PD I Love U -Second Season's Addicted to U-
by Rasen Rouge
Summary: Su relación se encontraba en el mejor momento posible. Habían pasado por tantas experiencias juntos que no creyeron posible que hasta la relación más estable estaba condenada a tambalearse de vez en cuando. ¿Es que estaban completamente preparados para enfrentar a los demonios del pasado que todavía continuaban latentes dentro de ellos?¿Estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso?
1. Capítulo 111

¡Habemus segunda temporada! Oh sí baby. Rasen llegó con noticias espectaculares para todos. Y es que al final sí se hizo :D Y ahora tendremos más de Daiki y Axelle, sus dramas, la comedia, la intriga, de todo un poco. Esta temporada llega renovada y promete hacer vibrar sus corazones, así que demos inicio a esta emocionante aventura que nos mantendrá ocupados por unos meses más (owo)9 Y bueno, agradecimientos a todos los que se mantuvieron al pendiente de Addicted to U y la apoyaron a su manera. ¡Chicas, esto es para ustedes con todo mi oscuro y torcido corazón!

 **Capítulo 111**

 **Nuevo enfoque**

No era la primera vez que tenía que trabajar en un set de filmación, pero las dimensiones de aquel lugar definitivamente le dejaron sorprendida y le provocaron mirar en todas las direcciones posibles, especialmente por el gran número de personas allí reunidas. A su punto de vista había demasiada actividad para ser un sábado por la mañana.

Nadie allí le resultaba conocido, o eso era lo que creía hasta que sus carmesí ojos se toparon con esa dorada mirada que estaba más que contenta de estar allí, incluso cuando apenas eran las nueve de la mañana. Se notaba a leguas que amaba la atención; misma que recibía sin demasiada dificultad por esas chicas que iban desde maquillistas hasta las actrices secundarias que debían filmar dentro del primer capítulo de aquel dorama del que iban a ser partícipes.

—¡Axelle-chan, Axelle-chan! —saludó con entusiasmo y frescura propias de Kise Ryouta. La francesa simplemente le devolvió la cortesía y se aproximó hasta donde él estaba, causando cierto ruido en la concurrencia femenina—. ¿No es grandioso que vayamos a trabajar juntos?

—Sí, supongo que es emocionante. Aunque no estaba esperando que me metieran a actuar en un dorama…—decía esto mirando de reojo a su querida representante; ella había planeado todo cuando estaba felizmente de vacaciones en París.

—Y gracias a los papeles que tenemos no habrá problema alguno —después de ese beso para el especial de Navidad debía evitar futuros roces con su actual pareja.

—Bueno, igualmente tenemos co-protagonistas, y que no necesariamente terminarán como nuestros amigos —aclaró, devolviéndole a la realidad al rubio—. Pero que sea un amor ñoño y a la antigua, ayuda mucho.

—¡¿Ñoño?! —el blondo simplemente parpadeó confundido. A su punto de vista el romance de la historia era inmaculadamente dulce, natural y puro. Como el que cualquier chico desearía vivir.

—La cosa es que lo máximo que haremos será tomarles de la mano, abrazos o un beso en la frente…—continuó. Por lo visto ella ya se había leído todo el guión.

—¿Aominecchi está enterado de esto? —preguntó por si las dudas.

—Sí…Creo que lo tomó bien.

—¿Cómo que crees? —exclamó con cierto repelús.

—Desde que las clases iniciaron, Maeko me ha hecho trabajar diariamente como si no existiera mañana y sólo he podido hablar con él como gente decente los domingos…

—Aunque te entiendo…Entre el entrenamiento, la universidad y el trabajo, apenas y me queda tiempo para respirar…Pero es una fortuna que compartamos clase —sonrió lleno de ímpetu y felicidad.

—Me alegro.

—Chicos, no quisiera interrumpir su amena plática, pero tenemos que ponernos a trabajar o esto no saldrá a tiempo —irrumpió Naomi a esos dos.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que intercambien noticias, ahora deben arreglarse y meterse en su papel —habló sonriente Maeko. Esos dos se miraron y suspiraron en sintonía.

La escenografía fue colocada en la brevedad posible al tiempo que cada uno de los participantes terminaban de cambiarse y pasar por el usual maquillaje para lucir impecables frene a la cámara.

Y aunque en ese estudio se llevaran a cabo grabaciones de manera frecuente, el que una de las estrellas de aquel nuevo dorama fuera el controversial y apuesto Kise Ryouta tenía a todos a la expectativa, ansiosos de verlo actuar y demostrar que era algo más que una cara bonita y un as del basquetbol.

—Silencio señoritas –llamó a callar con amabilidad el director del rodaje. Tan temprano y todas allí ya andaban emocionadas con el blondo, mismo que había hecho su aparición en el escenario-. Repitamos nuevamente la escena, Kise-kun.

—Entendido, Fuchida-san —agregó sonriente. Si bien nunca había tomado clases de actuación, no iba a caer en el pánico; él podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera si así lo deseaba.

—Daishi-kun, vete preparando, ya que pronto será tu turno también —advertía el hombre a la rubia, quien permanecía cerca del área de rodaje.

—Entendido —asintió rápidamente—. _No es que esté nerviosa de actuar, lo he hecho muchas veces en las obras de Hadrien, pero…sigo sin percibir por completo a Kise como mi hermano…Contemplo las razones por las que fui arrastrada a esto…Ser rubia no deja nada bueno…_ —se lamentó en su interior.

La audiencia no podía estar más que complacida por la impecable actuación de Kise. Es que era como si hubiera nacido para ello, por lo que indudablemente le esperaba un gran futuro. Y más si su papel consistía en representar a un chico trabajador, estudioso, frío y que únicamente tenía cavidad para su pequeña familia.

No obstante, su actual compañera de trabajo y hermana menor dentro del filme, tampoco lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Por lo que estaban satisfechos con su desempeño; especialmente porque así reducirían la repetición de tomas y problemas con el resto que participaban, que siendo veteranos en el tema, no contemplaban con muy buenos ojos que unos novatos les arrebataran los papeles principales.

—Tomaremos un descanso de veinte minutos. Volveremos para la toma del salón de clases y la presentación inicial de Taniyama-kun —habló por último el director antes de retirarse.

—Pensar que esas gafas te quedan bien, Kise —elogiaba la francesa al chico.

—No hay nada que no me quede bien, Axelle-chan —comentó modesto el joven.

—Pues no ha sido tan difícil —prosiguió. Ambos caminaban hacia sus camerinos; el hambre ya estaba haciendo mella en ellos y debían almorzar antes de seguir—. Me ha tocado un papel fácil.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy seguro de que todos amarán tu actuación —comentó campante—. Con esto seguramente serás más famosa.

—Kise, parece ser que te están esperando para desayunar…—sus pies se detuvieron, y Ryouta hizo lo mismo unos cuantos centímetros después.

—¡Chicas! —allí estaba el pequeño grupo de cuatro jóvenes que estaban sonriéndole amigablemente, con cajas de obento en manos y su clara intención de invitarle a él.

—¿Quieres comer con nosotras, Ryouta-kun? —cuestionó una de ellas muy animadamente. Se trataba de la actriz que representaba el papel de la profesora que daba clases en la escuela de su pequeña hermana ficticia.

—Hay suficiente comida para los cinco —no sorprendía que su acompañante no formara parte del picnic mañanero.

—No te arrepentirás. Está bastante delicioso, Ryouta-kun —profesó otra, bastante liberal, que se acercó al blondo.

—Por supuesto —la cortesía y caballerosidad del modelo, algún día le costaría cara—. ¿Axelle-chan, vienes con nosotros? —mientras su dorada mirada se enfocaba en la chica, el resto miraban con desagrado que él estuviera invitándole, pero como no querían ser groseras ante él se abstenían de comentar.

—Yo comeré con Maeko, así que no te preocupes. Disfruta tu desayuno, Ryouta-kun —le sonrió tiernamente, dándole un par de palmaditas. Fue entonces cuando Kise recordó lo de las pelotas de basquetbol y supo a lo que se atenía.

—A-Axelle-chan…—su mano intentó tomar el hombro de la chica e impedir que le abandonara con esas mujeres, especialmente porque sabía lo que pasaría si se portaba demasiado condescendiente.

Desde el lugar en que Axelle y su representante se encontraban, se podía apreciar perfectamente tanto al rubio como a ese grupo de actrices que estaban resultando bastante platicadoras y encantadoras con él. Aunque era algo triste el hecho de que ellos comieran tan bien y ella sólo tuviera esas cosas compradas en el súper más cercano de camino allí.

Las consecuencias de no madrugar y prepararse algo decente.

—¿Nuevamente comerás eso, Axelle? —era una clara llamada de atención.

—Sí. No tuve tiempo de cocinar nada —prefería dormir como era debido a andar toda como un zombie.

—Iremos a comer a un buen sitio después de esto —suspiró con cansancio. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero no tenía caso regañarle.

—Maeko, al fin te encuentro —un tercero se unió a su plática, logrando que la peli verde se levantara de su asiento y dirigiera su atención hasta el recién llegado.

—¡Syu-chan, al fin llegaste! —saludó emotivamente la mujer. Incluso había intercambiado un abrazo con el alto muchacho.

—¡….! —Axelle casi se ahoga con el pedazo de onigiri que estaba masticando. Es que ella había sido la más sorprendida de todos.

—¿Estás bien, Axelle? —Maeko simplemente masajeó la espalda de la rubia, intentando que ese mal momento pasara.

—L-Lo siento…Es que me tomó por sorpresa…el que…—sus carmesí pupilas se posicionaron en esos penetrantes y vibrantes zafiros—. Taniyama-san estuviera aquí.

Kise no era el único que iba por la vida vistiendo de manera impecable y coordinada, ya que ese joven también gozaba de un buen gusto, y el que mantuviera su condición física en tan buen estado también aportaba puntos extras. Aunque eso importaba realmente poco cuando se apreciaba su atractivo que fácilmente lograba que cualquier fémina le mirara sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Puedes decirme simplemente Taniyama…No le agregues ese honorífico, me hace sentir viejo…—comentó con cierto humor el peli gris, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Sí, sé que te preguntas que está haciendo él aquí —Axelle asintió lentamente; estaba que no se lo creía—. Es mi sobrino favorito, Axelle —sonrió llena de orgullo—. Además de cantante, es actor —informó tranquilamente.

—Taniyama Syuusuke, un placer.

—D-Daishi Axelle. El placer es todo mío —expresó tras intercambiar un apretón amigable con el joven.

—No vas a creerlo, pero Axelle es una gran fan tuya, Syu-chan. Hasta me hizo un relato detallado del concierto que tuviste a finales de noviembre aquí en Tokio —contó amenamente, logrando que la rubia empezara a ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

—¡Maeko! —replicó, indicándole que parara porque era vergonzoso—. Lamento eso…—soltó con nerviosismo.

—Descuida, no pasa nada. Mejor deja de molestarla, tía —regañó el cantante.

—No seas penosa, Axelle —le codeaba la peli verde, la francesa solamente suspiró. Eran demasiadas emociones para un día.

—Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, Daishi-kun —soltó con una tenue sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —quizás lucía relajada, pero sin duda estaba emocionada y sorprendida de que iba a trabajar al lado de ese joven al que tanto admiraba desde que estaba en secundaria.

Kise ya había concluido su desayuno, por lo que se limitaba a apreciar lo que pasaba del lado de Axelle. No le sorprendía que hubieran elegido a un tío tan bien parecido para el dorama, pero sí le llamaba la atención el verla tan motivada por un sujeto como él, como si fuera en cierto modo, admirado por ella.

—Su nombre es Taniyama Syuusuke, además de actor, es también el vocalista de Orpheus —comunicó una de las acompañantes del blondo—. Es el favorito para este tipo de doramas, por lo que nos sorprende verlo por aquí.

—¡¿Ah?! Así que ese chico es…—estaba que no se lo creía tampoco. Ahora con eso dicho ya entendía por qué Axelle estaba tanto incrédula como motivada por el peli gris—. _Nada como conocer a la persona que tanto has admirado_ —por alguna razón le venía a la mente cierto chico al que admiraba de igual manera.

—Kise Ryouta, ¿no es así? —los dorados ojos del aludido se enfocaron de inmediato en la joven que se había acercado hasta él en su momento de abstracción.

—Sí, así es —saludó con sus típicas sonrisas derrite corazones.

Frente a sus ojos se posicionaba una hermosa joven de cabellos ondulantes y pelirrojos. Sus ojos esmeralda y el tono blancuzco de su piel le sentaban de maravilla. ¿Y qué decir de su anatomía? Hacía envidiar a más de una dentro de ese estudio.

—Mi nombre es Hamasaki Ayane, encantada.

—Un gusto.

—Me sorprendí mucho de que alguien como tú fuera a participar dentro de este dorama, Kise-kun. Pero por lo que he escuchado, lo has hecho magníficamente.

—Bueno, hago lo que puedo. Estoy esforzándome por dar lo mejor de mí.

—Solamente es cuestión de que te acostumbres. Estoy segura que después serás tan popular dentro del mundo de la actuación como lo eres en el modelaje.

—Muchas gracias, Hamasaki-kun —le era imposible resistirse a los elogios de una chica. Sencillamente estaba mal acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres le mimaran en algún momento dado de su vida.

—Veo que Syuusuke-kun también está aquí. Aunque no reconozco a la chica con la que está —indagó curiosa. Los mencionados estaban platicando en compañía de la manager de la rubia.

—Es modelo igual que yo. Se llama Daishi Axelle y es mi pequeña hermana en el dorama —habló lleno de entusiasmo. La verdad es que le divertía actuar en compañía de alguien a quien conocía.

—Ah, así que es ella. Había escuchado sobre su persona pero no la conocía físicamente hablando.

—Hemos trabajado juntos anteriormente para un especial de Navidad —relató, pasando por alto ese asuntillo que causó tantos problemas con sus respectivas parejas.

—Así que son buenos amigos, ¿no?

—Claro que sí. Es la novia de un viejo amigo mío —se calló de inmediato ante lo que había dicho. Sabía que no traería nada bueno revelar información como esa.

—¿Así que conoces al novio de Daishi-san? —curioseaba una de las chicas.

—¿Es modelo o actor?¿Es alguien del medio? —preguntaba una segunda.

—¿Es guapo, agradable?

—Ah…Tengo que irme, el director ya nos está llamando —comentó conservando la calma—. _Me sorprende con lo popular que se está volviendo, que no hayan sacado esa clase de información al aire…O Axelle-chan tiene mucha suerte o Maeko-san es muy buena encargándose de eso…o ambas…_

—Es desagradable que estén preguntándole a Kise-kun por algo como eso. Cada quien mantiene su vida sentimental en privado si así lo desea. Y si Daishi-san no quiere hablar sobre eso, respeten —refuto la pelirroja a esas chismosas que deseaban extender el cotilleo.

—Deben respetar la vida personal de los demás —indicaba el rubio. Esas mujeres solamente se limitaron a pedirle disculpas al blondo; malditas convenencieras.

Tras el descanso retomaron sus actividades, continuando con aquella motivación y el deseo de terminar lo antes posible el trabajo para poder abandonar el estudio y disfrutar de lo que quedaba de su sábado. Después de todo, el fin de semana era el único período libre de escuela y clubs, y querían disfrutarlo aunque fuera un poco.

—Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Los felicito, han hecho un espléndido trabajo. El capítulo uno de Cielo de Amor ha sido concluido —las sonrisas y aplausos también se les contagiaron a ese par de rubios que lo único que deseaban era irse de allí; había sido un sábado de extenuante labor—. Antes de que se vayan, Kise-kun, Daishi-kun, quiero informarles que mañana deberán estar en el estudio a la misma hora que hoy.

—¡¿Ah…?! —los insultos se quedaron en su interior. No podían faltarle el respeto a su superior.

—Naomi-san me comentó que no puedes estar viajando a Tokio entre semana por tu trabajo de modelaje y el club de baloncesto, así que mañana adelantaremos unas cuantas escenas que tendrás con Daishi-kun y Hamasaki-kun,. Así nosotros podremos hacer un par de capítulos entre semana.

— _¡¿Nuevamente no tendré vida esta semana…?! Tengo exámenes en la semana…_ —a Axelle ya no le importaba haber perdido ya el domingo, sino que ahora debía despedirse de su semana y tiempo libre; ser actriz apestaba.

— _¡Mañana planeaba invitar a salir a Aoi…!_ —sus planes se fueron al garete. Aunque estaba haciendo todo eso por una buena causa: ayudar a la castaña con sus dilemas económicos.

—Descuide, estaremos puntuales mañana —habló Naomi como si nada. Ella estaba encantada de la vida.

—Es normal que el director nos presione, ya que el dorama se estrenará en la primera semana de Febrero —comunicaba Maeko a su atormentada subordinada.

—…Bueno, el título queda…con el mes del amor y la amistad…—a ese paso seguramente no disfrutaría de esas fechas—. _Espero que Daiki se tome con humor toda esta situación…_

—… _¿Esto significa que tendré que despedirme de mis fines de semana hasta que se acabe el rodaje de este dorama?_ —se preguntaba con temor creciente el chico.

—Espero que mañana tengan el mismo desempeño y entusiasmo, chicos —esos dos solamente habían dado el todo por el todo en la segunda mitad de su trabajo porque sabían que después de eso serían libres.

—…Sí…—sonrieron animosamente ante el oscuro y explotador futuro que les aguardaba a partir de ese momento.

Resignación era lo único que podían tener en esos momentos. No podían refutarle nada al jefe, así que guardaron sus quejas para ellos mismos y prosiguieron a abandonar el local.

Sin embargo, optaron por la salida trasera. Sabían que si salían por el frente se verían envueltos en la popularidad masiva de Syuusuke y Ayane; ambos figuras de la farándula que movían masas de hormonales adolescentes.

—Mis fines de semana se han esfumado —lloriqueaba Kise.

—Al menos tú tienes la semana, yo ni eso —sollozaba la otra—. Ha sido mala idea aceptar esto.

Y fue así como ambos empezaron a caminar con lentitud. La tarde había caído y tampoco es como si les quedaran energías para nada más.

—Nuestras managers son malas —espetó lleno de desesperanza—. Aunque...

—¿Aunque...? —curioseó.

—Necesito este trabajo si es que deseo ayudar —dijo seriamente.

—¿Tienes problemas económicos?

—Yo no...Sino más bien se trata... —rascó su nuca y miró hacia el frente. Por fortuna el camino que tomaron era poco concurrido.

—Entiendo. Pues entonces no te quejes —le hizo saber.

—Por cierto, Axelle-chan...

—¿Qué pasa? —sintió la miradilla del blondo sobre su persona.

—Te vi muy emocionada platicando con Taniyama-kun...- —a francesa no era tonta y adivinaba por dónde iba la cosa.

—Eres mejor amigo de lo que pensé. Daiki igualmente no va a agradecértelo.

—Ya lo sé... —mencionó desesperanzad—. ¿Entonces...?

—Lo admiro —confesó a secas.

—¿Te sientes atraída de alguna manera hacia él...?

—Me enamoré de la letra de sus canciones y de su voz —platicaba a la vez que entraban en una cafetería y tomaban asiento.

—Así que es esa clase de atracción... —tras pedir rápidamente lo primero del menú la charla prosiguió—. De modo que debes estar más que encantada de trabajar con él.

—Podría decirse que es así...Es algo así como un sueño hecho realidad. Tenía muchas curiosidades sobre su persona y ahora podré resolverlas.

—¿Y cómo es que lo conociste? —su hambre era equivalente al filete que se había pedido y que empezaba a degustar.

—Cuando escuchaba canciones al azar en la radio para distraerme del hecho de que el chico que quería nunca me correspondería —calló para probar su filete de pescado antes de seguir—. La letra era tan exacta como emotiva. Pareciera como si yo hubiera puesto los elementos de la misma...Fue irónico y bastante triste. La verdad es que su canción terminó por deprimirme —sonrió con humor. Lo que había sido una experiencia dolorosa se transformó en una anécdota más.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho... —ahora era capaz de entender el sufrimiento que llevaba el ser rechazado; no era algo grato—. Ese chico se perdió de una buena chica como tú.

—Supongo que sí —sonrió una vez más, pero esta vez con naturalidad—. Y a partir de allí me fui enamorando de su trabajo.

—Bueno, parece un buen sujeto. He conocido a muchos modelos que se creen la octava maravilla —bastaba con recordar a los ex de Aoi.

—Sí, es bueno saber que no es un petulante como muchos otros —agregó campante—. ¿Estarás bien con todo esto? Lo digo por Aoi...

—Descuida, ya le expliqué todo y gracias a que no hay besos ni nada de eso, todo está bien. ¿Y tú? Aominecchi puede ser muy posesivo...

—Se quedó conforme con eso de que no habrá escenas de besos —dictaminó, evocando el momento en que comentó eso a su pareja—. Aunque en ese momento no sabía que mi pareja iba a ser Taniyama...

—Pequeños detalles...

—Supongo que Aoi tampoco sabía que Ayane tendría el papel de tu pareja —mencionó casual. El rubio sonrió lleno de confianza.

—Aoi y yo tenemos mucha confianza el uno en el otro. Así que ella sabe que no tendré ojos para nadie que no sea ella.

—Si ese es el caso no creo que haya problema alguno...Por cierto, te ha llegado un mensaje —el bonito celular del rubio permanecía sobre la mesa, a un lado, por lo que pudo escuchar el tono de llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

—Quizás sea Aoi. Le he dicho que tendré que quedarme en Tokio por trabajo —mientras hablaba abría el mensaje, percatándose de que no era de su novia, sino de cierta pelirroja—. Es de Hamasaki-kun.

—Tu número es del dominio público, al parecer —bromeó.

—Intercambiamos números por esto de que trabajamos juntos.

—¿Y qué es lo que pone?

—Me pregunta si quiero ir al karaoke esta noche con ella y nuestros compañeros de trabajo. También extiende la invitación para ti —decía animado. Una parte de él amaba la diversión y la vida nocturna.

—¿Y piensas ir?

—Sería muy raro si asistiera solo, así que si te animas a ir, te acompaño.

—Astuto de tu parte, Kise. Pero tendré que declinar tu petición para divertirte y salvarte poniéndome de excusa... —el suave suspiro del rubio le dio la razón a su conclusión—. Estoy muerta de cansancio y sobre todo, Daiki quiere que nos veamos en su casa en media hora para cenar —mostró aquel mensaje a su amigo y este sólo hizo una mueca.

—¡Aominecchi, eres tan cruel!

—Parece que ya te conoce bien —bromeó. Al final del mensaje podía leerle claramente: "Más te vale no usar a mi novia de excusa para irte de farra, Kise".

Con una amenaza en el aire, Kise tuvo que abstenerse de irse de fiesta y simplemente se fue directo a su casa a descansar. Al fin y al cabo debía de madrugar.

Y el domingo llegó en un parpadeo prácticamente perecedero.

Contra todo pronóstico llegó puntual a la mañana siguiente, siendo uno de los primeros en presentarse. Aunque había alguien que llamó su atención. ¿Qué es lo que hacía él allí?

—¿Taniyama-kun?

—Kise, buenas —saludó el oji azul con una sonrisa ladina—. Eres bastante puntual.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Aunque...

—Tengo que grabar un vídeo en este estudio después de que terminen de trabajar, por eso estoy aquí.

—Debe ser duro ser una estrella de la música y un actor reconocido.

—Sí, tiene sus contras. Como que tu vida privada sea del conocimiento general —comentó con cierta resignación y molestia.

—Lo sé...Me pasa exactamente lo mismo —después de todo mantenía en secreto el nombre de Aoi para evitarle problemas.

—Debes tener cuidado con tus fanáticas, Kise —mencionó como si nada, pero el rubio detectó algo más tras ello.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Porque ya se corren rumores de quién es tu pareja —notificó—. Y no hay peor enemiga que otra mujer.

—¡¿Cómo has dicho?! —no podía ser cierto algo como eso, había sido muy cuidadoso con ese asunto.

—Los paparazzi siempre lo consiguen de un modo u otro. Lo digo por experiencia propia...Mi última relación terminó por ese tipo de cosas.

—Agradezco el consejo y la advertencia...Pero mis fans no podrían hacer algo tan cruel.

—Los celos son cosas de cuidado, Kise.

—¿Qué cosas son de cuidado? —la voz de la pelirroja tomó por sorpresa a los dos—. Buenos días. Veo que se están llevando bien.

—Compartimos experiencias, es todo —fue el último comentario del peli gris antes de irse.

—Parece que sigo sin agradarle —dijo tras suspirar tendidamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Soy la mejor amiga de su ex novia más reciente. Y digamos que nunca le agradé y bueno, tras la ruptura, ya no tenía razones para tratarme.

—Eso es muy vil de su parte —replicó con notorio enfado.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, las apariencias engañan.

Tras unos minutos de espera el director y el personal faltante, llegaron. Permitiendo que el rodaje diera inicio.

Fue así como ante ellos se mostraba una candorosa y bien ordenada biblioteca. Y aunque había varios estudiantes allí presentes, la cámara únicamente se enfocaba en el protagonista de la escena.

—Tsk...Apenas y podremos librar el mes —masculló con malhumor el rubio tras frotar su sien y retirar sus gafas.

—¿Daisuke-kun? Todavía sigues en el campus. Pensé que estarías en el trabajo —aquella compañera suya tomó asiento frente a ella, mirándole con cierta preocupación.

—He pedido permiso para entrar tarde este día. Debía entregar algunos deberes al profesor —relató con cansancio.

—Sé que te he dicho esto varias veces, pero...no es mejor que pidieras ayuda a algún familiar? Es duro que lleves todo el peso tú solo.

—Kanako-chan, agradezco la preocupación. Pero mi hermana y yo estamos bien...Lo superaremos juntos —esbozó una pequeña pero enternecedora sonrisa.

—¡Corte! Kise-kun, lo has hecho muy bien.

—Gracias director —interpretar a alguien tan serio, responsable y estoico le resultaba agotador.

—Daishi-kun, es tu turno. Recuerda los consejos que te di.

—Los tengo en cuenta —hora se ser la hermanita cariñosa y buena gente.

Nada como el ambiente de un pequeño departamento, cálido y con lo básico para poder llevar el día a día.

—Nii-chan, al fin llegas —le recibió la rubia en cuanto el aludido atravesó el portal con un maletín en manos y el semblante de haber sido una jornada agotadora.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu nueva escuela, Shiro?

—Normal. Nada que valga la pena mencionar —estableció.

—Vamos Shiro, seguramente has hecho varias amigas y le has robado el corazón a más de uno —concluía risueño mientras se tumbaba en el único sillón de la sala.

—Pues te has equivocado hermano. Nada de eso ha pasado. Lo único que tengo es un montón de tarea —tomó asiento al lado del blondo.

—Sé que es duro cambiarse de colegio y tener que empezar desde cero, pero sabes que aunque quiera no puedo...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Así que descuida, no pasa nada.

—Eres una buena niña —era su hermano y podía acariciarle la cabeza por ser buena chica.

—¡Hermano! Ya no tengo doce. Deja de hacer eso, es vergonzoso... —simplemente desvió su atención hacia otro lado al tiempo que él continuaba mimándole—. Mejor consíguete una novia y déjame en paz.

—¿Quién quiere que le lleve a cenar una deliciosa hamburguesa? —preguntó cantarinamente.

—Y-Yo... —respondió con pena y mesura.

—Entonces alístate y vayamos —agregó sonrientemente.

—¡Se queda! —exclamó bonachón el director—. Sin duda tomé la mejor decisión al elegirlos para el papel de hermanos —nada como echarse flores a uno mismo.

Tras un breve descanso para desayunar y cambiar la ambientación, las labores de actuación prosiguieron sin retraso alguno hasta terminar.

A ambos les costaba creer que ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde. Trabajar tanto debería ser un crimen.

—Todavía tengo que viajar hasta Nagoya —lloraba el blondo.

—Soy tan Tsundere en este dorama —alguien estaba feliz por su rol-

—¿Te das cuenta que maltratarás mucho a Taniyama-kun? —le cambió la perspectiva, arruinándole su efímera felicidad.

—Pero es daño verbal —recapituló—. Si fuera físico me preocuparía.

—Tan positiva como siempre, Axelle-chan.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ambos terminaron siendo ofuscados por el gran número de flashes que impactaron de lleno contra sus rostros.

Hoy su idea de pasar desapercibidos por la parte trasero fue un rotundo fracaso. Ya que les esperaba una cantigas nada despreciable de paparazzi.

—¿Es cierto que están en un romance fortuito?

—Kise-kun, ¿cómo te sientes ahora que has incursionado en el mundo de la actuación? ¿A qué aspiras?

—Daishi-kun, ¿qué tal tu nueva experiencia como actriz? ¿Crees que podrás llegar a ser tan popular como en el modelaje?

—Se rumorea que sales con uno de los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad de Tokio. ¿Qué tan cierto es esto?

Ambos simplemente se miraron de reojo, llegando a un acuerdo secreto.

—...Sin comentarios... —fueron sus únicas palabras antes de escapar del lugar tomando caminos separados. Lo menos que deseaban ahora era dar entrevistas sobre su vida personal.


	2. Capítulo 112

¡Buenas noches señoritas! He decidido reportarme pronto en esta ocasión XD Por lo que podemos suponer que tendremos actualizaciones continuas y creo que eso es bueno para todas ustedes; a excepción de cuando empecemos con el drama, entonces ya no sentirán tan bonito :D Pero falta para eso, supongo… Dejando eso de lado, gracias Daiiki por ser la primera en comentar y agregar esta secuela a tus favoritos. Agradezco también por los votos y las lecturas; es bueno saber que se está teniendo un recibimiento aceptable. Y ya no hablo más, que disfruten y nos leemos después. Matta ne~

 **Capítulo 112**

 **La doble moral de la fama**

Apenas había dado inicio la semana y ya deseaba que el viernes llegara.

Entre las cansadas y aburridas clases, las prácticas de Kendo y los deberes que le dejaban, tenía el suficiente estrés como para toda una tarde. Lo peor es que debía dirigirse hacia el estudio para que el capítulo dos del dorama pudiera empezar a ser rodado.

Sin embargo, se dio una pequeña vuelta por el gimnasio principal. Al menos quería despedirse del moreno.

— _Sé que aunque reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba a que nos veríamos poco los domingos, no está del todo feliz...Al menos puedo ir a verlo y desear que Riko no los mate esta vez._

Pero a unos metros de llegar a su objetivo se detuvo de lleno. Allí estaba Daiki con su maleta sobre el hombro y frente a él aquella chica. Situación a la que no le prestaría demasiada atención sino hubiera sido porque esa mujer le entregó una carta y salió corriendo con la vergüenza tiñéndole las mejillas de rojo.

— _¡¿Una...carta de amor?!_ —Axelle sabía de la popularidad del moreno, pero era la primera vez que le tocaba ver algo como eso—. _Juro que antes de que saliéramos no me había tocado ver algo como esto...¡¿Será que los hombres con novia son más atractivos?! ¿Y si ese es el caso de Kise?_

—¿Piensas quedarte todo el día allí parada, admirándome? —esa pregunta burlesca e hinchada de orgullo de Aomine la devolvió a su realidad.

—Así que estás de rompecorazones, ¿eh? —soltó con broma mientras se aproximaba hacia él.

—Es la primera de la semana —mencionó con inocencia—. La semana pasada fueron cuatro —si lo que quería era ponerle celosa, no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

—Mmm...Es una pena que desperdicien de ese modo el tiempo —sonrió llena de burla.

—Presumida —dictaminó con cierta complacencia antes de tomar sus labios para sí y ser incapaz de soltarlos por varios minutos.

—Espero que esa carta esté pronto en el bote de basura —siseó.

—Estoy haciendo un álbum de colección con todas ellas —bromeó y recibió un codazo por parte de ella.

—Graciosito —bufó ante las ideas fastidiosas de su novio.

—Deja de estar flirteando, idiota —Kagami recién había llegado y ya estaba riñendo a Aomine—. Y entra de una vez.

—Tú eres quien más necesita entrenar de los dos. Olvidas que barrí la duela contigo la semana pasada —le refrescó la memoria.

—¡Ya te dije que eso no vale! Estaba enfermo del estómago por lo que Kiyoe me hizo comer —soltó a su favor.

—Mejor admite que soy mejor que tú, imbécil.

—Ahí van de nuevo ustedes dos —suspiró sin mayor remedio—. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes.

—Es la única manera en que saben ser amigables el uno con el otro —Kuroko iba a matarla un buen día si seguía haciendo eso.

—¡Kuroko! Deja de meterme esos sustos.

—Escuché que actuarás para un dorama, siendo la pareja de Taniyama-kun. Felicidades —a la francesa le dio enorme desconfianza el que ese pequeño malvado supiera algo como eso.

—Ah sí. Kiyoe me dijo que te entregara esto —el pelirrojo sacó de su mochila aquel bonito disco.

—Gracias Kagami —tomó el preciado objeto y lo guardó.

—¿Para qué demonios llevas eso?

—Aomine-kun, si tuvieras un poco de sentido común y conocimiento general, sabrías que el actor con el trabaja Axelle-kun es un cantante importante. Y claro, el vocalista de su grupo favorito —sus celestes ojos enfocaban a la chica con seriedad abrumadora.

—Y como Kiyoe es igual de obsesa que tú, quiere que le digas a ese sujeto que le firme el disco... —mencionaba de mala gana el pelirrojo.

—Ah, el que tiene voz de afeminado.

—¡No tiene voz de afeminado! Su voz es profunda y muy sensual —defendió a capa y espada.

—Kiyoe dijo exactamente lo mismo.

—Como sea, ya me voy que se me hace tarde —se despidió de manera global y se dio a la fuga a toda velocidad.

—La admiración muchas veces se transforma en atracción —expresaba casual Tetsuya. Esos dos lo miraron con fastidio.

—¡Eso no va a pasar! —espetaron a la par.

—Quizás...Pero escuché que es bastante popular entre las chicas por su fresco atractivo, además de ser adinerado y gozar de buena reputación entre sus fans. Es canta autor, toca tres instrumentos, ama a los animales y le gusta viajar.

—¡Maldito Tetsu, deja de leer eso!

—¡Al menos dilo por ti mismo, idiota! —el muy cabrón tenía una revista entre sus manos; de esas que hablan de los chismes de la farándula.

Como bien había podido, logró llegar. Así que se dispuso a saludar a todos rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su camerino asignado. Se cambió en la brevedad posible. Tomó asiento frente al pomposo espejo y mientras las chicas se ponían a arreglarla tomó su libro de texto; mañana le esperaba un parcial y debía sacarlo con buena nota.

—Súbele para que podamos escuchar —demandaba la maquillista a la estilista.

—"Al parecer el aclamado modelo Kise Ryouta no sólo ha entrado al mundo de la actuación, sino también ha empezado el año dando de qué hablar..."

— _Hasta sale en los chismes de la tarde_ —su atención se enfocó en la lección que debía memorizar.

—"Desde el escándalo donde salió posando en un especial de Navidad con la novata del modelaje, Daishi Axelle y ese beso que escandalizó a los fans de ambas partes..."

— _Joder, todavía no superan eso. Mira que les gusta enrollarse de cosas como esas para sacar rumores sin sentido._

—"Todos creíamos que tenían una especie de romance fortuito. Pero nuestras fuentes confiables han descubierto a la verdadera pareja del carismático rubio..."

— _¿Qué ha dicho? Eso quiere decir que..._ —ahora sus carmesí miradas miraban el reflejo de la televisión en el espejo.

—"Todos esperábamos que se tratara de alguien del medio. No obstante, se trata de una compañera de universidad..."

— _Esto seguramente no le está haciendo gracia a Aoi._

—"¿Podrías hablarnos sobre ella? Sé que la audiencia tiene esa misma curiosidad al respecto" —pedía la compañera que trabajaba con el elocuente presentador.

—"El nombre no lo reservamos para mañana, cuando nuestra revista lo publique en su artículo especial sobre Kise-kun. Pero podemos decir que puede tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera y terminó con algo de lo más normal..."

— _Qué asco da ese tipo de programas...Solamente porque no es del medio o llena sus estándares ya la satanizan prácticamente...Me pregunto si Kise ya estará enterado de esto..._

—¡Qué lástima que ya tenga pareja!

—Vamos, no es como si fuera a hacernos caso siendo sólo un par de trabajadoras ordinarias.

—Tú misma lo escuchaste. Está saliendo con una chica ordinaria. Incluso nosotras tenemos mejores posibilidades que ella —ese par rieron tras tal comentario, causando molestia en la única que se reservaba sus comentarios.

—Siento discrepar, pero la novia de Kise no tiene nada que envidiarles. Ustedes se quedan cortas a su lado —sonrió de oreja a oreja, con esa mirada desquiciadamente calmada y calculadora—. Y si tienen tanto tiempo para cuchichear sobre la vida de otros, deberían hacer su trabajo más rápido —torcieron la boca por la osadía de la rubia y se limitaron a tomar sus cosas y largarse de allí murmurando quien sabe qué cosa sobre su persona.

—¿Por qué todavía no estás lista? —interrogó Maeko tras entrar y darse cuenta de que estaba con la mitad de maquillaje.

—Porque salió mi lado de diva incomprendida —mencionó entre seria y burlona—. ¿Podría ir a que me maquillen en otro lado?

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste esta vez? —suspiró.

Pese a que se había ganado la enemistad del séquito femenino que se encargaba del maquillaje y los peinados, pudo salir adelante gracias a que también existían chicos que se dedicaban a ello y que no les incomodaba trabajar con ella. Fue así como terminó sentada al lado del peli gris mientras ambos estaban más que concentrados con lo que estaban leyendo.

—Tu cabello es tan largo y sedoso, Axelle-chan —halagaba el joven que estaba terminando de cepillarle.

—Gracias. Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo —le felicitó con una sonrisilla.

—Nos sorprendió que terminaras con nosotros —habló el otro chico que estaba a cargo de peinar a Taniyama.

—Soy yo la sorprendida por ver que se encargan de Taniyama-kun.

—Las mujeres son conflictivas, Axelle-chan —le decía su estilista—. Especialmente si deben atender a hombres como Taniyama-kun.

—Puedo hacerme la idea del porqué —comentó, mirando de reojo al actor—. ¿También estás torturándote con el estudio?

—Compartimos el mismo sufrimiento —decía, mostrando aquel libro de Derecho.

—Sí. Con esto ya me siento mejor —rió ante las ironías de la vida. Al menos alguien más compartía el mismo estrés—. Por cierto…¿crees que puedas autografiarme un par de discos? —cuestionó con cierta timidez, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a pedir ese tipo de cosas.

—No tengo problema con ello —aseguró todavía con eso celestes ojos sobre las líneas de su texto.

—Gracias —bueno, había superado el inconveniente número uno. Ya podía estar en paz por el resto de la filmación.

—Por cierto…¿me darías tu autógrafo? Ya que estamos intercambiando firmas —mencionó, posicionando su mirada en ella—. Mi hermano menor es tu seguidor y cuando le conté que estaba trabajando contigo, casi me saca de la casa para irte a buscar —relató entre risas y un cierto nerviosismo. Era penoso que su hermano fuera así.

—Por supuesto. No tengo objeción alguna —sólo sonrió. Aquel asunto sin duda resultaba ser curioso—. Mi amiga también me soltó algo como eso cuando supo que trabajaba contigo.

—Es bueno saber que no soy el único. Por este tipo de cosas he terminado hasta pidiéndole autógrafos hasta de Horikita Mai.

—Ah, conozco a un par que matarían por un autógrafo de ella… _Hadrien, Daiki…De tantas cosas que podían tener en común, tienen eso…_

—Mi hermano es uno de ellos.

— _¿Por qué siento…como si mi vida corriera peligro aquí?_ —varias miradillas se habían puesto sobre ella de la manera más discreta posible, pero todas con el claro sentimiento comunitario de que debía alejarse de ese hombre y dejar de ser tan amigable con él.

Gracias al buen desempeño de sus compañeros, el trabajo quedó hecho antes de que la tarde cayera por completo. Así que estaba más que feliz tanto por haber salido a una hora decente como por el autógrafo que había obtenido del solicitado chico. Y como ya se le había hecho costumbre, salió por atrás. Topándose con que alguien también prefería esa vía de escape.

—Es cansado tener que hacer lo mismo a diario —mencionó el chico. Ahora esos anteojos de gruesa armazón, una peluca pelirroja y ese cambio de ropa que asustaría a la policía de la moda, eran sus mejores aliados.

—Quizás Kise debería empezar a hacer lo mismo que tú…—mencionaba a la vez que caminaba. El chico seguía su ritmo.

—Las chicas del set han empezado a meterse contigo. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo lamentas? No ha sido tu culpa —sabía que había deducido que la hostilidad de las chicas había nacido por haberlos visto hablar como cualquier persona decente y con modales—. Fue mía por decirles a esas dos que no tenían oportunidad con la novia de Kise.

—Habla bien de ti que defiendas a la novia de un amigo —continuó—. Escuché que mañana saldrá un especial de Kise hablando sobre el tema.

—¿Otro?¿Cuántos especiales van a salir sobre ese asunto? —Axelle estaba que no se lo creía.

—Es el chisme del momento, es por eso que sacan tanto. Cuando lo asimilen dejarán el asunto por la paz.

—Pues es lo que espero…Por cierto, yo tomo mi autobús en esta parada —el tiempo se les fue charlando sobre los escándalos del modelo que la rubia ya había llegado su destino.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana. Qué descanses —se despidió sin más.

—Igualmente —casi estuvo a punto de llamarle por su apellido, pero menos mal recapacitó a tiempo—. _Casi meto la pata. Pero bueno, mañana será todo un mausoleo…Le mandaré un mensaje de ánimo a Kise…_ Listo, ya está…—y fue así como su mensaje de: "Mañana todo Japón se enterará de que Aoi es tu novia y la gente perderá la cabeza, así que piensa en qué dirás para calmar a las masas", fue enviado.

Para su sorpresa el viernes había llegado al fin, trayéndole nula felicidad, porque le tocaba trabajar igualmente el fin de semana. Así que sin mayor remedio movió su humanidad hacia su departamento, porque no estaba de ánimos para salir de fiesta con Hadrien o ningún otro; al parecer el trabajo y la universidad estaban haciendo mella en ella.

Entró a su apacible departamento, percatándose de que no había nada humanamente comestible, por lo que optó sabiamente en pedir pizza. Así que mientras la esperaba se botó sobre el sofá, encendió el televisor y pensó que su querido novio estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo jugando basquetbol con el obstinado de Kagami; era tan simple su felicidad.

—¿Y si finjo que estoy enferma? No, no resultaría…No puedo engañar a Maeko con algo tan simple como eso…—el control del televisor estaba en sus manos pero se limitaba a cambiarle al canal y no ver nada. Eso fue hasta que encontró cierto programa—. Es el mismo en el que hablaron de Kise el lunes…—se enderezó y puso atención. Desde el boom que sobrevino tras la noticia de la pareja del blondo, todo se tornó amarillista y bastante estridente; ya que todo se limitaba a atacar a la castaña—. Han estado hablando toda la semana de lo mismo.

—"Bueno, hoy hablaremos de otro tipo de temas, Himiko-chan. Esta noche tenemos un especial diferente y que seguramente gustará mucho a nuestro público masculino".

—"Siento mucha curiosidad al respecto".

—¿Quién irá a ser la víctima esta vez? —al fin su pizza había llegado y se encontraba comiéndola con una complacencia y felicidad que el resto de los mortales que no aman la comida, nunca entenderían—. Umm, esto sabe tremendamente bueno.

—"…Sé que muchos quieren saber más sobre esta novata que inició su carrera a finales de agosto del año pasado, Himiko-chan. Así que nosotros nos hemos tomado nuestro tiempo para conocerla más a fondo y traerles información confiable y trascendental…"

—Esperen un momento…

—"¡Sí, hablaremos sobre Daishi Axelle! Esa chica que ha subido a la popularidad como la espuma de una deliciosa botella de vino ".

—Ignorando la estúpida analogía que han empleado… ¡¿Por qué yo?!

—"Es mitad francesa y japonesa, por lo que claramente le ha dado una gran ventaja sobre muchas modelos nacionales. Pero es justo esa ascendencia la que le ha hecho brillar en nuestras tierras niponas…"

—…No pensé que este día llegaría… No se olviden de Kise Ryouta, ¡él es el popular y controversial!

—"Estudia en alguna de las universidades de la capital, así que ya saben chicos, quizás con un poco de suerte puedan topársela y tomarse una fotografía con ella".

—Es curioso que no sea acosada en la universidad…Supongo que el que estén todos metidos en sus estudios, ayuda.

—"Su carrera dio inicio cuando fue contratada por Rainy Days, siendo partícipe del especial de Verano que hacen año con año. Una propuesta arriesgada pero que le rindió grandes frutos a la compañía. Después continuó con modelajes tanto en esa revista como en otras, y pronto llegó su oportunidad de oro cuando posó para la portada del nuevo álbum de Poison Kiss y salió en un cameo de su primer vídeo promocional".

—Me asusta lo bien que investigan estas cosas…Pero no hay mucho que contar sobre mi vida que le importe al mundo.

—"Actualmente está trabajando dentro del dorama más esperado de la temporada, Cielo de Amor, teniendo co-protagonismo con Kise Ryouta, Hamasaki Ayane y Taniyama Syuusuke. Lo cual sin duda la ha puesto en la mira de muchos".

—Kise siempre causándole problemas a la gente…—masculló tras darle un buen mordisco a su rebanada de pizza.

—"Hemos obtenido estas fotografías del set de grabación para compartirlas con el mundo y que conozcan ese lado de Daishi-kun que seguramente no conocían".

—¡E-Espera…! ¿Qué clase de fotos? ¡¿Cuándo las tomaron?! —era el momento adecuado para alarmarse.

La primera toma la hacía ver como una completa ñoña mientras estaba el receso para comer, ignorando a todo y todos los que estaban a su alrededor haciendo ruido, para concentrarse en sus estudios. La que le siguió simplemente no era mejor que la pasada; había sido un mal día para ponerse esas tontas máscaras de bigote y lentes chuscos como un distractor para que ese par de maquillistas se echaran a la risa.

En otra se le veía comiendo armoniosamente no sólo con el peli gris, sino con el resto de su banda que habían ido a visitarle para ver cómo iba su trabajo. En las subsiguientes estaba platicando tanto con el cantante como con otros actores.

Y la peor la reservaron para el final.

—¡¿C-Cómo fue que…?! —exclamó a todo pulmón. Incluso se había levantado de su asiento.

—"Quizás estemos ante una gran noticia, Himiko-chan".

No había nada de malo en que se hubiera dormido sobre ese afelpado sillón. El dilema venía cuando se trasladaba la atención en quien estaba a su lado, en ese mismo estado. Ambos recargados el uno en el otro y con esos guiones sobre sus regazos.

La escena era enternecedora pero jodidamente escandalosa y daría de qué hablar.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! Nadie me dijo nada de eso…—el set entero había hecho un complot contra ella y el cantante—. No es lo que parece…Ese día el trabajo fue extenuante…—defendió su posición cayendo sobre el piso y pensando en todo lo que sucedería si esas fotos se hicieran virales.

—"Sin duda seguiremos a estos dos para ver cómo terminan las cosas".

—"Y hablando de Taniyama-kun. Les dejaremos el tema de apertura de Cielo de Amor, que es interpretado por él…¡Disfrútenlo!"

—…Él debe sentirse del mismo modo que yo…Malditos medios de comunicación amarillistas que sólo quieren ganar dinero…—sollozaba. Lo que le faltaba, experimentar la vida de Kise Ryouta.

—… "Oh dear lost heart. I never want to see you cry. Dry your tears. I'll always be there by your side…"

—Al menos la canción es hermosa…y cursi…

—"…All the precious time that I spent with you suddenly became my everything. Do you see it? It's just like a crystal…

—…Debo conseguirla…—porque aún en sus lamentos tenía claros sus deseos.

El viernes concluyó sin demasiadas emociones más allá de las que tuvo que enfrentar cuando vio ese programa por mera curiosidad. Sabía que las cosas serían complicadas a partir de mañana y que seguramente ya tendrían más razones para que esas malas miradas se acumularan. Sólo pedía paciencia para no hacerles una pequeña broma a todas esas mujeres y cerrarles el pico; la venganza era mala pero formaba parte de su naturaleza.

El día siguiente llegó velozmente. Y gracias a que se durmió temprano, tuvo tiempo al fin de prepararse un desayuno digno; después de todo, continuaba comprando cosas en el supermercado y fideos instantáneos.

Ya con la situación mentalizada se dirigió hacia su zona de trabajo, dispuesta a trabajar y largarse de allí en la brevedad posible.

Para cuando llegó ya había varias personas, aunque el blondo no había llegado todavía. Sin embargo, se dirigió hacia su pequeño camerino para guardar sus cosas y ver qué instrucciones el director le tenía para ese día. No obstante, en cuanto abrió la puerta pudo sentir de golpe aquella frialdad cerniéndose desde su cabeza hasta llegar a sus muñecas. Era bastante fluida y de una tonalidad escandalosamente carmesí.

—…Mientras mi almuerzo esté bien pueden estar seguras…—murmuraba la rubia tras poner su bolso sobre el piso y apartarse un poco para que la pintura no dañara sus sagrados alimentos.

—¡¿Axelle-chan, pero qué ha pasado?! —ese fue su maquillista acercándose a la escena. Gracias al escándalo de su voz todos miraron lo ocurrido.

—…Mmm. Algo así como una broma de inicio de trabajo sabatino…—su ropa se encontraba arruinada y lo peor del caso es que su cabello estaba en las mismas condiciones precarias.

—¿Pero quién ha hecho esto?¿Cómo es posible que exista un comportamiento tan infantil en mi set de grabación? —el director podría ser bonachón y toda la buena onda que quisiera, pero él tenía sus límites y no aceptaba bromitas como esas—. No empezaremos a trabajar hasta que este asunto se resuelva y Daishi-kun esté en óptimas condiciones.

—Tenemos que lavar rápido tu pelo o será demasiado tarde para él —agregaba el estilista con preocupación antes de llevarse a la chica a toda prisa hacia dentro del camerino e iniciar la importante misión de salvar su cabello de las tijeras.

—Maeko-san, me disculpo en nombre de todos. Lo que le han hecho a su modelo ha sido inaceptable. Y me encargaré de que los culpables paguen por ello.

—Descuide, no creo que ella esté molesta por algo como eso.

—Ciertamente no es como si fuera de las chicas que le angustian este tipo de cosas, director. Pero creo que sería buena idea que cambiara a todo el personal femenino que se encarga del maquillaje y vestuario —sugería cierto peli gris con naturalidad.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, Taniyama-kun.

Para su suerte su cabellera se había salvado. Únicamente habían tenido que cortarle un poco las puntas; razón por la que ahora se encontraba secando su pelo, aguardando a que le trajeran un cambio de ropa.

—Por fortuna pude quitar la pintura de mi rostro —expresaba Axelle viendo todas esas toallitas húmedas que emplearon para limpiar su cara.

—Menos mal que sólo se limitaron a echarte pintura encima —la voz de Syuusuke captó su atención, haciendo que involuntariamente volteara a verle—. Puedes decir quiénes fueron y las despedirán.

—La verdad es que no me importa. Es una broma muy infantil que carece de ingenio…Tampoco es como si no hubiera pasado anteriormente.

—Suenas como si se hubieran metido contigo hace tiempo —mencionó seriamente.

—Son las consecuencias de no saber llevarte con las chicas y sólo hacerlo bien con los chicos. Eso sumado a que salía con chicos un par de años mayores que yo —relató, restándole la importancia correspondiente—. Desde secundaria ha sido así, por lo que no me sorprende —al fin había terminado de secarse, así que empezó a desenredar su cabello—. Aunque en la universidad esa situación se calmó porque no soy alguien que resalte demasiado…pese al color de pelo que tengo —bromeó.

—Me alegra saber que ya no es de ese modo y que te tomas las cosas mejor de lo que muchos lo harían.

—Darle el gusto a las personas como ellas, no es mi ideología de vida —aclaró—. Además, si lo quisiera ya les hubiera hecho una broma mucho mejor que esta y sin que pudieran probar nada —sonrió con gran autoconfianza. Él se quedó callado por unos cuantos segundos antes de soltar una tenue carcajada.

—¿Qué color de pintura usarías tú? —interrogaba con mofa.

—Quizás un naranja chillón que gritará: "mírame". O algo por el estilo —mofó—. De momento apurémonos a terminar o no saldremos nunca de aquí.


	3. Capítulo 113

¡Buenas tardes señoritas! Antes de que el internet me vuelva a abandonar como el día de ayer, mejor actualizo de una buena vez XD No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, más que las maldades que Kise hace con tal de salirse con la suya, las paga y muy caro. ¡Qué viva el bullying al rubiecito! lol

 **Capítulo 113**

 **Todo queda entre hermanos**

En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para regresar a casa, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y que resultaría un verdadero acto de cobardía el dar media vuelta y retornar a Nagoya. Así que se tranquilizó, respiró hondamente y miró a sus alrededores.

Quizás hubiera visitado Tokio hace casi dos meses atrás, pero ese lugar era enorme, demasiado ruidoso, vistoso y ajeno a su tranquila prefectura, por lo que indudablemente no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse para llegar al susodicho estudio donde Kise se encontraba filmando el tan deseado dorama.

Empezó a caminar con naturalidad, como si hubiera nacido allí mismo. Y al mismo tiempo buscaba a alguien que pudiera darle indicaciones precisas hacia dónde debía dirigirse.

— _Si me voy ahora sería muy cobarde de mi parte. Así que ya que ando aquí aprovecharé para distraerme un poco…La semana ha sido un verdadero fastidio…_ —y es que tras el develamiento de su relación con Kise los medios no dejaban de acosarla y las fastidiosas fanáticas del blondo se tornaron una pesadilla viviente.

Bueno, tras unos veinte minutos de caminata habría de percatarse que estaba extraviada y que el sujeto que le orientó estaba igual de desubicado que ella. Vaya manera de iniciar su sábado.

Suspiró y se centró en pedir más información. No iba a derrumbarse por algo tan simple; además, era una alegría que nadie la reconociera en las calles y por ende, nadie le relacionara con Kise Ryouta. Es que desde que empezó a trabajar en ese dorama su fama se fue por los cielos.

—Disculpe, me gustaría pedirle información sobre el siguiente sitio…—mencionó para aquel alto hombre que estaba frente a ella, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

—…Pero si eres…—la sorpresa se contemplaba en ambos rostros. La ciudad ahora no parecía tan grande cuando te topabas a un viejo conocido.

—Aomine-kun —saludó la joven de inmediato.

—Es raro verte por aquí sin Kise…—mencionó. Aunque sabía que el blondo estaba ahora mismo trabajando.

—Digamos que me dieron curiosidad…sus dotes actorales. Seguramente lo hace fatal y todas lo elogiaban sólo por ser medio atractivo…—jamás en esta vida iba a admitir abiertamente las cosas buenas que ese hombre poseía.

—Pues el estudio en donde trabaja no está demasiado lejos de aquí. Aunque debes abordar un autobús para acercarte a la zona.

—¿En serio?¿Podrías decirme cuál tomar? Pedí indicaciones pero la persona parecía igual de pérdida que yo.

—No hay problema. Igualmente me dirijo hacia esa parada —habló.

—Ya veo. Gracias de antemano —ambos cruzaron la calle con tranquilidad, intentando no ser aplastados por la masa humana de personas que iban y venían; tanta humanidad podía ser tedioso para Aoi.

Lo interesante de la parada no era que estuviera repleta en su mayoría por estudiantes de secundaria, sino más bien el par de anuncios que estaban en los laterales, promocionando lo que indudablemente sería uno de los shows más ansiados de la televisión.

—Pero si es…—susurraba Kimura observando con mucha determinación el anuncio. Hablando de su novio, allí estaba, luciendo perfectamente inmaculado, con un aire de misterio y cierto distanciamiento hacia el mundo, pero igualmente viéndose atractivo—….Ryouta…—lo único que arruinaba esa imagen era quien estaba su lado, parada espalda contra espalda y con esa mirada de enamorada pérdida.

—Así que ese es su anuncio…—Aomine tampoco se había quedado sin espectáculo que admirar. Frente a él estaba esa novia suya luciendo esa faceta que no encajaba en ella sin importar la imaginación que tuviera. Después de todo, verla con ese semblante de cohibición mientras aquel joven se limitaba únicamente a tomar su mano entre la suya, era de otro mundo—…Lo veo y no lo creo…

—Sí, esa es la razón por la que sentí un poco de curiosidad…Su papel parecía…interesante —razón que no era falsa, pero esa pelirroja sin duda también estaba dentro de los motivos de su llegada a Tokio; malditos celos.

—Supongo que no sería mala idea pasarme por allí también…—quizás, sólo quizás, las palabras de Kuroko habían hecho mella en él.

Al final Aoi ganó un compañero de viaje que le llevaría hasta el estudio sin opción de perderse y con el que definitivamente ninguna mujer armaría jaleo alguno. Así se ahorraba tener que poner en su lugar a cualquiera que viniera a fastidiarle con el viejo cuento de que era poca mujer para Kise Ryouta.

—Imagino que también pasas por lo mismo…—y por ello Aoi hacía referencia al acaso de fans, ser el centro de los chismes y demás cosas que confería salir con alguien de la sociality.

—No soy acosado por sus fanáticos, al menos —eso era una gran ventaja sobre ella. Normal, él podía ser lo suficientemente intimidante como para que cualquier chico no quisiera meterse con él.

—Tienes suerte de ello —mencionó con notoria envidia. Lo que daría porque esas mujeres acosadoras la dejaran en paz un día al menos.

—Hay otra clase de inconvenientes en lugar de ello.

El viaje hacia el estudio no ocupó más de media hora más de su tiempo, así que pronto estuvieron llegando hasta la recepción, más que listos para pedir informes de a qué piso dirigirse. Al parecer sus parejas no eran los únicos trabajando en ese tipo de grabaciones.

Y para desgracia o alegría, aquella mujer que recién salía del elevador reconocía a uno de los dos sin problema alguno. Por lo que no dudó en acercarse a saludarles.

—Aomine-kun, hola —saludaba la peli verde. El moreno reaccionó al poco rato, la conocía de vista solamente—. ¿Has venido a ver cómo trabaja Axelle?

—Podría decirse.

—Entonces vengan conmigo o nunca los dejarán pasar —emprendió su caminata nuevamente hacia el elevador y ellos le siguieron sin más—. Imagino que tú eres la pareja de Kise-kun, ¿cierto?

—Así es —respondió—. Kimura Aoi, encantada.

—Puedes llamarme simplemente Maeko, Kimura-kun —le hizo saber con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias a esa mujer pudieron acceder al ansiado set de grabación. Y aunque para Aoi no era nuevo el estar dentro de ese ambiente, igualmente estaba sorprendida de la gran cantidad de personas que allí había y ese aire de suspenso que no formaba parte de las sesiones de modelaje. Por su lado, Aomine estaba bastante curioso con su alrededor, ya que algunas actrices que allí estaban también eran modelos y bueno, él las conocía.

Pero tan pronto enfocaron su atención en ese par de blondos que literalmente resaltaban en medio de toda esa gente, se concentraron en lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Su momento de actuar había llegado y la curiosidad les mantenía a la expectativa.

—… _Así que es el turno de Kise…_

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No necesito ayuda ni de ti ni de nadie de la familia. Estamos bien solos, así que no se metan más en nuestras vidas…Ya suficiente han hecho…—mencionaba con tono gélido y esa mirada cargada de un claro sentimiento de desprecio.

—Apenas y puedes lidiar contigo mismo, ¿cómo puedes hacerte cargo de tu hermana? Ella podría estar mejor.

—Simplemente vete. No tiene caso seguir hablando de cosas como estas…Si quieres seguir incordiando con esto, hazlo conmigo pero deja a Shiro fuera de todo esto.

—Tsk…Si serás necio.

—Se queda —hablaba el director para el elenco—. Me gusta esa mirada Kise-kun. Lo estás haciendo bien. Si continúas así te recomendaré para otros doramas.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió como era usual.

Esos dos no pronunciaron palabra alguna. Solamente estaban viendo todo desde un lugar privilegiado, notando que ese par de rubios estaban tan metidos en su papel que no habían notado que estaban allí, apreciando su trabajo desde primera fila.

Fue así como Aoi descubrió que un Kise serio, trabajador, responsable y que era capaz de pasar de las insinuaciones femeninas con una destreza digna de alguien que no concibe las relaciones sentimentales como trascendentales, resultaba indiscutiblemente atractivo para sus ojos. Es que era ridículo que se sintiera totalmente atrapada por el personaje que representaba dentro de esa historia de drama y romance, que le hizo sentir cierta pena que le coloreó las mejillas de un tenue carmesí.

Además, el que usara esas gafas y tuviera esa clase de desplantes, estaban volviéndole lentamente fan de ese bien parecido personaje.

—… _Debo admitir que ese personaje es mejor de lo que me había contado. Si tan sólo fuera la mitad de lo que actúa…_ —deseos de cosas imposibles al fin y al cabo.

Aomine también estaba experimentado ciertos sentimientos encontrados en cuanto aprecio las diversas actuaciones de la francesa. En cada una de ellas se mostraba como una chica dura a la que poco o nada le importaba ser molestada por sus compañeras de clase o cualquiera que no simpatizara con su actitud, pero cuando se trataba de su querido hermano le afloraba ese sentimiento fraternal y ese lado de aparente dulzura.

Era tan opuesta a como en realidad era, que resultaba curioso que le atrajera una faceta como esa en ella. Podría decirse que sería en cierto modo lindo que respondiera alguna vez así o que se cohibiera con algo y no deseara admitirlo abiertamente. Lamentablemente ella era cínica por naturaleza y nunca pasaría.

— _Al menos no actúa tan desastrosamente mal como imaginaba…_

Valía la pena recalcar que con sólo limitarse a ver todo el trajineo que esos dos tenían, ya estaban más que cansados. Y bueno, era cosa normal si se consideraba que pasaban de las seis de la tarde y apenas estaban dando por concluida la sesión de trabajo.

Fue cuando todos empezaron a dedicarse a guardar el equipo y resguardar el último escenario, que podían sentir que estaban a nada de la libertad. No obstante, ciertos rubios se les habían perdido de su campo de visión.

—¿Y ahora a dónde se han metido? —fue la pregunta conjunta de esos dos.

—Seguramente estén en su camerino. Les tocó compartirlo este día —les notificaba Maeko, indicándoles hacia dónde debían movilizarse—. Díganles de favor que mañana las grabaciones serán a las 10 a.m.

—Entendido —agradecía la castaña.

Haciendo a un lado las miradas inquisidoras y curiosas del personal, así como los murmullos, lograron dar con ese par sin problema alguno. Estaban guardando sus cosas a una velocidad épica mientras estaban atendiendo el celular; por lo visto estaban siendo muy solicitados. Así que pronto ya estaban en el centro del concurrido salón, despidiéndose de todos.

Y sí, nuevamente los ignoraron olímpicamente.

—¡¿Aoi…?!

El blondo ya no podía decir absolutamente nada más y tampoco es como si su cerebro estuviera para procesar profundos pensamientos y oraciones coherentes. Ahora lo único que su cabeza quería hacer era sentir con lujo de detalle los labios de la castaña.

Se había dirigido hacia él sin decir nada y osado hacer lo que muchas mujeres desearían: robarle un beso a ese atractivo hombre. Era su pareja y gozaba de esos privilegios y más.

—-E-Estoy sorprendido de que…estés aquí, Aoi —esa sonrisa tonta y que podía derretir a cualquiera, adornó su bonito rostro. Estaba encantado de la vida en que ella hubiera dado el primer paso y besarle de esa manera en frente de todos.

—Dijiste que podía venir a verte trabajar, así que no hay problema —se encogió de hombros, intentando ignorar lo avergonzada que se sentía de ofertar una muestra de afecto ante tanto público observador.

—Sea lo que haya sido, me alegra de que estés aquí —ese tono de alegría era puro y sincero, lo que provocó que sonriera tenuemente. Y ya con esa emoción de por medio, la estrechó en un amoroso abrazo; Kise y sus romanticismos innecesarios.

—…Cursi…—comentó, desviando su atención.

Era inevitable que las exclamaciones de sorpresa aparecieran inmediatamente tras el término de aquel beso, así como más susurros innecesarios. Sin embargo, alguien estaba aprovechando esa situación para contribuir con su granito de arena al fastidio colectivo de esas celosas mujeres.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés soltando ese tipo de comentarios? —y es que Aomine había cachado a la rubia mencionar casual para todas las allí presente unas cuantas cosillas.

—¿A qué te refieres Daiki? ¿No es obvio que son pareja, que se quieren mucho y que cualquier otra persona está de más?¿O que Kise se la vive mandándole mensajitos cursilones a Aoi cada que puede? Él lleva Cielo de Amor en las venas, Daiki.

—¿Algo te hicieron, verdad? —miró ese grupo de mujeres que literalmente ardían en las llamas de la envidia hacia la afortunada que gozaba de los mimos de Kise y de odio hacia su novia que por lo visto les devolvía su amistosa cordialidad con palabras.

—Hasta Aominecchi vino a verme actuar.

—No te emociones idiota, vine por Axelle, no por ti —las cosas claras.

—-¿Verdad que el papel de hermanita le va de maravilla?

—-Debo de admitir que es raro verla siendo así, pero le queda…Siendo Daisuke eres más simpático.

—-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso…?

—-Pero no podemos tener todo en esta vida, así que es con lo que toca lidiar —comentaba para Aoi más que nada. Esos dos se sintieron claramente ofendidos; los muy desvergonzados preferían a sus contrapartes actorales.

—-Claramente —le seguía el juego la oji verde.

—-¿Y si vamos a cenar? Estamos muriéndonos de hambre —hablaba Axelle en representación de Kise y ella.

—-No suena mala idea —secundaba la castaña. Nada como esos deliciosos placeres de la vida de echarle en cara a esas mujeres que ella tenía lo que tanto deseaban.

—-Que sea algo así como una cita doble —bien, a Ryouta se le había ido la lengua más de la cuenta por la emoción, causando otra ola de sorpresivas expresiones faciales.

—Has dicho algo innecesario, Ryouta…—le susurró Aoi. Y era cierto. Si bien sabían que Axelle tenía pareja, no habían dado con quién gracias a la confusión que esos tres amigos suyos le causaban a los paparazis.

—¿D-Dije cita? Hablo de una salida entre viejos amigos…—intentó corregir su fallo para que todos olvidaran ese detallito que se le fue sin pensárselo—. V-Vámonos ya…

Como bien pudieron abandonaron aquel centro de trabajo y se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el restaurante que cierto blondo creyó conveniente para la ocasión. Especialmente porque ya conocía el sazón y el buen servicio que allí aportaban, por lo que el resto simplemente le siguió sin decir nada.

Al menos debían reconocerle que tenía buen gusto, porque el exterior de aquel establecimiento era impecable y como bien había dicho, se encontraba bastante concurrido. Pero gracias a que Kise había hablado para reservar, pudieron entrar y tomar asiento sin tener que esperar.

—¿Y qué clase de comida sirven aquí? —preguntaba la castaña revisado la carta. Ningún platillo le sonaba.

—Comida coreana —respondió el blondo.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan internacional, Kise? —le echaba en cara el moreno. Nada de lo que estaba allí le era conocido ni por asomo.

— _Esperen un momento…Reconozco el logotipo de este restaurante…_ —su carmesí mirada se posicionó en aquel sombreado que indudablemente representaba a un tigre rugiendo y el fastuoso nombre del restaurante—. _Pero si es el mismo que…_

—¿Y cómo fue que terminaste en un sitio como éste, Ryouta? —es que el lugar no estaba muy a la vista del público por lo que alguien debió de haberle llevado allí. Y por alguien seguramente se trataba de una mujer.

—Axelle-chan me lo recomendó el fin de semana pasado —respondió frescamente. La francesa sólo abrió sus lindas pupilas hasta no más poder—. Pidió comida a domicilio de este restaurante el sábado pasado y la compartió conmigo —esa sonrisa solo le provocaba a la rubia arrojarle el menú contra su cara.

— _¡Es la primera vez que vengo a este sitio! Y que yo sepa la que te compró comida ese día y el siguiente, fue Ayane, no yo…_ —podría tener cara de inocente y que no rompe ni un plato, pero estaba usando su asociación laboral para esconder ciertos asuntos peliagudos que cabrearían a la castaña—. _Me usas de excusa para esconder lo cínico que fuiste el fin de semana pasado mientras te dejabas mimar por esas locas._

—¿Ah sí? Tienes gustos muy curiosos, Axelle —mencionaba Aoi con su atención de vuelta al menú—. Me pregunto qué pediré…

—Te recomiendo el Bulgogi o el Naengmyeon —Kise, dándole consejos culinarios.

—¿Qué te vas a pedir tú, Axelle? —preguntó curiosa la mujer, ignorando las sugerencias del blondo.

—¿Yo…? Bueno, estoy indecisa, hay cosas muy buenas aquí…No me decido entre el Bibimbap y la Cocina Real —menos mal que ya estaba volviéndose experta en actuar.

—Ya veo —conocía a su hombre, sabía que algunas cosas que salían de su linda boquita podrían no ser ciertas o perfectamente manipuladas a su santa conveniencia.

—… _Kise, esta me la vas a pagar…Al menos si vas a fingir que te invité algo, pregúntame a dónde sí he ido a comer…Aoi no es tonta y estoy segura de que sospecha_ —pensaba al tiempo que seguía revisando el menú. Nada, nada le sonaba ni por el nombre ni las fotos.

Y después de un rato de deliberar y pensarse bien qué pedir, la orden conjunta fue tomada y solamente restaba esperar a que los platillos fueran servidos.

—Entonces te quedarás el fin de semana en Tokio, ¿no es así? —alguien estaba muy feliz de que cierta chica se quedara a su lado.

—Es muy tarde para que viaje —habría de usar esa excusa para no inflarle demasiado el ego a cierto novio suyo.

—¿Y se puede saber con quién viniste a este sitio?

—Sola, Daiki…Me gusta descubrir nuevos sitios con buena comida por mi propia cuenta…Así que mientras degustaba unos deliciosos Tteok, leía un buen libro —relató de la manera más convincente que le fue posible—. Y el fin de semana pasado decidí pedir algo de aquí y ya que Kise me miraba como cachorro muerto de hambre, decidí comprarle algo —ella sonreía lindamente, pero Ryouta sabía que si se quedaba a solas con esa mujer lo mínimo que le haría sería una llave de lucha.

—Y como favor de sus buenas atenciones —debía decirlo para no verse como el aprovechado que en realidad era—, le compré unos deliciosos chocolates justo antes de salir del trabajo. Estaban deliciosos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Estaban exquisitos, así que un día debemos repetir la experiencia —aseveró felizmente—. _¿Hablas de esos chocolates que te obsequiaron Mikari y Hana?¿O esos de esa costosa chocolatería que Mamiko mandó especialmente a traer para ti?_

—Parece que se la viven comiendo —regañaba Aoi a Kise—. Terminarás engordando.

— _¿Vivir comiendo? Yo comí fideos y bolas de arroz esos dos días, mismos que compré en un supermercado…_

—Eso no sucederá, Aoi. Siempre estaré en buena forma —su narcicismo tuvo como paga un codazo por parte de su frágil mujer—. ¡Auch…!

Gracias al cielo la comida había llegado al fin, logrando salvar a la francesa de continuar con aquella farsa para que el blondo quedara bien frente a Aoi. Aunque al menos gracias a que él había elegido buenos platillos no se lamentarían de lo que comerían; al menos no iba a ser dinero tirado a la basura.

—¿No es tu celular el que suena, Axelle-chan? —a los oídos de Kise había llegado la pegajosa tonadita que caracterizaba las llamadas del móvil de la francesa.

—Tienes razón —como bien pudo sacó el celular y miró la pantalla—. _Justo lo que me faltaba ahora…han postergado la salida del juego que tanto esperaba. Puras malas pasadas este día…_

—¿A quién estás saludando, Kise? —sus esmeraldas contemplaron al efusivo chico que alzaba su mano y saludaba animosamente.

—A las amigas de Axelle-chan. Parece ser que se animaron a venir a comer a este sitio —mencionó tranquilamente para ella-.

— _¿Amigas? Yo no tengo amigas en ese lugar…_ —miró de reojo al punto en que Kise estaba posando su atención. Se trataba de las mismas actrices que le habían llenado de chocolates el fin de semana pasado; claramente la miraron con desdén—… _.No importa por dónde lo mires, ellas me odian profundamente…_

—Parece que estás empezándote a relacionar con quién deberías…—sentenciaba vilmente Daiki al tiempo que degustaba su platillo de carne de cerdo—. Ya era hora de que tengas amigas.

—Sí, supongo que estoy en esa etapa de mi vida…—si supiera que sólo había incrementado su lista de amigos.

Ya con el estómago lleno y las energías repuestas, abandonaron el agradable restaurante y emprendieron la retirada. La noche apenas había caído y Kise consideraba que todavía era muy pronto para volver a casa, por lo que no extrañaba que arrastrara a todos hacia sus egoístas caprichos.

De ese modo terminaron frente al cine más cercano.

—¿Vamos a ver una película a estas horas? —interrogaba curiosa Aoi.

—Por supuesto. Hay un estreno que he querido ver desde la semana pasada —habló con emoción.

—Yo quiero ver esa —señalaba Axelle con emoción aquel anuncio. Se trataba de una película de miedo de impacto y psicológico.

—No me sorprende —decía el moreno, suspirando—. Bueno, es la mejor que hay —todas las demás eran cursis, dramáticas y lo que le seguía.

—Yo pensaba más en ver esa —indicó con el dedo índice aquel título polémico que hizo que la francesa quisiera salir de allí corriendo.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan ese tipo de películas? —Aoi sabía que el hombre era cursi, pero no esperaba que a esos niveles.

—Tiene muy buena trama. Así que siento curiosidad al respecto —estipuló con una sonrisa—. Además, está a tema con nuestra cita doble. ¿Qué dicen?

—Olvídalo, odio ese tipo de cosas —chasqueó el moreno.

—Yo también —secundaba la francesa.

—Vamos, no sean así. Ya hemos hecho todo el camino hasta aquí. Además, ya no hay funciones para la que quieren ver —cosa que no era mentira. Al parecer únicamente había horarios para las películas cursilonas del momento.

Y con un poder casi sobrehumano el rubio logró arrastrar a todos a ver lo que quería ver. Aunque para ello haya tenido que pagar las entradas, comprar las chucherías para ver el filme y comprarle el juego que quisiera a Axelle.

Esa salida le salió muy cara.

—Te dije que saldrías perdiendo proponiéndole algo como eso —comentaba Aomine con burla sosteniendo aquella charola con palomitas y refresco.

—Jamás pensé que los juegos costaran…tan caros…—lloraba, lamentándose por haber sido tan precipitado y querer que todos vieran esa cursi película.

—Seguramente no es tan mala la película —Axelle estaba feliz por su nueva adquisición.

—Es lo que te pasa por obligar a las personas a hacer algo que no quieren —le recriminaba la castaña.

—Sólo entremos a ver la película…

Les sorprendió el gran número de personas que había en la sala. Claro, todas eran parejitas, ansiosas de que la función diera inicio y desparramar miel por cada poro de su piel.

Tomaron asiento y acomodaron las cosas que llevaban consigo. Todavía restaba un poco antes de que empezara.

—¿No es divertido salir de este modo? —preguntaba Kise. A mano izquierda tenía a Aoi, pero a su derecha a cierto moreno.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota.

—¿Cuánto dices que dura esta película? —quería volver a casa para empezar a viciarse como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos —informó Aoi. Ella tampoco estaba emocionada de la vida por ver un drama romántico, pero no pudo resistirse a la petición del rubio; además, era un buen momento para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

La película al fin comenzó, llamando a todos a guardar silencio. Y mientras algunos la veían con cierto interés y emoción, otros tres simplemente intentaban entender por qué la gente amaba ese tipo de cosas.

Y fue así que para la primera mitad de la película dos personas se habían aburrido hasta el punto de quedarse dormidos.

—Lo esperaba de Daiki, pero no de Aoi…—expresó quedito la rubia con ese vaso de refresco en manos. El moreno estaba dormido plácidamente sobre su hombro.

—Bueno, no es su género —él estaba feliz de que la castaña estuviera acurrucada junto a él mientras le abrazaba tiernamente.

—¿Así que este era tu plan desde el inicio? —le miró de soslayo y el otro fingió demencia.

—No sé de qué hablas, Axelle-chan.

—Le diré a mis nuevas amigas que te compren chocolates importados.

—Ha sido un buen sábado después de todo.

—No te hagas el loco y deja de ignorarme, Kiserino —replicó.

—…Aoi se ve tan linda dormida…—hombre enamorado no entiende de lógica ni de reclamos.

—Yo no tengo que hacer este tipo de cosas para obtener los mismos resultados, Kise —mencionó con naturalidad mientras le sonreía cínicamente.

—¿E-Estás…presumiéndome tus habilidades?

—No. Te presumo la resolución de mi celular y que mis amigos los estilistas saben tomar buenas fotografías.

Kise abrió sus ojitos como platos. Las imágenes que le pasaba eran de él y las supuestas amigas de la rubia, conviviendo amenamente mientras comían o esperaban su turno para actuar. Fuera la excusa que le diera a Aoi lo apalearía porque en vez de haber escarmentado y comportarse como un hombre abnegado y estableciendo distancia, allí estaba, dejándose consentir y mimar por las féminas del set.

—Axelle-chan, tú no serías capaz de…—tragó saliva pesadamente del nerviosismo que eso le provocaba.

—Creo que tenemos un trato, ¿no Kise?


	4. Capítulo 114

¡Buenas noches mis criaturillas! Hoy les he traído dotación doble de esta historia porque me ha nacido el impulso desde este oscuro corazón /3 Les traigo alegría y risas, pero también drama XD Es que ya estaba demorándome en meter eso u_u y no todo puede ser perfecto, ¿verdad? No me odien y piensen en que pronto irán conociendo a las sospechosas que les arrebatarán a Marko, Leo y Hadrien(?) Ellos también merecen amor jajajaja ¡Saludos!

 **Capítulo 114**

 **Las cosas no siempre son como parecen ser**

En cuanto contempló la llegada de aquel par de conocidos suyos, su primera reacción fue saludarles, pero terminó cediendo ante su curiosidad. Por lo que sus pupilas simplemente miraban a la pequeña persona que llevaba entre brazos la castaña y que estaba de lo más animada mirando a su alrededor mientras sujetaba aquel biberón con sus pequeñas manos.

Era imposible no relacionarlos, no cuando no sólo estaba ese tono de cabello sino también esa coloración ambarina decorándole las pupilas. Era como su versión rejuvenecida. No había manera de negar que guardaban un sorprendente parentesco.

—Buenos días, Axelle-chan, Aominecchi —saludó frescamente, sonriéndoles y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Ese par estaban patidifusos ante lo que estaban viendo.

—¿Y ese niño….? —tanteó Daiki.

—¿Verdad que es adorable? —dijo Aoi con una sonrisa. Amaba a los niños y no podía evitar sacar ese lado tierno y maternal—. Por fortuna no se parece nada a Ryouta…Es tan tranquilo y adorable.

—Es bueno saber eso…—soltaba vilmente el moreno.

—Menos mal que no sacó nada de ti, Kise —agregaba Axelle, acercándose al infante. Se agachó ante el pequeño, sonriendo discretamente—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Eiji —aclaró su duda la castaña.

—¿Puedo tomarle una foto, Kise? —interrogaba al blondo.

—Claro…¿Pero por qué razón? —tenía curiosidad al respecto.

—Es muy bonito, por eso —mencionó campantemente, tomándole la foto al infante. Hasta parecía que había posado para la cámara—. Creo que tiene tu encanto para las fotos, Kise.

—¿Verdad que sí? Le dije eso mismo a Aoi pero no me creyó —mencionaba lleno de emoción por encontrar a alguien que compartiera su punto de vista.

—Es un bebé, es imposible que pase eso —rompía sus ilusiones Kimura.

—Yo digo que es todo lo contrario. Tiene esa mirada llena de seguridad, como la que Kise posee cada que sube al escenario —mencionaba con una seriedad abrumadora.

—Axelle-chan, ¡tú sí me entiendes! —le faltó poco para tomar las manos de la francesa y celebrar que alguien entendía su visión.

—…Lo ha embaucado totalmente…

—No sé si pensar que él es muy fácil de engañar o ella es muy buena haciéndolo…—comentaba Aoi mirando a su novio dando todo un discurso de qué hacía a Eiji tan encantador y una promesa en el mundo del modelaje.

—Las dos —sentenció Aomine. Quién mejor que él para hablar de las habilidades de su novia.

Después de que Aoi buscara un sitio donde permanecer con el pequeño Eiji y que Aomine terminara a su lado a regañadientes teniendo que tolerar a un mini Kise, el rodaje dio inicio como el día anterior.

Aunque no era su actuación la que estaba levantando los cuchicheos de la gente, sino más bien algo totalmente diferente. Y pese a que todas las personas de allí fueron de lo más discretas, a esos dos no les costó trabajo darse cuenta de que era el pequeño Eiji el que estaba causando interés masivo.

¿Pero por qué razón?

—Aquí tienes tus juguetes favoritos, Eiji—comentó animosamente la castaña. Ya habían puesto una pequeña colchoneta en el piso y una cálida manta para que el pequeño pudiera estar recostado jugueteando con su mordedora y un mundo de peluches—. Estás comportándote muy bien. Ryouta es un exagerado al decir que sería mucho trabajo el cuidarte.

— _¿Por qué presiento que todo esto es tu culpa, Axelle?_ —la celeste mirada del moreno se enfocaba en la francesa, quien estaba muy centrada en su celular tecleando quién sabe qué cosa.

—Es muy bonito, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene? —se animó una chica a preguntar.

—Un año y un par de meses —respondió. Ese pequeño era tan enternecedor y parecía estar captando la atención de todos.

—V-Veo que se parece mucho a Kise-kun…

—Es lo que sus hermanas y madre dicen. Están felices por alguna razón de que así sea…

—Deben estar muy felices, aunque todos…están conmocionados…

—Es imposible no estarlo cuando es tan adorable —su mano había sido atrapada por las del pequeño—. ¿No es así Eiji? Hasta está feliz de estar en el ambiente de Ryouta.

—Es lo que contemplo…

—Algunos rasgos pueden heredarse —comentaba casualmente la francesa, aproximándose a la escena—. Y creo que el pequeño Eiji ha salido parecido en más de un sentido al buen Kise. El tiempo pasa tan rápido…Recuerdo cuando mencionaba cómo se conocieron y se enamoraron…—relató con una emoción digna de un niño pequeño que ha abierto sus regalos de Navidad.

—Creo que necesita un cambio de pañal…—Kimura estaba en su rollo maternal que no prestó atención a lo que Daishi dijo y que se podía malinterpretar de los peores modos posibles.

—Nada como una familia feliz, plena y en crecimiento —sonreía despampanante la blonda.

— _Lo está haciendo con todo el dolo posible…Kise debió de haberle hecho algo que le cabreara a este nivel. Casi siento pena por ello…Casi…_ —mientras no se metiera con él podía hacerle lo que quisiera al resto del mundo.

—¿Dónde están los baños? —interrogante que fue respondida por Daishi, quien le indicó qué camino tomar—. Gracias.

—Nació para ser madre, ¿cierto? —mencionaba inocentemente Axelle a la joven que seguía incrédula ante lo que veía y escuchaba.

—…Por lo visto…

Aoi no demoraría demasiado tiempo en cambiar al pequeño, por lo que pronto se encontró fuera de aquellos bonitos y bien cuidados baños. Sin embargo, no podía continuar avanzando hacia el estudio; un grupo de personas se interpusieron en su camino.

Al parecer estaban haciendo una entrega bastante numerosa de esos bonitos jarrones violáceos adornados magníficamente por vivaces y felices girasoles. Y sin duda se trataba de una entrega bastante grande que apenas estaba llegando a su final.

Por lo que cuando entró al set, le fue imposible no apreciar todos esos arreglos. Si sus buenos cálculos matemáticos no le fallaban eran justamente unos veinte; todos puestos donde podían. Por lo que el lugar lucía increíblemente bonito y colorido.

—¿Y todo esto? —cuestionó a Ryouta, quien permanecía a escasos metros de la entrada junto a Aomine.

—De repente empezaron a llegar unos tras otros, hasta que trajeron todos –relataba el rubio, examinando uno de esos arreglos que estaba su alcance. Traía una pequeña tarjetita que ponía: "Independence" —. Qué extraño, no trae remitente…

—¿Para quién se supone que son? —porque y capaz había una loca mujer con los ovarios suficientes para mandarle flores a Kise. Cosa que ya había pasado anteriormente.

—…Axelle…Es lo que pone atrás las tarjetas que hay en cada jarrón —habló Taniyama que llevaba uno de esos bonitos arreglos florales.

En ese pequeño momento pareciera como si todos hubieran decidido mirar a la aludida, movidos entre sorpresa y enorme curiosidad. Misma que estaba bebiendo felizmente un té helado, creyendo que todas esas flores habían sido para cualquier otra persona allí presente.

—¿Qué sucede?¿Ya saben a quién le trajeron todos estos girasoles?

—Son para ti Axelle-chan —aclaraba su hermano postizo—. ¿No es increíble que te hagan este tipo de obsequios? —él estaba feliz por alguna razón que a ella no le quedaba clara; pero estaba confundida y Aomine no estaba nada feliz por tan espléndido regalo.

—Pues no sé qué decir…Aunque es extraño…

—¿Por qué te han mandado veinte jarrones con girasoles?

—Quizás sólo sea coincidencia —levantó uno de esos arreglos, mirándolo con curiosidad—. Mis flores favoritas son los girasoles. Aunque solamente cinco personas saben eso. Y ninguna pudo haber sido. Así que es extraño.

—Eso significa que tienes un admirador secreto —decía Ryouta sonriente. Posiblemente estaba feliz de que algo como eso le pasara a alguien más además de él.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno eso, eh? —reprochaba el moreno. Justo lo que le faltaba ahora, un fan secreto.

—Oye Ryouta, ¿dónde está Eiji? —cuestionó con tono áspero, frío y prácticamente asesino.

—Él está justamente a…—el blondo sintió que el alma y todo se le iba del cuerpo. El pequeño no estaba donde lo había dejado justo después de que Aoi se lo dio para poder sacar unas cuantas cosas de la pañalera. Únicamente estaban sus juguetes, chupete y biberón. Al parecer se distrajo ante el cotilleo y no notó en qué momento el pequeño agarró camino solo—. S-Seguramente…está por aquí…—removió todo rápidamente, temiendo por su hombría…nuevamente. Pero al final nada, ese niño no estaba—. ¡¿A-Aoi…qué v-vas a hacerme?!

—¡¿Pero cómo has podido ser tan descuidado Ryouta Kise?! —y es que le faltaba nada para romperle su carita y mallugar su cuerpecito allí mismo.

—¡Y-Ya verás…que lo vamos a encontrar!

—Di eso sin esconderte detrás de mí —nada como usar a Daiki como escudo humano.

Y antes de que la castaña asesinara al blondo y se tuviera que buscar un reemplazo, el director cesó las actividades laborales y pidió la cooperación de todos para hallar al pequeño Eiji antes de que algún desafortunado evento se suscitara; después de todo era pequeño y había muchas cosas peligrosas para él.

De esa manera todos quedaron divididos en pequeños grupos para abarcar una mayor área de búsqueda. Y lamentablemente Aomine había quedado en el grupo de Kise; lo cual no sería tan tedioso si no hubiera dos mujeres que no hacían más que consolarle mientras buscaban.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —independientemente de lo despreocupado que podía llegar a ser Kise, no podía estar tranquilo hasta que no hallaran a Eiji.

—Mira, esa rendija de ventilación está abierta —señalaba el moreno. Y si eso era poco, cerca de la entrada se encontraba un pequeño babero.

—¡Esto es de Eiji! —se apresuró a recoger aquel trapito y arrugarlo entre sus manos—. Tu madre va a matarme cuando se entere de esto —lloriqueaba como si no existiera mañana.

—¿A dónde lleva este conducto? —cuestionó a las dos mujeres que estaban conmovidas por la paternidad del rubio.

—A la lavandería, si no me equivoco.

—Muévete Kise. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que se mueva de allí.

—¡Aominecchi, eres tan buen amigo! —estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero los buenos reflejos del moreno evitaron esa catástrofe—. ¡Eres tan cruel conmigo!

—¡Mueve tu maldito trasero y deja de quejarte!

Para cuando llegaron al centro de lavado no demoraron en verificar en cada uno de los grandes contenedores que allí había si estaba el travieso infante. No obstante, sin importar cuánto empeño pusieron en la cacería, no hallaron al pequeño por ninguna parte; ni siquiera dejando el lugar patas arriba.

Una vez más se les había escabullido.

Abandonaron la lavandería y miraron los alrededores. En ese mismo piso también se encontraba un pequeño almacén donde se llevaban todos los vestuarios que se empleaban en esa compañía de grabación. Razón por la que no dudaron en preguntarle a la encargada si había visto a un pequeño bebé aventurero.

—Disculpe, ¿hay alguien? Quisiera preguntar si ha visto a un pequeño….

—Lo siento. Es que he tenido un invitado inesperado…—comunicaba una mujer desde el mundo de trajes colgados que se visualizaban al final del único pasillo que allí existía.

—¡Eiji! —su exclamación se tornó en un grito de felicidad en cuanto vio al pequeño que estaba siendo cargado por la dependienta del lugar—. ¡Estás sano y salvo! —el pequeño soltó una angelical carcajada en cuanto vio al blondo, estirando sus bracitos hacia él.

—¿Es tuyo? —interrogaba la mujer. Kise simplemente asintió—. Debes ser más cuidadoso. Si no lo hubiera encontrado algo realmente malo pudo haberle pasado.

—Lo sé…—soltó con enorme pesar y arrepentimiento por su descuido—. No volverá a pasar —prometió.

—Sin duda eres un bebé muy travieso —decía la mujer, acariciando las mejillas del risueño pequeñín.

—Es muy curioso y le gusta ser muy vivaracho —suspiró por segunda vez. Ya podía sentirse a salvo.

—Hace tiempo atrás dejé a mi pequeña Kana al cuidado de mi hermano menor y su novia…Terminaron perdiéndolo de vista dentro de mi propia casa…—contó con una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora esa anécdota le causaba cierta gracia.

—Algo parecido le pasó a este idiota —señalaba Daiki.

—Será mejor que regresemos o Aoi me asesinará —le contaba al pobre niño que sólo parecía reírse de su desgracia.

Después de que el anuncio de que el pequeño Eiji había sido encontrado, todo volvió a la normalidad. Y aunque Ryouta había recibido un suave codazo en el estómago por ser un descuidado de lo peor, sobreviviría para continuar con el rodaje; claro, ahora por nada del mundo Aoi dejaría que el rubio cuidara del pequeñito.

—¿Quién diría que terminaría en el set donde esos dos están trabajando? —alguien había entrado a la media hora de que se empezó a grabar. Llevaba consigo una gran maleta con pequeñas ruedas.

—Eiko-chan, por aquí —llamaba uno de los estilistas de Axelle.

—Es la misma mujer que encontró a este revoltoso —indicó el moreno para la castaña, ya que ella había querido saber quién fue la persona que halló a Eiji y agradecerle por haberlo cuidado.

—Eres tú de nuevo —la mujer desvió su camino para dirigirse hacia el moreno. También aprovechó para saludar al bebé; le había robado el corazón.

—Gracias por cuidarlo —gratificaba Aoi con sinceridad.

—Descuida, no fue nada. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se llama?

—Eiji.

—Qué nombre más adorable…Al verlo recuerdo que mi hermano se veía tan adorable de bebé, lástima que creció y se volvió tan agrio como un limón —decía con enorme burla.

—A veces así pasa —comentó casual mirando de soslayo a Kise; estaban maquillándole y él se sentía todo un divo.

—¿Eiko….?

—El mundo sin duda es tan pequeño. ¡Mira que encontrarnos justamente aquí! —expresó al tiempo que abrazaba a la francesa con una emoción contagiosa. Aunque si continuaba así la terminaría ahogando con esa frondosa "personalidad"; mal momento para que fuera diez centímetros más alta que ella.

—C-Casi…me ahogo…—respiró al fin.

—Sabía que estabas trabajando en este ambiente, pero no creía que también actuabas —relató, enfocando esas vívidas y preciosas pupilas azul cielo en ella.

—Y-Yo tampoco sabía que eras maquillista y estilista en esta compañía…—aquella muchacha continuaba siendo tan hermosa y primorosa como la recordaba. Vestía siempre de manera armoniosa, amarrando su ondulante y castaña cabellera para estar más cómoda—. Los años te han favorecido, Eiko.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Axelle —sonreía por el reencuentro y todo lo que debían contarse.

—¿Se conocen? —lanzaba Daiki a ese par.

—Sí, Axelle y yo nos conocimos hace más de seis años atrás —estipuló—. Fue la dulce novia de mi pedante hermano…Uno que por cierto sigue sin devolverme mi llamada.

—Típico de él —decía la otra.

—Lo siento, he sido muy grosera Yo hablándoles como si nada y sin presentarme…Mi nombre es Tatsuhisa Eiko —Aoi se presentó en la brevedad posible, pero Aomine se quedó callado unos breves segundos; esa mujer era algo del fastidioso rubio.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hizo mi hermano a Aomine? —curioseaba la oji azul a Axelle.

—Nada en realidad. Solamente fue él.

—Bueno, eso es más que suficiente para fastidiar a unos cuantos —soltó con humor. Estaba claro que no le importaba hablar mal de su queridísimo hermano—. Es un borde de lo peor.

—¿Así que trabajarás aquí, no?

—Así es. Y pediré ser tu estilista de ahora en adelante —le avisó alegremente.

—Me parece bien —le sonrió con el mismo entusiasmo.

—¿Crees que puedas prestarme tu celular, Axelle? —cuestionó inocentemente. La francesa ya sabía de qué iba su petición, por lo que cedió.

—Parecen llevarse bastante bien —mencionaba Kimura. Eiko se había apartado un poco para hablar por teléfono.

—Espera…entones los que perdieron de vista al bebé fueron…—Aomine miraba con vileza a su novia y ella solamente sonreía y sonreía.

—Diré a mi defensa que estaba durmiendo en su cuna…y que de pronto desapareció…

—Los bebés no desaparecen.

—Fue muy curioso ya que nos regañó porque podía jurar prácticamente que estábamos teniendo relaciones prohibidas e ilícitas, aprovechando que la casa estaba sola y únicamente estábamos nosotros dos…Pero cuando vio que lo único que hicimos en las horas que no estuvo fue hablar de Marx y el capitalismo dijo que no deberíamos desperdiciar nuestra juventud en frivolidades…Esa mujer es muy complicada para simples mortales como yo.

—Mmmm….—y así Aoi decidió mantener lejos al pequeño del cuidado de Axelle—. Eres como Ryouta.

—Cuidar niños pequeños no es lo mío —confesó sin mayor rodeo—. Cuando se ponen a llorar no sé qué hacer al respecto y entro en una crisis de pánico.

—Listo Axelle, muchas gracias —la mujer había vuelto, devolviéndole el electrónico a la rubia.

—¿Y cómo te fue?

—No me quiere decir en dónde está viviendo ahora… —estipuló con fastidio—. Pero lo peor fue que dijo que me consiguiera una vida o un hombre, lo que me fuera más fácil —hizo su mano derecha un bonito puño, listo para golpear a cierto hermanito.

—Suena a algo que él diría.

—A veces me pregunto qué fue lo que le viste Axelle.

—Compartimos esa misma duda existencial —secundaba el moreno inocentemente.

—…Es ególatra, narcisista, egoísta, vengativo, pedante, sarcástico, vil, violento, nada romántico, quisquilloso a no más poder, malhumorado, antisocial, pervertido…Las únicas cosas buenas que tiene es que tiene son su bonita cara, que es inteligente, es bueno en los deportes y sabe cocinar…

— _Ahora que lo pone de esa manera…Estoy viendo cierto patrón de concordancia entre él y…._ —sus carmesí pupilas se enfocaron por completo en Daiki. Cada adjetivo que esa mujer había dado para describir a Kai embonaban de una manera maravillosamente aterradora en el moreno—. _No me digas que eso…de que dicen que inconscientemente buscamos hombres con los mismos patrones es cierto….¡Pero si Jomei y Tohma nada tenían que ver con estos dos! E-Espera…si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista…¿Significa que me siento de esta manera por Daiki porque me recuerda inconscientemente a Kai?_ —sacudió de su cabeza aquel pensamiento y se enfocó en la charla. No saldría nada bueno de picarse en asuntos como esos.

—De manera que estaremos trabajando juntas de ahora en adelante, Axelle.

—Ah, sí, me alegra escuchar eso. Ya me cansé de que mis amigas me llenen de comida que sólo me hace engordar —mencionó con cierta alevosía, aprovechando que Kise estaba allí. La hora de la comida había llegado al fin—. Por cierto, si quieres saber dónde vive Kai, está rentando junto con Marko.

—¡¿Ah?! Así que…Eso lo explica todo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntaba la chica al poco rato.

—Me he topado con Marko varias veces por donde alquilo…Mis padres me dijeron que los ha visitado varias veces desde que empezó el año.

—Espera…sólo habría una razón para que hiciera algo como eso. Sin embargo…—abrió sus pupilas con impresión—. Debo felicitarlo. Ya se cansó de los peces pequeños y ha decidido ir por una gran presa.

—Tampoco me molestaría tenerlo de cuñado —sonrió campante—. Si fuera unos cuantos años mayor sería totalmente mi tipo —confesó pícaramente.

—¿Eso significa que…? —Kise simpatizaba enormemente con el italiano que el hecho de imaginarse que tuviera una relación con algún miembro de la familia de Kai le daba cierto temor.

—…Está detrás…—proseguía el moreno.

—Que está saliendo con mi pequeña hermana política —resumió para los dos hombres—. Tiene la misma edad que Axelle y Marko.

—Ahora solamente me falta saber quién es la afortunada de Leo —dictaminó con sumo interés—. De Hadrien ya sé, porque él me cuenta todo sobre su vida amorosa, pero esos dos son más discretos en ese asunto.

—Hadricchi —alegaba el rubio. Él sabía a quién aludía la francesa, sólo que de momento lo mantenía en secreto por razones obvias.

—Por lo visto no han estado perdiendo el tiempo —soltó socarrón el moreno. Lo bueno de que se echaran novia es que no iban a tener tanto tiempo para molestarlo o era lo que ingenuamente creía.


	5. Capítulo 115

**Capítulo 115**

 **Quedarse sin aire**

La puerta había sido cerrada con una rudeza innecesaria y que demostraba claramente que lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era dirigirla la palabra o tener que hablar sobre aquel asunto que había ocurrido hace más de tres días atrás.

Suspiró largo y tendido. Su mirada abandonó la salida y simplemente se enfocó en lo que tenía entre sus manos: aquella frágil y tibia taza de café. Y aunque no estaba sola, no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Axe-chan, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó con preocupación la mujer. En todo el tiempo que tenía de verlos nunca había visto de esa manera a su hijo.

—Todo ha sido mi culpa, Nanami-san —respondió con esa mirada decaída.

—Te conozco y sé que no harías nada para lastimar a Dai-chan. Estoy más segura de que él haya sido el que metió la pata en todo este asunto —no cabía duda de que conocía a su hijo mejor que nadie.

—En ocasiones así ha sido —sonrió esporádicamente, conmemorando aquellas malas pasadas—. Pero esta vez la que ha tenido la culpa he sido yo —volvió a suspirar, intentando inútilmente tranquilizarse.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es desahogarte, Axe-chan. Así que cuéntame qué ha pasado. Tal vez no pueda ayudar a que se reconcilien, pero al menos estarás más tranquila —pidió amablemente la mujer.

—…Está bien…—murmuró, dejando aquel café sobre la mesa de la sala.

No existía consuelo alguno en que la semana diera inicio, no cuando sabía lo que le esperaba en cuanto llegara al estudio de grabación y se pusiera a realizar cada una de las tomas que el director le pidiera. Eso aunado a una sesión de fotos que debían estar listas para la siguiente edición de la revista. Había demasiado trabajo de por medio y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Pero esa situación había empezado prácticamente desde que volvió a clases. Menos mal que aprovechó las vacaciones o seguramente terminaría loca.

—Al fin terminamos con las tomas…No estoy en contra de adelantar capítulo, pero hacer uno por día terminará conmigo irremediablemente…—comentó Axelle tumbada sobre una silla al tiempo que cierta castaña se encargaba de desmaquillarla.

—Pero gracias a que lo has hecho tan bien, no tienen que repetir y todo queda en el tiempo establecido.

—Es casi un milagro que lo haga bien a la primera…—suspiró con cansancio—. Y lo mejor es que Taniyama es bastante bueno, así que tampoco sufro.

—Sí, tiene un don especial para ello —mencionó entre burla y seriedad.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre…—confesó. Aunque su estómago avalaba su idea.

—Podemos ir a comer si así gustan —mencionó aquel joven. Recién había entrado en el camerino y les observaba desde el umbral—. Todavía tienes tiempo de aquí a tu sesión, ¿no Daishi?

—Mmm…Sí, tengo como una hora aproximadamente —hizo cuentas mentales. Tenía tiempo para ir a comer plácidamente.

—Disfruta de la comida, pequeña afortunada —le susurró la mujer sin descaro alguno.

—Pero si a ti también te invitó —le miró y después al peli gris—. ¿No es así?

—Claro.

—Pero yo ya he hecho planes, así que no puedo asistir. Lo siento —se disculpó con aquel par—. Ya será en otra ocasión.

—Por supuesto —le decía tranquilamente el oji azul.

—Y hablando de eso, ¡se me hace tarde! Así que nos vemos mañana, Axelle —esa mujer salió corriendo de allí a toda marcha. Sin duda era de gran importancia lo que fuera a hacer.

—Sigue tan energética como la recuerdo —sonrió con añoranza la francesa.

—Tus otros estilistas te extrañan —le comunicó—. Creo que me soportaban a mí porque estabas allí —bromeó.

—Pero si ellos son muy lindos —estipuló—. Hasta quedamos de salir un día de estos.

—Has hecho amistades muy rápido, Daishi —mencionó sin darle demasiada importancia—. Aunque todas sean de chicos. Bueno, ellos quizás no cuenten como tal…

—Vamos mejor a comer. Ya platicaremos de mis amigos los estilistas de camino allá —agregó socarrona tras tomar sus pertenencias y emprender la retirada.

El restaurante no era demasiado fastuoso pero lo suficiente acogedor para que pudieran sentirse tranquilos y sin que nadie interrumpiera su comida. Especialmente porque estaba siendo acompañada de alguien a quien conocían prácticamente la gran mayoría de la población femenina.

—¿No es peligroso que andes por allí sin un disfraz? —nada como un enorme plato de ramen para llenarle y darle un poco de calor; estaba descendiendo la temperatura.

—Me gusta venir aquí justamente porque prácticamente nadie me reconoce —comentó. Fue entonces cuando Axelle notó que la gran mayoría de clientela era gente grande o padres de familia que poco o nada sabían sobre el espectáculo.

—Ahora que lo dices resulta de lo más conveniente —en definitiva volvería a ese sitio después. Sus fideos estaban deliciosos.

—Me sorprende que esa cadena televisaba se halla hecho de esas fotografías —sacó el tema a flote y ella sabía de qué hablaba—. Primero te pasó con Kise, y ahora conmigo —suspiró con exasperación.

—Ya lo sé. Lamento las molestias causadas —esbozó una pequeña sonrisilla. Al fin de cuentas él le superaba en popularidad por muchísimo y era uno de los chicos más deseados de todo Japón.

—Descuida. Es algo que sucede un tanto seguido…—él al igual que ella había pedido un bol de fideos, pero estaba esperando a que se enfriaran un poco—. El inconveniente que las amedrentadas son las chicas con las que crean los rumores.

—¿Debo prepararme para que tus fanáticas vengan a buscarme con trinches y lumbreras?

—No creo que lleguen a tanto…—le fue imposible no reírse de ese comentario burlesco y dramático—. Estás llevado la actuación fuera de cámaras.

—Bueno, he visto a las de Kise y no me sorprendería. Más que una dramatización es como una realidad que podría ocurrir —con cierta maestría logró enrollar un bocado aceptable de tallarines y los comió sin más.

—Oh, las de Kise son un caso bastante especial. Me ha tocado escuchar varios escándalos al respecto.

—¿En serio? —no es como si le sorprendiera mucho pero quería sonar interesada al respecto.

—Pero al ver que ya tiene una novia y hasta un pequeño, hará que las cosas se calmen.

—Ah, sobre eso…En realidad es su sobrinito… Pero la gente lo malinterpretó todo y pensó lo que mejor le convino —fingió demencia al respecto. Ella había posteado las fotos de Eiji y Aoi en su blog personal, logrando que se volviera popular en internet en poco tiempo gracias a la etiqueta de "La querida novia de Kise Ryouta y su indudable instinto maternal".

—¿E-En serio? Es que son…—sus celestes pupilas vacilaron ante la revelación.

—Idénticos, lo sé. Posiblemente por eso medio mundo pensó que era su hijo —omitiría que ella estuvo dando indirectas bastantes sugerentes al respecto.

—Seguramente su manager le asesinará…—no hablaba solamente por hablar. Había sacado entre su maletín aquella revista con la primicia en primera plana.

—"Kise Ryouta ha conmocionado de nuevo al mundo del espectáculo con la noticia de que es padre" —ese era el encabezado de la impactante noticia—. "¿Esa habrá sido la razón por la que durante todo este tiempo haya mantenido en secreto su relación con Kimura Aoi?". "…Todos se preguntan si formalizarán su relación" —quería echarse a reír, pero no podía hacerlo frente a Taniyama—. _Nunca imaginé que los medios armarían todo un drama telenovelesco por una foto con un comentario tan inespecífico…_

—Le va a ser difícil desmentir semejante malentendido —proseguía el joven, leyendo el resto del artículo—. Imagino que la chica debe estar igual de escandalizada que él.

—En parte, pero lo dudo rotundamente…—sorbió de su té de cebada y sonrió como pocas veces en la vida—. _Estoy segura que Kise está que se quiere poner a destruir todas esas revistas para que nadie más lo veo mientras Aoi está más que feliz y satisfecha con el resultado que el pequeño Eiji produjo en su relación…_

—El tiempo en verdad vuela. Será mejor que nos demos prisa —se puso de pie de golpe y ella hizo lo mismo en breve; la hora se les había ido rápidamente.

—¡Tienes razón! Si no llego a tiempo, Maeko me comerá viva.

Ya no quedaba nada en ninguna de esas dos tazas, por lo que la cafetera fue puesta nuevamente para que cualquiera pudiera repetir si ese era su deseo. Aunque de momento lo único que había era un extendido silencio.

—Al parecer alguien se encargó de seguir a Taniyama —Axelle habría de hablar primero—, y tomarnos un par de fotografías mientras estábamos en el restaurante…Lo peor no fue que las subiera a internet, sino más bien que…Daiki las viera…Y para terminar todo el asunto, también estuvieron esos tontos chismes en las revistas…—se lamentó, torciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas sobre ese tal Taniyama-kun, Axe-chan? —no le sorprendía que le preguntara por algo como eso, después de todo era la madre del moreno y estaba curiosa.

—…Lo admiro, por su trabajo y música. Pero no tengo interés de nivel sentimental hacia él…Sé que no debí de haber aceptado su invitación a comer ni nada de eso…—calló en cuanto aquella mujer así se lo hizo saber.

—Axe-chan, no tienes por qué disculparte de algo como eso. Si tú misma dices que no te atrae, entonces nadie tiene por qué verlo de otra manera…—hizo una pausa para sentarse al lado de la chica y mirarle de soslayo—. Dai-chan tiene que lidiar con la idea de que debes colaborar con personas como él de ahora en adelante y que sin importar lo que los medios digan, él debe confiar en tu palabra y no dejarse llevar por sus celos o chismes.

—Es posible…Pero creo que de estar en su misma situación, también me pondría de esa manera…—no estaba totalmente segura de llegar al mismo nivel, pero estaba consciente que ese hombre le hacía sentir celosa sin dificultad alguna.

—Es comprensible. Pero la confianza es indispensable en cualquier relación y más si tú eres tan popular entre los chicos.

—Su hijo también lo es…—decía por lo bajo. Nanami simplemente rió ante ese comentario.

—Él puede ser un cabezota que se deja llevar por sus impulsos. Sé que entrará en razón.

—Pero…es que eso no fue lo único que pasó, Nanami-san —expresó, observándole detenidamente-—. Al día siguiente, después de que arregláramos un poco el malentendido de las fotos…

Podía despedirse de haber salido temprano en muchos días. No había manera de que pudiera abandonar el edifico con esa tempestuosa lluvia y menos si consideraba que no llevaba paraguas y transportaba utensilios escolares.

Suspiró largamente, mirando el exterior desde aquellas paredes cristalinas. Pese a que apenas eran las seis de la tarde el cielo estaba nublado y todo el entorno estaba oscureciéndose rápidamente.

— _Así no podré irme a ninguna parte. De nada sirvió que hoy termináramos temprano si está lloviendo de esta manera…_ —el resto de sus colegas se habían marchado porque a diferencia de ella sí vieron el pronóstico del tiempo y contaban con auto—. _Será mejor que le diga a Daiki que lo veré más al rato en mi departamento._ No es mala idea comprar una bebida caliente para este clima.

Se dirigió hacia la expendedora más próxima. Misma que se hallaba al lado del elevador. Así que mientras se decidía qué comprarse, permaneció de pie frente a ésta.

—Un poco de café no estaría mal, pero no decido cuál sería el mejor para este caso…

—El capuccino sabe muy bien —dio su punto de vista, un segundo. Ella no era la única que parecía querer una bebida reconfortante.

—Gracias por el consejo…—mencionó sin mirar a su interlocutor. La decisión al final recayó sobre ese sabor.

—No hay de qué.

—Sabe muy bien —ya había abierto su producto y ahora lo bebía alegremente—. Pero si…—en el instante en que se giró hacia el que estaba de pie a menos de un metro de distancia, sus palabras perdieron por completo su sonido.

—Créeme, yo estoy más sorprendido que tú de encontrarnos aquí —comentó con cierto aire de sarcasmo.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —interrogó con mesura. Sus carmesí pupilas no se despegaban de esos ojos castaños.

—No es como si trabajara aquí, pero me tocó colaborar con una de las modelos que están enlistadas en Rainy Days.

—¿Desde cuándo eres modelo? —eso parecía un reclamo más que una interrogativa.

—Justo en mi tercer año de preparatoria. Es normal que no lo sepas, después de todo, terminaste por no asistir a mi escuela y optaste por Rakuzan.

—Ya veo —se había terminado de un solo golpe lo que quedaba de su bebida y estaba más interesada en hallar un bote de basura, que en el pelinegro.

—Pero yo sí me sorprendí de que ahora eres modelo y que incluso estás actuando en un dorama, Axelle —sonrió con socarronería, mirándola fijamente—. Escuché que estabas saliendo con Taniyama-kun.

—No lo estoy, Tanaka —sentenció firmemente, endureciendo su mirar. Incluso su tono de voz había perdido amabilidad.

—Pues no es lo que todos dicen al respecto… Ya que él luce como el tipo de hombres con los que sales —reafirmó.

—Lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado —aseguró—. Y si me disculpas, tengo que ir a tirar esto —se deslindó de esa conversación y empezó la retirada; pero su escapatoria no iba a ser sencilla, no cuando él había decidido seguirle—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—¿Sigues molesta por lo que pasó hace ya más de cuatro años atrás, Axelle? —no era la pregunta la que estaba causándole molestia, sino el tono que empleó para la interrogativa; se estaba burlando y podía jurar que sonreía mientras se lo cuestionaba.

—Eso debería preguntar yo… Si estás aquí hostigando, es porque no has dejado atrás que él te haya superado…aun cuando ni siquiera competía contra ti.

—No te creas tan ruda, Axelle —ella no pudo seguir avanzando, había sido tomada bruscamente de la muñeca tanto para frenarle como para que le mirara a la cara—. No olvides que fue por tu impertinencia que él terminó lesionado —soltó con mordacidad y esa mirada llena de complacencia.

—…Cállate…—ordenó pasivamente, con la mirada oscurecida y reprimiendo sus deseos de insultarle—. Jamás serás mejor que él…en nada…

Lo siguiente que ella experimentó fue la dureza y frialdad de la pared. Él había aprovechado que la tenía inmovilizada para reducir aún más su espacio y al mismo tiempo, acorralarla. Sus dos muñecas eran ahora sus apetecibles presas y esa burlesca mirada estaba empezando a enfurecerle.

—Puedo convencerte aquí mismo de que tu afirmación está errada.

—Suéltame de una buena vez por todas —forcejeaba inútilmente, la tenía bien sujeta y su fuerza era superior a la de ella.

—Tienes ese mismo semblante que hace años atrás…Siento como una especie de déjà vu, ¿tú no?

—Claramente no —soltó con malhumor. Lo menos que deseaba era estar tan próxima a ese hombre; la misma sensación que le invadió en esos momentos estaba volviéndole a asaltarle y no deseaba que la historia se repitiera de nuevo.

—…Admito que los años te sentaron mejor, Axelle. En ese entonces lucías un poco infantil, pero ahora podría mirarte de manera diferente…—le observó de arriba hacia abajo, esbozando una sonrisa que causó enorme desagrado en ella.

—¡Déjame ir!

No podía gritar aunque fuera lo que más quisiera. Él se había encargado de sellar su boca e impedir que cualquier sonido escapara de su cavidad bocal. Ella por su lado únicamente cerró sus ojos con fuerza, resistiéndose a aquel beso forzado y tratando de apartarlo con la fuerza que le era posible.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

Su diversión debía de ser postergada para otro momento; parecía que había quien no leía la situación y había optado por interrumpir tan ameno e íntimo instante. Y esa persona se negaba a dejarlo pasar sin darle un castigo digno de su osadía.

—¡Taniyama…! —fue lo único que escapó de su garganta en cuanto se sintió totalmente libre de aquella pesadilla que apenas estaba dando inicio.

—No sé quién seas, ni tampoco me importa descubrirlo, pero no permitiré que te sobrepases con ella…—habló hoscamente, con ese tono de voz embebido por el coraje y la aversión.

—Tsk… Creía que alguien como tú no sería capaz de dar un buen golpe…—escupió aquel desagradable líquido ferroso y se puso de pie, observándole con una burla magistral. Parecía que el enfado se le había ido repentinamente.

—No soy fanático de la violencia, pero contemplo que no eres de los que escuchan palabra alguna —mencionó cortante. Incluso se había puesto delante de Axelle por si se le ocurría intentar algo más contra ella.

—Espero no te hayas lastimado tu frágil mano, Taniyama-kun —se bofó con una sonrisa cándida y digna de un cínico sin escrúpulos—. Dejaremos nuestra charla para otro momento, Axelle. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos durante el tiempo que no nos vimos…—dio media vuelta, echándose a reír ante lo que involucraba esa desagradable invitación futura—…Aunque es una pena que Tatsuhisa no esté aquí, me hubiera decirle algunas cosas…—su timbre había cambiado abruptamente. Pasando del burlesco a uno totalmente gélido y nada amistoso.

—…¡Si serás….!—se tragó el insultó, haciendo de sus manos un par de temblorosos puños.

—¿Estás bien?¿No te ha hecho nada peor que eso? —ella simplemente negó, dándole el alivio suficiente como para auto calmarse.

—Gracias —estaba mucho más calmada, aunque todavía sentía esa fuerte presión sobre sus muñecas—. Creí que nadie escucharía nada… Menos mal que has aparecido… —no podía esconder aquel temblor que sacudía levemente todo su cuerpo; todo era demasiado reciente y al mismo tiempo, se extrapolaba con el pasado que les unía y lo que él había hecho para ganarse tanto su odio como su temor.

—Vayamos a que te sientes y te calmes un poco —estipuló, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven. Algo le había hecho que la ponía de esa manera—. Déjame ver tus muñecas —enmudeció unos segundos. Ese hombre había ejercido demasiada fuerza, más de la necesaria para retenerla pero la justa para dejarle esas marcas—…Es un bastardo…—ahora que en verdad tenía ganas de buscar a ese hombre y ponerlo en su lugar.

Habían buscado una zona para sentarse y calmarse. Ambos estaban alterados por diferentes motivos y debían enfriar un poco sus ideas.

No replicó en cuanto el peli gris decidió tomar sus muñecas y colocar aquel antiinflamatorio tópico aunado a unos vendajes; si alguien veía esas marcas se armaría un gran escándalo.

—Te llevaré a casa, Daishi —estableció firmemente, sin opción al diálogo.

—No es necesario. Tomaré un taxi para llegar más rápido —no quería seguir causándole más molestias.

—Lo haré quieras o no. Ese idiota puede estar esperándote allá afuera.

—Él no sabe dónde vivo —o es lo que prefería pensar.

—De igual manera no hará que decline mi oferta —habló seriamente. No iba a convencerlo.

—No tiene caso que siga insistiendo lo contrario, ¿verdad? —sonrió ladinamente.

—Aprovechemos que la lluvia al fin ha cesado —se levantó de su asiento, animándole con la mirada para que hiciera lo mismo.

El tiempo se había ido volando entre su desafortunado encuentro con Tanaka y su lucha interna por regresar a sus cabales.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta del mensaje de texto que le había llegado hace más de media hora atrás.

Daiki le estaba esperando fuera de su departamento.

—Espero que no malinterprete esto... —al fin llegaron tras quince minutos de viaje. Por lo que descendió y se encaminó hacia la escaleta que conectaba a todos los pisos.

—¿Qué clase de relación guardas con ese hombre? ¿Acaso él es tu ex...? —Taniyama había decidido acompañarle hasta su piso y ella no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

—En lo más mínimo. Pero él siempre competía contra mi ex pareja... No soportaba que fuera mejor que él en todo aun cuando se esforzaba tanto y mi entonces novio, lo consiguiera todo sin esfuerzo.

—¿Está intentando cobrárselas contigo...? —si creía que ese hombre no podía ser más vil.

—Es lo más probable... Pero igualmente es absurdo. Ya que él se encargó de hacerle daño en su momento...y ni siquiera se han visto desde que concluyeron la universidad —su voz se palpaba neutral, pero incluso Syuusuke podía notar la aversión que le provocaba hablar sobre ese tema.

—Me disculpo por haber preguntado. No tengo permitido ser tan entrometido —se disculpó tras llegar al segundo piso, justo en el cual vivía la francesa.

—Es lo mínimo que te debo por haberme salvado el pellejo —mencionó con una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento —no obstante, su plática debía ser puesta en segundo plano.

Casi habían llegado hasta su departamento, pero se detuvieron en cuanto sus ojos lo contemplaron.

—D-Daiki... —esa mirada tan helada le hizo tartamudear momentáneamente.

—¿Así que por esta razón demoraste en llegar? —no le miraba a ella, sino a ese hombre. No le había dado importancia a su persona hasta apenas ayer y ahora tampoco es como si estuviera haciendo las cosas mejor—. ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?

—No es lo que estás imaginándote, Daiki —habló de inmediato ella—. Él únicamente me ha traído a casa porque es tarde, solamente eso.

—¿Y era necesario que lo hiciera él? —criticó severamente—. Pudiste haberme llamado a mí —él tenía un buen punto en manos. Pero estaba demasiado alterada que lo menos que hacía pensar racionalmente.

—Sí... Debí hacerlo, pero...

—Ella no tenía cabeza para ello —intervino Taniyama, sulfurando aún más al ya mosqueado chico—. La traje hasta aquí por...

—¿Saben? No necesito sus excusas... Si no quisiste llamar, está bien... Seguramente es porque te sientes más segura y mucho mejor a su lado que conmigo —agregó cortante, hosco y carente de condolencia; ante ella tenía al Aomine Daiki que conoció hace más de ocho meses atrás.

—¡¿No vas a escucharme aunque sea un poco?! —levantó su tono de voz. Hasta ese momento nunca se había enfadado con él de verdad, pero ese día muchas cosas se habían juntado y la llevaron a su límite. Él fue el detonante final.

—Ya te dije que hagas lo que quieras —él tampoco iba a mantenerse calmo.

—¡Siempre te comportas de esta manera, Daiki! No confías en mí, piensas que te cambiaré por el primer chico que se cruce en mi camino... ¡¿Tan poca cosa crees que son mis sentimientos hacia ti?! ¿Crees que no extraño mi anterior vida en donde salía a divertirme con mis viejos amigos? Ya no lo hago porque a ti no te gusta y también porque prefiero pasar tiempo a tu lado... ¡Quisiera que hicieras muchas cosas que a mí me gustan, pero sé que no eres de esa manera y no te digo nada...! ¡Te he aceptado tal y como eres, sin intentar cambiarte...pero...pero siento que tú sólo estás intentando cambiar mis hábitos porque te hacen sentir inseguro...porque quieres tener el control de todo! Yo...simplemente no puedo renunciar a ser lo que soy...ni por ti ni por nadie más...

—Entonces...no sé qué estás esperando... —esas palabras eran tan planas, tan carentes de cualquier sentimiento que ella pudiera identificar, que se clavaron como duros y agudos cuchillos en su corazón.

—¡Ey, espera! —Taniyama intentó detenerlo, pero era ella misma la que le decía que lo dejara así. Al final sólo quedaron ellos dos—...Daishi...

—Él tiene derecho a sentirse así tras todo lo que le dije... Maldita sea, lo solté sin pensarlo —se regañó severamente. Incluso tenía esa necesidad de caer en el lamentable acto de llorar.

—Puede ser. Pero él también debió escucharte, incluso si estaba así de enojado... —Syuusuke estaba en lo cierto. Pero las fallas de los dos chocaron en un mismo y dramático instante en donde la sinceridad de ambos se contrapuso.

—Después de lo que él ha hecho por mí…—con cada palabra que decía su voz se tornaba menos audible.

—No puedes borrar lo que has dicho, pero sí reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y buscar una manera de cómo solucionarlo —para Axelle estaba quedando claro que la sabiduría venía con la edad. Al menos ese era el caso de él.

—...Tienes toda la razón, pero él es demasiado terco... —y vaya que lo sabía.

—Entonces lucha hasta donde lo creas necesario. Él deberá darse cuenta de ello e intentará arreglar las cosas...

—Es lo que más espero —forzó una sonrisa para el que estaba siendo su sabio maestro.

Lo siguiente que sintió y le hizo aterrizar en el presente fueron esas tibias y suaves manos.

Hasta apenas se había dado cuenta que Nanami había levantado sus mangas para comprobar con ese semblante de preocupación y enfado los vendajes que llevaba consigo.

—Dime que no te has vuelto a topar con ese hombre —rogó. Imaginarse que podría haber pasado por un escenario como ese, le abrumaba. Quizás no fuera su hija peto le tenía un gran cariño.

—Después de ese día, Taniyama me llevaba a casa cuando el trabajo terminaba, así que ya no lo volví a ver después de ese día...

—Espero hayan llamado a la policía.

—Algo por el estilo —le sonrió para tranquilizarle—. Y desde entonces no he podido hablar con Daiki. No contesta mis llamadas ni responde mis mensajes —suspiró para calmarse y centrarse en la peli azul—. Y decidí venir a su casa, pero se fue sin más —en cierto modo le daba gracia que la cosa hubiera terminado de ese modo.

—Haré que Dai-chan te escucha, lo quiera o no —Axelle se sorprendió ante ello; sabía que esa mujer era capaz de eso—. Deja que me encargue de todo.


	6. Capítulo 116

¡Muy buenas noches! Si creían que se habían librado de mí, están muy equivocadas XD Y sé que les hice sufrir con el capítulo pasado, ¡pero ya no más! Ahora va a comenzar la comedia y el bullying lol Así que disfruten, no hagan travesuras y nos leemos la siguiente semana. Matta ne!

 **Capítulo 116**

 **Tú y yo**

Después de haber atravesado el umbral sus intenciones eran explícitamente irse directo a su habitación. Sin embargo, se tomó el tiempo de curiosear en la sala y comprobar por sí mismo si ella continuaba allí; una parte de él se alivió por no hallarla. Pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento totalmente diferente se apropió de sus pensamientos.

— _Lo mejor es que las cosas sigan así_... —nunca se sintió tan contrariado ante una simple confesión.

—Dai-chan, al fin llegaste —su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos con sólo llamarle—. ¿Todo está bien? —sus castaños ojos se depositaron en él.

—Sí, ¿por qué debería ser de otra manera? —eso era más para él que para su curiosa progenitora.

—La cena estará lista en media hora, Dai-chan —le informó.

—Está bien —no dijo más y se dirigió hacia la planta de arriba. Por ahora debía calmar esa ansiedad que emergió desde que esa mujer llegó a su casa.

No demoró nada en llegar a su cuarto. No obstante, en cuanto sus celestes ojos se cruzaron con aquella mirada, lo menos que deseaba era permanecer por más tiempo allí. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo en su habitación? ¿Acaso estaba esperándole? ¿Tanto deseaba hablar con él?

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí...? —su tono llegaba a lo áspero e incómodo.

—¿No es obvio? Vine a decirte lo que realmente pasó y no quisiste atender ese día —mencionó seriamente—. Si después de eso quieres seguir ignorándome...me temo que no habrá nada que te haga recapacitar. Por lo que te dejaré en paz —había asimilado cada palabra sin chisteo alguno; pero lo último se instaló en su cabeza como el hierro ardiente.

—Entonces que sea rápido —demandó con recelo.

—Te hablaré primero de Tanaka...para que sepas la razón de por qué lo aborrezco tanto...y por qué las cosas terminaron de ese modo...

Él tomó asiento frente a ella sin emitir palabra alguna. Únicamente se limitó a verla y esperar a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

El relato comenzó sin demasiadas cosas remarcables. Y hasta cierto punto entendía la frustración de aquel hombre al intentar superar a ese fastidioso rubio; al fin y al cabo él había hecho exactamente lo mismo en aquel festival cultural.

Pero su perspectiva se volvió otra en el instante en que sacó aquel acontecimiento a flote. Incluso su semblante de relajación cambió abruptamente; pero ella no lo notó porque estaba demasiado centrada en la historia que contaba.

Ahora conocía a la persona que había lesionado al blondo. Pero sobre todas las cosas, sabía las artimañas de las que se había valido para lograrlo. Saber que la había usado a ella como señuelo y que incluso estuvo dispuesto a llevar las cosas más allá de retenerla contra su voluntad y obligarle a ver el espectáculo, le enfermaban, le enfurecían y le hacían inevitablemente sentir el deseo de buscarle y darle la paliza que merecía.

Intentó calmarse para terminar de oírle. Pero era algo complicado si consideraba que ahora venía lo acaecido en el presente.

Fue entonces cuando sus manos se estamparon contra la mesa en una clara señal de que estaba colérico y al mismo tiempo, furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan cabeza dura y haberse dejado llevar sin más.

—Tsk...¡¿Pero cómo demonios se atrevió a hacerte algo como eso?! Maldita sea, Axelle... —ella calló en el momento en que esa mesa fue azotada por la brusca reacción del moreno; estaba perpleja por la manera en que estaban ahora las cosas—. Ese maldito no te hizo nada más, ¡¿cierto?! Dime que no te has topado con él nuevamente —si ese hombre le había hecho algo más no iba a perdonárselo nunca.

—Ese fue el único día en que nos topamos. De allí en adelante, Taniyama me llevó a casa después del trabajo —confesó, arriesgándose a que Daiki reaccionara de la misma manera que en ese instante.

—Mmm... —saber eso directamente le removió las entrañas, pero no podía replicar nada. Él se había ido sin escucharle y aquel hombre hizo lo que él debía de haber hecho como su pareja; le agradecía el haberle cuidado, pero no permitiría que continuara de esa manera.

—...Yo realmente lo odio, más por lo que le hizo a Kai que por lo que terminó haciéndome. Así que cuando lo vi después de tanto tiempo, me fue imposible contenerme...y al final terminé desquitándome contigo en cuanto te pusiste de esa manera —suspiró con pesar. Incluso los dedos de sus manos jugaban entre sí; intentaba liberar tensión.

Él calló por varios segundos que a ella le parecieron eternidades. Y para cuando escuchó un sonido abandonando sus labios, él estaba sentado a su lado, mirando hacia la puerta entre abierta de su cuarto.

—Odio admitirlo, pero...tenías razón en algunas cosas que mencionaste —habló tan seriamente como le era posible-—. Estuve pensando sobre ello en los días que no nos vimos...

—Lo de salir no era en serio. Ya ni siquiera me quedan ganas para hacerlo —y era tan cierto—. Prefiero quedarme contigo que ir a una fiesta o cosa por el estilo —expresó con una sonrisa. Él simplemente se sorprendió ante tan simple confesión—. Y sobre...

Quería seguir escuchándole, pero también deseaba apagar esa sed que se volvió más desesperante ahora que la tenía a su lado y esos labios estaban a su alcance. Nunca la echó tanto de menos como en esos días en los que evitó cruzarse en su camino e ignoró sus intentos de hablar con él.

Y ella estaba del mismo modo. Lo había extrañado tanto que no tuvo más remedio que ir a verlo directo a su casa e intentar que le escuchara.

Había experimentado prácticamente cualquier tipo de besos hasta ese momento. No obstante, podía jurar que la manera en que lo estaba haciendo ella en ese momento no la conmemoraba.

Era un beso lento, pero le trasmitía demasiadas sensaciones en tan simple pero prolongado contacto. Era tierno, afable y extrañamente le robaba el aliento sin dificultad alguna.

—Entonces...¿ya estamos bien? —preguntó con cierta incertidumbre.

—Siento no haberte escuchado. Si tan sólo... —su mano había tomado la muñeca derecha de la blonda, mientras la desvendado con cuidado—. Pienso golpearlo —todavía se apreciaban aquellos tenues hematomas sobre su alba piel y estaba seguro de que aún le dolía. No podía dejarse de culparse por el estado en que ella se encontraba.

—No quiero que lo hagas, Daiki —reiteró firmemente—. No deseo que te metas en problemas o que él te haga algo —alegó. No deseaba que esa experiencia se repitiera con él.

—Eso no va a pasar —le mencionó con firmeza.

—De igual manera, deja de ser necio y... —volvió a callarla con un beso, uno que duró más que el anterior. A ella le fue inevitable no corresponderle y seguirle el juego—. Eres un tramposo, Daiki.

—Te eché mucho de menos —le expresó al oído, causándole un cosquilleo de arriba a abajo.

—¿Y crees que yo no? —espetó con cierta burla, sonriéndole.

—No lo sé, esos mensajes y llamadas no me lo dejaron claro —sonrió con enorme satisfacción, especialmente porque había sido ella la que le había besado fugazmente.

—Claro que te he echado de menos, Daiki —expresó con cierta pena—. ¿Me...perdonas? —¿cómo podía pedirle disculpas? Cuando sabía que él era el que debería ofertársela.

—No tengo nada por lo que disculparte —habló, halando a la chica hacia él, abrazándole desde la cintura—. Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa. Me dejé llevar por...mis celos. Debo aprender a confiar más en ti…—decía chasqueando la lengua y de muy mala gana.

—Hay algo lindo en ti cuando te pones así de celoso —mencionó con cierta emoción y sonriéndole descaradamente. La verdad es que estaba enormemente aliviada de que todo se hubiera solucionado.

—Me alegro que ya se hayan reconciliado —la voz llena de regocijo de aquella madre les tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que se sobresaltaran ligeramente—. Vine a avisarles que la cena está lista, para que bajen.

—G-Gracias —mencionaba Axelle con nerviosismo. No es como si estuviera acostumbrada a que la madre del moreno le viera tan acaramelada con su hijo.

Su sábado empezó agitado desde el momento en que se le hacía tarde y daba de nuevo comienzo a su usual rutina de comprarse el desayuno en el supermercado más cercano. Luego le seguía la usual oleada de saludos a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, porque las chicas continuaban sin tragarla por completo y menos ahora que sabían que lo referente al supuesto hijo de Kise Ryouta había sido echado totalmente abajo por el mismo blondo.

Pero afortunadamente, pese al gran número de tomas que se debían de realizar, el trabajo estuvo hecho para antes de que el cielo se tornara en vistosos tonos naranjas y amarillentos. Por lo que podría decirse que todavía restaba sábado para divertirse.

—Te ves de mejores ánimos, Axelle —comentaba con curiosidad Eiko, terminando de guardar sus cosas en su bonito maletín.

—Al fin pude arreglar las cosas con Daiki. Así que ya no hay malos entendidos —por su lado su maleta estaba hecha y únicamente le estaba esperando a ella.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —ambas estaban listas para dejar el camerino y olvidarse del trabajo—. Los hombres deben ser seguros de sí mismos y no preocuparse de que otro vaya a venir y comerle el mandado.

—No todos tienen la auto confianza como Kai —mencionó burlesca.

—Mi hermano es un caso especial en prácticamente todo —suspiró—. Quisiera que pensara que ya es un adulto y no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo. Ojalá se hiciera de una novia seria.

—Es más viable que me saque la lotería a que eso suceda —se despidieron de todos y empezaron a dirigirse hacia el elevador,

—Hoy van a venir a cenar.

—¿Van…?¿Te refieres a él y Marko? —presionó el botón a la planta baja y esperó a que las puertas se cerraran.

—Invité a Marko a que viniera a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, y de paso le insistí que trajera al tonto de mi hermano —sonrió de imaginarse todo el embrollo que se armaría en casa—. Será muy divertido todo.

—Pues espero que se diviertan en ello —de pensar en todo lo que iba a pasar en esa casa hasta ganas le daban de hacer una visita.

—¿Hoy vendrá él por ti? —dejaron sus pases de entrada justo a la amable recepcionista, encaminándose hacia la entrada principal.

—Insistía, pero le dije que iba a verme con una vieja amiga de secundaria y que él no estaba preparado ni mental ni físicamente para conocerla.

—Pues si no es Riko-chan, entonces…

—¡Axelle, al fin, después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver!

El siguiente ruido que la castaña percibió fue el de la francesa dando contra el suelo mientras era abrazada de una manera tan apremiante y fraternal. No quedaba duda alguna que esa chica la había echado mucho de menos.

—Vas…a romperme algo, Rieta…

—Es que estoy muy feliz de que nos volvamos a ver, Axelle —le sonrió, tornando primorosamente esos lindos ojos grisáceos en su persona.

—Yo también, pero…¿podrías quitarte de encima? Necesito pararme…para que la gente deje de vernos raro.

—Por supuesto.

Esa joven era tan alta como la francesa, pero su azabache cabellera contrastaba enormemente contra la de ella; incluso con esas mechas carmesí que pendían sobre sus hombros. Su piel era pálida y no contaba con maquillaje alguno.

Sus ropajes recordaban a alguien que iba por la vida portando un aspecto punk y rockero, pero conservando el lado femenino ante todo.

—¿Cuándo volviste al país? —interrogó con sumo interés Eiko.

—Apenas hace un par de semanas —relató con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Pero estaba ocupada con el papeleo de la universidad y todo eso.

—Y ya que pusiste todo en orden, me llamaste para vernos hoy.

—Justamente…Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que contarnos, Axelle —le había tomado del brazo sin intenciones de soltarla en largo rato.

—Rieta, ¿no quieres cenar hoy en mi casa? Ya sabes, para que me cuentes cómo ha estado todo y me pongas al día con tu vida.

—Me encantaría, Eiko —afirmó con una sonrisilla.

—Tú de verdad quieres divertirte, ¿no? —se lo decía a cierta maliciosa mujer que estaba preparando la cena para que fuera un completo espectáculo.

—Bueno, entonces las dejo. Que tengan una bonita tarde, chicas —se fue de allí muy sonriente y la fraancesa sabía las razones.

—¿Y si vamos a comer a ese restaurante que frecuentábamos en secundaria, Axelle?

—No suena mala idea. Vayamos —cuando de comida se trataba no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Mientras unos se divertían, otros no estaban teniendo la misma fortuna. Aunque al menos tenía comida y un televisor colgado frente suyo en el que estaba posando toda su atención. Sin embargo, la palabrería de aquel hombre terminaría al final logrando su objetivo.

—Así que Axelle tiene un pretendiente —dio un largo chiflido. Estaba divertido ante ese hecho el muy cabrón.

—¿Estás disfrutándolo, no Hadrien?

—No sé de qué te sorprendes, Daiki. Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano —se recargó sobre el respaldo de su silla, cruzándose de brazos y mirando que aún faltaba el postre—. Si ella no quiere dejarte, no lo hará. Y si siente interés por otro hombre te lo dirá tal cual. No es buena idea que hagas dramas innecesarios mi estimado Daiki o ella saldrá corriendo de tu lado —desde esas vacaciones, por una extraña razón, era el único que le sermoneaba de los tres.

—¿Por qué demonios me has citado aquí en primer lugar?

—Porque esos dos idiotas amigos míos me han cambiado por una mujer…Si serán infelices… Ni siquiera sé con quiénes andan… —refunfuñó. Se sentía el relegado.

—¿Y por eso has venido a fastidiar mi día?

—Necesito un cambio de aires, Daiki.

—¿Por qué no admites que has venido a espiarlos y averiguar de quiénes se tratan? —preguntó con burla y esa sonrisa de lado a lado—. El enano anda detrás de la hermana de Tatsuhisa.

—¡¿Eiko-chan?!

—La otra, imbécil.

—Eso es tantito peor… ¡Esa mujer es demasiado reto hasta para él! —soltó con dramatismo puro o como si fuera una madre angustiada por su pequeño polluelo.

—Mejor prospecto que tú, sí es —señaló con saña.

—Ni siquiera yo pude sedu…Digo, conquistarla —corrigió rápidamente con notorio nerviosismo—. Pero como te iba diciendo, ella es bastante particular…aunque es muy hermosa. En términos de carácter es como el de Kai, pero no tiene sus cualidades culinarias…Aunque es una violinista impresionante y ama la buena comida así como los libros.

—Realmente te empeñaste en ello, ¿cierto? —se mofó.

—Pero no es muy expresiva que digamos, o quizás era muy seria conmigo…

—Creo que estamos claros en que no quería nada contigo.

—Los hombres amamos los retos, Daiki.

—Pues ese te quedó muy grande —mencionó inocentemente.

—Deberías agradecerme por mis maravillosos consejos, Daiki, así como por salvarte el pellejo este día.

—¿Ah?¿Por qué debería?

—Porque ella volvió a Japón y no te dejará en paz en cuanto te conozca.

—¿A quién te refieres? —él no se enteraba de nada.

—A una buena amiga suya, de la secundaria —mencionó, picando su tarta con su tenedor; al fin les habían traído sus postres—. Se llama Rieta y es mejor que no hagas contacto visual con ella.

—La describes como un animal peligroso…

—Es lo que es —expresó con un semblante azul—. Intenté ser amable y cariñoso con ella…pero nada surtía efecto en ella…

—¡¿Tú no respetas nada, verdad?!

—Tenía unos hermosos ojos y muy buen trase…—no se calló porque resultaran demasiado informativas sus palabras, sino más bien porque sus cándidos ojos se colocaron hacia la entrada. Allí estaba alguien que le era muy conocido.

—¿Ese no es…?

—Tohma…y Leo…—su mirada iba del moreno al pelinegro—. Espera…no creo que venga desde Osaka solamente para entablar una plática productiva y tendida con el ex de Axelle…

—Llámame loco…pero estoy viendo un patrón…bastante desagradable en todos ustedes…—el oji azul no le caía mal, de hecho era posiblemente el único ex con el que podría hablar sin caer en rozamiento alguno, pero era muy raro todo ese asunto.

—¡Agáchate! —quizá fue la inercia o que expresó esa orden tan vehementemente, pero el caso es que se habían escondido bajo la mesa, aguardando a que ese par pasaran de largo por donde estaban.

—En primer lugar no tendríamos por qué hacer esto.

—Es mejor que no se den cuenta de que estamos aquí —nuevamente tomaron asiento, fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Solamente preguntaré por mero formalismo, pero…de casualidad…

—No, a ella no intenté ligarla ni nada por el estilo —eso no era lo que iba a cuestionarle, pero ya sería el colmo que también hubiera hecho lo mismo—. Creo que es lo malo de que nos llevemos bien con las ex parejas de Axelle…—suspiró.

—Espero no me des la sorpresa de que estás saliendo con la hermana de Jomei —porque si le decía que sí, haría lo posible por sabotearle la futura relación.

—En lo más mínimo, Daiki. No fuimos demasiado compatibles y no logramos congeniar en lo que realmente importa —alegó, levantando sus hombros y prosiguiendo—. Y bueno, pasé un momento divertido.

—Viniendo de ti puedo pensar lo peor con algo tan simple —parpadeó una y otra vez. Si la gente pensaba que él era un pervertido es porque no sabían lo libertino que era Hadrien.

—Pero somos buenos amigos ahora.

—No sé qué me sorprende más…tu cinismo o que las mujeres no te odien…

—Y ahora tengo otra especie de predicamento interno —soltó con un claro timbre de seriedad.

—¿Y qué es? —porque él no se callaría hasta que le preguntara por ello; ahora le quedaban claras sus intenciones.

—Tengo un pequeño dilema existencial llamado…Sora…

—Así que también andas en las mismas que esos dos —descansó su codo derecho sobre la mesa, dejando caer su rostro con flojera. Al menos había pedido papas fritas y comía tranquilamente—. ¿Y bien, cuál es el problema en ello?

—…Que creo que es algo más que una amiga cercana de Aoi…—mencionó casi en un susurro—. Ya sabes que le gusta golpear a la gente…¿y si ella es así?

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de estas cosas?

—Porque eres mi amigo, los otros dos están flirteando y Axelle está con Rieta… Y Kagami es un idiota.

—¿Te gusta al menos?

—Es muy pronto para decirlo. Me simpatizó, pudimos hablar como personas decentes y es bonita.

—Sigo sin ver tu dilema existencial…—al final terminó con ambos codos sobre la mesa y una cara muy obvia de aburrimiento.

—Estoy indeciso sobre invitarla a salir y esas cosas, por Aoi principalmente. Ya ves que es muy maniática y moralista.

—La cuestión es que tú eres demasiado liberal —le señaló.

—No es como si fuera a decirle que quiero que pasemos a segunda base tras un par de salidas.

—Eres capaz de eso —sonrió burlesco. Lo peor es que el otro no lo negó.

—Ella no parece esa clase de chicas, Daiki. Así que dudo que pase —suspiró largamente—. No sé cómo lidiar con esa clase de mujeres que creen en el amor puro y sincero…y esas cosas pasadas de moda.

—Te recuerdo que eras tú el que estaba viendo películas cursis antes de terminar el año.

—Creo que por el momento mantendremos una amistad. Saldremos como meros amigos y veré cómo van funcionando las cosas.

—¿Si ya lo sabías, para qué me haces perder el tiempo? —se quejó con notorio cabreo.

—Ya que tengo un peso menos encima, vayamos a molestar a Tohma y Leo —Aomine ahora entendía por qué lo relegaban de sus vidas amorosas; era un pesado de lo peor.

Las cosas deliciosas que había en el mundo podían ser resumidas en aquellas enormes y exquisitas rebanadas de elegante pastel selva negra, que recién habían sido llevadas a su mesa y que empezaron a disfrutar en la brevedad posible. Después de una bien merecida comida, nada como el postre y más en un restaurante tan compacto y hogareño como en el que se encontraban.

—No me sorprende que te hayas echado pareja allá en Inglaterra —Axelle ya iba por la mitad de su pastel.

—Fue algo meramente pasional, pero que sin duda me inspiró para mi siguiente publicación —esbozó una pequeña sonrisilla—. Ya me contaste que estás modelando y actuando, pero qué hay sobre tu vida amorosa.

—Ah, bueno…eso….—miró en otra dirección, queriendo pasar del tema—. Tengo pareja. De hecho, llevamos un poco más de cinco meses de estar saliendo.

—¿Y cómo es él?

—…Tiene un cierto aire a Kai…pero no demasiado —soltó rápidamente.

—¿Con que a Kai, eh? ¿Sigue siendo el mismo amargado de siempre?¿Ya se casó y tiene una familia feliz?

—La respuesta es…no.

—Pensé que te encontraría soltera…—suspiró, lamentándose que las cosas no salieran como ella quisiera. Así que quiero conocerlo —se levantó de su asiento, clavando su vívida mirada en ella.

— _Por esa razón le dije que no viniera por mí este día, pero… No va a salir nada bueno de que los dos se conozcan…_ Él está muy ocupado, así que dudo que se pueda este fin de semana.

—Es tu novio y hará lo que sea necesario para verte mañana, ¿no es así Axelle? —esa sonrisa angelical engañaba al mundo pero no a ella.

—¿Sí…?

—Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber cómo es tu novio, Axelle. Podría inspirarme para la creación de alguno de mis personajes —nuevamente tomó asiento y se centró en ella.

—…No creo que ese sea el caso, Rieta… _De hecho temo por lo que puedas hacerle…Si dejaste traumado a Kai, que no puede verte por demasiado tiempo, no sé cómo acabará Daiki…_

—¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a comprar algunos juegos?¿O quieres ir al karaoke? —la segunda palabra mágica que hacía de Axelle una chica cooperativa en el ámbito social.

—Vayamos a comprar juegos y luego al karaoke —sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esas ideas sí le daban alegría a su vida.

Al fin esos dos habían abandonado aquel restaurante familiar y caminaban sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad. Después de que el alemán molestara un poco a Leo por su venidera conquista, se sintió en paz consigo mismo y decidió que era hora de cambiar de ambiente y arrastrar a cierto moreno consigo. Fue así como sus pasos los llevaron casi por instinto al centro comercial para ponerse a curiosear.

—¿Vas a comprar alguno? —preguntaba el alemán a moreno. Habían ido a dar a una tienda de curiosidades y frente a ambos se postraba una lámpara de mesa de forma pentagonal hecha a base de vitrales, blanca y con delicadas decoraciones en forma de mariposa y hojarasca; una delicia visual.

—Quizás wsa… -señalaba con la mirada otra lámpara que compartía la misma estética, pero en vez de pequeñas mariposas tenía brillantes y coloridos girasoles.

—¿Y si le sumamos también eso de allí? —señalaba un estuche de colores de madera bonitamente empaquetados en un estuche de piel.

Para cuando esos dos pasaron la mercancía por la caja registradora y pagaron la cuenta de sus compras, se escondieron en un acto reflejo; menos mal que allí había un montón de cosas que incluso dos hombres tan altos podían pasar desapercibidos.

La razón de su repentino acto: la francesa entrando a la tienda en compañía de aquella chica que no le era familiar.

—…Ella es Rieta —le susurraba el alemán al moreno.

—Pues se ve normal…exceptuando su manera de vestirse… —la mirada de ambos no perdían de vista a esas dos que curioseaban y reían de vez en cuando.

—Va en la universidad, en el mismo año que nosotros y espero no en la misma que ustedes. Tiene dos hermanos mayores que están casados ya, por lo que es la consentida de papá y mamá… Y se ha hecho de bastante pasta por su trabajo.

—Ya veo que a las chicas a las que quieres ligarte las estudias bien.

—Se dedica a hacer…esos libritos que gustan mucho…¿Cómo se llamaban? Tienen dibujitos y toda la cosa.

—¿Mangas?

—Sí, eso. Ella se dedica a hacer eso y le va muy bien al parecer… —continuaba informándole—. Y tiene bastantes particularidades.

—¿No está muy pegada a Axelle? —le llamó la atención que la pelinegra estuviera tomándole del brazo y no le soltara, ni siquiera para curiosear por los alrededores.

—Ah, bueno, es que ella es su mejor amiga y ha pasado largo tiempo desde que no se ven…. Le gusta irse a estudiar en el extranjero.

—Pues no parece tan peligrosa como me lo hiciste pensar.

—Eso es porque no te ha conocido, Daiki… Pero deja que lo haga y no dirás lo mismo —aseveró con tono tétrico—. Querrás que otro pobre diablo estuviera en tus zapatos.

—¿A quién le estás mensajeando, Rieta? —cuestionaba la blonda a quien apenas había cogido el móvil para teclear con enorme maestría.

—Es sorpresa, Axelle. En la noche lo sabrás —alegó dulcemente.

Hadrien y Aomine encontraron el momento adecuado para escapar de esa tienda. Y aunque ya estaban varios establecimientos lejos de allí, algo los detuvo.

Era el tono de mensaje del celular del moreno.

—…Así que consiguió tu número, my friend…—ambos observaron el mensaje y la indicación perfectamente bien explicada para que no hubiera confusiones—. ¿Es un buen momento para decirte que es algo yandere?


	7. Capítulo 117

¡Creo que el título de este capítulo habla por sí mismo! LOL Para quienes además de leer esta historia, siguen la de Guilty Pleasure, créanme, este episodio estuvo escrito antes de que se me pasara por la cabeza escribir un fic yaoi pero de aquí salió la base de todo XD Para quienes no han caído en el corrompido mundo del yaoi, ignoren la palabrería y continúen con sus inocentes vidas mientras disfrutan de la actualización.

 **Capítulo 117**

 **Ella es un peligro para la sociedad**

La temida hora de la reunión llegó, por lo que únicamente se miraron de reojo, tomaron una gran bocanada de aire y atravesaron la puerta de cristal, anunciando a todos su presencia gracias a la campanilla que alertaba a los dueños de que nuevos clientes habían llegado.

Se dirigieron de automático hacia la mesa en la que notaron de inmediato a cierta francesa. Sólo para detenerse de lleno en cuanto vieron que otra presencia femenina tomó asiento al lado suyo; aunque lo que en verdad les llamó la atención en ese momento es que habían unido dos mesas. Si solamente iban a ser cuatro, ¿entonces por qué había tres puestos adicionales?

—Asanuma Rieta, encantada de conocerte, Aomine Daiki —el moreno fue tomado en total sorpresa por la chica, misma que ya se había levantado y extendido su mano hacia él en señal de saludo-.

—Mucho gusto —estrechó su mano, notando esa casi imperceptible sonrisa burlona en sus labios. ¿Qué es lo que le causaba risa?

—¿A quiénes más estamos esperando? —preguntaba Hadrien tras tomar asiento frente a esas dos. Aomine quedó justamente en el lado vacío que restaba al lado de Axelle.

—Ya que he vuelto a Japón quisiera pasar un sábado por la noche en compañía de viejos amigos. Lamentablemente como no planeé esto con tiempo, Keigo y Ayaka no pudieron venir, pero…

—¿Pero…? —el alemán presentía quiénes eran los demás invitados de la noche.

—Como Kai está en Tokio, pensé que sería buena idea que saliera y socializara. Ya ven que es un amargado. Y claro, Marko y Leo están invitados —comentaba amistosamente—. Pero dudo que demoren, así que vayan pensando qué pedir. Esta noche yo invito —le guiñó el ojo a ese par de hombres que no se fiaban.

—¿No es suficiente castigo tener que verla y soportarla como para que le sumes al Ore-sama? —indudablemente esa era la voz mosqueada de Tatsuhisa, quien había llegado hasta la mesa acordada en compañía de esos dos extranjeros.

—¿A quién le llamas, Ore-sama, cretino? —alguien estaba obstinado en hacer que sus caminos se cruzasen. A leguas se notaba el ambiente hostil que se desataba entre sus miradas.

—Esta va a ser una noche loca…—mencionaba Marko, quien había sido mandado a que se sentara al lado de Rieta. Leo quedó entre Kai y Hadrien.

—Por eso traje esto para alguno de ustedes dos —y con eso se refería a aquel par de medicamentos, uno para las úlceras estomacales y otro para la migraña.

—¿Qué pediremos para cenar?

—Es obvio Hadrien. Pastel de pizza —notificaba la rubia.

—Es la especialidad de este sitio —secundaba el rubio.

—¿Así que juegas basquetbol, Aomine-kun? —empezó la charla la pelinegra, enfocando sus grisáceos ojos en el moreno—. Eso significa que tu condición física es buena, y claro está, tienes un cuerpo envidiable por muchos hombres y deseable para las mujeres.

—…Va a empezar…—susurraba el italiano con su atención puesta en el menú.

—Mientras no me meta a mí, no es mi problema…—espetaba en tono bajo Kai.

—Supongo —fue su respuesta raquítica a los comentarios de la joven. Aunque ella no parecía perturbada por su nulo expresionismo.

—Axelle me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Puedo decir que ha sido una tarde productiva en todo el aspecto posible —los celestes ojos del hombre se posicionaron en la aludida, ella sólo terminó mirando hacia el castaño—. Y creo que me gustas —el moreno simplemente flipó ante lo que le confesión sin tapujos ni nada de la pelinegra.

—…Estás en problemas…—sonrió burlonamente Tatsuhisa y Aomine lo notó sin problema alguno.

—Pero no de la manera física y emocional que crees. Me gustas para plasmar tu personalidad en una de mis creaciones —expresó casi cantarina. Incluso había levantado su bolso y colocado sobre su regazo—. Soy escritora y quiero publicar una nueva creación.

—…Ajá…—Daiki únicamente esperaba a que le dijera de qué demonios iba todo.

—Llevo un manga shoujo muy popular entre las chicas de secundaria, también una novela para adultos que a muchas mujeres les ha fascinado. Y hace un año aproximadamente incursioné en las novelas ligeras B-L, donde me fue de maravilla —había sacado su portátil y lo encendía con suma impaciencia—. Este año quiero empezar un manga romántico B-L, pero no he tenido buena inspiración a mi alrededor —soltó con decepción creciente—. Aunque eso fue hasta que Axelle me habló de ti y dije: ¡Es perfecto!

—¿Qué demonios es B-L?

—…Boys Love…—le aclaraba el alemán. En cuanto Aomine asimiló lo que esas dos palabras conjugaban, no pudo más que mostrar su inconformidad poniéndose de pie para mirar asesinamente a esa mocosa.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

—Bien, eso era justamente lo que iba a pedirte, Aomine. Me gusta que estemos en la misma sintonía —la mujer le importaba un bledo su semblante de pocos amigos, ella se levantó y se acercó a él, examinándole de arriba a abajo—. Eres bastante alto, aunque eso no es lo importante…Tus bíceps son magníficos y tus tríceps no se quedan para nada atrás. Tu abdomen es bastante impresionante —no sólo eran sus ojos los que apreciaban los atributos físicos del moreno, también sus manos estaban cerciorándose de ello—. Y aunque tienes ese semblante de pocos amigos, tienes tu encanto —sonrió con notoria satisfacción—. Aunque…

—¿Aunque…? —el pobre hombre se sentía ultrajado.

—Todavía tengo curiosidad sobre otra parte de tu anatomía. Quiero ser lo más fiel posible para que el personaje no se sienta irreal de ninguna manera —se escuchó pensativa—. Pero estando en público no se puede comprobar…

—Oh por dios, ella va a…—las celestes pupilas de Kai se abrieron como platos soperos. Él sabía lo que iba a venir.

—Umm…La ropa siempre hace parecer algo más grande de lo que en verdad es…—comentó con naturalidad. Su vista había descendido sobre el orgullo de muchos hombres—. Axelle —enfocó su atención en la francesa, sonriéndole dulcemente—, ya que lo conoces tan bien, ¿de qué tamaño la tiene?

Nadie allí estaba bebiendo absolutamente nada ni mucho menos tenían algo que estuvieran comiendo, pero esa pregunta, ese simple cuestionamiento hecho tan abierto como sin pudor alguno, hizo que todos allí se ahogaran con su saliva y la cara se les pusiera de todos los colores posibles. Incluso alguien tan descarado y pervertido como Aomine Daiki estaba rojo de la pena por una pregunta tan concisa sobre la longitud de cierta área de su cuerpo.

—¿Entonces aún no lo han hecho? —arqueó una de sus cejas, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando con enorme desilusión—. Creo que aplicaremos el mismo método que la vez pasada.

—¡No, no esta vez! —exclamaba la rubia. Ella sabía a lo que se refería.

—…Maldita arpía…—mencionaba el rubio.

—Algunos traumas nunca se van, ¿verdad Kai? —Hadrien, como buen amigo le dio apoyo moral al blondo.

—Entonces te lo encargo Axelle—le pidió con una inocencia que costaba creer el verdadero encargo que le ponía en manos—. Ya me dirás si es bueno o no, o sí llenó todas tus expectativas. Trata de ser objetiva, no sólo porque lo quieras debes decirme que es bueno en la intimidad, ¿entendido? —nada como la señal de amor y paz con su mano para darle esa confianza que necesitaba para llevar a cabo tan importante misión.

—Ella es una…—oficialmente, Aomine estaba en shock. No asimilaba nada de lo que acababa de pasar y lo último lo había dejado frío de los pies a la cabeza—…Es peor…de lo que…imaginé…

—Y esto es apenas la punta del iceberg…—el alemán, ayudándole con semejantes palabras de alivio.

Aquel par tomaron asiento tras contemplar que ya iban a servirles.

Al parecer alguien se encargó de pedir para todos la especialidad de la casa, así como las bebidas correspondientes. Por lo que procedieron a probar aquel manjar de dioses; llevándose la grata sorpresa de que sabía demasiado bien.

—Estaba indecisa si sería el uke o el seme, pero al final me decidí por el pasivo…—porque esa mujer continuaba trabajando sobre su historia al tiempo que consumía su rebanada de pastel.

—¿Uke? Él no cuadra para nada en esa denominación.

—Ey, Axelle, te dije que dejaras de leer esas cosas —se sentía atacado por esa mujer y lo peor es que no sabía cómo responderle a sus cosas, porque no entendía con qué carajo se refería a esos términos—. Ya suficiente tengo con que usen mi información que "alguien" amablemente le compartió…—criticó, con un par de venitas saltadas.

—Era demasiada tentación, Daiki…Me compraría todo los juegos que yo quisiera —al menos alguien era feliz.

—¿Y si Daiki será el uke, quién será el seme? —porque a Hadrien también le gustaba fregar—. Te informo que a Marko le gusta darle su cannoli a un rubiecito.

—Marko, jamás pensé que llegaría este día —miraba ahora al italiano con ilusiones y esperanzas renovadas—. Creo que un personaje dulce y romántico como el tuyo podría caerle muy bien a mi historia. Voy a manejar dos parejas de manera simultánea.

—Voy a matarte…¡maldito bastardo! —no lo asesinaba porque le quedaba lejos y era un lío para salir de donde estaba sentado.

—Pero considerando quién será la pareja…Creo que Aomine quedará como uke… —asintió repetidamente, llena de orgullo por su resolución.

—¡¿Qué demonios es el uke?! —cuestionó furioso, mirando a la culpable de todo, o sea, a Rieta.

—Es al que le dan y se lo violan siempre —en verdad que el alemán estaba disfrutando del espectáculo—. Ya sabes, el sumiso, el que va abajo…Lo que era Kise para Marko —nunca estaba de más recordarle eso al italiano. Una pena que ese tenedor hubiera fallado, pero el salero no, así que ahora Hadrien estaba con un chichón en la frente y quejándose de la sal que había entrado a sus ojos.

—¡Yo no soy sumiso ni nada por el estilo! —objetó más que encendido.

—Pero los dos no pueden ser seme a la vez…O quizás pueda darte tus momentos de seme…—expresó reflexiva Rieta.

—Voy a arrepentirme de preguntar, ¿pero en quién te basarás para hacer al seme? —interrogaba Leo con curiosidad. Podría ser cualquiera de ellos y lo sabían.

—Hasta la pregunta sale sobrando mi querido Leo. Está claro que me usaré a Kai para ello —ella sonreía fantásticamente, el blondo escupía de lleno la soda que bebía tranquilamente y Daiki por su lado le faltó poco para ahogarse con lo que estaba tragando. Ese par de pararon, estampando sus manos contra la mesa por el claro agravio que estaba haciéndole a sus personas.

—Te agregó que ya me usaste para ese estúpido shoujo, pequeña bruja —no eran dos sino muchas venitas saltándole, dispuestas a estallarles. Y esa mirada suya daba mucho miedo.

—¡…De ninguna manera vas a emparejarme con ningún hombre y mucho menos con un idiota como éste! —si las miradas asesinaran, esa chica ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra. Sin contar que el moreno se cargaba una aura de pocos amigos—. En todo caso, es él quien iría abajo —su orgullo ante todo. Él no podía permitirse ser dominado por nadie.

—Cállate, sumiso —refunfuñaba el otro—. Si en el remoto caso en que me terminaran gustando los tíos, claramente no iba a ser el pasivo…como tú, Ahomine —porque debía dejar las cosas claras allí y ahora.

—Maldito bastardo —chasqueó la lengua más que enfurecido.

—Ella está usando esta pelea para su historia—el danés miraba a la feliz chica, tecleando rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Este es material de primera calidad —los dedos de esa mujer eran un espejismo borroso para todos los que no estaban en la grilla.

—Le dije a Daiki que ella era peligrosa, pero nunca me cree nada —el muy descarado sonreía mirando a ese par pelear, defendiendo sus posturas de por qué eran los dominantes y no los sumisos.

—Es inútil que intente detenerlos —Axelle se había resignado a que esos dos no cesarían su riña. Ni siquiera porque ya eran el centro de atención del resto de los clientes.

—El único problema es que nos van a sacar de aquí —suspiraba el danés, mirando que ese par ya estaban fuera de sus asientos, discutiendo cara a cara—. Sólo tú puedes hacer que Kai caiga en un juego de provocación tan obvio.

—Mira que tener que ver también tu cara. Suficiente tengo con esa mocosa molesta y de gustos extraños —mencionó con saña el moreno.

—No crees que me hace muy feliz el que te emparejen conmigo, eh, idiota —espetaba hoscamente el otro—. Vayamos afuera y arreglemos esto en la cancha, como hombres.

—Me parece bien.

—Un one-on-one —mencionaron esos hombres a la par, con la motivación literalmente ardiendo alrededor suyo.

—¿Por qué están sonriendo ustedes dos? —y por esos dos, Marko hacía referencia a Rieta y Hadrien.

A Axelle, Marko y Leo se les cayó la quijada sobre la mesa. Ahora entendían perfectamente la razón que les proporcionaba tanta felicidad a ese par. Y al mismo tiempo no supieron cómo reaccionar por lo que las palabras no salían de su boca y únicamente se les podía escuchar emitir ruidos indescifrables.

Sin embargo, los que estaban peor eran las víctimas de ese par de burlescos chicos.

Habían salido corriendo con dirección al baño como si no existiera mañana, aguantándose las ganas de devolver todo lo que su estómago poseyera y maldiciendo a toda voz lo que había pasado. Lo primordial era que enjuagaran su boca con abundantes chorro de agua, jabón y posiblemente desinfectante.

Esos dos cabrones se aproximaron a ellos y creyeron divertido empujarles mientras discutían y se olvidaban del mundo y de todos. Mal día para tener la misma estatura.

—Besos como estos son un cliché en las historias, pero a todo el mundo les gusta —Rieta podía verse tan inocente y tierna, pero qué gran error.

—Todo sea por una noble causa.

—Hadrien, tú sólo quieres molestarlos…—el italiano suspiró. Ahora esos dos estarían peleando a cada rato, claro, si podían aguantarse la mirada.

—Algo parecido hice el verano pasado —la francesa había asimilado la situación y continuaba comiendo como sí nada.

—…Hida Junichi…Kinugasa Mamoru…Es así como se llamarán sus personajes. Y he decidido añadirle una amiga de la infancia para que haya un poco de disputa femenina —por algún motivo sus grisáceas pupilas observaban al alemán.

—¿Pero qué demonios….?

—Serás Nonomura Aiko, su amiga de la infancia y la persona que ama en secreto al buen Junichi. Tendrás un papel vital en la historia y bueno, intentarás devolver a tu hombre al buen camino y alejarlo de las malignas garras de Mamoru —si el argumento era cosa fácil para ella.

—O sea que serás la antagonista. Interesante —mencionó el peli blanco, sonriéndole vilmente al alemán.

—¡¿Por qué debo ser mujer?! ¡No me cambies el género!

—Te lo tienes bien merecido —se alegraba infinitamente el italiano.

—Las relaciones entre profesores y estudiantes siempre son picantes y llenas de pasión y cosas prohibidas.

—¡Porque son prohibidas! —a buena hora le salía lo moralista a Hadrien.

—Así que decidí que Mamoru será un apuesto y codiciado maestro de lengua extranjera, recién egresado y con aspiraciones de volverse mejor en su nuevo trabajo. Cosa que se ve pausada por cierto alumno: Junichi; quien es un asco en la materia y si no hace que se ponga al corriente con el resto, el promedio de la clase se irá a pico… Es la idea a grandes rasgos, pero más noche la definiré mejor.

—Suena a que venderá mucho —susurraba la francesa.

—Suena a que querrán saber en quiénes te basaste para los personajes —le seguía el juego el castaño.

—Sin duda ha sido una noche productiva e inspiradora, ¿no les parece así, Kai, Aomine? —ese par habían vuelto, con una cara de ogros que aterraba a todos los mortales circundantes y qué decir de esa aura oscura que los volvía en los villanos de la historia.

—¡TÚ, MALDITA!

—Su historia de amor y pecado se llamará Guilty Pleasure.

—¡De ninguna manera!

Independientemente de lo que se podría creer, la cena terminó en total paz. Y aunque esos dos pobres hombres estaban que no los calentaba ni el sol ni nada, tuvieron que comportarse o terminarían corriéndolos a todos.

Así que para cuando salieron de ese restaurante, lo único que querían era pirarse de allí y rogarle a todas las deidades existentes que nunca más volviera a cruzarse en su camino.

—¿Alguien quiere ir a un karaoke?¿O contemplar el amanecer en una playa cercana?

—Yo me largo a mi casa…y por mi casa me refiero a la que tengo en Tohoku…—ya se había tomado un par de tabletas para la migraña y la úlcera estomacal.

—Me voy directo a mi casa —proseguía el moreno. Estaba agotado mentalmente; ahora le quedaba claro por qué Hadrien le advertía sobre ella.

—No sean aburridos. Vayamos a divertirnos y tener un poco de acción —les valía un comino que ya estuviera entre los dos, así como que hablara con aquel entusiasmo. Lo que no podían dejar pasar era lo que había hecho para hacer que se despabilaran y se unieran a sus locas ocurrencias.

—Ella acaba de…

—…Toquetearnos…—no es que esos dos fueran puritanos que digamos, pero nunca se vinieron venir lo que ella había hecho. Lo peor es que les ardía.

—¿Qué se siente que una mujer les dé una nalgada, eh campeones? —porque Hadrien no podía dejar pasar otra oportunidad con ellos anonadados y con semblante de recién violados.

—…Les aconsejo que cooperen…o hará algo peor…—porque Marko había pasado por su misma situación.

—Esa toqueteada debería ser su menor preocupación…—murmuraba el danés.

—Dejan…de mirarme de esa manera…—Axelle sentía la presión visual de aquel par de abusados hombres. Esas miradas le decían clara y desesperadamente: "sálvanos".

—¡¿No vas a decirle nada?! —Aomine ya no quería conocer a ninguna amiga más de Axelle. Es más, estaba a nada de agradecer que se llevara con puros tíos.

—¡Manoséalo sólo a él! —recriminaba el rubio.

—Listo, ya me siento en paz ahora —sonreía vilmente la rubia, aproximándose a su querida amiga para empezar a caminar sobre la acera—. Ahora vayamos a algún karaoke o algo así, Rieta.

—¡¿Tú también?! —porque su novia era igual de descarada y había repetido la acción que la peli negra.

—Va a ser una noche tremendamente divertida —sonreía lleno de brío el buen Hadrien; ese par simplemente lo miraron con odio puro antes de tumbarle sobre el suelo. Qué buenos golpes propinaban ese par.

Al final terminaron yendo a la cancha de basquetbol que había cerca del metro, más que dispuestos a quemar las calorías que recién habían adquirido, mientras las chicas se dispusieron a comprar las bebidas para después de su actividad física.

Y aunque carecían de balón y los ropajes adecuados para aquel deporte, la primera falla podía ser solucionada gracias a que había un grupo de chicos que habían tenido la misma idea que ellos. Aunque lamentablemente la declaración amistosa de una reta quedó en el aire en cuanto esos celestes ojos se cruzaron con esos castaños, burlescos y que le irritaban sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—Tatsuhisa…qué coincidencia más grande. Escuché que ya estás totalmente recuperado de aquel evento desafortunado que tuviste hace varios años atrás.

—…Tanaka…—ante ese simple nombramiento, alguien más estaba respondiendo a tan cálido saludo.

—Así que tú fuiste el maldito que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima —no había demorado nada en aproximarse al pelinegro y cogerlo del cuello bruscamente, clavando su hostil mirada en él.

—¿Acaso hablas de Axelle? —siseó, sonriéndole vilmente. Yo quería hablar con ella pero se resistió y se puso demasiado hostil para mi gusto.

Las intenciones del moreno habían sido golpearle directamente al abdomen y hacer que se retorciera de dolor sobre el suelo, pero su plan no había salido como él deseaba. Tanaka podría resultarle una escoria, pero sabía cómo evitar golpes y al mismo tiempo, devolverlos.

—Tienes buenos reflejos, Aomine Daiki —felicitó socarrón el alto y fornido chico—. Pero eso no será suficiente para que puedas golpearme…. Por cierto, los labios de tu novia saben muy bien…—no necesito decir nada más para que el moreno quisiera írsele encima como una bestia, sin embargo, la persona menos pensada fue la que se interpuso entre él y su deseo asesino.

—…Tengo tantas ganas como tú de devolverle el favor a este idiota, pero primero…hagamos que su lindo orgullo se destruya y no le queden más ganas de volver a tomar una pelota de basquetbol entre sus manos…—sonreía, pero no de una manera que le haya visto anteriormente, sino con una malicia palpable y un hambre terrible por destruirlo dentro de la cancha. Si esa era la verdadera naturaleza de Kai, entonces podía asegurar que era un hombre peligroso dentro y fuera de la duela.

—…Hasta que dices algo útil para variar, Tatsuhisa —su dura mirada y esa marcada sonrisa llena de superioridad, se hicieron presentes. Nadie venía a hacerse el chulo en algo que él dominaba tan endemoniadamente bien y menos un cretino como él.

—Nos bastamos y sobramos, ¿no es así chicos? —Marko no iba a quedarse fuera y tampoco sus dos altos amigos.

—Enseñémosles un poco de educación, porque creo que la requieren —mencionaba con fingida calma el danés.

—Espero se abstengan de salir llorando después de que les ganemos. No estamos para tolerar eso —soltó vilmente el alemán.

—Les daremos un poco de ventaja, para que vean que somos amables —decía altaneramente Tanaka para sus compañeros; éstos simplemente se echaron a reír. Ese grupo de hombres estaban cabreándoles de verdad.

La contienda no demoró en dar inicio, con el balón del lado del blondo. No por nada había dedicado una parte de su vida al baloncesto y tampoco estaba de humor para dejar que esos idiotas les aventajaran; y el resto de su equipo tenía esa misma idea en mente.

Los jugadores empezaron a correr a través de la cancha, intentando que los pases y deseos del equipo contrario hallaran la frustración y el bloqueo total. Debían reconocerles que no jugaban nada mal y que se congeniaban bien como equipo; al menos no habían resultado ser tan boca suelta.

Pero eso no les bastaría para frenar a ese equipo formado de manera improvisada. Podrían pertenecer a diferentes equipos y no congeniar del todo bien, pero no permitían que el contrincante hiciera movimientos significativos.

—Tsk…Ese sujeto es muy molesto. Ha bloqueado todos mis intentos —mencionó uno, mirando con aversión del alemán. Su altura no estaba de adorno y tampoco es como si no pudiera defender la cancha.

—Pues igualmente debemos cuidarnos de los pases de ese enano. Son muy buenos —mascullaba otro, secando el sudor que afloraba por los poros de su frente.

—Es normal que Aomine sea tan bueno, pero recuerdo que mencionaste que el idiota de Tatsuhisa estaba fuera de forma y sería fácil barrer el piso con él —espetaba un tercero. No había podido hacer ningún movimiento porque cierto danés se había convertido en su temible sombra.

—Parece que has estado ejercitándote. No tendría caso si no te venciera estando en tu mejor forma, Tatsuhisa.

—Lástima que no podré decir lo mismo de ti —soltó secamente, sin ningún gesto visible en su rostro—. Este juego es todo nuestro.

—Se arrepentirán de habernos desafiado —hacía segundo el moreno con ese tono hosco que le caracterizaba cuando estaba de muy mal genio.

La intensidad del juego subió para ese grupo altanero, por lo que pronto el puntaje estuvo de su lado sin dificultad alguna. Si manejar a un As de la Generación de los Milagros no era suficiente, le sumaban esos tres ases de las universidades más prestigiosas de todo Tokio y la dirección magistral del blondo.

Pero eso no iba a desanimarlos, sino todo lo contrario. Parecían tener un plan bajo la manga para controlar a jugadores como ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hadrien a Leo tras contemplar que el esférico prácticamente se fue a estrellar contra su muñeca.

—Bien. No fue lo suficiente fuerte como para entumírmela —alcanzó a decir antes de que tuviera quitarse del camino y manejar su desbalance para no caer. Aquel hombre en su búsqueda del esférico había corrido hacia él, estando a nada de tumbarlo.

—Así que eso es lo que pretendes —Kai torció el ceño ante las artimañas que empezaban a vislumbrarse sobre la cancha.

—Solamente un cobarde recurriría a esta clase de maniobras.

—No llevo ni media hora de conocerte, pero ya estás empezando a cansarme, Aomine Daiki —sentenció rudamente el pelinegro—. Voy a aplastarte.

Ahora debían no sólo enfocarse en su partido, sino también en evitar que los balones salieran de control o los acercamientos demasiado sospechosos de esos jugadores, llegaran hasta ellos; porque estaban más que seguros que atacaban a lastimar seriamente.

Por varios minutos más el juego continúo con normalidad, sin percances y evitando que sus rivales encestaran una mísera canasta mientras las anotaciones las dejaban en manos de Aomine, quien ocasionalmente optaba por burlarse en sus caras y pasarle el balón al italiano para que él se encargara de hacer el remate.

No obstante, en aquella canasta que les perteneció sin problema alguno al equipo de Daiki, algo empezó a ir mal desde que notaron que esos dos hombres no habían saltado con toda su fuerza y que además, parecían tener muchas ganas de dirigirse hacia la media cancha en la brevedad posible mientras el esférico continuaba en juego, retando a todos a ver quién lo cogía primero.

El sonido fue seco, abrupto y pudo ser percibido por todos sin problema alguno. La caída había sido inevitable y bastante contundente. Pero no había sido su total culpa; en el instante en que sus pies apenas caían sobre el suelo y amortiguaban la presión del salto efectuado, aquel par salieron disparados, chocando hombro con hombro y haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—¡Ey enano, ¿estás bien?! —Daiki no fue el primero en agacharse frente al caído, también lo habían hecho sus otros dos viejos amigos.

—Idiota, eso es ir demasiado lejos —aseveraba el alemán, con una mirada envenenada, dedicada especialmente a esos tramposos chicos.

—E-Estoy bien…—reaccionó al fin el castaño, levantándose con lentitud. Se tambaleaba un poco a causa del golpe que sufrió contra el duro piso—. Por suerte no tengo nada roto o desgarrado…u Osamu-san me asesinaría —sus ropas estaban sucias, tenía raspones y estaba desorientado, así como un tanto mayugado, pero nada demasiado grave—…Terminemos con esto de una buena vez que estoy empezando a mosquearme…—no era esa cortante mirada la que calaba, sino el tono tan calmado que usó en esas palabras.


	8. Capítulo 118

Solamente diré que ese Hadrien es un desmadre XD Y que gracias a él se presentará uno de los más momentos más ansiados dentro de toda la historia… Aunque también es el que se encarga de arruinarlo. Ya sabrán a qué me refiero cuando terminen de leer :D ¡Qué tengan un lindo inicio de semana!

 **Capítulo 118**

 **Más que acciones**

Tras lo ocurrido con el italiano, todo el ambiente se tensionó aún más y cada uno de ellos subió el nivel de su juego. Ahora tenían menos deseos de que esos hombres encestaran un punto más.

—¿No te lastimaste verdad? —preguntaba burlesco uno de los que habían ocasionado la caída del castaño.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso, pequeño —secundaba su otro cómplice—. Jugar basquetbol puede ser peligroso.

—Malditos canallas —Hadrien tenía los nervios crispados igual que el resto.

—Quieren que caigamos en su juego, pero eso no va a suceder —sentenció el rubio.

La contienda continuó, notándose tanto las malas intenciones de Tanaka y sus compañeros, como la posición de sus contrincantes de ser sumamente cuidadosos para no caer en sus tretas, al mismo tiempo que se encargaban de anotar más puntos.

Después de todo, los únicos que causaban molestia, hablando a nivel de habilidades y técnica, eran Tanaka y el tirador de tres puntos.

El tiempo avanzó rápidamente y pronto estarían en el último cuarto con una monstruosa ventaja sobre el marcador.

Y mientras ellos estaban exhaustos y bañados en sudor, Aomine y los demás parecían apenas estar calentando. La victoria quedó claramente del bando de Kai.

—Al final eran sólo palabrería barata —sonrió burlón Hadrien y aunque contaba con algunos moretones, no tenía nada grave.

—Dense cuenta de su error y corrijan sus pasos antes de que su actitud los meta en mayores problemas —recomendaba Leo a esos alborotadores.

—En primer lugar no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros —Aomine tenía ojos para el pelinegro. Aún quería golpearlo.

—¿Todavía desean ser humillados?

—¡Maldito! —Tanaka se había movido hacia el rubio, tomándole del cuello, fulminándole con la mirada. Lo detestaba tanto que quería destrozarle ese rostro y esa sonrisa burlona que tenía.

—Siento mucha pena por ti. Mira que es irónico que me aborrezca tanto y que la gran mayoría de las decisiones y cosas que has venido haciendo, han sido producto de quererme superar —otra frustración se unió a su lista. El puñetazo que le mandó de lleno a su cara su fácilmente bloqueado—. Mejor dígnate a vivir como quieres o continuarás amargándote.

—¡Que te calles imbécil!

—Parece que todos están muy motivados —comentaba el italiano en cuanto notó que esos chicos querían unirse a la acción.

—Cada uno de ellos son unos idiotas —aseguraba el alemán. Para él no era problema meterse en problemas; él los amaba.

—Ni se les ocurra —les amenazó Tatsuhisa—. Si se enteran que estuvieron en una pelea, los suspenderán de sus equipos... Estos indudablemente serán unos soplones.

—Sí, sé un buen compañero de equipo.

—Actúa como el capitán que supuestamente intentaste ser —criticó con severidad notoria Tanaka.

—Solamente evito que ellos cometan la misma estupidez que tú —agregó, liberándose sin dificultad alguna de su agarre.

—Siempre te creíste la gran cosa con tus notas impecables, tu popularidad y lo bueno que eras en el baloncesto —mascullaba con el ceño torcido y haciendo una mueca de amargura tras recordar algo como eso—. Me lo quitaste todo.

—Yo no hice absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera competía contigo en ningún aspecto. Tú fuiste el único que se metió en mi vida y mis asuntos personales con Axelle —y eso era verdad, pero aquel hombre nunca lo aceptaría.

—Ahora mismo acabaremos con nuestra cuenta pendiente, Tatsuhisa —el resto no sabía de dónde habían sacado aquella raqueta aquel grupo de chicos. De lo que sí estaban conscientes era de lo que iba a pasar a continuación: nada bueno.

Pero antes de que ambas partes optaran con que los puños eran el nuevo lenguaje universal para arreglar problemas, notaron que no estaban del todo solos y que posiblemente no había sido muy buena idea el que fueran a esas canchas tan poco concurridas por la gente.

Tanaka y sus compañeros apenas habían podido reaccionar y evitar que aquellas pelotas de béisbol impactaran de lleno contra sus cuerpos. Por lo visto a los recién llegados no les gustaba que hubiera extraños en su cancha.

—La ciudad es muy pequeña o hay una razón por la que están aquí reunidos —mencionó el que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo numeroso de chicos. Gracias al gorro de su sudadera su rostro permanecía totalmente cubierto.

—Las coincidencias existen —habló seriamente el rubio.

—No contigo de por medio, Kai —espetó nuevamente aquel chico. Por lo visto él se había encargado de mandar parte de esas bolas; el bate de madera que llevaba consigo así se los notificaba.

—¿Acaso quieres problemas?

—Es lo que yo te pregunto, Tanaka Yusuke…

—¿Pero quién demonios son todos ustedes? —preguntaba hostilmente uno de los camaradas del pelinegro.

—Viejos conocidos —agregó sonriente, tras retirarse la capucha, exponiendo el carmesí de su despeinada y corta cabellera. Incluso esos ojos violáceos resultaban desafiantes.

—…Kamui…—agregó Tanaka de mala gana.

—¿Cómo arreglaremos esto? Por las buenas, por las malas…¿Un piedra, papel o tijera o algo por el estilo? —soltó con burla el pelirrojo, acercándose a la escena. Su osadía concluiría en un golpe directo contra su quijada.

—Si serán…—mascullaba el alemán. Kamui había ido a dar contra el suelo tras el recibimiento amable de uno de los chicos de Tanaka.

—Así que las cosas van a ser de esta manera…—no le costó en lo más mínimo ponerse de pie, impulsándose con sus piernas. Seguramente ahora ese chico se estaba lamentando haberse querido pasar de listo—. Si querían jugar, habérmelo dicho antes.

No había sido un simple golpe directo a la cara el que le había desbalanceado sin problema alguno y arrojado contra el suelo. No, se trataba de un bien ejecutado Jab.

—Ey, no sean montoneros —agregaba con burla el oji violáceo en cuanto notó que ya no estaba solo, sino más bien rodeado por esos chicos a los que les crispó el buen humor—. No vayan a enfadarse conmigo después.

—Esa pose…—susurraba Leo.

—Y la manera en que se mueve —secundó Hadrien.

—Es boxeo —finalizó el italiano.

—…Kamui no solamente era tu kouhai, Tanaka, también practicaba box y se desilusionó mucho de ti.

—¡Idiota! —él se encargaría de cerrarle el pico al blondo y dejarle un buen recuerdo.

Lo único que ese chico experimentó fue el impacto y el terrible dolor que ese puñetazo le provocó tras impactarse de lleno contra su rostro.

—Eso fue por haber usado a una mujer para manipular a Kai…—aunque el pelinegro se puso de pie, intentando atacar su costado con aquella media patada, el otro simplemente le bloqueo—. Este es por haberlo lesionarlo e imposibilitarlo para que continuara jugando —aquel Jab de pivoteo había terminado de aturdirle—. Y esto por haberte metido nuevamente con ella, idiota.

Lo siguiente que supo ese hombre es que estaba sobre el piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Aquel embiste con empuje fue lo suficientemente efectivo para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Si bien era bueno peleando, nada podía hacer con alguien que entrenaba su cuerpo para atacar y defenderse.

—Todavía puedo divertirme un poco con ustedes —esos pobres y asustados hombres salieron corriendo a toda marcha de allí.

—¿No se meterá en problemas por hacer algo como eso? Le tumbó tres dientes y su rostro no quedó precisamente hermoso —comentaba casual el alemán.

—…¿Crees que hará algo cuando sabe que él puede meterse en mayores problemas legales por acosar a una modelo, violentándole y además, con intenciones claras de quererse sobrepasar? Sin contar que hay un testigo —mencionó Kamui moviendo sus muñecas con tranquilidad—. Creo que tenemos un trato, ¿no Tanaka? —preguntó sin cordialidad alguna al pelinegro. Uno que se limitó a asentir con rapidez e irse de allí como si su vida corriera peligro.

—Ciertamente siempre me gustó el modo en que arreglabas los problemas, Kamui —le felicitaba el blondo.

—Eso no es lo que deberías estarle diciendo…—decía cierto moreno.

—Pero gracias a su intervención no tuviste que ensuciarte las manos con un imbécil como él —agregó vilmente Kai. Su mirada era fría pero extrañamente sonreía—. Te debo una grande, Kamui.

—No hay de qué. Siempre fuiste un buen amigo para mí y cuidaste de mi atolondrada novia —cesó su parloteo porque su móvil sonaba y tenía que atenderlo—. Sí, todo está bien. El idiota tuvo su merecido y ha quedado todo irreconocible —comentaba feliz de la vida.

—Dime que su novia no es….—pronunciaron Aomine y compañía.

—Sí, es Rieta. La bruja que nos ha estado atormentando todo el día.

—Nos están esperando en una cafetería cercana, así que vayamos —proponía el pelirrojo.

Ya sin más asuntos que atender en la cancha, procedieron a abandonar el lugar y dirigirse hacia el punto de encuentro con ese par de chicas.

Se trataba de una bonita cafetería que resultaba tanto agradable como llamativa.

—La coincidencia no fue por mí, sino más bien por ti, ¿no? —los celestes ojos de Tatsuhisa se deslizaron hacia Rieta.

—Después de comprar las bebidas, recibí un mensaje de Kamui y le dije que si podría venir a verme, aprovechando que era sábado por la noche.

—Y ya que estaba cerca de aquí, vine rápidamente a verla. Entonces me contó lo que había pasado —relataba el pelirrojo. Ambos estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro.

—Lucen como una pareja normal —a Aomine la discreción le tenía sin cuidado.

—Estoy igual que tú —secundó el blondo.

—Por eso mismo decidí irlos a buscar y dejar a las chicas aquí para que nada malo les pasara.

—Me alegra ver que no tienes nada roto, Daiki —bromeaba la francesa. Como castigo recibió aquel fugaz beso y el hombro del moreno alrededor de su cuello, acercándole aún más a él.

—Bueno, te alegrará saber que ya no tendrás que lidiar con él —aseveraba Aomine.

—Una preocupación menos, sin duda —agregaba el castaño—. Aunque, ¿y todos esos chicos?

—Cuando estaba en secundaria y preparatoria este barrio era parte del territorio de la bandilla de la que formaba parte y de la que después me volví su líder. Pero la dejé cuando entré a la universidad. Digamos que pedí su colaboración.

—Un pandillero…Genial, siempre quise conocer a uno —Hadrien estaba como un niño que recién descubrió los regalos abajo del arbolito de Navidad—. Cuéntame sobre ello, Kamui.

—Tu amigo me agrada, Axelle —expresó sonriente el pelirrojo.

—Es peligroso que Hadrien se junte con alguien como él… Cuando menos lo esperemos ya tendrán su propia banda y estarán metidos en peleas —Marko suspiró y miró la amistad que esos dos estaban forjando.

—Creo que no hay manera de callarlos ahora…—sentenciaba Kai. El resto simplemente se resignó a que el resto de la noche escucharían a ese par intercambiando anécdotas sobre riñas ganadas y pérdidas.

Y tras un par de horas, el momento de la despedida llegó. Por lo que todos tomaron su dirección correspondiente, aún sin así desearlo, como cierto rubio que prefería dormir en la calle que volver a la casa de su hermana y aguantarla.

En cuestión de poco tiempo ambos se encontraron en aquella zona departamental.

La puerta rechinante del apartamento se cerró suavemente. Aunque no era demasiado tarde, lo mejor era no provocar demasiado ruido, especialmente si consideraba que no estaba sola y que los vecinos no dudarían nada en empezar rumores innecesarios sobre la visita de un hombre a esas horas de la noche.

Tras depositar sus cosas sobre el sillón se dispuso a ir hacia la cocina. Él por su lado tomó asiento y prendió el televisor; estaba tan acostumbrado a ese lugar que prácticamente era como su segundo hogar. Y para cuando sus celestes ojos se posaron en ella, traía consigo un par de jugos en lata.

—Fue una verdadera locura. Pero me alegra de que nadie haya salido herido —mencionó, destapando su pequeña lata y saboreando el sabor del dulce melón.

—Bueno, es relativo. Ese sujeto terminó con cuatro dientes menos y el rostro casi irreconocible —esbozó una sonrisa burlona de sólo recordarlo—. Se lo tiene más que merecido.

—No discutiré sobre algo que es obvio —sonrió en complicidad con el moreno—. Lo mejor es que nos dejará en paz a todos.

—En definitiva.

—¿Y no hay problema de que pases la noche aquí?

—El idiota de tu amigo le dijo a mi madre que pasaría la noche con él, porque saldríamos a divertirnos…A mí madre le pareció bien y me dio el permiso que no quería —suspiró. Al final el alemán se había ido a quién sabe que fiesta, arrastrando a Marko, Leo y Kai consigo.

—Hadrien, siempre metiendo a todos en problemas —suspiró hondamente—. Pero te aprecia a su modo especial.

—Pues quisiera que no fuera así…

—Mejor admite que los adoras tanto como yo —mencionó burlonamente, obteniendo como castigo un profundo y delirante beso.

—Lo único que adoro es tenerte totalmente para mí y a solas…—esa sonrisa seductora era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Lo único que le tenía entretenida eran sus labios mientras el cosquilleo le dominaba desde el cuello hasta la espalda baja; él estaba dejando que sus curiosas manos se filtraran por debajo de su suéter y le acariciaran con mesura.

—…Eres un pervertido…

—No siento que te estés quejando en lo más mínimo, Axelle —mordió con enorme deseo su oreja derecha antes de dedicarle atención a su cálido cuello.

—No lo hago —mencionó seriamente, logrando que el moreno enfocara su atención en ella—. Está claro que de no gustarme este tipo de cosas no te permitiría si quiera que tus manos curiosearan sobre mi abdomen —le sonrió, descaradamente—. Sé lo que estás buscando.

—¿Ah sí? Dímelo —le desafió, deteniendo su jugueteo.

—…Quieres que lo hagamos —que le dedicara esa mirada llena de picardía y deseo se lo confirmaba por completo—. No estoy en contra de ello…

—¿Entonces? —se recostó sobre el sillón, atrayéndole hacia él, logrando que quedara recostada sobre la mayor parte de su anatomía.

—Necesito que cumplas una simple condición —mencionó felizmente, acercando su rostro al de él—. Y no, no voy a decírtela, tendrás que pensarla por ti mismo, mi pequeño pervertido.

—Ya es un avance que digas que sí quieres hacerlo conmigo.

—¿Existiría alguna razón de no quererlo así? —preguntó con sumo interés.

—Siempre me detienes cuando estamos a punto de pasar a tema —espetó con cierta burla. Pero estaba claro que no le gustaba que una mujer le frenara y más cuando estaba tan picado.

—Sé que no te alegrará saberlo, pero no eres al primero que le aplico una medida como ésa. Solamente que…—se calló, era mejor omitir ciertas cosas.

—¿Sólo qué? —quedaba claro que él no iba a pasar por alto su idea a medias.

—La situación fue diferente con ellos y contigo…—susurró.

—¿De qué manera? —preguntaba, al tiempo que le besaba pausadamente. Esos labios estaban empezando a causarle adicción.

—No voy a decírtelo o tu ego será un globo aerostático.

—Eso quiere decir que ellos no te provocaban lo mismo que yo… Así que no te ponen…igual que yo lo hago…

No fue únicamente la sinceridad que empleó para decirle algo que únicamente podía malinterpretarse de la peor manera, sino también ese jodido tono de voz que hacía de su lógica y razón un mero juego de términos. Él era un peligro para mantener esos primitivos deseos carnales en paz.

—¡Daiki! —le recriminó con sus mejillas tenuemente coloreadas. Su corazón estaba que se le salía del corazón, aunque sonreía tontamente sin podérselo explicar claramente—. Ese no es el modo en que deberías decirlo.

—Ser directo es lo mejor —se defendió. Maldito sinvergüenza y pervertido de lo peor.

—…No es como si tú no hicieras lo mismo conmigo…

—Eres un pervertido sin remedio. Eso debiste decirle a todas tus ex novias…—se quejó, con un claro desplante de celos.

—Sería un mentiroso si te dijera que no fue así —en parte le resultaba importante que le fuera honesto, pero en otra le molestaba que así fuera.

—Te doy crédito por hablarme con la verdad.

—¿Acaso no te pasó igual?

—Bueno…fue solamente con una persona…—expresó casi en un murmullo—. No es que el resto no hayan sido de mi agrado, pero había algo en él que me provocó muchas veces querer cruzar esa línea… Pero nunca pasó nada —se apresuró a explicar antes de que Aomine se hiciera otras ideas y tornara más marcado aquel gesto de enojo.

—Puedo adivinar prácticamente de quién se trata —masculló con malhumor.

—Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado.

—¿Completamente segura?

—¿Primero Taniyama y ahora Kai? —bromeó. Él estaba completamente serio—. Soy tu novia no la de ninguno de ellos dos. Pero si me descuidas no sé si puedas seguir jactándote de eso —sonrió con humor, tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. Le das más tiempo a eso que a mí —lo besó una vez más, demostrándole por qué los besos franceses eran un verdadero placer para muchos.

—Tú eres la culpable de todo ello —sus manos nuevamente recobraron movilidad, acariciándole lenta y desesperadamente desde su cintura hasta los muslos—. Si no los trataras tan bien… Si solamente los ignoraras…—sus ideas incompletas eran lo suficiente concisas para darse a explicar. Su mente y sentidos estaban todos colocados en su receptivo cuello y en los tímidos hombros que habían sido expuestos tras jalar un poco de su prenda superior.

—Mira quién lo dice, el Sr. Popular…—replicó con cierta dificultad. La manera en que el moreno la tenía en esos momentos no estaba permitiéndole pensar muy bien.

—…Ninguna de ellas te llega siquiera a los talones —le murmuró al oído, logrando sentir esa respiración ígnea sobre su lóbulo. Nuevamente sus manos estaban retomando el camino de ida, provocando que ella se estremeciera una vez más ante su maravilloso contacto.

—Vaya, hasta tú dices cosas como ésas —estaba sonriendo, sólo que él no podía percibirlo. Él continuaba demasiado ocupado en besar cada área de sus descubiertos hombros.

—Esto está de más.

Para cuando fue capaz de reaccionar ya había sido demasiado tarde. Su preciada prenda había sido desabrochada con una velocidad y agilidad dignas de temer. Ahora solamente podía sentir la flacidez de esos tirantes, deslizándose lentamente por sus hombros.

—¡D-Daiki…pero que estás…! —calló de golpe, absteniéndose de continuar la exclamación.

Había repasado con sus dígitos su espalda, desde su nuca hasta donde iniciaban sus caderas. Pero eso no fue lo que causó conmoción en ella. Para cuando fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno no sabía ni qué decir ni cómo actuar; él la había tomado por sorpresa por completo y estaba cediendo ante sus propios instintos.

Se agitó de arriba a abajo en cuanto sintió las calientes manos del moreno sobre su ahora vulnerable femineidad. Pero si solamente se hubiera limitado a tocar, podría mantenerse en sus cabales y hacerle ceder de continuar con su jugueteo.

Lo único que sabía es que esos besos jamás fueron tan apasionados y prolongados como los que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento. Tampoco creyó que la falta de aire fuera una necesidad secundaria y que el continuar saboreando sus labios fuera lo único que le importara.

—…La ropa en verdad es engañosa…—fue lo único que emergió de sus labios antes de proseguir con lo suyo. Ella solamente escuchó algo cayendo sobre el suelo, restándole total importancia en cuanto volvió a sentir las manos de Aomine en cada uno de sus pechos—…Al natural son mucho mejor…

Había perdido la razón por completo. Lo había hecho en el momento en que él comenzó a tocarla de esa manera, como si creyera que esa parte de su anatomía hubiera sido diseñada para que él apretara y masajeara sin compasión alguna junto con ese ritmo desquiciador.

Le fue imposible no gemir ante su magistral manera de usar sus manos. Lo odiaba por lo fácil que estaba resultando volverle loca.

—No soy el único que lo está disfrutando, ¿no es verdad? —dijo casi en un susurro.

Parecía que estaba en una especie de trance, deleitándose de la experiencia que ese hombre poseía. Pero Aomine le hizo enterarse de la situación del modo en que sólo alguien como él era capaz de hacerlo.

Más a allá de su propio descaro, él deseaba que supiera lo tanto que le provocaba y lo fácil que resultaba para su persona ponerlo en esa clase de situaciones donde sus instintos querían hacerse cargo de la situación y complacer esa sed de deseo que tenía que reprimir cada vez que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

—¡¿P-Pero qué….has…estás…?! —al diablo la buena dislexia y coherencia de las oraciones.

—Es tu culpa que esté de ese modo —le sonrió con complacencia y ella solamente se sonrojó por lo que sus palabras significaban, y por el hecho de haber llevado su mano hacia su masculinidad sin cortarse en lo más mínimo. Era imposible no sentir ni ver lo que estaba suscitándose bajo su cremallera.

—C-Claro…que no…—si bien su mano ya no se encontraba sobre esa zona, ella estaba sentada sobre él y podía sentirlo sin dificultad alguna.

—Puede que después de esto puedas decirle a tu loca amiga las medidas exactas —fanfarroneó, sonriéndole con lujuria y enormes ganas de continuar con su pequeño juego nocturno.

—Idiota, nunca le daría esa información —desvió su mirada, acomodándose su arrugado y estirado suéter. Al menos continuaba integra de prendas; bueno, casi—. Eres mío…y de nadie más.

—Así me gusta —no dijo nada más, tomándole con vehemencia solamente para saciar la sed que nuevamente carcomía a sus labios.

¿Qué tan concentrados estaban que ni siquiera notaron cuándo el timbre de la puerta sonó por décima quinta vez? Seguramente lo suficiente como para que solamente ese particular tono de voz los sacara de golpe de su encarrilado jugueteo.

Ella fue la primera en ponerse de pie, mirando la puerta con enorme incredulidad. No podía actuar de otra manera, no cuando sabía quién estaba tocando y lo que haría en cuanto supiera que cierto novio suyo estaba allí para pasar la noche.

—¿Pero qué demo…? —no dijo nada más, su boca había sido tapada por la mano derecha de la blonda.

—Shhh… No sé qué hace aquí, pero si nos atrapa, no nos va a ir nada bien…—murmuró para el peli azul—. Así que hay que mantener silencio y es muy posible que se vaya de aquí.

—¿Axelle? ¿Estás dormida? —suspiró tendidamente—. Menos mal que Hadrien me prestó la copia de la llave de tu departamento. Así podré entrar y no tendré que despertarte.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos como platos. La única manera que tenían para salvar su pellejo se había esfumado en las manos de la misma persona que había permitido que un escenario como ese surgiera entre ambos.

Aomine no era el único que maldecía al alemán. Si no hacían nada rápido, estarían acabados.


	9. Capítulo 119

¡Hola a todas! Llegó el momento de ponernos medio cursis XD

 **Capítulo 119**

 **Reflexiones**

Para cuando el blondo entró, todo se hallaba en apacible calma. Podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera a su máxima potencia así como un ruido proveniente de la única habitación que allí había. ¿Qué se supone que significaba todo eso?

Su curiosidad le hizo asomarse hacia la habitación de su hija, topándosela ya usando su fresca pijama y con una mirada de total sorpresa por verle allí, a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí, padre? —no debía fingir anonadamiento porque realmente estaba en shock. Faltó nada para que los cachara en una posición muy comprometedora.

—¿Pues qué pregunta es ésa Axelle? Papá quería venir a verte actuar —soltó muy elocuente.

—Marko y los otros, ¿verdad? —él simplemente asintió—. No es como si fuera la gran cosa.

—Por cierto, ¿quién se está bañando? —aquel tono de papá desconfiado y celoso se hizo presente.

—Umm… Daiki —las violáceas pupilas del hombre se dilataron sin más y su boca no podía gesticular palabra entera sin trabarse.

—¡¿E-Eso…Eso significa que ustedes…?! —Axelle suspiró; sabía que pensaría lo peor—. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a quitarte tu inocencia?! ¡Ahora mismo le voy a decir un par de cosas! ¡Lamentará haberse metido con mi linda hija!¡Y claramente haré que se responsabilice!

La francesa tuvo que literalmente sujetarlo de la cintura para que no fuera a meterse al baño, importándole un bledo que el moreno estaba bañándose. Sabía que lo menos que le daría sería un buen sermón.

—¡Papá, no hagas este tipo de escenas!¡No ha pasado nada entre él y yo, ¿entendiste?! —le mencionó sin soltarlo ni un poco—. Es culpa de Hadrien que esté aquí. Iba a llevárselo de fiesta pero al final se fue con un par de chicas y lo dejó aquí botado.

—¿Hablas en serio? —esa mirada de cachorro triste y abandonado le recordaba a la de Kise. Y que fuera rubio, tampoco ayudaba.

—Claro. Si pasara te lo diría sin chistear —le sonrió cínicamente.

—Tu padre jamás permitirá que eso suceda —ahora era la francesa la que intentaba escapar del abrazo sobreprotector del blondo.

—¡N-No puedo respirar!

Y después de que al fin pudo ser libre, le explicó todo lo que estaba sucediendo con lujo de detalle para que pudiera estar tranquilo; claramente omitiría ciertas cosas, pero era por el bien común de los tres.

—Así que vino hasta aquí para ver a su hija actuar —Aomine había salido al fin y estaba terminado de secar su cabello.

—Exactamente —mencionó felizmente, sonriendo—. Desde que supe que iba a actuar no pude evitar emocionarme y me vine a Japón para verla. Desde que estaba en primaria ella siempre fue buena interpretando papales.

—Papá, para el carro —ya no quería que le contara más sobre su infancia al moreno; ya le había revelado información trascendental como para chantajearla de allí a que fuera vieja.

—Pero es normal que un padre esté emocionado por los logros de su hija. Y sobre todo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti —allí iba el quinto abrazo de la noche. Ella no sabía si iba a poder con eso.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —fue la dulce respuesta que obtuvo de su querida hija.

—¡No seas tan dura con tu padre! Todavía que te mandé todos esos lindos arreglos con los títulos de las canciones que más te gustan —se quejó.

—Así que tú fuiste el que envió eso…—soltó con sorpresa la rubia. De verdad que no estaba esperando algo como eso; Aomine por su lado estaba aliviado al saberlo.

—Llegué a Tokio hace dos semanas pero quise turistear un poco. Y de pronto vi todos esos girasoles y me acordé de lo mucho que los amas, y no dudé en enviarte unos pocos…Para ello consulté con Hadrien para saber a qué dirección mandarlos.

—¡Pues aclaro que fueron 20, 20! Esa no es poca cosa —regañó.

—Y hoy decidí venir a verte, pero se me hizo algo tarde.

—Se nota que los regaños los evade de manera magistral. Ahora comprendo por qué ha sobrevivido a tu madre —comentó Daiki mirando la escena tranquilamente. Ya se había acostumbrado a ver las muestras de afecto excesivas del rubio y la manera violenta en que Axelle reaccionaba.

—Imagino que querrás ir conmigo mañana al set de filmación.

—Por supuesto que sí —agregaba felizmente el italiano.

— _Esto va a ser un verdadero fastidio… Pero me alegra que no nos haya cachado o sería demasiado embarazoso…_

La hora de levantarse tras una agitada noche no era el problema. Lo verdaderamente difícil era fiarse de ese bonito desayuno que se postraba sobre la mesa y comérselo sin chistear considerando el historial culinario que ese hombre poseía.

Ambos se miraron, suspiraron e hincaron el tenedor en esos huevos revueltos, llevándose al poco rato una explosiva sorpresa.

Picaban de manera endemoniada, por lo que ni siquiera terminaron de masticar antes de empinarse el vaso de jugo que tenían frente a ellos. Incluso medio litro de agua fue necesario para apagar el ardor que quemaba sus lenguas.

—Y-Yo estoy llena…—alcanzó a decir Axelle antes de llenarse la boca con pan tostado y mermelada.

—He tenido suficiente —hasta a Aomine se la había ido el apetito tras esa enchilada.

—Lo hice menos picoso para que pudieran comerlo —ese hombre se encontraba degustando de su condimentado platillo y ni siquiera se le veía ligeramente alterado. Era como si no fuera suficiente picante—. No sean tímidos, sírvanse más —les invitaba. Ellos negaron rápidamente con todas las hazañas posibles.

—Tu padre va a asesinarnos….

—La muerte es menos dolorosa que comerse esto, Daiki.

Todavía con el estómago vacío pero con temor a terminar yendo a un hospital por las comidas de ese hombre, se marcharon sin más hacia el set de grabación. El día iba a estar sumamente atareado, especialmente porque se debían adelantar numerosas tomas ya que habían fechas que cumplir.

Para Logan todo ese ambiente repleto de gente yendo de un lado a otro era nuevo para él, por lo que le resultaba de lo más llamativo y emocionante. Asimismo no dudó en saludar a la mánager de su hija y agradecerle por cuidarla tan bien. Y claro, también se detuvo unos minutos a intercambiar palabras con Kise; y no sorprendía que ambos hombres se volvieran el centro de las miradas. No sólo eran rubios, sino también bastante apuestos y carismáticos para las mujeres de todo el lugar.

—Por esta razón no quería que viniera…—mencionó Axelle mirando a su querido padre charlar como si nada con las maquillistas mientras le mostraba vergonzosas fotos de ella en el parvulario.

—Tu padre es bastante popular —comentaba Taniyama. Él al igual que ella estaba siendo terminado de arreglar para entrar a escena.

—Desde que mi madre lo conoció, ha sido de ese modo. Siempre tan popular, flirteando con mucha facilidad…

—Pues parece que más que nada está presumiéndote con todas esas chicas.

—Optaría por que estuviera coqueteando y no haciendo eso —bufó.

—Parece que será un domingo de lo más divertido —sonrió tenuemente. La francesa no tenía ese mismo concepto de diversión en mente.

Y el peli gris no podía estar en lo más cierto. No sólo era la carga laboral la que se había duplicado de un momento a otro a causa de que Ryouta no podría laborar los siguientes dos fines de semana por cuestiones personales, sino también había cierto estrés adicional a causa de un particular hombre que estaba más entusiasmado de lo que debía con la grabación y eso irritaba a cierta chica.

Y tras un momento rápido y casi efímero para saciar su apetito, prosiguieron. Aquel par de visitantes optaron por dejar a la chica hacer su trabajo y salieron a tomar un poco de aire libre. Era la mejor elección si se tomaba en cuenta de que Axelle estaba empezando a abrumarse.

Así que no muy lejos de allí, ya con los colores de la tarde tras sus espaldas, no había nada mejor que llenar sus estómagos con un poco de takoyaki y zumos.

—Esto sabe bastante bien. Es la primera vez que lo pruebo —Logan estaba fascinado con el sabor de esas bolitas de pulpo magníficamente embebidas en esa salda y condimentos.

—Hoy no nos iremos de aquí hasta el anochecer…

—Seguramente. Pero se está esforzando mucho, así que no está mal que la esperemos un poco más —comunicaba.

—La verdad es que no sé por qué aceptó este trabajo en primer lugar —parecía estarse quejando de la situación. Aunque era claro que así era.

—¿Te pesa no pasar tiempo con ella? —interrogó, mirándole con interés. Estaba aguardando una respuesta.

—Es mi novia, está claro que no me gusta compartir su tiempo con todos.

—Había notado lo mucho que la celas cuando estuviste de visita en París, pero creo que además de eso hay otra cosa —guardó silencio un par de segundos tras terminarse su pequeña charola de takoyaki—. Sonará ridículo, pero ella se siente de la misma manera que tú —Aomine giró su atención hacia ese hombre.

—Eso suena un total disparate.

—¿Lo crees? Yo considero que está haciendo todo esto tanto por el hecho que quiere demostrarse que es buena en algo nuevo y ajeno a ella como por el hecho de llamar tu atención.

—¿Mi atención…? —esa palabra le traía viejos recuerdos, como por ejemplo esa charla que tuvieron tras el escandaloso beso que tuvo que hacer con Kise.

—Sé que ella ha conseguido captar tu atención por completo, pero…quiere mantenerla así tanto como sea posible —dictaminó con plena seguridad—. Las mujeres son así en ocasiones, una vez que te tienen te quieren allí tanto como a ellas les plazca.

—Su hija es algo perversa, entonces —decía con burla.

—No voy a negarlo —sonrió con complicidad con el moreno—. Aunque me alegro que haya encontrado a alguien más con quien pueda ser ella misma y olvidarse de todo lo demás, incluso experimentar con nuevas cosas —ya no quedaba ni una pequeña gota de su jugo enlatado, así que se limitó a tirar toda su basura en el bote más cercano—. ¿No te pasa igual?

Daiki guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se quedó callado unos cuantos segundos, meditando sobre lo que había dicho.

Claramente él estaba en lo cierto. Tanto ella como él exteriorizaban cada detalle de su personalidad sin cuestionarse mucho sobre la respuesta o reacción del otro, como si no fuera necesario, como si supieran que ambos respetaban los gustos de cada quien o como si poseyeran una mente abierta capaz de asimilar y aceptar sus manías personales.

Y esa clase de relación en la que ninguna de las dos partes reprime o intenta cambiar una parte de tu personalidad, era gratificante.

—Sí —soltó ese único monosílabo. No necesitaba decir más, no con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Vayamos por algo más para comer y después a alguna cancha cercana —recomendaba el rubio animoso—. Nunca está de más un poco de ejercicio.

—¿Está seguro? No quiero que salga lastimado. Ya sabe…—empezó el moreno, con una renovada sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—Te daré pelea, Daiki —le devolvió la sonrisa y simplemente empezó a marchar en compañía del moreno. Desde aquella Navidad habían quedado en buenos términos y podrían bromear mutuamente sin demasiados problemas.

Tras haber hallado con que llenar sus estómagos se pusieron en marcha con lo que a ambos hombres les ameritaba, no costándoles demasiado trabajo hallar una cancha con algún pequeño grupo de gente que tuviera la misma intención que ellos.

No sorprendió que ambos quisieran estar en equipos contrarios para mostrarle al otro de lo que eran capaces. La competitividad formaba parte de la vida de esos dos jugadores.

Y pronto eran los únicos que todavía tenían ganas de enfrentarse; el resto de los chicos que fungieron como equipo provisional habían dejado la cancha y ahora sólo miraban atentamente. Todo se resumió en un one-on-one.

—Para no jugar más baloncesto no lo hace nada mal —felicitó muy a su manera particular cierto moreno empapado en sudor.

—Viniendo de alguien como tú, debo sentirme honrado de tales palabras —decía burlesco.

—No voy a dejársela fácil por ser el padre de Axelle.

—Me ofendería que lo hicieras, Daiki —sentenció, con un semblante de seriedad.

Sin embargo, justamente cuando la situación se ponía más tensa y el siguiente movimiento decisivo iba a ser llevado a cabo, cesaron de golpe. No porque así lo quisieran, sino más por el surgimiento de un extraño improvisto.

¿Pero qué tenía que estar haciendo esa niña en medio de la cancha como si no se percatara de que podría hacerse daño gracias a que se estaba llevando a cabo un juego de basquetbol?¿Había hecho semejante osadía sólo por ese minino que tenía en brazos?

—Por poco y la golpeamos —suspiraba Logan con el balón en manos.

—Estos no son lugares para estar haciendo esto —le regañaba altivamente el moreno.

De tez blanca, ojos avellana y lustrosa cabellera azabache era esa pequeña que seguramente no excedía los diez años de edad y que sin embargo, usaba ropa bastante a la moda y estaba de lo más arreglada para andar por allí persiguiendo un gato.

—Se llama Mimi y es mi mascota. Se escapó de casa después de que un tonto perro la asustara —relató frunciendo el ceño. Aomine parecía reconocerla de alguna parte.

— _Maldición, es la mocosa de al lado…Momo y Kuro siempre están ladrándole al gato de al lado…_

—Te conozco de alguna parte —la mirada de esa pequeña fue directo hacia el alto moreno.

—No lo creo —rascó su mejilla, fingiendo demencia. Ahora recordó que su mamá la invitaba ocasionalmente y le daba golosinas.

—Lo mejor sería que volvieras a casa, ya es tarde y seguramente tus padres estarán preocupados de que no llegues —mencionaba amablemente Logan.

—Vivo cerca de aquí, así que no hay problema….Pero…

—¿Pero…? —repetía Daiki.

—No me molestaría que me ayudaran a buscar de nuevo a Mimi —mientras hablaban el felino había escapado de nuevo, en sus narices.

—Bueno, todavía tenemos tiempo de aquí que sale de su trabajo, por lo que podríamos ayudarle…—simplemente Logan no podía abandonar a una chiquilla como esa; su instinto de padre se lo impedía.

A regañadientes Aomine también ayudó en la búsqueda del albino gato. Y ya con un par de ojos adicionales pudieron hallarlo en un tiempo más breve. No obstante, la situación en la que ese animalito se hallaba no era precisamente agradable.

Al parecer había niños que disfrutaban de intimidar animales indefensos.

—¡Dejen a mi gato, niños tontos! —coraje era lo que le sobraba a esa niña.

—¿Este tonto gato afeminado es tuyo? —agregaba uno de los implicados.

—¡No es afeminado!

—¿Qué haremos? No podemos hacerles nada a esos críos —mencionaba Aomine, mirando la escena. La cosa estaba subiendo de color.

—Hacer lo que cualquier otro adulto debe hacer.

Pero antes de que dijeran siquiera algo, ese grupito de niños deseaba neutralizar el crispado humor de la pelinegra, por lo que no dudaron en arrojarle eso que indudablemente eran globos rellenos de harina. Lamentablemente se estrellaron contra ese par de altos hombres y no contra la niña.

—¡Malditos mocosos! —para cabrear a Aomine no se necesitaba demasiado. Así que esos niños sintieron rápidamente el aura un tanto asesina del peli azul y decidieron sabiamente salir corriendo de allí, liberando al felino.

—¡Mimi! —la pequeña estrechó a su mascota. Estaba feliz de reencontrarse con ella.

—Al final las cosas salieron medianamente bien —hablaba Logan limpiándose la harina de su rostro.

—Llevémosla a su casa y regresemos.

—¿Puedo saber el nombre de nuestro héroe? —esos dos miraron con extrañeza total el cuestionamiento de la niña. ¿A qué venía algo como eso?

—¿Te refieres a mí? —inquiría el moreno, y ella asintió, sonriente—. Aomine Daiki.

—Daiki, ¡qué hermoso nombre! —soltó a todo pulmón, emocionada y demás—. Mimi y yo debemos recompensarte por lo que has hecho este día.

—No es necesario. Sólo dinos por dónde vives y te…—no dijo más, esa chica ya le había tomado de la mano y empezó a guiarle hacia su domicilio—. ¿Ah?

—Es todo un honor que mi apuesto héroe nos escolte a Mimi y a mí hasta casa —agregó alegremente. Alguien parecía más que flechada por cierto moreno.

—Creo que te has ganado una admiradora, Daiki —decía el rubio un tanto risueño. La situación le daba gracia y le enternecía, a la vez.

—Pues yo no estoy feliz —la pequeña se había prendado magníficamente bien de su mano derecha y no podía zafarse sin terminar lastimándola.

—Tomaremos el camino largo para que podamos charlar y conocernos mejor, Daiki —alegaba. Los ojos de Daiki simplemente rodaron de un lado a otro.

—Pero tengo prisa, así que no puedo demorarme demasiado.

—¿Prisa?¿Por qué? —no era ese tono demandante el que llamó su atención, sino más bien que se le viera de manera tan inquisidora.

—Porque debo ir a recoger a mi novia —mencionaba con normalidad. Lo siguiente que supo es que esa adorable y celosa niña le había dado un pisotón.

—Pues dile que estarás ocupado llevándome a casa.

—Te llevaré a casa e iré por ella —continuaba el peli azul. Otra vez tuvo un merecido pisotón.

—Eres un mal hombre… Nos ilusionas a Mimi y a mí cuando ya tienes a otra —soltó muy indignada.

— _¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_ —suspiró e intentó hallar paciencia.

No tenía mucho tiempo que había salido, pero le extrañaba no localizar a ninguna de esas dos personitas por ninguna parte sin importar lo mucho que las buscara. Así que allí estaba, en medio de la noche, sentada por las cercanías y mirando cómo todos se iban y le ofertaban un ademán de despedida.

—¿Pues a dónde se habrán ido esos dos? —miró su celular sin mensaje alguno o llamada pérdida.

—¿Axelle?

Sus carmesí pupilas se enfocaron de inmediato en el que se había dirigido hacia su persona usando su primer nombre. Y si se mantuvo callada era por la conmoción que le embargó en el instante en que cruzó mirada con aquel conocido.

No lo había visto desde el festival cultural de su universidad. Así que no se explicaba qué estaba haciendo por esa zona tan a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Yuuta.

—Lo mismo digo. Aunque actualmente estoy viviendo por estos lugares —confesó el muchacho. Ella se sorprendió ligeramente, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

—¿Y qué tal te ha tratado la vida en todo este tiempo?

—He tenido mis altibajos y buenos momentos. No siempre se puede conseguir todo lo que se quiere sin importar el esfuerzo que se ponga en ello —sonrió forzadamente, evadiendo su mirada.

—Lo sé. Pero generalmente siempre hay algo mejor aguardándote después, más adelante. Aunque lo dudes… _En ese entonces, fue Kai_ —sonrió sin siquiera preverlo. Admitía que recordar todo el pasado con ese chico era un tanto incómodo, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Podrías tener mucha razón —indicaba con un humor recompuesto.

—Ella es la que al final no sabe de lo que se ha perdido —comentó para reconfortarle. Aunque ella sabía por qué lo decía—. Por cierto, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, Yuuta. Y creo que ha llegado el tiempo de hacerlo.

Esos celestes ojos se encontraron al fin con su somnolienta mirada. Al parecer le faltaba poco o nada para quedarse dormida mientras permanecía sentada en aquella jardinera, por lo que apresuró sus pasos para que le viera. Incluso su padre ya estaba a su lado y llevaba una bolsa con comida.

—Sabían que me moría de hambre —era como si la vida le volviera al cuerpo de golpe.

—Glotona sin remedio —se burló el moreno, antes de besarla—. Hora de irnos.

—Si supieras todo lo que nos pasó antes de llegar hasta aquí —relataba el padre con interés por relatarle todo con lujo de detalle.

—Mejor no hablemos de eso…—suspiró desganado.

—Ahora me entró la curiosidad —decía la blonda. Y es que era cierto, que era lo peor.

—Mientras ustedes se actualizan, iré a comprar lo que falta —hora de retirarse momentáneamente y olvidarse de las burlas momentáneas de esos dos.

—No esperaba que le robara el corazón a una pequeña niña —fue el primer comentario que emergió de sus labios tras terminar de escuchar la historia que su padre le tenía-—. Debo vigilarlo más o conseguirá más fans.

—Luces bastante relajada, como si te hubieras quitado un peso de encima —su padre la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía cuándo algo iba mal o bien con su pequeño retoño.

—Hace poco me encontré con Yuuta. Al parecer vive a un par de cuadras de aquí —empezó a decir, retomando su lugar en la jardinera. Su padre le acompañó en cosa de nada.

—¿Y todo bien?

—Sí —sonrió con confianza—. Hablé con él y le conté todo lo que me callé por estos años… Le dije que había estado enamorada de él y lo mucho que me hubiera gustado que me mirara como una chica y no como una hermanita a la cual cuidar… Saqué todo lo referente a él y es como si me quitara una gran carga de encima.

—Era de esperarse. Me alegro que hayas zanjado ese tema al fin —le felicitó. Incluso acariciaba su cabeza de manera amorosa, como muchos años atrás cuando hacía algo bien; era su modo de recompensarla por su esfuerzo.

—Creo que ha sido la mejor decisión de todas —respiró hondamente. Sus pulmones le pedían a gritos una nueva carga de oxígeno para poder calmarse por completo—. No quiero que Daiki sienta más dudas sobre él y yo.

—Lo consientes demasiado —indicó, con cierto reproche—. Vas a mal acostumbrarlo, aunque habla muy bien de ti.

—Siento que esto es más por egoísmo que por otra cosa. Es decir, lo hago para beneficiarme y no tener que tragarme momentos incómodos con sus ex parejas… En realidad es un gesto muy egoísta de mi parte.

—El amor tiene sus momentos de egoísmo —le indicó seriamente—. Tú sólo quieres estar con él sin que nada se intervenga en su camino y eso está bien. Las cosas tienen que ser de esa manera.

—Daiki me hace sentirme celosa sin sentido, me hace preocuparme por cosas triviales, me hace querer estar con él en todo momento y olvidarme del resto… No es justo… Ese tonto… Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ese tonto…—aún con ese leve pero amoroso insulto de por medio, sonreía. Sonreía satisfecha por aclararse a sí misma lo que sentía y por aceptar lo que ese hombre le orillaba a ser.


	10. Capítulo 120

Solamente diré que este capítulo se me fue de las manos y que Hadrien es un maldito desmadre XD Saludos a todas mis bellas lectoras OwO9

 **Capítulo 120**

 **Los chicos y sus crisis existenciales**

Siendo un viernes por la noche, lo menos que deseaba era ser abrumado por tontería y media; y eso se traducía en no querer nada que ver con cierto grupo de chicos. Lamentablemente la amenaza de que esos tres vendrían a visitarle le causaba tanto repelús que lo mejor era aceptar el trato que le ofrecieron.

Así que con semblante aburrido esperaba a que esa sesión de videollamada diera a lugar.

—¡Buenas noches, Daiki! —saludó animadamente el autor de la fastidiosa idea.

—¿Para qué demonios querías hacer esto, Hadrien? —Aomine simplemente tenía ambos codos descansando sobre la mesa con cara de sueño.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo de malo con que quiera hablar contigo, my friend? —dramatizaba el alemán. Incluso tenía abrazado un peluche para darle más feeling a su actuación.

—Contigo siempre hay que esperarse lo peor —el segundo en entrar a la conversación fue Leo.

—¿Y entonces, para qué nos has citado ahora? —terciaba el italiano.

—Vamos a hablar de cosas de hombres —agregaba el peli vino. El resto miraba desconcertado el asunto—. Ya se acerca San Valentín, ¿y saben lo que eso significa, no?

—Chocolates y cartas de amor —respondía el castaño.

—¿Un mundo rosa y lleno de parejas que se aman?

—En parte, pero hay algo más —decía felizmente Hadrien—. Sé que tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Daiki.

—De igual modo no tienes novia, así que ni al caso.

—Conseguirme una novia para el siguiente fin de semana no es problema para mí —sonrió triunfal—. Si hice esta reunión es por ti, Daiki.

—¿Ah? ¿Por mí? —el resto estaban igual de patidifusos.

—Así es. Como buen amigo que soy, estoy aquí para darte consejos... Después de todo, sigues sin probar uno de los placeres más sustanciales al que el ser humano es capaz de acceder.

—Debí suponer que iba a sacar este tema —suspiraba el danés.

—Se nota que ha estado...a dieta —mencionaba Marko.

—¡Cállate! ¡No me hagas recordar esas tristes cosas! —lloriqueaba.

—Suenas como si no lo hubieras hecho desde hace años...

—Desde diciembre —le aclaraba al castaño.

—Los tuyos reciben un nombre: Ninfómana —agregaba casual Leo.

—Han sido dos meses muy duros. ¡Si no fueran unos malditos vírgenes entenderían mi dolor!

—Al punto, idiota —chasqueó la lengua el moreno.

—Primero empecemos por las causas de que seas un perdedor —a Aomine le irritaba lo serio que el tío se ponía diciendo semejantes cosas—. ¿Por qué sigues siendo un mustio como estos dos? De ellos lo cacho, porque son de mentalidad anticuada, pero tú…

—¡Oye! —reclamaron a la par.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has hecho hasta ahora? —-interrogó con suma curiosidad.

—Por diferentes razones... —habló con cierto recelo. No le agradaba la idea de ventilar su vida íntima pero Hadrien era hostigoso y obstinado como nadie—. Una de ellas por ejemplo es que la chica quería que fuera "especial y romántico", como lo pintan en las historias cursis que pasan por la tele.

—Pásales el número de estos dos idiotas y estará feliz —sonrió vilmente el alemán.

—Con otra estuvo a punto, pero su hermano llegó en el peor momento posible —agregó torciendo el ceño.

—Me ha pasado y es horrible. Comprendo tu dolor, viejo.

—Sí que has tenido experiencia, ¿eh? —señalaba Turletti burlonamente.

—Una simplemente terminó...algo así como que conmocionada y se desmayó —ahora esa experiencia le daba gracia, en ese entonces no tanto.

—Mmm... Eso jamás me sucedió.

—¿Por qué será...? — siseaba el buen peli blanco. Estaba insultándole claramente.

—¿Qué me estás insinuando Leo cabrón?

—Así que todos tus intentos fueron frustrados por una cosa u otra —Austerliz prefería ignorar a su querido amigo—. Supongo que por algo debió de haber sido.

—No me salgan con esas tonterías ustedes dos —regañó Zabeck—. Ahora por su mala suerte será un fiasco en su primera vez —agregó con cansancio.

Todos guardaron silencio y suspiraron a la vez. Ese hombre era demasiado hasta para ellos.

—¿Estás insinuando que él llegará a la siguiente base este 14 de febrero?

—La pregunta es estúpida, Marko... ¡Pues claro! Es el mejor día para ello —asentía una y otra vez, con esa frescura y descaro que él sólo poseía.

—¿Y si Axelle no quiere y usa su taizer?

—Leo, ¿no es más fácil que le digas a Daiki que no quieres que toque a Axelle?

—Lo que quiere decir es que debe considerar los sentimientos y deseos de Axelle. Si ella no quiere hacerlo con él, tiene que entenderlo.

—¿Ven? Por esa mentalidad de vírgenes siguen sin ser estrenados —era curioso que él fuera el que masajeara su frente y no los otros dos que le decían cosas coherentes y aceptables—. Vamos, dudo que Axelle le haga el feo a Daiki y más con todo lo que han pasado juntos. Sólo debe saber convencerla por si le da la duda.

—¿Cómo es que siguen llevándose con él siendo como es? —preguntaba Aomine a esos dos.

—Su hermana nos dijo que siguiéramos siendo sus amigos sin importar lo que hiciera —respondió Leo muy seriamente. De Hanah todo era posible.

—¿O es que tú no quieres hacerlo, Daiki? —el peli azul maldecía el descaro que ese hombre poseía. Podía preguntar lo que fuera sin inmutarse.

—Tsk...Nunca dije que no. Sólo que ella es...complicada... —ladeó su mirada sólo un poco, quería ahorrarse el ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del alemán.

—¿A quién estás metiendo a la conversación ahora? —curioseaba el italiano. Aunque las dudas quedaron resueltas de inmediato en cuanto apreciaron que se trataba de cierto pelirrojo.

—¿Para qué demonios me has hecho unirme a esto, eh?

—Kagami, como otro mugijato que eres, debes escuchar esta plática. Te hará más hombre.

—Lo que me faltaba —Aomine gruñó ante el nuevo invitado.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero qué rayos? ¡Yo no soy un mujigato! ¡No me comparen con ese perdedor!

—¿En qué sentido dices eso? Puede significar muchas cosas.

—No, eres tú el que le da muchas vueltas a las palabras, Hadrien —replicaba el castaño.

—No me digas que tú y... —las doradas pupilas del alemán se dilataron por la sorpresa—. Así que fue una dulce Navidad, Taiga... Haces que me sienta orgulloso de ti —le faltaba nada para soltar la lagrimita por la comisura de sus ojos. Estaba hinchado de orgullo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamaba incrédulo, Turletti.

—Ah sí que era sobre "ese tema"... Parece que no únicamente dentro de la cancha soy mejor que tú, Ahomine —arrastró cada palabra con saña pura para que el moreno se cabreara más de lo que debía. Y que le sonriera tan cínicamente, no mejoraba las cosas.

—¡Jamás podrás ganarme en la cancha, idiota!

—Pero sólo allí... Taiga ahora ya es todo un hombre y no necesita esta charla motivacional.

—De igual modo ya tengo que irme —la mirada de esos cuatro chicos se enfocó en el trasfondo de Taiga. Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta siendo abierta así como una voz muy familiar.

—Espera...esa voz es de...

—No creo que esa sea la cuestión, Marko. Pasan de las diez...

—¡¿De verdad no tiene nada de descaro?! —Aomine lo veía y no lo creía.

—Demuéstrale que puedes llevar la Zona a otros ámbitos —ese último comentario hecho por Hadrien hizo que las orejas se le pusieran rojas a Kagami; sin mencionar que cerró la lap con violencia, cortándose la comunicación.

—No puedo creer que...Bakagami...

—Cuando lo pruebes estarás igual que él, Daiki —mencionaba alegremente el alemán.

—Cuando se entere Himuro... —Marko de pensarlo se moría de la risa.

—Sí, sería una pena que alguien le dijera dónde está su hermanita en estos momentos.

—¿A quién...le estás mandando un mensaje, Hadrien? —el danés sospechaba pero quería tener fe en su amigo.

—Si yo no me divierto, él no tiene derecho tampoco. De esto se trata la amistad, chicos.

—Idiota...¡Himuro está en estos momentos en mi departamento junto con Kai!

Todos podían contemplar al fondo a cierto chico descender a toda prisa, hablando muy rápidamente por celular y luciendo notoriamente cabreado. Lo siguiente que oyeron fue la puerta siendo azotada.

—Bueno, prosiguiendo con nuestra charla —tosió, llamando la atención de todos-. Hay alguien que sin duda nos dará un buen consejo.

—Daiki, Leo, Marko, Hadrien, muy buenas noches —los tres primeros se quedaron como piedras y el cuarto le saludó cordialmente.

—Sé que no hay nadie más que se preocupe por la Generación de los Milagros como tú, Akashi.

—Debo admitir que me has tomado por sorpresa con esta propuesta.

—Imagino que eres un hombre muy ocupado.

—En realidad acabé todas mis tareas hace un par de horas. Sólo estaba un poco ocupado hablando con Lia.

—La buena Lia. Imagino que su relación va viento en popa.

—No podía ser de otra manera, Hadrien —soltó con naturalidad—. No hay ningún aspecto que hayamos descuidado.

—Una pareja plena y feliz en todos los aspectos existentes —los otros tres no sabían si pensar bien de sus palabras o continuar con la paranoia de que ese hombre poseía experiencia en otros ámbitos y se los hacía saber se manera sutil.

—Justamente —sonrió lleno de confianza—. Daiki, exclusivamente puedo aconsejarte que tengas paciencia. Axelle puede ser muy caprichuda y si la presionas demasiado sacarás su peor lado. Sé sutil pero lo suficiente claro para que entienda lo que quieres sin sentirse presionada u obligada —recomendó sabiamente.

—Eso quiere decir que tú... —Aomine estaba sintiéndose el excluido de sus ex compañeros. Todos parecían haber hecho lo que a él se le acreditaba desde años por ser un pervertido; pero el león no es como lo pintan.

—No quiero escuchar esto —Marko literalmente se taponeó los oídos. El trauma aún estaba en él.

—En esta vida se tienen numerosas y gratificantes experiencias que el ser humano debe sobrellevar. Te invito a que amplíes tus horizontes, Daiki.

—¡¿No es más fácil que me digas que sí?!

—Bueno, habiendo ofertado mi consejo, me marcho —Seijuurou se despidió tranquilamente. El resto estaban trastocados.

—Esa Lia es toda una traviesa... Supongo que no pudo resistirse a Akashi y su Ojo del Emperador.

—Creo que no se pudo resistir a otra cosa... —hablaba el peli azul sin pelos en la boca.

—Akashi tuvo suerte de que le tocara experimentada —mencionaba con envidia pura Hadrien.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas de MI HERMANA! —Turletti al fin había explotado.

—Me sorprende que Taiga no haya sido una víctima—-Leo acariciaba su mentón, pensativo.

—¡Ahora pasemos a nuestro siguiente invitado de la noche!

—¡¿Aún hay más?! Danos un respiro, Hadrien —Marko se arrepentía de haber entrado a ese chat.

—Ha-chin~ —esa vocecilla fue reconocida de inmediato por todos. Murasakibara había aparecido—. Mine-chin, Turle-chin, Au-chin, hola~

—A este paso faltan Kise y Midorima —el italiano trató de respirar y quitarse las ganas de ir a Hokkaido a golpear a alguien.

—¿Algún consejo para nuestro novato?

—Ummm...Cómprale un ramo de fresas con chocolate. Eso siempre pone feliz a mi madre.

—Colmar a una chica con presentes es bueno. Y considerando que a Axelle se le llega por el estómago es una idea brillante.

—¿Mine-chin, estás nervioso por no saber qué darle a Dai-chin?

—Él sabe lo que quiere darle, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo —Hadrien y sus oraciones con doble sentido.

—Siempre puedes comprarle cosas que ella quiera para que así tenga lo que le gusta... También puedes darle chocolates, todos los aman... Mi madre dice que una mujer siempre será feliz si el hombre a quien ama le expresa sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ser honesto es el mejor regalo de todos —versó tranquilamente. Incluso estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate.

—¿Ves? Es lo que de dije Daiki. Tú sólo llega y dile lo que quieres hacerle.

—No creo que Murasakibara se refiera a lo mismo que tú... —Turlettii temía de que el peli morado terminara siendo corrompido por su querido amigo.

—Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Atsushi. Con esto Daiki no meterá la pata.

—No olvides decirle que se ve bien y abrirle la puerta a donde quiera que entren —el gigantón se despidió con tan lindos y sabios consejos.

—Monstruo, aléjate de él. No lo contamines con tu perversión.

—Marko, Marko... ¡Uno de mis propósitos de Año Nuevo fue enfocarme en llevar a Atsushi por el buen camino para convertirse en un hombre de verdad! Conseguiré a alguien que le quite toda su inocencia —proclamó con su llama interna encendida y ese espíritu de lucha incomparable.

—¡¿Qué clase de propósito es ese?! —vociferaba el moreno.

—Tengo tres años para lograrlo, así que déjenlo en mis manos, chicos.

—¡No digas cosas como esas viéndote tan serio! —le llamaba la atención el italiano.

—Como sea, ¿ya hemos terminado? —el moreno quería simplemente largarse.

—No, todavía nos quedan invitados célebres esta noche —por alguna razón parecía ser el anunciador de un popular show nocturno.

—Me voy a arrepentir…¿pero de quién se trata en esta ocasión? —interrogaba Turletti, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Moto-kun? —los celestes ojos de Leo se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Su amigo había arrastrado al joven a esas conversaciones que no le competían por su edad. Y Hadrien solamente sonreía.

—Daiki, Marko, Leo. Buenas noches —saludaba animosamente el castaño—. Debemos darnos prisa antes de que mi hermana nos vea o nos asesinará.

—Entonces apresurémonos… ¿Qué consejos le das a nuestro novato que es incapaz de hablar sobre intimidad con su pareja?

—¡Maldito bastardo! —aulló el moreno. Es que quería tenerlo allí en frente para golpearlo como se lo merecía.

—Comunicación. Las parejas deben tenerla en todo momento, para que así expongan desde sus temores, gustos, cosas que no le parecen y claro, hablar de temas un poco más serios —versaba el buen Motoharu—. Mira a mi hermana y Ryouta, gracias a la mala comunicación, malos entendidos y que él sea como un playboy incapaz de desairar a sus fans, termina la mayor parte del tiempo golpeado y sin esperanza alguna de que su relación pase más allá de un beso y apretón de manos.

—Tiene razón en lo que dice —felicitaba Marko.

—La comunicación es lo más importante en una relación y más cuando estos temas llegan.

—Qué triste caso el de Kise… Otro que estará a dieta por tiempo indefinido, teniendo todo un banquete por delante —suspiró con empatía. Quedaba más que claro lo que había sido importante del sermón del pequeño castaño.

—Además, con Axelle se puede hablar de cualquier tema. No creo que haya problema alguno —se cruzó de brazos, sonriente.

—Gracias por tu tiempo, Moto. Tú también elabora tus planes para este 14 de febrero. Nunca sabe lo que puede pasar —le guiñó el ojo en total complicidad con el chico y este sencillamente le hizo la señal de haber cachado su indirecta antes de desconectarse.

—Pienso prohibirte que tengas cualquier tipo de contacto con Moto-kun y su familia —sentenciaba seca y fríamente el danés.

—…Decir cosas como esas teniendo al hermano prácticamente en frente, es muy osado o muy estúpido…—susurraba Marko.

—Sabes que este día tarde o temprano va a llegar, Leo —le decía fijamente a su cabreado amigo—. Y dejando esto a un lado, continuemos que todavía quedan sabios consejos nocturnos.

—¡Túuu! —Aomine se levantó de su asiento en cuanto contempló la burlona sonrisa de ese gemelo. Ese mismo que había estado coqueteando con su novia y la de todos los demás.

—Él es tan sabio como yo, Daiki. Seguramente sus palabras te serán de gran ayuda—el moreno simplemente retomó su sitio y trató de no volver a sulfurarse.

—Pobre de Axelle, tener que soportar los errores de un inexperimentado como tú —suspiró con cansancio y le miró con clara lástima—. Pobrecilla. Necesita a alguien que sepa de esas cosas.

—¿Qué nos sugieres para este caso, Ryuusei?

—Ya es mayor de edad, así que podemos llevarlo a un buen club nocturno. Ya sabes, para que se dé una idea de lo que va a suceder y lo que debe o no hacer —mencionaba con cierta burla y seriedad. Los otros sabían que él era igual a Hadrien en todos los aspectos.

—Su iniciación…—lentamente una sonrisa socarrona se fue delineando en sus labios. No únicamente había meditado la idea, sino que le había gustado—. Conozco un par de buenos sitios en Tokio a los que podríamos llevarle.

—¡No vas a llevarlo a ningún lado! —vociferaba el italiano.

—Axelle los asesinará si se entera de que obligaron a Daiki a ir a un sitio como ese. Y su muerte no será linda ni rápida —les notificaba el danés. Esos dos parecían estárselo pensando.

—¡Están locos si piensan que voy a acompañarlos a algún sitio!

—…Aburridos…—espetaron ese par en sintonía.

—Eres un caso perdido, Aomine —Ryuusei parecía haberse rendido a la falta de cooperación del peli azul.

—Por eso necesitaba ayuda externa. Pero veo que incluso así será complicado.

—¡No, tú sólo quieres fastidiarlo y exponerlo ante todos!

—Marko, estás en el mismo barco que ese virgen, así que cállate o te llevo a ti al club nocturno.

—¡No creas que se me ha olvidado lo de la subasta! —replicaba el castaño, claramente muy enfadado.

—Jajajaja…¡La subasta! Ya no recordaba eso, Marko. Qué buenos tiempo los de la preparatoria.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —curioseaba el gemelo.

—Estábamos en el liceo, en un festival estudiantil. El evento de nuestra clase fue subastar a las chicas y chicos más populares de la escuela para recaudar fondos. Claramente yo fui el maestro de ceremonias y me encargué de todo —sonrió feliz y lleno de regocijo de conmemorar esa buena etapa de su vida—. Y claro, Marko era de los más populares, así que le pedí su ayuda.

—Pues no suena nada grave —comentaba Aomine para el italiano.

—¡Es que eso no fue todo!

—Y como las ventas estaban algo flojas, propuse una nueva opción a las compradoras. Obviamente todas quedaron complacidas y las pujas fueron más numerosas y más altas.

—¡No sonrías mientras cuentas tu fechoría, maldito Hadrien!

—¿Quién pensaría que la inocencia de las personas podrían alcanzar semejantes precios? —soltó angelicalmente, como si lo que hubiera hecho no fuera moralmente mal visto. Y claro, una cabronada—. La de Marko se llevó el mejor precio de todos y la chica estaba muy emocionada por cobrar su premio.

—Yo…lo hubiera asesinado…—mascullaba Daiki. No le sorprendía que Hadrien hubiera hecho semejante perversidad, sino que aun siguiera con vida siendo como es.

—¡El idiota nunca me dijo nada de la verdadera puja! Así que cuando fui a encontrarme con la chica…lo siguiente que supe es que fuera a alcanzarla a casa de sus padres, porque no iban a estar en casa y que le diera una hora para prepararse…

—¿Sabes la cara de vergüenza que puse cuando regresó la chica exigiéndome que le devolviera el dinero a causa de que no le habías cumplido? —bufó—. Me hiciste quedar mal, Marko. Eres un mal amigo.

—¡¿Mal amigo?!¡Me vendiste sin remordimiento alguno!

—Así que esto estabas haciendo, idiota —ahora la escena era más divertida. Haruma había aparecido y estaba dándole a su querido hermano un poco de su amor. Lo estaba asfixiando con su brazo alrededor del cuello.

—Asesínalo y te ayudaremos a ocultar el cuerpo —profesaba Marko.

—Esta conversación nunca pasó —secundaba el moreno.

—Cualquier consejo que este imbécil les dé, no funcionará —sentenciaba el menor mientras jalaba a su despreocupado doble por el piso, sin condolencia. Terminando así la plática con él.

—Te hace falta un hermano así, Hadrien —decía vilmente el danés.

—Creo que nos queda alguien más antes de terminar, Daiki —el moreno suspiró. Ya era hora de que esa locura cesara al fin.

—¿De quién podría tratarse? —cuestionaba Leo.

—¿Qué significa todo esto, Takao? —ese rostro se mostró ante todos, dejándoles patidifusos.

—¡¿Midorima?! —si Daiki se enteraba que incluso alguien como él estaba en la misma liga que el resto, su orgullo de hombre se iría contra el piso.

—Midorima. Buenas noches. Le he pedido a Takao que te uniera a nuestra charla, espero no te moleste.

—Claro que me molesta, Zabeck. ¿Crees que tenemos tanto tiempo libre como todos ustedes? ¿Y qué significa todo esto, Aomine, Turletti, Austerliz?

—Estamos aquí contra nuestra propia voluntad —mencionaron los aludidos.

—¿Entonces? Hagamos esto rápido que tengo cosas que atender.

—Si me dices que esas cosas se relacionan con Amaya-chan te dejo ir sin más —mencionaba cantarinamente Hadrien.

—Es demasiado tarde para visitarla —contratacaba el peli verde.

—Midorima, solamente por mero trámite… ¿Disfrutaste tu Navidad?

—Por supuesto que sí —le respondió de inmediato al alemán. Aunque muy seguramente cada quien hablaba de un tema en específico.

—Siendo claros…¿pasaste a siguiente base?¿Anotaste un home round?¿Te interesa algo más que el basquetbol?¿Disfrutaste ese período que va de las 9 pm a las 3:00 am que los japoneses aman en esas fechas navideñas? —el bombardeo de preguntas no se hizo esperar y Shintarou no sabía ni por dónde empezar; estaba claro que sabía de lo que él hablaba.

—¡¿Oye, cómo demonios sabes algo como eso si no llevas ni un año en Japón?! —Daiki flipaba. Hadrien sabía datos innecesariamente sexosos sobre el mundo nipón.

—¿Qué…es ese período? —se animaba a cuestionar el italiano con recelo.

—Cuando tengan novia y estemos en Navidad, se los contaré —sonrió resplandeciente, como mil soles.

—¡Claro que NO, idiota! ¡No todos somos como tú! —le gritoneó al alemán, notoriamente apenado y rojo como un tomate.

—Otro ñoño que no pasa de tomar la mano de su novia —mencionó totalmente decepcionado—. Supongo que eres de los clásicos conservadores que hasta el matrimonio…Puff… ¿Sabes que las mujeres y hombres que tienen esa mentalidad son desdichados en su intimidad y se arrepienten de no haber tenido una vida plena?

—¡¿Eres consejero de parejas o qué?! —exclamaba Aomine.

—¡Y TÚ has tenido una vida demasiado plena! —criticaba Marko.

—Ignorando a ese idiota. ¿Cuál es la razón de todo esto?

—Daiki, otro perdedor como tú que no ha probado las mieles del paraíso terrenal —casi sonaba a vendedor de productor por TV, mostrándole el producto en cuestión.

—No existe nada de malo en llevar las cosas con calma e irse conociendo poco a poco. De esa manera cuando estén preparados las cosas fluirán de manera natural sin apresurarse ni obligar a la otra parte a hacer algo que no desee. La comunicación y comprensión son muy impor….—y podría haber seguido dando su sabio y magistral consejo, pero Hadrien lo sacó de la llamada a posta.

—Vele el lado positivo, estás mejor parado que Midorima y a este paso Atsushi será un hombre hecho y derecho antes que tú.

—Eres un pequeño bastardo, ¿lo sabías? —le hacía saber que querido amigo el italiano.

—Bien, con esto hemos terminado, espero que todos los consejos de tus queridos amigos te hayan servido y puedas encaminar tu vida, Daiki —mencionaba con orgullo Hadrien.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —le objetaba.

—Buenas noches a todos, Aomine-kun, Marko-kun, Leo-kun, Hadrien-kun —esa voz hizo que todos se callaran y casi brincaran de sus asientos. ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico estuviera allí y fuera el quinto miembro de la videollamada?

—¡¿Tetsu, qué demonios…?!

—¿Él era el último…? —Marko pedía respuestas al único que sabía.

—Lo invité, pero me dijo que estaría ocupado con Satsuki-chan —canturreaba Hadrien.

—En realidad me desocupé antes de lo esperado y me uní a la plática —comentó casual, bebiendo su amado batido de vainilla.

—¿Desde cuándo estás allí, Kuroko-kun? —interrogaba Leo para cerciorarse.

—Desde que la conversación dio inicio, pero creo que no me notaron —relató sin darle mucha importancia. El resto estaba conmocionado y sin creérselo; no lo notaron y juraban que jamás estuvo su ventanita de vídeo junto con las demás.

—Ah, vaya cosas…—soltó con nerviosismo el castaño.

—Pero ya que estás aquí, dale un buen consejo a tu amigo y rival de la secundaria —pedía Hadrien.

—…Aomine-kun, si fueras un poco más decidido no tendríamos que escuchar los penosos consejos de los demás, ni tampoco todos se enterarían que sigues en tan precaria situación —suspiró lánguidamente, enfocando su vacía mirada en Daiki—. Recuerda que Axelle-kun odia a los indecisos y poco hombres, y ambas cualidades ya las tienes en este preciso momento.

—¡No acepto que alguien como tú me diga algo como eso!¡Tú ni siquiera has hecho nada con Satsuki!

—…Fue una muy excelente Navidad, llena de regalos y gratificantes experiencias. No hay nada como probar cosas nuevas que se disfruten en pareja —sonrió tiernamente. Prácticamente emanaba un aura brillante y angelical alrededor.

—¡E-Espera…!¡E-Eso se puede malinterpretar de muchas maneras, Tetsu!

—¿Las seis horas de Navidad, no? —hablaba el buen Hadrien.

—No sabía que los extranjeros estuvieran al tanto de esas seis horas, Hadrien-kun. Me has tomado por sorpresa —agregó con cierta complacencia.

—Desde que llegué a Japón es lo que más he querido experimentar, pero tuve que ir a casa a pasar las fiestas allá. Quizás el siguiente año cuando ya tenga a alguien por aquí.

—Acabo de buscar qué es eso…—y al parecer Leo también vivió esa misma curiosidad. No sorprendía que estuvieran en shock tanto por el significado escondido tras esa cifra como por la manera en que se aplicaba a Kuroko.

—¡¿Seis horas?! —Daiki miraba con estupor a su fresco amigo. ¿De verdad había hecho eso con su amiga de la infancia? Ahora comprendía mejor por qué la peli rosa ya no le molestaba como siempre ni nada.

—Kuroko, te subestimé durante tanto tiempo, así que te pido disculpas… No cabe duda de que eres un cazador como yo y el resto de la Generación de los Milagros —soltó campante.

—Ha sido un placer poder ayudarte, Aomine-kun —y con esa frase en el aire esos tres continuaron sumidos en su inconmensurable estupor, uno que no iba a desaparecer al menos en un par de días. De lo que uno se enteraba cuando se hacen pláticas motivacionales; por lo que estaba claro que ninguno de esos chicos quería repetir esa experiencia nunca más.


	11. Capítulo 121

¿No les gusta cuando todo está yendo de maravilla y después todo toma giros inesperadamente dramáticos? Espero que sí, porque de lo contrario la pasarán un poco mal XD Si ya saben cómo soy con mis historias, ¿para qué me leen? LOL ¡Besos y abrazos para todas mis sensuales lectoras, nos estaremos leyendo en la siguiente actualización!

 **Capítulo 121**

 **Pesadilla**

Le costaba creer el número de cosas que podrían encontrarse resguardadas dentro de aquel armario, justamente en esa zona donde deberían de depositarse todo el calzado. ¿Es que era acaso una clase de acumuladora compulsiva o era que en cierto modo le costaba desprenderse de todo ello sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara para ello? De momento lo único de lo que estaba consciente era que tenía curiosidad de lo que una de esas cajas poseía y el hecho de que ella no permitiera que la abriera le motivaba más a mirar en su interior.

—¿Desde cuándo hace que no limpias esto, eh? —cuestionaba Aomine al tiempo que apilaba tres pesadas cajas cerca de la salida del departamento junto a otro mundo de cachivaches.

—No lo sé en realidad —habló desde su habitación—. Pero ya va siendo hora de que me deshaga de todo esto. La gran mayoría son libros y apuntes de la secundaria y prepa —le hizo saber.

—¿Y qué se supone que guardas allí? —ya se encontraba de pie a la entrada del cuarto de la francesa, mirando con atención la sospechosa caja.

—¿Realmente quieres saber? —su tono era tan serio que el moreno imagino que lo que estaba allí era policialmente cuestionable.

—Deja de usar ese tonito y solamente dime qué hay dentro.

—La mano disecada de una persona —habló tan fríamente que al peli azul se le erizó por completo la espalda—. Por supuesto que no, Daiki —sonrió despreocupadamente—. Son regalos de mis ex parejas —eso tampoco le puso buen gesto al moreno. Eso era igualmente malo. ¿Quién guardaba ese tipo de cosas?

—Ummm…—no había necesidad de que dijera nada, no cuando su mirada caladora lo decía todo.

—Pero ya me voy a deshacer de ella, así que quita ese gesto de pocos amigos —ya había cargado la caja entre sus manos. Lo mejor era que el moreno no observara su contenido, porque era particularmente bochornoso.

—Más te vale —se la sentenció.

—Espero que sigas mis buenos pasos, Daiki Aomine —le mencionó apaciblemente, pero estaba claro que era una amenaza.

—La mitad de mi guardarropa quedaría vacío —mencionó ladinamente.

—Hay muy buenas ofertas en las tiendas departamentales —le notificó—. Y nunca está de más comprar ropa nueva, ¿no crees? —esa sonrisa encantadora engañaba a todos sus fans pero no a Daiki; él ya se tenía bien medida a esa mujer.

—Chantajista.

—Yo no he hecho nada por el estilo —agregó. Ya todo se encontraba puesto en un mismo sitio para ser bajado hasta el área donde todos los inquilinos ponían la basura para que fuera recogida al día siguiente.

—¿Este fin de semana saldrás, no es así? —mientras ella le abría la puerta, él se encargaba de llevar todo aquel mundo de cajas. No cabía duda de que era útil tener a alguien fuerte capaz de lidiar con las cosas pesadas.

—Tengo que ir a Kioto para una sesión fotográfica en conjunto. Por lo que no regresaré hasta el domingo por la noche —suspiró con cansancio. Ni siquiera había modelado nada y ya estaba cansada.

—Mmm…Nada de besos, ¿entendiste? —se detuvieron en cuanto llegaron a la zona establecida para la basura de todo el edificio.

—Ya le he dicho a Maeko que ese tipo de escenas están rotundamente prohibidas. _Después de lo ocurrido con Kise lo menos que quiero es que algo como eso se repita nuevamente._ De manera que no hay problema. Por cierto, ¿has pensado en lo que te mencioné?

—¿Sobre lo de…? Lo estoy pensando —sacudió sus manos y simplemente enfocó su mirada en ella.

—¿Por qué? Es una gran oportunidad. Tanto a Kagami como a ti los consideraron tanto para la Japan Basketball League junto con la BJ League. Si cada quien elige una liga diferente podrán enfrentarse tarde o temprano y saldar sus cuentas pendientes —Aomine sabía que ella tenía toda la razón pero aún debía pensarse algunas cosas al respecto.

—De momento vayamos a comer algo —recomendaba.

—Crepas, vayamos por crepas —no lo pedía, casi lo rogaba.

—¡¿Otra vez?! Hemos ido prácticamente toda la semana —sabía que era una glotona y que tenía platillos con los que se obsesionaba, pero esas crepas estaban superando incluso a sus amadas hamburguesas.

—Hay nuevas en el menú, Daiki. Tenemos que probarlas —mencionó con enorme emoción. La comida deliciosa también le podía y mucho.

—Primero comeremos algo que pueda ser denominado como "comida" y después eso —fue su última palabra.

—Pero Daiki…

—Acepta mis términos o no habrá crepas —él podía ser demasiado intransigente con sus postres.

—Lo he decidido…¡Aprenderé a hacer crepas! —esa fue la resolución final de Axelle. Aomine simplemente suspiró y empezó a jalar a esa chica del brazo.

Escuchar el despertador taladrándole la cabeza a las 5:00 a.m. no era algo que le hiciera demasiado feliz, pero si quería llegar a buena hora a Kioto tenía que madrugar para poder estar a tiempo y la sesión fotográfica pudiera llevarse a cabo sin contratiempo alguno.

Para despertarse tomó un rápido baño de agua fría, uno que le caló terriblemente considerando que aun siendo mediados de enero hacía un frío endemoniado. Solamente a ella se le podría ocurrir una medida como esa para despabilarse.

Se puso lo primero que tuvo a la mano y arrastró tanto su humanidad como su maleta hacia la salida del departamento. Debía estar a las 5:30 abajo, para que Maeko la recogiera y pudiera dar comienzo su largo viaje.

—Mmm… _Levantarse a esta hora en sábado debería de ser un delito capital…_ —bostezó largamente mientras sus ojos yacían más entrecerrados que abiertos.

Aquel Jeep rojo se había detenido prácticamente frente a sus narices, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Sin embargo, nadie parecía llegar. Allí solamente se encontraba ella, esperando un Sedán blanco de cuadro puertas.

—Disculpa, ¿tú debes de ser Daishi Axelle, no es así? —la aludida reaccionó en el momento en que esos vivaces ojos azules se depositaron en ella.

—Ah, sí…¿Y tú eres…? —el chico en cuestión era mucho más alto que ella, tanto como Daiki, pero no poseía su misma complexión física; su cabellera castaña le iba de maravilla. Indudablemente era atractivo y desprendía un aura que muchas chicas serían incapaces de ignorar.

—Me llamo Nagahama Kazuya, mucho gusto.

—Sí eres con quien voy a trabajar este fin de semana —al fin había despertado. Pero no se explicaba qué es lo que hacía ese chico allí.

—Maeko-san tuvo un contratiempo y no podía pasar por ti, así que me pidió que te llevara. Siento si ha sido muy repentino, Daishi-chan —le sonrió campantemente.

— _Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a Maeko_ …Nada grave, ¿verdad?

—En lo absoluto. Se trata de otra modelo que trabaja para la revista; creo que estaba algo indispuesto a trabajar por cuestiones personales y ella fue a consolarle.

—Vaya, con que es eso. Bueno, me alegra que no sea nada del otro mundo.

—Permíteme ayudarte con tu equipaje, se ve algo pesado.

—En realidad no pesa demasiado —mencionó, cargando la maleta de equipaje entre sus brazos—. Gracias de igual manera.

—Démonos prisa, que el viaje es largo.

—Sí, 5 hrs y media no son poca cosa —suspiró con tristeza. Ella quería seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

Sólo algunas veces se cuestionaba cómo es que ese hombre era capaz de engullir toda esa cantidad de comida sin siquiera coger una congestión alimenticia marca diablo. Aunque quizás lo que más le llamaba la atención de aquella manía, es que aun así podía llamar la atención de alguna chica que pasaba por allí. Situación que le causaba molestia y notorios celos. ¿Qué es lo que tenían que estarle viendo todas esas mujeres a _su novio_?

—¿Acaso aún no te has llenado? —cuestionaba Kiyoe observando el mundo de papelitos de hamburguesa apilados sobre la charola.

—Ya te dije que si no querías venir, no lo hicieras —decía el otro con una hamburguesa en las manos. Lo siguiente que probó fue la frialdad de la mesa.

—¿No es muy temprano para que se estén asesinando? —fue la pregunta lanzada por Aomine. Él había llegado al Maji Burguer al poco rato que ellos, sentándose al lado de estos junto con Momoi y Kuroko.

— Todo es culpa de Taiga —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos—. No le pasaría esto si no fuera así de tonto.

—¿No les parece que tienen una relación maravillosa? —habló el amante de los batidos de vainilla.

—Tu concepto sobre ciertas cosas, es espeluznante, Tetsu.

—¿Y Axelle? —preguntó curiosa la pelinegra.

—…Sesión fotográfica…—respondió Daiki sin mayor dilación.

—Esta vez le ha tocado irse fuera de la ciudad —agregaba Momoi.

—¿En serio?¿A dónde? —curioseó la pareja de Kagami.

—A Kioto —concluía la peli rosa.

—Vaya, sí que queda algo retirado —mencionó un tanto pensativa—. Ahora que recuerdo —empezó a remover entre las cosas que llevaba en su bolso hasta hallar lo que parecía ser una revista—. Ah, es cierto…—la hojeó un poco, quedando en completo silencio en cuanto terminó de leer el artículo que hablaba sobre la futura colaboración de la francesa—…Nagahama Kazuya…

—¿Lo conoces? —parpadeaba confusa Satsuki.

—Es un modelo bastante conocido…más que nada por sus particulares manías…—habló secamente—. En lo personal es un hombre al que aborrezco y desearía tenerlo en frente para arruinarle su bonito rostro —sonrió alegremente.

—Siento una aura asesina…—expresaba Kuroko mirando con cierta mesura a la chica.

—¿Cómo que manías peculiares? —la mirada del moreno se direccionó a la chica. Misma que sabía un montón sobre el mundo de la moda y el modelaje, ya que independientemente de que era una bestia golpeando a los hombres se arreglaba muy femeninamente.

—Le gusta ligarse a las modelos con las que trabaja en colaboración. Y bueno, sabe aprovechar que es guapo y sabe comportarse con las mujeres. Y ha salido con prácticamente todas las modelos con las que ha trabajado…Aunque…

—¿Aunque…? —Daiki quería saber más al respecto. Ya le había picado el gusanito de la curiosidad por lo que no iba a parar hasta obtener la información que quería.

—A todas las dejó al poco rato de salir con ellas. Digamos que es de esos chicos embusteros que sólo sale con ciertas chicas para hacerse popular y después simplemente se deshace de ellas.

—Igualmente Axelle no caerá en sus juegos.

—Es que eso es lo que me preocupa, Momoi.

Un buen desayuno jamás estaba de más, especialmente cuando este se había pospuesto para llevar a cabo la susodicha sesión fotográfica, una que para el desagrado de la francesa se dividió en tres secciones para que se pudiera preparar todo y al mismo tiempo todos descansaran apropiadamente.

Y mientras el resto de los implicados se encargaban de la parte técnica de todo aquel asunto, los dos modelos permanecían degustando sus alimentos tranquilamente dentro del comedor del bonito hotel rupestre en el que se hospedaban.

—Es sorprendente que puedas llevar lo del modelaje con la universidad y las prácticas de Kendo, Daishi-chan —elogiaba el chico. Uno que no demoraría mucho en terminar su desayuno.

—Ya me acostumbré —a su parecer el tocino de aquellos huevos estrellados estaba demasiado grasoso para su gusto.

—Si todo sale bien, mañana tendremos el día libre —suspiró largamente—. Esto de verdad puede ser asfixiante.

—No me queda duda con ello, pese a lo poco que tengo en esto —el jugo de naranja le pareció de verdad delicioso y dulce, justo como le gustaba.

—Te acostumbras después de cierto tiempo. Ya verás que en un par de años ni siquiera lo resentirás.

—Será así hasta que tenga el suficiente dinero para costearme una casa —le mencionó seriamente—. Después de todo, tendré una carrera que ejercer.

—Es un desperdicio que dejes esto, Daishi-chan. Pese a lo nueva que eres en esto, tienes seguidores fervientes y eres una chica bastante bonita —le sonrió tenuemente. Incluso su mirada parecía haberse relajado ante aquel piropo dicho.

—Bueno, eso depende del punto de vista de cada quien —sonrió burlonamente—. Además, extraño mis fines de semana libre.

—Sí, uno no se puede ir de fiesta en paz.

—Ciertamente —río tenuemente—. Aunque pensé que siendo un modelo tan meticuloso como tú, denegarías de irte de fiesta.

—Tuve que empezarme a cuidar por el modelaje, no precisamente porque lo haya querido de ese modo. De no ser así, estaría apenas levantándome —comentó con burla y al mismo tiempo con añoranza.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa o nos llamarán la atención…como hace rato.

—Esos sí. Ya tendremos tiempo para charlar —agregó tras comerse su último pedazo de tocino.

El tráfico no podía ser más ligero que en ese justo momento y la velocidad tampoco era problema alguno, no cuando quien se encargaba del volante era tan diestro y poco le importaba la seguridad e integridad física de sus pasajeros.

Quizás no había sido tan buena idea pedirle un favor a uno de esos atolondrados chicos, pero las opciones que poseía eran limitadas y era el modo más simple de llegar a su destino en el menor tiempo posible.

—Solamente ten cuidado de que no nos vaya a ver un federal —esas fueron las únicas palabras cuerdas dichas en ese automóvil, cortesía de Leo.

—Estoy sorprendido de que nos hayas pedido ayuda, Aomine —sonrió burlonamente, de oreja a oreja, Hadrien.

—En realidad al único al que le hablé fue al enano, no a ustedes —le aclaró.

—¿No es más simple que la convenzas de que deje el modelaje? —lanzó Marko, quien concentraba su atención en la carretera. El danés era el que fungía de copiloto y le indicaba por dónde ir gracias al mapa que llevaba en manos.

—Se niega totalmente —mencionó el moreno, apoyando su codo sobre el margen de la ventana. La vista no era primorosamente buena, pero era mejor que estar mirando a Hadrien, quien se sentaba a su lado.

—Sus razones debe de tener —habló el alemán.

—De hecho las tiene.

—¿En serio?¿Y esas serían? —el peli blanco se sintió un poco curioso al respecto.

—Ahorra para comprarse una casa para después de que salga de la carrera —respondió sin mucha importancia. Aomine sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a objetarle que quisiera hacer algo como eso, incluso si involucraba al modelaje como medio para lograrlo.

—Sí, en definitiva suena a algo que haría ella —el italiano sonrió de lado. Conocía la terquedad de su amiga y sabía que no dejaría el modelaje sin importar las buenas razones que le pusieran sobre la mesa.

—Es una gran ventaja que Kiyoe sepa de los modelos esos —la mueca de disgusto de Hadrien no era para menos.

—Suena increíble que haya hombres que únicamente salen con mujeres para acostarse con ellas y luego botarlas —chasqueó malhumorado Leo. Pocas veces se le veía enfadado y seguramente nada bueno saldría de hacer que se pusiera en ese estado tan poco cordial.

—Pero como bien dijo Kiyoe, lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda hacer si encuentra un no de por medio —hablaba Marko seriamente—. Sabemos que Axelle no accederá y que hará todo de por medio para que el tipo no se quiera pasar de listo.

—Tsk…—todos allí sabían que el que menos humor y paciencia tenía en ese coche, era Daiki. Y no era para menos.

—Llegaremos antes de que caiga la noche, así que no pasará nada. Habrá gente, así que no podrán estar a solas —fueron las palabras de aliento de Zabeck.

—Pensemos en otra cosa por el momento —secundaba Austerliz.

—Como en que te han invitado a unirte a Hitachi Sunrockers o a Tokyo Big Blue —terció el castaño.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—Taiga, él me lo contó. Aunque a él lo invitaron a Kuroda Electric Bullet Spirits y Toyota Alvark Pacers. Sin importar qué elijan, tendrán que enfrentarse —sonrió burlonamente ante la noticia.

—Deben estar felices, ¿no? Por fin podrán jugar profesionalmente en Japón —felicitaba sinceramente el oji dorado.

—Una noticia digna de celebrarse.

—Aunque no luces muy emocionado al respecto, Aomine —el italiano notó el ausentismo total del moreno—. Axelle va a estar bien, descuida, llegaremos a tiempo.

—Todavía no me decido si lo haré o no.

—¡¿Qué?!¡Te lo estás pensando?! —a Hadrien le sorprendía una respuesta como esa—. El idiota de Kagami solamente está pensándose en qué equipo entrará y ya.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes tres? —cambió el centro de la charla hacia ellos.

—Tengo que hacerme cargo del negocio familiar —Leo fue el primero en hablar—. Ya sabes, una farmacéutica y todo lo correspondiente. No quiero que Elin y Mila carguen con ello. Así podrán hacer lo que quieran sin más.

—Es que lo tuyo es mucho más demandante de tiempo que nada, ¿no Leo? —mencionaba Hadrien—. Yo tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir, así que probaré suerte aquí en Japón con el negocio de mi viejo —sonrió ampliamente—. Si todo sale bien podría regalarles un par de bonitos coches.

—Aunque eso no significa que no jugaremos hasta que terminemos la carrera —señalaba el danés—. Así que tenemos tiempo de disfrutarlo antes de ser adultos responsables.

—Ah sí, a Marko también le propusieron entrar a uno de los 16 equipos profesionales que hay en Japón —Hadrien, el informante.

—¿En serio? —aunque Aomine lucía sorprendido, de verdad no le extrañaba que a Marko le invitaran a unirse a alguno de esos equipos profesionales, después de todo era bastante competente y era un rival digno de los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Algo así —sonrió tenuemente—. Ya lo pensaré.

—Pues sería un desperdicio que te dedicaras toda tu vida a administrar hoteles y ese tipo de faramallas —habló socarronamente el moreno.

—Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de ti, Aomine. Así que más te vale que muevas tu trasero hacia alguno de esos dos equipos —amenazó.

Lo único que deseaba en ese preciso momento era llegar a su habitación y tumbarse sobre la cama para no saber del mundo hasta la mañana siguiente. Entre el viaje, todas aquellas sesiones y la caminata turística encabezada por el set de fotografía había quedado más que muerta. Ni siquiera su apetito era suficiente incentivo para mantenerla por más tiempo dentro de aquella ruidosa y divertida habitación.

Y es que todos habían decidido relajarse de la mejor manera posible: con abundante comida y una gran variedad de bebidas. El ambiente fiestero se respiraba sin dificultad alguna y todos la estaban pasando estupendamente, especialmente cuando a alguien se le ocurrió encender el karaoke.

—¿Ya te vas, Daishi-chan? —cuestionaba el castaño en cuanto vio que la chica se puso de pie.

—Estoy muerta de cansancio, así que me iré a dormir temprano —y vaya que era temprano, ya que ni siquiera eran las ocho de la noche.

—Vamos, un rato más y ya podrás irte. Todos están muy emocionados, Axelle-chan —ese fue el comentario del fotógrafo, quien sostenía un tarro de cerveza de raíz en mano—. Ha sido una sesión increíble, así que merece que celebremos por ello.

—Pero es que yo…

—Sólo canta un poco con nosotros y podrás descansar. Además, una fiesta siempre cae bien —le sonrió cómplice Kazuya.

—Supongo que podría estar un poco más —Axelle volvió a sentarse. Y en poco tiempo tuvo entre sus manos una bebida espumosa y rosácea, una que denominaban al parecer como Medias de Seda.

—Una bebida suave para una chica —comentó el castaño. Él por su lado prefería un poco de sake—. Brindemos para que nuestra sesión fotográfica sea todo un éxito, Daishi-chan.

Aquella media hora se había prolongado más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Incluso la frialdad de la noche se colaba desde las ventanas mientras todos los presentes parecían desear llevar toda aquella diversión hasta la madrugada. Cosa a la que no se opondría Axelle, no obstante, ya estaba en su límite y lo mejor era marcharse.

Se despidió de todos de manera general y trasladó su persona hacia su habitación. Dormir le sentaría de maravilla en ese momento.

—Al fin en cama…—nunca antes estuvo tan feliz por sentir la suavidad de un lecho como en ese momento. Especialmente ahora que sentía el cuerpo tan pesado y que su cabeza literalmente podía explotarle en cualquier momento. Era extraño, no había bebido prácticamente nada, por lo que no debería de sentirse de esa manera—. _Seguramente mañana ya estaré recompuesta…_

No demoró en quedarse completamente dormida, tanto por su cansancio como por su condición física ante las escasas bebidas que había ingerido esa noche. Sin embargo, la fiesta parecía continuar al punto que hasta su habitación llegaban las canciones mal interpretadas y ese barullo propio de las fiestas y personas alegres por el alcohol adicional en las venas. Causando así que se moviera sobre su cama para acomodarse y continuar durmiendo.

—…Debe ser molesto intentar dormir con todo ese escándalo, ¿no? Podemos ir a un sitio un poco más privado para que podamos descansar adecuadamente…Daishi-chan…

Existía más de un inconveniente cuando se llega a una ciudad que te es completamente desconocida, especialmente a horas donde no hay una gran cantidad de personas transitando las calles. La principal de ellas era localizar un determinado sitio del cual solamente se poseía el nombre y una que otra referencia. Pero eso no iba a ser impedimento para ninguno de ellos, especialmente cuando podían abarcar un poco más de terreno si se separaban.

Aunque era posible que no tuvieran que recurrir a algo como eso, no cuando a pocos metros de distancia se aproximaban aquel par de conocidos jugadores de basquetbol. No es como si la ciudad fuera pequeña, sino más bien que una de las dos partes poseía muy mala suerte.

—Shin-chan, ¿no son ellos tus queridos amigos? —sonrió descaradamente el pelinegro. Midorima solamente le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Cállate Takao. Si no los miramos seguramente no nos notarán y se irán pronto —eso es lo que él deseaba, pero los astros no estaban de acuerdo, por lo que esos hombres terminaron acercándose sin chisteo alguno.

—¿Una esfera navideña…? —Hadrien miraba con curiosidad aquel frágil esférico que sostenía el muchacho sin pena alguna-.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí ustedes? —cuestionó tal cual inquisidor.

—Necesito que nos informes cómo llegar a un cierto lugar, Midorima —habló el italiano seriamente.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Se ven de verdad preocupados —comentaba Takao observando el semblante de pocos amigos de los cuatro chicos.

—Sólo dinos lo que necesitamos y punto —soltó con hosquedad Aomine.

—El lugar al que quieren llegar no está demasiado lejos de aquí. De hecho pueden llegar en menos de quince minutos a pie —la pequeña nota estaba ahora en el poder del peli verde.

—Únicamente necesitamos indicaciones precisas y llegaremos —proseguía el italiano.

—Shin-chan, llevémoslos —sugería aquel molesto amigo.

—…Si no hay más remedio…—suspiró el de gafas. Estaba claro que no habían venido hasta Kioto a molestarle, por lo que decidió ofrecer su mano ayuda.


	12. Capítulo 122

¡Hola a todos! Ya llegué para terminar con el Angst que les dejé XD Bueno, al inicio sufrirán, pero ya después se pasará C: ¡No me odien y disfruten!

 **Capítulo 122**

 **Actos y consecuencias**

—¿No crees que te has precipitado mucho con esta chica, Kazuya? —interrogó aquel pelinegro al tiempo que rascaba su cabeza, ignorando el olor de cigarro que su invitado estaba propagando por toda la pequeña sala de su departamento. Prefería mantenerse sentado en uno de los dos sillones que formaban parte de la decoración del lugar.

—Pensé que sería fácil convencerla, pero no fue así. Cada que intentaba decirle un halago ella solamente sacaba otra cosa. Sin olvidar que me dejó claro que tenía pareja —chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Incluso había apagado su cigarrillo sin más.

—Seguramente estás molesto porque te rechazó —se burló—. Nunca has soportado que una mujer se te resista y menos si crees que puedes conquistarla.

—Si tan sólo hubiera accedido por las buenas las cosas hubieran sido mejor para los dos.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

—Divertirme un poco. Independientemente de todo lo que piense sobre ella, es bastante mona y seguramente se verá muy bien sin prenda encima —sonrió ladinamente y con cierta complacencia personal—. Nadie puede objetar nada si ambos estábamos en estado de ebriedad, ¿no es así?

Las palabras de Midorima habían sido ciertas. Aquel estudio fotográfico se encontraba bastante cerca de donde habían estacionado el auto e iniciado con su búsqueda. Razón por la que no dudaron en entrar en aquel modesto hotel, no sin antes tener que dar explicaciones a quien fungía como la dueña. De algo sirvió la buena labia del alemán.

Lo sorprendente no era que a ninguno de los presentes en aquel salón les perturbara o importara que unos completos desconocidos se pasearan por allí; no, lo que realmente dejaba pensando era que había un par de rostros que no ubicaban sin importar por donde registraran. Y eso disparó la alarma entre los cuatro.

No había tiempo que perder, y tampoco estaba permitido estancarse pensando lo que podría haber ocurrido. Lo único que quedaba era actuar cuanto antes y abarcar más terreno.

—Yo revisaré por los alrededores del hotel por si las dudas —se ofreció Marko sin perder más tiempo.

—Me encargaré de revisar todo este sitio una vez más. Incluso iré a preguntar a los que se hospedan por si han visto a alguno de ellos —fue la idea del alemán.

—Iré a las cercanías del hotel por si alguno de los lugareños sabe algo —mencionó Leo antes de salir de allí. Aomine siguió sus pasos, ya que se encargaría de revisar un poco más allá del alcance del danés.

— _Maldita sea, ¡¿dónde demonios estás, Axelle?! Espero que ese miserable no te ponga una sola mano encima o va lamentarlo profundamente. Juro que lo hará._

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, sintiendo que le hacía falta un poco de luz al lugar y a la vez, experimentando el punzante dolor de cabeza que le martillaba sin compasión alguna. Pero esas molestias eran poca cosa comparado con el malestar generalizado que poseía su cuerpo. Era como si se encontrara viviendo una fuerte gripa de la que aún le quedaban días para salir airosa.

No obstante, el olor a tabaco le trastocó por completo. Hasta donde sabía nadie de los que conocía fumaba y mucho menos lo harían dentro de su habitación. Fue en ese momento en que cayó en cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Se levantó como pudo, sintiendo que el mundo le daba vueltas. Aquel mareo era apuradamente soportable y el que estuviera oscuro tampoco le ayudaba mucho. No obstante, debía alcanzar la puerta lo antes posible.

—Ungh… _Mi cabeza…siento como si me fuera a estallar en cualquier momento…¿Por qué está todo oscuro?¿Y ese olor a cigarrillos…?_

Abrió la puerta con la torpeza que ahora sus manos poseían. Y su semblante no pudo ser más sorpresivo que ése. Aquel lugar simplemente le resultaba irreconocible. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo inadmisible era contemplar a esas dos chicas cuchicheando quién sabe qué sandez mientras bebían amenamente alrededor de ese divertido chico.

¿Dónde se encontraba?¿Por qué estaba en otro sitio a donde se hospedaba? Y sobre todo, ¿qué es lo que ese hombre tenía que ver en todo ello?

—¿Nagahama-kun…?

—Daishi-chan, has despertado. Estaba sumamente preocupado porque no despertabas, pero me alegra ver que estás bien —agregó con fingido alivio. Incluso sus pupilas no se despegaban de aquella chica que mostraba un alto grado de estupor.

—¿D-Dónde estamos…? —deseaba dejarse caer sobre el suelo y descansar, pero sabía que tenía que irse de allí en la brevedad posible. ¿Pero cómo? En su estado apenas y podía estar de pie.

—Daishi-chan, lo mejor será que descanses un poco. Yo mismo me encargaré de llevarte de nuevo a la habitación. Verás que para mañana estarás completamente recuperada —se había puesto de pie, aproximándose hacia donde estaba ella sólo para depositar sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Quiero regresar al hotel —se apresuró a decir. Incluso se había apartado del agarre del castaño—. No quiero…estar aquí contigo.

—¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo Daishi-chan? No seas bobita, es tarde para que una chica como tú ande por las calles de Kioto. Además, conmigo estarás más que segura —le remarcó, sonriente.

—No importa...Yo únicamente quiero irme de aquí, Nagahama-kun…—reiteró. Él por su lado torció los labios; ¿cómo podía seguir siendo tan terca pese a las condiciones en las que se encontraba?

—Creo que no me estás entendiendo bien, Daishi-chan. Te dije que te quedarás aquí hasta mañana, así que sé una buena chica y regresa a la habitación, que pronto estaré contigo.

—¡No quiero! —exclamó, mermando la escasa paciencia que aún conservaba aquel hombre.

Si bien sabía que no tenía sentido forcejear contra aquel hombre tanto por su limitada fuerza física como por la condición actual en la que se encontraba, no iba a desistir. Especialmente cuando aquel infame hombre se encontraba besándola por la fuerza, encargándose de mantenerla inmóvil y sumisa.

Lo que más odiaba era que las mujeres se le resistieran sabiendo él que poseía prácticamente todo lo que cualquier chica deseaba.

Ella por su lado lo único que llegó a hacer fue pisarle torpemente el pie, provocando que éste se apartara brevemente de ella. Y si bien eso no significaba que podría escaparse, al menos le había dado tiempo para llegar hasta la puerta; donde en contra de todos sus deseos cayó de rodillas. Las fuerzas se le estaban yendo de las manos y su visión no mejoraba.

Para ella todo era demasiado borroso y disperso. No obstante, si no hacía nada las cosas no terminarían nada bien.

—Me sorprende lo que eres capaz de hacer aun estando bajo el efecto de ese narcótico —soltó burlonamente, como si lo que hubiera hecho no fuera considerado prácticamente un delito—. No sé por qué te resistes tanto a mí, siendo superior a ese hombre que llamas como "novio" —su parloteo continuaba, sin embargo ella intentaba abrir la puerta. Estaba claro que poseía seguro y que tendría que buscar otra manera por dónde escapar. Pero, ¿cómo?

— _¡Maldita sea, no se abre! ¿Servirá de algo que pida por auxilio…? Ni siquiera sé si hay más gente allá afuera o si alguien podrá escucharme, pero…no tengo más alternativa que ésa…Si al menos Daiki estuviera aquí…_

—No tiene caso, Daishi-chan. Estamos solamente nosotros cuatro aquí —sí, porque esas chicas solamente miraban divertidas lo que estaba ocurriendo sin siquiera intentar hacer algo al respecto. No quedaba duda de que eran de la misma calaña.

Hizo lo que cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio: clamar por ayuda hasta donde la capacidad de sus pulmones y garganta se lo permitiera. Lo haría hasta que ese chico se lo impidiera. Después de todo, ya estaba detrás de ella, sujetándole el rostro. Habría de callarla aunque ella no quisiera.

Sentía desagravio por el sabor de sus labios, por la manera en que le besaba y por esa prepotencia que embebía cada una de sus acciones. No podía liberarse, no podía siquiera gritar aunque eso fuera lo que más deseara en ese instante y tampoco podía luchar e impedir que las manos de ese hombre continuaran desabrochando cada uno de los botones de su camisa.

Estaba desarmada y completamente bajo su merced. ¿Cómo se supone que lograría impedir lo que ese hombre deseaba?

Su cuerpo se movía por inercia ante el avance de aquel hombre en un intento por cortar con su juego. Pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía para causar el mayor ruido contra la puerta de madera y lograr llamar la atención de algún curioso.

—Realmente luces muy bien, Daishi-chan. Empiezo a sentir celos de lo afortunado que debe ser tu novio teniendo a alguien como tú de pareja —la albina piel quedaba expuesta sin condolencia alguna mientras aquella celeste prenda se encargaba aún de preservar su feminidad y de privar a ese hombre de apreciar cada detalle de su cuerpo. No obstante, ¿por cuánto tiempo la situación se quedaría solamente en ello? Ella indudablemente temía que él continuara.

— _¿Existe…una manera de que salga de aquí…? Nadie me escucha sin importar lo que haga, nadie…Si esto sigue, entonces yo…entonces yo…D-Daiki…_

La desesperación era una sensación que había experimentado en pocas ocasiones, pero no por ello se había olvidado de la manera en que calaba cada parte de su ser. No, nunca podría desprenderse de algo como eso y mucho menos cuando se encontraba experimentándolo nuevamente, de una manera tan vívida y aterradora. Pero no podía hacer nada para salvarse, ya que sin importar hacia donde depositara su mirada lo único que hallaba era desesperanza.

No obstante, el siguiente evento que le trastocó por completo fue el claro sonido de la puerta siendo forzada para ser abierta.

Sus carmesí pupilas se encontraron con esos zafiros y pareció como si en ese instante el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido.

No le interesaba saber cómo es que él había llegado allí ni nada insustancial y carente de sentido alguno. Lo único que de verdad le importaba en ese instante es que él había llegado en el momento justo, salvándole, incluso cuando él no sabía que había estado rogando porque apareciera y le sacara de aquella situación que era incapaz de manejar por sí misma.

Estaba terriblemente feliz de verlo que aquellas penosas y gruesas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus frías mejillas sin piedad alguna. Había estado conteniendo el deseo de llorar ante su propio miedo e impotencia.

Él estaba aliviado de verla. La había estado buscando como un completo loco. Pero el contemplar el estado en el que se encontraba no hizo más que apagar la diminuta flama de temple que conservaba. ¿Se le podía culpar? Por supuesto que no. Lo que ese hombre había intentado hacer era sencillamente imperdonable y él se encargaría de hacérselo pagar con creces y sin miramiento alguno.

Resultaba ridículo y asqueroso que aquel hombre se encontrara ahora temeroso y cobarde, como si él fuera la víctima en ese preciso momento. Como si tuvieran que perdonarle por haber hecho un acto tan vil y denigrante.

Pero sus deseos se quedarían meramente en eso. Debía lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos y probar un poco de eso que muchos denominarían como justicia.

Quejarse solamente haría que aquella dolencia se magnificara aún más, yendo de lo soportable a lo intolerable. Pero tampoco es como si le gustara sentir el desagradable sabor del hierro en su boca. Aunque si decía algo, por mínimo que fuera, tendría que decirle adiós a otro par de sus preciados dientes.

—¡Vas a arrepentirte de lo que has hecho!¡No sabes con quién te has metido! —se atrevió a decir aquel hombre, cuya nariz rota sólo hacía que el tono de su voz se tornara desagradable en exceso.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso…maldito bastardo…—Kazuya debía aprender a callarse, si deseaba conservar el resto de su dentadura intacta. El moreno no había llegado solo al departamento; ya que justo detrás de él se encontraba aquel alto muchacho, uno que si no bastaba su gélida mirada para hacerlo callar, sin dudar lo haría el golpe que le estaba preparando en cuanto apretó sus nudillos con fuerza.

—¡¿Pero quién demonios son todos ustedes?!

—…Somos los que le daremos fin a tu corta carrera de modelaje…—Hadrien no era alguien de mucha paciencia y que gustara de resolver las disputas con diplomacia. No, él era de los que golpeaban primero y pensaba después. Y el castaño lo sabría en el instante en que todo su cuerpo se dobló ante el puñetazo que el alemán acomodó en su zona abdominal—. Sólo les diré que si abogan por una basura como él, me encargaré de que compartan celda…—así como era capaz de cautivar a las chicas con sus bonitas palabras, también podía infundirles un fiero temor sin siquiera tocarlas.

—Encárgate de llevarla al hospital, Aomine —fueron las llanas palabras de Marko. Quien llegó al poco tiempo junto con el danés—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar esto —Nagahama apenas podía erguirse sobre sus pies; estaba completamente solo, ya que esas dos mujeres habían salido corriendo con enorme pavor.

—¡O-Oye…no te vayas, no me dejes con…estos locos! —él sabía mejor que nadie que esos tres chicos poco les importaba meterse en problemas y más si se habían metido con alguien que era importante para ellos. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta del grave error que cometió al entrometerse con esa chica.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no golpeo a nadie, eh? Creo que he perdido la cuenta —sonrió ladinamente el italiano, mirando sin escrúpulo alguno al asustado hombre.

—En cualquier otro momento les haría desistir de sus métodos violentos para arreglar las cosas, pero en esta ocasión…permítanme unírmeles —Leo podría ser el más calmado y sereno de todos, pero incluso él tenía puntos que era recomendable no presionar.

Llegar al hospital más cercano no representó problema alguno. Lo complicado venía ahora con la larga espera que tenía que soportar hasta que el médico apareciera con las indicaciones pertinentes.

Ni siquiera porque el reloj marcaba más de las once de la noche sentía el cansancio de un largo día de viaje. Podía jurar que tenía más energía como pocas veces en su vida.

Pero su momento de abstracción se vio interrumpido cuando aquella enfermera se acercó a él para pedir que le acompañara.

—…Lo…siento…—fue la frágil disculpa que emergió de los labios de la chica en cuanto contempló que el moreno se adentró en la pequeña habitación de hospital. Sin embargo, él sólo tomó asiento a un lado y guardó silencio durante un largo rato.

—…No ha sido tu culpa…—mencionó claramente, viéndole de reojo. ¿Cómo podía culparle de algo en lo que no había tenido nada que ver? El único al que había que objetarle algo era a ese maldito bastardo.

—Pero no debí de haber bajado la guardia…

—Axelle, ese idiota puso algo en tu bebida. Te drogó, tú no podías saber que haría algo como eso —sabía que ella se culparía por lo sucedido, incluso cuando sabía que muchas cosas hubieran sido imposible de prever.

—Aun así…

—Lo único que importa es que no pasó a más y que con descansar un poco ya estarás recuperada —suspiró lánguidamente. Estaba aliviado de que ese hombre no se hubiera sobrepasado con ella, pero el saber que la había hecho atravesar por una situación como ésa le enfurecía.

—…Gracias por…salvarme, Daiki…Si no hubieras aparecido en ese momento, seguramente…—no dijo más, él se encargó de callarla depositando sus labios sobre los ella.

—Tonta, ya no pienses en ello. Aunque sé que es difícil…pero…—a él no se le daba hablar sobre esa clase de temas y menos ofertar palabras bonitas de aliento. Y lo que lo complicaba todo aún más es que se trataba de ella—. No dejaré que nadie…te vuelva a poner una mano encima. Lo juro.

—Es algo que agradeceré enormemente —sonrió suavemente. Daiki no supo cómo reaccionar ante esas simples palabras. ¿Ella, pidiéndole que le protegiera? La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era de las que pedía algo como eso—. Además, quiero irme de aquí.

—El doctor dijo que tenías que descansar.

—Pero puedo hacerlo en otro lugar —comentó, evadiendo la miradilla inquisidora del moreno.

—¿No me digas que no te gustan los hospitales? —preguntó burlón.

—Claro que no…Sólo no me gusta dormir en las camas de los hospitales…—sabía que su excusa no era convincente para él—. Está bien…no me gusta estar en este tipo de sitios por mucho tiempo…¿Contento?

—Entonces vayámonos de aquí.

Aquel cuarto de hotel le recordaba en cierto modo al que había ocupado por un par de horas. Pero a diferencia de aquél, en ese lugar el único ruido que existía era el que ambos podían llegar a producir o el de aquel televisor que recién había sido prendido.

Y aunque hubiera querido ver en detalle donde pasaría la noche, su actual condición no se lo permitía, por lo que su merodeo se limitaba a la comodidad de la cama.

—Duérmete —puntualizaba el moreno tras sentarse en el único sillón que había. El cansancio ya le estaba rindiendo cuentas.

—…Quiero bañarme…Huelo a cigarrillo, colonia barata y alcohol…—sin mencionar que lo que más deseaba era desprenderse de esa sensación de suciedad que le embargaba ante lo que había vivido recientemente.

—No estás en condiciones de bañarte, Axelle —él la entendía, pero como estaba terminaría accidentándose a media ducha.

—Pero Daiki —allí estaba de nuevo su necedad haciendo gama de presentación. Ya se había puesto de pie y aunque se tambaleaba, estaba firme en llegar hasta el baño—. Pues me iré a bañar quieras o no.

—Te recuerdo que no tienes ropa para cambiarte —se puso de pie, sujetándole de los hombres, y evitando que la atolondrada chica cayera al suelo.

—¡Pues me dormiré en ropa interior y problema arreglado…! —esa simple confesión logró que Aomine la soltara y la mirara con los ojos abiertos como enormes platos. Que alguien le repitiera lo que su desinhibida novia había pronunciado, porque estaba que no se lo creía. ¿De verdad sería capaz de algo como eso?

—Ah, espera…¿qué demonios has dicho? —había que confirmarlo porque los malentendidos estaban a la hora del día.

—Que dormiré en ropa interior —oficialmente esa mujer iba a dormir en lencería, importándole un bledo la integridad mental de su novio. ¿Es que no contemplaba que algo como eso atentaría contra todo pensamiento lógico del moreno?

—¿Ah…? —lo único que resonaba en su cabeza eran esa simple oración. Ella por su lado ya se había ido a bañar en contra de la sugerencia de Aomine.

Sacudió de su cabeza aquella idea y simplemente volvió a tomar asiento. Lo mejor era concentrarse en el programa que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento, ¿y por qué no? Llamar a uno de esos tres locos amigos de su novia y preguntar qué es lo que habían hecho con el modelucho ése.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en que estaba a solas con Axelle, sabiendo que iba a cumplir con su palabra de dormir con poca ropa encima.

—Oh, Aomine. ¿Cómo resultó todo?

—Bien. No le dieron nada grave y se recuperará si descansa adecuadamente —comentó. Por ahora prefería jugar con el control remoto del televisor.

—Me alegra saber eso —suspiró con enorme alivio el italiano—. Por cierto, ¿podrías quedarte con Axelle hasta mañana? Ah sí, y mándame la dirección de donde están hospedados. Nos iremos mañana por la tarde.

—¿Qué demonios están haciéndole a ese imbécil? —curioseó. Con ellos podía pasar lo que sea.

—Lo sabrás seguramente a más tardar mañana por la tarde —aunque su tono usual de voz no había vuelto, se le notaba un poco más relajado al mismo tiempo que divertido. ¿Qué es lo que le tenían preparado a ese desgraciado hombre?

—Conociéndolos, seguramente harán que ese hombre se replantee volver a salir de casa.

—Hadrien está siendo muy creativo esta noche —y es que Aomine lo único que lograba a alcanzar a escuchar eran los gritos de ese hombre que rogaba porque no siguieran al tiempo que alguien se encargaba de que no siguiera lloriqueando.

—Bien, espero que se diviertan mucho con él —por primera vez estaba complacido del grado de malicia y creatividad que esos hombres poseían cuando se trataba de encargarse de alguien que les había fastidiado la existencia.

—Buenas noches, Aomine. Disfruten su tiempo a solas —sí, porque no se podía despedir sin antes molestar al moreno. Y si Daiki no arrojaba el celular era porque debía mandarle la dirección después para que pasaran por ellos en unas horas.

—Maldito enano…Tsk…Aunque de igual modo le debo…una…—admitir algo como eso le producía urticaria.

—¿A quién le debes una, Daiki?

El pobre hombre palideció en cuanto sus celestes ojos se posicionaron en la recién bañada chica. Al diablo que su cabello estuviera goteando la tibia agua de la regadera o que esa toalla permaneciera alrededor de sus hombres. Lo único que en ese momento atrapaba toda su atención era ella y su bien cuidada anatomía.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento contraproducente. Sin embargo, era algo complicado cuando se tiene a menos de dos metros de distancia a alguien como ella, a alguien que había decidido usar justamente ese día aquel regalo que le había obsequiado hace menos de un mes atrás en Navidad.

Lo admitía, tanto el color como el diseño le favorecían enormemente. Y eso quizás era el mayor de los problemas.

Su libido no podía haberse disparado en el peor de los momentos.

—Uh…Al…enano de tu amigo —volver a ver la tele era la mejor de las elecciones. Aunque una parte de su ser deseaba seguir admirando la excelente vista que tenía en ese preciso instante. Pero sabía que lo mejor era ignorar que su novia andaba por allí con tan poca ropa encima, mostrando cada uno de sus atributos sin preocupación alguna.

—Fue todo un trabajo en equipo —mencionó. Él por su lado intentaba concentrarse en lo que intentaba hacer; es que ella simplemente había optado por abrazarle desde atrás sin aviso alguno. Había un par de cosas que podía sentir sin problema alguno contra su espalda y no necesariamente le hacían las cosas más fáciles—. ¿Pero cómo fue que se enteraron de todo?

—La novia de Bakagami nos contó sobre ese modelo —explicó, ladeando su mirada hacia ella. Quizás era que pasaba de la media noche o que hasta hace poco había estado demasiado preocupado por encontrarla, pero la notaba mucho más atractiva de lo usual. Era como si por primera vez se hubiera detenido a inspeccionar cada facción del rostro de esa mujer.

—Kiyoe sí que sabe mucho sobre estas cosas —suspiró—. Aunque gracias a ella ustedes llegaron aquí. Así que tendré que agradecérselo después —no es como si Daiki no apreciara esos momentos en que ella se comportaba de esa manera, sino más bien que había decidido la peor ocasión para ello.

—Sólo logra que Kagami esté lejos de la comida por más de una hora y la harás inmensamente feliz.

—Empiezo a preocuparme por ellos un poco…—sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.

—Ahora vete a dormir —demandó. Que si pasaba más tiempo de calidad a su lado seguramente todo se le iría de las manos. Mal momento para que su deseo de navidad se hiciera realidad.

—Buenas noches, Daiki —le susurró al oído, terminando de crispar los nervios de aquel hombre.

No hubo necesidad de que mirara hacia atrás, el sonido de las sabanas siendo removidas le indicaban claramente que ella ya estaba más que dispuesta a hundirse en el mundo de los sueños. Y eso era lo mejor para ambos por diferentes razones.

Aunque no le incomodaba pasar la noche en un sillón, en definitiva consideraba algo fatigoso el hacerlo en uno tan pequeño. Pero no podía ir y acostarse en la cama sin más. Lo mejor por ahora sería ir a tomar una refrescante ducha para calmar sus ansias.

— _Sólo a ella se le podría ocurrir algo como eso…_ —nuevamente se había tumbado sobre el sillón. Para su confort había optado permanecer solamente en pantalones, después de todo, la noche estaba tenuemente calurosa.

—¿Daiki…? —al parecer alguien todavía no se dormía. Él sólo postró su atención en ella; estaba sentada, cubriéndose con el ligero edredón de la cama.

—¿Qué sucede?¿No puedes dormir o se te ha ido el sueño? —bromeó con una sonrisa. Sabía que existía una fuerte razón por la que no podría conciliar el sueño, pero no iba a mencionarla sin importar nada.

—Umm…Algo así…Además…—agachó su mirada. Al parecer tenía cierto recelo de continuar con su oración.

—¿Además…?

—…Duerme conmigo, Daiki…—ni siquiera había terminado de pronunciar su nombre, pero él ya se encontraba ahogándose con su propia saliva. Esa noche esa mujer estaba dejándole completamente anonadado.

—¡¿Q-Qué…dijiste?!

—No voy a repetirlo, es vergonzoso —el sonrojo de sus mejillas no mentía; le había costado decir algo como eso. Aunque él tenía cara de bobo en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra.

—No crees…que es algo…Umm, no sé.

—Yo no tengo problema con ello —sonrió, cínica y ampliamente. Él suspiró ante sus palabras—. Ya…me acostumbré a ello…—confesó con pena total. Aomine por su lado podía considerar como esa noche una de las pocas en las que le escuchaba a Axelle un tono de voz que raramente usaba ella.

—Sólo no me uses de almohada humana…de nuevo —sentenció con humor. Había optado por ocupar el lado derecho de la cama y darle la espalda. Por ahora prefería marcar cierto espacio personal, por su bien.

—Daiki.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —ella debería dormirse y no incordiarle más porque sólo le hacía pensar en que estaba en ropa interior y nada más.

—¿Estás rehuyéndome por como estoy en estos momentos? —sí, debía suponer que le preguntaría eso tarde o temprano. Sin vergüenza de lo peor.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó con una venita saltada. Esa mujer no iba a escuchar lo que quería—. Así que ya duérmete que es bastante tarde.

—Entonces…¿puedo abrazarte? —bien, estaba claro que le declaraba silenciosamente la guerra.

—Haz lo que quieras —intentó sonar lo menos interesado en la resolución de la francesa. Pero quedaba claro que una parte de él no deseaba que lo hiciera cuando la otra ansiaba que llevara a cabo su cometido. Maldita bipolaridad.

—…Buenas noches, Daiki…—al final lo había hecho. Así que ahora podía sentir a flor de piel tanto su calidez como la suavidad de sus pechos contra su espalda.

— _¡Lo ha hecho a propósito, lo sé! No la conoceré…Maldita sea…Es ahora cuando pienso que el que fuera copa A no sería tan malo…Tsk…_

—Daiki…

—¡Ya duérmete! —era lo mejor.

—Ya no te molestaré —soltó risueña. Él sólo se giró hacia ella, para encararle. Esa mirada mostraba una gran satisfacción por la travesura que había hecho—. Te quiero, Daiki —no tuvo tiempo de decir absolutamente nada, ella ya se había encargado de robar sus labios y adueñarse de ellos por tiempo indefinido.

No opuso resistencia ante el método tan placentero que empleó para callarle. De hecho estaba disfrutándolo más de lo que podría haberse imagino. Posiblemente porque su curiosidad empezaba a ser saciada lenta pero constantemente.

Su piel no únicamente era suave, sino también terriblemente volátil ante su tacto. Es que con el más suave de los roces lograba hacerle estremecer sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Y esa era una sensación que él empezaba a disfrutar.

Sólo se apartó de él para volver a recuperar su aliento. Por ahora prefería seguir probando el adictivo sabor de sus labios y olvidarse de esa manera de lo que hasta hace un par de horas había tenido lugar. Y seguramente él sabía que esas eran sus intenciones tras aquel pasional acercamiento.

No supo en qué momento la acercó lo suficiente a él como para sentir la calidez de su piel, pero no iba a reparar demasiado en ello. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su receptivo cuello que poco le importaba que la distancia que les separaba fuera inexistente. Y ella tampoco objetaba ante su atrevimiento.

—…Axelle…—expresó con la respiración entre cortada. Le era imposible esconder el acelerado latir de su corazón o el enorme deseo que tenía de proseguir. Sin embargo, sabía que lo mejor era frenar las cosas antes de que el retorno fuera inevitable—. Lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir ya…—susurró. Incluso era él quien se encargaba de abrazarla y pegarla a él, como si deseara protegerla para que nada malo le volviera a ocurrir nunca más.

—…Lo siento…me dejé llevar…—murmuró con cierta culpa—. Pero es que se siente…demasiado bien…estar de esta manera contigo…—él soltó una rápida carcajada ante semejante confesión.

—Mira las cosas tan bochornosas que dices —él en definitiva se estaba burlando, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía orgulloso de hacerla sentir de ese modo—. Pero indudablemente…un día te haré completamente mía…


	13. Capítulo 123

¡Buenas noches señoritas! Por si me habían echado de menos, ya llegué XD Justo en el día de las madres (al menos acá en México) para traerles felicidad a sus corazones :D Gracias por sus lecturas, su apoyo y todo eso. De momento disfruten, que todavía nos queda tramo en esta historia :D Y amen las ocurrencias de Hadrien~

 **Capítulo 123**

 **Todos obtienen lo que se merecen**

No era el molesto ruido del despertador el que le obligaba a abrir los ojos e integrarse en el nuevo día que hacía horas había dado inicio, sino más bien el toque constante del que era víctima la puerta de su habitación. Por lo que sin mayor demora fue a atender.

—Buenos días, campeón —soltó Hadrien con tono de burla tras entrar al cuarto y haberse percatado de que el hombre yacía sin camisa alguna—. Tal vez me equivoqué, pero creo que pasaste una buena noche -Aomine le hubiera dado un buen golpe si éste no hubiera sido terriblemente escurridizo.

—Ya déjalo en paz —Leo fue el segundo en entrar. Él traía la maleta de Axelle así como otras bolsas que aparentemente eran de ropa recién comprada.

—No me sorprende que todavía siga durmiendo —Marko por su lado se había encargado de depositar todas esas bolsas de comida sobre el mini comedor que el cuarto poseía.

—Tan temprano y haciendo ruido —fue cuando Daiki notó que pasaba de la 1 pm y que ya tenía hambre.

—Quisimos dejarles dormir en paz. Y hemos traído comida y ropa nueva —mencionó el alemán campante tras sacar toda esa comida rápida sobre la mesa—. Encárgate de despertarla, Aomine.

—Bueno, sobre eso... —el moreno rascó su mejilla con cierto nerviosismo. Si bien la blonda se encontraba completamente envuelta en el edredón de la cama, en cuanto se despertara, esos tres se darían cuenta del pequeño detalle de que su amiga durmió solamente en ropa interior.

—Así que las cosas están de ese modo, eh campeón —el alemán y su estúpido tonito que llevaba a cualquiera a pensar en el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! —replicó enfadado—. Deja de pensar que ha pasado "eso" —se limitó a sentarse y tomar uno de esos desayunos que solían vender en las estaciones de metro.

—Está bien, dejémosla dormir un poco más. Después de todo, es la que más lo necesita de todos —comentó Leo antes de tomar asiento. Pronto los otros dos harían lo mismo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que lo que le hicieron a ese idiota? —porque Daiki también podía ser curioso.

—Hadrien lo drogó con cloroformo —confesó Marko muy quitado de la pena.

—¡¿De verdad hiciste algo como eso?! —el moreno estaba que no se lo creía del todo.

—Únicamente fue para llevarlo a un lugar mejor —y eso amplió las sospechas de Aomine—. Digamos que lo llevamos a un sitio donde podía divertirse como él tanto deseaba —sonrió de una manera tan encantadoramente malvada.

—Ey, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron?

—Lo llevamos a un Club nocturno. O mejor dicho lo dejamos allí al cuidado de las amables señoritas que allí laboraban —el peli azul se preguntaba por qué se le veía tan divertido al italiano relatando algo que en apariencia no podía ser visto como un castigo.

—Míralo, se le ve tan feliz siendo atendido por esas hermosas chicas —el alemán se encontraba mostrándole aquel grupo de fotos que guardaba en su celular. En cada una de ellas se observaba a un modelo con el labio partido pero feliz al ser atendido por tanta bella mujer.

—Espera un momento, esas chicas... —el moreno había logrado percatarse de esos pequeños detalles que le llevaban a desconfiar de esas damiselas.

—Tú le rompiste la nariz, pero yo me encargué de volvérsela a poner en su sitio —agregó con gran entusiasmo y orgullo, el italiano—. Aunque después se puso a llorar...Dizque le dolía.

—Por eso usé el cloroformo para que se estuviera quietecito.

—Y entonces llevarlo a ese club fue mucho más simple. Solamente alegamos que había tomado de más —proseguía el danés con el relato—. Lo dejamos en ese sitio para que pudiera relajarse y olvidarse de la casi golpiza que le dimos.

—Y como estas fotos lo demuestran, la pasó muy bien —afirmaba Hadrien.

—Pero si esas chicas son en realidad...

—Aomine, Aomine, son detalles, detalles insignificantes —agregaba el castaño.

—No creo que sean "pequeños detalles". Estoy seguro de que se dio cuenta de algo como eso... —expresaba Daiki. Es que se tenía que estar drogado para no darse cuenta de que esas damas de compañía eran en realidad hombres travestidos de manera casi perfecta. Después de todo, Sandy era el vivido ejemplo de que se puede engañar a un hombre con una apariencia femenina bien trabajada.

—Se dice que si ambas partes están en estado de ebriedad, muchas cosas locas pueden pasar. Y prácticamente a nadie se le puede culpar porque son actos consensuales —parloteaba el oji dorado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ustedes de verdad...lo dejaron en un Club gay...toda la noche... —Aomine empezaba a respetarlos…y a temerles.

—Le pagué a las mejores chicas para que atendieran como dios a ese desafortunado hombre, dándole de beber y comer hasta que no pudiera más.

—Hadrien, siempre tan bondadoso —reía Marko de recordar al alemán, contándoles su plan a aquellas chicas.

—Generalmente cuando las personas toman, se sinceran y son incapaces de mentir. Por lo que se les puede cuestionar sobre lo que sea —mencionó tranquilamente Leo. Pero quedaba claro que él había estado detrás de un interrogatorio meticuloso para el modelo.

—Y ya que no podemos golpearlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible porque está penado por la ley. Cambiamos de plan e hicimos lo que cualquier chico maduro de universidad haría —Hadrien hizo una pausa dramática, mirando con enorme burla a Aomine—...destruimos su carrera como modelo...

Porque las palabras no eran suficientes para dejarle las cosas claras a Daiki. No, para eso estaba la evidencia. Nunca antes había visto un vídeo con tantas visitas tras tan poco tiempo de ser colgado en internet. ¿Pero podía ser de otra manera? Claro que no y mucho menos cuando el protagonista de aquel polémico video era un modelo tan renombrado.

No había nada de malo en ver a un hombre besarse con una chica y más si ésta era bastante maja. Sin embargo, se creaba cierta controversia y comicidad cuando se consideraba que no era una mujer con la que ese modelo estaba demasiado confianzudo y acaramelado.

Y claro, las preguntas no podían esperar. Mas cuando ese hombre ya se apreciaba bastante pasado de copas mientras las dos chicas que permanecían a su lado le besaban tan cándidamente.

El alcohol y sus propiedades para sincerar a las personas.

—Se ha quedado sin palabras —Turletti parpadeó confuso ante el estado de abstracción del moreno.

—¿Cómo se les pueden ocurrir este tipo de cosas? —no era reproche ni burla, era una pregunta seria.

—No lo sé. Son ideas que vienen a nuestra cabeza así de repente —lo peor es que Hadrien había respondido tan seriamente a ese cuestionamiento que a Aomine le quedó claro que a ese desafortunado sujeto le hubiera sentado mejor una paliza que le mandara al hospital que enfrentarse a las bromas de esos tres.

—Subimos el vídeo a internet, se lo mandamos a su manager y a la revista en la que trabaja de fijo. Y las fotos fueron a dar a su página de fans —enumeraba el oji esmeralda como si contara manzanas.

—Y los medios se encargaron de lo demás —Austerliz bebió un poco de su bebida fría y empezó a comer tranquilamente.

—Quizás haya intentado sobrepasarse con Axelle, pero ahora todo el mundo sabe que le gusta dar y recibir amor —el alemán podía ser tan malvado a veces—. Pero sobre todo que le den…que le den…mucho amor... —no cabía duda alguna de que estaba disfrutando de su pequeña travesura.

—Sus fans lo odian, la revista en la que trabajó por años no quiere saber nada de él y no podrá sentarse en más de una semana —Marko intentaba no reírse o terminaría ahogándose con su malteada de fresa.

—Bien, ni yo lo hubiera podido haber hecho mejor —sí, el mismísimo Aomine Daiki se encontraba felicitándoles y ellos estaba que no se lo creían. Demoraron un par de minutos en procesar la información.

—Aomine nos ha felicitado, no lo puedo creer —Hadrien, el sensible que miraba con ojos de cachorro triste al moreno.

—Sabía que en el fondo nos considerabas como amigos, Aomine —prosiguió Marko todo conmovido.

—Los momentos difíciles son los que muestran y unen a loa verdaderos amigos —mencionaba el danés tranquilamente.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —la francesa se había despertado al fin y se había dirigido instintivamente al comedorcito del cuarto. Para la fortuna de Aomine, llevaba puesto su suéter por lo que estaba bien cubierta.

—Te lo contaremos de regreso a casa, Axelle —expresó sonrientemente el italiano.

—Ahora ve a bañarte. Trajimos tus cosas, así que podrás cambiarte —enunció el oji dorado.

—Para que puedas comer un poco -—terció el peli blanco.

—Ummm...Está bien —se fue de allí dando un gran bostezo.

—¿No es sexy cuando tu novia usa tu ropa, Aomine? —esa oración no podía venir de otro que no fuera el mismísimo Hadrien.

—Cállate idiota —masculló, asesinándole con la mirada.

—Mejor comamos y punto —el estómago de Marko por delante.

— _Mira que hacer semejante cosa sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que si algo salía mal se meterían en tremendos problemas. Si serán idiotas_ —sonrió burlonamente. Aunque esos tres no lo notaron ya que estaban más que entretenidos peleándose por una pieza de pescado—. _Podrán ser fastidiosos y un dolor de cabeza, pero son confiables..._ —quizás fue en ese momento en que comprendió completamente que esos tres actuaban más como un trío de hermanos sobreprotectores que como un grupo atolondrado de chicos.

El viaje de regreso a casa resultó de lo más tranquilo, especialmente porque la persona que más suele hablar durante los largos trayectos se encontraba totalmente dormida. Pero descansar le sentaría bien para que todas esas molestias que aún continuaban asediándole, se esfumaran pronto.

Y tras dejarles cerca de casa, todos se despidieron, dejándole el cuidado de aquella adormilada chica al único que podía hacerlo en ese preciso momento.

—¿Segura que estarás bien sola? —interrogó Aomine tras entrar al departamento inmediatamente después de ella.

—Por supuesto. Ya no estoy mareada ni nada por el estilo. Aunque sigo teniendo sueño —bostezó largamente. Incluso tuvo que restregar sus ojos por lo adormilada que todavía se sentía.

—Lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir.

—Daiki, son las 6 de la tarde, es demasiado temprano para pensar en eso —se había trasladado hasta el refrigerador para tomar un jugo de caja—. Aunque quizás duerma dentro de un par de horas —enunció, sonriendo. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de su cansancio por lo que seguramente no demoraría en caer en el mundo de los sueños.

—Por cierto, los chicos de Tōō quieren que nos reunamos el siguiente fin de semana en unas termas…—mencionó sin demasiado ánimo. La sola idea le estresaba.

—Suena bien. Nada como tener una reunión con tu ex equipo de baloncesto Tōōmientras ella se veía animada por la invitación, él sólo bufó.

—Pero es que ir con esos sujetos…Tōōpronto se dejó caer sobre la mesa, como si las energías se le hubieran ido del cuerpo.

—Deja de ser perezoso y hazlo —sentenció—. Si me invitaran a algo como eso, aceptaría sin más, pero como no es el caso, te motivo a ti.

—…Si no voy Satsuki estará de insoportable, lo sé…

—Si ya la conoces entonces sabes qué hacer…

—¿Vas a salir el siguiente fin de semana a algún lado por tu trabajo? —le miró con detenimiento. Ella supo de inmediato el motivo de su repentino interés en su agenda de trabajo.

—No, así que no tienes excusa para no ir con Momoi y los chicos. Además, parecen agradables.

—Lo dices porque no conoces al malvado de lentes…

—Te prepararé el almuerzo para que no mueras de hambre de camino allá —le notificó; él sencillamente le sonrió en son de aprobación.

—Ni se te ocurra poner verduras.

—¿Otra vez con la idea de que los hombres sólo comen carne? Te pondré verdura y si no te la comes haré que Momoi te dé un escarmiento —Aomine no estaba nada feliz de la complicidad que esas dos mujeres habían adquirido. Ahora podían vengarse por la otra sin chisteo.

Los días se fueron volando en un santiamén, por lo que el viernes llegó en un simple parpadeo. Razón por la que había que preparar todo lo que sería de utilidad para el gran viaje. Ya que aunque su destino quedaba a menos de una hora, iba a pasar todo el fin de semana fuera de casa y requería ir preparado.

Así que a regañadientes, al fin terminó su maleta.

—Espero se diviertan mucho —comentaba Daishi. Los tres permanecían en la sala de la casa de Aomine con las maletas puestas a un lado de los sillones. Habrían de salir mañana a primera hora.

—Sacaremos muchas fotos y te las mostraré, Axelle —agregó campante la peli rosa.

—¿No crees que es más que suficiente que pase dos días en la misma habitación que esos tres?

—No —ellas dos tan lindas y cínicas.

—Tsk…Mejor me iré a mi habitación —dijo por mera cortesía, porque ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

La mañana del sábado empezó demasiado abrupta para cierta persona que amaba dormir y no tener que pararse a las seis de la mañana para abandonar su acogedora cama y embarcarse en un viaje de una hora para tener que pasar tiempo de calidad con ex compañeros del colegio.

Como pudo se levantó, aseó y vistió. Para su desgracia o fortuna al bajar las escaleras se topó con su querida amiga de la infancia, una que pese al frío que hacía lucía ropas glamurosas y coordinadas. Y también sostenía aquella bolsa con los bento.

—Axelle pasó dejándome esto en mi casa antes de dirigirse hacia el trabajo, Daiki —el moreno estaba feliz de que al menos iba a comer algo comestible y no los experimentos de Momoi.

—¿Nos vamos, ya? —bostezó largamente. Eso de madrugar no era lo suyo.

—Sí, sólo tenemos que llevar las maletas al auto de mi padre y podremos marcharnos —sonrió animadamente. Ella estaba entusiasmada por el viaje.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —el moreno por su lado quería subir al auto y echarse una siesta. Necesitaría de toda su energía para aguantar el sábado.

El destino final había sido Hakone, ciudad que se encontraba dentro de la prefectura de Kanagawa y que para fortuna de los dos, se hallaba a menos de una hora de donde vivían. Después de todo, era un punto turístico gracias a los abundantes centros turísticos y Onsen, por lo que era perfecta para la reunión de aquel ex equipo de basquetbol.

Pronto se vieron arribando a su lugar de reunión.

—Sólo deben seguir derecho y llegarán hasta las termas —indicaba aquel padre. Se había detenido justamente al lado de una angosta calle.

—Esta zona es bastante tranquila —comentó Momoi mientras bajaba del vehículo. El lugar al que habían ido a dar no era demasiado urbanizado por lo que los sonidos de la naturaleza resultaban sumamente agradables.

—Gracias —atinó a decir el moreno tras su descenso.

—Cuídense y diviértanse mucho, vendré por ustedes el domingo por la noche —dijo como despedida antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

—Ahora debemos subir y llegaremos a las termas —detrás de ellos permanecía una cuesta definida por arboledas de pinos y con algunos vestigios de nieve encima. Al parecer se habían tomado las molestias de retirar el exceso de nieve para evitar accidentes potenciales.

Fuera de aquel establecimiento les esperaban esos tres chicos, igual de abrigados que ellos pero bastante motivados de pasar un buen fin de semana de descanso y lejos de sus estresantes compañeros de equipo. Además, era un buen momento para limar las asperezas que el torneo de invierno pudiera haber dejado.

Sin mayor dilación entraron, topándose de inmediato con el propietario. Un hombre alto, corpulento y que seguramente si lo enfadaban lo suficiente les daría una buena paliza. Aunque de momento les recibía con una candorosa sonrisa.

El registro fue rápido y pronto se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. No sorprendía que los cuatro chicos hubieran quedado en el mismo cuarto.

—¿Y cómo les ha ido…? —preguntó temeroso Sakurai. El ambiente destilaba hostilidad en cada uno de esos chicos.

—Bastante bien, aunque soportar las ocurrencias de Hadrien va a terminar matándome —hablaba Imayoshi con aflicción. Algunos podrían considerar su destino como castigo divino.

—Soy yo el que debe tolerar las raras convicciones de Akashi —replicaba Wakamatsu.

—Bueno, yo llevo las cosas bastante bien. Todos son amables y divertidos —omitiría de momento las patadas que Yukio le metía de vez en cuando cada que lo desesperaba con sus mil y un lo siento.

—¿No les parece extraño que cuatro chicos de universidad pasen un fin de semana en unas termas? —fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno.

—Lo que verdaderamente me parece raro es que tengamos que preparar nuestros alimentos —todos apoyaban la noción de Kousuke.

—Aunque…—siseaba el moreno.

—Tenemos con nosotros al que mejor cocinaba de toda la academia —sonrió burlonamente el pelinegro. Todas las miradas se colocaron sobre el pobre chico que sería el cocinero designado durante la estancia en aquel ryokan.

—¿Chicos…? —tragó saliva pesadamente. Por alguna razón sintió que su vida terminaría allí si se negaba.

—Espero no estén abusando del pobre de Sakurai-kun —allí estaba la voz inconfundible de Momoi. Había accedido a la habitación tras el permiso del intimidado chico—. Yo misma les cocinaré si tanta preocupación les causa —eso era una oferta cordial que muchos hombres aceptarían, pero esos tres sabían que era una invitación a la muerte.

—S-Sakurai…¿cocinará, verdad? —cuestionaron todos al único que allí sabía cocinar.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo siento mucho, lo siento! —bueno, de alguna manera todos extrañaban al pobre disculpándose como si no existiera mañana.

—Se ve bueno eso, ¿qué es? —Aomine se estaba muriendo de hambre así que se había sentado a desayunar al tiempo que el rubio miraba su obento con interés.

—Sigue sin poder hacer un desayuno japonés, ¿verdad? —fue la pregunta de la peli rosa.

—No me quejo de esto tampoco —su caja de almuerzo poseía omelettes, pan francés, croissants y mini quiches.

—¡Deja de ignorarme, tonto! —reclamó el olvidado Wakamatsu—. Dame algo de eso, se ve delicioso.

—Si quieres puedo darles de esto. Son crepas —Momoi también mostró su apetecible obento. Y a causa de que el resto no trajo desayuno, no pudieron resistirse a probar esa delicia.

—Ummm…No sabe nada mal —el pelinegro estaba disfrutando cada bocado—. ¿Lo has hecho tú, Satsuki?

—De ser así todos estaríamos tumbados en el suelo con dolor de estómago —Daiki por su lado ya había terminado su desayuno sin convidarle a nadie.

—¡Eres un maldito envidioso, yo quería probar lo que traías!

—Wakamatsu, mantén la compostura.

—En realidad lo hizo la novia de Dai-chan —y todos miraron al hombre como si fuera un asesino en serie recién apresado.

—¿Qué demonios miran ustedes?

—Me lo he estado preguntando, Aomine…¿pero cómo rayos conseguiste que una chica como ella aceptara ser tu novia? No es como si fueras un buen partido…—alegaba Kousuke seriamente.

—O fueras interesante o remotamente romántico…O por lo mínimo, agradable…

—De verdad lo siento mucho, Aomine-kun —allí estaba de nuevo haciendo sus clásicas reverencias de disculpas.

—¡¿Quieren pelea, verdad?! —ya estaba con la venita saltada y dispuesto a aporrear a esos dos—. ¡¿Y tú por qué demonios te disculpas?!

—¿Cómo es que le soporta el carácter, Satsuki? —interrogaba como niño curioso el de lentes.

—¿Y el que sea un malagradecido?

—Ummm…-—a chica se lo pensó un rato, para simplemente dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a esos dos—. ¿Por qué lo quiere mucho?

—¿Por qué demonios respondes con una pregunta, Satsuki? —espetaba ofendido el moreno.

—Debe quererlo mucho, ¿no?

—Yo digo que la tiene chantajeada —continuaba con la burla Kousuke.

—Eso sonó muy cruel, Wakamatsu…Mejor digamos que ella no sabe con qué clase de hombre está saliendo. Debiste de haberla traído al viaje, Aomine-kun —comentaba cantarinamente aquel ex capitán. Estaba claro que disfrutaban de burlarse del volátil chico.

—Todavía podemos llamarle para que venga —vamos, Momoi también quería divertirse…burlándose de él en su cara.

—¡Satsuki!

No existían muchas cosas divertidas que hacer dentro de aquel ryokan. Pero tampoco es como si a esos hombres les importara; ya que la razón de ir hasta ese sitio era descansar y pasarla bien. Razón por la cual se habían ido a dar un bien merecido baño. Satsuki por su lado tenía otros menesteres que hacer en su habitación. Ya que contaba con compañeras de cuarto que conoció en la academia.

—Me alegra verlas por aquí. Aunque no esperaba que nos reencontráramos, Mio-chan, Hiyori-chan.

—Así que al final lograste salir con ese chico del que estabas enamorada, Momoi —felicitaba una pelinegra que respondía al nombre de Mio.

—Y veo que Aomine y los otros también están hospedados aquí —agregó sonriente la segunda, una castaña. Por alguna razón algo como eso mejoró su humor.

—Aunque lo que más sorpresa me dio es que fueran a hablar con ese chico —las miró con cierto humor.

—Para que al final dijera que tenía novia —suspiró con disolución Mio—. Debía suponerlo. Después de todo alguien tan guapo como él no podía estar soltero…

—Por cierto Momoi...

—¿Qué sucede, Hiyori-chan?

—¿Sabes si...Aomine se ha hecho de novia...? —interrogaba con notoria pena y temor ante la respuesta.

—Lo siento mucho, Hiyori-chan, pero Dai-chan ya tiene novia —respondió sin titubeo alguno.

—Mm...Ya veo... —bien, sin duda no había sido su día—. ¿Y cómo es ella?

—Hiyori...No creo que sea buena idea saber algo como eso —aconsejaba Mio.

—Es algo complicada definirla por completo —relató—. Para empezar es modelo.

—Vaya, sabía que algún día pasaría algo así. Lo digo porque era fan de ese tipo de cosas —habló la pelinegra.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —ese grueso y conocido timbre de voz les tomó por sorpresa. Se trataba del moreno que había entrado recientemente al cuarto sin autorización previa.

—Aomine —saludó con cierta mesura la castaña. Mio hizo lo mismo en un santiamén.

—Daiki, ¿sucede algo?¿Acaso has venido para pedirme que les cocine?

—Claro que no —refunfuñó—. Solamente he venido avisarte que si quieres comer con todos nosotros. Sakurai ha hecho bastante.

—Oh, por supuesto —soltó muy animada. La verdad es que disfrutaba bastante de la buena comida del castaño.

—Bueno, eso era todo. Nos vemos —dio un largo bostezo, más que dispuesto a irse. Sin embargo, alguien parecía no quererlo de esa manera—. ¿Qué sucede Asari?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? –el rostro de Mio palideció ante las palabras de su amiga y el moreno simplemente enmarcó una ceja por lo extraño de esa petición.

Se habían alejado lo suficiente de los dormitorios como para que nadie escuchara su plática, para que no hubiera ni la más mínima interrupción. Y fue así que sin querer llegaron hasta la entrada de aquel particular establecimiento.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, como siempre —él nunca se había explayado demasiado cuando se le preguntaba algo, pero estaba curiosamente más conciso que en veces anteriores.

—Dime, Aomine —enmudeció durante unos breves segundos. Incluso había mordido su labio inferior para liberar tensión—. ¿Cómo es la chica con la que estás saliendo actualmente? —sus celestes ojos se abrieron como platos ante semejante cuestionamiento. Aunque al contemplar la seriedad con la que se lo pedía se abstuvo de decir algo innecesario.

—…Extraña…pero en el buen sentido de la palabra —esbozó una tenue sonrisa ante sus propias palabras—. No se comporta como el resto de las chicas con las que he salido y tampoco me molesta que sea así. Sería problemático de ser el caso —torció el ceño ante algo que él únicamente sabía. Hiyori simplemente sacó sus propias conclusiones.

—Parece que…la quieres mucho —decir algo tan simple nunca fue tan complicado y ridículamente doloroso. Él por su lado mantuvo un largo silencio, ya que no sabía de qué manera responder a ello.

—No estaría con ella aún si no hubiera algo como eso de por medio —rascó su mejilla. Y sin siquiera darse cuenta sonreía ampliamente, como si hubiera recordado algo de verdad alegre y reconfortante. Ella no necesitaba palabras para saber lo obvio.

—Ella…en verdad es afortunada de tenerte, Aomine…—trató de que su voz fuera de lo más neutral, pero había sido un completo fracaso. Incluso alguien tan poco observador como Daiki se había percatado de ello.

—Yo diría que es al revés —removió un poco su lacia cabellera, mirándole de soslayo, con cierta seriedad mientras sus castañas pupilas vibraron ante lo dicho.

—¿Por qué dices algo como eso? No es normal en ti….

—Yo me entiendo, no hay necesidad de que pienses en ello demasiado —retomó su atención hacia el frente mientras contemplaba la suave lluvia de copos caer con exasperante tranquilidad—. Lo siento, debo regresar al comedor —se puso de pie, dedicándole una última mirada antes de retirarse.

Incluso cuando había dicho que iba al comedor, al final simplemente optó por salir del ryokan. Los alrededores boscosos eran silenciosos y de alguna manera le resultaba mejor permanecer en el exterior. Después de todo, allí se tenía mejor recepción.

—¿Daiki? Qué sorpresa que llames. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—No lo sé, estás pasando tiempo de calidad con tus antiguos senpais, así que imagino que te diviertes de lo lindo —el moreno sabía claramente que se estaba burlando de él, como siempre.

—Muy graciosa, Axelle —suspiró para calmarse y centrarse en la charla—. ¿Ya has acabado?

—Así es. Estoy comiendo justamente. ¿Y qué hay sobre ti?

—…Alejamos a Satsuki de la cocina antes de que intentara cocinar algo que no nos fuera a matar –la francesa simplemente se echó a reír ante semejante noticia. Ya lo veía venir—. ¿Estás en tu departamento, cierto?

—No Daiki, estoy comiendo con un chico guapo y adorable que me invitó a salir en cuanto cruzamos caminos —dramatizó—. Por supuesto que sí, tontito. Estoy pensando seriamente en no dejarte salir de nuevo con tus viejos compañeros de escuela.

—Umm…Pues no te opusiste a este viaje —remarcó.

—Eso fue porque Momoi estaba muy emocionada con ello —se defendió—. No podía negarme.

—No hagas planes para el siguiente fin de semana —notificó y ella simplemente guardó silencio, como señal de que quería escuchar el motivo de ello—. ¿No crees que es suficiente motivo que vamos a salir?

—¿Y a dónde si se puede saber, "señor romántico"? —mencionaba divertida.

—Tsk…Sigue molestando y no te llevaré a ningún lado —incluso una venita saltada se hizo presente.

—Sabes que lo digo en broma. Pero de verdad tengo curiosidad.

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue el sábado —ella simplemente bufó ante su afán de negarle esos detalles imprescindibles que ansiaba saber.


	14. Capítulo 124-125

¿Alguien dijo drama?¿Alguien dijo feelings?¿Alguien dijo Rasen? XD Bueno, este iba a ser un capítulo, pero al final lo he dejado en doble porque tiene más de 15 hojas. Por lo que tendrán entretenimiento para rato :D ¡Disfruten y amen al morenazo de fuego!

 **Capítulo 124-125**

 **Si no quieres permanecer**

La puerta no demoró en ser abierta. No cuando se había tocado con tal vehemencia. Incluso el recién llegado ignoraría aquella presencia molesta y se dirigiría hacia el único sitio donde podría encontrarle.

Allí estaba, recostada sobre su lecho, cubierta con aquel edredón, mostrando una respiración agitada y el notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaba claro que la fiebre era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tenerla en ese estado. No obstante, una compresa fría aliviaba su malestar y calmaba notoriamente su respiración.

—Lamento haberte alarmado. Supongo que me exalté demasiado —Kai interrumpió sus pensamientos abruptamente, sólo para quedar hombro con hombro con el moreno. La pausa que existió entre ambos no podía ser más molesta que el día en que se conocieron por primera vez.

—No quiero saber qué es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí, Tatsuhisa —su tono era áspero, pero no podía ser de otro modo. Ese chico formaba una parte especial del pasado de Axelle aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

—Vine de visita con Keigo y Ayaka. Cuando Marko se enteró, me hizo traerle unos cuantos paquetes a Axelle. Me dio la dirección de su departamento y como no respondía a la puerta, le pedí de favor a la casera que me permitiera meter todo...Sin embargo, cuando nos abrió, la vimos tumbada sobre el suelo con una fiebre muy alta. Para nuestro alivio no se trató de algo grave, así que pudimos traerla de vuelta —relató para liberar las dudas e inseguridades que empezaban a abrumar la cabeza del moreno.

—Ya veo... —si bien estaba incómodo por el hecho de que continuara con esas atenciones hacia su pareja, al mismo tiempo le estaba agradecido porque de no haber venido, es posible que nadie hubiera notado que Axelle estaba en ese estado.

—Pienso ir a comprar algunas cosas para prepararle un consomé. Seguramente cuando despierte estará hambrienta. ¿Quieres venir? —esa propuesta desconcertó a Daiki y por largos segundos no supo qué decir.

—Supongo que no es tan mala idea, pero...

—No se va a quedar sola. Keigo está en la sala, así que él la cuidará en nuestra ausencia. Además, hay algo de lo que quiero charlar contigo —eso fue lo segundo que llamó su atención. ¿Qué es lo es quería decirle?

El camino hacia el supermercado resultaría largo tanto por la molestia que le provocaba aquel chico, como por el hecho de que no se dirigían ni la más mínima palabra. Pero al parecer, alguien se encargó de romper el tortuoso silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? —Aomine simplemente mantenía su atención en el frente. Si continuaban todo recto en menos de veinte minutos llegarían a su destino.

—¿Qué sientes por Axelle?

—¿Ah? ¿A qué viene algo como eso ahora? —se mantuvo sereno. No caería en su juego fuese el que fuera.

—Simplemente responde. No creo que sea mayor problema para ti, ¿no? —afirmación que era tremendamente cierta.

—...Es la única mujer que me interesa en este preciso momento...

—¿Se puede considerar eso como un "estoy enamorada de ella" o un "la amo". ¿Cuál de las dos?

—Es algo que no te atañe. Y en todo caso, a la única a la que debería aclarárselo, es a ella —refutó secamente.

—Es que si no es ninguna de esas dos opciones, no puedo hablarte al respecto de ello —aceleró su andar, quedando frente al moreno. Éste simplemente mofó.

—Quizás lo que vas a decirme no valga la aclaración.

—No sé, pensaba que sí. No voy a contarte algo que no te interese o no sea de tu incumbencia. Después de todo, no considero que hablar sobre el pasado de Axelle no sea algo que no valga la pena para ti —se frenó, dando media vuelta hacia Daiki, con ese semblante estoico en su rostro. Él estaba hablando en serio.

—¿Sobre...el pasado de Axelle? —efectivamente estaba sorprendido. Eso era algo que no estaba esperándose.

—Axelle y yo tenemos lazos bastante particulares...Razón por la que aún en el presente seguimos siendo tan unidos. Situación que te desagrada; y de estar yo en el mismo lugar que tú, estaría igual —aseguró firmemente—. De modo que si te cuento sobre ella y sobre mí, no es para que simpatices conmigo o me aborrezcas menos, sino más bien, para que la entiendas mejor... —volvió a retomar su caminata. No había necesidad de girarse hacia él. Sabía que podía escucharle claramente—. ¿Entonces, cuál es tu respuesta?

—Está claro que quiero saberlo —confesó. Aunque posiblemente no estaba preparado para conocer sobre la relación que la blonda había mantenido con ese chico en el pasado; ya que ahora algo como eso resultaba mucho más molesto que meses atrás.

—Solamente dime qué sientes por ella. Es todo.

—Pero qué necedad más grande la tuya, Tatsuhisa.

—Bueno, sólo cuando estás completamente enamorado de una persona eres capaz de querer hasta los demonios que habitan en ella...Aquí sucede lo mismo, Aomine...Axelle dice que me debe mucho y que es gracias a mí que es quien es ahora. Aunque lo único cierto es que si no nos hubiéramos conocido, ninguno de nosotros tendríamos tan espléndida perspectiva en el presente. Y no solamente hablo por mí, sino también por Keigo y Ayaka.

—...Estoy...dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir e incluso así seguir sintiéndome del mismo modo hacia Axelle —estableció firmemente, como si de una promesa se tratara. Incluso Kai pudo percibir que no mentía; y seguramente esa fue la razón por la que sonrió involuntariamente.

—Siendo ese el caso, prosigamos —sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, encendiéndolo con notoria calma. La nicotina le relajaba un poco, al mismo tiempo que era el acompañante perfecto para una fría noche de febrero.

La ceremonia de apertura había concluido al fin mientras los frágiles pétalos de cerezo continuaban descendiendo desde esos floreados y majestuosos árboles, dándole mayor color a todo alrededor. Ofreciéndoles la bienvenida a todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso que estaban a nada de dar inicio a un ciclo escolar lleno de promesas y agradables recuerdos.

Cada salón rebozaba tanto en actividad como en charlas. Era impensable no considerar que existían viejos amigos que por azares de la vida habían quedado en la misma aula y no hacían más que celebrar su espléndida suerte. También estaban los que no conocían a absolutamente a nadie y lentamente empezaban a congeniar con el resto de la clase.

Y a la vez existían los que llamaban la atención por las razones equivocadas.

—¿No crees que su mirada da mucho miedo? —susurraba una chica a su amiga. Ambas miraban con cautela al joven que ocupaba el puesto trasero izquierdo; indudablemente el tono carmesí de su cabellera junto con esa caladora mirada no le ayudaba a socializar.

—Ey, ¿no te parece ese chico que es algo lindo? Incluso está muy entretenido leyendo ese libro —comentaba alguien más, posando su atención en el pelinegro que sonreía ocasionalmente mientras avanzaba en su lectura.

—Tenemos mucha suerte. Hay muchas chicas lindas en nuestro grupo…Incluso está ella…¿Será extranjera? Es bastante mona —habló uno de los cuatro chicos que conformaban aquella recién nacida comitiva.

—Deberíamos hablarle, ¿no les parece? —había individuos como ellos que no conocían de discreción, por lo que la joven objeto de sus resoluciones logró darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Aunque igualmente pasó de ellos y optó por dirigirle la palabra a quien tenía a su lado.

—Ese libro es bastante interesante. El final te dejará con muchas dudas.

—¿A ti también te agradan sus libros? —cuestionaba el pelinegro con suma emoción e interés.

—No los he leído todos para decir que me gustan sus libros. Pero al menos ése me gustó mucho —aclaró.

—Soy Kirihara Ayaka, encantado —extendió su mano hacia ella, en señal amiga.

—Daishi Axelle, un gusto —si bien estrechó su mano, su siguiente acción hizo que todos allí se empaparan de asombro; sin mencionar que hicieron que Ayaka se sonrojara rápidamente.

—¡¿P-P-Pero…?! ¡¿Pero qué ha sido eso?! —exclamó de golpe, levantándose de su asiento, dejando caer su preciado libro y mirando a la rubia con una enorme expectación. Sin mencionar que los latidos de su corazón estaban en total descontrol.

—Lo he vuelto a hacer —se auto criticó severamente—. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, lo siento. Olvidaba que aquí no se saludan de esa manera…Es difícil quitarse las costumbres que has tenido por tantos años —se disculpó, mirando seriamente al chico. Éste parecía entender de qué iba todo.

—Eres extranjera, ¿no es así? —ella asintió y suspiró hondamente—. He escuchado que los occidentales se saludan y despiden besándose en la mejilla.

—Pues es cierto…Para mí es algo normal hacer algo como esto. Por eso lo hice inconscientemente…Me disculpo.

—Mientras lo aclares, no creo que haya mayor problema —agregó sonriente—. Tampoco es algo tan grave. Aunque procura no hacerlo o se prestará a malos entendidos.

—Lo tendré en mente más que nunca —aseguró.

—¿Pero qué pasa ahora?

No habían sido los chicos los que se aproximaron de golpe hacia la rubia, sino más bien las chicas. Parecían estar curiosas sobre la extranjera, como si quisieran conocer un poco más de su persona y saber de qué se perdían al no salir de su país natal.

—¿De dónde eres Daishi-kun?

—Tu cabello es muy sedoso y suave. ¿Cómo es que lo cuidas?

—¿Qué te ha traído a Japón?

—Vengo de París y vine aquí para estudiar, es todo —respondió tranquilamente—. Y no hago nada particularmente especial con mi cabello.

—¿Paris? ¡Qué emoción! Toda mujer sueña con visitarlo alguna vez en la vida.

—¡Es la ciudad del romance!

—Pues para mí es como cualquier otra ciudad. Supongo que para que los que nacen allí, debe ser igual. Para mí Japón es un sitio aún más interesante —refutó. Las chicas se miraron confusas entre sí ante esa verdad que no las convencía del todo.

—Pero cuéntanos más sobre ti. ¿Tienes hermanos?¿En qué trabajan tus padres?

—¿Tu cabello es natural, no es así?

—¿Podrías contarnos sobre tu país natal?

—¿Por qué no dices algo en francés? Debe escucharse muy bien —porque en medio de aquel grupo de chicas se habían colado un par de varones.

—Daishi-kun, ¿tienes novio?

—Ah…Las clases ya han dado inicio, así que deberíamos tomar asiento…—agradecía que el maestro hubiera llegado para socorrerla de esa avalancha de preguntas—. Justo a tiempo…—al fin podía respirar. Por ahora lo mejor era sacar su libro de texto; la primera materia del día era inglés.

—No tienes que responderles nada si no quieres. Siempre pasa cuando algún alumno se transfiere o hay un extranjero —le decía el pelinegro en tono bajo para que no le escuchara el resto de la clase.

—Es lo que noto —enfocó su atención en el pizarrón, torciendo el ceño. Malditos kanjis.

—Si tienes alguna duda con algún kanji, puedes preguntarme abiertamente. Contemplo que frente a ti hay muchas dudas —comentó con cierta burla.

—Mmm…No es mi culpa que tengan demasiados y que signifiquen tantas cosas…—confesó—. Yo solamente sé lo básico de lo básico…

—La vas a tener bastante dura, Daishi-kun —y estaba lleno de razón.

Un poco de pizza nunca caía mal, mucho menos cuando se estaba apurado con los deberes de la escuela y no se tenía el tiempo ni las ganas para cocinar algo decente que llenara la tripa. Al menos esa era la condición que experimentaban aquel par que no veían el momento de terminar con la susodicha maqueta que explicaba con lujo de detalle en qué consistía el Ciclo de Krebs.

—De algún modo u otro lo hemos logrado, ¿no te parece Ayaka? —admiraba a su adorable hijo mientras engullía una rebanada de pizza con peperoni.

—¿Por qué nos matamos acabándola si es para el lunes y hoy es viernes? —para él era el último trozo de pizza.

—Porque tú tienes un ensayo en inglés que entregar y yo uno de historia.

—Cierto, a mí no se me da el inglés y tú aún sigues corta de kanjis. Contemplo el punto.

—Por cierto, tengo una duda.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Tú y Tatsuhisa se conocen de hace mucho tiempo?

—No me digas…que tú también has caído bajo sus encantos…—soltó con un exagerado y fingido dramatismo.

—Por supuesto que no. Solamente he hablado un par de veces con él y el resto lo sé por ti…Además, sabes que a mí me interesa alguien más…—no quería que su amigo malinterpretara nada.

—Solamente estaba bromeando, Axelle —sonrió burlón—. Pues nos conocemos desde que él se mudó a este distrito…Así que ya tenemos nuestros años conviviendo.

—Comprendo. Con razón se llevan tan bien.

—Axelle, ¿pero qué es lo que está sacando de tu mochila? —miró con enorme sorpresa ese envase de sopa instantánea.

—Fideos instantáneos. Saben bastante ricos —defendió, sonriente.

—Un deportista no debe comer ese tipo de comida chatarra —y allá fue a dar aquella delicia culinaria incomprendida por la mayor parte del mundo.

—Estrictamente no soy un deportista, por lo que puedo comerla sin remordimientos…

—¿Has estado nuevamente jugando en vez de ponerte a cocinar algo decente, verdad? —le sermoneó. Ella solamente admitió su enorme pecado.

Pasó del contenido del pizarrón como había venido haciéndolo desde hace un mes atrás. No había puesto nada que le interesara o deseara leer; además, ignorarlo haría que quienes se esmeraron tanto en poner eso allí, se retorcieran en su propia frustración de no obtener la respuesta ansiada.

No obstante, existía la persona a la que no le agradaba ese tipo de situaciones. Por lo que siempre se encargaba de dejar completamente limpia la pizarra antes de que el primer profesor entrara a clases.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no hay necesidad de que borres algo como eso, Ayaka —no tenía mucho tiempo desde que tomó asiento cuando el pelinegro hizo lo mismo. Desde el inicio de clases ambos se habían sentado juntos.

—Lo siento, pero mi código moral me impide tolerar este tipo de comportamientos —estableció seriamente.

—Solamente te estás echando mala fama por nada.

—Ya te dije que me molesta que digas ese tipo de cosas, Axelle —porque el regaño no era suficiente, por lo que lo ideal era jalar de sus mejillas sin compasión alguna.

—Ungh…Eso duele.

—Es para que dejes de quejarte. Lo que suceda por hacer esto me tiene sin cuidado. No me gusta depender de los demás y tampoco es como si me preocupara que dejaran de dirigirme la palabra —masculló con malhumor.

La clase dio inicio antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta. Con un anuncio interesante de por medio.

—Su nombre es Fukuyama Rieta. A partir de ahora será su nueva compañera de clases, por lo que espero que se lleven muy bien con ella.

Su corta cabellera apuradamente llegaba hasta sus hombros, siendo al parecer un tanto indomable para su poseedora. El ámbar de sus ojos contrastaba hermosamente con lo pálido de su piel. Y aunque era bastante alta, no le quitaba encanto; ya que era bastante maja para los chicos.

—Por favor, háblanos un poco sobre ti.

—Vine a estudiar a este colegio por razones familiares, pero espero disfrutar de mi estadía aquí —no dijo más y simplemente se dirigió al único puesto vacío; el que estaba al lado de la francesa.

—Disculpa, ¿pero podrías prestarme tu libro de texto? Lo he olvidado en casa porque se me hacía tarde —habló la pelinegra para Axelle.

—Claro. Compartamos el libro.

—Agradezco tu amabilidad —le sonrió tenuemente.

Sorprendía que pese a lo que iba a cocinarse, ese carrito de compras estuviera prácticamente lleno. Aunque si se consideraba que el rubio sería el que pagaría todo, no había demasiado problema. Además, lo único que ahora tenía en la cabeza era aquel recuento que le había sido contado hasta hace poco.

Así que antes de que Tatushisa eligiera qué verduras eran las más frescas y apetecibles, la sepulcral boca de Aomine se atrevió a romper el mutismo.

—Pensaba que ustedes se relacionarían de inmediato —hubiera apostado por ello hace unas semanas atrás.

—Yo sólo hablé con ella un par de veces antes del verano. Y lo que conocía de ella era por Ayaka…Por ese entonces yo tenía pareja, y ella igual…Aunque ni su relación ni la mía acabaron en buenos términos.

—Sí, escuché algo de que ella no era muy buena eligiendo a sus parejas…Que únicamente se topaba con idiotas…

—Ciertamente ese fue el caso. Aunque considera que hay muchos hombres que saben cómo embaucar a las mujeres y que ella era un tanto inocente por esa época —por fin se había decidido por qué llevar; ahora solamente restaba colocar todo en el carro.

—…Parece ser que se metían demasiado con ella…

—Siendo claros, era intimidada constantemente por sus compañeras de clase…A veces a las mujeres no les agrada la competencia o consideran que si una chica se lleva con muchos chicos, es porque se anda acostando con ellos o es una chica fácil. Axelle no le interesaba aclararse…y tampoco ayudaba que las parejas que tuvo por ese entonces hubieran sido unos años mayores que ella.

—Hablando de basuras…—eso era algo que él ya sabía. Logan se lo había contado después de todo; y al igual que en ese entonces, eso le cabreaba enormemente.

—…Pero a Axelle en realidad no le interesaban esas calumnias, ni que esas chicas la odiaran por cosas que ni siquiera existían. Ella estaba tan centrada en las expectativas que debía cumplir que se olvidaba de esas trivialidades…—comenzaron a avanzar, dirigiéndose hacia la caja registradora más próxima.

—…Las expectativas de su madre, más bien dicho.

—Justamente —sonrió tenuemente, con cierta mofa—. Su madre se caracteriza por tener un carácter fuerte e intimidante. También es bastante perfeccionista y quisquillosa. Por ende, espera que su única hija sea capaz de eso y más. Y eso solamente le trajo mayores problemas…

Los vivaces y anaranjados tonos que se habían adueñado del cielo indicaban sin escrúpulo alguno que la noche pronto caería, y que el alumnado debería de abandonar por completo las instalaciones de la secundaria.

Aunque parecía existir alguien que se negaba a regresar a casa pese a que ya había terminado con sus prácticas. Estaba absorto mirando el entrenamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro del gimnasio que estaba a menos de un metro de su posición actual.

—¿No se supone que has terminado ya, Ayaka?

—¿Kai?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionó confuso, mirando repentinamente al chico.

—Pues dijiste que hoy íbamos a ir comer pizza, por eso vine hasta aquí directo de mis prácticas.

—Ah, es cierto. Casi lo había olvidado…¿Crees que pueda venir con nosotros Axelle?

—No creo que haya problema alguno —y por mera curiosidad decidió observar lo que su amigo miraba con tanto interés—. Recuerdo que mencionaste que ella estaba en el equipo de kendo. ¿Al menos es buena?

—Pues está practicando en este momento, así que velo por ti mismo.

A simple vista estaba viendo un enfrentamiento donde notablemente alguien estaba en enorme desventaja. Sin embargo, no todo se quedaba allí; había algo que quedaba claro sin analizar demasiado el estilo de pelea de cada contrincante.

Una de las involucradas ejercía una presión abrumadora sobre su rival, orillándole instintivamente a caer en la mera defensa, privándose del privilegio de obtener puntos y por ende, de ganar. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa; su adversaria no solamente era rápida y sabía lo que hacía, sino también poseía una agresividad innata. La misma que le hacía arremeter con todo contra cualquier rival.

—…Tiene un estilo bastante agresivo. Esa chica ni siquiera pudo luchar siquiera…

—Lo peor del asunto es que la chica a la que derrotó es de segundo año. Las de primero ya ni siquiera la desafían y las de tercero no quieren entrenar con ella —suspiró.

—Si estuvieras en Judo y no en Taekwondo sería tú misma historia —estableció—. Además, el que sea así de buena, es beneficioso para el torneo de verano. Si participa en los individuales indudablemente le irá bien.

—Pues yo dudo mucho que algo como eso vaya a pasar…—mencionó en tono bajo al tiempo que la mirada de ambos chicos se orientaba más al frente, agudizando su sentido del oído para poder escuchar claramente lo que esas chicas empezaban a comentar.

—Eres demasiado agresiva, Daishi-kun —replicaba la recién apaleada chica.

—Está bien que seas buena, pero no quieras lucirte todo el tiempo —hablaba otra de segundo año.

—¿Pretendes mejorar con adversarias que sean suaves y consideradas contigo? Si ese es el caso, entonces no superarás las habilidades que me has mostrado hoy —determinó firmemente la francesa, clavando sus penetrantes pupilas en su rival actual.

—Silencio, chicas —la capitana habló, y todas callaron en la brevedad posible—. Daishi-kun está en toda la razón. Si no entrenan apropiadamente no continuarán creciendo y serán derrotadas fácilmente. Así que si están buscando volverse buenas sin sacrificio y de la noche a la mañana, han entrado al club equivocado.

—Pero capitana…No es justo. Usted siempre está defendiéndola.

—Primero los profesores, y ahora usted. ¡No es justo!

—Incluso los chicos están detrás de ella como perros falderos.

—Aquí no existen preferencias. Solamente estoy dándole la razón en algo que todas deberían tener en mente. Y si ninguna de ustedes quiere verse opacada por ella, entonces hagan lo que sea necesario para superarla y dejan las quejas para después. Paren de culpar a los demás por sus propios fracasos.

—¿Está bien que te marches tan pronto? —interrogaba Kai en cuanto vio frente a él a la francesa con sus cosas sobre su hombro.

—Si quiero entrenar sola, puedo hacerlo en otro sitio. Así que es hora de que me vaya yendo de aquí —no dijo más y simplemente emprendió la retirada. Ambos la siguieron al poco tiempo en total silencio.

—Eres bastante buena. ¿Has practicado desde que eras pequeña?

—Desde los diez. Fue idea de mi madre que aprendiera algún deporte —le respondió al rubio.

—Aspira a llegar a las nacionales y ser la mejor —informaba deliberadamente el pelinegro.

—Es una gran meta —señalaba Tatsuhisa con cierta socarronería—. Todavía te falta nivel para llegar tan lejos.

—Lo sé. Está claro que no sería fácil…Pero no lograré hacer ningún avance si continúo teniendo esa clase de entrenamientos…—chasqueó la lengua con malhumor.

—La gente se frustra de perder contra las personas que son talentosas.

—…No soy talentosa, simplemente he trabajado duro para tener el nivel que actualmente poseo...La gente talentosa se duerme en sus laureles y antes de que siquiera se den cuenta, ya habrá alguien que le esté pisando los pies. El talento es un arma de doble filo, Tatsuhisa.

—No puedo discutir contra algo que es tan cierto. Sólo puedo sentir mayor interés sobre la razón que te está haciendo esforzarte tanto.

—Oye, Kai, ya es suficiente…—sabía cómo era y nada bueno saldría de seguir presionando.

—Tengo condiciones que cumplir sin importar el precio…Ese es el único motivo por el que estoy haciendo esto…

—¿Condiciones?

—Venir a Japón ha sido el primer capricho que mi madre me ha concedido desde que tengo uso de razón. Y para seguir experimentando este goce, debo llenar sus expectativas y ambas estaremos en santa paz.

—¿Estás insinuando que…?

—No es como si me importe en realidad ser la número uno de la clase ni mucho menos poseer una conducta intachable de la que todos los maestros se sientan orgullosos. Pero forma parte de lo que tengo que hacer para quedarme aquí. Notas impecables, una conducta perfecta y sobre todo, una actividad extra escolar en la que demuestre un gran dominio.

Lo sé, es algo desagradable cuando lo contrastas con las personas que se esfuerzan para ser buenos en la escuela o en el kendo por voluntad propia. Por eso no le objeto nada ni a mis compañeros de grupo ni a las chicas de kendo. Tienen derecho de quejarse y enfadarse, pero sobre todas las cosas, tengo la obligación de cumplir con lo que me han pedido.

—Lo único que estás diciendo es que nada de lo que estás haciendo ahora es de tu agrado. Que el colegio, que las prácticas…que todo en realidad no es más que el deseo de tu madre. ¿No es algo así como vivir una vida que no es la tuya?

—Mi madre se está asegurando de que tenga un buen futuro. Y mientras yo no encuentre lo que en verdad quiero, no me importa seguir una guía establecida —se detuvo, para mirar detenidamente a Kai. Por un breve momento le sonrió, extrañándole por completo—. Incluso cuando piensas que mi vida es deprimente y vacía, hay muchas cosas que me aportan felicidad y me permiten seguir con esto.

—Casi suenas como una chica madura —se burló cínicamente.

—No soy madura. Sólo es una respuesta de alguien egoísta, es todo —sonrió confianzudamente.

—Mucha plática me ha abierto el apetito. Vayamos por nuestra pizza —intervino Ayaka. Estaba ansioso de ir a cenar de una buena vez.

—¿No es un mal hábito el que vayamos a cenar pizza cada viernes por la noche? —preguntaba a ese par de hombres; mismos que se miraron en complicidad.

—Los pasteles de pizza son la cosa más deliciosa de este mundo —comentaron ambos.

Indudablemente comprar era mucho más relajante que cargar todas esas bolsas de papel. Pero era lo que tocaba si deseaban llegar alguna vez al departamento de la francesa. Así que sin emitir queja alguna, cargó su parte y prosiguió.

Por alguna razón la tensión estaba empezando a deshilacharse. Quizás porque estaba más pensativo de lo usual.

—No creo que te cueste hacerte a la idea que después de ese día…Axelle dejó de entrenar dentro del club. Normal si nadie quiere tener un encuentro amistoso contra ti.

—Pues qué fácil se rindieron todas —objetó. Él sabía lo que se sentía no tener un rival digno que te hiciera sobrepasar tus límites y al mismo tiempo, te proporcionara aquella emoción que emerge cuando estás dándolo todo por el todo.

—El talento natural es capaz de aplastar la convicción de muchas personas, Aomine. Es normal que cosas como esas sucedan; tú mejor que nadie debería entenderlo. Aunque ella no se quedó sentada a esperar.

—No sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que vas a decirme…

—Los chicos de kendo no se negaron a ayudarla. En primero porque era una chica, en segundo, porque pensaron que la derrotarían sin problema alguno…Y aunque así fue al comienzo, ella parecía estarlo disfrutando…

—Encontró lo que estaba buscando. Un verdadero reto —se alegraba de que ella pudiera hallarlo en tan breve tiempo y no tener que haber esperado tanto tiempo como él.

—Así que desde ese entonces practicaba con ellos…Y a diferencia de las chicas, ellos no se quejaban cuando atacaba tan agresivamente y aunque algunos se pusieron a lloriquear cuando perdían, usaban esa misma frustración para mejorar. Era una retroalimentación sana.

—¿Y no tuvo problemas? Digo, no creo que meterse a entrenar con los chicos haya estado bien…—ahora sabía que Axelle ya era ocurrente, imprudente y rara desde antes de conocerla.

—No se retiraba la careta ni el resto del equipo cuando estaba con ellos. Y para ese entonces se dio de baja temporalmente del club femenino de kendo.

—¡¿Qué hizo qué?! —bien, ya estaba tardándose en sorprenderse por una locura hecha por su querida novia—. ¿Pero no se supone que…?

—Dijo que usaría de excusa de que las de primer año no pueden participar en las nacionales y que por eso debía seguir entrenando. Cosa que no era mentira, aunque también estaba el hecho de que si la metían en el equipo que representaría a la escuela en el torneo de verano, la capitana tendría enormes problemas.

—Siempre haciendo ese tipo de cosas sin ponerse a pensar en sus consecuencias.

—No eres precisamente quien para objetarle eso —se burló a sus anchas—. Aunque gracias a esa experiencia ella pudo entender que no solamente practicaba kendo por mero capricho de su madre. Al final descubrió que era mucho más emocionante de lo que se había imaginado y entonces empezó a hacerlo por gusto…

Una bandita sobre su mejilla y aquel vendaje alrededor de esa muñeca inflamada era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse aliviada. Aunque la persona que se había encargado de auxiliarle con sus contusiones no tenía el mismo semblante de alivio.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tengas más cuidado, Axelle? Son chicos, tienen más fuerza que tú, es normal que te adelanten por eso. No tienes que esforzarte tanto.

—Ya, ya, Keigo. Estoy bien —sonrió triunfante—. Además, hoy logré derrotar a todos los de primero. Pronto podré ir contra los de segundo —relataba emocionada.

—Quizás necesitas enfriar un poco tus ideas —Kai no solamente lo decía porque sí. Incluso le había puesto una lata de café frío sobre su cabeza.

—¿No se supone que estarías entrenando? Es verano y eso, ¿no? —le refutaba. Por ahora tomaría esa bebida y se deleitaría con su sabor.

—Son las tres de la tarde, mi entrenamiento ya terminó —se quejó, enseñándole el reloj para que no objetara nada—. ¿Y tú, no deberías estar haciendo cosas productivas?

—Ya terminé mi tarea de verano. Mi departamento está totalmente limpio…Y pues ya que me aburro, vine a visitar a Keigo —cínica de lo peor.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos todos a la playa? —sugirió para los dos. Éstos simplemente parecían estárselo pensando.

—Suena bien. Un viaje de fin de semana.

—Yo no tengo problema, vivo sola, así que prácticamente me mando sola —y eso provocaba una gran envidia en esos dos mortales.

—Por alardear sobre eso, llevarás macarons para el viaje.

—¿Y si te enseño a cocinarlos y me dejas de mandar a hacerlos? —contraatacó.

—No hay nada más romántico y especial que una chica te cocine —alegó, sonriéndole carismáticamente.

—Tus artimañas no surten efecto en mí. Tengo un amigo que es igual que tú en ese aspecto —le regresó el gesto.

La cerradura no demoró en ceder ante el suave movimiento de la llave. Así como tampoco les era extraño que ese par de chicos estuvieran bastante cómodos en la sala mientras jugaban aparentemente una partida de póker. Por algún motivo ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a chicos en el departamento de su pareja; no es como si fuera una condición agradable, pero sabía que esos dos eran inofensivos como el trío de idiotas que siempre le molestaban.

Se fueron directo hacia la cocina y en un santiamén guardaron lo que no iba a ser empleado en ese preciso instante.

—Como un buen novio, es tu deber cívico y moral prepararle algo a tu querida novia —dictaminó el rubio. Ya hasta había colocado esas zanahorias sobre las manos del moreno.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿No ibas a cocinar tú?

—Cualquier persona que cocine bajo mi supervisión hará un platillo delicioso —si muchos consideraban que Daiki podía ser bastante creído, es porque no conocían a Kai Tatsuhisa.

—No pienso hacer ninguna de las dos cosas —soltó de golpe tras colocar aquellas hortalizas sobre la mesa.

—¿Vas a rendirte sin siquiera intentarlo? Esperaba más de Aomine Daiki —le echó en cara con ese tono déspota y esa mirada de superioridad que tanto le caracterizaba. Si el moreno era bueno sacando el lado competitivo de Kagami, el rubio tenía esa misma maravillosa habilidad con su persona.

—Eso no lo decides tú —habría de tomar nuevamente las susodichas zanahorias.

—Por alguna vez que cocines no vas a morirte ni ser menos hombre, Aomine —porque cuando empezaba de cabrón nadie lo frenaba.

—¡Sólo cállate y dime qué demonios hacer!

—¿No es increíble que estos dos estén cocinando tan armoniosamente? —fue la pregunta lanzada por Ayaka mientras asomaba su cabeza hacia el interior de la cocina junto con su amigo.

—Simplemente es algo que no verías siempre. Bueno, jamás lo imaginé en primer lugar —decía el otro.

—Lárguense de aquí —les amenazaba el moreno con la mirada.

—Tú concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer y deja de quejarte —sentenció con vileza mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con un cucharón.

—Auch…¡Deja de golpearme, imbécil!

—Si gritas demasiado fuerte, despertarás a Axelle —le llamó la atención Kirihara.

—Creo que escucho un ruido en su habitación. Iré a ver si está todo bien —fue así como nuevamente Daiki tuvo un poco de paz.

—¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos…se volvieron…cercanos? —la curiosidad podría ser una gran virtud, pero no cuando de relaciones sentimentales se trataba y eso Daiki lo sabía mejor que nadie; pero no le importaba arriesgarse. Quería saber qué es lo que había hecho él para ganarse de esa manera el aprecio de Axelle.

—…Fue después de que pasó "eso"…Justo antes de que noviembre terminara…

Las coincidencias de la vida existían, y aunque eran gratas en algunas ocasiones, también eran capaces de mostrar su lado más amargo y desagradable. Uno que muchos tienen la oportunidad de apreciar, pero sólo un puñado era capaz de modificar.

Cruzó la calle ignorando por completo las quejas que no dejaban de salir de la boca de aquella chica; estaba furiosa por haber sido ignorada y al mismo tiempo, se sentía opacada por una escena que es habitual en chicos de esa edad.

El raciocinio se esfumó tras llegar a la otra acera y lo único que funcionaba apropiadamente era su cuerpo; específicamente hablando, sus puños.

Lo siguiente que supo es que había alguien botado contra el suelo, quejándose del dolor que le embargaba tras recibir aquel limpio puñetazo directo contra el rostro. Incluso aquel que había sido tumbado hace unos minutos atrás le haría compañía al otro chico; un cabezazo fue suficiente para mandarlo contra el piso.

—¿Se puede saber por qué razón estás peleando?

—Yo soy más el sorprendido, Kai. Apareciste y lo mandaste al piso de un simple golpe…—estaba polvoriento, incluso un poco mancillado, pero ya se ocuparía de eso después—. Ayúdame a encontrarla.

—¿Encontrarla…?¿A quién te estás refiriendo? —la preguntaba estaba de más. Especialmente cuando consideraba que siempre había alguien a su lado.

—Unas chicas empezaron a perseguirle, pero no pude seguirles los pasos porque estos idiotas se metieron en mi camino —su mirada denotaba lo enfadado que estaba aún cuando su voz se escuchaba tan calma y clara.

—Intervine porque estos chicos asisten a la misma escuela que yo, aunque….Supongo que estos idiotas deben saber algo —tomó a aquel chico por el cuello, costándole poco levantarlo para encararle—. ¿Te importaría responderme una sola pregunta?

—¿Kai, qué se supone que estás haciendo? Vamos tarde para nuestra cita y lo sabes. Así que deja a ese chico y vámonos —demandaba la recién llegada. Al parecer le había alcanzado.

—La cita se pospone hasta nuevo aviso. Tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Y se puede saber qué? —exigió saber.

—Buscar a alguien —respondió.

—Pues la buscarás otro día. Ahora es más importante que nos vayamos. Mis padres y mis amigas están esperando por nosotros, no podemos llegar tarde.

—Ya te lo dije. Ese evento se cancela…—miró a la chica de reojo unos segundos más, sólo para que entendiera que no iba a irse de allí, ni siquiera cuando se lo pedía de manera tan vehemente. Después simplemente se enfocó en el tipejo que tenía en sus manos—. Ahora tú, respóndeme —sacudió un poco al chico y éste simplemente le miró con pavor. Acaba de reconocer a su golpeador.

—¡Tatsuhisa, eres tú!

—Kai, vámonos, ahora mismo —la paciencia se le estaba escapando de las manos; pero se contuvo, no quería dar un espectáculo en la calle—. Eres mi novio, así que no deberías estar buscando ni preocupándote por otras chicas.

—Eso significa que si no somos nada seré libre de hacer lo que quiera, y por ende, no tendrás derecho de reclamarme nada —le observó de reojo seriamente, sin ofertarle ninguna sonrisa. Incluso esos preciosos zafiros se encontraban escandalosamente demasiado calmos—. Terminamos entonces.

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!¿Vas a terminar conmigo? —sencillamente no iba a aceptar ser desechada así como así, por un mero capricho momentáneo y menos usando una excusa tan barata—. Tú no puedes terminar conmigo. Indudablemente sería tu peor decisión.

—Es una mala decisión que no me arrepentiré de tomar —agregó fríamente—. Las mujeres me sacan de quicio por demasiadas razones. Pensaba que tú no seguirías el mismo patrón que las demás, pero ya veo que no fue así. De manera que está bien que no sigamos con esto, porque no nos llevará a ninguna parte.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Kai, escúchame! —todo llamado era inútil. Él simplemente se había ido de allí jalando al chico que caminaba contra su voluntad, temiendo por su propia seguridad.

—Tatsuhisa…nosotros no sabíamos que…ella era algo tuyo…—tartamudeaba el chico.

—Solamente llévenme a dónde la tienen, es todo. No tengo intenciones de intercambiar palabras contigo o el otro tonto.

No le sorprendía a dónde había llegado. Era algo usual ocupar ese tipo de sitios para realizar lo que se les viniera en gana sin que los adultos metieran sus narices. Aunque lo que sí llamó su atención es que continuaba viendo ese uniforme tan familiar.

Pero sus sospechas se terminaron de confirmar en cuanto se percató de que ese grupo de chicas que se mantenían vigilando la entrada a esa pequeña choza se sobresaltaron; tanto por verlo como contemplar al tipo que se había llevado a cuestas contra su voluntad.

Era claro que entraron en pánico y éste simplemente las atravesó con una hostil mirada.

—Sáquenla.

—No te metas en nuestros asuntos, Tatsuhisa-kun.

—Esta chica se metió con nosotras. Por eso debe tener su escarmiento.

—¿Y se puede saber qué les hizo? —objetaba Keigo hoscamente—. Ella ni siquiera las conoce.

—Abriré la puerta de un golpe si no hacen lo que les digo —ni su tono de voz ni mirada mentían. Él hablaba en serio.

—No sean estúpidas. Háganle caso. Él va a hacerlo en serio…Lo conozco desde la secundaria y sé de lo que es capaz…—habló el apaleado chico.

El parloteo no continuó porque aquel repentino ruido captó la atención de todos. Por lo visto las cosas estaban siendo de lo más animadas allí dentro y eso provocó una sonrisa colectiva en las chicas allí presentes.

—Nuestra querida amiga es la capitana del equipo de kendo femenil. Así que seguramente debe estarle dando una paliza.

—Cuando termine con ella, ya podrán llevársela.

—Parece que ya acabó.

—No me sorprende viniendo de nuestra capitana —comentaba otra con fanfarronería.

Sí, claramente la puerta fue abierta, volcando a todos en el desconcierto. Ahora eran esas cinco chicas las que clavaron toda su atención en la francesa.

Estaba llena de polvo y su cabello ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Pero más allá de eso no había nada más que recalcar.

—Te han cortado tu cabello…—lloriqueaba el pelinegro—. Yo amaba tu cabello largo, Axelle.

—Olvidé mencionarles que la chica que secuestraron entrena kendo diariamente con chicos de tercer año. Por lo que dudo que su capitana sea la gran cosa…Pero me sorprende su ingenio —a falta de espada de madera, nada como el mango de una escoba.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así! —alguien estaba cabreada y se negaba a aceptar la derrota.

—Ya obtuviste lo que merecías, Chihiro —esa arma de madera se detuvo justo sobre el pecho de aquel chico. Estaba parado entre ella y la francesa—. No vuelvas a amedrentarla, ¿entendiste?

—Tsk…Haré lo que se me dé la gana, Kai. Ella no es más que una maldita zo…—se calló en el instante en que sintió esa gélida mirada sobre su persona, en cuando escuchó el crujir de su bokken a causa de que él la había sujetado con la suficiente fuerza para fracturarlo. Entendió inmediatamente que el miedo le había hecho callar abruptamente. ¿Cómo alguien como él podía intimidar de esa manera?

—Lo repetiré una vez más, no te vuelvas a meter con ella…o vas a lamentarlo seriamente —no necesitaba decir más, ya que con eso era más que suficiente para hacer temblar por completo a esa chica—. Las mujeres como tú, en verdad me dan asco…—simplemente se apartó, tomando a la confundida chica de la muñeca para llevársela consigo.

—Mi hermana podrá arreglar tu cabello, Axelle —le reconfortaba Kirihara.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho enfadar tanto, Tatsuhisa? —se limitó a seguir su paso, incluso con su muñeca siendo presa de su mano.

—Nada en particular. Sólo limítate a caminar.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo sin objetar nada al respecto —mencionó como sí nada.

—Para variar no estás llevándome la contraria —soltó un poco más relajado.

—Desfogué todo mi estrés con ella, así que estoy tranquila. Por eso no estoy reprochándote nada.

—Únicamente te quejas y me llevas la contraria a mí. Te recuerdo que tienes a Keigo también.

—Forma parte de mi encanto personal llevarle la contraria a las personas, Tatsuhisa —sonrió burlonamente ante esa confesión personal—. Además, así tu vida es más divertida. Estás acostumbrado a que todos hagan lo que tú quieres. Te doy humildad.

—Me produces más bien dolores innecesarios de cabeza.

—Tú también a mí, así que estamos a mano —agregó campantemente. Incluso una sonrisa se había delineado en sus labios de manera inconsciente.

—Axelle, tengo algo que preguntarte —se detuvo en seco, soltándole y encarándole con ese semblante cargado de seriedad. Ella simplemente se mantuvo a la expectativa—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?


	15. Capítulo 126

Sí, damas, sigo viva, aunque lo duden. Sé que no tengo excusas para haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero a veces pasan esta clase de cosas. Y aunque el capítulo de retorno sea corto, prometo que se vendrán cosas mejores ㈳5 Gracias por leerme y esperarme, mi oscuro corazón se los agradece.

 ***Guest:** No, no abandoné esta historia. Ya regresé, de manera lenta, pero aquí estoy. Saludos y gracias por tu review.

 **Capítulo 126**

 **La distancia que nos separaba**

No necesitaba que continuara con aquel relato. Porque mejor que nadie sabía de qué manera se desarrolló aquel noviazgo; podía deducir los detalles si recordaba las charlas que tuvo con Axelle sobre él o la manera en que se comportaba y expresaba de su persona. Y aunque la curiosidad le mataba, no estaba de ánimos para controlar sus celos y envidia. Simple y llanamente prefería pasar de aquel tema y Kai se percató de ello.

—Eres más fácil de leer que un libro abierto —agregaba con burla el blondo. Y es que hasta le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que siempre lo sacaban de quicio.

—Sabes que sólo te soporto porque la has ayudado.

—Supongo que conforme crezcas irás dejando de ser tan posesivo —podría pasar, podría no suceder. Solamente el tiempo lo diría—. O posiblemente te pongas peor.

—Cállate y ponte a hacer lo que te corresponde —demandó, torciendo el entrecejo.

—Es que mi deber consiste en guiarte para que prepares un espléndido platillo.

—Pues no veo que estés haciéndolo. Solamente te la pasas ahí paradote, bebiendo café enlatado.

—Cállate y haz lo que te digo.

—¡Que no me has dicho nada pedazo de idiota!

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pensaste?

—¿Qué se supone que deba de pensar? -inquirió, viéndole fijamente. Pocas veces se le contemplaban tan serio como en ese momento-. No voy a echarme para atrás después de todo lo que ha pasado… Ni siquiera lo que ustedes vivieron hará que retroceda.

—¿Es tu manera poco sincera y evasiva de decirme que te has enamorado de ella? —tan calmado, tan astuto. Jamás se cansaría de poner en jaque al moreno.

—Cállate imbécil —el ligero sonrojo que inútilmente intentaba ocultarle al blondo respondía positivamente a su interrogante.

— _Qué hombre tan problemático te has buscado en esta ocasión, Axelle. Pero al menos ha dejado de lado su orgullo para aguantar todo mi hostigamiento_ —sonrió con discreción mientras se terminaba su fría bebida de café.

En el momento en que dejaron sus discusiones pudieron avanzar en el objetivo que los había reunido bajo el mismo techo. Y es que ver a Aomine Daiki meterse en la cocina era algo que no ocurría prácticamente nunca, por lo que el par de amigos de Axelle se tomaron las molestias de perpetuar todo el proceso vía vídeo sin que se diera cuenta o los asesinaría.

Y tras un par de horas y de esperar a que la enferma despertara, el resultado final se apreciaba claramente en el tazón que el moreno llevaba sobre una charola de madera.

—Está bien que te guste dormir, pero creo que te has excedido en esta ocasión —la blonda estaba un poco somnolienta, pero el olor de la comida reanimó sus sentidos—. Come antes de que se enfríe —en cuando se sentó, colocó todo sobre el regazo de la joven mientras él tomaba asiento a un costado de la cama.

—¿Realmente...preparaste esto? -aparentemente el consomé de pollo y verduras lucía impecable.

—Tsk...¿Por qué dudas de mi palabra, eh? -masculló bastante ofendido-. Aunque si estás algo insegura al respecto...Digamos que alguien me dijo cómo hacerlo -su tono era apenas audible. Aunque claro, no era para menos; no cuando había sido Kai el que le instruyó en la cocina.

—¿Puedo saber de quién se trata? -curioseó tras darle un primer bocado. Estaba bastante rico. Y gracias a que estaba recién hecho y que un mundo de escalofríos la dominaba, se sintió más reconfortada.

—No. Por el momento es mejor así.

—Aunque no entiendo cómo es que estás tú aquí. ¿No estabas con Momoi y los demás pasando un alegre fin de semana? -le miró de soslayo, buscando una reacción en el moreno. Lo único que halló fue un largo suspiro y un semblante un tanto serio.

—Alguien me llamó hace un par de horas, diciéndome que te habían hallado inconsciente en tu departamento y con bastante fiebre -se detuvo, mirándole con cierto escrutinio-. No podía quedarme sabiendo eso.

—Ahora que lo dices...Recuerdo haberme cambiado para ir a comprar la despensa, pero después todo se tornó borroso...Hasta ahorita...-intentó hacer memoria, pero era inútil-. Lamento haber interrumpido tu viaje...

—Nadie se disculpa por enfermarse, Axelle. Es absurdo -rascó su nuca y simplemente le sonrió un poco-. Por ahora comete eso para que puedas tomarte las medicinas -y por ello hacía referencia a una bolsa plástica colocada sobre su mesa de noche.

—N-No me gustan esas cosas -incluso había hecho un gesto de desagrado ante tal futuro.

—No es que te guste o no, debes tomártelas. Y lo harás -se la sentenció.

—Pero...-sus poderes de convencimiento no harían mella en Aomine. Al final se resignó-. Lo haré...

—Así es como se habla.

—Tirano -refutó. De momento prefería comerse lo que le había preparado-. _Daiki es tan testarudo y orgulloso que no se dejaría ayudar con algo como esto. Entonces, ¿quién le habrá enseñado? ¿La misma persona que le llamó?_

—Deja de pensar en quién me enseñó! -es que para él, ella era tan clara como el cristal.

—Es que me dio la curiosidad. Es todo...

—Si tantas dudas tienes al respecto. Entonces déjame a mí aclarar un poco tus dudas.

—¡¿Kai?! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? -sus pupilas se abrieron como platos soperos en cuanto vio al rubio entrando a su habitación.

—Vine a buscarte por la tarde junto con Keigo y Akaya. Teníamos un paquete para ti de parte de Marko, y como la casera dijo que no estabas, nos abrió el departamento para que dejáramos las cosas que traíamos. Y entonces te encontramos desmayada...Y bueno, lo demás es historia -relató, sin despegar su atención de ella-. Creí conveniente llamarle a Aomine.

—Vaya, las cosas terminaron de este modo -al fin había acabado. Sin embargo, ahora estaba bastante confusa sobre todo lo acaecido.

—Aomine y yo estaremos toda la noche por aquí, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué...pasarán la noche en mi departamento, los dos?! -ese era un gran shock emocional. Nunca concibió una idea como esa.

—Exactamente. Descuida, no haremos mucho ruido para que descanses apropiadamente -mencionó tras tomar la charola que tenía el plato vacío del consomé-. Lo único que interesa es que te repongas. ¿Qué clase de persona se enferma a inicios de febrero? -se burló lindamente en su cara.

—Así que quédate en cama y no pienses ninguna locura, ¿entendido? -Daiki también se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Nos veremos luego -se despidió el rubio. Y pronto el silencio se adueñó de la habitación.

— _Se han ido...Esto es de lo más raro...Después del festival y las fotos que subió al internet, juraría que Daiki odiaba a muerte a Kai... ¿Entonces?_ -sus dudas simplemente se incrementaban más y más.

No formaba parte de sus planes pasar su sábado libre lidiando con aquel grupo de chicos, no cuando podría estar haciendo un montón de cosas. Fue en ese momento en que maldijo que aquel pelirrojo se hiciera de novia. Gracias a ello, ahora se encontraba botado en medio de una cancha de básquetbol.

Sí, Kagami había cancelado de última hora ante la repentina llegada de su adorable y golpeadora novia.

—Qué fastidio...-expresó perezosamente. Ni siquiera jugar con aquel esférico le devolvía la energía.

—¿Quién se imaginaría a Taiga posponiendo un enfrentamiento contra Aomine por una chica? Este mundo de verdad que está loco -canturreó Hadrien. Él y agregados habían llegado a Tokio para pasar un fin de semana divertido al lado del pelirrojo, pero Kiyoe los despachó en un santiamén. Y para la mala suerte de Daiki, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba.

—Bueno, sabíamos que este día tarde o temprano llegaría -a Marko todo el asunto le daba cierta gracia.

—Hasta la bestia más indomable y feroz es capaz de encontrar su debilidad -aunque Leo lo había dicho por Kagami, quedaba claro que era un comentario también dedicado al moreno.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? Axelle está trabajando a estas horas -al italiano no le parecía agradable esperar varias horas y menos con esa mochila sobre los hombros.

—Oh, qué asunto de lo más interesante -el alemán había pasado del comentario de su amigo y mantenía su atención enfocada en la portátil que llevaba consigo.

—¿Por qué demonios traes una laptop contigo? -ni el danés comprendía a veces las ocurrencias de su atolondrado amigo.

—¿Qué se supone que es? -la curiosidad de Turletti le llevó a asomar su vista en la pantalla.

—Es una página que alberga diferentes sitios webs creados por fans para fans. Ya sabes, de esas que hacen los chicos que aman mucho a sus idols -Hadrien examinaba cada uno de los títulos que aparecían en el listado.

—Realmente no comprendo esta parte de los japoneses -acarició su mentón, meditando sobre los orientales y su amor ferviente hacia sus idols.

—Es cosa de cultura -comentó Leo.

—Una amiga me dijo que luego ese fanatismo es tan obsesivo que cuando se enteran que sus amadas idols tienen pareja, se ponen demasiado celosos y ese tipo de cosas -relataba Hadrien con escepticismo-. Y que en algunos casos los fans han llegado a asediar a las parejas de esos iconos...

—¡¿Por qué demonios me están mirando de esa manera, eh?! -Aomine había sentido esas miradas cargadas de lástima hacia su persona.

—¿No es obvio? -el alemán podía ser muy toca narices a veces, especialmente cuando sonreía de esa manera tan socarrona.

—Míralo por tú mismo -Marko por su lado se había encargado de mostrarle lo que ellos apreciaban desde hace poco.

No es como si no hubiera visto nunca algo como eso, después de todo, modelos de la talla de Mai-chan poseían un sin número de páginas web hechas por sus fans. Sin embargo, lo que estaba viendo se encontraba más allá de su comprensión y aprobación. Incluso se había sentado de golpe, tomando el electrónico entre sus manos.

—Es increíble lo mucho que ha progresado, ¿no? Realmente no tiene mucho trabajando en el medio -a Zabeck le gustaba cabrear a cierto moreno.

—Debo admitir que la página está bien diseñada. No hay detalles que hayan sido descuidados y en general luce bien esa combinación de púrpura, lila y rosa pastel -el danés por su lado estaba más concentrado analizando la apariencia de ese sitio web.

—Hay un montón de fotografías, así como comentarios en cada una de ellas -sí, Marko ya se había encargado de dar clic por aquí y por allá.

—"Quisiera que asistiera a la misma universidad que yo. Así podríamos ser amigos y quizás algo más *-*". "Me gustaría que modelara para mí personalmente. Ya saben, unos cuantos trajes de baño. Sería el hombre más feliz de todos ^_~" -fue lo poco que logró leer el alemán antes de que alguien se saliera de esa sección.

—Eso de que los orientales son tímidos y reservados empieza a verse como una vil mentira -la esmeralda mirada fulminaba a Aomine.

—Parece que tienen agallas esos mocosos -mencionó sin humor alguno Daiki.

—Sólo ten cuidado, ya sabes lo que dicen por allí...Los accidentes pasan -la advertencia de Hadrien sonaba seria de muerte.

—Aunque...la persona que hizo esto de verdad parece saber mucho sobre Axelle -Austerliz había decidido ver el apartado que hablaba sobre su amiga; la sección correspondía a datos biográficos como a gustos, hobbys, preferencias y demás.

—Color favorito, animal preferido, platillos que más le gustan, tipo sanguíneo, lo que más odia, lo que más le gusta...-y la lista seguía y seguía-. Tienes razón, quien hizo esto la conoce bastante bien o en todo caso, sabe dónde buscar -Marko suspiró y volvió a la página principal de ese activo blog.

—Umm...¿Qué será esto? -el alemán optó por entrar en donde yacía aquel icono de un pequeño gatito enojado. Pero no demoró absolutamente nada en cerrar todo de golpe.

—Pero qué rayos te pasa? -ni el italiano había tenido tiempo de leer ningún de los comentarios que se desglosaban de una simple imagen de la francesa.

—Viejo, de verdad te guardan mucho odio -allí estaba de nuevo esa mirada cargada de compasión sobre él.

—¡Deja de mirarme así, maldito Hadrien!

—¿Pues qué ponían los comentarios? -indagaba Leo al tiempo que Daiki volvía a entrar a esa sección del blog.

Ahora les quedaba más que claro la razón de las palabras de Zabeck. Y al mismo tiempo se preguntaban cómo se podía expresar tanta inconformidad, disgusto y desaprobación en tan pocas líneas.

—Queda claro que si alguno de esos chicos se topa contigo, probablemente te meterían el pie de mínimo —susurraba Leo.

—Los japoneses...pueden llegar a ser muy intensos -el castaño tragó saliva pesadamente al recordar las "ideas" que los chicos de ese blog se aportaban entre sí.

—Menos mal no saben dónde vives.

—Leo, eso sería aplicable si el novio de Axelle no fuera un renombrado jugador de basquetbol que ha salido en revistas deportivas a nivel nacional -Hadrien, rompiendo las positivas y alentadoras palabras de su amigo.

—Dudo que se metan con Aomine. Fácilmente puede ponerlos en su sitio -Marko daba un poco de crédito a la fuerza bruta del moreno. Después de todo, ya había sido golpeado por él en varias ocasiones.

—Ciertamente. Entonces no deberíamos preocuparnos por pequeñeces como esas -expresó el peli blanco.

—Pero tal vez deberíamos angustiarnos por esto, chicos -señalaba el pelirrojo. Rápidamente todos pusieron su atención en el monitor. Una nueva entrada había sido hecha hace apenas unos segundos.

—Pero qué demonios...

Pese a que ya se había acostumbrado al maquillaje y a todos esos cuidados que le ofertaban a su rostro cada que debía salir a modelar, simplemente no podía adaptarse a los zapatos de tacón alto; motivo por el cual había arrojado las zapatillas lejos de ella. Al fin su día laboral había concluido.

—Creo que jamás podrás acostumbrarte a ellas, ¿verdad?

—Eso parece, Maeko. Pero me alegra usarlas solamente aquí -sin duda eso le producía un enorme alivio.

—Por cierto, hay algo que quisiera que vieras.

Sobre sus manos se encontraba una perisqueta con una apreciable cantidad de hojas. Y aunque le sorprendía ver las fotografías de diversas modelos, lo que más la extrañaba fue hallar una de su persona.

—¿Qué es todo esto? -a ella todas esas fotos no le decían nada.

—Cada año, por el mes de febrero se hace un evento con las modelos que tuvieron la mayor popularidad durante todo el año.

—¿Qué clase de evento? -viniendo de una agencia de modelaje todo podía ser posible.

—Se hacen especiales de cada una de las modelos seleccionadas y al mismo tiempo, cada modelo tendrá una especie de cita con el ganador del concurso -respondió, sólo para confundir más a la francesa.

—Entiendo lo de los especiales, pero... ¿Lo de la cita era necesario? -¿las modelos hacían cosas como esas año con año? Empezaba a sentir un poco de respeto por esas mujeres.

—Es algo que no dispuse yo. Viene de la agencia que lleva a cabo las encuestas de popularidad de todas las modelos del país. Si te hace sentir mejor, los chicos también deben hacer esto.

— _La verdad es que no me alivia en lo más mínimo. Estoy segura de que esto traerá problemas con Daiki. Es decir, si él estuviera en mi posición no le permitiría salir con nadie...ni siquiera por cuestiones laborales_ -odiaba sentir celos por él, pero no podía evitarlo y no le quedaba más remedio que expresarlos aunque fuese en sus pensamientos-. ¿Y cómo se seleccionará al ganador?

—Mediante un concurso de conocimiento sobre su modelo favorita. Tendrán que responder varias preguntas y conforme acierten, obtendrán puntos.

—¿Y si hay empate? -debía preguntar hasta por el más mínimo detalle.

—Se tendrá otro cuestionario. Claro que más difícil.

—¿Y cuándo inicia todo esto? ¿Puedo negarme a formar parte?

—Desde este lunes 2 de febrero hasta el día 9. Y lamentablemente no puedes…-comunicó con mal sabor de boca.

—Ya veo...Así que pasado mañana inicia todo -suspiró larga y hondamente. Solamente podía rogar porque todo saliera bien.

No había nada mejor que comer unas deliciosas hamburguesas caseras en compañía de unas bebidas bien frías. Especialmente cuando aquella reunión se había extendido más allá de lo necesario. Aunque las cosas habían cambiado vertiginosamente después de ver aquel anuncio en tan colorido blog.

Ahora se encontraban en el comedor de la casa más cercana, es decir, la de Aomine.

—No suena tan mal plan, Hadrien -Aomine no le daba la razón muchas veces al alemán, pero ahora sí se había ganado el halago.

—Siendo cuatro y conociendo a Axelle mejor que nadie más, es imposible que perdamos -expresaba sumamente confiado el oji dorado.

—Cualquiera que gane de los cuatro, estará bien -alegó Leo.

—Lo mejor será que no le digamos nada o nos dirá que nos salgamos -Marko tenía mucha razón.

—Seguramente no dirá nada sobre esto...y se inventará una excusa para el día de la susodicha cita -Aomine no sabía si presumir por conocer tan bien a Axelle o maldecir semejante hecho—. De modo que pongamos manos a la obra.


	16. Capítulo 127

¡Buenas noches! Sí, regresé, después de casi un mes :'v No me odien, la vida me maltrata y después me falla la inspiración. Pero dejando mis quejas a un lado, aquí les dejo su actualización. Sé que la amarán, porque es lo que muchas han estado esperando desde hace bastante tiempo ㈳5 Capítulo no apto para menores de edad jajajaja. ¡Saludos!

 **Capítulo 127**

 **Parce que Je t'aime**

—¿Puedo saber por qué razón llevas esas gafas oscuras, esa capucha y ese cubrebocas? —cuestionaba la blonda en cuanto ese alto hombre tomó asiento frente a ella—. ¿Si te das cuenta de que sé perfectamente quién eres?

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Yo solo vine aquí porque era la dirección que ponían en la carta del ganador —y por si tenía duda, ya estaba mostrándoselo—. Vine a proclamar mi premio y a divertirme en grande —lo peor es que se encontraba tomándose fotos a sí mismo, a ella y a todo el lugar.

—Dime que esto no ha sido una idea conjunta…—pedía. Pero estaba siendo ignorada totalmente—. Deja de fingir que eres mi admirador.

—Axelle-chan, no sé de qué estás hablando… Yo soy tu fan #1. Por eso gané el concurso y ahora tengo la oportunidad de tener una cita con alguien tan increíble como tú~ —si no era suficientemente bochornoso que estuviera diciéndole todo eso, tenía el interior de aquel restaurante. Nunca en su vida había visto tanto rosa, tanto rojo y tantos corazones en un mismo sitio; y es que hasta había parejas amorosas para arrojar en todas direcciones.

—Deja de hacerte el loco y dime qué está pasando aquí —jaló al muchacho del cuello, para que ambos se miraran fijamente. De ese modo le sería más fácil ver sus doradas pupilas—. Dime que Daiki no fue quien se los pidió.

—¿Quién es Daiki? No tengo el gusto de conocer a ese buen muchacho —versaba tranquilamente.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Vas a decirme lo que está pasando aquí —demandó con una bonita sonrisa; como esas que empleaba en los comerciales que hacía.

—Guardemos esto para la posteridad —el muy cabrón le había tomado una foto con el flash incluido, dejándole bastante aturdida—. Claramente Daiki no iba a permitir que tuvieras la cita con cualquiera —susurraba al tiempo que jalaba a la muchacha para que se pusiera de pie. Y en cuanto lo hizo, el verdadero plan dio comienzo—. La Operación Valquiria ha iniciado —porque nada superaba a los wokitoki para las misiones importantes.

—¿Cómo que operación Valquiria? ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? —la voz al otro lado era la de Marco—. Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y sigue el plan al pie de la letra.

—Entendido y anotado —Axelle no tuvo tiempo para quejarse, para reaccionar o intentar hacer algo. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba fuera del restaurante, siendo alada de la mano por un motivado alemán que estaba desprendiéndose de su pésimo disfraz.

—¡¿A dónde vamos?! ¡Esto no está bien! —ella había visto a algunos camarógrafos y unos cuantos paparazzi tomarle fotos comprometedoras. Mañana se hablaría de su teatrito y seguramente sería reprendida por su mánager—. _Van a asesinarme._

—Ponte esto y no hables —le arrojó un casco y ella como bien pudo, lo atrapó y se lo puso—. Agárrate fuerte que es hora de que le metamos un poco de fuerza —porque el bribón la hizo subirse a la motocicleta que había aparcado un par de cuadras arriba del establecimiento donde la gran cita tendría lugar.

—¡E-Espera! —se aferró al pelirrojo con fuerza o de lo contrario acabaría en el piso—. Sé que haces locuras, pero esto es demasiado —adiós a las largas horas en las que estuvieron arreglándole el cabello. Adiós a la combinación magistral de sus vestimentas; aunque al menos agradecía que llevaba ropa cómoda para la ocasión—. Explícame lo que está pasando aquí, ahora mismo.

—Nos enteramos del concurso que tu agencia celebraría por el día de los enamorados, por lo que no pudimos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Debíamos hacer algo —por un lado hablaba, por otro se desplazaba con maestría por las calles concurridas de Tokio; era un piloto todo terreno—. Así que decidimos participar todos. Alguno debía ganar —ella sabía que eso era lo que había pasado.

—Solamente iba a ser una cita exprés. Nada de lo que debieran preocuparse —comentaba.

—Conoces a tu hombre. No dejaría que nadie quisiera pasarse de listo —no podía negar ese detallito—. Además, ganamos legalmente. Aquí no hubo mano negra.

—El que participaran ya vuelve todo fraudulento —sonrió tenuemente. En cierto modo le provocaba gracia y satisfacción todo lo que estaba pasando—. Pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Ya pensaré en una excusa para el día de mañana.

—Ya casi llegamos. Así que más vale que estés lista.

Descendió de la motocicleta con cierta lentitud. Su atención había sido robada por completo por lo que estaba frente a ella, por esas mesas exteriores que manejaba el restaurante que tanto solía visitar los viernes por la noche; pero la sorpresa no radicaba en ello, sino en la persona que le estaba esperando de pie con una mirada que por momentos la observaba y por otros se desviaba. ¿Qué se supone que estaba ocultando?

Ella avanzó. Le arrojó el casco a su fiel amigo y se dirigió hacia el moreno. Sin importar que se hubieran visto toda la semana, le encantaba pasar tiempo de calidad a su lado; y más si salían a pasear o a comer a algún lugar. Así que no dudó en abrazarle tan fuertemente como su humanidad se lo permitía.

Él por su lado, le devolvió el gesto y tomó como suyos esos labios antes de siquiera ofertarle palabra alguna. Era ya un ritual para ambos.

—No creas que te salvarás de la reprendida, ¿eh? —señaló su novia tras haberse separado un poco—. Mira que hacer algo como eso.

—Niega que no hubieras hecho lo mismo de estar en mi lugar —ella chasqueó la lengua y miró en otra dirección; la atrapó completamente.

—Si vas a seguir quejándote, no te daré lo que te traje —Axelle lo observó con curiosidad. Aomine se limitó a sonreírle con vileza—. Pero es algo que deberías usar cuando tengamos un poco de diversión nocturna. Para hacer todo más emocionante —su bromita recibió un golpe en su estómago—. Auch…Agresiva.

—Tú comenzaste —bufó con los mofletes rojos de la pena—. Pero conociéndote, eres capaz de haberme comprado algo como eso.

—Es bueno que me conozcas de esa manera. Lo hace mucho más tentador —malditos besos en el cuello, malditos modos que tenía el As de Tokio de ponerle en aprietos—. De momento disfrutemos de la comida antes de que se enfríe —él se hizo a un lado, dejando ver lo que intentó ocultar.

—D-De verdad…¿los compraste para mí? —girasoles, tan enormes, tan amarillos, tan hermosos. Todos dispuestos de una manera magistral dentro de aquel ramillete de papel celofán y listón celeste—. Están preciosos —es que ella amaba esas flores y que fuera él precisamente quien se las obsequiara, no tenía precio—. Y también…—alguien se había lucido ese día. Lo sabía con ver la selección de platillos que estaban servidos en la mesa. Todos eran sus favoritos—. Estoy sumamente impresionada.

—Y eso que todavía no han traído los postres —la rubia ensanchó una sonrisa, esas que combinaban la felicidad y el entusiasmo. Él se percató de ello y no pudo más que sentirse completamente satisfecho—. Aunque si comes demasiado volverás a tener dolor de estómago y tendremos que ir al hospital.

—Si ya no me cabe, lo pido para llevar —una solución simple pero efectiva.

—Ese no es el punto aquí.

—Comamos que me muero de hambre —la francesa se sentó, colocando cuidadosamente su ramo de girasoles en la silla que estaba de más—. Si no te apresuras, no te voy a dejar nada.

—Eres un caso perdido, ¿no? —se había sentado a su lado. Tan próximo como las sillas lo permitían—. Aunque eres _mi caso perdido_ —remarcó con egolatría, con esa confianza que tanto le caracterizaba. Era de esa manera en la que él era y a ella ya no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

La comida acabó entre bromas, historias de la semana y el relato de cómo llevaron a cabo la pequeña treta para impedir que cualquier otro chico tuviera oportunidad de ganar aquella cita.

Y cuando terminaron abandonaron el lugar y caminaron con calma por la ciudad. No había prisa para llegar a casa. Era un día que había que disfrutar más por el hecho de estar juntos que por la festividad que se estaba celebrando. Era el momento adecuado para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Al final las cosas terminaron bien. Aunque temo que mañana me espera un severo sermón —la rubia suspiró. Se había resignado—. Bueno, este día ha valido completamente la pena.

—La próxima vez te regalaré ropa en vez de invitarte a comer —comentaba socarronamente el moreno tras seguir a la francesa al interior de su departamento.

—Muy gracioso —ella siempre fue de buen apetito, pero posiblemente se hubiera pasado esa tarde—. Es tu culpa por haber pedido lo que más me gusta…—murmuraba.

—Y todos se sorprendieron de lo mucho que comiste —ella iba a quejarse como era debido, pero él no se lo permitió.

Su grito fue silenciado dentro de su boca. Sus quejas tendrían que dejarlas para otro momento. Por ahora, lo único que al moreno le importaba era sostener con firmeza las piernas de esa chica para sostenerle adecuadamente, para poder besarla sin dificultad alguna. Lo único que ella podía hacer era aferrarse a su cuello y a su torso para sentirse un poco más segura.

Él solo le sonrió ampliamente, con picardía mientras sus carmesí pupilas vibraban ante una acción tan simple como esa. Quizás era el modo en que habían terminado lo que hacía que aquella abrumadora pena le envolviera tan repentinamente.

Y en el instante en que iba a formular la pregunta más elemental de todas, él volvió a besarle con mucho más fervor, con menos pausas y con unas ansias crecientes de que ese acercamiento fuera más prolongado, más sofocante para ella.

Axelle apenas podía llevarle el ritmo sin sentir que el aire le faltaba y que los latidos de su corazón se tornaban más escandalosos de lo usual.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza sus hombros. Es que el simple hecho de sentir los labios del moreno recorriéndole el cuello le estaba ocasionando serios problemas para mantener su cordura. Pero no podía hacer demasiado para conservar su cabeza fría; nunca había sido una tarea sencilla cuando se trataba de él traspasando su espacio personal y ahora parecía ser un reto que probablemente no podría encarar.

—D-Daiki…—pronunció con dificultad. No podía concentrarse demasiado cuando aquel hombre continuaba obstinado en saborear su cuello y sus labios.

—Parece que lo estás disfrutando, incluso más que yo —mencionó con cierta burla. Le satisfacía verle de esa manera, tan vulnerable por sus acciones. Él era el único que debía hacerle perder el juicio.

—¿Te das cuenta lo que estás haciendo?

—Mejor dicho, ¿te das cuenta lo que me estás permitiendo hacerte? —lanzó entre una mezcla de seriedad y deseo. Ella solamente le miró, incapaz de responderle—. Si no tienes objeción alguna, no hallo problema alguno en continuar.

—¡Daiki! —prorrumpió aún más roja que hace unos instantes atrás—. Yo…no sé si esté lista para algo como esto. Es decir, físicamente hablando me…pones en severos aprietos cada que estás de atrevido. Y sentimentalmente hablando…estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti…—confesó con vergüenza, viéndole tan fija y seriamente que él detuvo su jugueteo para ponerle toda la atención del mundo.

—No seas tonta. Me dices esto como si solamente me inspiraras el quererte llevar a la cama —habló seriamente. Incluso se había encargado de depositarla sobre la esquina de la cama con sumo cuidado.

—Y-Yo no dije eso —confesó, encarándole. Él se había sentado a su lado, echándole la mano sobre la cabeza mientras parecía estar pensando en las palabras adecuadas para expresar su idea.

—…Únicamente diré que has sido la única que me ha hecho tener pensamientos estúpidamente…melosos…—con cada palabra que él decía su tono de voz se tornaba menos audible. Es que para alguien como Aomine Daiki pronunciar esas cosas empalagosamente comprometedores no iban con su personalidad rebelde y ausente de romanticismos innecesarios—. No importa por dónde lo vea, es ridículo que un hombre tenga esa clase de ideas rondándole la cabeza —ahora parecía estárselo echando en cara. Como si fuera su plena culpa—. Así que espero que te responsabilices por tus actos —sentenció.

—Yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada para hacerte eso, Daiki —soltó con plena incredulidad—. Pero supongo que puedo hacerme responsable del "monstruo" que he creado —le sonrió amorosamente—. Yo solamente fui yo misma.

—Ese fue el problema —añadió y ella arqueó su ceja derecha, mostrando su confusión.

—¿Ah?¿Pero por qué? Espera, es la primera vez que mi forma de ser tiene tan buenas repercusiones —alegó emocionada—. Generalmente mi personalidad asusta a los hombres.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —ella negó—. Tú únicamente quieres que te lo deletree, cínica —ella nuevamente volvió a mover la cabeza en son de negación—. Digamos que eres una alborotadora capaz de voltear el mundo de cualquiera sin siquiera esforzarte en ello, solo siendo tú misma…A algunos podría considerarlo como bonito, pero yo lo veo como un total dolor de cabeza. Ya que por algo tan simple como eso me tienes como un completo idiota pensando en ti todo el reverendo día —chasqueó su lengua con la atención puesta en el piso de la habitación—. Y quizás lo que más me enfada es saber que me tienes a tu total merced.

Ella no esperaba recibir esas palabras. Al menos no de una manera tan clara. Pero estaba sumamente agradecida de que se hubiera sincerado con ella en ese preciso momento.

Posiblemente su modo de hablarle no era como el resto de esos galantes y románticos chicos; no obstante, no le interesaba porque sabía que él estaba a su lado porque le quería y así lo deseaba, y eso era más que suficiente. Simplemente lo había aceptado tal cual era y no deseaba cambiarlo, ya que fue así como ella se enamoró de él sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

—…Te Amo, Daiki…—le susurró antes de robar sus labios para besarlos lo más lenta y suavemente posible.

Esas dos simples palabras continuaban resonando en su cabeza mientras se encargaba de besarle, de acelerar el ritmo que ella misma había impuesto. No es como si no le proporcionara una gran dicha y orgullo el que le confesaran algo como eso, sino más bien que ahora no conocía un mejor modo de responder a sus sentimientos que a través de los actos.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras lentamente le hacía ceder ante su propio peso y acercamiento. Para cuando Axelle pudo percatarse se encontraba por completo a su merced aun saboreando el delicioso sabor de sus labios y disfrutando de las caricias que esas suaves manos le proporcionaban a su rostro.

Mordió sus labios entre una mezcla de dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo que era incapaz de ceder ante el capricho de besarla y hacer de aquello una guerra campal entre los dos.

Sin embargo, eso no resultó suficiente para ninguno. La suavidad y el particular aroma de su cuello le hizo sucumbir ante esa zona una vez más, importándole poco que con su pícara travesía ocasionara los estremecimientos constantes de su pareja. Indudablemente lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

Acariciaba sus celestes mechones al compás de sus besos. No podía hacer nada más que besar sus mejillas e intentar acceder a su cuello y hacerle pagar por lo que él estaba provocándole. Todo era inútil, sus caprichos se quedaban a medias en cuanto el moreno detectaba sus intenciones y mejoraba su jugueteo sobre su cuello.

Le dedicó una mirada cargada de cinismo y seducción mientras ella le observaba con la respiración entrecortada, con ese sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y esa sensación de vulnerabilidad. Habría de robarle un profundo y estremecedor beso de sus labios antes de que él continuara con sus ansias de inspección.

Esa noche sus manos estaban resultando mucho más activas que en otras ocasiones.

Acarició con rapidez el contorno de sus piernas, no por considerarlas poco atractivas para su persona, sino porque existía algo mucho más apremiante que deseaba tener bajo su merced.

Un par de gemidos se escaparon de sus labios.

Esa simple respuesta le satisfizo enormemente, tanto que se negaba a silenciarle con un beso; uno que ella le exigía más que nunca en ese preciso momento. Deseaba escucharla, ansiaba contemplar cada una de sus reacciones.

Ella tomó la iniciativa, robando sus labios en un acto repentino, que incluso a él le tomó por sorpresa. Y él nuevamente volvió a imponerse sobre ella, haciendo que se recostara una vez más. Aquella guerra de besos no cesaba ni siquiera cuando su mano derecha había decidido aventurarse por debajo de su prenda superior.

—…Son perfectas…—le murmuró al oído con ese tono que tanto le hacía perder la razón. Ella simplemente se sobresaltó en cuanto sintió la calidez de su mano ascendiendo lentamente desde su abdomen hacia arriba.

—…E-Eres un tramposo, Daiki…

—Eres mía después de todo…Tengo derecho de tocar todo de ti, todo…—le aclaró de forma juguetona. Asimismo, no reparó en morder dulcemente el lóbulo de su oreja—. Me esforzaré para no dejarte marcas, pero no prometo nada…

Se había deshecho de aquella prenda innecesaria y estorbosa. Ahora no era más que un mero adorno del suelo y que no sería requerido en largo tiempo. Y fue en ese momento en que también consideró que el bonito suéter de su novia estaba resultando un verdadero fastidio para sus planes.

Le agradaba el contraste de su piel contra el de ella. Tanto como las reacciones que provocaba en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos curioseaban sobre esa receptiva piel.

Su abdomen perfectamente delineado por todo aquel ejercicio y esa sugerente femineidad eran como dinamita pura para él. Y sin siquiera pedir su permiso empezó a besarle con una lentitud desquiciante y sublime; ella únicamente podía soportarlo y tratar de tranquilizar a su desbocada respiración. No obstante, cuando llegó a esa área tan erógena le fue imposible contenerse por más tiempo.

Era como un niño pequeño divirtiéndose con su nuevo y brillante juguete.

No iba a negar que algo como eso estaba volviéndole loca y que lo menos que deseaba era que parase, pero tampoco deseaba perder por completo su autocontrol con una acción como esa.

Él por su lado le miraba atentamente, con satisfacción y sin la mínima intención de alejar sus labios de esa parte que tanto le fascinaba de ella. Podía estar largo rato atendiendo esa fracción de su persona. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no era lo que ella deseaba.

Volvió a probar nuevamente sus labios, pero ahora podía sentir que su deseo era mucho más apremiante que hace unos instantes atrás y él tampoco estaba exento de ese estallido de sensaciones.

Sus manos acariciaban con enorme regocijo el abdomen marcado del moreno. Era sencillamente perfecto que no había nada en él que le incordiara. Para ella su cuerpo era magnifico, tan deseable y al mismo tiempo era algo que le enloquecía sin esfuerzo alguno. Y el poder tenerlo tan cerca no hacía más que maravillarla de pies a cabeza.

—..¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta besarte y ponerte a mi merced?

—No, pero…era de suponerse. Siempre quieres tener el control de todo…Incluso de mí…—susurró entre cortada. Su mente no estaba ahora para preguntas triviales ni pensamientos complejos. Lo único que estaba funcionando apropiadamente eran sus sentidos y esa marejada de éxtasis que empezaba a golpear contra ella.

Ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese peso adicional sobre su cuerpo, a esa calidez que le envolvía por completo y al aroma que se desprendía de la tostada piel de Daiki. Era definitivamente la situación más agradable que había llegado a experimentar. ¿Pero podía ser de otro modo? Para ella no podía existir algo mejor que lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Aquel botón cooperó con prontitud para él, permitiendo que la prenda inferior fuera desplazada con enorme velocidad. Y ni siquiera esos mayones térmicos fueron rivales para sus habilidosas manos.

La miró desde la punta de los pies hasta esas marcadas caderas. Observó su cintura y quedó cautivado por esa parte superior que todavía conservaba esas casi imperceptibles marcas hechas por él; eso le hizo sonreír descarada y ampliamente. Incluso su cohibido rostro le pareció tanto enternecedor como excitante. Ella poseía todo para volcar por completo su cordura.

Otra vez ese peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Otra vez su lengua combatiendo contra la suya. Otra vez sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel sin cohibición ni miramiento alguno. Otra vez estaba orillándole a clamar por más.

Pronto acariciar su ancha espalda, su pecho y su revuelta cabellera iba a ser exiguo. Ni siquiera sus besos eran suficientes para trasmitirle todo lo que sus acciones le provocaban. Habría de besar su cuello con vehemencia, con esa pasión desatada que emergía por cada poro de su albina piel. No quería dejar ni un centímetro de su piel sin besar y saborear. Pronto él le permitió cumplir su adorable capricho.

Su peso no era molestia, de hecho, era sumamente reconfortante. Y tampoco podía quejarse de la vista; era sencillamente sublime sin importar por donde mirara. Ella poseía un cuerpo que se ajustaba a la perfección a sus quisquillosos estándares y el verla de esa manera solamente mermaba su preciado autocontrol.

Besarle no era una tarea complicada, lo verdaderamente problemático era hacerlo sin que él aprovechara su posición para quitarle su último atisbo de cordura. Es que sencillamente esas manos no iban a quedarse quietas esa noche; mucho menos cuando había tanto que curiosear y apreciar.

Una vez más su mundo volvió a girar.

Sus ojos miraban expectantes esos hermosos zafiros que le ofertaban tanto deseo como ese entrañable sentimiento de amor. Él era indiscutiblemente el hombre que le cautivaba, que le hacía tener pensamientos dolorosamente cursis; el mismo que estaba volviéndole loca, el mismo que le llenaba de deseo. Él era esa persona con la que quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

—…Daiki…—podía sentir sin dificultad alguna la inminente necesidad del moreno por proseguir, por permitirle hacerle suya por completo y sin limitaciones. Una mirada fue más que suficiente para que él entendiera que su petición había sido aceptada.

Apretó las sabanas con aprensión, como si con eso fuera más que suficiente para hacerle minimizar su creciente dolor. Estaba segura que nunca antes sufrió una punzada tan fuerte, tan aparentemente intolerante; una que logró arquear su espalda con cierta precipitación.

Pero lenta y constantemente esa incomodidad fue tornándose en un verdadero vaivén de placer.

Aquel lento ritmo se fue incrementando en la medida posible. El éxtasis, el goce que estar dentro de ella le producía no podía compararse con absolutamente nada y no tenía manera de controlarlo. O, mejor dicho, no deseaba hacerlo.

Prefería dejarse llevar por esa embravecida sed, por esa maravillosa sensación que le hacía apresurar cada embiste. Había perdido cualquier pensamiento lógico y lo único que deseaba ahora era complacerla a ella en la mayor medida posible.

No supo en qué momento ella atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, tampoco el instante en que estos se cubrieron de un sabor salado bastante familiar. Tampoco interesaban los desbocados latidos de su corazón o la respiración entre cortada; y mucho menos preocupaba el embellecedor tono carmesí que decoraba discretamente sus mejillas. En ese instante lo que consideraban como importante era mirarse fijamente sin pena y con esa entrañable conexión que establecía que estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

No pudo reprimir aquel gemido, tampoco la manera en que sus uñas se clavaron sobre su morena piel. Sencillamente no podía contenerse en el momento en que cada una de esas embestidas se tornaba irremediablemente más placenteras que las anteriores. Él la estaba volviendo loca, estaba extasiándola sin control alguno. Estaba haciéndole tocar el cielo.

Contenerse para él era imposible, no podía. Su cuerpo, sus reacciones, esos gemidos de satisfacción y deseo, toda esa combinación le llevaban a acelerar; le conducían a que se tornara mucho más violento y que no dudara ni un segundo en tornarse mucho más pasional e incontenible. Ella era la única mujer que deseaba y que le avivaba de esa manera tan descomunal.

Fue en el preciso instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron que entendieron que existía algo parecido al paraíso en el mundo terrenal.

Él le sonreía ampliamente, tan afectiva y cálidamente como le era posible. Ella le estrechó con delicadeza, con amor y con el deseo de refugiarse entre su afable abrazo. No deseaba apartarse de él sin importar nada.

En ese instante, Aomine solameente ansiaba permanecer recostado a su lado, estrechándole entre sus brazos como si custodiara lo más frágil de este mundo.

—Daiki…—expresó quedito. Esos celestes ojos estaban mirándole fijamente. Sus rostros estaban tan próximos que su respiración ya formaba parte de la suya.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para que te diga que hacer esto contigo me gusta más que jugar basquetbol, ¿no? —¿es que a ese hombre nada la cohibía? Quedaba claro que así era. Ella guardó silencio durante unos breves segundos antes de callarle con un tierno beso.


	17. Capítulo 128

Buenas noches ㈳5 Sí, regresé en menos tiempo del que se podrían esperar. Espero hayan disfrutado el cap subido de tono donde al fin Aomine cruza la línea. Ya era hora, ¿no? Creo que muchas aquí lo esperaban jojojo. Dejando a un lado el "salseo", sigamos con el característico de este fanfic: la comedia y el drama XD ¡Disfruten y nos leemos pronto!

 **Capítulo 128**

 **Amistad única e irremplazable**

Desde que recibieron aquella invitación hace un par de días atrás, las sospechas y la desconfianza no se hicieron esperar. Después de todo, se podía esperar de todo con un anfitrión como él. Pero no se podía combatir su obstinación e insistencia; y también ayudaba el hecho de que esa persona se encargaría de los gastos que iban desde el hospedaje hasta la comida.

Así que sin más remedio arribaron a la fría ciudad de Sapporo en el punto de reunión acordado: en el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

No sorprendía que fueran el primer grupo de personas en llegar, especialmente porque era tan temprano.

—¡Axelle, Daiki, Taiga, Kiyoe, Mila, Elin, Momoi, Kuroko! -saludó con suma emoción a sus viejos amigos. El grupito le devolvió la cortesía.

—Al parecer hemos sido los primeros -los celestes ojos de Mila sondeaban el aeropuerto, pero no había ningún rostro familiar.

—Me sorprende, siendo Leo tan puntual.

—Eso es porque él quedó por pasar por Noa para luego venir hacia acá -aclaró el alemán para la gemela mayor.

—¿Noa? -las caras de extrañeza de ese par de amantes del basquetbol no se hizo esperar.

—La novia de Leo, Daiki. Te conté sobre ella desde marzo -le regañó.

—Ah sí, la hermana de uno de tus ex -lo único que Aomine recordaba y consideraba sustancial.

—¿A quiénes has invitado, Hadrien? -curioseaba Elin.

—Descuida, también le he extendido la invitación a Kasamatsu -sonrió con vileza-. Así que aprovecha toda esta semana para tú ya sabes qué.

—¡Hadrien, eres el mejor! Quisiera que fueras mi hermano mayor -no dudó ni un momento en abrazar al alemán. La escena resultaba extrañamente tierna.

—¡Ah! Se están refiriendo a pasar unos días inolvidables al lado de todos, así como salir en pareja y ver lo que esa ciudad nos tiene -ese fue el concepto que Mila tenía al respecto de las palabras del peli vino.

—Es demasiado ingenua, ¿verdad? -mencionó Kiyoe al contemplar a la joven toda emocionada y feliz.

—Una pena que Moto no sea así -es que Zabeck estaba en todo.

—¡Qué bien que invitaste a Moto! -es que esa gemela estaba literalmente que saltaba de felicidad.

—¿No te sientes mal por decirle tus cosas con doble sentido? -le echaba en cara la francesa.

—Chicos, la GoldenWeek es para disfrutarse, no para limitarse... Cualquier posibilidad puede suceder -mencionó lleno de vitalidad y regocijo.

—En eso tiene mucha razón, Hadrien-kun -Satsuki parecía estar más de acuerdo y a Aomine no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

—Es necesario relajarse un poco para poder dar todo lo que tenemos en el siguiente torneo de verano, chicos -añadía el buen Kuroko.

—Espero que no haga una estupidez por la que vayamos a prisión -murmuraban esos dos hombres que no estaban convencidos de que esa visita fuera a salir bien.

Solo unos quince minutos más debieron esperar para ver otra secuencia de familiares rostros. Aunque uno de ellos les causaba cierta irritación.

—Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, Momocchi -y allí seguía Kise llamándoles de maneras que un joven de su edad no debía.

—No me mires con desconfianza, mujer. Te vas a divertir con tu querido galán de dorama -comentó el alemán tras sentir la mirada hostil de la castaña. Había saludado a todos menos a él. ¿Odio, dónde?

—¡Yukio! -por un lado le llamaba, por otro ya tenía atrapados sus labios entre los suyos.

—Kasamatsu-senpai nunca se acostumbrará a las muestras de afecto repentinas de Eli-chan.

—Es demasiado para su frágil corazón -secundaba Motoharu.

—Moto, qué bueno que has venido al viaje con todos nosotros -la otra gemela, un poco más introvertida, se limitó a tomar al chico de la mano, mirándole con alegría.

—¿Y ella quién es? -Kiyoe no era la única curiosa.

La mirada chocolatada de la joven era de un tono idéntico al de Motoharu, por lo que el parentesco era simplemente excepcional. Incluso compartían una coloración muy parecida para sus lacias cabelleras. Sin embargo, gracias a lo aperlado de su piel ese castaño le iba maravillosamente bien.

Gozaba de un flequillo perfectamente dividido en dos, así como de una bonita trenza que sujetaba su cabello y le daba un toque casual y muy elegante. Sin mencionar que su atuendo iba indudablemente muy bien coordinado y se ajustaba a su anatomía. Una chica atractiva que gustaba de vestir ligeramente formal.

—Es nuestra hermana, Hibari Sora -respondía el hermano menor de Aoi. En ese momento todos enfocaron su atención en la joven. Ella hizo una referencia y les sonrió cortésmente.

—Así que ella es la chica de la que ha hablado estos últimos meses -mencionaba quedito la francesa.

—La va a tener difícil si es la hermana de la mujer que lo sataniza -Daiki no podía estar más alejado de la verdad.

—Espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes -habló amablemente Sora.

—Menos mal no se parecen en nada -la discreción no formaba parte del código de vida de Aomine y Kagami. Aoi les miraba con mala leche.

—Por cierto, ¿y Murasakibara-kun? -Kuroko no había sido el único en notar la ausencia del gigantón.

—Está en esa máquina frente a la expendedora de golosinas -todos enfocaron su atención a unos quince metros de allí. Efectivamente allí estaba, acaparando la máquina y sus productos.

—Murasakibaracchi no cambia -rio burlón el blondo-. A todo esto, ¿Leocchi, Markocchi?

—Deberían de llegar pronto -las doradas pupilas del alemán miraron su reloj y solamente habían pasado diez minutos después de la hora acordada.

—Así que vamos a conocer a sus novias -Moto estaba muy curioso al respecto.

—Bueno, Axelle ya las conoce. Son las hermanas de dos de sus ex -Hadrien pasándose de informativo, logrando que los ajenos al tema la miraran atentamente.

—Son...muy particulares -fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que vieran a Leo en la distancia; y claramente no venía solo.

Su azabache cabello se encontraba atrapado dentro de su curiosa gorra gatsby, siendo imposible determinar el verdadero largo de este. Sin embargo, lograba apreciarse el flequillo degrafilado que cubría casi en toda su totalidad su frente; a la vez que secciones un poco más largas enmarcaban su rostro, dejando claro que su cabellera era ligeramente ondulada.

No era más alta que aquel acompañante suyo. Y aun con aquellas gafas carmesí, dándole un toque intelectual y maduro, podía apreciarse sin dificultad sus llamativos y únicos ojos amatista. Eran realmente bellos y enigmáticos.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo primero que captó las miradas de los hombres sería ese par de encantos que resultaban estar muy por arriba de la media.

—Tu novia es muy linda, Leocchi -felicitaba Kise con sinceridad.

—Se nota que te atraparon ese par de grandes encantos -Hadrien ahora rogaba por aire mientras yacía tumbado en el piso. Su querido amigo le había dado la bienvenida a su particular modo por estar de lengua suelta.

—Mi nombre es Aihara Noa, espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes -la pelinegra pasó a presentarse con el resto.

—Pues parece muy normal -mencionaba Taiga mirando a la jovencita.

—No la hagas enojar o hackeará toda tu información personal, o te dará a comer algo que te tenga en el baño por días enteros -les decía claramente la rubia a Kagami y a su pareja. Ese par retomaron su atención en la chica; se veía de buen carácter pero mejor no tentar la suerte.

—Akashi-kun, Lia-san -Tetsu fue el primero en saludar a esa parejita tan particular y que podía ser el terror de muchos.

—Hadrien, ha sido una excelente día el reunirnos todos para pasar estos días -halagaba el pelirrojo.

—Debemos hacer recuerdos inolvidables, Akashi -expresó sonriente.

—¿Mi pequeño hermano aún no llega? -Lia buscó en vano a su congénere por todas partes-. Además quiero conocer a su novia. Únicamente me ha hablado de ella y ni una foto me ha mostrado -soltó haciendo un puchero.

—Descuida, me encargaré personalmente para ver si es apropiada para Marko.

—Sei-chan, siempre eres tan servicial y consentidor -agregaba dulcemente, besando su mejilla. Eran la clásica pareja de novios acaramelados.

—Es increíble que Lia haya logrado convencer a su padre para terminar lo que le restaba de carrera aquí en Japón -mencionaba Hadrien para el resto.

—El verbo de Akashi es más que efectivo -secundaba el danés.

—Lo que más me sorprende es que estén viviendo bajo el mismo techo -terció Daishi.

—¡¿Qué?! -Kise el último en enterarse de todo- ¡¿Desde cuándo sucedió eso?!

—Desde finales de marzo -informó Aomine.

—Como la universidad allá en Europa termina a mediados de diciembre y no como aquí. Prácticamente se tomará un "año sabático" en lo que llega el siguiente período de inscripción

—¡¿Akashicchi?! -miraba a su ex capitán y no lo creía.

—¿Te duele que él tenga esa buena vida y tú no, verdad Kise? -Hadrien echándole fuego al asunto.

—...Estos tiempos modernos…-expresó Sora sin querer.

—¡Seijuurou es genial! -Moto estaba muy emocionado por todo el tema en sí.

—No Moto, tú no debes seguir esos malos ejemplos. Primero debes casarte -dictaminaba Aoi seriamente.

—Olvidaba que tu hermana era tan apretada -soltaba casual el alemán.

—Creció a la antigüita, Hadrien -le siguió el castaño.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue lo inevitable. Hadrien clamaba por ayuda desde el suelo mientras la castaña le hacía una magistral llave.

—¡¿Aoi?! ¡No le hagas eso a Hadricchi, es el As de Hokkaido y es diestro!

—Hermana, él únicamente estaba bromeando. Ya sabes que no debes tomártelo tan literal.

—Deja de defenderlo, Sora. Él es un idiota pervertido -sentenció.

—¿Sobreviviremos?

—Es una buena pregunta -Axelle suspiró y miró la escena con cierta preocupación.

—No me sorprende ver que ya están de problemáticos.

—Shintarou, pensé que no vendrías -Akashi indudablemente se veía sorprendido ante su llegada.

—Estuvo a punto de declinar la idea, pero le insistí para que viniéramos -agregaba Amaya con una sonrisita-. El problema fue librarnos de mis hermanos.

—Con lo mojigato que es Midorima no deben preocuparse de nada -si bien ya había sido liberado, seguía de hablador.

—Sí, he escuchado que no has tenido más progresos -añadía el antes capitán de la Generación de los Milagros.

—¿A qué...te estás refiriendo? -ya temía de la mente de ese hombre.

—Siempre he pensado que tu novia parece una bonita muñequita, Shin-chan -Lia no dudó en formar parte de la charla.

—G-Gracias -la pelinegra agradeció el halago con un tenue nerviosismo.

—Me encantaría ponerle un lindo kimono -añadía felizmente-. Seguramente te quedaría muy bien.

—Me gustan mucho los kimono. Pero no he traído ninguno conmigo.

—Descuida, te compraré algunos -estaba lo suficientemente motivada como para tomar las manos de Amaya entre las suyas.

—Suena muy bien -le sonrió alegremente.

—Es una chica lista -mencionó Daiki.

—Todos saben que ella es tan peligrosa como Akashi -nadie la conocía mejor que el mismísimo Kagami Taiga.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué anduviste con alguien como ella, eh? -quedaba claro el tono hostil con el que pronunciaba cada palabra la pequeña Kiyoe.

—B-Bueno...más allá de ese lado un tanto psicópata que tiene, es...bastante maja, inteligente, buena cocinera, las tareas del hogar se le dan muy bien, deportista, altruista...

—Kagami-kun quiere decir que era el paquete completo y que ningún hombre le rechazaría -Kuroko siempre diciendo lo adecuado en el peor momento-. Lo que nos hace preguntarnos por qué terminaron.

—Cierto, ¿por qué acabaron? -le peguntaba el moreno.

—Es clasificado...-mencionó firmemente para todos los curiosos.

—Ummm... Puedo hacerme una idea del porqué -siseaba la rubia. Taiga le miró, indicándole con la mirada que no dijera nada-. Así que...

—Axelle, vayamos a comprar algo de beber -literalmente la llevaba del brazo. Esa chica sabía demasiado y eso significaba peligro.

—No me digas que la razón por la que acabaron fue...-él suspiró, dándole la razón-. Oh mon dieu...

—Te lo diré solo a ti, pero promete que no dirás nada -le mencionaba quedito el pelirrojo.

—Mi boca será una tumba -mientras Kiyoe y Aomine les miraban desde la distancia únicamente podían apreciar cómo el rostro de la chica se ponía rojo, rojo, como nunca en la vida; y eso despertó su curiosidad-. Supongo que Akashi...¡Pero espera! Tú dijiste que...-miró esos serios ojos y calló-. A este paso estaré igual que tú -mencionó casi en un susurro.

—No me sorprende que sea así. Es hasta cierto modo...predecible.

—Por tu bienestar físico y emocional, ninguno de los dos debe enterarse de esto -musitó.

—Nos están mirando con malas ojos -sí, claramente a sus queridas parejas no les gustaba el cuchicheo que vivían a la vez que dizque compraban algo en esa máquina expendedora.

—No es de extrañarse. Ahora querrán saber todo -aseguraba Kagami.

—Pues nos conviene quedarnos calladitos.

Y antes de que pudieran interrogar a ese par, la última pareja llegó al fin.

Un amigable Marko saludó a todos globalmente. No obstante, las miradas se fueron en su acompañante, que era quien interesaba en ese momento.

Lo primero que captó su atención fueron esas penetrantes pupilas doradas que lucían de lo más calmas mientras se enfocaban en cada uno de ellos. Lo siguiente que demandó toda su atención fue su larga y suelta cabellera albina, que llegaba sin problema alguno hasta sus rodillas y cuyo lacio podía ser envidiado por muchas chicas.

Su flequillo desfilado y asimétrico en los laterales le quedaba de maravilla y resaltaba su delicado rostro. Y tampoco estaba de más decir que ser un tanto pálida jamás fue tan conveniente, ya que en ella ese tono congeniaba de maravilla cuando se contrastaba con sus ropajes que combinaban el negro y el rosa pastel.

Era tan alta como el italiano, con las curvas justas y unas piernas bastantes bonitas. Y en conjunto hacían de esa chica una fémina de lo más hermosa, por lo que no sorprendía que hubiera captado las miradas de varios que pasaban por las cercanías.

—Mi nombre es Hye Ju, encantada de conocerlos -se dirigió a todos por igual, aguardando por su presentación.

—¿Hye? -los dorados ojitos de Kise parpadearon confundidos.

—Nací el Corea. Y me mudé a Japón con mi padre a causa de su trabajo. Unos años después se casó con la madre de Kai y bueno, es historia vieja -les informó con normalidad.

—¡Marko, Nice choice! -le dijo Moto al italiano. Incluso le ofreció su pulgar en son de aprobación.

—¡Moto, tienes buenos gustos! -le felicitaba el alemán.

—¿Cómo iremos a sobrevivir a esto, chicos? -preguntó Leo. Y era la interrogante que a todos les rondaba la cabeza.

Sapporo se situaba al suroeste de la isla de Hokkaido y era una ciudad con temperaturas notablemente frescas, en comparación con el resto de ciudades de todo Japón. No por nada contaba con un clima continental húmedo; resultando muy popular por los deportes invernales que allí concurrían durante casi todo el año.

Pero eso no amedrentó a los visitantes. Ellos veían con buenos ojos el conocer un poco más de su país, por lo que curioseaban con la mirada todo su alrededor mientras seguían fielmente los pasos del alemán.

En cuanto se detuvieron, percatándose de que estaban en el lugar donde se hospedarían, simplemente no podían ocultar su cara de sorpresa. Aquel lugar no era un hotel, era una casona que poco le faltaba para ser tachada de mansión modesta.

Dos plantas, jardines laterales y traseros, un enrejado blanco bastante bonito y una arquitectura digna de la época colonial, era todo lo que ese hogar requería para dejar a la gran mayoría estupefactos.

—Pasaremos la mayor del tiempo aquí, así que siéntanse cómodos –mencionó Hadrien. Ya había abierto y les permitía el paso a todos.

—E-Es enorme…-Kise miraba todo con asombro. Jamás se acostumbraría a las excentricidades de los ricos.

Entraron sin mayor pérdida de tiempo. El interior no podía ser de menor calidad que la fachada.

Había desde bonitos cuadros, muebles hechos de fina madera y cosas diversas que únicamente le proporcionaban más calor de hogar al sitio. Sin ignorar la vistosa chimenea que le proporcionaba calor a toda la planta baja.

Tras organizar el modo en que iban a ser repartidas las habitaciones, cada pequeño grupo de personas se dispuso a subir hacia la segunda planta y acceder al cuarto que obtuvieron a través de un simple sorteo improvisado.

—¡Este lugar es enorme y genial! -era la primera vez para Moto el estar en un lugar tan espacioso y lujoso como ese. Por lo que no dudó en ponerse a saltar sobre la esponjosa cama.

—Motocchi de ha emocionado demasiado.

—Es normal. Esta casa es...impresionante y muy grande -comentaba Yukio admirando la gigantesca habitación y lo bien cuidada que estaba. Sus camas individuales eran bonitas y contaban con dosel.

—Sus padres la compraron este año para venir a vacacionar en verano. Ya que únicamente nos dan una semana de vacaciones por las prácticas de baloncesto y los torneos de esas épocas -relataba el castaño mientras desempacaba. Nada como una cama que tuviera cajones inferiores para guardar la ropa.

—No deja de sorprenderme lo adinerados que son...-agregaba el rubio. Bueno, ahora era amigo de esa clase de personas pudientes.

—Aquí se siente bien, pero afuera está fresco -comentaba Kasamatsu.

—Sapporo es una ciudad fría, con clima continental. Llegaremos a 11-17°C a lo sumo. La mayor parte del año es más frío.

—Te has informado muy bien, Markocchi.

—Terminemos de desempacar y bajemos al comedor -indicó Moto alegremente.

Pero en la habitación contigua, ninguno de esos cuatro chicos parecía estar muy complacido por la manera en que habían sido repartidas las habitaciones.

—¡¿Por qué tengo que compartir cuarto contigo, Bakagami?!

—¡Es lo mismo que yo digo, Ahomine!

—Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, ya no están en secundaria. Compórtense de acuerdo a su edad física.

—Porque la mental les hace hacer este tipo de escenitas -concluía Shintarou.

—¡Ustedes dos guarden silencio!

—Va a ser una estancia complicada -y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kuroko no estaba exagerando.

Por otro lado, las cosas estaban bastante calmadas. Irónicamente aquel grupo restante no estaba molesto por sus compañeros de cuarto.

—El gusto de tu madre es exquisito, Hadrien.

—Mi madre y su vicio por comprar casas en los países que más le han gustado -suspiraba el alemán-. Pero bueno, esta vez no me quejaré.

—Mis padres también quieren conseguir una, pero en Tokio, para que mis hermanas no paguen renta -compartía el buen Leo.

—Yo puedo proporcionarte los datos de las mejores casas con costos acorde a su arquitectura, servicios y ubicación, Leo -se ofreció Seijuurou.

—Te lo agradecería, Akashi.

—Ha-chin, tengo hambre~ ¿A qué hora iremos a comer? -el gigantón glotón del grupo.

—Cuando todos hayan bajado al comedor. Hoy daremos un tour por Sapporo para que se familiaricen con la zona -indicó muy motivado.

Tras abandonar el humilde hogar del alemán empezaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial de Susukino. Había mucho que ver y no tenían tanto tiempo para turistear. Así que siguieron los pasos de su guía turístico, sin más remedio. Y aunque él les había dicho que irían a comer a un restaurante familiar, por alguna razón no le creyeron.

La expectativa dominaba a prácticamente todos.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que terminaríamos en un bar de mala leche como este -mencionaba Marko en cuanto se detuvieron frente a ese establecimiento de extraña procedencia y vieron al alemán entrar.

—Seguramente terminemos comiendo en un sitio así...-Leo podía imaginarse la escena.

—¡Hadricchi sigue siendo el mismo! -temía por lo que pudiera pasarle en cuanto pisara dentro de esa caverna.

—Podría ofrecerte a las meseras...

—O hacerte que hagas trucos trepado sobre la mesa -concluyó Kagami a la idea de Aomine.

—Ha-chin me trajo hace un par de semanas aquí. Me dijo que podía elegir lo que quisiera, que debía volverme un adulto.

—Así que es "esa clase de sitios"... Por tu bien es mejor que cortes tu amistad con Zabeck -recomendaba Midorima. Ahora veía con peores ojos el establecimiento.

Y ante su anonadamiento, el alemán salió y continuó, dándoles la indicación que les siguiera.

—¿No...íbamos a entrar allí? -curioseaba Axelle.

—Claro que no. Solamente vine a cobrar un préstamo -respondió con su tono usual. Todos se quedaron callados ante sus palabras; no lo creían.

No demoraron más de quince minutos en llegar hasta el restaurante. No solo era amplio y emanaba un ambiente cordial y familiar, sino que aparentemente no vendían nada sospechoso.

Entraron con cautela, siendo conducidos por el mesero. Las chicas tuvieron su propia mesa y los varones igual.

—Estás siendo muy extraño este día -criticaba severamente Taiga.

—Creo que debemos tener una buena semana. Llevarnos como seres humanos, como los amigos que somos -planteaba el alemán.

—Incluso pensé que nos sentarías en parejas y empezarías con tus burlas -comentaba Marko.

—Estás actuando como si no fueras Hadrien. Ni siquiera has hecho bromas pervertidas -indicó preocupado Leo.

—Chicos, chicos...Dejemos que las chicas se conozcan y desarrollen una buena relación. Nosotros charlemos tranquilamente. Y descuiden, le he dicho al mesero que únicamente nos traiga zumos para acompañar nuestra comida.

—No está mal que tengamos un día tranquilo, llevándonos bien y disfrutando de un gran plato de ramen -Akashi apoyaba la noción.

—Es lo más sensato que has dicho desde que te conozco -Midorima al fin podía sentirse tranquilo. Hadrien ya estaba componiendo su camino.

Y mientras ellos tenían una plática decente, madura, sin bullying ni grillas, las chicas estaban muy extrañadas por el ambiente cordial y amistoso que vivían.

—Ese no es el hombre del que me enamoré -expresaba Kiyoe patidifusa. Ver a Kagami comportarse con modales a la mesa y no estar insultando a Aomine, la desconcertaba.

—Moto sigue siendo...-no dijo más. El joven ahora se comportaba con toda la etiqueta del mundo.

—Al menos mi Yukio actúa como siempre...-al parecer el moreno ya no se trababa tanto frente a la mesera que le había traído su bol de fideos-. ¡E-Está perdiendo uno de sus mayores encantos!

—Shintarou está platicando con normalidad con Kuroko-kun y ni una sola vez ha torcido el ceño...-Amaya lo veía y no lo creía.

—Pensaba que Tetsu no soportaba demasiado a Ki-chan, pero...están hablando como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo...-a Momoi prácticamente se le cayeron los palillos de las manos.

—¡Mi Sei-chan siempre es tan perfecto!

—Leo está bastante amigable con Akashi-kun. Parece que hablan de negocios... ¡Leo odia hablar de negocios! -mencionaba sorprendida la de gafas.

—¿Por qué Daiki luce tan feliz de brindar con zumo con Hadrien y Kise...? ¿Y qué es esa atmósfera de mejores amigos? -estaba aterrada por el hermoso cuadro de amistad de esos tres.

—Te dije que Hadrien tenía un lado amable y dulce, Aoi -Sora a diferencia del resto, veía todo con buenos ojos. Ese hombre le conquistaba más con sus particulares acciones.

—Pues sigo sin verlo realmente -aseveró firmemente-. No sé...qué está pensando Ryouta...-el blondo estaba demasiado feliz y sonriendo amistosamente. Y lo más raro es que todos lo trataban como un ser humano más; incluso Yukio no estaba atentando contra su integridad física. Todo resultaba ser muy extraño.

—...Marko siempre ha sido así de extrovertido y amistoso -mencionaba Ju, observando al italiano pedir más comida y sirviéndoles un poco más de jugo a los demás-. Demasiado complaciente para mi agrado.

Ya era la segunda ronda de tazones de ramen. Incluso alguien ya había encargado todos los postres de la carta. Todo era armonía y perfección. Las burlas, las bromas pesadas y todos esos comentarios hostiles habían desaparecido.

—Me alegra que te esté yendo tan bien en tu trabajo, Kise-kun -hablaba el sexto jugador fantasma a la vez que sorbía de su jugo de manzana-. _Es extraño tratar como persona a alguien como Kise-kun...Esto es más agotador de lo que creía._

—Muchas gracias Kurokocchi... Ha sido duro entre la universidad, el modelaje y las prácticas. Pero así puedo tener dinero adicional... _Es tan raro que Kurokocchi no me ignore...De hecho ha estado demasiado amable y servicial conmigo…¡¿Acaso está esperando a que baje la guardia para hacerme alguna broma?! ¡¿Y si ese es el plan de todos?!_ -porque era mejor considerar todos los escenarios factibles. Y más con amigos como los que tenía.

—Está muy bien que pienses en el futuro, Kise -felicitó Midorima con sinceridad-. Es bueno ver que has madurado... _¿Quién será el primero que haga algo? ¿Zabeck? ¿Y si quiere que nos confiemos para luego salir con algo descabellado y pervertido?_

—¿Seguro que puedo tomarla? -cuestionaba el moreno a Kagami. Había solamente una chuleta sobre el plato y quería comérsela.

—No hay problema -le hizo saber Taiga-. Ya hemos pedido pollo y pescado, así que hay comida de sobra -agregó-. _Algo debe tener Sapporo que está haciendo que todos estén actuando de esta manera… ¡Incluso yo le he cedido la última chuleta al idiota de Ahomine! ¡¿Será el zumo?!_

—Ummm... Está delicioso -para Daiki la carne era lo mejor del mundo-. _Tetsu no ha soltado ningún comentario venenoso. Akashi al parecer no muestra gestos hostiles...Bakagami no se peleó por el último trozo de carne, Midorima no se ha quejado ni una sola vez... Murasakibara está atento a lo que todos dicen y no está de maldito malcriado... Esos tres idiotas no han hecho ninguna broma… ¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Todos están fingiendo ser buenos sujetos para que bajemos la guardia y salgan con una broma?!_

—¿Alguien quiere de mi postre? -preguntaba amablemente Atsushi.

—Creo que debí de haber traído la cámara para que nos tomáramos todos una fotografía juntos -suspiró Marko por haber pensado en ello tan tardíamente.

—Deberíamos hacer un brindis por nuestra amistad y para que todo salga bien en este viaje -llamó Hadrien a todos. El resto asintió y tomaron sus vasos llenos de bebidas frutales.

—Saben, hay algo muy extraño en todo esto...-advertía Yukio.

—Es como si no fuéramos nosotros mismos -proseguía Marko.

—Es como si algo nos faltara -agregaba Tetsuya pensativo.

—¿Insinúas que nuestra amistad no es la misma sin las burlas, sin las bromas, sin los comentarios ofensivos y sin las oraciones con doble sentido? -interrogaba Hadrien muy seriamente.

—Sí, es justamente eso...-soltaron todos por igual.

—Creo que nuestra amistad no puede ser sin el bullying y las riñas sin sentido -clamaba Zabeck como si promulgara una verdad trascendental-. Pero algo como eso puede solucionarse fácilmente -sonrió burlonamente-. Previendo algo como esto, me preparé... ¡Mesero, traiga las cervezas y a las bailarinas de Can Can!

—¡¿No tienes decencia?! De verdad, ¡¿bailarinas?!

—Marko, Marko... Este lugar es un club nocturno por las noches.

—Era demasiado bello para ser cierto -mencionaba Leo con una sonrisa.

—¿Kurokocchi, me estás ignorando?

—Ya que ya no tenemos que fingir por más tiempo, continuaré comiendo mis fideos.

—¡¿Kurokocchi, solamente estabas fingiendo amabilidad?! -lloriqueó-. Pensaba que éramos amigos.

—Kise, deja de estar de escandaloso. Molestarás a los demás clientes -le llamó la atención severamente el peli verde.

—¡¿Quién demonios te dijo que te podías comer mi ración de salmón, idiota cejudo?!

—Es mi paga por haberte dado la chuleta, no te quejes.

—Traigan más postres~ Todos ustedes son malos y se los comieron -vociferaba Murasakibara. Nadie se metía con sus postres.

—Ciertamente ahora las cosas se sienten como siempre -la sonrisa ladina en los labios de Akashi denotaban complacencia y victoria. Como si hubiera previsto desde antes que las cosas iban a acabar de esa manera-. No se olviden de los buenos modales -soltó para todos. Mismos que estaban desde riñendo verbalmente, hasta jugándose bromas de mal gusto y no podía faltar el maltrato físico hacia Ryouta-. Esto es música para mis oídos.


	18. Capítulo 129

¡Buenas madrugadas! Ya para que no digan que las abandono de nuevo, aquí les traigo la continuación. Disfruten, rían y piensen en las siguientes metidas de pata de estos desastrosos hombres de la GoM.

 **Capítulo 129**

 **Saliendo de la rutina**

Quizás en ese momento las chicas desearían que esa extraña faceta aun persistiera en cada uno de ellos. Ya que desde que salieron del restaurante y se dedicaron a hacer un poco de turismo, ese grupo de hombres no dejaban de comportarse de manera infantil, reñir y ser ruidosos, logrando que todos colocaran su atención en ellos por las razones equivocadas.

Así que no extrañaba que mantuvieran su distancia de ellos para que no las metieran en el mismo saco. Tenían cierta imagen que cuidar, incluso si se trataba de sus queridos novios.

—Al menos deberíamos alegrarnos porque han vuelto a la normalidad —mencionaba Kiyoe con su atención fija en Kagami; ya estaba insultando de nuevo a Aomine solo porque él había encestado más veces en los botes de basura que se iban encontrando.

—Pues sí, pero están resultando demasiado llamativos…—Noa simplemente sonrió con cierta burla en cuanto notó que Leo estaba siendo abrazado por Hadrien, diciéndole quien sabe qué cosas que habían provocado que su rostro se tornara rojo como una cereza.

—Dejemos que estén un rato así. De vez en cuando necesitan descansar y olvidarse de la universidad y el baloncesto –los castaños ojos de Amaya apreciaban a Midorima. Estaba luchando por no arrojarle ese secador de pelo a cierto rubio que estaba sacándole de sus casillas.

—¿Y a dónde estamos yendo ahora? –interrogaba un tanto curiosa Ju. Por el momento prefería enfocar su atención en el camino que en el italiano; él estaba divirtiéndose molestando a Kagami en compañía de Kuroko.

—Hadrien mencionó algo de que iríamos a un mercado a comprar pescado fresco para la cena de esta noche –hacía memoria Lia.

—Sí que vamos a necesitar mucho, especialmente por todos ellos –comentó Satsuki. Una parte de ella estaba emocionada, ya que quería experimentar en la cocina lo que había aprendido en esos últimos meses.

—Lo importante es que se diviertan –habló Sora para todas las presentes.

—De alguna manera u otra así es –comentaba Aoi, suspirando y pensando que Kise era más infantil de lo que ya le parecía.

—Me pregunto si dejaran que los ayudemos con la cena –meditaba Elin. Ella simplemente quería mostrarle sus dotes culinarios a cierto pelinegro.

—No creo que Hadrien nos deje meternos en la cocina. Creo que con él, Marko, Leo y Taiga se las arreglarán –y seguramente Mila no estaba lejos de esa verdad.

—Las cosas están bien de esta manera. No hay nada mejor que un hombre preparándote la comida –sentenció vilmente Axelle—. Así que dejemos que ellos se hagan cargo de eso.

Sin embargo, las cosas del lado de los varones distaban de la delicadeza y diplomacia de las féminas.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que Ju fuera tu novia, eh Marko? Yo lo intenté varias veces y nunca me hizo caso —contaba su amarga experiencia Hadrien.

—Kai me dio algunos consejos —respondió. El otro simplemente mostró más extrañeza.

—Es algo muy raro. Kai no ayuda a nadie sin conseguir nada a cambio… Su egoísmo no se lo permite —siseó.

—No lo sé. Supongo que ha preferido ayudarme para que Ju le dé menos atención —prosiguió.

—Leo, jamás creí que andarías con la hermanita de Tohma —dramatizaba el alemán.

—Mira quién lo dice… —se unió a la charla Aomine—. El que se metió con la hermana de Jomei.

—Pudimos haber sido algo así como primos, Daiki —el moreno simplemente bufó ante ello.

—Pero estoy muy sorprendido de que anden con las hermanas de los ex de Axelle-chan —añadió Kise, quien estaba atento a esa charla pese a que iba un par de pasos delante de ellos.

—Bueno, cada quien tiene algo así como su "favorito" o mejor dicho, con quien congenió mejor… Marko con Kai, Leo con Tohma y yo con Jomei —le informaba Zabeck al blondo. Este simplemente no lo comprendía del todo—. Y como Axelle tiene buena relación con todos ellos, no hay conflicto.

—Aominecchi, debe ser duro para ti —le compadecía Ryouta. Daiki se limitó a suspirar, no podía hacer nada al respecto y tampoco es como si esas dos chicas le hubieran caído mal.

—Shintarou.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Akashi? –él junto con el amante de las tijeras, iban hasta adelante junto con Murasakibara.

—Espero que esté viaje te haga liberarte un poco más. A nadie le agradan las personas demasiado herméticas y con costumbres anticuadas.

—¿Estás insultándome, no es así? –ajustó sus gafas, mirando de reojo al tranquilo chico.

—Mido-chin, debes despabilar. A Maya-chin seguramente le gustaría conocer otra faceta de ti menos aburrida e insípida –Murasakibara también se unía a la plática, con sus siempre asertivos comentarios.

—Sigue la recomendación de Atsushi, Midorima —repentinamente el alemán le había echado el brazo encima al desconcertado peli verde—. Estás reunido con chicos que ya disfrutan de esos placeres esenciales de la vida, bueno, Atsushi no vale porque es…como que asexual…y Kise solamente piensa en el cannoli perdido de Marko… Pero el punto es que…no seas tan apretado y dejes que tus instintos actúen.

—¡Zabeck! —si el alemán no tuviera tan buenos reflejos, ahora ya tendría esa secadora metida en la boca.

—Todos se divierten mucho —para Motoharu el modo en que esos sujetos se trataban era visto como una amistad casual entre chicos.

—Creo que no es del todo cierto. Es más bien su deseo por molestarse mutuamente —Yukio sabía muy bien lo que decía.

—Bueno, no le hacen mal a nadie…—Ryouta quería defender un poco la actitud de sus amigos.

—Kasamatsu, sé que no he tenido la oportunidad de entablar una conversación larga contigo, pero creo que hoy es un buen día para ello —el alemán ya se había trasladado al lado del moreno, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Zabeck…

—Pensándolo bien a este paso Kasamatsu te ganará, Midorima —comentó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el aludido le escuchara. El otro simplemente rechinó los dientes.

—Lo que le espera a Kasamatsu —Kagami sentía un poco de pena por la nueva víctima de su querido amigo.

—Y mira que tiene material de sobra para molestarle —secundó Aomine.

—Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, no deberían estarse burlando de las desgracias de Kasamatsu—kun. Solo porque sea tímido y nada versátil con las mujeres no significa que deban meterse con él.

—Tetsu, tú mismo acabas de meterte con él…

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Elin? Sé que te va a visitar los fines de semana –soltó con picardía. Incluso no dudó codear al chico, insinuándole cosas que quedaban más que claras para Yukio.

—¡No he hemos hecho nada de eso! —bufó ligeramente sonrojado.

—Umm… Considerando tu personalidad introvertida hacia las mujeres, que te paralizas cuando están demasiado cerca de ti… Supongo que aunque pudieras llevar las cosas hacia ese punto, te quedarías tieso como piedra.

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió. No quería quedar como un tonto y menos en esos temas.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, vamos…Todos aquí sabemos que eres malo con las mujeres y que Eli-chan es la que siempre toma la iniciativa en todo —Kise recibió unas hermosas patadas por parte de su senpai.

—Si ponemos las cosas en esa perspectiva… ¿Alguna vez le has dado un beso tú? —y es que esa pregunta parecía haber robado la atención de todos. Quizás no estaban mirándoles, pero tenían la oreja bien puesta.

Yukio guardó silencio, desviando su mirada. La respuesta la sabía mejor que nadie, pero no quería decirla allí y menos frente a todos esos tíos que no tenían problema alguno con las mujeres.

—Descuida Kasamatsu —Hadrien colocó su mano amiga sobre su hombro—. Midorima tampoco se ha encargado de darle ni un solo beso a Amaya y míralo, ni siquiera se incomoda o se siente patético al respecto. Al menos tú estás excusado, pero él no.

—Si pones las cosas de ese modo, Midorima queda muy mal parado —apoyaba Kagami, mirando al que habían arrastrado a la charla.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios dices Zabeck?!¿Quién te ha dicho semejante sandez? —al diablo las apariencias. Ahora se limitaba a corretear al alemán escurridizo mientras literalmente le daban de vueltas a ese grupo de chicos.

—Ryuusei me lo contó todo, Midorima —agregó campante.

—¡Ese pequeño bastardo, ya me las pagará! —cesó su odio hacia Hadrien y se enfocó en llamar. Por lo que en poco tiempo ya estaba lanzando injurias al bocón gemelo; por lo visto ese había sido su manera de vengarse por llevarse a su hermana consigo a Hokkaido.

—Y como te iba diciendo Kasamatsu… No creo que te vaya nada mal en el futuro. Elin sabe lo que quiere y bueno…tú eres ese algo que ella quiere. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? —el otro simplemente abrió sus ojos como charolas—. Tú coopera y verás que te irá bien.

—Prácticamente le está diciendo que…van a abusar de él…—Aomine sonrió burlonamente. Es que sin importar por dónde se viera, era gracioso y todos allí concordaban con él.

—Kise, no te burles de Kasamatsu. Tú tienes la carne y solo te dan hojas de lechuga —se burlaba Hadrien en la bonita cara de Ryouta.

—A veces ni eso… A veces únicamente un vaso de agua…—Moto ya se había aliado con el alemán.

—¡¿Motocchi, tú también?! —lloriqueó al sentirse agredido por esos dos.

—Otro herbívoro como tú, Shintarou.

—¡¿Tú también vas a seguirles el juego?!

Incluso con todas esas discusiones y contratiempos que vivieron ese grupo de problemáticos chicos, llegaron hasta una enorme zona comercial de productos del mar. Dirigiéndose de inmediato a conseguir todo lo que su larga lista poseía.

No solamente iban a cenar un verdadero festín, sino que habría suficiente comida para servirse por triplicado. Y bueno, existían ciertas personas a las que esa idea les resultaba terriblemente seductora.

Y mientras los chicos se encargaban de los mariscos y demás cosas, las mujeres se hacían cargo de las verduras para las ensaladas, así como de los ingredientes para los postres.

—Estos repollos están frescos y tienen un buen tamaño —comentó la italiana, evaluando esas llamativas plantas que sostenía en manos.

—Haremos ensalada de repollo y zanahoria con limoneta, así como mix de verduras con salsa de limón y ensalada de pepino y betarraga –continuaba hablando Elin, buscando las zanahorias más grandes y coloradas de todas.

—Cocinaremos mousse de café con almendras, ¿verdad? –preguntaba con interés Amaya.

—Le pregunté a Hadrien si podíamos hacer unos cuantos postres adicionales y me ha dicho que sí. Solo que no me decido cuáles.

—¿Cuáles tienes en mente? —interrogaba Aoi a Axelle.

—Pues tenemos Tiramisú, Tarta de melocotón y queso, Tarta fría de queso, Tarta de chocolate blanco, Tarta de tres chocolates, Flan de café y natillas caseras —leyó Noa a las chicas.

—Son bastantes…—susurraba Kimura.

—Pero tenemos tiempo suficiente. Además, somos varias manos, por lo que será pan comido para nosotras —animaba Lia a las chicas.

—Me gustaría cocinar la mitad de bien que todas ellas…—suspiró con el corazón roto, Mila. Esas chicas estaban a unos metros de ellas, decidiendo sobre la elaboración de los postres y quién haría qué cosa.

—No nos dejaron que metiéramos las manos en esto —Kiyoe sabía que no era buena cocinando y siempre la excluían de ello. Aunque al menos ahora compartía el dolor con cuatro chicas más.

—Yo quería prepararle algo a Tetsu, no es justo —mencionó de manera chillona la peli rosa.

—Esto me hace sentir un poco inútil. Me gustaría poder ayudar en algo —comentó Sora. Jamás se había lamentado tanto el no saber cocinar como en ese momento; ella también quería prepararle un rico postre a cierta personita especial.

—Bien, podemos ayudarles a llevar todas las bolsas —agregaba Ju. Y bueno, era un buen punto el que manejaba, pero que no tenía contentas a las demás.

—¿Así que tú eres esa Sora? —la castaña fue tomada por sorpresa en cuanto contempló esas carmesí pupilas sobre ella.

—¿Daishi-san? —respondió casi en un tartamudeo.

—Llámame Axelle, odio los honoríficos —refunfuñó—. Jamás podré llevarme bien con esos modismos de los japoneses.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó curiosa. La verdad es que únicamente conocía a esa chica por comentarios que Hadrien soltaba ocasionalmente.

—Solamente quería platicar contigo un poco —la castaña se olía los motivos que la condujeron hasta su persona. Iba a darle el clásico interrogatorio y sabía que de su veredicto muchas cosas podrían acabar bien o terriblemente mal.

—Por supuesto. No tengo problema alguno con ello —sonrió con confianza. La rubia le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Cómo fue que te fijaste en alguien tan problemático y controversial como Hadrien? —preguntó entre una mezcla de seriedad y burla. Sora por su lado se quedó callada cerca de un minuto, meditando la manera más apropiada para responderle.

—…Pues fue algo así como…Amor a primera vista —esa simple confesión provocó que la mirada de Axelle se tambaleara ligeramente—. No me refiero a su atractivo…Hadrien es muy apuesto, pero eso no fue todo. Su mirada… Había algo en ella que me indicó que era diferente a todos los chicos que había conocido hasta ese momento…No sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que la gente solamente se limita a ver lo superficial de su persona cuando tiene más cosas buenas que no se molestan en ver —confesó con cierto malhumor, más que nada porque todos parecían juzgar al alemán de la peor manera.

La francesa sonrió fugazmente y dio un breve suspiro, para simplemente cruzarse de brazos y enfocar su atención en la chica.

—Es una respuesta plausible. Supongo que está bien… Ya se verá cómo prosiguen las cosas.

—¿Te trajo recuerdos esa contestación, Axelle? Es como vivir un déjà vu —decía Ju con una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

—Omitamos la parte en que fue amor a primera vista —le siguió el juego con humor.

—Axelle, ayúdanos a decidir qué postres dejar. Al final hemos hecho la lista más larga —le llamaba Noa. La francesa se despidió y continúo con su tarea.

—Creo que de momento la he librado —Sora suspiró más aliviada.

—No creo que debas angustiarte demasiado —retomó la palabra la peli blanca—. Si estás dispuesta a aceptar sus demonios, sin juzgarlo ni intentar cambiarlo, tienes la mayor parte de la guerra ganada.

—Ciertamente las cosas son así —asentía repetidamente Mila—. Hadrien es un buen chico, solamente ha tenido malas experiencias en el camino.

—A todo esto, creo que tu hermana no está muy complacida con tu elección…—alegaba Kiyoe.

—Ciertamente…—apoyaba Satsuki.

—Si tu hermana conociera a mi hermano, reconsideraría su posición y vería a Hadrien con buenos ojos —mencionaba Hye calmadamente.

—¿Hablas sobre Tatsuhisa-kun?

—Así es, Momoi —su sonrisa se ensanchó, quizás por razones adicionales a las que insinuaba—. Pero no todos tienen la suerte de volver a encontrar a una persona así –sentenció sin miramiento alguno.

—Eres algo dura con tu hermano político…—hasta Kiyoe sentía un poco de pena por el rubio.

—¿Por qué? No es mi culpa que haya dejado ir a la mujer que amaba sin siquiera luchar. Los cobardes deben responsabilizarse por las consecuencias de sus actos. Solo de esa manera madurarán un poco y se darán cuenta de sus errores —prosiguió con su aquieto tono.

—Marko-kun la tiene realmente difícil…—susurraba suavemente la peli rosa.

—No es una chica…precisamente fácil de sobrellevar —la novia de Kagami sonrió burlonamente. Esa tal Ju ya le caía de maravilla.

—¿Aburridas? —la juguetona voz de Hadrien interrumpió el parloteo que tenía—. Ya casi terminamos, así que no se preocupen.

—Hadrien, ¿podemos pasar por helado de camino a casa? —pedía Mila.

—No veo el problema. ¿Pero segura que quieres? Escuché de Elin que subiste de peso —la danesa se puso roja como tomate y se abstuvo de responder.

—Hadrien-kun, no debes mencionar nunca algo como eso frente a una chica —allí estaba el bonito dedo índice de Momoi estampándose contra el pecho del alemán.

—Es de mal gusto, Hadrien —criticaba Kiyoe.

—Por eso sigues soltero —mencionaba la coreana con una sonrisa cínica. Se burlaba de él.

—Muero de ganas por escuchar la historia que hay entre Marko y tú, y que les llevó a ser pareja —sonrió.

—El mundo está repleto de misterios a los que el ser humano no ha podido darles una respuesta convincente. Considéralo como algo así y saca tus propias conjeturas, Hadrien —habló animadamente. Era la primera vez en todo el trayecto que se le veía salir de su estado estoico y mostrar un poco de su personalidad.

—Conozco maneras de hacer que Marko hable —se jactó.

—¿Crees que dejaré que pases el suficiente tiempo a solas con él para llevarlo a cabo? —le amenazó sutilmente—. No me subestimes, Hadrien —mencionó campante, dándole una palmadita sobre el hombro.

—Sigues siendo tan malvada y fría como cuando nos conocimos —dramatizaba humorísticamente.

—Todavía no has conocido mi mejor cara —añadió antes de marcharse.

—Te llevas muy bien con ella —esos rosáceos ojos se posicionaron en Hadrien.

—…Tengo historia con su hermano y todo lo que le rodeó….—mencionó tajantemente. Kiyoe entendió que ese tema le incomodaba y no emitió palabra alguna—. Siento que todos sean demasiado ruidosos y haya demasiada gente que no conoces, Sora —ofreció su humilde disculpa a la chica.

—Descuida. Todos son muy particulares y divertidos… Nunca está de más conocer a gente nueva y más si son tan amigos tuyos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —soltó frescamente—. Espero que tu hermana no me mate uno de estos días —su presencia no había pasada desapercibida por Aoi; literalmente podía sentir que le atravesaba con la mirada.

—Sé que ella verá lo bueno que hay en ti, Hadrien —mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa. Los gestos que ese hombre hacía eran graciosos y un tanto bobos, pero lindos al fin y al cabo.

—Sí…supongo que pasará algún día… Aunque creo que primero le quitará la dieta a Kise…—sus doradas pupilas miraron de reojo a las esmeraldas de la castaña—. Agradezco enormemente que ustedes dos no se parezcan en lo más mínimo…Ella es una salvaje, una bestia que Kise debe volver mansa.

Hadrien ya estaba nuevamente callado y sobre el piso. Aoi le había mandado a callar con una zanahoria que mandó directo a su boca.

—Alguien tiene que enseñarte modales —sentenciaba Kimura muy dignamente.

Después de tan movida tarde de compras, al fin llegaron a casa con un mundo de bolsas plásticas y de papel. Y aunque quisieran descansar, alguien no deseaba dejarles respirar ni un momento.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya se encontraban meticulosamente repartidos en la gran cocina. Al parecer esos cuatro chicos fungirían como sus jefes de cocina.

—Ya que son completamente incompetentes para la cocina, harán cosas básicas que hasta idiotas como ustedes pueden realizar —hablaba Kagami, mirando particularmente a Aomine.

—¡Deja de mirarme solamente a mí, idiota!

—Al final decidimos que nos encargaríamos de toda la cena. Y eso incluye los postres —continuaba hablando el buen Marko.

—De vez en cuando hay que devolverles su amabilidad por sus comidas y atenciones —decía campante Leo.

—No se les va a caer nada si se ponen un mandil y pican un poco de verduras —añadía de lo más divertido el buen Hadrien.

—¡Pero estos mandiles son demasiado...! —Kise ni podía definir el "encanto" de su mandil.

—¿De qué te quejas? Es rosado y tiene una vaquita de estampado. Pega con tu personalidad —se burlaba cómicamente Aomine.

—Ciertamente tiene un aire a ti, Kise-kun.

—¡¿Kurokocchi?! —como a ellos les había tocado que sus mandiles fueran de un azul parecido al tono de su cabello y un estampado decente, podían burlarse de su desgracia.

—Este verde no está tan mal —por alguna razón a Midorina le había tocado una bonita zeta.

—Me da curiosidad cómo eligieron esto —Akashi no estaba inmutado con lo que el suyo decía: "Lover Scissors".

—Es la primera vez que uso algo como esto —a Moto poco le interesaba que el suyo tuviera un cerdito.

—Si no hay más remedio... —Yukio se tranquilizaba sobre su mandil con estampado de gatito en cuanto miró el de Kise.

—Ignorando los lloriqueos de Kise, pongamos manos a la obra.

—¡Deja de ignorarme, Hadricchi!

Y de alguna manera las cosas avanzaron más que bien con la dirección de esos expertos de la cocina. Esos mismos que no permitían que estuvieran de vagos o cometieran errores por mínimos que estos fueran.

Y aunque solo se encargaban de cosas mínimas se enfocaron en hacerlo bien.

—¡Auch!

—¿Otra vez te cortaste picando la cebolla? —Kasamatsu suspiró. Los dedos de ese chico tenían varias banditas y lloraba a mares por el efecto de la cebolla.

—Se ve fácil, pero resulta que no es así. No sirvo para esto —dramatizaba.

—Pues hasta Motoharu lo hace mejor que tú, Ryouta —Akashi era capaz de dominar todo en poco tiempo y eso incluía picar lechuga de manera fina.

Y sí, el castaño ya había picado la cebolla y Leo estaba enseñándole a empanizar los filetes de pescado.

—Mejor cállate y sigue haciendo lo que te pidieron —Daiki amablemente le metió una manzana en la boca.

—Kise-kun, me recuerdas a Navidad —sonrió sombríamente Kuroko.

—¿Por glamuroso y genial? —preguntó muy recompuesto el rubio.

—No precisamente, Kise-kun.

—¿Por el lechón que se sirve al horno con una manzana en la boca? —comentaba inocentemente Atsushi.

—Exactamente —apoyó Tetsuya.

—Está algo desabrido este lechón —se mofaba Taiga.

—Lo mejor es que esté tierno para que pueda ser apreciado —le seguía el juego el danés.

—¡Son demasiado crueles conmigo! —el pobre blondo salió de allí, corriendo a toda marcha, como un fugitivo que escapa de la ley.

—¿No deberíamos ir por él? —alegaba Murasakibara ya con la quinta de barra de chocolate en su boca.

—Regresará cuando tenga hambre. Así que le dejaremos la puerta abierta —mencionaba Hadrien sin preocupación alguna.

Las chicas por su lado se encontraban bastantes cómodas en la sala de estar, con el televisor mostrando un show de comedia y todas las golosinas que quisieran sobre la mesa de roble que yacía en el centro de la habitación.

—Espero que no hagan un desastre en la cocina —comentaba Kiyoe con una bolsa de papas en manos.

—Si lo hacen, probablemente lo limpiarán —proseguía Elin.

—Al final no nos dejaron hacer nada —añadía Lia con frustración—. Yo quería prepararle su postre favorito a Sei-chan.

—¿Está bien que comas tanto, Juu-chan? —preguntó la peli rosa con enorme incredulidad. La chica ya iba por su tercera bolsa de frituras.

—No hay problema. Cenaré adecuadamente —comentó.

—Ella es de buen apetito, más que el mío —Axelle por su lado prefería comer esos panecillos rellenos de crema pastelera.

—Es tan raro que un hombre cocine para mí —Noa torció el entrecejo.

—Ciertamente... —para Mila igual era una experiencia nueva.

—Espero que lo que hagan sea comestible al menos —Aoi era la que tenía el control remoto y buscaba algo que ver.

—¿No deberías ir a buscar a Kise-kun? Salió corriendo bastante atormentado —allí la única que se preocupaba por el bienestar de Kise, era Amaya.

—Si se pierde nos llamará o pedirá un taxi —expresó Kimura sin más.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —Lia lanzó la pregunta global a todas.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos al club que había de camino acá? Ese llamado BlackCat —a todas les sorprendió esa propuesta por dos razones; la primera, por el lugar a visitar, y segundo, por la persona que lo propuso.

—¡¿Sora...?! —esas bonitas esmeraldas rodaron. Aoi flipó.

—Me parece una excelente idea —felicitaba la italiana.

—Me gustan esa clase de lugares —mencionaba Ju con cierto entusiasmo.

—Hace bastante tiempo que no voy a uno —la francesa estaba igual de motivada.

—¿No habrá problema con nosotras? —preguntaron en armonía las gemelas.

—Nos encargaremos de ello — Noa les guiñó el ojo a sus pequeñas cuñadas.

—Sora, pero si a ti no te gustan esa clase de lugares —mencionaba Aoi en tono quedito a su hermana. Y de hecho a ella tampoco.

—Lo sé, pero sería grosero de mi parte el quedarme aquí. Se supone que vinimos a divertirnos todos —tenía un buen punto en manos. Kimura suspiró y se resignó; iría aunque no quisiera para cuidar a su hermana y a esas dos gemelas.

Para cuando esas dos se dieron color, estaban totalmente solas en la sala. Al parecer el resto ya se habían ido a ponerse presentables para la ocasión.

—¡Qué rápidas! —espetaron a la par.

En menos de media hora ya estaban fuera de casa. Los chicos no se habían percatado de su salida a causa de lo ocupados que estaban en la cocina por lo que todo marchaba a la perfección.

El club no solo era bastante glamuroso desde la fachada hasta cada pequeña fracción que lo conformaba, sino también su interior era digno del precio de admisión.

No sorprendía nada que Sora, Aoi y Amaya se sintieran fuera de sitio, incluso tras llevar ropa acorde al lugar.

—Ellas están tan normales en este ambiente —comentaba Amaya caminando en compañía de esas dos.

—Es la primera vez que entro en un sitio como este —relataba Sora. Había buena música de fondo y mucha gente platicando amenamente.

—Solo espero que esto no dure demasiado —bufaba Aoi.

Era de esperarse que esas tres mujeres que nada tenían que ver con la vida nocturna, permanecieran sentadas con un par de bebidas suaves y unos platillos ligeros para mitigar su hambre. El resto ya estaba en la pista bailando animadamente con la mirada de varios hombres sobre ellas.

—Parece que están un poco aburridas, hermosuras —Aoi chasqueó la lengua con enfado. Ya habían llegado los típicos hombres con aires de gigoló.

—Si quieren podemos acompañarlas e invitarles algo más? —el segundo miraba a Sora con interés.

—No es bueno que estén solas y menos entre tantos que intentan aprovecharse —pronunciaba el tercero.

—Agradecemos su oferta, pero la declinamos totalmente. No venimos solas y no requerimos acompañantes masculinos —expresó con recato la castaña.

—Así que se van a poner difíciles —gruñó el primero que habló.

—Está claro que no quieren nada con ustedes. Después de todo no tienen nada que ofrecerles —las miradas de esos hombres se fueron directo a la recién llegada.

—Es un 10/10 —habló uno muy sonriente.

—Olvidémonos de ellas y mejor invitamos a esta belleza a salir con nosotros.

—Lo siento, pero no salgo con hombres que usan colonia barata, portan trajes de segunda mano y no son ni un 4 en la escala de mis preferencias —su tono era dulce, pero esa celeste mirada era gélida como el invierno más crudo—. Y claro, si quisieran llenarme de buenos tratos, este lugar no está a mi nivel.

—¡Maldita presuntuosa...! —agregaba bastante furioso uno de ellos. Incluso cruzó el límite de lo permitido, cogiéndole por la muñeca.

—Ese es el lugar que te mereces —mencionó felizmente la italiana.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?!

—Además de fracasados, idiotas —mencionaba Ju con mofa absoluta.

—Claramente una máquina de electroshock —proseguía Noa.

—Se llama Mimi —mencionó Axelle, mostrándoles su Taser a ese par. Ya había usado su preciado objeto en el pobre incauto que estaba en el piso, quejándose.

—¡¿Eso es...?!

—Gas mostaza... Dicen que duele mucho cuando lo rocían en los ojos —expresaba Ju con notoria curiosidad.

Esos dos tomaron a su desmayado amigo y salieron corriendo de allí. Podrán ser bonitas, pero eran unas verdaderas cabronas.

—Gas pimienta...Gas mostaza...Una Taser... —Aoi subestimó a esas mujeres. Iban preparadas para todo y les importaba un bledo la integridad de esos hombres.

—Y yo que quería usar mi bolso —se lamentaba Elin.

—Le pusimos muchas piedras —agregaba Elin felizmente.

—Es que golpearlos no es una opción —Kiyoe suspiró con lamento—. Necesito sacar estrés.

—Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo los chicos —cuestionaba Momoi.

Aquel grupo de acomedidos chicos al fin habían terminado de preparar la cena y todo estaba listo solamente para que se cambiaran y llamaran a sus pacientes mujeres. No obstante, en cuanto se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde se supone que deberían estar, no hallaron más que el inmenso silencio.

—¿Dónde se supone que están todas? —preguntaba Leo en nombre de todos.

Posiblemente podrían estar arriba, charlando tranquilamente o disfrutando de sus habitaciones, pero nada. Sin importar en donde buscaran, no hallaban a absolutamente nadie. Y quizás eso no había asustado a ninguno. No obstante, cuando uno de ellos se enfocó en marcar para preguntar su localización, la perspectiva cambió totalmente.

—¡¿Dejaron sus celulares en casa?! —evidentemente Kise estaba en todo lo cierto. Esos bonitos aparatos tecnológicos estaban todos felizmente reunidos en una de las habitaciones.

—Adiós manera de saber dónde están…—soltó Moto.

—Bien, conocemos a la gran mayoría de ellas lo suficientemente bien para saber al lugar al que pudieron ir…—hablaba Hadrien un tanto pensativo—. Por nosotros no hay problema que estén en un sitio así, pero…no sé ustedes…—y por "ustedes" se refería a todos los de la Generación de los Milagros y a Kagami.

—Suenas como si fueran a meterse a un club nocturno o cosas por el…—Kagami calló. Esos tres sonrieron campantemente. Había dado en el clavo.

—Pero no debemos preocuparnos. Saben cuidarse y no es como si fueran a ver a otros hombres —mencionaba casualmente Kise.

—Nadie dijo que sería de esa forma. Sin embargo, eso no evitará que los hombres flirteen con ellas —agregaba el alemán.

Lo siguiente que supieron esos tres extranjeros es que ya estaban fuera de la casa, buscando el susodicho club en el que esas escurridizas chicas pudieran estar.

—Menos mal que no son celosos…—susurraba Hadrien antes de ser golpeado amablemente por Kagami y Aomine por estar de graciosito y plantarles ideas que no en sus cabecitas.


	19. Capítulo 130

¡Buenas tardes! Estoy de vuelta y les traigo una buena dosis. De momento diré, que cosechas lo que siembras y que estos hombres se metieron con las mujeres equivocadas jajaja.

 **Capítulo 130**

 **Por nosotros, por ellas, por nuestro orgullo**

Perdieron la cuenta de a cuántos clubs nocturnos tuvieron que acceder para buscar a las extraviadas chicas, así como el número de veces en que cierto hombre quiso quedarse y dejar que continuaran la búsqueda solos.

Incluso llegaron a ese glamuroso club llamada BlackCat, pero nada. No había señales de ninguna de ellas. ¿Pues en dónde se habían ido a meter?

—Hemos caminado por dos horas y nada —a Hadrien ya le dolían los pies.

—Todo es tu culpa por hacernos perder tiempo en lo que te sacábamos de esos lugares —Kagami literalmente estaba arrastrando al hombre.

—Esperen un momento... —habló Kise y todos se detuvieron de lleno—. Me ha llegado un mensaje de Aoi —sus ojitos brillaban de la emoción, aunque para cuando terminó de pillar lo que la chica le decía, volvió a desanimarse—. "¿Dónde demonios están? Llevamos más de media hora esperándolos".

—"Y como nos moríamos de hambre, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir" —proseguía Marko con la segunda parte del mensaje.

—"Así que no cometan estupideces o mañana lo sabremos" —era el turno de leer para Kagami.

—"Les dejamos la llave abajo del tapete de la entrada" —inalizaba Midorima.

—Por lo visto se encargaron de mandarles el mismo mensaje a todos —mencionaba el alemán tras escuchar todo el informe.

Fue ese divertido momento en que todos se voltearon hacia el alemán con deseos de asesinarlo. Por su culpa habían dejado la casa y ahora cenarían solos como perros.

—N—Nos tenemos los unos a los otros...Podemos tener una velada divertida. Además, ¿no les dije? Mañana saldremos temprano para divertirnos en la playa —comentó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Yo le tapo la boca. Leo tú te encargas de agarrarlo junto con Taiga y el resto lo golpea —proponía Marko y todos parecían complacidos con la idea.

—¡¿C—Chicos...?!

Después de haber liberado todo ese cúmulo de negativas emociones de la manera más sana y deportiva posible, retornaron a casa, resignados a comer solos.

Efectivamente para cuando llegaron todo era calmo y silencioso. Y por si las dudas los abordaban se asomaron a las habitaciones de las chicas; estaban en el mundo de Morfeo. Así que sin más se fueron a cenar tranquilamente.

—Yo quería cenar con Aoi —lloriqueaba Kise.

—No creas que cenar con once chicos me hace muy feliz —replicaba Hadrien.

—Mira que no la jugaron bonito —porque Aomine no era ingenuo y sabía que todo eso había hecho con alevosía y ventaja.

—Supongo que es lo que nos ganamos por ser desconfiados, inmaduros, celosos y posesivos —o que les dolía a esos chicos es que recibieran el sermón de un chiquillo como Moto.

—Al menos la cena quedó bien —comentó con resignación, Yukio.

—Mañana iremos a la playa —reiteró Hadrien—. Ya les comenté a las chicas cuando veníamos de camino acá.

—Idiota, en Sapporo no hay playas —expresaba Kagami con la boca llena.

—IDIOTA, iremos a la playa de Zenibako —le inquiría el alemán—. Así que alisten sus cosas porque pasaremos la noche y después de allí iremos a…—ya no dijo más, Kagami le interrumpió.

—¿Por qué habrán regresado tan pronto? —el pelirrojo tenía un buen punto en manos.

—¿Se aburrieron quizás? —probaba suerte el rubio con su aparente afirmación.

—Es muy extraño que hayan vuelto a casa temprano. Quizás algo pasó —siseaba Marko.

—Mañana podemos preguntarles. Más que nada por seguridad —mencionaba ladinamente Leo.

El despertar fue duro para esos chicos. Desvelarse hablando de tontería y media no fue la idea más brillante del mundo, menos cuando debían pararse a las 6 de la mañana. Así que mientras iban más dormidos que despiertos, emprendieron su viaje hacia la afamada playa.

Para ellos la travesía se resumió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus novias no tuvieron esa suerte y no les quedó más remedio que admirar la vista y seguir conociéndose. En cuanto llegaron a su destino, notaron de inmediato que el clima era más agradable y que seguramente un rato en la playa no iba a matarlas.

Haciendo que los chicos se encargaran de las maletas, ellas caminaban tranquilamente, esperando llegar al hostal en el que estarían hasta mañana temprano.

—Lamento que nos hayan sacado por nuestra culpa —confesó al fin Kiyoe. Aoi suspiró.

—Nos colmaron la paciencia y al que no entiende con palabras —añadía la castaña.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que a ninguna le haya pasado nada —sonrió felizmente Lia.

—Igual el ambiente era demasiado flojo para mi gusto —decía Axelle con desánimo total.

—Las bebidas tampoco eran buenas —apuntó Ju.

—Los de Tokio son mucho mejores —señalaba Elin.

—Pero allí es difícil que nos dejen entrar, hermana.

—¿No creen que ellos pasan mucho tiempo de calidad juntos? —Noa no era la única que lo notó.

—¿Hadrien—kun en el fondo los ha extrañado mucho y por eso no se separa de ellos? —la idea de Momoi era muy tentativa.

—Hadrien es muy ocurrente. Seguramente se divierten estando con él —comentaba amenamente Sora.

—No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que se han de divertir —la francesa simplemente se tragó las carcajadas. Sabía que esos hombres en realidad vivían un infierno.

Tras registrarse y desempacar se dirigieron a su destino turístico. Gracias a la buena puntada de Hadrien, la playa les quedaba bastante próxima.

—Ha llegado nuestro momento de brillar —el alemán fue el primero en iniciar plática. Todos le seguía el paso mientras las chicas iban un poco atrás, charlando sobre la noche de ayer.

—¿No me digas que has planeado algo? —Marko no quería más dolores de cabeza.

—No seas idiota. Es el momento para que cada uno de ustedes cree la ocasión para estar a solas con su mujer —esos chavales podían ser algo lentos o él demasiado avivado.

—Hasta que dices algo que me agrada —farfulló Aomine. La verdad es que quería su tiempo a solas con Axelle.

—Entonces piensen cómo lograr sus citas a solas.

—¿Hadricchi, no deberías pensar tú también en algo?

—Mi hermana no dejará que te acerques demasiado a Sora.

—Chicos, chicos, no estamos en la misma liga –les notificó—. No se angustien por mí, yo tengo mis propias artimañas.

Si bien esa playa no era tan amplia y espectacular como muchas que habían logrado visitar hasta ese momento, era bonita y poseía unas vistas envidiables que disfrutarían de principio a fin. Tampoco estaba de más mencionar que ya contaba con una cantidad apreciable de turistas y lugareños; cosa rutinaria en días de la Golden Week donde se podía disfrutar de una escapadilla al mar.

Mientras avanzaban entre la tibia y juguetona arena, apreciaban los numerosos establecimientos de comida que había para los que desearan probar algo local o sencillamente no trajeran nada consigo. Asimismo, se apreciaba la venta de souvenirs y equipamiento acuático.

En el momento en que llegaron a los vestidores, sus caminos se separaron. Y como era de esperarse, los chicos salieron primero.

—Tomemos asiento que esto seguramente demore un rato —sugería Hadrien. El resto simplemente movió su humanidad hacia una zona menos transitada. Incluso optaron por poner un par de sombrillas, tender el mantel y colocar un par de cestos llenos de apetecible comida.

Y aunque permanecían sentados sobre la arena, con la vista puesta en el lejano océano, pareciera como si sus existencias no hubieran pasado desapercibidas por unas cuantas miradas curiosas y que gustaban de admirar de las pequeñas y buenas cosas de la vida.

Las miradas iban y venían entre cada uno de esos despistados chicos. No solamente tenían un rostro agraciado que ninguna chica pasaría por alto, sino también esculturales cuerpos que estaban muy por encima de cualquier hombre que estuviera dentro de esa playa.

La idea de portar solamente esos shorts fue lo mejor que esos atractivos hombres pudieron haber hecho por el bien de cada fémina que se pasaba por allí y recorría sin escrúpulo alguno cada centímetro de su básica anatomía.

Bíceps que fascinarían a cualquiera y les harían desear dar un tendido paseo por la playa aferradas a sus brazos. Un delirante abdomen que merecía ser mostrado a todo el mundo por lo perfecto y casi paradisiaco que resultaba ser. Eran sencillamente la combinación perfecta y picante entre un apuesto rostro y un cuerpo de pecado.

—¿No sienten como que…nos observan? —el sexto sentido de Kise parecía haberse activado. No por nada era un modelo con años de experiencia.

—Yo no siento nada —Kagami ya tenía hambre y estaba devorando una bola de arroz.

—Quizás comiste algo que te hizo daño, Kise-kun.

—No creo que sea eso Kurokocchi.

—Llevan más de media hora y aun no llegan —Midorima era un hombre paciente, pero tenía sus límites.

—Quieren lucir bien para nosotros, déjalas que se tomen todo el tiempo del mundo —criticaba Hadrien al peli verde.

—Ha—chin, quiero unas galletas~

—¿Cómo que hay muchas chicas por la zona que elegimos para poner nuestras sombrillas, no? —Marko miró hacia atrás, hacia los lados y un poco al horizonte; había varias féminas y todas parecían muy contentas intercambiando palabras.

—¿Y si jugamos un poco para matar el tiempo? —propuso el buen Moto. En sus manos había un balón de futbol.

—¿Por qué trajimos eso? ¿Y el de basquetbol? —se preguntaba Yukio.

—Bakagami tomó la maleta equivocada y por eso tenemos eso…—nada como Aomine burlándose del pelirrojo.

—Las reglas del futbol no son complicadas. Además, tenemos el número exacto de jugadores —mencionaba Akashi—. Así qué dicen, ¿jugamos un poco mientras las chicas llegan? —todos asintieron, dispuestos a jugar con todo.

Después de haber pasado un largo rato en los vestidores y encargarse de guardar muy bien sus cosas en las taquillas que rentaron para guardar sus pertenencias, abandonaron al fin aquel sitio, dispuestas a tener un poco de diversión playera.

Y no estaban en lo más mínimo sorprendidas de que no hubiera señas por ningún lado de sus queridos novios. Así que se dispusieron a buscarles.

—Qué descortés de su parte no esperarnos —Kiyoe sabía que Kagami no era paciente, pero hubiera sido bueno que para variar se hubiera quedado a esperarla.

—Dudo que sea muy complicado el encontrarlos. No es una playa muy grande y son bastante llamativos —tanta razón en las palabras de Noa.

—Seguramente a Tetsu le encantará mi nuevo traje de baño —la peli rosa fantaseaba con los discretos piropos que su hombre le haría en cuanto la viera.

—Estoy deseando que desayunemos pronto. Quiero saber el veredicto de Akashi para esta ocasión —sonreía animadamente de pensar en el pelirrojo probando lo que se molestó en hacerle para ese día.

—Mila, no te sientas mal. Hiciste lo que pudiste…—le reconfortaba la mayor.

—No hay nada malo en que le hayas preparado esos sándwiches. La comida es comida —le apoyó a su modo muy particular la coreana.

—Muchas gracias —suspiró la gemela menor. Todas haciéndoles un rico desayunos a sus parejas, y bueno, ella se esforzó. Pero al final todo fue un caos total.

—No fuiste la única frustrada —le susurró Sora. Ella había terminado haciendo lo mismo que la danesa.

—No los encuentro por ninguna parte —explicaba Aoi. Ante sus esmeraldas solo pillaba a un montón de tías aglomeradas en una determinada área, gritando como locas fans y diciendo quien sabe qué incoherencia.

—¿Pues dónde se habrán metido? —Axelle tampoco tuvo suerte buscando por los alrededores.

—Es difícil de creer que no los veamos, siendo tan altos —comentaba Amaya con cierta burla.

Estuvieron a punto de retirarse, sin embargo, en cuanto escucharon aquel particular tono de voz, dieron vuelta a sus pasos y se movilizaron hacia esa densa área de mujeres. ¿Pero qué rayos es lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Estaban que no se lo creían. ¿Esos chicos jugando algo que no fuera baloncesto? Eso valía oro y merecía ser grabado y guardado para la posteridad. Especialmente porque resultaban un asco total y más sobre una superficie tan demandante y cansina como era la arena.

—Luego me das una copia, Noa —le pidió amablemente la rubia a la particular chica que llevaba una mini cámara de vídeo.

—Sabes que no puedo salir de casa sin alguna de mis pequeñas —sonrió felizmente mientras grababa a todos esos torpes hombres.

—Aunque creo que no eres la única con esa idea, Noa-chan…—Satsuki miró hacia su derecha con interés. Todas tenían sus móviles ya sea en modo de vídeo o cámara; estaban de lo más emocionadas por el partido.

—Ciertamente el ambiente es un poco…asfixiante y molesto —ese tono de pocos amigos surgido de la linda boquita de Lia no podía ser augurio de nada favorable.

—Si me lo preguntan, están aquí más por nada para comérselos con la mirada —espetaba Elin de mala gana.

—Motoharu es genial jugando futbol —Mila no le echaba flores porque sí al castaño, en realidad era bueno y el resto igual podría serlo si no estuvieran peleándose dentro del mismo equipo.

—Concuerdo totalmente contigo, Elin.

—Solamente son un grupo de idiotas jugando con una pelotita —refunfuñaba Kiyoe, cruzándose de brazos con hosquedad.

—Parece que son sorprendentemente populares —las castañas pupilas de Sora estaban impresionadas por la cantidad de jóvenes que admiraban algo más que el partido. Y no pudo evitar sentir un cierto malestar en cuanto contemplaba que el alemán era de lo más popular.

—Pero por lo visto ninguno de ellos se ha dado cuenta de que son vistos como pedazos de carne —mencionó Aoi con tranquilidad. Ya había pasado por momentos como esos con Ryouta y no iba a sulfurarse por tan poco.

Fue en ese momento en que Kimura se tragó cada una de sus palabras. Una tras otra y sin agua para poder quitarse esa sensación de que algo permanecía atorado a través de su esófago.

Claramente cada uno de ellos sabía muy bien que estaban siendo observados y eso no era todo. Por lo visto también les habían ofertado su nombre a esas preocupadas y detallistas chicas, porque no solamente les tuteaban, sino también los llenaban de halagos y bebidas energéticas para que recuperaran los electrolitos perdidos.

A Ryouta le bastaba sonreír un poco para que todas se pusieran a admirarlo como el adonis que presumía ser y lo peor del asunto es que continuaba con esa amabilidad condescendiente ante quienes seguramente serían sus nuevas fanáticas.

Incluso la agresividad y hostilidad nativa en Daiki y Taiga era del encanto de otras cuantas. Mismas que no se quejaban de la buena vista que tenían gracias a que iban por allí con una prenda tan cómoda y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación femenina.

Aunque Seijuurou conservaba cierta distancia de las jovencitas que se animaron a abordarle y platicarle como si le conocieran de toda la vida, no dejaba de ser incómodo lo sonriente y feliz que se le veía; como si estuviera acostumbrado a las adulaciones de otras mujeres.

Incluso Shintarou y Atsushi tenían su pequeño séquito de admiradoras, mismas que no les molestaba escuchar sus aburridas y bizarras conversaciones; porque más allá de su particular personalidad y manías, eran bien parecidos y tenían lo suyo le molestara a quien le molestara.

Kuroko por su parte parecía haber perdido esa escasa presencia que le caracterizaba por arte de magia, ya que todas esas chicas lo apreciaban muy claramente, hasta el punto de no despegar su atención de él. Y aunque eran pocos los vocablos que escapaban de su boca, parecía estar disfrutando de la sana convivencia.

Yukio estaba hecho una piedra por completo, apenas y podía gesticular palabra alguna; aunque eso no impedía que un par de señoritas gustaran de tomarle por los brazos y prácticamente restregarles sus encantos por los costados. Y Motoharu tampoco estaba exento; incluso él tenía sus conquistas y se le veía muy relajado siendo todo un parlanchín con ellas.

Hadrien era carismático por naturaleza y que fuera así de atractivo, como esos dos viejos amigos suyos, no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Y era así como ese grupo de extranjeros se encontraba rodeado por aquellas chicas, mismas que estaban muy interesadas en conocer las costumbres y cada pequeño detalle del país del amor en boca de esos franceses.

—No sé ustedes, pero repentinamente me dieron ganas de cambiar de locación. De este modo no disfrutaremos de la comida que hemos preparado —soltó casual Lia con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Opto por ir hacia la parte este. El sol pega muy bien en esa zona y disfrutaremos mejor de la comida —continuaba Noa.

—Supongo que…era una reacción obvia…por parte de ellos —Kiyoe se dirigió a desenterrar la sombrilla, importándole un bledo que casi le duplicara el tamaño—. Para que no digan que somos malas, les dejaremos las otras tres.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con esa canasta, Ju—chan? —preguntaba cortésmente Satsuki a la peli blanca. Ya se había encargado de tomar el cesto más grande y lo llevaba entre sus brazos.

—No, descuida. Estoy bien. Pero podrías llevarte la otra —señaló con la mirada el otro canasto.

—Creo que al final hemos cocinado demasiado, considerando que no tenemos tanto estómago —suspiró Elin apreciando a esas dos que cargaban con la comida.

—Siempre podemos ofrecerle a alguien desafortunado que no tenga nada que comer —la idea de Noa fue bien aceptada por todos.

—Quizás deberíamos comprar un flotador…—soltaba Amaya.

—¿Tampoco sabes nadar? —cuestionó Mila mirando con ojitos de cachorro triste a la pelinegra. Ella le afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Movámonos chicas, antes de que nos ganen el lugar y tengamos que deambular por una mejor vista —indicaba Aoi. Sora solamente suspiró, dio un último vistazo a esos chicos y emprendió la retirada junto a las demás.

Y efectivamente el lugar recomendado por Noa era de lo más apacible. Casi no había personas por allí, se escuchaba el oleaje del mar sin dificultad alguna y el lejano sol había entibiado maravillosamente la arena. Así que tendieron un par de tapetes y se sentaron, formando un compacto círculo.

—Esto sabe muy bien —felicitaba Noa. Había decidido probar lo que Lia había preparado—. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

—Mozarella de Bufala. Su sabor es único y lo recordarás para toda tu vida —mencionó orgullosa de haber preparado algo tan particular. Ella por su lado degustaba yakisoba—. Amaya, esto te ha quedado estupendamente bien. Sigo sin ser buena en la comida oriental.

—Únete a mi club —mencionaba Axelle. Ella estaba más que feliz comiendo del plato mixto de embutidos y quesos.

—Este sándwich sabe bien —felicitaba Ju a esas dos que se encargaron de esos pequeños pero llenadores aperitivos.

—Hermana, tus rollitos de sushi saben deliciosos.

—Gracias, Sora —le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Axelle, ¿podrías servirme un poco más de esa tarta? —Momoi ya le había cogido el amor a la comida francesa.

—Sabe muy bien, ¿qué es? —Kiyoe tampoco estaba quedándose atrás.

—Una tarta de queso, beicon y jamón. La llaman quiche lorraine si mi memoria no me falla.

—Bueno señoritas, después de haber degustado todo lo que preparamos esta mañana para ciertas personitas, creo que llegó el momento de disfrutar de nuestra visita en la playa —mencionaba la oji azul muy campantemente, con ese tono impecable que le caracterizaba—. Así que disfrutemos de volley playero, aprovechando que hay una cancha cerca de aquí —se puso de pie, agitando su ondulante cabellera—. Las estaré esperando chicas.

—Akashi se ha hecho enojar a la persona menos indicada —fue el comentario de Daishi en cuanto apreció que la silueta de esa chica se volvió muy lejana.

—Todas estamos igual o peor que ella —chasqueó furiosa Kiyoe.

—¿Cómo se atreven a hacernos esto? Y dejar que cualquier…tipeja se acerque y restriegue esas cosas así como así.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Para Lia esto es un insulto de proporciones épicas. Una cachetada con guante blanco —completaba Ju el comentario de la blonda.

—En eso tienes razón —proseguía Mila—. Los hombres que han salido con Lia nunca miran a ninguna otra mujer. Y cuando ella ha ido tras algún chico, ninguna mujer ha sido competencia para ella.

—Hermosa, inteligente, carismática, buen cuerpo, adinerada, una famosa modelo y que siempre acapara la mirada de los chicos sin problema alguno… —enumeraba Axelle con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Ella mejor que nadie conocía a la italiana—. Para Lia esto es más una cuestión de honor, que de celos como tal… Ya saben… Es como si un día cambiaras tu Lamborghini por un Beetle… Ella es esa clase de mujeres —alzó sus hombros tras ponerse de pie—. Así que seguramente tiene algo en mente.

—Indudablemente es así —Aoi pudo percatarse con el poco tiempo que la trató, que meterse con ella era algo arriesgado y que contaba con los medios y una personalidad torcida para quitar las molestias de su camino; una digna novia de Akashi Seijuurou—. Esas chicas han firmado su sentencia.

—No suena mala idea un partido para la digestión —Kiyoe ya estaba más que motivada. Ahora solo pensaba en que la italiana tenía un plan maquiavélico en manos que ayudaría a devolverles la caballerosidad a sus parejas.

—Cuenten con nosotras —porque Sora, Amaya, Mila y Momoi estaban más que listas para la acción.

Fue en el momento en que sus estómagos empezaron a gruñirles que les dio por apartarse de la muchedumbre y dirigirse hacia el área en donde habían dejado sus sagrados alimentos. Sin embargo, lo único que encontraron fue arena y sus sombrillas ladeadas.

Lo primero que pensaron es que alguien les había hurtado sus cosas en sus narices, pero después de meditarlo y contemplar que esas chicas nunca aparecieron, las cosas empezaron a cuadrar de una manera aterradora.

—Seguramente optaron por irse a otro lugar —el comentario de Kagami era acertado, pero no por los motivos que él ingenuamente creía.

—Un mensaje nuevo…—la voz de Hadrien fue lo suficientemente clara y fuerte para que todos pusieran su atención en él—. Esto no suena nada bien.

—¿Qué pasa Hadricchi? ¿Las chicas están en problemas? —habló con suma preocupación.

—Yo diría que es más bien al revés…—les mostró el mensaje a todos por igual. Sus caras mostraron diversas expresiones ante aquel reto.

—"Ya que han demostrado ser tremendamente populares, no creo que tengan objeción alguna en aceptar mi pequeño desafío. El reto consistirá en conseguir la mayor cantidad de números telefónicos en el período de una hora. Y ya que ustedes perderán, tendrán que usar esto. Y en el remoto caso de que ganaran, nosotras haremos todo lo que ustedes quieran por el resto del día".

—Eso en definitiva ha sido planeado por Lia…—Taiga tragó saliva pesadamente en cuanto contempló la imagen adjunta.

—"Soy un maldito insensible que voy detrás de la primera falda que encuentro" —leyó Kise con la cara azul. No quería usar esa camisa, no lo deseaba.

—Y apuesto lo que quieran a que el resto de las camisas tienen mensajes así de positivos —mencionó Hadrien, mirando a todos—. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Claramente…hemos metido la pata —suspiró Moto. Ahora se sentía culpable por haberle hecho pasar un mal momento a Mila.

—Es obvio. Ganar —el único con ese espíritu tan hambriento por la victoria, habló.

—Si Aka-chin está seguro de que ganaremos, lo haremos —el buen Murasakibara, apoyando a Akashi desde la secundaria.

—Nos están provocando. No caigamos en su juego —advertía Marko. Conocía a su hermana, sabía que algo malo se avecinaba y que el premio de victoria era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Sé que tienen miedo algunos de ustedes —mencionó para Leo y Turletti—. Pero esto es cuestión de orgullo, chicos. Están insinuándonos prácticamente que somos incapaces de seducir a mujer alguna. Un hombre de verdad no puede ir por la vida soportando esa clase de insultos.

—Esto es una mala idea, Zabeck —advertía Midorima.

—Considera que ellas podrían tener un plan en manos.

—Es muy viable, si es Lia quien ha organizado todo —agregaba Seijuurou—. Pero eso no significa que nosotros no podamos armar uno sobre la marcha y llevarnos la victoria.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, ¿qué dice?

—Apoyo a Midorima. Esto me huele a que terminará mal.

—Vamos hombres, tengan más confianza en ustedes mismos… Si se lo proponen y trabajamos juntos, lograremos derrotarlas y podrán celebrar de lo lindo —quizás la desconfianza envolvía a sus corazones, pero una parte de su inconsciente les decía que valía la pena el riesgo; eran hombres al fin y al cabo, y el poder hacer que su chica hiciera lo que se les viniera en gana les podía mucho.

Del lado de las chicas las cosas eran igualmente movidas, especialmente porque el mensaje esperado había llegado, notificándoles que estaban dentro y que la competencia daría inicio en quince minutos exactamente.

—Han mordido el anzuelo —estipulaba Lia guardando su celular entre sus pertenencias.

—Ya he traído el bloqueador solar, tal como me pediste –decía Mila con la pequeña botella en manos.

—¿Estaremos bien? Nosotras no somos buenas coqueteando con chicos —confesaba Amaya. Sora y Mila le apoyaron en silencio.

—Hay hombres que las prefieren tímidas, reservadas y con aire de inocencia —deliberaba la italiana, sonriente—. Descuiden, con la idea que les di atraerán varias miradas y lo demás sucederá sin que tengan que hacer demasiado.

—No me gusta la idea de decirle cosas bonitas a un chico desconocido, pero no puedo pasar por alto lo que nos han hecho —expresó Noa—. Así que lo haré a mi manera —sonrió.

—Me encargaré de los chicos que haya en los restaurantes, Lia —sentenció con cierta pereza Ju. Por lo visto le dio un poco de sueño estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol.

—Si eres como Marko me ha dicho, entonces esos hombres deberían de temer —se burlaba cínicamente Lia—. Axelle, sabes que no requieres hacer mucho; eres llamativa por naturaleza.

—Ser rubia será bueno para algo…Para variar —sonrió con complicidad—. Ganaremos y usarán esas bonitas camisas.

—Me encargaré del área de las canchas junto con Eli—chan —aseguraba muy confiada Satsuki.

—Cuenta con nosotras, Lia.

—Indudablemente no me gustaría tenerte de enemiga —confesó sinceramente Aoi.

—Akashi debe de entender que hay batallas que no va a ganar, sin importar lo mucho que se esmere para conseguirlo. Le daremos una probada de su propia medicina, chicas.


	20. Capítulo 131

Sé que me desaparecí unos días, pero ya regresé :v Anduve ocupadilla, pero ya que tuve un respiro, aquí estoy y les traigo un poco de salseo a sus vidas. Nada como reírse de la desgracia ajena; lo entenderán cuando lean el capítulo XD No cabe duda, cosechas lo que siembras.

 **Capítulo 131**

 **La vida se trata de apuestas**

Las cosas iban bastante bien. Los pequeños papelitos con números telefónicos se acumulaban unos tras otros en la caja de madera. Apenas iban quince minutos desde que el desafío había dado inicio y los chicos ya sentían la victoria entre sus manos.

—Kise es como la miel para las abejas —los astutos ojos de Hadrien iban y venían entre los chicos. Cada uno de ellos se encontraban agrupados—. Si seguimos con este ritmo tendremos la victoria.

—Lia cree que le dejaré esta victoria solo porque somos pareja, pero está equivocada.

—Es así como se habla, Akashi. Hay que demostrarles quiénes mandan —sonrió cínicamente—. Aunque me preocupa un poco ese grupo...—a la distancia estaba un ignorado Kuroko, un Atsushi comiendo polos y un Kasamatsu un poco aterrado.

—Sus características podrían ser su encanto natural. Solamente debemos canalizarlas adecuadamente.

Y mientras los chicos se dormían en sus laureles, esas mujeres perfectamente organizadas estaban haciendo lo suyo.

En aquella área casi céntrica permanecían esas tres chicas sentadas cómodamente sobre unos tapetes playeros.

—Lo mejor será que te ponga un poco de bloqueador, Amaya-chan —se ofrecía amablemente Mila. La pelinegra se recostó boca abajo mientras soltaba el cordel de su sujetador.

—Se siente bastante bien —mencionaba la chica. Nada como un bonito masaje en la espalda con protector solar.

—Tu piel es muy suave. Espero no ser demasiada brusca.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Cuando termines, te pondré un poco, Mila-chan —Sora tampoco quería quedarse atrás.

La escena en sí era de lo más habitual en una playa. Sin embargo, ellas lograron captar la atención de los incautos que pasaban por allí.

Miraban desde la sugestiva postura que se creaba por la peli blanca en su labor de colocar adecuadamente el bronceador en la prácticamente descubierta espalda de esa chica, así como las justas curvas de la castaña que no dejaba de sonreír y reír ante los comentarios de sus acompañantes.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo, chicas —se aventuró a decir un joven.

—Quizás podríamos ir a comer algo —secundaba el acompañante.

—Estamos algo ocupadas de momento —mencionó Amaya, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Quizás después.

—Ya que en un momento saldremos a comer con nuestras amigas —notificaba Mila, enfocada aún en su tarea.

—Así que...—Sora no dijo nada más, allí estaban esos chicos dándoles sus números en una servilleta.

—Llámennos cuando estén desocupadas. Y si sus amigas están, llevaremos a otros amigos —sonrió victorioso el chico. A su parecer había ligado.

No muy lejos de allí, había dos bonitas chicas en bañador, jugando inocentemente al volleybol. Una situación de lo más ordinaria. Pero esas dos hacían de esa actividad, algo mucho más recreativo; porque no únicamente eran bonitas, sino que contaban con los atributos necesarios para hacer babear a todos los hombres que estaban mirándoles.

—Creo que estoy bastante sudada —comentaba Momoi, sujetando su rosácea cabellera en una coleta alta.

—Ni que lo digas. Pero no hay nada mejor que hacer deporte —Elin simplemente agitó su largo pelo.

—Chicas, ¿quisieran venir con nosotros a tomar algo? —dos nuevas víctimas habían picado el anzuelo.

—Lo siento, pero no estamos interesadas de momento... Pueden llamarnos después si quieren y quizás lo pensemos —la danesa sonrió con picardía y burla. Incluso estaba empezando a retirarse al lado de Momoi.

—¡E—Esperen! Llamen cuando estén libres y prometemos que se divertirán —esas pequeñas notas las hicieron sonreír ampliamente.

A Aoi también estaba yéndole de maravilla. Para ella no era complicado seducir a un hombre y obtener lo que se le diera la gana para salirse con la suya. Por lo que llevaba más de seis teléfonos en mano. Lo único malo es que debía comportarse como una dama delicada y soportar las estupideces de los hombres.

—Ya he traído mi cuota —la castaña había llegado hasta donde permanecía aquella sombrilla y demás cosas.

—Lo has hecho excelente, Aoi —a Kiyoe le había tocado cuidar primero la caja con tan importantes papelitos.

—Ha sido muy simple. Los hombres solamente piensan con una cabeza —agregó con saña—. Ya van muchísimos —apenas notó que más de la mitad de la caja estaba repleta.

—Más del 50% han sido traídos por Lia. A los hombres les basta verla contonearse cerca de ellos para querérsela ligar —agregó haciendo un gesto infantil—. Y el otro bonche lo trajo Ju.

—¿Ju-chan? —en definitiva, estaba sorprendida.

—Yo también me sorprendí. Al parecer es muy buena haciendo esto, y también está el hecho de que es una belleza...—suspiró.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó tras poner su aporte—. Te ves y oyes amedrentada —no le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás, pero presentía que quería desahogarse.

—Bueno, me siento intimidada por mujeres como Lia... Ella es la ex de Taiga después de todo.

—Pero ella no se ha medito contigo y no ha sacado el tema siquiera. Además, tampoco interactúa más de lo necesario con él.

—Ya sé. Soy una tonta —ahora estaba enfadada con ella misma.

—Todas alguna vez nos hemos sentido de ese modo, Kiyoe —y Aoi no mentía. Tuvo su época en donde sentía esa inseguridad por culpa de Kise.

—Gracias por escuchar mis tonterías.

—¡He traído más números! —Axelle interrumpió la charla con su bolita de papeles.

—Vaya, te fue bastante bien. Seguro eres toda una experta seduciendo hombres —se burlaba la pelinegra.

—Ah...en realidad no dije nada ni hice nada en particular... Se dieron cuenta de que soy modelo y entonces todo se volvió un descontrol —lloriqueó.

—Sinceramente esos hombres son ingenuos al pensar que nos van a ganar —Aoi no quería perder, deseaba machacar al ególatra rubio y que sintiera un poco de decencia por sus actos.

Lo que había comenzado bien, estaba empezando a irse rápidamente en picada. Esa era la fatídica historia que envolvía rápidamente al grupo de orgullosos hombres.

—Estamos jodidos. Dudo que alguien llegue a notar a Kuroko. Midorima y Kasamatsu son un caso totalmente perdido, así que dudo contar con ellos... Atsushi exclusivamente le coquetearía a una persona y es a ese tipo vestido con botarga de crepa...y obviamente intentaría comérselo —Hadrien masajeó su frente e intentó no perder los estribos—. Bakagami y Ahomine son un desperdicio de cuerpo...Aunque si hacen lo que les digo pueden llegar a ser casi tan populares como yo. Leo, Marko y Akashi, creo...creo que están bien...—aclaró su voz y miró a los dos que formaban su equipo—. Motoharu, es hora de poner en práctica todo lo que te he enseñado, y Kise...deja de lloriquear, que eres...muy a mi pesar, de los sólidos de este equipo.

—¡Pero Hadricchi!

—Deja de quejarte por una vez en tu vida, idiota.

—Es que ya no hay más chicas a las cuales pedirles sus números —Moto le abrió los ojos al alemán. Estaba tan concentrado en buscar una manera de incrementar sus cifras que no notó que ya no había carne fresca.

—Podemos ir a las partes que nos faltan —recomendaba el rubio.

—Ya que el resto son unos completos ineptos, hagámoslo y salvemos al equipo de la desgracia.

Su travesía les condujo rápidamente a una cancha de voleibol playero. Allí seguían Momoi y Elin conquistando a los pobres diablos que se dejaban engatusar por sus atributos femeninos.

—Muy astuta, Lia.

—No cabe duda de por qué es la novia de Seijuurou.

—Momocchi y Elicchi son de temer.

Se fueron de allí al no ver a ninguna fémina. Pareciera como si hubieran desaparecido repentinamente y solamente hubiese chicos.

—¡Miren, esa es Axelle! —señalaba Moto cerca de la orilla de la playa. La blonda permanecía sentada, mirando sin interés el mar.

—Parece que se lo toma con calma —Kise sonrió con alivio. Una menos dentro de la competencia.

—Idiota, fíjate mejor... Está siendo acechada por esos tontos —musitó el alemán. Ese par vio a esos chicos que veían a la francesa desde lejos con bastante emoción.

—Es mi turno de cuidar los números telefónicos —se puso de pie, sacudiendo la arena y marchándose a paso consistente, ignorando que Zabeck y asociados andaban cerca.

—Sabes Hadrien, me preguntaba algo...

—¿El qué?

—¿Te le vas a declarar a Sora sí o no? —el tan directo como siempre.

—Es mi plan —soltó casi en un susurro inaudible.

—¿Por qué te oyes como si dudaras, Hadricchi?

—Son imaginaciones tuyas, Kise. Sigamos con lo nuestro.

Incluso cuando buscaron hasta la última chica que pudiera hallarse escondida a lo largo de la playa, los resultados hablaban por sí solos. Les habían ganado y por mucho.

—¡¿Cómo demonios consiguieron tantos?! —Kagami miró a su pequeña novia y esta simplemente pasó de él olímpicamente después de arrojarle la camisa a la cara.

—Nunca subestimes a una mujer, Taiga. Creí habértelo enseñado hace tiempo atrás —le indicaba Lia con esas bonitas camisetas entre brazos.

—Acepten que perdieron y úsenlas —demandaba Kimura.

—¡Pero Aoi! —Ryouta entró en modo berrinchudo.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta, Ryouta —aunque el tono de voz era dulce, el rubio sabía que estaba enfadada y no era para menos.

—Elin...—Yukio recibió esa bonita sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y su respectiva camisa.

—Olvídalo, van a estar así por largo rato —Hadrien suspiró y miró a cada una, deteniéndose en Sora; ella vio en otra dirección—. Así que ellas fueron el equipo "Kawaii"...—hacía referencia a Amaya, Sora y Mila—. Nosotros también teníamos el nuestro —decía, señalando a Kuroko, a Akashi y a Moto.

—¡Yo no soy lindo! —se quejaba el castaño. Su novia le había dado muy cortésmente su camisa, pero después se fue como alma que lleva al diablo—. Mila-chan...—le faltó poco para ponerse a lloriquear como cierto rubio.

—Aquí tienes Shintarou, úsala —demandaba con cordialidad Amaya—. Suerte con las burlas —dio media vuelta y se fue.

—¿Por qué...tienes esa cámara contigo? —Leo miraba a su querida novia grabándole mientras él sujetaba su camisa.

—Guardo los mejores momentos conmigo —ironizó.

—Supongo que también me odias, ¿no? —preguntó Marko sin pizca alguna de alegría.

—Odiar es dar demasiada importancia a algo o a alguien —aseveró—. Ya no siento incomodidad al respecto, pero es satisfactorio ver que usen esto y todos los miren —le entregó la prenda y sonrió burlonamente antes de marcharse.

—Es de tu talla, Kuroko-kun —para Momoi había sido difícil llamar al peli azul de esa manera, pero no le quedaba más elección.

—Momoi...—se limitó a mirar su camisa. Ella ya se había reunido con el resto.

—Seguramente te quedará bien, Akashi —le entregó con amabilidad aquella camisa y se despidió con su usual naturalidad.

—Tsk... Logró derrotarme...—él seguía sin asimilar por completo la aplastante victoria de esas mujeres. Él no podía perder.

—Que la disfrutes Daiki —Axelle extendió la vestimenta y el moreno la tomó de mala gana.

—Más te vale que no le hayas dado tu número a ninguno de esos chicos.

—Descuida, no hice nada por el estilo —le hizo saber. Y aunque parecía estar poniendo atención a las palabras de Aomine, su mirada y sonrisa estaban puestas en la pantalla de su celular—. Que no les torturen mucho cuando los vean usando eso —mencionaba felizmente.

—¿Por qué está tan contenta? —Hadrien también se lo preguntó.

—Lia, Mila, Elin, Il est ici —mencionaba la rubia para las tres jóvenes. Ellas intercambiaron miradas y observaron la serie de mensajes que Axelle había estado manteniendo desde hace media hora atrás.

—Seguramente Craig debió haberle informado al respecto y no pudo resistirse —profesaba Lia con un ánimo recuperado.

—¿Qué vas a responderle? —soltó con mucho interés Mila.

—Está clara cuál va a ser la respuesta, hermanita.

—¿Sucede algo? —Kiyoe movida por la curiosidad, les interrogó. Las demás también mostraban interés.

—Un viejo amigo del que tiene rato que no sabemos nada nos ha mandado saludos y pregunta cómo estamos —la italiana se tomó el atrevimiento de responder.

—Y nos ha dado una sorpresa inesperada.

—Por eso nuestro humor mejoró —alegaba Mila.

—De ahí en fuera estamos igual que ustedes por lo que "ciertos hombres" hicieron —y si a esos chicos no les quedó claro que no querían verles ni en pintura, ahí estaban ellas regalándoles una mirada empapada con su más sincera aversión.

Las chicas decidieron dedicarse a tomar un poco el sol, a relajarse tras lo que tuvieron que hacer para poner a sus parejas en su lugar y tratar de olvidarse del motivo por el que sus buenos ánimos se fueron a la basura. Los chicos por su lado permanecían apartados de ellas, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, portando esas "bonitas y llamativas" camisas de las que todo el mundo que se cruzaba en su camino se reía de la manera menos disimulada posible; y claro, también había quienes los señalaban como los hombres inmundos que eran.

Bonita manera de iniciar su segundo día libre.

—Akashi, voy a decirte algo muy seriamente…no vuelvas a cabrear a Lia en lo que te resta de vida —mencionaba muy seriamente—. Por TU culpa, esto nos pasó. Si únicamente hubieras provocado a las demás, esto no hubiera llegado tan lejos.

—Odio admitirlo, pero Hadrien tiene razón —apoyaba Kagami.

—Manipuló a todas para que accedieran a esto, llegándoles seguramente desde su ego —continuaba Marko.

—Si lo pones de ese modo, es idéntica a Akashi –bufaba Aomine.

—Admitiré que se ha ganado mis respetos por haber hecho algo como eso –sonrió tenuemente.

—No es para que te alegres, Akashicchi. Ahora ninguna de ellas nos hace caso… La comida se la llevaron y todos los restaurantes están repletos, por lo que no podemos ir a comer nada.

—Son las únicas que están disfrutando de todo –suspiraba largamente Leo.

—¿Y si vamos y les pedimos disculpas? –Moto sí sabía lo que se debía de hacer, pero no consideraba que esos hombres eran orgullosos y que en su pequeño mundo creían que no habían hecho nada malo; y por ende, no tenían por qué disculparse.

—Se acabaron mis dulces, Ha—chin~.

—Ya vaciaste todas las máquinas expendedoras, idiota –habló Midorima. El grandote estaba extrayendo lo último que quedaba de su bolsa de gomitas.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora? –la pregunta del millón, expuesta por Yukio.

—¿Y si vamos a jugar hacia esa zona? –Kuroko hacía referencia a donde se encontraban las canchas de voleibol playero—. Podríamos sacar un poco de estrés y matar tiempo en lo que se desocupa algún restaurante.

—Kurokocchi, ¡esa es una buena idea!

Por suerte lograron apañar una cancha libre y gracias a que los chicos de junto eran amables, les prestaron un balón para que pudieran jugar. Después de todo, tenían la cantidad adecuada de chicos para poder jugar los unos contra los otros.

Esos eran sus planes hasta que llegó un nuevo equipo, uno que parecía tener deseos de desafiar a alguno de esos grupitos de chicos que permanecían ahí. Y aunque parecía que iban a desafiar a sus vecinos, al final detuvieron su atención en ellos.

—Ey, ¿ustedes vienen con ese grupo de chicas, no es verdad? –preguntó muy directamente el más alto de ellos, un moreno con gafas de sol.

—Hay muchas chicas por esta playa, sean más específicos –mencionó casualmente el alemán.

—El grupo que tiene a esa bonita rubia –espetó un segundo, un pelirrojo de cabellera alborotada.

—Y bueno, creo que lo cachan. No hay ni una rubia más en esta playa más que esa chica –terció un pelinegro de coleta de caballo.

—¿Y qué con eso? –cuestionó Aomine con su voz áspera y esa mirada intimidante—. Es mi novia de la que están hablando.

—Y el resto las nuestras –agregaba con mucho valor el joven Motoharu.

—Entonces creo que es hora de hablar de voleibol –el cuarto en hablar era un tipo con un paliacate naranja alrededor de su cabeza y una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Qué les parece una apuesta, chicos?

—No tenemos interés alguno en caer en un trato como ese con ustedes —aclaraba Midorima, manteniendo su usual semblante de seriedad.

—¿Acaso los niñitos tienen miedo? –se burló el quinto de los recién llegados. Se trataba de un castaño de cabellera larga—. Entendemos que se sientan intimidados por nosotros y crean que no pueden ganarnos.

—Después de todo, por la manera en que estaban jugando, se ve que darán pena ajena y nadie disfrutaría de un buen espectáculo —mencionó el último de ellos, quien parecía ser el capitán. No había manera de que pasara desapercibido con esos lindos tatuajes sobre sus hombros.

—Está claro que los derrotaríamos sin problema alguno —expresó Kise bastante enfadado. Nadie venía a jactarse frente a él, así como así.

—Indiscutiblemente les daríamos una paliza –gruñó Kagami, torciendo el ceño.

—Haremos que se traguen sus palabras –aullaba Daki.

—Esa voz me agrada, chicos –espetó sonriente el de las gafas—. Entonces vayamos al tema. Si ustedes ganan podrán jactarse de habernos vencido y les pagaremos a todos lo que consuman en cualquiera de los restaurantes que hay por la zona.

—Pero si pierden, nos dejarán tener una cita con cualquiera de sus adorables novias; la que cada uno de nosotros elija –siseaba el capitán. Esos chicos intercambiaron miradas y comentarios silenciosos antes de ofertarle respuesta.

—Queremos que sea un juego limpio –ese fue el modo particular de Kuroko para aceptar la oferta.

Y mientras el partido estaba a punto de dar comienzo, las chicas habían desistido de permanecer por más tiempo estáticas y optaron por irse a refrescar un poco. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en la playa y tenían que aprovechar; aunque una parte de ellas estaba inquieta, especialmente por no ver a los tontos que las acompañaban.

—¿Y ahora a dónde demonios se metieron todos? –Kiyoe había terminado de inflar un par de flotadores, ofertándoselos a las chicas que no sabían nadar.

—Pues hasta hace unos momentos estaban sentados cerca de nosotras –hizo memoria Momoi.

—Posiblemente hayan ido a comer –proponía Ju.

—Pero todos los sitios están atiborrados de gente que dudo que hayan encontrado hueco –Noa estaba en lo cierto.

—Volverán después –fue el comentario de Aoi para apaciguar a todas.

—¿Han notado que hay mucha gente dirigiéndose hacia las canchas de voleibol? –Elin no fue la única que notó ese detalle.

—Quizás una competencia entre dos buenos equipos –apostó Lia.

—¿Y si vamos a ver? De cualquier modo no tenemos nada mejor que hacer y bueno…los chicos quién sabe en dónde anden…—proponía Amaya. Todas terminaron asintiendo.

Posiblemente esa decisión haya sido la peor que pudieron haber tomado en lo que llevaban de vida. No porque admirar un buen partido de voleibol fuera malo, sino más bien por lo que estaban a punto de contemplar sus bonitos ojos.

Miraron el deprimente marcador. Daba verdadera lástima; aunque lo más triste de todo era ver a esos hombres empapados en sudor tras una actuación tan patética. Estaban prácticamente seguras de que no solo era el hecho de que no dominaran ese deporte, sino que probablemente no se coordinaron como equipo y que sus enemigos en realidad eran oponentes dignos.

—Aplastaron a esos pobres chicos… —se escuchó por las cercanías.

—¿Es que como se les ocurre desafiar al equipo local? Ganaron el torneo pasado –añadía alguien más. Los murmullos estaban a la hora del día.

—Los masacraron –fue el único adjetivo que escapaba de la pulcra boca de Kiyoe.

—Tetsu-kun…—Momoi miraba con cierta ternura a su querido novio. Estaba exhausto.

—Ya que barrieron el piso con ustedes, vayámonos de aquí –decía Lia. Desde el punto de vista de los chicos ya no se veían tan enojadas y el que les dirigieran la palabra lo avalaba; una pena que estuvieran a punto de enterarse de la apuesta.

—Nos han ahorrado el viaje de irlas a buscar –hablaba el capitán, el tatuado de cabellos aguamarina.

—¿Cuál debería de elegir? Todas son demasiado bonitas –se preguntaba el de lentes de sol.

—Lo importante es el volumen, el volumen –agregaba muy motivado el chico del paliacate.

—La verdad es que la decisión es difícil –el de cola de caballo suspiró. Estaba muy indeciso.

—Creo que están algo estupefactas –habló el pelirrojo.

—Es algo normal, no saben lo que sus parejas hicieron –sentenciaba el de cabellos largos.

—¿Q—Qué…están diciendo estos sujetos? –Kiyoe exigía respuestas ahora mismo y le importaba un bledo dirigirse hacia donde esos callados hombres permanecían.

—¿Por qué pareciera como si les debieran algo y estuviera relacionado con nosotras, Ryouta?

—Porque lo está, mis estimadas señoritas –todas miraron al que fungía como líder de aquel equipo, esperando a que se aclarara—. Desafiamos a estos chicos a un partido con apuesta de por medio. Si ellos ganaban, nosotros les pagábamos todo lo que se comieran, pero si perdían…nos dejarían salir con alguna de ustedes.

Adiós a la paz que pudieron haber tenido. Adiós a su oportunidad para que las cosas marcharan nuevamente bien y pudieran estar a solas con sus queridas novias. Hola a la indiferencia eterna, al odio profundo y destructivo. Hola de nuevo a la soledad.

Esas mujeres lucían serenas, pero eso una engañosa fachada. Estaban por demás furiosas, decepcionadas y sobre todas las cosas, se sentían como un vil objeto que puede ser apostado en cualquier instante por esos infames hombres.

Pudieron haber explotado y encargarse de esos chicos por sus propias manos, porque eran mayoría y no eran precisamente indefensas, pero se les ocurrió una idea colectiva mucho mejor y que igualmente serviría de escarmiento para esos capullos.

—Entonces, ¿cuál va a ser su elección? –lanzó Lia con su tono neutral.

—Dense prisa, ya que queremos hacer algo más que estar bajo el sol –se quejaba Ju, agudizando su dorada mirada.

—Yo elegiré….—el dedo índice del pelinegro iba de un lado a otro, hasta detenerse en cierta peli rosa—. Tú serás con quien salga este día.

—Está bien –Satsuki respondió con una sonrisa.

—Yo en definitiva iré con ella –el del paliacate se inclinó por Aoi—. El volumen siempre es importante.

— _Ryouta es un verdadero imbécil…_ —su mirada trasmitía unos fuertes instintos asesinos—. Como sea.

—Creo que ella estará más que perfecta. Me gustan justo como tú –el alto de lentes le sonrió pícaramente a Elin.

—Encantada –expresó la danesa.

—Tú serás mi cita este día –alegaba sonriente el castaño clavando su atención en Ju.

—Sí así lo quieres –respondió secamente.

—Me pareces la mejor de todas, así que te quiero para mí –confesaba sin miramiento alguno el pelirrojo. Su elección fue la italiana.

—Te felicito por tan buen gusto –le sonrió con encanto, provocando que el chico se sonrojara.

—La verdad es que estoy dudoso entre dos –el tatuado sencillamente se enfocaba en las jóvenes que no habían sido elegidas.

—¡Ey, no se las van a llevar! –Kise explotó al fin. Había quedado en shock, como el resto, por la manera en que ellas actuaron.

—Una revancha aquí y ahora –alegaba Kagami. Todavía quedaba un puesto y podría ser Kiyoe.

—No permitiremos que se vayan de aquí sin haber otro juego antes –continuaba Kuroko. Podía ser todo lo calmado del mundo e inexpresivo, pero cuando alguien le tocaba las narices, no se cortaba para hacérselo saber.

—No se saldrán con las suyas –se unió a la grilla, Yukio.

—Lo siento muchachos, pero un trato es un trato y debe ser cumplido. Esto habla muy mal de ustedes –y claramente ese capitán estaba en todo lo cierto.

—Sí. Un apostador jamás se retracta de lo prometido, aun cuando pierde. Eso habla muy mal de su honor —intervino quien menos se lo esperaban—. Como la apostadora que soy, odiaría que me salieran con una tontería como esta.

—Ustedes no son los afectados, así que no tienen derecho de parlotear nada –Himuro simplemente apoyaba a Axelle.

—Así que no se metan en este asunto –pedía Amaya sin amabilidad alguna.

—Ya suficiente han hecho por este día –sentenciaba Noa.

Se callaron porque ellas estaban en toda la razón. Las habían apostado como si fueran cualquier cosa, creyendo que ganarían fácilmente. Estaban en su derecho de reprochárselo y hacer lo que se les diera la gana; pero simplemente no podían tolerar la idea de que estuvieran con otros.

Así que les resultaba imposible no ponerse como fieras ante lo que estaban viendo. Sí, sus mujeres se estaban yendo con unos completos extraños. Y lo peor, es que todavía quedaba la elección del capitán.

—Me gustan las chicas que no temen apostar ni abrir la boca para dar su opinión —sonrió victorioso—. Tú te irás conmigo, nena.

—Espero que puedas aguantarme el ritmo —se burló magistralmente la francesa, antes de emprender la retirada.

—¡Ey, Axelle! –como si perder no fuera suficiente para su persona, ahora debía ver cómo su novia se iba con otro—. Suéltenme, idiotas –bramó colérico en cuanto sintió el agarre de Marko y Hadrien.

—Incluso los que no pasamos por lo que ustedes, estamos igual, Daiki —le notificaba el alemán, con esa mirada jodidamente enfadada.

—Pero irles a montar el espectáculo solamente nos traerá problemas a nosotros. Especialmente porque ellas decidieron seguir con esto —hablaba Marko, ocultando maravillosamente bien su molestia.

—Metimos la pata en grande…y este es el modo en que ellas piensan cobrárselo…—esos temblorosos puños volvían más obvio el enfado del blondo..

—En vez de estarnos lamentando, debemos pensar la manera de hacer que esta situación se arregle —agregó secamente Akashi. Tampoco estaba nada feliz y gracias a su personalidad fría y calculadora, no había estallado como Aomine.

—Pues estoy abierto a tus planes, Akashi —mencionaba Kasamatsu.

—No creo que sea necesario que requieran hacer algo, posiblemente terminen empeorando todo —y la mirada de todos se colocó en Atsushi. Ese gigantón apenas había abierto el pico desde que se sentó a apreciar el partido.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas, Murasakibara? —quiso saber Shintarou.

—Porque claramente ellas tienen un plan —comunicó. Todos estaban sorprendidos por su conclusión—. Y de igual modo merecen ser castigados por sus actos —sentenció con esa mirada de no rompo ni un plato. El cabrón estaba burlándose de su desgracia y simultáneamente aplaudiendo las medidas que esas mujeres tomaron.


	21. Capítulo 132

Rasen ha llegado con una actualización sensualona, tanto para este fic como el de Guilty Pleasure (para las entendidas que saben de lo que hablo). Espero lo disfruten y se rían de las desgracias de la GoM por andar haciendo cosas que no deben XD Todo en esta vida se paga.

 **Capítulo 132**

 **Dulce venganza**

Los chicos habían perdido un partido y tan vital apuesta, pero no por ello iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo el día se les iba. No, claro que no. Ellos eran hombres de acción, y, por ende, analizarían desde una zona segura lo que pasaba en tan particulares citas; sencillamente no iban a permitir que esos chicos se salieran con la suya tan fácilmente.

Fue así como como ese par terminaron accediendo a la segunda planta de un establecimiento de comida, mirando todo con ojo vigilante.

—¿No crees que nos ven desde aquí? —preguntaba Kagami en tono quedito a Kuroko. Este simplemente le hizo seña de que se callara.

—Dudo que alguien sea capaz de notarme.

—Obviamente, pero…—simplemente suspiró y se quedó callado. Al menos su mesa se encontraba detrás de un pilar, por lo que no estaban tan a la vista.

—Y cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta? ¿Sales a divertirte? —preguntaba muy animadamente el chico. Sus raspados habían sido traídos y el momento de la charla surgió.

—…Umm…Lo que más me gusta indudablemente…es Tetsu-kun —respondió con esa usual vocecilla endulzada que poseía—. Y bueno, supongo que sí es con Tetsu-kun, no me importaría salir a cualquier lado.

—Y-Ya veo… Contemplo que quieres mucho a ese tal "Tetsu-kun" —su intento por conseguir información sobre ella, había fallado.

—¿Quieres que te hable sobre él? —cuestionó curiosa, inocente, pero con una idea perversa en mente.

—No creo que sea necesario —denegó de inmediato.

—Ya veo… De todas maneras, déjame decirte que es un jugador increíble, considerado como el sexto jugador de la Generación de los Milagros. Y eso no es todo… —si el joven lo que deseaba es que ella hablara, lo había hecho. El problema es que solamente conversaba de una sola cosa: Kuroko Tetsuya.

—Como que no está disfrutando de la cita, ¿no te parece? —Taiga contemplaba el creciente rostro de agobio en el pelinegro.

—Kagami-kun, si guardaras silencio, podríamos escuchar de lo que están hablando.

—Eso es imposible. Hay mucha gente ruidosa aquí —objetaba. Como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de acompañarlo, también debía soportar sus quejas.

—El contacto visual es excesivo —si antes estaba serio, ahora podría ser visto como una piedra andante.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? Solamente se están mirando normalmente.

—Tsk…

—¿No me digas que te ha molestado que haya intentado tomarle de la mano? —se burló.

—Kagami-kun, si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías?¿De qué manera reaccionarías? —ya estaba jugando con su mente para obtener la respuesta que ansiaba y así quedar bien.

—Mmm…Sinceramente…—su mente proceso rápidamente el escenario y la resolución le llegó en un santiamén. Estaba completamente seguro de la reacción final—…Kiyoe le hubiera hecho una llave en ese preciso momento y ahora estaría tumbado sobre el suelo, muy adolorido —claramente su novia no era una florecilla ni toleraba las pasadas de mano, que por algo la expulsaron de su última escuela.

—Hmm…—Tetsuya había pasado por alto la violenta personalidad que la pelinegra poseía. Así ni siquiera daba pauta para que Kagami se pusiera medianamente celoso.

—¿Quieres que los sigamos? —su voz trajo de nuevo la mente del peli azul a Tierra. Ese par estaban marchándose ya; por lo visto el voleibolista cambiaría su ruta de acción.

—La respuesta es obvia, Kagami-kun.

El segundo equipo de control no se hallaba demasiado lejos de allí. De hecho, se encontraba cerca de esa tienda de souvenirs, y gracias a que a alguien se le ocurrió cubrir cierta llamativa cabeza, pudieron perderse fácilmente entre la clientela. Eso sí, con un ojo puesto en lo que acaecía cerca de donde estaban los estantes de joyería.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos por mi hermana, Ryouta —comentaba Moto detrás del mapa de la ciudad que tenía extendido entre ambas manos.

—Los hombres pueden saber cuándo las intenciones de otros no son buenas, Motocchi —nada como ir por allí infraganti, con lentes de sol y una gorra de béisbol.

—¿Alguno que te guste en particular?

—En realidad ninguno. No me gustan este tipo de cosas… ¿O es que acaso me ves portando esa clase de accesorios? —refutó con esa mirada calma. Ni siquiera se enfocaba en el chico, solo en la vitrina en la que se conservaban los aretes.

—¿Qué tal un bonito bolso o algún lindo traje de baño?

—Los bolsos son estorbosos y por eso, imprácticos. Y no requiero más trajes de baño más de los que ya poseo; sencillamente no me gusta despilfarrar dinero de esta manera —criticó con su indiferente todo de voz—. Si esto es lo mejor que tienes que hacer, me deprime en verdad.

— _¡Pero si ya le he llevado a todas las tiendas que las mujeres aman y nada le parece! Únicamente está allí parada sin inmutarse por nada. Ni siquiera mis piropos han surtido efecto…_

—¿Te has quedado sin ideas? Puedo comprarte esto para tu próxima cita —el chico abrió los ojos cuando se percató del título de aquel libro: "Cien maneras para no ser un hombre patético"—. Descuida, puedes considerarlo un regalo de mí para ti.

—¡Pero si eres…!

—¿Y este? También puede ayudarte…—el otro grueso libro ponía: "Cómo lograr conquistar una mujer sin verse como un ruin patán".

—Mmm… ¡Quiero saber de qué están hablando! —a los ojos de Ryouta, ese par estaban teniendo una interesante conversación y él no toleraba ese ambiente "cordial" que había entre los dos.

—Pues al parecer están hablando de libros…¿Estarán compartiendo opiniones al respecto? —al castaño tampoco le estaba claro del todo.

—¡Sshhh, escóndete ahora mismo, vienen para acá! —el blondo no pidió permiso alguno y tomó al pobre chico del brazo. Apenas y pudieron esconderse detrás de los exhibidores para no ser avistados.

—¿Sucede algo? —el del paliacate simplemente enfocó su mirada en la castaña, parecía como si hubiera escuchado un ruido familiar.

—Nada —agregó secamente—. _Puedo casi jurar que escuché la voz de Ryouta. Seguramente ya estoy escuchando cosas que ni al caso._

—Ryouta, ¿ya viste para dónde se dirigen?

—¿Hacia la playa? —no cachaba el punto de Motoharu.

—Además de eso, Ryouta. Usa tu cabeza… Recuerda lo que llevaba en esa bolsa ese chico.

—Lo siento, pero no vi nada —el pequeño suspiró y sujetó el mentón del chico entre sus manos, enfocándolo hacia la bolsa traslúcida que llevaba el hombre.

—¡¿Protector solar?!

—¿Y sabes lo que eso significa, no es así? —en ese preciso instante ambos salieron a toda marcha, ocultándose entre la gente. Debían evitar que la razón de ser de ese filtro solar nunca se llevara a cabo.

Las aguas tampoco parecían estar calmas del otro lado de la playa, no con esos dos personajes mirándolo todo desde una sombrilla distante y esos binoculares en mano. La situación que estaban apreciando no era para ser pasada por alto. Por lo visto había quienes gozaban de un ingenio perverso para deleitarse de las maravillas del mundo.

—¡Ese canalla está haciéndolo a propósito! —chasqueó la boca con notorio cabreo y apretó con fuerza sus prismáticos.

—Hemos elegido una buena área para observar… Aunque concuerdo totalmente contigo, Kasamatsu —Leo se había unido al equipo del pelinegro. Nada como un poco de espionaje discreto.

—Más le vale no quererse pasar de listo.

—Vigilemos un poco más, si hace algún movimiento sospechoso, intervendremos —nada como la sobreprotección de un hermano y los celos de un novio.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que podría haber pensado…—mencionaba Elin tras haber dejado escapar ese balón playero justo hacia su derecha.

—Solamente tienes que poner un poco más de tu parte. La última vez estuviste a punto de lograrlo —felicitaba el de gafas. La danesa puso mala cara.

—Ya me aburrí de todo esto…—soltó con fastidio. Incluso se había cruzado de brazos, denotando que no iba a seguir con ese tonto jueguito por más tiempo—. ¿Nos vamos a vivir haciendo esto toda la tarde?

—Claro que no. Solamente está bien que te ejercites un poco.

—¿Insinúas que soy una vaga y obesa que requiere ejercitarse para no estar como un costal?

—Por supuesto que no —mencionó rápidamente. No quería dejar que los malentendidos surgieran tan prontamente—. De hecho, estás perfecta tal y como estás; eres hermosa, posees un cuerpo envidiable y una personalidad encantadora —halagó, sonriente y confiado de su buen efecto en las mujeres.

—No sé cómo tomar eso, si como un cumplido…o como un comentario machista que viene de un sujeto que lo único que mira de una mujer son sus pechos. Entonces, ¿cuál de las dos?

—Obviamente es un cumplido —dijo tan claramente como le era posible.

—Pues podrías haberlo dicho de mejor forma. Es de lo más plano y predecible —deliberó muy dignamente. El pobre hombre no sabía qué decir para dejarle satisfecha.

—Todo por culpa de esos idiotas que aceptaron la apuesta —es que Kasamatsu estuvo en contra de ese susodicho trato. Sin embargo, esos hombres necios y su orgullo lo arruinaron todo.

—De igual modo ellas iban a enfadarse con nosotros, aunque les dijéramos que no tuvimos nada que ver con todo ese asunto —si bien agradecía que Noa y Mila quedaran fuera, todavía quedaba su otra hermanita.

Aquel tradicional restaurante de fideos estaba ofertando a sus comensales todo un espectáculo. Uno que no se veía diariamente; concisamente porque no todos poseían un apetito tan aterrador como el que estaban contemplando. Lo único que observaban eran esas pilas de platos y a esa mujer pidiendo el postre.

¿Cómo podía comer tanto? ¿Cómo mantenía esa envidiable figura?

—Come…demasiado…—a Midorima casi se le cae la quijada contra la mesa.

—Ella es de muy buen apetito —mencionaba Turletti con sus esmeraldas puestas en la contra esquina del establecimiento.

—Yo diría que es algo más que eso…—susurraba.

—Ese sujeto parece de lo más estupefacto —sonrió burlonamente el chico—. Seguro que con eso estará más que perplejo, sin mencionar que su cartea estará mucho más ligera.

—Pues aun cuando él le está haciendo plática, ella pasa monumentalmente de él.

—No es alguien que hable demasiado con personas que apenas y conoce o que le resulten aburridas. Tiene una personalidad quisquillosa.

—Siendo tan opuestos, me sorprende que se hayan atraído mutuamente.

—Fue algo sin duda complicado —mencionó, evocando unos meses atrás y todos sus intentos fallidos por hacer que ella aceptara siquiera tener una cita con él—. Podría decirse que hay satisfacción en obtener algo con tu propio esfuerzo.

—¿N-No crees que has comido demasiado? Terminarás vomitando…—agregaba el castaño. Estaba anonadado; fácilmente ella comía lo de tres personas.

—La comida es uno de los placeres más grandes que pueden existir en este mundo —alegó, limpiando su boca con una servilleta—. Es más triste tu caso, porque prácticamente no comiste nada.

—Soy de poco apetito…—soltó con nerviosismo obvio. Lo que pasaba es que si pedía más no podría hacerse cargo de la cuenta.

—Mmm…Puedo prestarte dinero si no te alcanza —decía ella campante. Su banana Split había llegado y bueno, no demoró nada en hincarle el diente.

—No es necesario. Además, ¿qué clase de hombre hace que su cita pague cuando le ha invitado?

—Dejaré la propina para que no te quedes en la calle.

—¿A-A dónde quieres ir después de aquí? —prefería cambiar de tema.

—…A una librería…—ese hombre se atragantó con su propia saliva. Ella tenía que estar de broma.

—¡¿A la librería?! ¿Estás…bromeando…verdad? –ella debía estarle tomando el pelo.

—La biblioteca no abre hoy, así que lo más próximo es una librearía —comió su cereza pacíficamente. Ni su voz, ni su mirada mostraban cambio alguno ante los gestos del chico al asimilar su idea.

—¡¿Querías que fuéramos a la biblioteca?!

—Me gustan los lugares silenciosos acompañados del olor a café y libros —gesticuló apuradamente con esa pequeña sonrisa—. Un libro es una aventura, hilarante y refrescante. ¿Eres capaz de entender algo tan simple como eso?

—S-Sí…puedo darme a la idea…—mintió patéticamente—. ¿Pero no quisieras, no sé, ir a otro sitio más divertido?

—No estoy interesada. Los lugares divertidos para sujetos de tu edad mental involucran clubs, cantinas, sitios de enorme concurrencia humana. Mismos que me atraen, pero no me place que me acompañes.

—Eres algo…

—Ya que hemos terminado aquí —mencionaba tras ponerse de pie y colocar la propina sobre la charola que tenía la cuenta—. Vayamos a la librería, hay muchas cosas por ver y comprar —ella hablaba en serio y él simplemente no sabía qué demonios hacer.

—Lo tiene totalmente controlado —Midorima agradecía haber hecho equipo con alguien del temperamento de Marko. A diferencia del resto de sus ex compañeros, era menos molesto.

—Veamos hacia dónde va, por si pretende algo sospechoso.

A diferencia del resto de sus amigos, ellos habían tenido que abandonar lo concurrido de la playa para dirigirse hacia las cercanías, justo donde se vislumbraban varias tiendas departamentales, que estaban llenas de visitantes. Gracias a ellos, incluso alguien como Murasakibara pasaba desapercibido.

—Aka-chin, ¿no crees que deberíamos dejar que Lia-chin tenga su cita tranquilamente? —el hombre escondía su rostro detrás de un catálogo de ropa de la tienda.

—Confío plenamente en ella, no obstante, no tengo esa misma percepción por el sujeto que la eligió. Aunque no cuestiono sus buenos gustos.

—Pero si solamente ha estado probándose ropa. No hay nada malo en ello. Es lo que vivo cuando acompaño a mis hermanas.

—Atsushi, nunca subestimes a las personas. Siempre hay una doble intención tras un buen acto —indicaba claramente. El otro simplemente no parecía entenderle—. Eres demasiado inocente —suspiró. Ese hombre no le entendía.

—No puedo decidirme. Ambos me gustan —Lia ya estaba con sus dilemas sobre la moda. Ambos vestidos que tenía en manos le parecían divinos.

—El azul te quedó mucho mejor —dio su opinión. Aunque no parecía satisfacer a la chica.

—Siendo el caso. Me llevaré los dos —el pelirrojo le dio un repentino episodio de tartamudeo—. ¿Sucede algo? —interrogó con sumo interés—. Dijiste que podría llevarme lo que quisiera de esta tienda —pronunciaba dulcemente.

—¡Sí, claro que sí! No hay problema, llévate los dos, Lia-chan —soltó bastante nervioso. Más que nada por la cuenta que se volvía más grande.

—Entonces iré a probarme estos dos —sí, ya había hallado otras prendas que le habían encantado y el pobre tío de solo ver las etiquetas de los precios casi se desmaya—. Ahorita vengo —se fue feliz de la vida.

—D-Debo…detenerla…Con lo que quiere que le compre me quedaré sin absolutamente nada…—y es que a su lado había ya una pila de bonita ropa, toda deseosa de ser llevada por la italiana—. Me llevará a la bancarrota.

—Lia-chin le gusta mucho comprar ropa. ¿Por qué no le llevas algo? Puede que así te perdone, Aka-chin —a saber de dónde había sacado la manzana acaramelada que estaba engulléndose en ese preciso momento.

—Simple, porque nada de lo que hay aquí me complace para ella —reveló muy seriamente, entrecerrando sus heterocromáticos ojos—. No creo hallar una tienda que se ajuste a mis estándares.

—Yo creo que ella estaría feliz con cualquier cosa que tú le dieras, Aka-chin. No tiene que ser costoso… Por ejemplo, yo amo las gomitas de frutas, y son económicas —ahora era el turno de una bolsa de papas fritas.

—Los razonamientos simples suelen ser muy prácticos, pero no creo que sea su caso. Ella es diferente y no quiero darle cualquier cosa.

—Aka-chin, eres muy complicado~.

No muy lejos de ese sitio se erigía una bonita y vistosa cafetería que atraía a bastante público, especialmente a acarameladas parejas que deseaban pasar tiempo de calidad al tiempo que pedían menús compartidos.

Música adecuada, un buen servicio y todo el lugar bellamente cuidado. La conjunción perfecta que ponía malhumorado al moreno.

—Hay que admitir que el chico sabe a dónde traer una mujer —Daiki no es como si hubiera querido que el alemán le acompañara, pero lamentablemente las cosas concluyeron así.

—Cállate, idiota.

—No fui yo quien apostó a Axelle —mencionó para echarle más leña al fuego—. Mira, sino volvió con Kai cuando lo vio, no creo que se vaya con este chico.

—¿Tenías que mencionar a ese rubio idiota justamente ahorita? —gruñó.

—Hay muchos rubios en la vida de Axelle, pequeño Daiki —exponía alegremente—. Ya conociste a dos de los tres.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —al fin les habían llevado sus papas fritas y hamburguesas.

—Dejemos ese tema para después de que logremos hacer que esos dos concluyan su pequeña cita —sonrió socarrón.

—¿Y entonces, qué cosas te gustan? — interrogó, incluso mientras cortaba su buen trozo de carne.

—Me gustan las historias BL —comentó felizmente. Para ella aquel filete de salmón era perfecto.

—¿BL? ¿Es un nuevo género…acaso? —posiblemente en breve se arrepentiría de haber preguntado.

—Para nada —dio un bocado antes de proseguir—. Es la abreviatura para Boys Love…—soltó inocente y divertida, agregándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él por su lado dejó caer los cubiertos contra la mesa.

—¿B—Boys…Love…?¿Te estás refiriendo a….? —apenas y podía gesticular palabra alguna.

—A relaciones sentimentales o de índole sexual entre dos hombres —porque había que ser claros para ese tipo de cosas. Que no quedara duda alguna—. _Ningún hombre en su sano juicio aceptaría que la chica que pretende le guste esta clase de cosas turbias que son recriminadas por la sociedad moderna. A que te has quedado sorprendido, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera es capaz de decir nada. Con esto estaré más próxima a ser libre_ —sonrió internamente, mentalizándose que pronto podría irse de allí—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te molestan mis gustos? —clavó sus ojos en él, ansiando su respuesta.

—Me sorprende conocer a una chica que le gusten esa clase de cosas… Pensaba que mi hermana era la única —ofreció un largo suspiro. Incluso se le veía con mejor color que hace rato atrás—. Si vieras cómo se pone cuando consigue un nuevo manga, te asustarías indudablemente.

—¿Ah…? _¡¿Qué tiene una hermana a la que le gustan estas cosas?! Eso significa que está curado de todo espanto…Quizá, quizá finge ser duro…_ Una de mis amigas se dedica a hacer ese tipo de cosas, por lo que sigo su trabajo. Incluso tuvo la idea de tomar como ejemplo a mi pareja y un ex… Me pareció muy divertido "shippearlos", que hasta le daba ideas para su historia —relató con fascinación fingida—. _Esto sin duda aterraría a cualquiera y provocaría que se alejara antes de que quieran relacionarlo con otro hombre para hacer especulaciones sobre "su relación"._

—Uno se acostumbra después de tener a una loca adolescente que está enamorada de esos hombres y sus relaciones perfectas. Un tiempo no podía dejar de ver las cosas y pensar quién era el dominante y cuál era el pasivo —relató con pesar. Axelle se quedó helada de pies a cabeza, su mejor as bajo la manga había sido abatido.

— _Se me ha ocurrido algo más para que se asuste de mí y se vaya corriendo de aquí…_ Hipotéticamente hablando…si ese castaño de allí saliera con el pelinegro que degusta ese pastelillo. ¿Cuál de los dos sería el pasivo y por qué? —agradecía toda esa charla informativa que Rieta le proporcionó sobre ese mundo oscuro conocido como Yaoi.

—Indudablemente el pasivo tiene que ser el castaño. Por el modo en que se comporta con la chica, es fácil notar que no es de los que llevan la iniciativa y que gusta de complacer a su pareja; alguien con esa personalidad no puede dominar a nadie. Y bueno, el pelinegro es bastante extrovertido y no ha dejado de hacer contacto visual con su chica, así que es alguien seguro de sí mismo que no desea que las cosas se salgan de su control. ¿He acertado? —sonrió victorioso.

—E-E…Estás en lo cierto… _¡N—No puedo creérmelo, es un jodido experto!¡¿A qué nivel lo traumatizó su hermana para hacer un análisis como este?! Siento que estoy perdiendo la batalla y él me lo restriega en la cara con esa sonrisa. Tengo que planear otra cosa que sí funcione._

—Axelle tiene cara de que le han fastidiado el plan —comentó Hadrien, observando la situación minuciosamente—. Quizás por algo es el capitán.

—No sé qué tanto hace. Simplemente debería ponerse de pie e irse —no le gustaba mirar esa escena porque sencillamente sus celos y culpabilidad le podían más. Si no hubiera apostado, no tendría por qué cederle tiempo de calidad a otro—. Ni siquiera yo he tenido tiempo a solas con ella…—vaya jodido día el que estaba teniendo.

—Yo tampoco estoy feliz. Gracias a esto no he podido hacer mis planes.

—¿Ligarte a la hermana de Kimura? Ella ya está loca por ti —centró su atención en las patatas restantes, adicionándoles un poco de kétchup—. Te dirá que sí sin que te esfuerces.

—¿Lo crees? Soy un sujeto con mala fama y seguramente Aoi ya le dijo hasta lo que no de mí —soltó.

—Supongo que hasta alguien tan liberal y despreocupado le pueden algunas cosas —se terminó su refrescante soda y prosiguió—. Y si ya le dijiste lo relacionado con Axelle, dudo que haya algo más que tenga que tenerte tan tenso.

—Simplemente no quiero que pase con ella como con el resto —aseveró—. Ya sabes, está criada a la antigua y no es muy liberal que digamos. De las pocas cosas que tenemos en común, es nuestro amor por el prosciutto.

—Pues no seas idiota y punto…Y deja el tema del jamón ese por la paz.

—Es que ya sabes… Nos volvemos novios y después querré hacer ciertas cosas, y seguramente ella no quiera. Y habrá conflictos…

—¿Por qué me estás contando estas cosas tan jodidamente personales? —replicó cabreado.

—Porque se ve que eres del mismo tipo que yo.

—¿Qué demonios estás insinuándome?

—…Que no puedes pasar demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo…—Daiki ya no sabía por qué se sorprendía. Sabía que iba a salirle con algo como eso, lo sabía y aun así no estaba preparado para ello.

—¡No me pongas en la misma categoría que tú! —solo eso le faltaba.

—¿Quieres apostar, Daiki? Si soportas todo un mes sin ponerle una mano encima a Axelle, me raparé y quedaré como un monje tibetano —indudablemente la apuesta era seductora por semejante recompensa; no dejaría de burlarse del pobre chico, sin embargo.

—Tsk… Olvídalo… —denegó totalmente la jugosa apuesta. Sabía que no iba a poder cumplir con algo como eso.

—¿Ves? Simplemente no puedes tolerar tanto tiempo cuando gozas de semejantes permisos —se burló de él cínicamente.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no das el paso porque no sabes si tendrás "esos permisos"? —Hadrien comió una patata en silencio—. Kimura tiene razones de peso para no dejarte ser su novio.

—No le haré nada que no le vaya a gustar —decía muy digno.

—¡Ese no es el punto, idiota!

Y su charla podría seguir eternamente, pero recordaron que habían ido a dar a ese sitio por una razón. Y esa misma razón ya no se encontraba allí; se habían marchado en sus narices y ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

—¡¿Pero a dónde se fueron ahora?!

—Salgamos y busquémoslos —animaba Hadrien.

Únicamente había trascurrido hora y media desde que esas citas exprés iniciaron, y ya las solicitadas chicas se encontraban reunidas con el resto de sus amigas. Y claramente, sus nada discretos espías estaban cerca de ellas, previniendo futuros acercamientos indeseados.

—Al fin terminó todo —suspiró aliviado Kise. Su novia estaba más que entretenida hablando con Sora.

—Todo salió perfecto. Mi hermana logró que ese chico se sintiera frustrado por no saber qué hacer o decir para complacerla y que dejara de ser hostil.

—…Recuerdo cuando me trataba de esa manera…—oh esos dolorosos recuerdos que asolaban a Kise.

—Al final el pobre hombre salió corriendo de la librearía —se burlaba amenamente Marko.

—Normal. Estuvieron allí la mayor parte de su cita —a Midorima le daba risa de recordar al tío saliendo a toda marcha, gritando incoherencias.

—Indudablemente un buen plan de su parte —Akashi estaba complacido con el resultado. El joven al final terminó huyendo graciosamente tras ver que no le alcanzaba para comprar todas las cosas que la italiana le pidió.

—Lia-chin se compró muchas cosas. Incluso me dio todas estas bolsas con chocolates~.

—Pobre chico, seguramente lo menos que quiere volver a escuchar en su vida, es tu nombre, Kuroko.

—No creo que haya sido tan malo, Kagami-kun. Hay muchas cosas buenas sobre mi persona —defendía el chico.

—¡Claro que no! –exclamaba Taiga ya suficiente mosqueado por pasar tanto tiempo de calidad a su lado.

—Mi hermana al final supo librarse de ese hombre. Quién diría que tendría que comportarse tan exigente e irritante —Leo sonreía ampliamente. Las cosas concluyeron maravillosamente bien.

—Es bueno verla lejos de ese sujeto —Kasamatsu era ahora un hombre feliz.

—¿Sucede algo, Mine-chin, Ha-chin? —cuestionó en el instante en que llegaron esos dos mirando en todas direcciones.

—¿Axelle no ha llegado aún? —Aomine no hallaba esa rubia cabecita por ninguna parte.

—No. Ella es la única que falta —respondía Seijuurou.

—Nosotros vimos que se dirigía hacia la zona de renta de lanchas —mencionó Yukio, haciendo uso de su buena memoria.

—¿Su cita aún continúa? —Ryouta estaba algo sorprendido por ello—. Pensé que haría algo como el resto.

—Seguramente falló y quizás…—siseaba el alemán—. Como sea, vayamos a buscarla para que la traigamos junto al resto.

Ese par de hombres emprendieron la retirada, aunque no avanzaron siquiera un par de metros antes de contemplar a la personita que estaban buscando. Y claramente el hombre continuaba a su lado.

—Sí, como te digo. Él tiene un tatuaje de un dragón chino que empieza desde su antebrazo y concluye cerca de su cuello. Se le ve genial —contaba.

—El cuello es una zona muy delicada. Indudablemente debe tener un buen umbral del dolor —prosiguió—. Hasta me dieron ganas de conocerlo.

—¿A qué sí? Él es muy divertido, aunque se requieren muchos nervios de acero —comentó cómicamente—. Creo que han venido por ti —detuvo sus pasos, sonriéndole a esos dos que claramente exigían respuestas.

—Daiki, Hadrien —les saludó cordialmente.

—Bueno Axelle, me divertí mucho. Cuando vuelvas a venir a Hokkaido y te sientas aburrida, no dudes en llamarme —le proponía cándidamente—. Y chicos, ya no vuelvan a apostar a sus novias, habla mal de ustedes —claramente se burló de esos hombres por última vez antes de retirarse sin más.

—Con que te divertiste, ¿eh? —el moreno se cruzó de brazos, notoriamente enfadado. Desaprobaba totalmente que fuera tan amable con ese pedante capitán de voleibol.

—Resultó ser un sujeto divertido y con muchas desaventuras entretenidas —les dijo con cierto ánimo—. Mis jugarretas para que terminara la cita, no funcionaron —se encogió de hombros.

—¿No es divertido? Axelle ahora tiene otro amigo, Daiki —cayó del dolor que sintió cuando el moreno le dio un bien merecido golpe en la cabeza.

—Deja de coquetear con medio mundo.

—Teóricamente no coqueteé, solamente tuve una conversación decente con el hombre con el que me apostaste, Daiki —ese era un reproche bonitamente maquillado. El moreno lo supo y no dijo nada más—. Y no, hoy no hay besos ni nada para ti —se la sentenció vilmente antes de irse con sus amigas.

—…Así que Ley Seca… Esta semana será dura para ti, mi amigo.

—¡Que te calles!

Aun cuando las chicas ya no estaban tan enfadadas con sus queridas parejas, todavía mantenían su distancia hacia ellos. Incluso si consideraban como un gesto un tanto lindo el que las espiaran tanto por celos como por estar preocupadas de que se sobrepasaran con ellas, no iban a dejárselo saber tan fácilmente; merecían sufrir un poco más.

Así que mientras el resto al fin se fueron a comer, ellas permanecieron en la playa con la persona menos esperada haciéndoles compañía.

—Debí suponer que terminarías lleno de puras golosinas, Mukkun —rio tenuemente. Su amigo simplemente no se componía.

—Sabes Murasakibara, haces bien en no tener una pareja. Son problemáticas y muchas veces hacen cosas estúpidas —mencionaba Kiyoe, suspirando.

—Así puedes hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie —terciaba Lia.

—Y por supuesto, no tienes que compartir tus comidas favoritas con nadie más. Ni cuidar tu peso y esas cosas —Ju simplemente permanecía botada sobre el área, con su atención puesta en el ancho cielo.

—Estoy segura de que no disfrutarías de tener que dejar tus amados dulces solamente porque a tu pareja no le pareciera esa actitud —señalaba Noa, jugueteando con su Ipad.

—¿Murasakibara-kun, no hay nadie que te guste? —preguntó tímidamente Mila.

—Ciertamente sería interesante conocer qué tipo de gustos tienes —Elin intentó visualizar un tipo de chica para Atsushi, pero nada. La imaginación no le daba para tanto.

—Mmm… Nunca he pensado en ello.

—Pero algo debe de gustarte en una mujer, ¿no? —intervenía Amaya.

—Que sepa preparar cosas dulces como…pasteles, galletas y esas golosinas que tanto amo —relataba entre lo que masticaba esas galletas y se las pasaba por la garganta.

—¿Ese sería el único requisito? —Sora también se unió a la charla.

—Que se amable conmigo y mis amigos, que posea buenos modales y que no le importe pasar mucho tiempo a mi lado. Y, sobre todo, que no sea más alta que yo.

—¿Solamente eso? —Aoi estaba sorprendida por lo sincero que se le escuchaba. Además de que pedía cosas bastantes puntuales y particulares.

—Sí. No necesito nada más —agregó con una ligera sonrisa—. A veces siento un poco de envidia por los chicos por tener tan buenas novias, aunque ellos no sean adecuados para ustedes —su cumplido fue simple y directo, pero gracias al tono un tanto infantil que empleó, así como esa mirada de profunda sinceridad, logró que esas chicas se sintieran halagadas y contentas; la persona que menos creyeron, las apreciaba como mujeres.

Los chicos retornaron de su bien merecido receso para comer, solamente para sentir que todo lo que se habían engullido les iba a sentar mal. ¿Por qué motivo? Porque a menos de un metro de distancia estaba ocurriendo algo que consideraron imposible.

Eso era alta traición, una puñalada directo a la espalda. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que tuviera semejante descaro? Es que ni siquiera se había opuesto y lo peor, lo estaba disfrutando enormemente.

—¡¿Murasakibaracchi, pero por qué…?!

—¡E—Ellas están…! —Midorima estaba con la quijada contra el suelo. El resto se habían transformado en una bonita hilera de estatuas vivientes.


	22. Capítulo 133

¡Buenas tardes! Ya llegué y traje conmigo un capítulo bastante curioso XD Lo que me resta por decirles es que todo en exceso es malo : D

 **Capítulo 133**

 **Al gusto de cada uno**

Creer que ese amante de los dulces era demasiado inocentón y que nunca en su vida desearía ser atendido y mimado por tantas chicas de manera simultánea, fue un grave error de cálculos. El verlo tan normal y encantado de la vida al tiempo que sus parejas le hacían plática y le ofrecían ese mundo de golosinas mientras parecían estárselo pasando increíblemente bien, levantó cierta alarma. Y obviamente ellos estaban de más en el cuadro.

—…Atsushi resultó ser un verdadero gigoló…—Hadrien casi lloraba de la emoción y felicidad; todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena.

—Te recuerdo que Sora también está mimándolo —informó Moto.

—No soy un hombre celoso, Motoharu —espetó lleno de confianza—. Y Atsushi es un buen tipo —todos voltearon a verlo con perplejidad total. Suponían que al ser tan mujeriego dejó los celos a un lado por ser innecesarios y un estorbo total.

—Bueno, esa es TU opinión muy personal, idiota —Aomine de verdad estaba considerando que haber ido a Hokkaido fue uno de los más graves errores de su vida.

—Si vamos y les decimos algo, solamente se enfadarán más. Es como echarle más leña al fuego —Leo tan sabio como precavido.

—Y estoy seguro de que Murasakibaracchi no se irá por su cuenta…Especialmente con tantas cosas que ama a su alrededor —ni a él lo trataba tan bien su amada Aoi.

—Pues se me ocurre una idea, aunque no sé si sea buena opción…—todos estaban atentos a lo que el italiano fuera a decirles—. Podríamos buscarle alguna chica o cita para que no sea el único que esté solo.

—Aprobado —Akashi había dado el visto bueno y todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

Y al tiempo que esos chicos se retiraban temporalmente con una serie tarea en manos, las féminas estaban sumamente interesadas en lo que el chico les comentaba. Es que no se esperaban que les relatara algo como eso.

—De modo que la conociste en la tienda de golosinas —Axelle se veía un tanto pensativa al respecto.

—Ambos íbamos por la misma marca de panecillos. Y sin querer tomamos la caja al mismo tiempo —mencionó con una tenue sonrisa de alegría.

—Así que es fanática de las cosas dulces como tú —Amaya escuchaba el relato más que interesada. El resto estaba igual.

—Fue algo así como un flechazo inmediato —soltó emocionada Lia—. ¡Eso es tan romántico!

—¿Y cómo era ella? —la curiosidad picó a ambas gemelas.

—Tenía una bonita sonrisa. Era agradable —dijo como podía, ya tenía la boca llena de gomitas ácidas.

—Espero podamos conocerla —expresó Sora. Por alguna razón estaba emocionada por conocer a la chica que llamó la atención del peli morado.

Al fin llegaron a una zona en la que consideraron podrían probar suerte y seleccionar a la afortunada que consolaría el solitario corazón de Murasakibara. Así que se posicionaron justo en el centro, para tener una panorámica de todo el sitio y comenzaron a dar sus propuestas.

—Esa del bañador rojo parece muy buena opción —Seijuurou fue el primero en nominar. Instintivamente todos enfocaron su atención en la susodicha.

—Parce una mujer culta —espetó Kise, agudizando su mirada para tratar de leer el título que poseía el libro.

—Pone "Geometría Analítica Avanzada"… Mi vista es muy buena, Kise —se jactaba Hadrien.

—Pero ¿quién viene a la playa a leer esa clase de cosas? —Motoharu no comprendía a las chicas o específicamente hablando, a esa mujer.

—Supongo que eso no le molestara a Murasakibara-kun. Aunque…

—Creo que es imposible que congenien —advertía el danés—. ¿Ya vieron lo que está comiendo?

—Seguramente lo obliga a seguir una dieta rica en vegetales y le prohíbe los dulces —Kasamatsu sabía del poder de convencimiento de las mujeres.

—Así que está descartada totalmente —sentenciaba Kagami sin mayor dilación.

Habrían de pasar no más de cinco minutos antes de que alguien ofertará a una posible pareja del grandote.

—¿Qué les parece ella? No luce como alguien que se preocupe por las calorías —Taiga fue el siguiente en aportar su granito de arena a la noble causa.

—No lo sé, Kagamicchi….Creo que come…demasiado…—la joven en cuestión tenía un mundo de comida frente a ella y los degustaba felizmente sentada y con una cerveza en mano.

—Más allá de su apetito, luce como alguien que le atraería a Atsushi —el alemán ya conocía a su grandote amigo como para salir con comentarios como esos—. Podría funcionar.

—¿Pero se dan cuenta de que entre los gastos de Atsushi por sus dulces y los que ella genere por su amor por la comida, será algo así como su perdición financiera? —Marko tocó un buen punto—. Dudo que alguno quiera renunciar a su amor incondicional por el otro.

—La gente que se obsesiona con esta clase de cosas, es difícil que lo deje y más por un tercero —¿por qué Kuroko estaba mirando a Kagami y a Aomine? ¿Cuál era su motivo? ¿Les estaba echando una pedrada acaso?

—Creo que te has buscado alguien que es tu versión femenina, Bakagami —y posiblemente Daiki tuviera razón.

—Una relación como esa está condenada al fracaso absoluto —expresó explícitamente Akashi. Si él lo decía es porque tenía la jodida razón.

—¿Y qué hay de aquella joven de allí? La que está recogiendo caracolas —Midorima, sin más remedio, eligió.

—¿Otra vez con tu fetichismo de las mayores, Shintarou?

—¡Claro que no, Akashi!

—A mí parecer es muy buena —Ryouta dio su sello de aprobación.

—Posee la altura adecuada y es bonita —Hadrien asintió y felicitó al peli verde—. Pensaba que haber elegido a Amaya había sido un golpe de buen gusto fortuito.

—Parece normal —agregaba Taiga—. Y al parecer tiene una buena amiga.

—Las amigas pueden ser una gran aliada o tu peor enemigo —Turletti sabía de eso; ya había pasado por malos momentos por no ser del agrado de las amigas de sus ex parejas.

—Seguramente nuestro Atsushi se la echa en la bolsa —si ya se había ganado a sus novias, ¿por qué no a una más? Era así como pensaba el buen alemán.

—Saben… creo que son demasiado cercanas —la cara de Yukio estaba rápidamente poniéndose roja como la grana. Y cuando le dieron otro vistazo a la joven, entendieron el porqué.

—Olvídalo viejo, va a odiarlo en cuanto lo conozca —Zabeck parpadeó un par de veces antes de asimilar lo que sus dorados ojos estaban admirando—. ¡Está claro que son algo más que súper mejores amigas!

—¡Se están….! —Motoharu ya no venía nada más, Ryouta le había cubierto los ojos.

—¡Motocchi, no debes ver esta clase de cosas! —claro, él sí podía admirar la escena sin problema alguno.

—Esta clase de experiencia es nueva para mí.

—Akashi-kun, me daría miedo de que dieras una respuesta diferente.

—¡Y ustedes cuatro dejen de estar de pervertidos y con esa cara de idiotas! —soltó "amablemente" el italiano mientras les daba unas "suaves patadas" a esos pasmados hombres que seguían tontos por haber visto a dos chicas demostrarse su cariño.

—Maldito puritano que no sabe de los placeres terrenales…—el alemán sobaba su espalda. Él igual que Aomine, Kasamatsu y Kagami.

—¡Soy tu senpai, respétame mocoso! —Yukio le devolvió el gesto al castaño. Era tan raro ver al pelinegro golpear a alguien que no fuera Kise.

—Golpéalo más —demandaba el moreno.

—Idiota, pegas como una mula —a Kagami le había tocado un seco puñetazo en su estómago.

—Haciendo esto a un lado… ¿Qué tal la chica de allá? Es bastante agraciada y no parece tener gustos diferentes —Ryouta habló y todos analizaron a la nueva prospecto.

—Oh, está jugando a eso que los japoneses aman hacer en verano…—decía Leo intrigado por el afán de los nipones en romper una sandía con un bat para después comerla.

—Yo quiero hacer eso —soltó tal cual niño chiquito, Marko.

—Yo también —terciaba Hadrien. Todos les miraron como bichos raros; extranjeros al fin y al cabo.

—¿No creen que le está dando demasiado duro a esa pobre sandía? —cuestionó Moto. No quería ser esa fruta por nada del mundo.

—Creo que ya no es comestible siquiera…—Shintarou empezaba a temer por esa mujer. Era demasiado violenta.

—Por lo visto, Kise-kun eligió a alguien que inconscientemente le recuerda a Kimura-kun —Kuroko el analista se hizo presente—. Ya saben que tiene ciertos y extraños fetiches.

—Ah, hablas de su masoquismo. Sí, posiblemente tengas razón. Pero a Atsushi no creo que le guste eso, así que está descartada —Hadrien continúo con las bromitas de Tetsu.

—No a todos nos gusta el maltrato físico, idiota —Kasamatsu le dio su bien merecida patadita.

—Dejando a un lado el caso perdido que es Ryouta, enfoquémonos en lo que estamos —pedía Akashi a todos. Nuevamente Kise fue ignorado en su lloriqueo.

—¿Y qué tal ella? Luce bastante bien y no parece ni violenta, ni lesbiana, ni ñoña, ni troglodita —el alemán ya se estaba tardando en nominar a su favorita

—Me da miedo el contemplar que has elegido tan bien –el peli blanco simplemente no podía pasar la oportunidad para burlarse.

—No creo que sea buena influencia para Atsushi —habló Moto.

—Solamente se está tomando una cerveza, no es para tanto.

—Sí, bueno, también tiene un cigarrillo en su otra mano —señalaba Kagami.

—Sería total contraproducente —remarcaba Akashi y todos estaban de acuerdo con él; menos Hadrien.

—Malditos moralistas…

—¿Y la de allí? Esa pelirroja —Moto sorprendió a todos por sus buenos gustos.

—Te felicito por tan buena elección –el alemán sonría de oreja a oreja—. Fácilmente es copa D, es tan alta como Ju y claramente se ve que le gusta cuidar su apariencia… Una pelirroja ardiente con una mirada seductora.

—¿Siempre es así cuando busca mujeres? —preguntó casual Yukio.

—Está siendo decente porque están aquí —respondía Turletti tras suspirar.

—¿Y cómo demonios podrá hacer que una mujer como esa le haga caso siquiera? —Daiki no se imaginaba a Murasakibara cautivando a esa mujer ni de coña.

—Ese es un buen punto, Aominecchi. Podríamos darles consejos y rezar porque todo salga bien…

—Necesitaríamos algo más que eso con ese idiota de los dulces.

—Si alguien como Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun lograron que dos chicas como Kiyoe-kun y Axelle-kun les hicieran caso y se interesaran por ellos sentimentalmente hablando, no creo que Murasakibara-kun tenga problemas con esa chica.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —los intentos de esos dos ases de Tokio por darle su escarmiento a Kuroko por ofenderlos tan abiertamente, fueron inútiles.

—Mmm… Creo que será una misión imposible —Hadrien analizó mejor la situación y sin importar lo que pensara, Atsushi simplemente no iba a estar a la altura—. Hasta a mí me costaría conseguirla.

—Mejor sigamos el plan B —mencionaba el rubio. Y ese consistía en comprarle las golosinas suficientes para que Murasakibara se enfocara en ellas, muy lejos de sus chicas.

Para cuando llegaron, las chicas no estaban en donde las habían dejado, sino también el ambiente estaba de lo más movido. La llegada de la tarde no solo había logrado que se dieran cuenta de que las horas habían volado, sino que también significaba que el ambiente en la playa estaba por ponerse mucho mejor.

Se escuchaba la movida música colarse desde una sola dirección. La misma que marcaba el camino que debían de seguir.

Las golosinas se fueron contra el suelo por buenas razones que no sabían cómo asimilar adecuadamente.

Quien pensara que Murasakibara no podía divertirse y gozar del ritmo de la música, en este momento estaba tragándose sus palabras. Es que estaba allí, en medio de esa pista improvisada rodeado ni de nada menos que por ciertas chicas. Incluso alguien como Aoi que no era partidaria de ese tipo de cosas, estaba intentando ambientarse tanto por el hecho de que Sora le ayudaba a bailar de manera más espontánea, como por Mila, que también la había llevado a la pista.

Amaya que apenas se acostumbraba a ese mundo no estaba incomoda en lo más mínimo, Noa y Lia se encargaban de orientarla adecuadamente.

Y bueno, estaba de más decir que Axelle y Ju parecían estar en su ambiente nativo y no les incordiaba que muchas miradillas se fueran hacia ellas y su excelente maestría para el baile.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que iba a haber fiesta? No se diga más —a Hadrien esas cosas le podían mucho, así que sin más se fue en busca de alguna bebida y se unió al alegre ambiente.

—Así es como debe de ser una visita a la playa —Marko tampoco se resistía a esos tópicos, y se fue de allí junto con Motoharu y Leo. Ellos sí sabían cómo divertirse.

—Se han ido…—suspiró Kise. Aunque sus doradas pupilas observaban a Aoi y sus torpes movimientos en un intento casi fallido de bailar; pero admitía que le gustaba apreciar esa facete nueva en su persona.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora? —cuestionaba Yukio, claramente embobado en su novia, quien se movía bastante bien.

—Unirnos a la fiesta —Akashi, sorprendiéndoles de maneras inesperadas.

A Kise no le había costado trabajo alguno incorporarse a la fiesta. Lo verdaderamente difícil había sido el no ser hostigado por las damiselas que le reconocieron y quisieron coquetearle; una ventaja que Aoi estuviera cerca y les indicara sutilmente que ese hombre no venía solo.

—Nunca creí vivir lo suficiente para verte bailar, Aoi —mencionó con esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que adornaba sus labios cada que le dirigía la palabra.

—Cállate —bufó, atravesándole con una miradilla digna de ella—. No estoy haciéndolo por gusto. Es que no podía dejar sola a Sora y que alguien intentara sobrepasarse.

—Igual es genial que intentes cosas nuevas –y ahí estaba una vez más ese bonito tono que tanto le calaba y doblegaba su orgullo—. Disculpa por lo de la mañana, fui un completo idiota y me dejé llevar —expresó tan sinceramente que la castaña se quedó callada y no dijo nada.

—…Qué injusto eres…—odiaba que tuviera ese poder sobre ella. Aunque tampoco podía negar que lo extrañó en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en guerra.

—Vamos, podemos bailar algo menos movido —la pobre chica fue tomada por sorpresa. La había cogido de la cintura y tomaba su mano libre entre la suya; nada como un baile entre pareja, con la distancia dictada en centímetros.

—¡Ryouta! —se ruborizó tenuemente. Estaba demasiada próxima al blondo que podía sentir prácticamente su respiración sobre sus labios—. Tonto.

—¿Por ponerme un poco romántico? —siseó, agudizando su mirada. Ella le piso el pie a propósito para que dejara ese rollo y cesara de avergonzarla y hacerle pensar cosas cursis.

Marko por su lado le había pedido a cierta amiga suya permiso para que le dejara llevarse consigo a Ju y pudieran disfrutar un poco de la fiesta en pareja.

—Sé que mi comportamiento ha sido espantoso en este día, Ju. Pero nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir mal al respecto, sabes…—ya no podía seguir hablando, no cuando ella había decidido ofertarle su opinión a través de un pausado pero profundo beso.

—Tú no eres tan inconsciente como el resto de tus amigos, así que está bien…—le susurró. Ya se había encargado de hacer de su baile algo más lento. Era como un pequeño vals entre ambos.

—Eres la primera que no arma todo un drama por Axelle, ¿sabes?

—La conozco desde hace años y estuvimos dándonos ánimos mutuamente después de que nos rompieron el corazón —mencionó sin emoción alguna al respecto.

—Sí, creo que eso es de gran ayuda —sonreía de oreja a oreja, ella simplemente le devolvió el gesto.

—Sería divertido que de vez en cuando fueras un poco más celoso —notificó deliberadamente.

—Sabes que no puedo —se disculpó—. Además, tú los mandas directo a la "friendzone". Como lo hiciste conmigo el año pasado —mencionó casual.

—Había que ponerte a prueba —bromeó cínica.

Yukio por su lado estaba totalmente inmóvil. Sin importar lo mucho que le animara su pareja para que se pusiera a bailar, sencillamente la rigidez no le abandonaba y claro, tenerla tan cerca tampoco estaba ayudándole.

—¿No me digas que tienes nervios? —inquirió divertida—. Vamos Yukio, debes recompensarme por tu mal comportamiento.

—¡Yo lo…lo…l—lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esa clase de cosas! —tartamudeó como si apenas aprendiera a hablar. Y claro, también estaba algo rojo; ella estaba muy cerca con ese lindo traje de baño.

—Si sigues así no te perdonaré por dejar que otras mujeres se te estuvieran restregando —le reclamó claramente y él suspiró, sintiéndose miserable; después de todo lo que esa chica le soportaba y le salía con una bajeza como esa.

—Haré lo que me pidas para que me perdones, Elin —mencionó, ya recompuesto y sonriéndole.

—Dame un beso —pidió. Él por su lado abrió los ojos a no más poder.

—¡¿B—Besar…Besarte?! —es que él nunca había hecho algo como eso. Ella siempre la de la iniciativa, siempre.

—Si lo haces, retiraré mi ley de hielo contra ti, Yukio —él sabía que hablaba muy en serio, pero lo que le pedía era complicado para él sabiendo cómo reaccionaba ante las mujeres. Pero se estaba quedando sin opciones.

—E—Está bien…—tomó aire hasta donde sus pulmones se lo permitían. Hizo de sus manos temblorosos puños y miró fijamente a su chica. Solamente sentía cómo se le aceleraba el corazón con cada paso que daba hacia ella; sin embargo, debía de ser firme—. N—No soy…demasiado bueno, así que no…te burles —pidió notoriamente apenado.

—Claro que no —le ofertó una sonrisilla.

—B—Bien…—ya estaban a nada de distancia y podía apreciar detalladamente el rostro de la danesa. Ella era sencillamente hermosa y se sintió aún más nervioso.

—Vamos Yukio, me impaciento —mencionó pícaramente. Al otro el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho—. Me alegra que no hayas perdido uno de tus mayores encantos —lo siguiente que experimentó fue la suavidad de esos labios con los suyos. Había sido prácticamente efímero, pero lo había disfrutado—. Tontito —el pobre chico estaba anonadado y tembloroso; demasiado para un solo día.

Kagami indudablemente no servía para el baile porque ya había pisado a Kiyoe en más de una ocasión y esta simplemente le devolvía la gracia golpeándole el abdomen.

—Tarado, fíjate por dónde mueves tus enormes pies —le gruñó.

—Tú fuiste la que quería que bailara, ¿no? —chasqueó.

—Pensé que habías mejorado —se quejó—. Eres un idiota troglodita, hasta el tonto de Ahomine es mejor hombre que tú.

—¿Ah?¡¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo?! ¡Es un maldito pervertido que solo piensa en grandes pechos!

—Pues ese pervertido está intentando arreglar sus cosas con Axelle, no como "otro" que conozco.

—Tsk… Eres una pesada —suspiró con cansancio. Esa chica le sacaba de sus casillas fácilmente—. Ya, lo siento… Lamento haberme dejado llevar por esas chicas y haberte apostado como si fueras moneda de cambio —cabía mencionar que lo dijo de mala gana y torciéndole la cara.

—Al menos regálame flores o algo, gran idiota.

—Yo no sé de esas cosas —aulló. Aunque inmediatamente sonrió solamente para llevar a cabo su pequeña travesura. Ahora su escandalosa novia estaba calladita, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios.

Lo único que ella sabía es que estaba siendo alejada de la pista de baile sin que pudiera ejercer lucha alguna. La habían tomado del brazo repentinamente que para cuando reaccionó se encontraba apreciando esos hermosos ojos azules.

—Daiki, quiero seguir bailando. Así que lamento mucho que a ti no te guste, pero…—él era de esos que tomaban lo que deseaban cuando querían y del modo que más les placiera. Esa era la razón principal por la que había pasado de sus palabras a sus labios.

—No me hace gracia que todos ellos te estén mirando de esa manera y no va a terminar este día sin tener mi tiempo a solas contigo —aseveró seriamente—. Así que te quedarás aquí te guste o no —antes de que un monosílabo pudiera escapar de sus labios, ya había logrado que se sentara sobre la suave arena, entre sus piernas y envolviéndole entre sus brazos.

—Pues deberías decirle eso a todas esas chicas que querían atenderte hace unas horas atrás —de repente sintió sobre su hombro su mentón. Allí estaba esa mirada burlona, mosqueándole.

—Olvida eso, ¿quieres? No me interesa ninguna otra mujer —su cintura había sido rodeada por los brazos del moreno. En definitiva, él no iba a dejarla ir hasta que así lo quisiera.

—Estoy esperando mi disculpa, Aomine Daiki —mencionó alegremente. Su novio por su lado únicamente torció el ceño. Las disculpas no iban bien con su orgullo.

—No volverá a pasar si tú no le coqueteas a todo hombre que se te cruce en el camino.

—¿Estás amenazándome? Tienes agallas —soltó, desviando su mirada con enfado—. Coquetearé con quien yo quiera si sigues con esa mentalidad y sabes que hablo en serio.

—Lo sé, eres una vengativa de lo peor —suavizó un poco su voz y respiró hondamente—. No volverá a pasar —sintió la cabeza de la rubia descansando sobre su pecho; esa era su manera de aceptar su particular disculpa.

—Calla, tú me haces ser así —confesó sin mucho ánimo.

—Entonces está bien que seas de ese modo —claramente estaba sonriendo con orgullo por ponerle en tan precaria situación.

Incluso alguien como Hadrien estaba disfrutando del entorno aun cuando había parejitas por doquier. Por lo menos contaba con una amena compañía que estaba en el mismo predicamento que él.

—Es bueno ver que todos han logrado reconciliarse —sus castañas miradas iban entre cada parejita. Todos estaban en paz al fin.

—A Kuroko le bastó con una disculpa y llamarle al fin por su nombre de pila —le dio un trago a su naranjada preparada y prosiguió—. Akashi como siempre, con el buen verbo. Midorima al menos es bueno disculpándose —todavía le daba risa el recordar al enorme tirador hacer esa reverencia para pedirle perdón a Amaya—. Motoharu sabe cómo arreglar sus problemas y bueno, Leo es Leo y es imposible no disculparlo.

—Tus amigos son muy divertidos y particulares Fue una gran idea el venir al viaje. Gracias por invitarme —expresó. Su mirada estaba puesta sobre el contenido de su vaso plástico.

—No hay de qué. Este viaje es más divertido entre más seamos —sonrió ampliamente—. Me alegra que te la estés pasando bien, aun con las locuras que has visto y a las cuales seguramente no estás acostumbrada.

—Descuida, no es cosa del otro mundo.

—Aprovechando que tu hermana no está atenta, ¿te parece si bailamos un poco? —le invitó. Ella se quedó sin ideas durante unos largos segundos antes de sacudir su cabeza; se sentía ridícula.

—P-Por supuesto —fue así como se aproximaron nuevamente hacia la pista, lejos del campo de visión de Aoi y Kise.

—Seguramente solamente sabes bailes de salón —ella asintió apenada. Él tan bueno para esos temas y ella tan torpe—. Así que hagamos eso —Sora se sentía nerviosa, teniendo tan cerca al chico mientras le guiaba y podía oler su loción en combinación con su piel; demasiado para su frágil corazón.

—E-Eres bueno para esto también –le felicitó.

—Mi hermana me obligaba a que fuera su pareja de salón —recordó con desgano—. Es por eso más que nada.

—Imagino cómo debiste de haberte divertido —se burló.

—Era como ver crecer el pasto —le siguió el juego—. Esto sin duda es más entretenido. Únicamente espero que ninguno haga nada para que esas mujeres quieran volvernos a poner esas camisas.

—Lia es muy ingeniosa y astuta.

—Si eres lista, no la harás enfadar. Le gusta hacer llorar a las chicas —mencionó entre una mezcla de seriedad y broma.

—¿De verdad? Me parece muy buena gente, alegre y dedicada.

—…Estás rodeada de gente cuya apariencia es engañosa —habló tanto por sus amigos como por él mismo.

Para cuando la noche había caído, parecía ser que se llevaría a cabo un pequeño pero concurrido evento. Uno que muchos no deseaban perderse, especialmente por el premio que ofertaban y claro, el método que se emplearía para acceder a este.

Pero esto podría pasar desapercibido por ellas, sino fuera porque hubo alguien que empezó a desafiar a un par de chicas.

—Estoy segura de que si tuviéramos una competencia entre las dos, ganaría.

—¿Tan segura estás de ello, Ju? —lanzaba Axelle con una sonrisa burlona.

—Así que una competencia de Shots —Lia contempló que ya había empezado la ronda de los chicos. Nunca había participado en algo como eso—. Participemos, Axelle. Quiero intentarlo.

—¿Estás segura, Lia? —Elin no se lo creía.

—Por supuesto. Suena bien…Nada como competir entre nosotras.

—Yo también quiero intentarlo —decía animosa Mila.

—No tengo demasiado aguante con las bebidas alcohólicas —suspiraba Noa. Eso le quitaría ventaja.

—Hagámoslo por diversión, chicas —incluso Momoi deseaba participar. ¿Pero cómo no? Estaba demasiado feliz de que Tetsu al fin la llamara por su nombre de pila.

—¿Qué dices Aoi, te nos unes? –curioseaba la francesa.

—Mmm…. No soy fanática de estas cosas, no obstante…—en cuanto miró la jugosa cantidad de dinero que daban a quien aguantara más shots, las cosas cambiaron. Aún tenía pendientes que pagar—. Creo que participaré.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado ahora? —Kagami no se fiaba de ese grupo de mujeres y mucho menos cuando se aproximaron hacia esa especie de barra libre improvisada.

—Van a participar en el concurso de shots —Hadrien siempre iba un paso delante de todos.

—Recuerdo cuando participamos en uno —relataba Marko con plena calma.

—Han tenido una vida…muy salvaje —soltó temeroso Kise.

—No podemos dejar que participen en algo como eso —Yukio velaba por la seguridad de su danesa.

—Demasiado tarde, ya se inscribieron y el concurso está por comenzar —les notificaba el alemán. En ese momento todos notaron a esas descaradas mujeres sentarse al tiempo que iban colocando esos condenados vasos llenos de tequila.

—¡Aoi! —gritó inútilmente Ryouta. La ronda había dado inicio teniendo a Sora de árbitro; claramente la castaña no la iba a dejar participar.

Era una apuesta contra reloj. Era ver cuántos caballitos se empinaban en un período de cinco minutos. Algo así como una manera rápida y efectiva de subir los niveles de metanol en la sangre.

Los chicos solamente podían mirar estupefactos la fiera competencia. Ninguna quería ceder ya fuera por orgullo o por el premio. Solamente veían cómo los vasos se vaciaban.

—Lo veo y no lo creo…—Motoharu no sabía quién le daba más asombro, Mila o su hermana.

—Ju tiene bastante aguante para estas cosas. Aunque no sé si eso sirva para el tequila —el italiano notó que su novia iba en los cuatro primeros puestos.

—Axelle está dando la batalla —parpadeaba Aomine perplejo.

—Lia tampoco lo hace nada mal —habló Akashi.

—Mi hermana está que arrasa —Moto le echaba porra a su novia y hermana con enorme ahínco.

—Pero quien sin duda me tiene sorprendido…es Amaya —a Hadrien estaba a punto de caérsele la quijada al suelo—. Ella no parece esa clase de chica.

La campanilla de término resonó, dejando a un sorpresivo ganador.

—¡La ganadora indiscutible es Miura Amaya! —habló el organizador fuerte y claro. Todos aplaudieron a la joven.

—La garganta me quema un poco —murmuraba tras dirigirse hacia los chicos. Aparentemente las demás querían permanecer un tiempo más sentadas a la barra; y eso no era una buena señal.

—¿No está sin ligeramente…mareada, Amaya? —interrogó un Midorima incrédulo de verla en todos sus sentidos.

—Aunque suene raro, sí, lo estoy. Pero no sé si sea el mismo caso para cada una de ellas —indicó, viendo de soslayo a sus amigas.

—Vayamos a ver cómo están —proponía Motoharu.

Era imposible que esas chicas no experimentaran secuelas después de haber consumido tanto alcohol en tan breve período de tiempo. Era casi un hecho de que al menos estarían mareadas y desconcertadas. Y bueno, no les quedaba más elección que sacarlas de allí.

—Andando, Axelle. Tenemos que irnos ya —el moreno movía a la somnolienta chica que quería dormirse sobre la barra.

—No quiero caminar, así que llévame cargando —soltó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y pegándose al moreno tal como estrella del mar a una roca marina.

—Maldita sea, estás…borracha —suspiró. Sabía de qué iba a ser la noche.

—Aoi, hora de irnos al hostal —la chica a diferencia del resto estaba sentada de frente, clavando su mirada en el blondo.

—Debes pedirme las cosas con mayor amabilidad, Ryou-chan —que le llamara así lo dejó patidifuso y que luego se le lanzara a sus brazos como una damisela en apuros, dispuesta a ser abrazada protectoramente, prácticamente lo hizo colapsar.

—¡¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi novia?!

—Ju, tenemos que irnos ya –era inútil, la joven se había quedado profundamente dormida después de los dieciocho shots que se tomó—. Al menos está tranquila.

—Mila, vamos, hay que marcharnos —Moto ahora tenía el sabor del tequila abriéndole las pupilas gustativas. Ella había atendido a su llamado, pero a cambio obtuvo un efusivo y repentino beso. Ella jamás había hecho eso antes—. ¡¿M—Mila?!

—Lia, diste una buena pelea —lo siguiente qué pasó dejó confusos al resto. La mujer estaba hablando en italiano mientras abrazaba amorosamente a Akashi.

—Por tu cara no creo que esté diciéndole frases de amor —Hadrien miró a Marko con los ojos abiertos como platos soperos mientras cargaba a la peli blanca en brazos.

—No, no voy a traducirte lo que está diciendo —agregó con otro trauma más a su lista. Y que Akashi le sonriera y le respondiera en el mismo idioma no ayudaba a su frágil corazón.

—¿Elin? —Yukio estaba más que extrañado por el comportamiento que la danesa estaba teniendo. No quería que se le acercara; era como si tuviera pavor de los chicos.

—¡Deja de golpearme, tonta! No te obligué a que participaras y te emborracharas —porque Kagami no se salvaba, esa mujer continuaba siendo violenta. Pero con exceso de copas, lo era aún más.

—No estés como idiota y vamos a hacerlo –la mujer ya estaba arrastrando a Taiga hacia quién sabe dónde.

—Menos mal que nosotros estamos íntegros, porque estos sujetos van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible —habló Hadrien viendo lo que el alcohol le había hecho a cada una de esas mujeres. La noche iba a ser larga y probablemente nadie dormiría.


	23. Capítulo 134

¡Buenas noches! Sí, ya aparecí tras un ratillo sin manifestarme :v Pero ignoremos el abandono que les hice y concentrémonos en la historia, en lo que está pasando y en el nuevo personaje que se nos viene y que de un modo u otro complicará las cosas entre algunas parejas *ríe malvadamente mientras come bombones con chocolate*. Bueno, dejando mis delirios a un lado, disfruten n_n Nos leemos en la próxima actualización…See u later, babys :v

 **Capítulo 134**

 **Fuera de personaje**

Como bien pudieron esos chicos llevaron a sus respectivas parejas hacia el hostal en el que iban a pasar la noche, pensando la manera en que las pondrían a dormir y evitar así evidentes problemas. La verdad es que la situación no se miraba nada bien, especialmente por la manera tan contrastante en que se comportaban ahora gracias a la ayuda del alcohol.

La primera habitación fue para esas dos explosivas mujeres que querían hacer de todo menos ponerse a dormir.

—Quédate quieta, si te mueves demasiado terminarás cayéndote de lo borracha que estás —recomendaba Kagami por quinta vez desde que se adentró en la habitación.

—Vamos Taiga, no seas tímido. Yo sé que tú también quieres —la mujer simplemente no se recostaba. Ya estaba prendada del cuello del pelirrojo, colgando como un llavero.

—Lia, tienes que ser razonable. Debes descansar, ya mañana hablaremos de lo que quieras —Akashi tampoco es como si estuviera teniendo el mayor de los éxitos.

—Pero Sei-chan, aún es demasiado temprano para dormir —chilló, mirando con esa mirada de niñita abandonada a su pareja.

—Es lo que menos interesa, tienes que dormir. Ahora —demandó con cierta amabilidad al tiempo que volvía a recortarla sobre el futón.

—Kiyoe, no lo diré nuevamente. Tienes que dormir, inmediatamente —como pudo logró librarse de su agarre y ponerla en su lecho.

—Me niego rotundamente —volvió a levantarse, recriminando a su pareja—. Eres un mal hombre, insensible, egoísta, cabezote —y la serie de insultos continuó. Kagami solamente respiró y contó hasta cien para no explotar como vaporera.

—Mañana haremos todo lo que quieras si te vas a dormir en este preciso momento —propuso Seijuurou seriamente.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —la idea le seducía enormemente.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió confiado en que no conmemoraría nada por la mañana.

—Quiero que vayamos a comer juntos y me acompañes a comprar algunas cosas —enunciaba felizmente. Ya estaba haciendo los planes.

—Lo que tú quieras —la italiana lo abrazó repentinamente, antes de besarle en la mejilla y recostarse sin objetar nada más.

—¡¿Así tan fácil?!

—Únicamente debes saber qué decir —estipuló, mirándolo de reojo y sintiendo algo de pena por su situación.

—¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!

—Las posibilidades de que conmemoren lo que suceda bajo el efecto del alcohol es remotamente baja, especialmente por la gran cantidad que ingirieron. Además, esa misma condición posibilita que se duerman en un santiamén —no lo decía sólo porque sí, Lia ya estaba en el profundo mundo de los sueños.

—En eso tienes cierta razón —miró a la hiperactiva chica, masajeó suavemente su cabeza y enfocó sus carmesí pupilas en ella—. Anda a descansar y ya mañana podremos hacer todas esas que te gustan y que me ponen de nervios.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —gritó molesta.

—¡Claro que no!

—El Taiga que conozco jamás sería tan bueno conmigo —dramatizó como una profesional—. El idiota con el que ando sólo piensa en él y no me acompañaría a comprar ropa y demás.

—¿Por qué demonios no funciona con ella también? —se auto lamentó Kagami. A este paso el que iba a terminar con resaca sería él.

Las cosas no estaban precisamente mejor del lado de Kasamatsu y Motoharu. Ellos estaban teniendo sus propias dificultades y no estaban logrando estabilizar la situación de manera eficiente.

—¡Moto! –exclamó Yukio en el momento en que escuchó un ruido seco a su lado. El castaño había caído tal cual costal, pero ése no era el problema.

—¡Yukio, ¿qué se supone que haga bajo esta clase de situaciones?! —bajo su espalda descansaba el suave futón, pero sobre él residía algo igual de reconfortante: su querida novia.

—¡Pues quítala de encima! —soltó con obviedad.

—¡Ayúdame, no puedo quitármela de encima solo! —no bromeaba, la chica había enroscado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y restregaba juguetonamente su mejilla contra la suya.

—Sabes que eso es imposible…—no había dado ni un paso y ya sentía la rigidez de su cuerpo impidiéndole realizar algo tan simple como eso—. Tendrás que hacerlo de alguna manera. Además, yo también tengo un problema aquí…

—Quién pensaría que en estado de ebriedad terminaran intercambiando personalidades…—Moto miró de reojo a la gemela mayor; estaba en la esquina inferior izquierda de la habitación, mirándolos con recelo.

—Es tarde para lamentarse por haberlas dejado participar en ese concurso…—nuevamente intentó acercarse a su novia, pero otra vez esta le arrojó lo que tenía a la mano para que mantuviera su distancia—. ¡Oye!

—No te acerques. Los hombres son bestias peligrosas que solamente piensan en una cosa…—replicó, torciéndole el ceño y ya con otro objeto contundente en su mano derecha.

—Yo no tengo esas intenciones contigo. Únicamente quiero que te recuestes y duermas tranquilamente. No es bueno que andes en ese estado —dio un paso más, apuradamente pudiendo evadir lo que le lanzó.

—Creo que es mejor esperar a que se duerma allí, Yukio —opinaba el castaño. La danesa de vez en cuando se cabeceaba; caería tarde o temprano.

—Podrías tener razón, pero no quisiera dejar las cosas de ese modo —sentía que era en parte su culpa el que estuviera así, por no haberle impedido que participara en ese tonto concurso.

—¡Mila, pero ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! —indudablemente sus gritos podrían escucharse a varios metros de donde estaban—. ¡No, no…no eso no, ¿pero qué?!

—¡¿Ah…?! —exclamó el moreno en cuanto sintió aquella prenda sobre su cabeza. Se trataba de la camiseta del castaño—. ¡Mila-chan, no debes hacer algo como eso! —la peli blanca ya se había encargado de sacar fuera aquella prenda y tenía intenciones puntuales de seguir deshaciéndose del resto.

—¡Yukio, ayúdame, si esto sigue no podré seguir pensando cuerdamente! —el rostro del castaño se llenó de muchos gestos, apareciendo y desapareciendo una y otra vez a la vez. Sin mencionar que estaba cada vez más colorado. Alguien debía salvarlo rápidamente.

—Te ayudaré, sólo aguanta un poco más —su valentía se fue al caño en cuanto sintió el tacto de sus manos sobre las suyas en el instante en que quiso tomarla por los hombros para quitarla de Motoharu. Sí, tan poco y ya estaba fuera el hombre.

Al menos había quienes no estaban sufriendo un calvario para encargarse de sus novias. Ese era el caso muy particular de esos dos extranjeros que ya veían a ese par de chicas, profundamente dormidas y tranquilas. Cuánta paz y tranquilidad se aspiraba en ese cuarto.

—No pensé que fuera tan efectivo ese método —mencionó Leo aun con la sorpresa.

—Bueno, yo no me quejo. Ju cayó totalmente dormida en cuanto acabó el concurso, así que yo la tuve fácil.

—Seguramente el resto está pasándola muy mal —estableció. Es que ya se imaginaba los cuadros de cada uno—. Daiki ya tiene experiencia manejándola borracha, así que no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por él.

—Que uno de nosotros se quede aquí y que el otro ayude a los demás.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado de un momento a otro, Marko? —es que se le hacía un tanto raro que quisiera ayudarles a todos en vez de darse una buena divertida con sus situaciones.

—Digamos que nos irá mal si llega a enterarse de todo el lío que se armó aquí, Leo —soltó con cierto nerviosismo. El danés miró el celular del italiano, leyendo la conversación que le desplegó en la pantalla.

—Quédate con Noa y Ju, yo me encargó del resto. Tenemos que preparar todo lo antes posible para que no haya prueba alguna.

Aomine no sabía qué era lo peor que podía pasarle, tener que lidiar una vez más con Axelle pasada de copas y su actitud desinhibida o tener que estar en la misma habitación que cierto rubio fastidioso que ahora más que nunca estaba irritándole con su repentino comportamiento temeroso.

—Aoi, vamos, debes dormir —lo soltó por décima vez. La castaña por su lado estaba abrazándole como si fuera un oso de felpa y no estaba deseosa de abandonarlo, ni siquiera para irse a dormir.

—¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, Ryu-chan? No hemos pasado tiempo juntos este día, así que tenemos que recuperarlo, ¿no? —mencionó en un tono de cero hostilidad y cien por ciento ternura. El blondo sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el espinazo.

—L-Lo sé…pero eso podemos dejarlo para mañana, ¿qué te parece?

—No quiero. Quiero que sea ahora —infló los mofletes de manera infantil—. ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres y por eso odias pasar tiempo conmigo? Yo te quiero mucho, Ryu-chan. Eres un chico maravilloso y genial.

—¡¿…?! —Kise estaba aterrado. Estaba feliz de escuchar sincerarse, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tratara tan bien o que no le golpeara por estar tan cerca de ella frente a terceros; sin duda, había algo mal en él.

—Reacciona, imbécil —las palabras no eran suficientes, así que le dio un buen zape.

—¡Auch, Aominecchi, no seas violento conmigo!

—Pues parece ser lo único que funciona contigo, porque el que te traten bien te deja con cara de pavor —y cuánta razón tenía, al menos con referencia a Aoi.

—Daiki, deja de molestar al tonto de tu amigo y hazme caso —refunfuñaba la rubia mientras pendía colgada de su cuello, descansando el resto de su cuerpo sobre su espalda.

—Si al menos no estuvieras aquí, Kise. Esta podría ser una buena noche —gruñó, mirando con odio puro al blondo.

—¡Pero es que no quiero estar a solas con Aoi en este estado! —lloriqueó, nuevamente—. Eres mi amigo y debes ayudarme en estos duros momentos.

—¡De ninguna manera! Por lo que lárgate de aquí.

—Aprovecharse de una chica borracha, habla muy mal de ti Aominecchi —mencionó a su favor. Como un modo para permanecer allí, incordiándole.

—Ryu-chan, vayamos a pasear a la playa y miremos las estrellas… Un paseo romántico a la luz de la luna —pedía añorante la castaña.

—Hazlo —demandaba con más prontitud el moreno.

—Tu amigo es muy amable contigo, Ryu-chan. Creo que me simpatiza un poco más —tarareó alegremente.

—¡Él solamente quiere quedarse a solas con Axelle-chan!

—Que también nos acompañen a dar un paseo nocturno —cambió la propuesta. Kise miró a Aomine con desasosiego y Aoi, ella estaba llenando de besos la mejilla de su blondo.

—En serio, verte así me hace creer seriamente que lo llorón no lo sacas para molestar a la gente… Maldito maricón de clóset.

—¡Qué no lo soy! —rectificó su postura como el hombrecito que era—. Por cierto…¡¿Dónde está Axelle-chan?! —Kise no fue el único

—¿Axelle…? —sí, mientras estaban concentrados echándose tierra mutuamente, alguien había sido más lista y escurridiza que ellos, escapándose de la habitación. Y eso no era nada bueno.

Para los que se habían salvado de vivir esa clase de inclemencias, no estaban menos relajados. De hecho, estaban en el comedor del rústico y hogareño hostal terminando de cenar y pensando cómo iban a ser las cosas cuando llegara la mañana.

—Menos mal que tú estás integra, Amaya —agradecía profundamente Hadrien.

—Únicamente debo evitar comer cosas dulces después de eso o estaré igual —confesó con pena.

—Akashi seguramente ya tiene la situación controlada, Kagami tal vez… Austerliz y Turletti igualmente.

—Pero eso nos lleva a Moto-kun, Kasamatsu-kun, Aomine-kun y Kise-kun —numeraba la pelinegra.

—Al menos Momoi ya se quedó dormida después de estar llorando como por media hora por el abandono de Kuroko durante todo el día —el alemán nunca imaginó que todas se volvieran de ese modo.

—Hadrien, así que aquí estás, perdiendo el tiempo —nada como Leo saludándole tan amenamente.

—¿Qué hay? Pensé que estarías en tu habitación.

—Estoy algo inquieto por un par de cosas que necesito consultar contigo…en privado.

—Ya voy —se levantó de la mesa, excusándose con todos. Pronto se perdieron de la vista de todos.

—Me pregunto si Motoharu estará bien —a buena hora Sora se iba acordando de su hermanito menor.

—Algo me dice que deberíamos irlo a ver —propuso Miura.

—¿Qué tan mala puede ser su situación? —lanzó en tono de burla, pero para cuando todos dirigieron sus pasos hacia las habitaciones respectivas, Midorima se tragó cada una de sus palabras.

—¡Motoharu! —la primera en pegar el grito en el cielo fue la hermana.

El castaño todavía seguía tendido sobre el piso con la danesa encima, sólo que todo su rostro estaba lleno de ese indiscutible tono cereza que Mila plasmó en su piel con la ayuda de sus labios. No llevaba más su camisa y su cara no podría estar más roja. A poca distancia de él continuaba el moreno intentando acercarse inútilmente a la otra gemela.

—Mila-chan, Mila-chan, tenemos que llevarte a descansar —se acercó hasta la chica, empezando a jalarla lentamente para que se levantara y pudiera dejar enfriar los pensamientos de Motoharu.

—¡No quiero! Yo quiero quedarme con Motoharu —replicó. Incluso se había soltado del agarre de la chica y vuelto a su posición.

—Sora, haz algo por favor. Estoy llegando a mi límite —es que el que invadiera su espacio personal de esa manera estaba acelerándole el ritmo cardiaco.

—E-Esto es mucho peor de lo que imaginaba…—Shintarou quedó asombrado. Menuda suerte que se cargaba con una mujer como Amaya que podía tomar todo eso y estar como si nada.

—Elin-chan, ¿quieres dormir conmigo? —invitó cordialmente Amaya, sonriéndole.

—No quiero estar aquí con estos dos hombres, me dan mucho miedo —prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de su salvadora. Estaba temblando del miedo.

—Descuida, no dejaré que ninguno te ponga una mano de encima —reconfortó—. Podemos llevarnos a tu hermana con nosotras, así podrás sentirte mejor y no te preocuparás por lo que estos malos hombres puedan hacerlo.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —sus ojos suplicantes no podían mover a decir una negativa.

—Por supuesto —en cuanto escuchó eso, le fue inevitable ponerse de pie y tomar de la mano a la pelinegra.

Al fin después de tanto esfuerzo y de contar con el apoyo incondicional de Midorima, pudieron salvar la castidad de cierto castaño.

—¡Bájame, bájame! —pataleaba sin control alguno la danesa. Shintarou se la había echado sobre el hombro como un costalito.

—Y pensar que era la callada y seria —suspiró el peli verde, movilizándose en compañía de Amaya.

—¡Sora, gírate, gírate inmediatamente! —vociferó en el justo instante en que estuvo libre. La chica demoró en captar la indirecta, pero rápidamente atendió a la petición de su hermano; su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

—Gracias por llegar a tiempo…un poco más y no hubiera resistido…—ya podía respirar adecuadamente. Incluso Yukio estaba más relajado sentado en el suelo.

—Te lo agradezco, Hibari —Kasamatsu tenía algunos vestigios de los golpes que no pudo evadir satisfactoriamente.

—Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo —se disculpó sinceramente—. Me pregunto si mi hermana estará bien.

—Descuida, Ryouta la ha de estar cuidando muy bien —Moto estaba seguro de la buena voluntad del blondo.

—¿Ey, alguien ha visto a Axelle por aquí? —una cuarta voz cortó su plática. A la puerta estaba Aomine, un tanto agitado.

—En lo absoluto, no le hemos visto por ninguna parte —respondió de inmediato la castaña.

—¿Sucede algo? —interrogaba Yukio.

—La perdimos de vista solo un momento y se fue de la habitación —fue lo último que dijo antes de irse y continuar buscando.

—Deberíamos ayudarle a buscarla, que ande así por allí sola, es peligroso —hablaba Motoharu y sus acompañantes parecían estar de acuerdo.

En la cocina las cosas también estaban un tanto movidas por el par de intrusos que por lo visto estaban muy entretenidos cocinando algo a esas horas de la noche. Y lo que fuere que estaba en esa cacerola no tenía ni buena apariencia y su olor tampoco motivaba a nadie a querer servirse y probar.

—Con esto será suficiente para que todas beban algo mañana y puedan olvidarse de la resaca —Hadrien es quien estaba moviendo cuidadosamente ese extraño brebaje espeso y de ingredientes sospechosos.

—Más nos vale que así sea. Al menos ellas dos. No creo que arme escándalo por las demás.

—Dudo que nos crea que ellas fueron las que quisieron participar. Y si así lo hiciera, nos tacharía de irresponsables por no detenerlas a tiempo.

—¿Daiki? —Leo estaba desconcertado de ver al chico allí, mirando en todas direcciones.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te perdió Axelle? —bromeó activamente. El silencio del moreno le hizo callar.

—Me distraje un momento peleando con Kise y de repente ya no estaba. Ya revisé por todos lados y no la encuentro —el lugar no era demasiado espacioso, apenas y tenía dos pisos. No era como para que alguien pudiera esconderse muy bien.

—Hay una piscina en la parte trasera. ¿Ya revisaste allí? —por un lado, iba diciendo esto y por otro, ya estaba empezando a moverse. Y el alemán no demoró en hacer lo mismo.

Sus rápidos pasos los condujeron a la amplia piscina que había dentro del hostal, pecando de limpia y ordenada. Pero eso nada les interesaba a los recién llegados, para ellos existía otro tema de mayor trascendencia, por lo que sin perder mayor tiempo empezaron a sondear la zona, encontrándose con dos situaciones, una más grave que la otra.

No estaba por ninguna parte y la puerta trasera que facilitaba el acceso a la piscina estaba alegremente abierta, rechinando con el viento nocturno.

—Dime que no se salió…—pedía Hadrien.

—Entre que sí y que no, tenemos que salir y buscarla por los alrededores —Leo era un hombre de acción y ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la susodicha salida—. Si nos dividimos podremos abarcar más terreno.

—Entendido —espetaron aquel par.

Dentro de aquel apacible hostal las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado, pero eso no significaba que esos hombres podían pegar el ojo aún. No, la labor de cuidado se mantenía activa por si alguna de ellas hacía algo inesperado.

Y Kise agradecía que Sora fuera a auxiliarle. Al menos ahora la castaña tenía la compañía de otra chica en la que confiaba y con la que no dudó querer acaparar para ella sola.

—Está muy cariñosa —Ryouta sonrió tiernamente. El cuadro de Aoi abrazando tan vehementemente a Sora, le provocaba un sentimiento de calidez en el interior.

—Quizás deberías ir a ayudarle a Aomine-kun a buscar a su novia. Yo me encargaré de cuidar de Aoi en tu ausencia.

—Fue tu culpa que él se distrajera y la perdiera de vista, idiota. Siempre estás buscándole pelea —espetó bruscamente Yukio, quien permanecía de pie en la habitación—. Así que lo mínimo que le debes es echarle una mano.

—…Tienes razón —suspiró y se despabiló—. Me encargaré de revisar todo el lugar una vez más.

—Yo también ayudaré, idiota —rascó su nuquilla y miró burlonamente al blondo—. Indirectamente es algo así como una amiga…—mencionó un tanto penoso.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai!

—Les deseo mucha suerte.

—Gracias, Sora-chan.

De que estaban haciendo un maravilloso ejercicio cardiovascular, lo estaban haciendo. Pero de eso a que encontraran a la persona que andaban buscando, existía un mundo de diferencia. Y es que no podía ir demasiado lejos o eso creyeron ingenuamente después de haberle dado varias vueltas a la zona donde habían estado la mayor parte del día.

Y reunidos en un mismo punto, sin frutos, optaron por replantearse la situación.

—¿Cómo demonios pudo haber ido tan lejos estando borracha? —Hadrien no se lo explicaba.

—El que esté borracha no le impide caminar como si estuviera sobria —compartió Aomine tan vital información—. En realidad, ese es un problema.

—Ni borracha se comporta con normalidad, qué rara puede llegar a ser —expresó Leo.

—¿Y si le llamamos al móvil? —ambos consideraron estúpida la idea del alemán, pero en cuanto Aomine marcó y escuchó el tic de que la llamada había sido tomada, notó que se burló de ambos.

—¿Dónde estás, eh?

—Mmmm… No lo sé con exactitud, Daiki… Frente a mí hay una tienda que vende cosas chinas y al lado un establecimiento de ramen.

—Quédate allí, Axelle. No te muevas, ¿entendiste? —al diablo que se escuchara muy demandante que lo usual. Estaba preocupado y no quería que le sucediera nada por su imprudencia.

—Pero tengo hambre, Daiki —se quejó.

—Pide lo que quieras, en un momento estaremos allí y pagaremos todo lo que te comas —mencionó Hadrien en tono alto para que la blonda le escuchara.

—¡Sí, eso suena genial! —gritó del otro lado de la bocina, perforándole el oído a Aomine—. No tarden —colgó sin más.

—¿Sabes dónde hallar un restaurante de fideos a un lado de una tienda que vende mercancía china? —le cuestionó al alemán.

—¿Me creerías que hay varios por toda la ciudad? —ni a Zabeck ni al resto le daba gracia eso—. Así que démonos prisa para visitarlos todos.

Ese teléfono no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez, como si estuviera indispuesto a dejar de manifestar su presencia en aquella habitación. El ruido simplemente se volvía demasiado molesto para el único que estaba aún despierto; y tanto por ese hecho como para no despertar a esas tres chicas que dormían tan plenamente, decidió responder.

—Lo siento, la persona con la que quieres hablar en estos momentos está dormida —Midorima había mirado el nombre que ponía la llamada entrante y no le quedó más remedio que atender. Era después de todo, una llamada de larga distancia.

—¿Midorima? —por lo visto alguien tenía muy buena memoria.

—El mismo. Tus dos hermanas están durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Dejaron olvidado el móvil cuando estuvieron aquí platicando con Amaya —mintió impecablemente. No quería desatar una catástrofe de dimensiones épicas sabiendo cómo era ese hombre.

—Comprendo. Agradezco que hayas atendido el celular, Midorima.

—No hay de qué. Además, molestaría al resto de los que se hospedan aquí —mencionó tranquilamente.

—Ciertamente, pasan de las once ya. Buenas noches —colgó sin mayor rodeo.

—Es normal que sepa la hora que tenemos aquí, ¿no? —por alguna razón sentía desconfianza al respecto.

—Midorima, ¿qué sucede? —la castaña cabecita de Marko se coló al interior al cuarto, tras entre abrir la puerta—. Estuve tocando, pero no me escuchaste.

—Estaban llamándole a una de las gemelas y antes de que las despertarán a todas, atendí. No esperaba que se tratara de su hermano mayor.

—¿Hablas…de Craig…? —siseó, sujetando aquella taza con café entre sus manos.

—Sí. Bueno, supongo que está preocupado de que sus hermanas estén en otro país y hayan salido de su ciudad.

—Es que…él no lo sabía…—Midorima le miró perplejo, y el italiano estaba igual—. Se enteró por accidente que íbamos a organizar un viaje a Hokkaido y que vendrían con nosotros…

—Así que por eso ha llamado…—suspiró. Menos mal que no metió la pata—. No te debes preocupar hasta que regresen a su país y les eche el sermón.

—Jajajaja…Otro país…—rio nerviosamente.

La francesa había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones que le habían dado, por lo que su mesa estaba llena de un par de platillos y estaba de lo más contenta cenando a semejantes horas de la noche. Sin embargo, una chica que está sola nunca pasa desapercibida para quienes desean un poco de compañía nocturna. Y claro, ese era el caso de esos tres chicos que se acercaron hasta la mesa de la rubia.

—¿Podemos hacerte compañía? Es que ya no hay lugares libres —mintió. Detrás de él y sus amigos existía una mesa desocupada.

—No molestaremos, te lo prometemos —hablaba el otro, sonriéndole. Ella los miró por unos cuantos segundos antes de negar su oferta con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Vamos, no seas tímida —insistía el tercero—. Pagaremos tu cena en compensación por tu buena voluntad.

—No lo necesito —su única ocupación eran los fideos que había pedido y que comía gustosa.

—No te hagas la difícil —estipuló el primero el abordarla. Incluso se había sentado—. Sé que quieres divertirte como el resto de nosotros —el resto pronto repitieron su acción.

—…Están demorando…—lo único que hizo fue bostezar. El sueño parecía estarle mermando las fuerzas y lo peor es que consideraba como viable el acurrucarse en el borde de la mesa.

—Seguramente está pasada de copas —sonrió burlón uno de los tres.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido —secundaba otro.

—¿Les parece divertido sobrepasarse con una chica que no está en sus cinco sentidos?

Esos tres chicos se sobresaltaron en el momento en que esa mano se estampó tan bruscamente contra la mesa, agitando desde los platillos hasta sus endebles pulsos. Y el contemplar la hostil mirada de quien les interrumpió, solamente les provocó que todos sus aires de galán se les bajaran hasta los pies.

Y antes de que dijera algo más, esos tres salieron corriendo de allí. No querían problemas, no cuando se contemplaba que ese joven no era de buenas pintas, no con ese tatuaje asomándose desde el cuello de su chaqueta.

—Hadrien, la he encontrado —fue lo único que dijo tras haber respondido el celular de la blonda.


	24. Capítulo 135

¡Muy buenas tardes! Ya llegué, no desesperen XD Sé que me volví a perder. Pero la verdad es que no noté cómo se fue el tiempo de rápido e_e Y dejando eso a un lado, les traigo más momentos divertidos, más enredos y un nuevo OC que les robará el corazón :D Sin más, lean y amen la estupidez y celos de estos hombres Jajajaja.

 **Capítulo 135**

 **Es como estar en familia**

—Gracias —ese rostro de total alivio, significaba que había recibido buenas noticias. Y ese gesto alivió a los presentes.

—¿La encontraron, no es verdad? —preguntó por mera formalidad.

—Sí, Daiki —sonrió con soltura—. Aunque la persona que la halló no es un problema en sí, pero sí las que vienen con él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —el moreno no comprendía del todo la situación.

—Que tendremos invitados inesperados —terció Leo.

Aunque ya estaban más relajados, no por ello demoraron en volver al lugar donde se hospedaban. No cuando dos de ellos sabían lo que podría estarles aguardando en cuanto cruzaran la entrada principal; debían dar la cara a las inclemencias antes de que se tornaran aún más violentas.

Y justo, cruzando el estacionamiento del lugar, hallaron un único vehículo. Ese Jeep Liberty de tono carmesí resaltaba sin demasiado esfuerzo; aunque juraban que antes de irse ese automóvil no estaba allí y eso les presionó a que se apuraran.

Antes de subir hacia el segundo piso, donde se hallaban sus habitaciones, decidieron darse una última vuelta por el comedor, que aunque ya no contaba con servicio, la gente podía sentarse plácidamente y servirse aunque fuera una taza de café.

Eso es justamente lo que esos tres hombres estaban haciendo.

—Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles a ustedes tres —carraspeó el peli rosa, con sus carmesí pupilas puesta en los extranjeros.

—Todo tiene una excelente explicación, Craig —habló Marko.

—…Tatsuhisa…—Aomine sencillamente no podía quedarse callado cuando su camino se cruzaba con el rubio. Aunque a diferencia de unos meses atrás, ya no le guardaba la misma saña; pero eso no significaba que eran los mejores amigos del mundo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No conduje desde Tokio hasta aquí por gusto —mencionó con esa elocuencia que le caracterizaba—. Es

Estos dos tontos me inmiscuyeron en sus planes de fin de mes.

—Lo que hacemos aquí, es lo que menos interesa de momento, Aomine —genial, allí estaba el otro al que no podía manejar adecuadamente—. Te escucho Marko.

— _¿Quién se supone que es él?_ —las celestes pupilas del moreno se encontraron con esas claras amatistas que le miraban con la misma curiosidad.

Su estatura oscilaba entre la de Craig y Kai, aunque su complexión era ligeramente apenas más robusta que la de esos dos, por lo que podría deducirse sin demasiado esfuerzo que se ejercitaba diariamente sin falta alguna.

El rubio claro cenizo que le daba color a su corta pero revoltosa cabellera le embonaba de maravilla; hasta el punto en que aquella bandana verde ocre no desentonaba en lo más mínimo, y realzaba su flequillo central.

Más allá de su chamarra negra de piel, su holgada camisa blanca y esos pantalones marrón, esa particular figura que se veía tatuada sobre su cuello, le evocó ciertos recuerdos.

—Ah, cierto. Qué descortés he sido contigo, Aomine. Él es Byron –Craig sacó de sus pensamientos al moreno.

—Aomine Daiki…—el blondo se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo—. ¿Este es el "otro" rubio del que me hablabas, Hadrien? —preguntó tras devolverle el gesto al chico.

—Sí, es él. Pero no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Aunque no sé si…—se quedó callado al sentir la mirada de ese par de hombres. No debía salirse del tema.

—Axelle está en su habitación —decía Kai para cierto sujeto—. Así que ve a hacer bien tu trabajo, para variar —se burló un tanto divertido.

—Ya te sermonearé después a ti, Aomine —ese inglés no bromeaba, así que simplemente se limitó a irse de allí.

El relato de los hechos no se extendió más allá de veinte minutos. Y a ninguno de esos tres les sorprendió que no le creyeran en lo más mínimo; su mala fama les antecedía. No podían intentarle verle la cara a alguien que los reprendía desde críos, incluso cuando estaban diciendo la verdad.

—Antes dabas mejores excusas, Hadrien —sonrió tenuemente el inglés.

—Pero no es ningún pretexto. Ninguno de nosotros las emborrachó ni las obligó a tomar. Entraron a ese concurso por su propio deseo —explicó otra vez.

—Sé que Kai está de acuerdo con nosotros –el italiano miró al aludido, esperando que dijera algo a su favor.

—Sabes de antemano que Axelle nunca hará nada que ella no quiera al igual que Lia y Ju. Debieron haber entrado por su propia cuenta y más por un motivo tan simple como lo es ganar —apoyaba Tatsuhisa.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Ustedes dos no deberían ser tan permisibles —criticó a los dos rubios que apoyaban a esos tres.

—Hadrien, escuché que ya encontraste…—Sora se quedó callada por completo en cuanto notó que llegó al comedor en el peor momento posible. La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo—. L—Lo siento…

—Descuida, no has llegado en mal momento —habló el peli rosa, enfocando su atención en ella—. Dudo que sepas quién soy, así que me presento, Austerliz Craig. Él del medio es Byron, el de la esquina Tatsuhisa Kai.

—Hibari Sora —se presentó rápidamente, pasando su castaña mirada en cada uno de los recién llegados. Podía sentir la cordialidad en ese chico de la bandana, incluso en la del peli rosa, pero no podía decir lo mismo del último; él sólo parecía forzarse para darle un gesto cordial.

—Y como iba diciendo, tendrán su merecido castigo por ser tan irresponsables e inmiscuir a mis dos hermanas en sus locuras —dictaminó secamente. Esos tres se sobresaltaron tenuemente pero no podían objetar nada más; ese hombre no les creía en lo más mínimo.

—Perdonen que me meta, pero…ellos no tuvieron nada que ver. De hecho, ninguno de los chicos presentes tuvo relación alguna. Las chicas decidimos participar en el evento, sin el consentimiento de nadie —expresó seria y claramente, aún con lo intimidante que le resultaban esos carmesí ojos.

—Sora…—susurraba el alemán. No se creía que estuviera metiendo las manos por los tres.

—Hm… No parece del tipo de chica que taparía la mentira de alguien, así que les creeré —se puso de pie, dejando su taza medio llena—. Leo, encárgate de cuidarlas mejor la próxima, no puedes dejarle toda la carga a Motoharu y a Yukio.

—Por supuesto.

—A todo esto, ¿qué hacen aquí? Los tres… Es sospechoso —decía Hadrien.

—No es sospecho nuestro encuentro. Íbamos de paso hacia el destino que este adicto a las emociones fuertes quiere conocer —señaló vilmente Kai al otro blondo.

—Sí, están aquí por mi petición —agregó el otro.

—Asuntos personales, Hadrien. Los sabrás pronto, así que despreocúpate —mencionaba al tiempo que se marchaba y esos dos le seguían los pasos—. Vendremos a verlos mañana para ver cómo están todas —y pronto estuvieron a solas nuevamente.

—Sentí que el alma se me iba —suspiró aliviado el alemán; los otros estaban igual.

—¿Asuntos personales que no tengan que ver con mis hermanas o conmigo? ¿Qué podría ser?

—No lo sé, pero seguramente nos sorprenderá con algo —Turletti ya estaba más relajado.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver este espectáculo —le habló el alemán a cierta castaña que andaba distraída en sus pensamientos.

—Descuida. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda… No sabía que tenías otro hermano, Leo.

—Es algo como un secreto, pero bueno, no importa decírtelo a ti —tomó asiento, el resto hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Y Byron-san?¿Tatsuhisa-san?

—Byron es un viejo conocido, un buen amigo —Marko se encargó de esa aclaración—. Kai es un amigo nuestro igual y el ex de Axelle —sonrió efímeramente.

—Ya veo… Siento haber sido entrometida y preguntar por cosas que no debía —se disculpó. La verdad es que estaba sorprendida de que alguien con la personalidad de la francesa pudiera tratar con quien claramente lucía tan frío y distante.

—Para nada. Es normal hablar de todo esto —le animaba Hadrien—. Gracias a ellos hallamos a Axelle y nos ahorramos una buena paliza por esos tres.

—¿Ah? —a su parecer lucían muy civilizados como para caer en eso.

—Aunque te parezcan tranquilos, no lo son —el italiano le bastaba recordar ya fuera a Craig o Kai impartiéndole justicia traducida en golpes.

—Como dije, las apariencias engañan —Zabeck se veía más pensativo de lo usual—. De verdad quiero saber por qué vino a Japón si no fue para visitar a las gemelas.

—Apuesto todo lo que quieras que está relacionado de un modo u otro con Kai.

—¿Pero de qué manera? —al danés no le quedaba claro la vinculación de cada parte.

—Deberías ir a dormir, Sora. Ya pasa de la 1 de la mañana.

—Estoy bien, descuida. Quiero quedarme charlando un poco más si no les molesta —estaba claro que quería permanecer allí y hablar con él un poco más, por el escaso tiempo que compartieron durante todo el día, por esa sensación de celos que no desaparecía de sólo pensar que salió corriendo de allí para buscar a su querida amiga de la infancia.

La mañana llegó y con ello la cruel realidad que azotó sin compasión alguna a cada una de las que consideraron que haber hecho aquella apuesta fue buena idea.

Ninguna quería levantarse del lecho, tanto por la luz que les resultaba un martirio, como por el taladrante dolor de cabeza, pero debían al menos intentar enderezarse y tomarse lo que fuera que contuviera aquella taza.

Olía fatal, era glutinoso y muy posiblemente el sabor sería terrible.

—No quiero tomarme eso, Hadrien —Axelle sencillamente volvió a meterse entre las cobijas.

—Craig está abajo, en el comedor.

—¡¿Craig?! ¿Qué hace aquí? —se sentó de golpe. Lo lamentó en breve tras sentir el dolor punzante—. Pensé que vendría a ver a las gemelas hasta junio, por lo del acuerdo y esas cosas… Ungh…

—Cállate y bébete esto —nada como que Aomine la sujetara y se encargara de mantenerle la boca abierta para que cierto cabrón le diera esa horrenda bebida—. Con esto te sentirás pronto en poco tiempo.

—S—Sabe…nauseabunda…—su cara verde del asco abalaba su breve descriptiva.

—Nunca más vas a tomar ni una gota de alcohol —sentenciaba Daiki—. Nunca.

—Mientras esté lejos del whisky y los shots…no hay problema —proclamó muy segura de sí misma.

—Ahora iré a seguir repartiendo estas cosas —mencionó frescamente. Estaba divirtiéndose con todo el asunto—. Y esperaré a que Lia y Akashi vuelvan~

—¿Ah? —Axelle sentía que se había perdido de algo trascendental.

—Después de que te perdiste, ellos desaparecieron "misteriosamente" —continuó el relato el moreno. No se requería ser un genio para saber los motivos.

—Él fue el único que tuvo una buena noche —se fue riéndose vilmente.

—Termina de cambiarte y bajemos antes de que ese dictador venga hasta aquí —Aomine claramente hablaba de Craig. No había manera de olvidar su manera de ser y esos entrenamientos espartanos que tuvo que tolerarle.

El comedor estaba sumamente movido, tanto por sus ya numerosos acompañantes como por todas las personas que también se hospedaban en el hostal. Y bueno, también estaban allí reunidos las visitas nocturnas que causaron conmoción en más de una persona.

Cabía mencionar que prácticamente todas las chicas estaban sentadas juntas, por razones que indudablemente surgieron después de que les contaran lo que hicieron estando de ebriedad.

—N-No puedo creer que haya actuado de esa manera tan estúpida —se criticaba Aoi, aun sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían por la pena de saber de su comportamiento con Kise—. _¡¿Por qué demonios tuve que emborracharme?!¡¿Por qué me dejaron a solas con Ryouta?!_ —y es que lo que más le podía era que en cuanto cruzaba la mirada por Kise, incluso por breves segundos, le sonría con la clara intención de recordarle lo que pasaron.

—…Yo no puedo creer lo que hice…—Mila se ponía más roja que la sangre en cuanto escuchaba o miraba de reojo a Motoharu. Había pasado la línea de lo permitido y decente. Indudablemente no podría verlo a la cara en un largo tiempo.

—Cielos, siento demasiada vergüenza por tener un comportamiento tan infantil y hostil hacia Yukio —Elin no era de las que bajaban la mirada, pero el caso lo ameritaba. El pobre de Kasamatsu se sentía de alguna manera ignorado por su chica.

—Tetsu-kun es tan bueno…Pero…pensar que me puse a hacerle un drama incensario, resulta de lo más patético —suspiró la peli rosa, colocando su mirada en su plato de comida. De momento era mejor no cruzar palabra alguna con su querer.

—Ya se les pasará —comentaba Ju con una tostada en manos. Ella se durmió y no hizo nada que atentara contra su integridad física o emocional.

—Acepto que el brebaje de Hadrien ha sido excelente —Noa estaba como nueva. Y bueno, ella igual se había salvado de hacer un show pero igualmente se sentía incómoda ante el hecho de que el danés tuviera que cargarla de camino al hostal.

—El estúpido de Taiga no me quiere contar lo que hice estando borracha y Hadrien solamente se la vive burlándose —chasqueó con malhumor la pelinegra.

—Hadrien y sus métodos poco confiables para quitar la resaca —Lia no había tomado la "medicina" del aludido, pero no se le veían daños tras semejante cantidad de alcohol ingerida.

—Sin duda fue una noche divertida y entretenida.

—¡Sora! —regañó suavemente a su hermana.

—Solamente vean el lado positivo: están íntegras y hoy iremos a la Playa de Ōhama —les relataba Amaya a todas.

—Así que terminen pronto de desayunar y empaquen, que nos vamos —la voz inconfundible de Craig se hizo presente frente a su mesa. Aoi se relajó en cuanto contempló al inglés; sabía que él mantendría bajo control a todo quien quisiera pasarse de listo por lo que durara su estancia con todos ellos.

—Me agrada la idea de ir a otra playa —la blonda apenas había llegado y recién tomaba asiento con todas. Moría de hambre—. ¿Ya me dirás la razón por la que andas por aquí, arrastrando a Kai a tu locura?

—Él ya lo sabe. Lo está reflexionando en solitario —comentó ante de irse. Pero llevaba una sonrisa de burla total en sus labios.

Los chicos por su lado estaban ya casi por terminarse la monumental cantidad de platillos que habían pedido. Por algo eran deportistas de alto desempeño y bueno, Kagami comía por más de cuatro hombres.

—Conozco al hermano de Mila-chan, pero… ¿Y ese rubio de allí? —Motoharu señaló con sus castaños ojos a quien ocupaba uno de los tres puestos de la mesa ubicada justamente frente a la de todos ellos.

—Motocchi, es Tatsuhisa Kai.

—Alguien a quien no creí volver a ver en un tiempo —agregaba Akashi. Recordó la faena que representó el derrotarlo en ese festival cultural.

—¿Y por qué no lo invitamos a desayunar con todos nosotros?

—Porque muerde, Moto. Y, sobre todo, es el ex de Axelle y Daiki se pone sentimentalón cuando lo tiene junto —Hadrien el comunicativo cabrón del grupo—. Por eso.

—¿El ex de Axelle? Se ve agradable.

—Tiene su lado bueno…muy en el fondo…—habló Marko—. De momento no te le acerques porque por ese semblante de pocos amigos que se carga no debió pasar una buena noche al lado de Craig.

—Puedo sentir el ambiente de cero cordialidad que esos dos viven —Leo miró que en cuanto su hermano se sentó al lado del blondo, este se limitó a ignorarlo por completo.

—¡Otro rubio! Ryouta, Kai y ahora ese chico… Algo así como una lluvia de rubios —se burlaba tendidamente Motoharu.

—A ese no lo conozco —mascullaba Taiga con la boca llena de comida.

—Su nombre es Sacheri Byron –les aclaraba Turletti—. Ha venido a Japón, al parecer arrastrado por Craig. Lo cual no me sorprendería.

—¿Se van a comer sus postres? Los quiero~ —Murasakibara, como siempre, prestando nula atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿Listos para el espectáculo? —canturreaba Hadrien.

—¿A qué se refieren ustedes? —Midorima temía por la respuesta, pero gracias a ellos se había tornado un curioso de lo peor.

—Tres…Dos…Uno….—inició el conteo, Leo.

Lo primero que escucharon fueron esas tres sillas estampándose escandalosamente contra el suelo. Lo siguiente que ocupó su campo de visión fueron esas tres jóvenes que estaban repentinamente muy felices y animadas. La causa: aquel recién aparecido blondo. De alguna manera recordaba al efecto que Kise tenía en sus queridas fans.

—¡Byron, nos alegra mucho el que estés aquí! Si nos hubieras dicho que vendrías, te hubiéramos traído con nosotras al viaje desde el inicio —extrañamente Lia se comportaba de una manera encantadoramente natural.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? Seguramente has hecho cosas aún más emocionantes desde que nos vimos la última vez —Elin mostraba ese mismo entusiasmo, incluso le sonría de oreja a oreja.

—Pensábamos que ibas a ir esta Navidad a casa —mencionó con pesar Mila.

—Lo lamento, mis abuelos me pidieron que me quedara con ellos y luego tuve mucho trabajo. Supongo que el mensaje fue insuficiente, así como mi mal gusto para los regalos —espetó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Descuida, me gustó mucho lo que me diste, Byron —soltó risueña la italiana.

—A nosotras también —mencionaron las danesas en armonía.

—Creía que Hadrien me mentía cuando me dijo que habías venido con Craig —una cuarta voz se unió. Era la francesa, quien también tenía una sonrisa digna de fotografía—. ¿Te quedarás con nosotras? ¿Qué te ha parecido Japón?¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos?

El resto guardaba silencio, esperando a que esos tres rompieran el hielo.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —Axelle no se ponía tan feliz ni siquiera cuando pasaban tanto tiempo sin verse y se encontraban.

—Se ve muy emocionada de verlo…—Yukio parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba embobado con la escena de su novia siendo muy amable con un completo desconocido para él.

—…Mila-chan…actúa como una chica normal…—su pequeña novia era penosa, incluso con él, pero con ese rubio se mostraba extrovertida y nada temerosa.

—Mmm… No sé si decir si sus conocidos son interesantes o de difícil trato —espetó secamente Akashi. Algo le producía molestia al observar al fresco chico interactuar de ese modo con su novia.

—Parece que se llevan muy bien. Seguramente comparten profundos y lindos lazos que van más allá de la amistad —Atsushi únicamente era partícipe de las charlas cuando andaba de mete aire. A cambio recibió unas bonitas miradas de odio puro.

—Esto ha pasado desde hace dos años atrás —indicaba el alemán—. Así que deben acostumbrarse.

—Si tienen seguridad en sí mismos, no tienen por qué sentirse desconfiados y temerosos —claro, como nadie iba a hostigar a Amaya hablaba fácil.

—Si se descuidan, claramente irán a los brazos de ese chico —Kagami también gustaba de joderles la vida a todos.

—Este viaje sin duda está resultando sumamente entretenido —claro, para Kuroko únicamente. El resto que les den por saco.

Tras terminar de desayunar, fueron por sus maletas y abandonaron el hostal que les dio cobijo por un puñado de horas. Era momento de continuar no tanto por su gusto, sino porque el inglés así se lo había impuesto y no había muchos que tuvieran el valor moral para ir en contra de sus deseos.

Lo que sí resultaba curioso es que ahora ya contaban de un transporte que al menos se encargaría de llevar sus cosas.

—Listo, con esto las maletas han sido aseguradas —Craig se había encargado de poner un cierto número de petacas sobre el techo del jeep, mientras el resto iban en la parte trasera del mismo—. Y ya que solamente caben cinco personas aproximadamente…

—Ya me hiciste el botones de estos críos —estipuló, torciendo el ceño.

—No te quejes y aprende a relajarte —mencionó cándido—. Iré con los chicos, así que si ustedes quieren pueden ir en el coche de este amargado —su atención se enfocó en las chicas, quienes se miraron.

—No se peleen por subir —Hadrien intervino, echándole el brazo al rubio—. Te ves fatal, ¿no dormiste?

—Tu querido amigo me dio un sermón de dos horas de cómo ser un buen hermano. Y como eso no le bastó me paró a las seis de la mañana a contarme el porqué de su visita y gracias a ello no pude conciliar el sueño —gruñó, reservándose las ganas de tomar un cigarrillo de su cajetilla.

—Subiré —Aoi fue la primera en abordar.

—Creo que tomaré la oferta que mi querido hermano ha dado —Ju disfrutó su camino hasta el interior del vehículo. Kai le atravesó con la mirada.

—Vamos Amaya, subamos tú y yo —Kiyoe arrastró a la pelinegra consigo. Incluso Noa se les unió. Sabiendo acomodarse, cabían perfectamente bien.

—Para que Dai-chan no se ponga celoso, ocuparé el último puesto —quizá las intenciones de Momoi eran buenas, quizá sólo quería ser la más cómoda e ir de copiloto.

—…Si su autobús se interpone en mi camino, lo estrellaré —Zabeck se moría de la risa al tiempo que empujaba al chico a la zona del conductor.

Los chicos que no contaron con tanta buena suerte tuvieron que tomar el autobús que les permitiría llegar a su siguiente destino. Aunque ya no contar con todas esas maletas era una bendición, misma que dejaba de tener valor en cuanto se acordaban de que el inglés iba con él y que el otro extranjero continuaba acaparando la atención de esas cuatro chicas.

—Esto apesta…—farfullaba Aomine.

—¿Otra vez con esa clase de problemas, Aomine-kun?

—¡No idiota! —Kuroko ya estaba de chistosito con él. Para su mala suerte quedó del lado del bus en donde debía compartir su espacio vital con Tetsuya, Kagami, Midorima, Kise y Akashi.

—¿Por qué he tenido que ir a dar a este sitio? —Yukio no tuvo mucha suerte y estaba en medio de dos fortachones chicos, teniendo casi en frente a su novia, quien estaba entretenida en rubios asuntos.

—A Craig se le ha ido la mano arrastrando a Kai en todo esto —meditaba el oji violeta.

—Estoy particularmente curiosa sobre él y Craig. ¿Habrá pasado algo serio? —decía Lia.

—No lo sabemos, ni a nosotras nos ha dicho nada —Elin tenía las mismas dudas.

—¿Y has estado bien? Espero no te hayas metido en problemas —preguntó Byron a la francesa; ella estaba sentada frente a él.

—Todo ha marchado bien, aunque hay muchas cosas que debo contarte —expresó, clavando sus pupilas en las de él—. Así que hoy aprovecharé.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió amablemente—. Tendrás toda mi atención este día.

Y por otro lado estaba Motoharu con su siempre confiable cuñado.

—Craig, por cierto. Gracias por el préstamo que nos hiciste a mi familia y a mí —Motoharu permanecía de pie al lado del inglés y no le importaba tutearlo aún con los años que le llevaba—. ¿Cómo está la familia? ¿Y qué relación hay entre ese tal Byron y Mila?

—No hay problema. Además, Leo me pidió el primer favor desde que nos conocimos, así que no podía rechazarle… Y la familia está bien, supongo…—antes de responder su última pregunta, enfocó su mirada en él—. No creo que sea la persona adecuada para responder a ello, así que tendrás que preguntárselo a ella personalmente —el castaño debía suponer que sacarle información a ese hombre era un intento fallido antes de siquiera plantearse la idea.

—Pero es que ni siquiera me hace caso ya…—suspiró con desolación—. Ya sé que todos aman a los rubios, pero no mi Mila-chan…

—Tienen su historia —estipuló, devolviendo su atención en el paisaje de la ventana—. Supongo que aun eres joven para saber lidiar con esa clase de inseguridades —miró hacia la esquina, topándose con ese trío de burlones chicos y su nuevo desafío de quién se pasaba una cucharada de canela sin ahogarse en el proceso y suspiró; la edad valía para dos cosas—. Por cierto, a ella no la conocía —hizo referencia a Sora, quien solamente se reía de esos tres.

—Es mi hermana… Bueno, mi media hermana, para ser precisos. Nos hemos reencontrado y recobramos el tiempo perdido —sonrió un poco más contento.

—Comprendo —bueno, muchos podrían ser ingenuos, pero él no lo era y gracias a que era bueno observando le fue fácil dilucidar una verdad un tanto evidente—. No sé si decir que ha tenido un gusto valiente o muy particular.

—¡¿Te has dado cuenta?! —estaba pensando en que debería comportarse de mejor modo al lado de ese hombre.

—No es evidente, pero está claro que no lo mira con ojos de amistad —sonrió fugazmente.

Tras haber soportado el ir de pie durante toda la travesía y tener que soportar los comentarios de ciertas personitas fastidiosas, podría decirse que todo había valido la pena. Por lo menos ya estaban más frescos y el olor a humanidad había quedado atrás.

Ahora se limitaban a buscar lugar donde pasar la noche; al fin y al cabo, esa tarea les fue asignada y después debían de reunirse con el resto.

Agradecían que el clima estuviera mejor que el día de ayer, pero no estaban contentos por tener que caminar hasta donde quedaba la playa. Y tras una caminata de media hora al fin llegaron.

Habían hecho bien en reservar aquella playa para segundo día de visita. No sólo le doblaba el tamaño a la anterior, sino que sus arenas lucían mucho más finas y blancas a la vista. También se apreciaban más establecimientos de comida y actividades acuáticas típicas.

—Allá están las demás —la vista de lince de Hadrien se encargó de localizar a las chicas. Estaban disfrutando de un apetecible polo.

—Kai se ve tan divertido —Marko se echó a las risas.

—Veo que estás de mejor humor —Craig podría ser muy serio, pero también gustaba de calentarle los humos al rubio.

—Tu concepto de diversión no me agrada y se interpone con el mío —mencionó un poco menos cabreado—. De igual modo, sigue de niñero, que yo me mantendré lejos de tu tiranía —sacó sus gafas de sol de su bolsillo derecho, colocándolos sin más y se retiró.

—Craig, por cierto, necesito hablar contigo —Aoi se había aproximado al joven. Su moralidad le impedía continuar del viaje sin ofertarle los agradecimientos pertinentes por lo que hizo por ella y su familia.

—Motoharu ya se adelantó con ello, así que descuida —le tranquilizó—. Ahora diviértete. Sé que tendrás tu momento de alivio en cuanto reduzca el estrés global de todos —las palabras dejaron confusos a todos, pero en cuanto lo vieron llevarse a rastras a esos tres chicos la situación cobró sentido.

—Al fin alguien que me entiende —Aoi sonreía ante la partida de esos chicos.

—Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —la pregunta del millón, hecha por Motoharu.

—¿Qué tal algo como eso? —la atención de los chicos se volcó del oji violeta hasta lo que estaba señalando.

—¡¿Paracaidismo?! —exclamaron cada uno de esos hombres sin pensárselo siquiera. Tenía que estarles tomando el pelo.

—…Algo como eso sería estúpidamente peligroso…—Midorima ajustó sus lentes, viendo al joven con seriedad. No quería morir tan pronto.

—Suena demasiado arriesgado… ¿Y si jugamos baloncesto o algo por el estilo? —Kise había apreciado que se practicaba el paracaidismo con descenso en la playa, pero no creyó que alguien le invitara a participar de ello como actividad recreativa.

—¡Quiero hacerlo! —la parte aventura de Motoharu salió a relucir.

—Tu hermana no te lo permitiría –objetaba Yukio. Y eso era muy cierto.

—Pero yo quiero…

—Bueno, era una opción. No tenían que considerarla demasiado… Está bien que no quieran subir.

—Yo quiero ir y tengo edad para subirme a esa cosa —Axelle estaba más que lista para la adrenalina.

—Pues vayamos entonces.

—Yo también iré —se anotó Aomine. No iba a compartirla con ese extraño del que se negaron a informarle Hadrien y asociados.

—Daiki, esa es una buena noticia —le sonrió, jalándolo de inmediato. Era particularmente extraño el cuadro que formaban, quedando él en medio de los blondos.

—¿No les da vergüenza que Aomine-kun esté dispuesto a saltar desde peligrosas alturas y ustedes se acobarden con tan poca cosa? ¿No se supone que hemos venido a divertirnos y olvidarnos de las prácticas de baloncesto? —pronunciaba Kuroko con una seriedad abrumadora, mirando a cada uno de esos amigos suyos—. Las experiencias nuevas son reconfortantes y como no lo ha hecho ver Akashi-kun, siempre podemos aprender de ellas.

—Tetsuya tiene mucha razón —Akashi tampoco gustaba de esa clase de actividades, pero podría no ser tan malo como parecía.

—Si Aka-chin dice que está bien, entonces supongo que podemos hacerlo. Luce divertido… La gente parece gritar de la emoción.

—¡Idiota, grita porque están aterrados! —exclamaba Kagami.

—Además no podemos quedarnos atrás —espetaba Kasamatsu. Él tenía otra clase de razones para forzar su valentía y saltar desde tan alto.

—Te comprendo totalmente, Yukio. Me siento del mismo modo… Así que —posó sus castañas pupilas en su hermana—…no intentes detenerme, lo haré. Probaré que soy igual de digno que él.

—Moto, es algo muy peligroso. No dejaré que cometas una locura como esa.

—Aoi, descuida, me encargaré de cuidar de él —prometió solemne su novio. Ella al no poderle sostener la mirada por demasiado tiempo sin pensar en su meloso comportamiento, terminó dándole el permiso con un gesto de su mano para moverse hacia otra dirección.

—Bueno, es ahora o nunca, chicos —motivaba Motoharu a todos. Había llegado de probar si eran a prueba de alturas.


	25. Capítulo 136

¡Hola! Pues ya que andaba de ánimos y hoy estoy reposando en casa por ser feriado, decidí portarme buena onda y traerles actualización de este fanfic :D Espero que lo disfruten y sufran con el desatino de Kagami :D ¡Saludos y excelente fin de semana!

 **Capítulo 136**

 **Rivalidades arbitrarias**

—¿Se han preguntado alguna vez el verdadero significado de la vida?

—Hadrien, creo que es el último cuestionamiento que cruzaría por mi cabeza en este instante —replicaba Marko, viéndole de reojo.

—No en realidad. Pero imagino que cuando cumples todo lo que has querido, solamente te topas con un profundo y desesperante vacío existencial. Supongo que es cuando te das cuenta de que la vida carece de significancia alguna y que nos movemos por meras vanidades y deseos superficiales —mencionaba Kai con cierta pizca de interés.

—Queda más que claro que hicimos una buena elección al venir a esta playa en nuestro segundo día en Otaru —mencionaba Leo, admirando el hermoso oleaje que acariciaba la orilla, dejando tras su retirada algunas conchas marinas.

—Pero ya hablando en serio…¡¿Cómo demonios terminamos de esta manera?! —gritó el alemán a todo pulmón, intentando que alguien le escuchara. Pero todo era en vano, allí solamente estaban ellos cuatro.

—Craig nos golpeó en el estómago y nos hizo perder el conocimiento —explicó el italiano como bien recordaba. Todo era borroso y distante.

—Para cuando despertamos ya estábamos en esta situación…—el danés suspiró. Era lo único que podía hacer en su condición actual.

—Y a juzgar por los alrededores, estamos en una zona apenas transitada. No sólo la playa está desierta, sino que también tenemos al lado una especie de área boscosa… Posiblemente estemos del otro lado de la playa principal —y las deducciones del blondo estaban en todo lo cierto.

—No hicimos nada y aun así nos castigó de esta manera —era inútil, no podía escapar sin importar lo que hiciera—. Tenemos que cobrarnos esta, chicos —Zabeck estaba mosqueado.

Esos chicos no deberían tener dificultades para escapar de la zona a la que habían sido confinados, sino fuera porque alguien consideró gracioso y pertinente enterrarlos bajo la arena, dejando sus cabezas expuestas al sol directo, a los animales silvestres y a la marea que subía con el paso del tiempo.

Aunque al menos estaban sepultados lado a lado.

—Lo he intentado, pero no puedo mover nada. ¿Qué demonios nos puso? ¿Cemento? —Hadrien tuvo que mover su cabeza para espantar a aquella fragata que se empañaba en querer anidar en su cabeza.

—Eso no debería preocuparnos tanto… El sol está siendo más fuerte y el oleaje sube —Turletti calculaba que estaban como a cinco metros más o menos de la orilla.

—Y entonces estaremos en mayores líos, ya que la arena mojada no es precisamente más fácil de manejar e intentar luchar por escapar se volverá algo un tanto frenético —todos miraron a Leo con un semblante de pocos amigos; olvidaban esa mentalidad fatalista que tenía.

—¡Que alguien nos ayude! —fue el siguiente grito que emergió de la boca del peli vino.

—Idiota, si sigues así, además de perforarnos los tímpanos, tu garganta se secará y comenzarás a sentir sed —el castaño ya tenía a un pequeño cangrejo subiéndole por la nuca.

—¿Qué posibilidad existe de que una persona venga por esta zona y que quiera sacarnos de aquí sin que piense que somos extraños y le demos miedo? —meditaba Tatsuhisa.

—Según mis cálculos, menos del 1.5%, Kai. Y en mis probabilidades estoy incluyendo a nuestros camaradas —hizo los cálculos el moreno.

—Saben, no quería morir sin volver a probar una vez más unos "tacos" —suspiró con melodrama—. Los que preparaba Joaquín eran deliciosos. Y el tequila era bueno también.

—Si sobrevivimos vayamos por unos —mencionó feliz de la vida el italiano—. Igual nos castigarán por algo este verano, así que, qué más da.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos en estos momentos? —Austerliz se lo preguntó, quizás pensando en su hermano mayor y su perverso autoritarismo.

—Seguramente aburriéndose como un costal de papas —se burlaba ampliamente Hadrien.

Y quizás las cosas hubieran sido así de apaciguadas si esos chicos no hubieran aceptado probar el paracaidismo tanto por su orgullo como por la manipulación pasiva de Kuroko.

Así que muy lejos de donde ellos vivían tan particular castigo, los chicos ya estaban recibiendo las indicaciones necesarias para cuando fuera el momento idóneo para saltar. Después de todo, la avioneta estaba preparada y el piloto estaba encargándose de ajustar el equipo de la primera víctima en probar la adrenalina y la aventura.

—¿Ya lo has hecho no es así? —preguntaba Axelle con curiosidad.

—Un par de veces. Pero es la primera vez que lo hago en una playa y a una altura tan corta —al fin estaba listo, por lo que por petición expedita subió a la avioneta, iniciando así su travesía.

—Seguramente será muy divertido hacerlo. Yo jamás lo he intentado, pero estoy emocionado —Motoharu no cabía en felicidad. Podía estallar en cualquier momento.

—Aún podemos retirarnos, chicos… Digo, todavía no es demasiado tarde —les hacía saber el buen Kise. Él velaba por su vida.

—No seas gallina, Kise. Ya estamos aquí, así que hagámoslo —regañó el moreno.

—Pero si quieres irte, está bien, Nadie te juzgará —la sonrisa en los labios de Kagami claramente le decían todo lo contrario. Sabía que sí huía, le harían burla durante el resto de los días que quedaban de su viaje.

—Tómalo como un reto más, Ryouta. Como miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, esto no es la gran cosa.

—Y creía que sin esos tres las cosas serían más calmadas —Midorima subestimó la estupidez colectiva de sus acompañantes.

—¿De verdad piensas saltar? —Daiki miró a su novia un tanto curioso por su repentino amor a los deportes extremos.

—Por supuesto —sonrió tenuemente, mirándoles—. Pero la más sorprendida soy yo. Pensé que esto no era lo suyo.

—A mí me dijeron que si saltaba me comprarían una caja de polos helados —Atsushi estaba comiéndose aparentemente un paquete de bollos calientes rellenos de judías dulces.

—¡Me gustan los deportes extremos! —fue la respuesta honesta de Moto. Aunque existía algo más tras ello.

—La victoria es absoluta, sin importar la actividad que se desempeñe —Akashi y su fijación por ganar siempre.

—Le prometí a Aoi que cuidaría de Motocchi —eso le pasaba por buena gente. El castaño iba terminar cuidándolo; eso es lo que todos sabían que iba a pasar.

—Supongo que por la emoción de probar algo nuevo —hablaba Kasamatsu, cruzado de brazos. Otro que estaba allí por los motivos equivocados.

—Ya pagué así que sería un desperdicio no saltar —Taiga y su brutal honestidad.

—Fui arrastrado a todo esto. Así que veré que no cometan una estupidez —todos ansiaban ver a Shintarou lanzarse al vacío y gritar.

—No me digas que tú lo hiciste por celoso, Daiki —recriminó la francesa.

—Claro que no —chasqueó—. Solamente sentí curiosidad sobre esto y decidí venir. No te creas la gran cosa —soltó con su tono burlesco y ese ego hasta por los cielos.

—Axelle, ya que somos buenos amigos, casi familia —mágicamente Motoharu ya estaba al lado de la rubia, echándole el brazo encima.

—¿Tú también? —se burló con una linda sonrisa—. Son demasiado obvios chicos –en cierto modo le parecía tierno ese comportamiento. Pero claro, todas las escenas de celos son mejor vistas desde afuera que vividas por terceros.

—Sabes que soy un chico curioso, no es que sea desconfiado ni nada por el estilo. Digo, el chico hasta parece divertido y buena gente.

—…Mmm…—dudó en contarle la historia del rubio con las danesas, pero al ver esa cara suplicante, no pudo resistirse—…Ambas quedaron flechadas de él cuando lo conocieron por primera vez…y quisieron en ese entonces ganarse su afecto, pero él no correspondía a sus sentimientos…—ya era su turno para subir a la avioneta, por lo que se encaminó—. Llámalo algo así como su amor platónico.

No dijo nada más porque ya estaba en marcha. Sin embargo, esos dos chicos se quedaron callados por largos segundos, analizando la información e interpretándolo a su propia manera. El resultado que obtuvieron no les gustó en lo más mínimo.

El rubio era más peligroso de lo que se imaginaron.

—Motocchi —Ryouta estaba preocupado por el joven. Mira que tener que lidiar con alguien así.

—Con mucha mayor razón tienen que probarles que son la mejor elección para ellas. Y que él es solamente una cara agradable y sonrisa de comercial —Kuroko tomó a todos por sorpresa. Él y su nula presencia que infartaba a todos.

—Tetsuya tiene razón —apoyaba el hermano menor de Aoi—. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Yukio.

Las chicas habían decidido permanecer a unos cuantos metros de distancia del área en que los aterrizajes de aquella actividad de paracaidismo tenían lugar. Tanto por el hecho de que no había nada mejor que hacer, así como porque deseaban ver de qué manera reaccionarían esos hombres a las alturas; en términos simples, querían divertirse un rato.

—El primero en lanzarse ha sido Byron —comunicaba Kiyoe, quien fue la primera en usar los binoculares y alzar la mirada hacia el cielo—. Está divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

—Vive para los deportes extremos, así que no me sorprende —mencionaba Lia campante.

—Ya casi está empezando a perder altura —Sora sentía curiosidad por las sensaciones que se podrían vivir descendiendo desde esa avioneta, pero su corazón seguramente no lo soportaría.

—Con él simplemente no obtendremos ni un momento de tranquilidad —bromeaba Satsuki.

—Yo estaría más preocupada por el resto. No creo que esta clase de cosas vayan con su persona —meditó Noa con su cámara portátil de buena definición. Debía guardar esa experiencia en vídeo.

—Motoharu es amante de esta clase de cosas. Parece que lo lleva en las venas —Aoi no se sentía preocupada por las reacciones de su hermano menor.

—Nuestro hermano ya ha estado desaparecido por mucho tiempo, ¿no? —Elin podía decir con seguridad que había pasado más de una hora desde que los vieron por última vez.

—Al fin tocó tierra —notificaba Amaya al contemplar al blondo que estaba encargándose de retirarse el colorido paracaídas y hacer cancha para el siguiente que aterrizara.

—Byron, lo has hecho muy bien —Mila fue la primera en acercarse y elogiar al chico.

—Me lo he estado preguntando, pero se llevan muy bien con ese chico. Incluso Axelle parece amarlo tanto como ustedes —a Kiyoe no se le iba ni una. Y bueno, tenía el descaro de preguntar cosas como esas.

—Decía yo que se estaban demorando en preguntar —sonrió la italiana, enfocando sus celestes pupilas en el chico que continuaba charlando con la danesa—. Lo conocimos hace prácticamente cinco veranos atrás; las gemelas se flecharon por él desde la primera vez que lo vieron —añadía con cierta nostalgia—. Y bueno, lo mío es algo parecido —no hondó en el tema, pero todas allí se hacían a la idea—. Sólo que al final ninguna logró robar su atención, por lo que somos meros amigos ahora.

—Eso significa que ellas aún…—murmuraba Aoi. Estaba claro que se preocupaba por el bienestar de Moto.

—Yo lo veo más como admiración y un cariño especial; y no por ello debe caer en una atracción física—emocional —intervenía Lia antes de que continuara haciendo conjeturas innecesarias.

—Así que no te preocupes por esos dos —soltó Ju, mirándole de reojo—. Son ellos los que ven algo en donde claramente no hay nada. Los celos hacen pasar malas pasadas quieras o no.

—Axelle tampoco se la está pasado nada mal –Kiyoe sonreía veía a la francesa más que feliz mirando la panorámica que tenía bajo sus pies.

—Veo que ya empezaron a lanzarse. Como supuse, Sacheri-kun, ha sido el primero en lanzarse —Tetsuya logró que esas mujeres se pusieran de pie en cuanto escucharon su voz. ¿En qué momento llegó? ¿No se había ido con el resto?¿Desde cuándo se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba aquel batido de vainilla?

—¡Tetsu! —Momoi prácticamente se le echó encima. Ya se le había pasado su etapa de vergüenza y ahora prefería coger del brazo a su amado.

—¿Pero por qué razón volviste? ¿Te dio miedo acaso? —cuestionaba la novia de Kagami.

—Se olvidaron de mí y no me incluyeron, como siempre hacen —se hizo perfectamente la víctima. Y posiblemente lo peor es que esas mujeres se lo creyeron.

—Dai-chan ya sabrá cuando llegue —maldijo la peli rosa a su querido amigo de la infancia.

Después de la llegada de la francesa, la verdadera diversión estaba por comenzar. Lo supieron en cuanto reconocieron la peli verde cabellera de cierto amante de los ítems de la suerte.

Es que simplemente no cabían en sí mismas en cuanto contemplaron al hombre lucir más serio de lo que ya era al tiempo que su rostro se iba poniendo más y más rojo conforme se acercaba al suelo. Indudablemente estaba conteniendo sus ganas de echarse a gritar.

—…Ungh… ¡Tierra, tierra al fin…! —el pobre hombre estaba de cuclillas contra la arena, sintiendo que la respiración apenas se le normalizaba y el rostro se le iba empapando de sudor. Había sido demasiada adrenalina para él en tan corto tiempo.

—Shintarou, ¿estás bien? —nada como una mujer preparada con medicina para el vómito y mareos y una botella de agua.

—Descuida, no necesito algo como eso. E-Estoy bien… Solamente debo recuperarme de la sorpresa —quizás tenía algo de válido, pero prefería reservárselo para él y no exteriorizárselo a Amaya.

—¡Cuidado, ahí viene Mukkun!

Con esa voz chillona fueron alertados todos los presentes en un santiamén. Todos menos la persona que en realidad debía movilizarse y así evitar aquel accidente tan aparatoso.

Las chicas tragaron saliva y aguardaron a que esa cortina de arena se despejara. Fue en ese momento cuando apreciaron una enorme silueta que se tornaba mucho más nítida. Allí estaba Murasakibara, intacto, con ese semblante de aburrición total y comiendo lo que parecía ser una bolsa llena de chocolate cubierto de menta.

Midorima se convirtió en la pista de aterrizaje humana y personal del peli morado, contra todo pronóstico y voluntad. La única vista que poseía Shintarou en ese momento era el de la caliente arena. Esta se había vuelto su amiga íntima; después de todo, no había podido evitar que le entrara en los ojos, así que además del peso adicional de ese jugador que por alguna extraña razón no se quitaba de encima, también estaba el ardor en sus ojos.

—¡¿Shintarou?! —Miura empezó a desenterrar al pobre hombre, liberando al menos su rostro, dejándole respirar adecuadamente—. ¿No te rompieron nada?

—Mido-chin, ¿pero qué es lo que estás haciendo allí abajo? —preguntó con suma sorpresa. Hasta ahora no caía en cuenta que usó a Midorima de cojín amortiguador.

—¡Idiota, quítate de encima! —era inútil retorcerse e intentar tirar a ese sujeto, pesaba lo suficiente para dejar a dos hombres tumbados.

—Está bien, pero no te enfades~ —al fin el grandote se quitó, dejando al As de Kioto respirar, porque claramente le estaba dificultando esa tarea tan vital.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —cuestionó preocupada Amaya.

—Creo que sí…—lo intentó y lo lamentó al poco tiempo. Por lo visto el golpe fue más fuerte de lo esperado y le tomaría un rato reponerse.

—Si no lo quitamos de allí, estoy casi segura que el resto lo usarán igualmente de tapete personal —decía Ju mirando al pobre hombre incapaz de abandonar la arena.

—Mukkun, sabes qué hacer —pedía amablemente la peli rosa.

—¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? Mido-chin seguramente sólo está dramatizando —tenía pereza y no quería hacer esfuerzo alguno.

—Byron, ¿puedes echarle una mano al pobre Midorima?

—Haré lo que pueda —ya estaba a un costado del chico, sacándole de la arena y ayudándole a pararse, siendo su principal apoyo. Gracias a ello pudo alejarse de esa zona de alto riesgo.

—No eres tan mala persona como todos dicen que eras —soltó casual el de gafas. Quizás quería ponerlo de su lado y que odiara al resto de sus amigos; si era vengativo.

—Ah…¿Gracias? —solamente se limitó a reír por lo bajo. Le parecía un sujeto curioso.

—Creo que te has equivocado de rubio, Midorima —siseaba Axelle, claramente refiriéndose a Tatsuhisa.

Nuevamente enfocaron su atención en el siguiente intrépido amante de la aventura. Motoharu lucía radiante mientras perdía altitud; indudablemente la adrenalina solamente sacaba lo mejor de su persona. Esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción tras aterrizar únicamente les hacía pensar que quería repetir la experiencia.

—¡Ha estado de locos! ¡Quiero hacerlo nuevamente! —esa exclamación fue más como un grito discreto por su parte. Las chicas simplemente rieron ante su ímpetu.

—Lo siento Motoharu, pero eso ha sido más que suficiente por un día —Aoi debía imponer orden. Además, ¿dónde se supone que estaba el despistado de su novio?

—Pero hermana…—replicaba con ojitos de cachorro triste. Por lo visto esa mirada tenía efectos positivos en sus dos hermanas.

—Sólo una vez más, Aoi. No creo que sea malo —ahí estaba Sora alimentando el vicio del muchacho.

—No es no, Motoharu —debía mantenerse firme por su bien. A diferencia de él, ella sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho en cuanto lo vio arrojarse de esa avioneta.

—¿Ese de allí no es Kasamatsu? —Noa era de momento la única que estaba apreciando el cielo.

El pelinegro indudablemente no podía ocultar esos gestos de pavor y sorpresa que corrompían la integridad de su rostro, sin embargo, se le notaba en una lucha constante por soportar el miedo que sentía y disfrutar de la espectacular vista. Además, no podía permitirse quedar mal frente a su novia.

—Pensé que no llegaría…—suspiró el pelinegro, sintiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba a toda marcha.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Yukio —le felicitaba la peliblanca.

—E-Elin…—el que le dirigiera al fin la palabra y la mirada, le alegraron el día. Incluso sonría bobamente lindo ante ella.

—¿Y mi felicitación? —Moto se sentía abandonado por su chica. Esta simplemente le rehuyó la mirada y se escondió tras Byron.

—Mila-chan...—lloriqueó al estilo Kise Ryouta.

Parecía que existían pocas cosas que perturbaran los nervios de acero y magnifico autocontrol de Akashi Seijuurou. Y obviamente el paracaidismo no era una de ellas. Sí, ese hombre bajó de la avioneta y aterrizó sin perturbación alguna.

No por nada fue el capitán de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Sei-chan, ¿te divertiste? —la castaña ya estaba cerca de su querida pareja.

—Es una buena manera de poner a prueba el temple. Indudablemente ha sido una excelente elección. Sólo espero que Ryouta esté bien, al parecer se mostraba arisco a subirse a la avioneta…

—Y hablando del Rey de Roma…—Kiyoe llamó a todos a mirar el espectáculo que se suscitaba en lo alto.

Si nadie antes había contemplado a un pequeño polluelo, revolotear, intentando fallidamente el volar en su primer intento, no podían perderse la actuación de Kise Ryouta. Por lo visto en un mero acto reflejo empezó a mover sus brazos de manera frenética, cerrando los ojos ante el hecho de que iba perdiendo altura. Pero eso no era lo verdaderamente problemático y catastrófico.

—¡Ryouta, jala la cuerda, jálala! —le gritó tan fuerte como podía, Motoharu. El rubio estaba tan nervioso que estaba olvidando hacer lo más importante de todo.

Para el alivio de todos, el blondo reaccionó a tiempo y se evitó así, un fatídico accidente.

—Motocchi, menos mal que estás íntegro —la dorada mirada del modelo inspeccionaba al chico de arriba a abajo.

—Soy yo el que está más preocupado por si estás entero, Ryouta.

—Todavía faltan esos dos, ¿verdad? —al fin Midorima podía estar en pie sin problema alguno—. Presiento que va a ser un desastre.

—No creerás que hayan decidido saltar al mismo tiempo, ¿ver….? —Kiyoe debía de empezar a desistir de tenerle demasiada buena fe al pelirrojo.

Ante la incredulidad de todos, ese par de idiotas estaban descendiendo juntos y para no variar, se encontraban discutiendo mientras lo hacían. Por lo visto su riña era lo suficientemente importante para ignorar ciertos asuntos vitales como jalar del paracaídas y salvarse el pellejo.

Fue entonces en que todos sin falta alguna, lanzaron en voz alta lo que debían hacer en vez de estar riñéndose mutuamente.

—…Ha estado cerca…—Kiyoe se dejó caer contra el suelo. El alma le había regresado al cuerpo tras verlos llegar a tierra a salvo.

—Un poco más y me quedaba sin sombra —mencionaba casual Kuroko. Era complicado si decía eso con aflicción o era un lamento de que no sucediera.

—Kagami-chin, Dai-chan, ¡¿qué demonios estaban pensando?! —regañaba la peli rosa. Y estaba en todo su derecho—. Casi se mueren como Ki-chan.

—Eres un caso total, Ahomine —las palabras ofensivas no bastaban, así que le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza—. Idiota.

—Fue culpa de Bakagami. Es quien empezó todo —el otro simplemente le ofertó una mala mirada.

—¡Ja! Llegué antes que tú, así que paga imbécil —la victoria estaba en sus manos.

—¡Aquí el único que va a pagar, eres TÚ, idiota desconsiderado! –si Kise consideraba que las patadas que le daba Kasamatsu eran duras, es porque no conocía la bestialidad de Himuro Kiyoe; en ese momento agradeció que lo maltratara su superior y no esa chica—. Bakagami —frunció el ceño y se fue de allí muy cabreada.

—No lo sé, pero presiento que te dijo eso por algo que va más allá que la estupidez que cometiste —mencionaba Axelle, quien continuaba jalando la mejilla de su igual idiota pareja.

—Mmm… Pues no se me ocurre qué otra cosa podría haberle hecho enfadar —no recordaba algo que pudiera molestarle. No recientemente.

—¿No es tu celular el que está sonando, Kagami-kun? —Amaya parecía haber sido la única que había escuchado el ligero sonido del móvil.

—Ah, es una alarma…—mencionó tras sacar su teléfono del bolsillo. Aunque en el instante en que se percató del mensaje se quedó blanco como fantasma.

—¿Algún evento importante que hayas pasado por alto, Kagami-kun? —Kuroko parecía saber más de lo que dejaba asomar entre líneas—. Himuro-kun llamó hace poco, poniendo de muy buen humor a Kiyoe-kun. Quizás esté relacionado con eso.

—¡¿Por qué demonios te escapaste de nosotros y no saltaste como el resto?!¡¿Te escabulliste para ver cómo nos iba, eh?!

—Kagami-kun, tu comentario me ofende —se escuchó de lo más afectado por las palabras del pelirrojo—. Yo sólo suponía que algo importante había sido pasado por alto —sorbió una vez más de su deliciosa bebida—. Como el cumpleaños de Kiyoe-kun.

—¡No se me olvidó! Simplemente…no lo conmemoré…momentáneamente…—evadió las miradillas acusadores de todos los presentes. Sentía que tenía a todos en su contra.

—Kagami-chin, eso habla muy mal de ti. Te hace ver como un hombre despiadado.

—Kagami-kun, acaba de demostrar, una vez más, que es un hombre despreciable… Creo que es el momento adecuado para dejar de ser tu sombra.

—¡Mejor dime que ya no quieres serlo y deja de usar excusas baratas como estas! —le gritó sin decoro alguno.

—Solamente por si acaso, ¿cuándo cumplo años, Daiki? —porque Daishi quería asegurarse de que el moreno no estuviera en las mismas.

—…2 de noviembre…—respondió sin titubeo. No quería estar en el mismo hoyo que el pelirrojo.

—Eres un buen chico, Daiki —acarició su cabeza como si fuera un vil perrito. Pero lo peor era esa sonrisa burlona que le ofertaba.

—¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer para remediar la situación? —interrogaba Lia, cruzada de brazos.

La situación que vivían esos cuatro desafortunados chicos no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Únicamente estaban más cerca de ser bañados por la salina agua de mar y de pescar un caso severo de insolación. Pero de allí nada grave.

Posiblemente nadie se tomaría las molestias de siquiera irles a buscar.

—…Les rêves des amoureux, sont comme le bon vin. Ils donnent de la joie ou bien du chagrin…

—¿Quieres dejar de cantar eso? Ya aquí todos no la sabemos, Hadrien —pedía el italiano.

—Ha pasado más de hora y media y no hemos visto señales de otro ser humano por aquí…—suspiró Leo, ignorando ese pepino de mar que curiosamente había llegado hasta él.

—¿De quién es el celular que está sonando? —interrogó Tatsuhisa en cuanto escuchó tan particular tonadita; era la misma que ese hombre había estado cantando por media hora.

—Oh, es el mío… Es Taiga, es su tono —esas tres cabezas solamente veían cómo se agitaba, intentando seguramente alcanzar el teléfono. Era esfuerzo inútil.

—¿Qué es lo que querrá? Porque obviamente no nos ha llamado para preguntarnos si estamos bien —Turletti conocía la calaña de sus amigos.

—Ni idea. Pero ya está llamándome a mí también —terciaba el danés.

—Quizás esté alucinando por todo el rato que llevamos bajo el sol y nuestro alto grado de deshidratación, ¿pero ese no es Murasakibara? —los tres extranjeros giraron su cabeza hacia donde la celeste mirada del chico se ubicaba.

Gracias a que medía cerca de dos metros no costaba identificarlo a largas distancias. Pero la pregunta no era, ¿qué es lo que hacía allí? Sino más bien, ¿quién era la persona que le acompañaba y con la que charlaba amistosamente?

—¿Una chica? —Hadrien literalmente terminó ladeando su cabeza, ocasionando pegarle a cierto blondo.

—Claramente, idiota —Kai le devolvió el gesto al alemán.

—¿Pero quién es? No me parece reconocerla de ninguna parte —Leo entrecerró los ojos para poder definir mejor la silueta de la chica—. Es pelirroja.

—Y parece que su anatomía es de 10.

—¿Cómo puedes mirar cosas como ésas desde donde estás? Sé que tienes vista de lince, pero hay límites —espetó Marko.

—¡Sólo cállense, ya se están aproximando…! —demandaba el alemán. El resto únicamente continuó apreciando que esas dos siluetas eran más y más claras.

—Oye, pero si esa chica es la de….—su esmeralda mirada veía con completa estupefacción a la acompañante del peli morado.

—¿No jurabas que iba a ser incapaz de conquistar a alguien? —se burlaba Tatsuhisa de la premisa de Hadrien.

—Es la chica que dijiste que ni siquiera tú podrías ligarte —el peli blanco adicionó un poco de veneno al comentario del blondo.

—¡¿Pero cómo demonios lo logró?! ¡Es imposible que una mujer como ella esté interesada en ese amante de los dulces!

—Pues por lo visto es mejor para el flirteo que tú, Hadrien —sonrió campante Kai.

—Dejando a un lado que el orgullo de Hadrien ha sido pisoteado hasta proporciones dolorosas, pidámosle ayuda a ellos dos —todos tomaron aire y gritaron el nombre del as de Hokkaido.

—¿Ah? Me pareció haber escuchado la voz de Ha-chin, Tatsu-chin, Au-chin y Turle-chin —pero sin importar donde colocara su mirada, no hallaba a nadie.

—¡Idiota, estamos aquí abajo! Maldita jacarando desarrollada —gruñía el alemán.

—Bueno, estamos fuera de su campo de visión, es normal —suspiró Marko—. Por cierto, ¡no me llames Turle-chin, se oye horrible!

—Murasakibara-kun, estamos en dificultades logísticas, por lo que te pediremos tu ayuda de la manera más cordial posible.

—Si nos sacas de aquí te compraremos cada uno de nosotros un kilogramo de las golosinas que tú quieras —lo siguiente que Kai supo es que ese hombre lo había sacado de la arena sin problema alguno, tomándole de los hombres—. Bien, eso ha sido inesperadamente rápido.

—Tatsu-chin, eres un buen amigo~ —mencionó feliz tras bajarlo. Ahora continuaba con los otros tres.

—Tengo arena en sitios en los que no debería —Hadrien se sacudió de arriba abajo para quitarse la arenilla y demás.

—Indudablemente fue un golpe de suerte que te encontramos aquí, Murasakibara —Marko al fin podía quitarse esos cangrejos ermitaños de su cabeza.

—¿Son tus amigos, Atsushi? —cuestionó la chica con sumo interés.

—Sí, venimos de viaje a disfrutar de la playa.

—Los amigos de Atsushi, son mis amigos también —les sonrió amistosamente.

—Yo no podría ser solamente un amigo de alguien que luce as…—se calló, un golpe en el estómago por parte de Leo le hizo estarse calladito.

El tono ambarino de su aguda mirada quedaba de maravilla con el tono blanquecino de su piel y la llamativa coloración escarlata de su cabello. Uno que igualaba sin problema alguno al rubí más puro y codiciado. Su flequillo ocupaba la mayor parte de su frente poseyendo mayor talla justamente en el centro, característica que se repetía a los costados de su rostro.

Su rizada cabellera era lo suficientemente larga para llegar sin apuro alguno hasta su cadera, sin embargo, no era algo que apreciara demasiada la pelirroja, por lo que se hallaba sujeta en una alta cola de caballo gracias a un listón negro.

Y seguramente las miradas se iban primero hacia esos distintivos atributos femeninos.

—Por cierto, ella es mi amiga Hayashi Shiina —la presentó amablemente el grandote.

—¿Amiga? No soy idiota, está claro que tú le qui…—el segundo golpe fue aportado por Marko. El alemán debía aprender a callarse.

—Es un placer—–pronunciaron esos tres que sí podían gesticular palabra.

—¿Q-Qué demonios quieres ahora, Taiga? Estoy recuperándome de una traición…—cuchicheaba Hadrien desde el suelo. Por lo visto alguien quería hablar con él sí o sí.

—¿Por qué demoraste en responder? —se quejó, como si fuera una novia abandonada por su estúpido chico.

—Porque estaba divirtiéndome con una chica del otro lado de la playa, aprovechando que no hay nadie.

—¿Otra vez haciendo eso? ¿No escarmentaste cuando ese celoso novio te encontró con su chica con las manos en la masa? —le regañó con el duro tono de un padre.

—No estaba haciendo eso, idiota… Craig nos enterró en la arena y apenas nos logramos salvar.

—Como sea, necesito que me eches una mano.

—¿Qué se te olvidó ahora? ¿Los preservativos o la píldora de…? —no dijo más, ese estruendoso grito lo dejó sordo de un lado.

—¡Cállate idiota, sólo mueve tu trasero hasta la entrada de la playa! —mencionó antes de colgar.

—Chicos, hora de irnos y salvarle el pellejo a Taiga…otra vez —soltó un Hadrien ya recompuesto, sonriéndoles cínicamente.


	26. Capítulo 137

¡Bonita madrugada! Ya saben, yo y mi mal hábito de actualizar en la madrugada. Pero ya deben de estar acostumbradas C: Y dejando eso a un lado, espero que disfruten del capítulo. Ha sido corto, pero se divertirán al ver cómo uno a uno van cayendo en la simpatía de Byron XD ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

 **Capítulo 137**

 **Lo bueno dentro de lo malo**

Esa resultaba ser la quinta joyería que visitaron en menos de media hora. Indudablemente alguien se sentía lo suficientemente culpable para no gustarle lo que llegaba hasta sus manos que prefería seguir buscando y hallar algo que le convenciera.

Esos tres viejos amigos suyos solamente suspiraban al verlo curiosear el contenido que había tras las vitrinas mientras una amable trabajadora le mostraba algunas piezas.

—Es lindo que se esfuerce tanto, pero tiene un gusto espantoso para la joyería y accesorios. No va a gustarle a Kiyoe —con la confianza que Zabeck le tenía a Taiga, era preferible que le odiara.

—La intención es lo que cuenta, Hadrien. Y él se está esforzando mucho por encontrar algo que le guste a su novia.

—Cabe mencionar que se le olvidó su cumpleaños y ahora está desesperado por corregir el fallo, porque teme que lo golpee. Y eso no sería grave si no se conocieran de años atrás —expresó Marko, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Qué les parece esto? —Kagami había llevado hasta esos chicos lo que sin duda era una gargantilla.

—Siendo sinceros, tienes muy mal gusto. Algo como eso me deprimiría si me lo obsequiaran —el alemán y sus altas exigencias que cabreaban a ese prodigioso saltador.

—¡Maldito!

—No se peleen, otra vez. No quiero que me vuelva a vetar de otra tienda…—pedía el italiano a ese par que ya estaban que echaban chispas.

—¿Y si le regalas este bonito dije?

Lo que Leo tenía en las manos era una verdadera exquisitez. Nada como un dije de zafiro rosa con un impecable corte en gota con un tramado precioso hecho de oro puro; eso aunado a su delgada cadena, le daba el toque final.

—Olvidaba el buen gusto que tienes para estas cosas, Leo —felicitaba Hadrien.

—Es perfecto. El rosado es el color favorito de Kiyoe —por lo visto esos chicos sabían más que el mismo novio de la pelinegra.

—Creo que ya has encontrado tu salvación —notificaba el alemán.

—De ninguna manera puedo pagar algo como esto…—nada como ver la nota del precio para que desistas de comprar algo bonito—. Es casi el doble de lo que puedo gastar.

—¿Tan poco vale tu amor por Kiyoe? —le molestaba Hadrien.

—Te ayudaremos a pagar el resto, así que deja de poner esa cara de angustias, Taiga —Turletti no podía dejar a su buen amigo en apuros.

—¿Y con esto será suficiente? ¿Y si compramos un pastel y así? —el danés consideraba que un cumpleaños requería algo más que un regalo.

—Supongo que estaría bien un pastel —sonrió tenuemente Kagami.

—Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa y no perder más tiempo, Bakagami —el alemán ya estaba marcando y aguardaba a que le respondieran—. Tenemos una emergencia, Axelle. Creo que podríamos pedirle un favor y animar esto un poco, ¿qué te parece?

—Estoy segura de que aceptará —mencionó muy segura—. Necesitaré que se encarguen de los instrumentos y esos detalles. Yo me ocupo del pastel y los detalles insignificantes.

—Cuento contigo, Axelle —colgó. Dirigió su atención hacia sus amigos—. Marko y Leo, vayan a buscar donde puedan rentarles instrumentos; requeriremos una guitarra, un bajo, una batería y un piano electrónico.

—Entendido —y sin mayor titubeo salieron de allí a toda prisa.

—¿Pero qué demonios tienen en mente todos ustedes?

—La estupidez que hiciste es prácticamente imperdonable, pero podemos componer tu fallo, haciendo de este mal inicio de cumpleaños, una buena fiesta. ¿Y qué es una fiesta sin música, eh?

—No tienen que hacer nada de esto —susurraba el otro.

—Somos amigos de años. Nos conocemos desde secundaria y pasamos muchas locuras junto con Himuro y el resto, así que no hay problema… Eres muchas veces nuestra tapadera, así que considéralo nuestra paga.

—¿Cómo cuando se fueron a México porque querían probar los famosos tacos y dijeron que se quedaban a pasar las vacaciones conmigo? —el alemán sonrió esplendorosamente—. ¿A cuántos países se largaron usándome de excusa?

—Son detalles intrascendentales. Tú sólo dedícate a llevar eso a la caja registradora para que podamos irnos. Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la llamada con el alemán dio por terminada, pero ya se encontraba en movimiento, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la repostería más próxima, en busca del pastel ideal para la ocasión.

Y aunque no había nada que le agradara a primera vista. Tal vez había descartado toda posibilidad muy rápidamente.

—¿Tendrá más de estos pasteles, de casualidad? —cuestionó al contemplar esos indudablemente deliciosos pasteles de helado que estaban en uno de los tres refrigeradores del establecimiento.

—Podríamos preparar un par más en una hora señorita.

—Quiero ocho para las 4:00 de la tarde, ¿cree tenerlos listos?

—Por supuesto señorita. Deme su nombre para que le haga la nota.

—Daishi Axelle —mencionó, aunque su atención seguía puesta en unos mini pastelillos. Quizás se llevaría unos para comerlos mientras organizaba todo.

—¿Daishi Axelle? ¿Eres esa modelo francesa que sale en RainyDays? —esa mirada llena de emoción se clavó en la rubia. Ella asintió en automático—. ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?

—Ah…Supongo que no hay problema con ello —sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿No te gustaría hacer un par de tomas de propaganda para mi tienda? Si lo haces, te daré todos los pasteles que has pedido totalmente gratis —Axelle iba a declinar la oferta, pero en cuanto mencionó lo de los pasteles gratis, la idea le sedujo enormemente.

— _Así podré usar el dinero para otra cosa y habrá más variedad en la fiesta…_ Mientras no ocupe mucho tiempo. Es que estoy organizando un evento importante.

—Por supuesto. No tomará demasiado tiempo.

Las cosas parecían estar un poco más calmadas del lado de las chicas. Quienes aprovechando el calor que se estaba sintiendo no dudaron ni un momento en comprar una deliciosa dotación de paletas heladas, sentarse bajo el confort de sus sombrillas y mirar el concurrido mar. Por alguna razón no deseaban meterse y mojarse.

El resto de sus acompañantes se encontraban jugando improvisadamente voleibol.

—¿Ya estás mejor, Kiyoe-chan? —cuestionó Momoi a la joven. Había estado bastante callada después de que fueron a buscarla tras haber dejado medio golpeado a Kagami.

—Un poco —¿cómo se le pudo haber olvidado su cumpleaños a ese tonto? Se conocían desde pequeños.

—Él dijo que lo arreglaría…—siseaba Noa, pensativa—. Estoy segura de que te dará una gran sorpresa.

—Yo no lo sé… Taiga no es un genio para estas cosas. De hecho, es demasiado olvidadizo y cabezota.

—La mayoría de los hombres lo son, no te sientas tan mal por ello —justificaba Ju.

—Piensa en positivo y no dejes que esto afecte demasiado tu día —recomendó Amaya. Podía jurar que esa mujer era demasiado madura para su edad.

—No sé ustedes chicas, pero me han mandado un mensaje —hablaba Sora sacando su teléfono. Y efectivamente todas estaban iguale. Y lo mismo ocurrió con los chicos.

—"Su presencia es requerida a las 3:00 p.m. en el restaurante familiar "Frog's" —leía Noa para todas.

—Apuesto a que se trata de una fiesta sorpresa —reía por lo bajo Elin.

—Si esos cuatro están detrás de todo esto, es lo más viable —Lia rogaba para que no hicieran alguna locura o Craig los castigaría otra vez.

—Lo mejor será que no comamos nada y esperemos a que llegue el momento de la fiesta —todas rieron ante el comentario glotón de Ju.

Las mesas necesarias habían sido apartadas y separadas del resto gracias a que poseían un mantel de diferente color. Incluso había un gran espacio en el centro, justo en la parte media de ese amplio restaurante, como si allí se llevaran a cabo pequeños eventos de música en vivo.

—No sabía que conocías el término diversión, Craig —fue el comentario nada sutil de cierto rubio que venía entrando con bastantes bolsas llenas de alimentos.

—El sorprendido soy yo por verte cooperativo y solidario con una causa que poco o nada tiene que ver contigo. Tu naturaleza egoísta no permite estos lujos —añadió con una sonrisa burlesca.

—La paga es muy buena —comentó con tranquilidad—. Y estar metido en la cocina es mucho más loable que estar en la playa.

—Olvidaba que odiabas ser acosado por las mujeres y que ellas parecen sentirse atraídas por esa aura hostil que emanas —ironizó.

—Al inicio es divertido, pero después aburre y cansa —sonrió a medias y continuó con su camino—. Me encantaría seguir charlando, pero ya sabes, las cosas no se preparan solas.

—Aunque lo niegues, has cambiado de como eras antes —dijo casi en un susurro, uno que prácticamente fue para él y nadie más.

—¿Todo está yendo bien, Austerliz-san? —el dueño del restaurante se había aproximado hacia el inglés.

—Gracias por rentarnos esta área de su restaurante, siendo la propuesta tan precipitada. Incluso el dejarnos organizar un pequeño banquete en manos de nuestro chef —sólo de imaginar el rostro de Kai al escuchar tan infame oración, le provocaba una amplia sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, con lo que me dio por la renta y servicios, podré salvar un poco mi día.

—Probé la comida que ofrece, es bastante buena. Por eso se me hace raro ver el sitio casi desierto —miró hacia el segundo piso y las mesas libres del primer piso; ni una sola alma.

—Este año he tenido competencia por los restaurantes aledaños... Ya nadie quiere venir a un sitio aburrido como este si hay hermosas chicas atendiéndoles —suspiró con pena.

—Posiblemente el evento de esta tarde pueda reanimar las cosas.

—¿De qué manera? Hasta donde sé solamente es una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—En una fiesta importan más los invitados que el mismo festejado —aseveró—. Los mejores jugadores de baloncesto del país estarán bajo este techo, celebrando un cumpleaños. Y si eso es aún poco para hacerle recuperar la moral pérdida, tendrá también a modelos de la talla de Kise Ryouta y a los sucesores de los hombres más ricos de toda Europa —miró seriamente al recatado hombre—. Y todavía habrá otro invitado que animará la fiesta por completo. Créame, si hace lo que le recomiendo, su restaurante estará rebosante de gente.

Al fin había salido de la pastelería con el trato hecho y la satisfacción de haberse ahorrado una cantidad apreciable de dinero. Y aunque pensaba regresar con Craig, terminó encontrándose con esos dos amigos suyos, sintiendo el deber moral de ayudarles.

Por lo que pronto ya estaba cargando con una guitarra eléctrica.

—Espléndido, pudieron hallar instrumentos.

—Tuvimos que afinar las guitarras y el teclado —le decía Marko a Axelle.

—Pero todo está listo. Al menos esta parte. ¿Dónde está Byron?

—Me dijo que iría a alcanzar a Hadrien y a Kagami. Por lo visto quiere preguntarle algo.

—Está fiesta será divertida —sonreía animadamente el castaño—. Y pensar que hasta a Kai lo arrastramos a esto.

—Ya sé, me siento un poco mal por eso —confesaba la blonda—. Pero ya me haré cargo de su paga.

—Eso se puede malinterpretar de tantas maneras posibles y créeme, no del mejor modo.

—¡Leo! —regañaba Axelle—. No es eso lo que quería dar a entender.

—En ausencia de Hadrien, alguien debe de soltar sus usuales comentarios llenos de perversión y doble sentido —aquel par se echó a reír ante eso.

Ambos chicos habían salido de la joyería con un impecable regalo en manos. Y afuera les esperaba cierto familiar rubio.

—Byron, hola viejo —allí estaban ambos hombres intercambiando esos clásicos saludos que solo se manejaban entre buenos amigos.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Vamos Taiga, ¿tú también estás como el resto? —inquiría.

—No, claro que no. Es que se me hace raro...

—Como sea. En parte venía a decirles que el lugar para llevar a cabo la fiesta está listo. La comida está en proceso, los instrumentos han sido conseguidos, la invitación ha sido hecha y ya tenemos suficiente pastel.

—Excelente. Estamos prácticamente listos —sonrió Hadrien, lleno de satisfacción.

—¡¿Todo eso?! —ingenuo de él si creyó que la celebración iba a ser a pequeña escala.

—Por supuesto... Si quieres que una chica te perdone tras haber olvidado su cumpleaños, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es celebrarlo y hacerla sentir verdaderamente especial.

—Hazle caso, él es bueno enamorando mujeres —apoyaba el alemán.

—Me haces sonar como un mujeriego —el blondo rio un poco ante su insinuación.

—Mmm... Está bien, ¿qué me sugieres? —el pelirrojo debía aplastar su orgullo para reivindicarse con Kiyoe.

Dentro de su campo de visión se apreciaban a aquel par de gemelas jugueteando junto con Amaya y Sora, arrojando una pelota inflable colorida y a la vez disfrutando de la tibia agua de mar que llegaba hasta sus caderas.

—Sorprende que sea tan popular sin siquiera hacer algo más que estar allí, jugando —Lia había enfocado su atención en Kise, el que parecía dirigir la mayor parte de las miradas en él.

—En parte será porque es rubio. No olvides que tenemos a cuatro rubios en nuestro grupo —comentó cómicamente Noa.

—Ki-chan siempre ha sido así desde que estábamos en secundaria. Las chicas siempre lo acosaban.

—Sencillamente no puedo entender su ferviente obsesión con él —dictaminaba Aoi. Nunca admitiría públicamente que Ryouta era bien parecido y poseía un cuerpo ligeramente agradable a la vista.

—Bueno, tiene una condición física envidiable y que muchas mujeres considerarían sugestiva en exceso. Sin mencionar su atractivo casual —las esmeraldas se enfocaron en quien había dicho de una manera tan poética que su novio estaba más que bueno.

—¡¿Ju..?! —Kimura casi se ahoga por semejante comentario.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso he exagerado o dicho algo que fuera mentira?

—N-No...pero...

—Tan sólo míralo, Aoi-chan —sugería la italiana. Las tres miraban discretamente al modelo—. Todas sus locas admiradoras quisieran tener tu fortuna de poder tenerlo a su lado y hacer lo que quieran en compañía de un hombre así.

—Y, sin embargo, te limitas a admirarle de lejos, como esas fans... Tener la posibilidad de tenerlo todo y limitarse a mirar, es casi como un crimen —complementaba Ju.

—Además, los hombres también tienen su orgullo... Seguramente piense que no sea lo suficiente especial y atractivo para que puedas querer hacer algo como eso con él —Aoi podría considerar que solamente estaba exagerando, pero los hombres también tenían sus crisis y bueno, Kise era especial y muy probablemente estaría pensando en ese asuntito.

—Mmm...—apreció por un momento más la sublime complexión de su rubio, resultándole imposible no sonrojarse tenuemente. Al final terminó mirando hacia otro lado—. Tal vez considere...sus consejos —ese par se limitaron a sonreír disimuladamente ante el éxito logrado.

Los chicos actualmente se aburrían como un grupo de papas enterradas bajo tierra. Así que habían terminado por comprarse algo de beber y sentarse.

—Me pregunto qué irá a hacer Kagamicchi para conseguir el perdón de Kiyoe-chan.

—Dudo que sea suficiente con la fiesta —Kuroko como siempre, el mejor amigo de todos.

—Diría que haría algo digno de perdón, pero es un idiota y seguro termina empeorando todo —se podía apreciar la fe que Midorina le tenía al pelirrojo.

—Es por eso la importancia de no olvidar fechas importantes.

—Akashi, si tú llegas a olvidar algo, considérate hombre muerto —quizás Daiki exageraba, pero con alguien como Lia todo era posible.

—Y yo que quería retarlo a un partido de básquetbol —suspiró el castaño. Byron se le había escapado de las manos.

—Motocchi, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Capaz y no sabe jugar y sería algo injusto.

—Ryouta, si estuvieras en mi posición harías lo mismo.

—Tu silencio te ha condenado, Kise —mascullaba Aomine—. Y en todo caso si de retarlo a un juego de baloncesto se trata, seré yo quien se encargue de aplastarlo.

—Lamento arruinar su fantasía, pero si alguien aquí va a enseñarle el rigor de un buen juego de baloncesto, seré yo.

—¡¿Akashicchi, tú también?!

—Los celos y desconfianza son cosas muy malas. Además de que él no ha hecho nada por lo que deban creer que está detrás de sus novias —Tetsu parecía ambivalente o tal vez se ponía del lado que le convenía para molestarlos.

—Odio aceptarlo, pero Kuroko tiene razón. Además, es un buen sujeto —ajustó sus lentes y conmemoró el momento en que ese casi desconocido le ayudó a salir de la arena. No como otros amigos suyos.

—Tsk... ¡¿Ya te compró a ti también?! —Daiki no se lo creía—. ¡¿Quién sigue, Bakagami?!

—Tenemos motivos de sobra, Tetsuya —soltó Motoharu—. No hace más que acaparar la atención de Mila-chan. No he podido hablar con ella en todo el día que tenemos aquí.

—Creo que es más factible decir que ella te evita por lo que pasó anoche y que es quien va tras él. Además, llámame Kuroko-kun, Motoharu-kun, como tu superior que soy.

—Además, es imposible no mirar con sospecha a alguien que fue el amor platónico de la persona con la que andas —mencionó de mala gana Kasamatsu.

—Ambos deberían aprender de Aomine-kun. Él no se muestra reacio a convivir en este viaje con la persona con la que Axelle-kun salió prácticamente toda la secundaria y a la que seguramente sigue mirando de manera especial... Aomine-kun es un ejemplo a seguir de lo que no debemos hacer en una relación —todos concordaban en que Tetsuya era un gilipollas de lo peor. Todos.

—¡Tetsu cabrón! ¡¿Como que soy un ejemplo a seguir?! ¡¿Y por qué tienes que mencionar a Tatsuhisa?! —bramó enfurecido.

—¡¿Ese de allí no es Kagamicchi?! Y no va solo...

La mirada de todos se dirigió en automático hacia ese par. El rubio se había quedado varios metros atrás mientras Taiga avanzaba hacia las chicas un tanto dudoso, pero con paso constante.

—Kiyoe...—mencionó en un tono quedito pero firme. La aludida enfocó su mirada en él con cierto desdén.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —su voz denotaba que aún seguía molesta.

—Sé que he sido un completo idiota por haber olvidado una fecha tan importante y que no tengo perdón alguno, pero...deja que al menos haga del resto de tu día algo que valga la pena recordar —jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo le había hablado con tanta sinceridad y visto esa mirada llena de arrepentimiento. La garganta se le hizo un nudo total—. Así que espero que asistas, Kiyoe.

—Supongo que...podría considerarlo —maldecía el momento en que ese hombre le sonrió de esa manera tan genuina y hermosa. Allí estaba enamorándole otra vez.

—Esto no es todo por este día, pero igualmente espero que sea de ti agrado.

Sus rosáceas pupilas no creían lo que estaban viendo ante ellas.

Eran fragantes y hermosas magnolias sujetas con un lazo rosa pastel. Y eso no era todo, también había un tupido y adorable conejo de peluche. Todo sujeto entre sus manos; ahora entendía por qué había estado escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda todo ese tiempo.

—T-Ta..Taiga —estaba conmovida por el regalo tan puntual de su pareja. No sabía qué más decir. Solo estaba consciente de que él se fue tras darle un suave beso sobre los labios y entregarle sus presentes.

—Kagami-chin realmente se ha lucido —Satsuki amaba esa clase de muestras afectivas.

—Jamás le había visto tan caballeroso y detallista —agregó Lia.

—Realmente parece arrepentido —mencionaba casual, Aoi.

—Un hombre arrepentido puede lograr muchos cambios en su persona.

—¿A dónde vas, Ju? —cuestionaba Noa en cuanto vio a la peli blanca ponerse de pie.

—Tengo que hacer un favor, pero requiero prepararme para que todo salga impecable —sonrió tenuemente antes de marcharse.

—Taiga idiota... Si sigues así no podré estar enojada contigo como lo tenía planeado —le resultaba imposible no sonreír. Sencillamente no podía evitarlo.

Kise y agregados habían apreciado todo con lujo de detalle, quedándose claramente perplejos por los detalles de Kagami. Y, sobre todo, por ese momento de buenos amigos que ese par vivieron en el instante en que chocaron sus puños en son de haber obtenido un éxito colectivo.

—Parece ser que Kagamicchi lo ha aceptado...

—Otro más que cae bajo sus artimañas —bufó Motoharu.

—Parece ser que es bueno manipulando a la gente —continuaba Yukio.

—No se requiere demasiado para manipular a Kagami —Shintarou tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—¿Por qué demonios siento un aura asesina? —Aomine miró primero a Akashi, pero no se trataba de él—. ¡¿Tetsu?! ¡¿Pero por qué demonios?! No me digas que tú... ¿Tienes miedo de que te quiten a tu Bakagami? —preguntó tan burlonamente como sus cuerdas vocales se lo permitían.

—Kurokocchi está celoso de que Kagamicchi haya chocado puños con Sacheri-kun como lo hacen cuando juegan dentro de la cancha~.

—Les pediré amablemente que dejen de conjeturar absurdamente sobre algo que claramente no es cierto —ellos hubieran considerado su palabra si no hubieran visto el balón de básquet que Tetsuya poseía en su mano derecha, dispuesto a estampárselo al primero que le provocara.

El tiempo acordado para la reunión estaba próximo a ser cumplido, por lo que no solamente las chicas estaban duchándose y poniéndose monas, sino también los chicos, especialmente porque habían sudado en exceso.

Para cuando todos se hallaron presentables se encaminaron en dirección hacia el restaurante acordado. Y para cuando se encontraron frente a las puertas automáticas del fastuoso restaurante, trataron de imaginar lo que encontrarían tras cruzar el umbral.

Y en cuestión de nada, la fiesta daría inicio.


	27. Capítulo 138

¡Buenas tardes mis bellas criaturas! Hoy regresé antes de lo esperado, pero no se acostumbren :v Solo dio la casualidad de que se alinearon los astros. Pero eso no les impide que disfruten del cap y aprenden a querer un poco más al nuevo OC; también se burlarán un poco de las desgracias de Daiki XD ¡Disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos próximamente!

 **Capítulo 138**

 **De esto se trata la vida**

En cuanto entraron todos guardaron un sepulcral silencio. Simplemente no estaban esperándose que el lugar estuviera tan bien cuidado y con la decoración pertinente para llevarse a cabo una íntima, pero alegre fiesta de cumpleaños. Incluso había una manta de Feliz Cumpleaños pendiendo desde la segunda planta con su nombre estampado en ella; tampoco le costó trabajo reconocer la caligrafía que estuvo detrás de su elaboración.

Pero no se estancaron en esos detalles demasiado tiempo. Se dirigieron hacia las mesas que estaban designadas para el evento y tomaron asiento conforme Craig se los indicaba; por lo visto había un orden minucioso inclusive en algo como eso.

No era de sorprender que la mesa principal fuera ocupada por la cumpleañera.

—Todo se ve realmente bien —Sora miró a su alrededor. No era como a las fiestas de etiqueta a las que solía asistir, pero el ambiente era ideal—. Estoy ansiosa por saber qué sorpresas nos esperan —ella había quedado en la misma mesa que su hermana y Kise.

—Me sorprende lo rápido que armaron todo esto en las tres horas que tuvieron —Kise miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba impecable.

—Estaba claro que quería buscar el perdón de Kiyoe —Aoi sonrió tenuemente. Se alegraba de saber que había hombres decentes aún en el mundo.

—Creo que hemos subestimado el ingenio de Kagami-kun —Kuroko estaba notablemente sorprendido de lo que había hecho el pelirrojo.

—Es lo que pasa cuando un hombre está de verdad enamorado —Momoi estaba feliz de que le hubieran emparejado con su amada Kuroko, que no dudó en pegar sus sillas lo más posible—. Dai-chan, quita esa cara de pocos amigos que tienes.

—Tsk… De todos los posibles casos, me sentaron con ustedes dos —bueno, su pareja no estaba, así que estaba sentado con esos tres, haciendo mal tercio y esperando a ver a qué hora se dignaba a aparecer su novia.

—Espero que no vayan a salir con alguna locura —Shintarou temía porque salieran con alguna bromita que corrompiera su integridad física.

—Descuida Shintarou, dudo que eso pase. Especialmente porque Craig-san está aquí y debe estar vigilándolos más que nunca —añadía Amaya con una sonrisita.

—Y ahora me pregunto…¿Por qué demonios te tuvieron que sentar con nosotros, Murasakibara? —clavó sus verdes ojos en el despreocupado chico, quien para variar no estaba comiendo dulce alguno.

—Mido-chin, te ves muy bien este día~.

—¿Por qué estás actuando amable? Es sospechoso —gesticuló, torciéndole el ceño—. ¿Y dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—Mmm… Tuve una cita, Mido-chin. Una amiga me invitó a pasear por la playa y a comer algunas golosinas —por alguna razón el peli verde no le creía.

—¿Otra vez mintiendo? —cuestionaba el de lentes.

—Craig ha sabido cómo mantener el orden y coordinar todo. Me agrada su manera tan sistematizada para trabajar —elogiaba sinceramente Akashi.

—Sí, él es muy bueno para organizar eventos sociales. Y bueno, es el segundo en orden de jerarquía después de nuestros padres —Lia sonrió, recordando esas buenas fiestas organizadas por el inglés.

—Has estado demasiado callada este día, Mila-chan…—mencionaba Moto para romper el incómodo silencio que había en su mesa.

—Lo siento Moto, sigo…sintiéndome mal por lo que pasó anoche —soltó con enorme pena. Y para que le quedara clara al castaño que no podía mirarlo aún, las gemelas habían intercalado los asientos para quedar al lado de la pareja de la otra.

—Elin, sé que me golpeaste un poco porque estabas…algo tímida, ¿pero no crees que hemos perdido mucho tiempo este día…separados? —a Kasamatsu le costó demasiado decir algo como eso y la danesa lo sabía.

—Pasaremos juntos esta tarde festejando a Kiyoe-chan —le notificó, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y estoy segura de que todo será genial.

—Las flores y ese peluche que le regaló Kagami-kun fueron geniales. Indudablemente es todo un romántico —es que a Mila esos romanticismos a la antigua la mataban.

—Esto está demasiado tranquilo para haberlo hecho todos ellos, ¿no crees Ju? —Noa y la coreana compartían misma mesa, dejando los asientos respectivos a sus parejas.

—Apenas está comenzando –comentó la oji dorada.

—Has traído tu violín, ¿y eso?

—Me gusta salir con él de vez en cuando —fue lo único que se animó a decir.

Las conversaciones se quedaron a un lado en cuanto aquel grupo de meseros empezaron a llegar con varias charolas en manos. La hora del festín había llegado y cabía mencionar que todo se veía y olía magníficamente bien.

Cada platillo era servido a la mesa para el deguste de los comensales, así como las bebidas y todos los accesorios necesarios para llevar a cabo la degustación de la comida.

—¿Taiga…? —no podía creer que la persona que se encargara de llevarle su comida fuera el mismísimo pelirrojo—. Pero si…—sus pupilas ahora analizaban lo que llevaba en la charola. Eran sus platillos favoritos.

—Supongo que querrás cosas que te gusten y no lo mismo que el resto, así que me creí que cocinarte algo no sería mala idea…—mencionaba con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas, evadiendo su mirada.

—G-Gracias…—como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo que hizo hasta hace poco, ahora le traía su comida favorita y lo hacía luciendo de lo más atractivo—. Eres demasiado injusto —infló sus mejillas, sonrojándose inevitablemente.

—Esto apenas comienza —le aseguró confiadamente.

Las palabras del pelirrojo no eran mentiras. Lo supo en el instante en que escuchó el ligero zumbido del micrófono y contempló tan familiar silueta. Al igual que ella, miraron a la joven esperando a lo que fuera a decirles.

—Buenas tardes a todos, se preguntarán qué estoy haciendo yo aquí, hablándoles. Bien, empecemos en que Kagami es idiota y olvidó el cumpleaños de su novia —mencionaba con una frescura digna de Daishi Axelle—. Y como no sabe hablar decentemente en público me convirtió en su vocera personal.

—¡¿No que no ibas a insultarme?!

—Ignorando las quejas de Kagami, sigamos con esto —más de uno se rio de los berrinches del pelirrojo por ser ignorado por la francesa—. Y como iba diciendo… Siguiendo las especificaciones en gustos de la cumpleañera hemos preparado un pequeño evento que espero sea de su agrado… Sin mayor dilación les dejo con Ju para que disfruten de su comida.

La chica se colocó justo en el centro de ese pequeño escenario y con enorme maestría desfundó su preciado instrumento de cuerdas.

—Escuché de una fuente confiable que inesperadamente te gusta la música clásica. Lo cual es bastante curioso, porque soy una violinista y nada me complace más que tocar… Así que Feliz Cumpleaños y disfruta de esta elegante pieza.

Entre el exquisito sabor de la comida que fascinó las pupilas gustativas de todos y el tranquilo inicio de lo que parecía ser una pieza calmada, todo el lugar se fue llenando de un ambiente más ameno y calmado. Sin embargo, en cuanto contemplaron que el ritmo con el que interpretaba se tornaba mucho más ferviente, más frenético y mucho más emotivo, se percataron que lo único que hacían era admirar la manera tan sublime y al mismo tiempo frágil, con la que tocaba; era como si les trasmitiera cada nota sin la mayor de las dificultadas.

Todos estaban encantados con lo que tocaba.

—La novena sinfonía de Beethoven, Sherzo —no se podía esperar menos de alguien tan culto como lo era Akashi—. Estoy sorprendido de la magnífica adaptación que ha hecho de tan bella pieza musical.

—…Ju ha ganado numerosos concursos a nivel nacional e internacional. Ha sido un prodigio para el violín desde los cinco años… Indudablemente una chica que es digna de mi querido hermanito.

—Es bueno que veas por el futuro de Marko —le sonrió con complicidad.

—¡Has estado fantástica, Ju! —Kiyoe se puso de pie, aplaudiendo raudamente. Su interpretación la había emocionado y conmovido—. Eres increíble, muchísimas gracias por tu regalo.

—No hay de qué —ofertó una rápida referencia antes de marcharse y dirigirse hacia su mesa.

—Lo hiciste grandioso, Ju —elogiaba Noa, quien al parecer había llevado consigo su portátil y una cámara de vídeo conectada.

—¿Grabando?

—Craig me pidió apoyo técnico para darle a este sitio toda la publicidad que pudiéramos. Empecé con Kise; quien ya se encargó de recomendar este lugar en sus redes sociales —comentario que no pasó por alto por el blondo.

—¿Yo? ¿Pero jamás he puesto nada de eso? —hablaba desde su mesa.

—No había tiempo que perder, así que me encargué de ello… Te recomiendo sinceramente que mejores la seguridad de tus contraseñas; no demoré más de tres minutos en hackear tu cuenta en GossipBook y el resto están igual —soltó sin despegar su atención de la pantalla de su laptop—. Descuida, no husmeé en nada y todo está como lo dejaste, pero si te portas mal con Aoi entonces todo mundo sabrá lo que ocultas, Kise —eso no tranquilizó al rubio, de hecho, le hizo sentir bajo amenaza.

—L-La novia de Leocchi es peligrosa…—se quedó calladito, como niño bueno.

—Indudablemente las mujeres que se buscaron son de lo más particulares –sonrió Kimura con enorme regocijo; le gustaba cómo pensaba esa pelinegra.

—Ha estado impresionante su concierto —Sora disfrutó ampliamente de esa clásica pieza.

—Sé que mi regalo no será tan "fancy" como el de Ju. Joder, ¿quién tiene la pasta para pagar a una violinista de renombre mundial para que toque personalmente en una fiesta? No sabemos qué empeñó Kagami para esto, pero le agradecemos que tenga buen gusto al menos —nada como reírse de esos comentarios burlescos que a esa mujer le salían naturalmente—. Yo te deseo un Feliz Cumpleaños, y claro, Syuusuke también lo hará.

—¡¿Syu-chan?! —lo siguiente que supo Kiyoe es que tenía el celular de la blonda con una llamada recién tomada. En cuanto escuchó a ese hombre llamarla por su nombre y desearle el mejor de sus días, alcanzó otro grado de felicidad nunca antes experimentado.

—¿Y con qué te pagó a ti para que le hicieras el favorcito, Axelle? —porque Hadrien también quería estar en el estrado y unirse a la charla.

—Eso es confidencial mi estimado Hadrien. Secreto federal y no tienes permisos para saberlo —bromeó.

—¿Y ya tan pronto tuteas a ese cantante? Solamente han pasado unos meses y ya te permitió llamarle con su nombre de pila…—sonrió cínicamente, codeándole—. ¿Qué les haces a los hombres mayores, eh Axelle? Comparte tu secreto con todos.

—…Te sorprendería si lo supieras, Hadrien. Quizás algún día te lo cuente —cierto descarado y cabrón rubio había soltado ese comentario en el momento idóneo, aprovechando que se dirigía a su respectiva mesa. Alguien quería hacer cabrear a más de uno.

—De las cosas que uno se entera, Axelle —dramatizaba el joven antes de recibir un codazo en su duro abdomen—. ¡Auch…!

—Ignoren las tonterías de estos dos fastidiosos y continuemos con esto —tosió y se enfocó en lo que debía decir—. Chicos, es su turno —estipuló con una amplia sonrisa. Después se limitó únicamente a tomar asiento junto a Craig y Tatsuhisa; al fin y al cabo, le quedaba más cerca.

—Kiyoe, nos conocemos de hace varios años cuando ibas por la vida golpeando a Taiga y te burlabas de sus tontas y pachonas cejas.

—¡Cállate idiota! —a alguien no le gustaba el buen humor del alemán.

—Y tanto tú como nosotros tres sabemos que tu hombre es algo idiota, cabezota, no muy bueno en la escuela, únicamente se le da el baloncesto y la comida, sin embargo…tiene su corazoncito muy en el fondo y aunque lo dudes, se percata de cuando mete la pata. Y ya que le llegó la iluminación este día, ha decidido hacer algo súper cursi.

—Estamos que vomitamos corazoncitos por este revolucionario acto de su parte —intervenía el italiano, aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír allí mismo.

—Pero como somos sus amigos tenemos que pasar la vergüenza nosotros y dejar que él se luzca, para variar —terciaba el danés.

—Aunque nosotros solamente tenemos una cara bonita y sabemos tocar. Eso de la voz no se nos da bien, pero tenemos a alguien que sin duda lo hará mucho mejor —sonrió cálidamente el alemán—. Así que dejemos que él termine con la felicitación.

Más de uno se quedó completamente estupefacto en cuanto notaron que el cuatro que completaba el grupo era ni nada menos que ese blondo. Quien se limitó a sujetar aquel carmesí bajo y acercarse al micrófono.

—…Los hombres en ocasiones somos estúpidos y no nos percatamos de los errores que solemos cometer con las personas que más nos importan y que siempre están allí sin importar el daño que les provocamos por nuestra egoísta forma de ser. Y para cuando ya nos hemos percatado, muchas veces es demasiado tarde… Quizás muchos vean el olvido de un cumpleaños como algo que no merece tanto melodrama, pero creo que si él se arrepiente es porque vales la pena en más de un sentido… —mencionó con esa amplia y natural sonrisa—. Así que disfruta de la canción que él eligió personalmente para ti.

—Taiga… ¡¿Tú haciendo algo como esto?! —Kiyoe estaba que no se lo creía. ¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba sentado a su lado y qué le habían hecho a su novio? Porque no se imaginó nunca que hiciera algo como eso ni en un millón de años.

—Ya cállate, ¿quieres? —estaba notablemente apenado, por lo que sencillamente prefirió enmudecerla con un beso.

"…There's a shop down the street, where they sell plastic rings, for a quarter a piece, I swear it. Yeah, I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams, but I hope that you'll still wear it… Yeah, the ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be ripped. I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you…"

—¿Qué es esto? –preguntaba la conmocionada chica en cuanto sintió esa pequeña caja entre sus manos.

—Atiende la canción, después tendrás tiempo para ver lo que hay dentro –pidió. La había jalado hacia él, abrazándole desde la espalda.

"...and there's no guarantee, that this will be easy. It's not a miracle you need, believe me. Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need, you need me… There's a house on the hill, with a view of the town, and I know how you adore it. So, I'll work everyday, through the sun, and the rain, until I can afford it…"

—…Su voz es increíble…—musitaba Kiyoe sin despegar su atención del joven que permanecía a tan poca distancia, interpretando tan encantadora y perfecta canción; no solamente era lo bien que esos cuatro jóvenes tocaban esos instrumentos, sino también la calidad de esa voz, de ese timbre angelical que le hacía enamorarse por completo de esa canción y su significado.

"Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy, cause they can only see, I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you...And there's no guarantee, that this will be easy…."

Para cuando aquella canción terminó, no fueron los aplausos de esos jóvenes los que rompieron el silencio, sino los de muchas más personas que al igual que ellos habían disfrutado de la melodía y estaban prácticamente clamando por más.

Por lo visto el lugar se había atiborrado de clientes mientras permanecían absortos en los particulares obsequios que preparó Kagami para la pelinegra.

—…Lo adoran…—a Yukio no le costaba nada escuchar los gritos de las chicas que habían sido flechadas por la voz y canción del blondo.

—Ni que fuera una estrella de rock…—Moto aceptaba que el tipo cantaba bien, pero no merecía tanta atención.

—Byron ha estado increíble, como siempre —espetaron Mila y Elin a la par. Estaban muy entusiasmadas.

—Lo hizo bien, pero no es para tanto —decía lo suficientemente fuerte para que esas dos le escucharan.

—Yo también sé tocar la guitarra así de bien —refutaba Kasamatsu. Él no se iba a quedar atrás. Podía darle competencia al rubio.

—Lo sé, Yukio —decía la danesa—. Podrían hacer un buen dueto —recomendó. Ese par simplemente suspiraron con resignación.

—¿Podrías interpretar otra? —pedía tímidamente Kiyoe al joven que todavía permanecía parado justo a esos tres amigos suyos.

—No creo que haya problema. Tu novio me contrató para cantarte tanto como quisieras —estipulaba con cierta burla.

—Lo que la dama pida —expresaba el alemán—. Creo que te estás ganando más fans, Byron —mencionó tras mirar a esas féminas del segundo piso cuchicheando y tomando fotos con el celular.

—No creo que sea sorpresa, se dedica a esto después de todo. Aunque creo que, si su representante se entera de que dio un concierto gratis, lo asesinará —mencionaba Mako, mirándoles sonriente—. ¿Todavía recuerdan nuestro intento de banda?

—Como ninguno de los tres tenía buena voz, nos limitamos a tocar solamente —Leo recordó esos tiempos de su niñez.

—Reunimos 50 euros entre las propinas que nos daban —soltó con humor.

El ambiente no hizo más que mejorar. Ya que todo el público presente estaba de lo más gustosa escuchando tan buena música que de verdad se podía sentir como una verdadera fiesta.

Indudablemente ese chico había nacido para cantar y robar la atención de todos aquellos que ahora formaban parte de los invitados pasivos de aquella celebración.

—…Es hermoso, Taiga…—al fin había abierto su último presente. Sencillamente le encantó y no dudó ni un momento en ponérselo; era lo más hermoso que le hubieran regalado hasta el momento—. ¡Me ha encantado! Bueno, todo me ha fascinado… Mira que hacer que un chico como Byron se pusiera a cantar…—recordar la letra de esa romántica canción la ponía roja a no más poder.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme ahora. Sabes que soy algo olvidadizo…—la miraba fijamente, intentando persuadirla. Aunque ya no era necesario, ella le miraba con enorme ternura.

—Estás más que perdonado… Está siendo el mejor cumpleaños de todos…

Alguien más también quería un poco de buen trato y amor de pareja, así que claramente se encargaría de tomar las cosas por sus propias manos. Fue así que esa francesa terminó pasando de una mesa a otra en un santiamén.

—¿Hasta qué hora piensas venir a sentarte conmigo, eh? Tuve que soportar a estos dos meloso todo este tiempo —señaló vilmente a Kuroko y Momoi—. Que Bakagami se consiga a otra presentadora.

—¿Disfrutaste la comida?

—Estaba bastante buena, he de admitir.

—La preparó Kai —lo había dicho con toda la malicia que su linda persona le permitía. Unos segundos después el peli azul ya estaba alejando lo que aún quedaba de comida, a un lado—. Qué exagerado eres, no es para tanto —ella por su lado estaba comiéndose lo que el descortés moreno dejó.

—Tak…Justo lo que me faltaba, que otro rubio se hiciera el chulo. Suficiente tengo con el idiota de Kise —sí, claramente su humor estaba de la patada.

—Byron no es peligro para ti, tonto —se levantó. Al parecer esa mujer estaba muy ocupada—. Lo siento, tengo que ver lo del pastel y esas cosas, Daiki —sí, allí iba su novia en compañía de Craig. Adiós a su momento de pasarla a su lado.

—Dai-chan, quizás deberías hacer algo lindo para variar por Axelle. Algo como lo que hizo Kagami-chin –pronunció Satsuki con cierta malicia y verdad—. Incluso dedicarle una bonita canción. Ya sabes, hacer algo romántico para variar.

—Recuerda que siempre habrá tentaciones rondándole…como esos dos populares y habilidosos hombres, Aomine-kun. El amor es un sentimiento efímero que va y viene; y en ocasiones se esfuma de maneras misteriosas e incomprensibles —por algo Kuroko y su querida amiga se llevaba tan bien. Los dos eran unos toca narices de lo peor.

—¡Ustedes dos cállense de una buena vez por todas! —les gritoneó, valiéndole un verdadero pepino el captar la atención de todos.

—Seguramente Kurokocchi ya le dijo algo que lo cabreó…—Kise sentía un poco de pena por su amigo. Aunque este sentimiento de angustia se esfumó en el instante en que se dio cuenta de que su amada novia había ido a saludar a Craig y felicitarle por lo bien trabajada que había estado la fiesta—…Aoi…—lloriqueó.

—Únicamente fue a darle las gracias por el préstamo, así como por haber impedido que esta fiesta se saliera de control.

—Lo sé, pero…Motocchi ya le dio las gracias. No era necesario desde esas vacaciones de invierno había una espinita dentro de él que le impedía aceptar totalmente a ese hombre; es que con él se portaba amable y por extraño que pareciera, congeniaban bien.

—Vamos Kise-kun, no es para tanto. Mi hermana solamente tiene ojos para ti Sora, levantándole los ánimos al joven.

—Pues…ya debería de estar aquí. Se fue desde hace media hora a sentar a su lado alguien era maniático del tiempo—…Aoi…ni a mí me haces tanta plática…—es que ante sus ojos esos dos enmarcaban un cuadro perfecto de buen trato; sin mencionar que hasta le parecía que lucían bien juntos. Malditos celos traicioneros.

—Ay Kise-kun, eres un caso bastante particular —ella sencillamente no podía quejarse. No solamente se la había pasado increíblemente bien, sino que también tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar esa actuación del alemán; sencillamente se vio espectacular tocando la guitarra.

El pastel fue repartido rápidamente entre todos, por lo que pronto pudieron degustarlo sin dilación alguna y maravillarse con su sabor y textura. Y que hubiera de más de un sabor, emocionó a unos cuantos amantes de la comida.

—¿Ves lo bien que nos portamos en la fiesta, Craig? —cuestionaba Axelle al inglés, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—Bajo mi supervisión era imposible que algo se saliera de control.

—Eres muy modesto, Craig —siseaba Kai, quien compartía mesa con esos dos y con Byron, quien estaba apenas comiendo.

—Y tú un buen cocinero pese a tu turbia personalidad.

—No empiecen de nuevo con eso —amenazaba la francesa—. Ya suficiente conmoción causaste diciéndoles a todos que cocinaste, Kai.

—¿Qué? Deseaba que mi trabajo fuera sabido por todos —dramatizó como pocas veces en su vida—. Sé que si estuvieras en mi lugar lo harías.

—En definitiva, te ha quedado muy bien, Kai —a Byron poco o nada le importaba felicitar al chico abiertamente—. Creo que ya no me cabe ni siquiera el pastel.

—Pues debes comértelo —sentenciaba la francesa.

—¿Puedes sentir esa mirada de odio hacia nosotros, Byron? —preguntaba inocentemente el oji azul a su congénere rubio.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…—sus violáceos ojos se direccionaron hacia cierto prodigio del basquetbol y en su amable intento por ofertarle una sonrisa, solo recibió una mirada muy envenenada—. ¿Pero qué le he hecho a tu novio, Axelle?

—Seguramente nada, pero es muy celoso —Tatsuhisa se cruzó d brazos, mirando con complacencia la respuesta de cierto moreno.

—Lo mejor será que vayas y aplaques a esa fiera, Axelle —recomendaba amablemente Craig.

—Lo que usted diga mi tiránico dictador —se burló antes de levantarse e irse a ver a su encantador novio celoso.

—¿Ya vas a quedarte un momento aquí, eh? —a Aomine sencillamente no le gustaba ser ignorado por nadie y menos por su novia.

—Ya terminaron todos los eventos de la fiesta, así que supongo que sí —bromeó. Después simplemente acercó su puesto al de él.

—¿No crees que pasas demasiado tiempo con esos dos? Uno es tu ex novio y el otro alguien con intenciones desconocidas —a él no le importaba soltarle las cosas como iban. A diferencia de ella, que solía guardarse esa clase de reclamos en silencio.

—Con Kai no he pasado tiempo de calidad. Y por si no viste, Craig nos separaba… A Byron lo contemplo con ojos de amor fraternal; así que no puedo verlo como hombre.

—Axelle-kun, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones a Aomine-kun. Si él no confía en ti, solo demuestra lo mal hombre que es.

—Solamente lo defiendes porque le dedicó una canción a Satsuki —gruñó.

—Esta fiesta me ha permitido establecer que no es un mal sujeto y que todas tus injurias han estado mal planteadas.

—¡Pero sí has sido tú el que has hablado peor de él!

—Vamos Daiki, tranquilízate. Estamos en un ambiente de fiesta y diversión —exponía la rubia, clavando sus pupilas en ella—. Deberías aprender a Kagami, él sí sabe cómo impresionar a su novia el día de su cumpleaños.

—Cierto, cierto. Dai-chan, tú no hiciste la gran cosa cuando Axelle cumplió años…—se unía a la burla su querida amiga.

—Dejen de aliarse en mi contra.

—Si me hubieras dedicado una canción, quizás no estaría tan impresionada por Kagami…—quedaba claro que allí nadie iba a dejarle de joder. Nadie.

—Tsk…Lo hizo porque se sentía culpable, no es como si fuera así de espléndido siempre —objetó. Y probablemente tenía la razón—. Seguramente alguien le dijo lo que debía de hacer, conociéndolo.

—Byron le dio algunos consejos —sonreía la blonda.

—Aomine-kun, creo que es momento para que hagas las paces con él y le pidas consejos para mantener contenta a Axelle-kun, porque claramente no sabes hacerlo bien —esas dos chicas se limitaron a reír mientras ese par continuaban con su interminable discusión.

Y mientras ese grupo de amigos continuaba peleándose, las cosas parecían estarse poniendo ligeramente más interesantes en donde aquel sonriente y carismático rubio permanecía. Por lo visto contaba con un par de visitas que querían hablar con él.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó con interés Byron.

—Sí —respondió secamente el castaño.

—Moto —Yukio había ido más que nada para detenerlo de hacer alguna imprudencia.

—Creo que te han venido a pedir un reto —bromeaba seriamente Kai.

—¿Ah?¿Un reto? —eso simplemente le desconcertó. Sin embargo, postró su atención en esos dos hombres.

—Así es —Motoharu se limitó al contacto visual con ese rubio en particular—. Quiero comprobar quién de los dos es el mejor.

—¿Qué vas a responderle, Byron? El chico habla en serio —curioseaba Craig.

—Quisiera al menos saber las razones para ello. No recuerdo haberme metido con ninguno de ustedes dos —y era justa su petición.

—Mila…—mencionó sin honorífico alguno. Byron sencillamente se limitó a suspirar.

—No pretendo nada con ninguna de ellas. Marcaré mi distancia si así se arregla este malentendido —estableció. Era una decisión madura y acertada, pero no le complacía al chico por alguna razón.

—Eso estaría bien, no obstante…quiero que tú y yo compitamos —él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Los jóvenes de estos días son tan intrépidos —sonreía socarronamente Kai.

—Te oyes como un viejo, Kai —se burló el inglés.

—Nadie viene a mi país y se roba la atención de mi novia así como así —las pupilas de ese chico vibraron ante semejante atrevimiento. Admitiría que tenía agallas.

—Supongo que no me queda remedio…—suspiró. No quería embrollos y ya estaba causándolos sin desearlo—. ¿Pero qué sugieres? —se levantó de su asiento. Le superaba fácilmente por unos 20 centímetros.

—¿Qué te parece una carrera? Una vuelta entera a la ciudad. Quien llegue primero, gana. ¿Te parece?

—Moto, ¡¿sabes cuántos kilómetros son?! —Kasamatsu simplemente flipó ante la valentía y orgullo del chico.

—No importa. No es como si fuera la gran cosa —al fin y al cabo, salía a correr por las mañanas junto a Aoi.

—Suena bien. Me agrada —estableció frescamente.

—Habrá que marcar el camino para que no te pierdas Byron —mencionaba Craig, levantándose—. Así será justo y la victoria podrá ser aceptada sin chisteo.

Si bien el festejo no concluía y todavía existía comida y pastel que degustar, aquel grupo de personas había decidido abandonar el buen ambiente fiestero para limitarse a apreciar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y es que simplemente no podían creerse totalmente lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—Motocchi, en realidad lo ha hecho…—Kise se sorprendía de ese lado tan competitivo que el castaño estaba demostrándole ser. Y bueno, seguramente si él no se cortara con la gélida mirada y aire de hostilidad que envolvía a Craig, haría algo parecido.

—Vamos Moto, tú puedes —Sora ya estaba animando a su hermanito.

—Me disculpo por el comportamiento infantil de mi hermano, Craig… Se ha dejado dominar por los motivos equivocados.

—Ha elegido una manera bastante pacífica para zanjar su problema, así que está bien. Además, a Byron le hará bien; seguramente está estresado por la falta de acondicionamiento físico desde que llegó a Japón.

—¿Estás listo? —Motoharu recién acababa de calentar adecuadamente. Posó su atención en su contrincante, quien al igual que él ahora tenían un cambio más fresco y adecuado para correr.

—Sí —su atención estaba puesta hacia el frente. Las marcas fosforescentes que habían pegado para guiar su camino eran más que perfectas.

—Te advierto que soy bueno para esto y no seré amable solamente porque eres amigo de Mila-chan y los demás.

—Yo también haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Y a escasa distancia de allí permanecían ese par de gemelas, intercambiando miradas un tanto angustiadas. Sabían que habían causado que esa situación se suscitara por su amable trato con el rubio.

—…Moto…—Mila intentó hacer desistir al chico, pero todo fue inútil.

—Tu novio es tan necio, Mila —replicaba Elin—. Aunque poco faltó para que Yukio hiciera lo mismo…—suspiró, apreciando a su pareja al lado de Aoi, mirando seriamente a ese par de jóvenes competidores.

—¡En sus marcas…listos, fuera! —la exclamación de Craig fue el disparo que prendió la mecha de la competición de ese par de chicos, dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí en aquella larga competencia de resistencia física.


	28. Capítulo 139

¡Muy buenas noches gente bonita! Ya llegué para traerles salseo del bueno C: Así olvidarán que no he actualizado este fic a saber desde cuándo. Pero olvidémonos del pasado y disfruten de lo que les he traído. Esto se está descontrolando lol

 **Capítulo 139**

 **La Prueba de la Valentía**

Su demanda de oxígeno no había sido tan grande como en ese momento que recién había terminado la carrera. Los latidos de su corazón no era más que un desenfrenado torbellino de palpitaciones y su piel se hallaba aperlada por esas presurosas y numerosas gotas de sudor.

Todo ese esfuerzo y determinación hubieran valido totalmente la pena si la diosa de la victoria hubiera decidido sonreírle esa tarde. Pero quizás subestimó totalmente a su enemigo.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Kimura —profesó el indiscutible ganador; uno que se veía totalmente impávido a su lado. Apenas y se le notaba agotado.

—Eres...bueno —reconoció con enorme esfuerzo. Su orgullo estaba herido y demoraría en recomponerse—. Pero no te duermas en tus laureles, vendré por mi revancha.

—Está bien —mencionó tras percatarse de que el pequeño chico estaba decidido a devolverle el favor algún día.

—Moto...—se aproximó tímidamente la danesa al chico. La castaña mirada pasó de esos celestes ojos a la botella de agua que descansaba entre sus manos—. T-Te traje esto...

—Gracias —en verdad que estaba sediento. Aunque en realidad le alegraba más el hecho de que al fin enfocara su atención solamente en él.

—Byron, toma —el inglés había ofrecido una bebida energizante. El rubio la tomó gustoso.

—Es bastante bueno para su edad —le comentaba.

—Su padre fue un gran deportista. Es normal que haya heredado alguna de sus actitudes —mencionaba Craig un tanto motivado—. Además, aún es pronto para que la diversión concluya —las miradas de todos se enfocaron en el inglés. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía ahora?

Ya hacía más de media hora que había abandonado la comodidad y ambiente de esa fiesta. No tanto por su voluntad, pero no podía oponerse si era precisamente él quien se lo pedía.

Así que ahora ambos disfrutaban del hermoso y vivido atardecer mientras la brida marina removía suavemente los mechones de su cabello.

—¿Sabías que Murasakibara tiene una chica que le interesa?

—Seguramente está mintiendo —mencionaba vilmente, Daiki—. Las amigas imaginarias no valen.

—¡Daiki, no seas grosero!

—¡Auch! Deja de golpearme —la muy canija le había dado justo en las costillas—. Primero te olvidas de que tienes novio y ahora me golpeas.

—No me olvidé de ti, tonto —chasqueó, mirándole con cierto desdén—. Sabes que necesito mi espacio de vez en cuando. Y ahora debía organizar la fiesta y todas esas cosas —se defendió—. Si todos ustedes fueran buenos amigos, hubieran ayudado a Kagami —ahora le estaba reclamando por ser un gilipollas.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarle? Él fue el idiota que se metió en ese problema.

—¿Ves? Por esa actitud nosotros nos encargamos de ayudarle —concluyó casi de manera intransigente—. Así que si te vas a enojar con alguien que sea con tus amigos de secundaria y contigo mismo.

—Tsk... Ya, dejemos este tema en paz. Cuando te pones en este plan estamos horas discutiendo.

—Pues si ya lo sabes, no sé para qué me provocas —ya se escuchaba más relajada, incluso había dejado caer su cabeza sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué haré contigo y tus celos...casi enfermizos? —ironizaba.

—Amarme tal cual soy y alejarte de tus ex parejas —a ella ya no le sorprendía el cinismo con que le decía las cosas, sino más bien le daba risa y cierta ternura—. Ey, no te burles! Hablo en serio.

—Tú también tienes que amarme tal cual soy, y aceptar que debes compartir mi tiempo con los demás.

—...Lo hago. Pero su tiempo es limitado —dictaminó seriamente, clavando esa profunda y oscura mirada celeste en ella.

—A todo esto... Hay algo que aún no te escucho decirme —afiló su vivaracha mirada y le examinó cuidadosamente.

—No sé a qué te refieres —en ese momento mirar en otra dirección era mucho mejor que verla directamente a los ojos. Él sabía a qué se refería.

—Yo ya te lo dije, así que merezco mi respuesta —objetó, subiendo el tono de su voz.

—Los hechos son mejor que las palabras —alegó firmemente—. Ya te lo demostré y quedaste más que satisfecha con ello.

—Pequeño bribón insensible —de lo que él se quejaba no era de sus palabras, sino del duro jalón de mejillas que me estaban haciendo.

—D-Deja de hacer eso...—odiaba cuando se ponía así de infantil y fastidiosa. Pero sabía que esa idea no iba a salírsele de su cabeza hasta que la consolidara.

—Hasta que no lo escuche textualmente de tu boca, no habrá nada entre los dos —le soltó sólo para ponerse de pie y echarle de esas miradas serias que pocas veces contemplaba en su rostro.

—¿Como que nada? ¿A qué te estás refiriendo con eso? —se puso de pie, mirándola de manera expectante.

Pues eso mismo...N-A-D-A —le deletreó diestra y lentamente—. Ni besos, ni abrazos, ni tomadas de manos y mucho menos ya sabes qué.

—¡¿Qué?! —eso sí que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Literalmente lo estaba dejando en la zona del amigo que quiere con la chica y solamente tiene derecho a mirar—. ¡No puedes hacerme eso! Suficiente tengo con no poder hacer nada de eso en toda esta semana —era hombre, al fin y al cabo, y compartía más cosas en común con Hadrien de lo que pensaba.

—Pues piensa que el que se está auto-castigando eres tú mismo, no yo —añadió con esa sonrisa engreída y cargada de socarronería. Lo estaba haciendo a posta para escuchar lo que quería. Y eso para Daiki era una oferta directa a un reto.

—Lo haré antes de que acabe este viaje, ¿entendiste? —Axelle apreció lo serio que se puso mencionando tales palabras; siendo incapaz de discernir si eso fue motivado por su orgullo de no querer sometido por sus dictaduras o porque en verdad quería trasmitirle esas palabras.

—Estaré esperando ansiosa —nada como pretender que se iba a llevar acabo un beso únicamente para mosquearle y luego marcharse cándidamente.

—¡Pequeña bribona! —le gritó un tanto cabreado.

—¿Ves que si necesitabas ayuda, Aomine-kun? —Kuroko casi mata de un infarto al moreno. De hecho, hasta saltó ante la casi misteriosa intromisión del joven.

—¡Tetsu, deja de espiarme!

—Yo solamente paseaba casualmente por aquí y escuché tu conversación por accidente —mencionó, tranquilamente y con esos ojos de muñeco puestos en él. Sentía que le miraba el alma.

—No te creo que en lo más mínimo —discrepó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y entonces, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste en esta ocasión?

—Nada. ¿Por qué siempre creen que el culpable de todo lo malo que pasa en mi relación, soy yo? —se quejó abiertamente.

—Porque siempre eres el origen de los problemas que hay en tu relación, Aomine-kun… En términos simples, eres como un grano en la cara y admiro día a día a Axelle-kun por soportarte y quererte a pesar de cómo eres, y teniendo a mejores partidos a su alrededor —a veces y sólo a veces, Aomine creía que ese chico le guardaba un enorme resentimiento por esos días en Teiko en que no chocó puños con él y le hizo a un lado pese a ser su sombra.

—¡Tetsu cabrón!

La noche recién había caído y la temperatura se tornaba mucho más baja conforme transcurría el tiempo. Sin embargo, eso no era motivo para desperdiciar un día libre de prácticas y deberes universitarios; por ese motivohabían decidido abandonar su cómodo resguardo y dirigirse hacia una zona mayoritariamente boscosa que conformaba uno de los tantos parques que había en la ciudad y que poseía la particular de llegar hasta uno de los recintos más sagrados con los que contaba ese tranquilo lugar.

—Buenas~ —Murasakibara había sido el último en llegar. Y se había retrasado por una clara razón, una que se encontraba parada a su lado; era la pelirroja de la que tanto hablaba el chico y que todos consideraron como ficticia.

—Así que de verdad existe…—susurraron Kise, Midorima, Kagami y Aomine por igual.

—Obviamente existe, tontos —regañó Axelle a ese grupo de "buenos amigos"—. Me alegra que la hayas traído contigo, Murasakibara.

—Mukkun —Momoi estaba entusiasmada por conocer el tipo de chica que había encandilado a su amigo.

—Yo sigo sorprendido de que haya podido conquistar a una tía tan bu…—calló, sintió el peligro. La mirada de Aoi le observaba y estaba aguardando a que saliera con alguna guarrada—. Como dije, estoy orgulloso de mi amigo. Al fin halló a una chica a la cual amar, cuidar y mimar —fingió estar conmovido por el logro de su gigantón.

—Sabía que este día inevitablemente llegaría —Akashi, siempre tan confiado en sus predicciones—. Creo que ahora estamos todos.

Tras la pequeña conmoción que Shiina provocó en cada uno de esos chicos tras su repentina llegada al lado del As de Hokkaido, recuperaron su compostura y enfocaron su atención en la persona a la que debían atender en ese preciso instante o podrían lamentarlo después.

—¿Por qué nos has reunido aquí, Craig? —preguntó casual Hadrien, mirando a ese joven y sus dos ya casi secuaces de fechorías.

—…Kimomadeshi…—respondió seriamente, como si fuera un tema trascendental que mereciera tanta atención de su parte. Alguien parecía estar curioso sobre esas afamadas pruebas de valor que tanto gustaban hacer los adolescentes japoneses. Y por ese simple hecho había logrado arrastrar a todo hasta allí.

—Te refieres a la Prueba de Valentía, ¿no? —ladeó su cabeza el italiano. Suponía que la curiosidad del inglés por las costumbres niponas no iba a desembocar en nada bueno.

—¿Nos has traído hasta aquí para que hagamos una? —curioseaba Leo.

—Exactamente —espetó tranquilamente. En ese momento todos intercambiaron miradas, sin saber cómo reaccionar adecuadamente y que el hombre no se cabreara y quisiera enterrarles vivos.

—Recuerdo que me la perdí por el entrenamiento —se lamentaba Marko—. Me parece muy buena idea —soltó sonriente para esos tres mayores.

—Yo también me animo a participar —pronunciaron Leo y Hadrien a la par, como niños chiquitos a los que se les va a comprar algo en una enorme juguetería.

—Igual yo —allí estaba Axelle igual de motivada—. Jamás he hecho ninguna prueba de este tipo.

—¿Están demasiado grandes para la prueba o es que tienen miedo? —y como sus palabras no fueron suficiente para inquietarles, nada como una repentina pero gélida brisa nocturna para estremecer la copa de los árboles.

—Extrañamente…todo empezó a ponerse más tétrico, ¿no les parece chicos? —Kise por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba exagerando. Por alguna razón el ambiente se había tensado y no entendía el porqué

—Y la luna se ha ocultado por completo…—susurraba lentamente Motoharu.

—Incluso está haciendo un poco de frío, ¿no creen? —Kasamatsu se estremeció ligeramente ante el descenso de temperatura. Había sido un error irse tan ligero de vestimenta.

—¿Ustedes también van a participar? —la carmesí mirada de Taiga se posicionó en los dos rubios que permanecían parados a los lados; parecían prácticamente los guardaespaldas de ese chico.

—En realidad solamente nosotros dos. Kai se encargará de esperar a cada una de las parejas en el templo abandonado al que irán a colocar esto —en su mano derecha permanecían pequeñas flechas de madera que tenían una connotación clara en Japón—. Son Hamaya…Artilugios que aparentemente destruyen a los demonios y esas cosas… Pero necesitan ser "renovadas" cada determinado tiempo, así que van a llevarlas al templo que hay a un par de kilómetros de aquí.

—Que yo recuerde las pruebas de valor no son tan prolongadas. Aunque lo de ir y dejar un objeto está correcto —cuestionaba Midorima.

—Pues me parece una idea entretenida —Amaya estaba muy interesada en la actividad.

—Nosotras también participaremos —soltaron en armonioso coro Momoi, Noa y Ju.

—No suena mala idea. Es la primera vez que haré algo como esto —Sora no estaba familiarizada con esa clase de actividades, por lo que quería experimentar—. Vamos Aoi, Moto —incitó a ese par de hermanos suyos a participar; simplemente no pudieron negarse.

—Suena interesante. Y considerando que has organizado todo esto tú, supongo que todavía tienes alguna sorpresa guardada.

—Las parejas serán elegidas al azar para que la competencia sea justa y no por tener determinada pareja, obtengan ventaja alguna —y si no le creían allí estaba ese vasito con varios palillos de madera en su interior—. Cada uno está marcado con números. Quien tenga el mismo, hará pareja. ¿Alguna duda? —como nadie objetaba nada, continuó hablando—. Ah, por cierto, quien gane podrá elegir entre dos recompensas.

—¿Premio? ¿De qué va? —preguntaba Aomine con curiosidad.

—Podrán elegir entre usar mi tarjeta de débito durante tres horas y comprarse todo lo que quieran —esto motivó a algunos cuantos, especialmente a Murasakibara; de imaginarse cuánto dulce podría comprar en ese período de tiempo, se emocionaba—. O que les cuente un secreto vergonzoso de mi persona con el que indudablemente podrán chantajearme y tenerme a su santa merced —eso era música pura para ciertas personitas que querían vengarse de él.

—Suena bastante bien, cualquiera de las dos —Daiki sonrió lleno de confianza. Era momento de cobrarse la broma de mal gusto que le hizo el inglés el año pasado.

—Bien, podré comprar suficiente comida con eso —Kagami tenía bien claros sus gustos.

—Aunque… también hay un castigo para el que sea el último en llegar —indudablemente eso alarmó a todos por igual. Él era perverso de tantos modos posibles.

—¿Qué clase de castigo…? —Kuroko fue el valiente en preguntar.

—Lo sabrán en cuanto se establezca al último que llegue —esa bonita sonrisa no engañaba a nadie. Temían por su integridad física, así que estaban más convencidos de no ser los últimos; ahora poco o nada importaba ser el primer puesto.

—Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y tomen su número —demandaba amablemente Kai a todos esos pasmados chicos. Tras reaccionar se fueron acercando.

—Me ha tocado el número 7 —Kise estaba ansioso por ver quién sería su pareja. Aunque rogaba para que fuera Aoi.

—El 4 —Kiyoe fue la siguiente en sacar el susodicho palito de madera—. Espero que quien me toque no me desquicie.

Tras haber sacado hasta el último palillo, todos se quedaron completamente fríos de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo suscitarse semejante serie de emparejamientos? ¿La vida se estaba burlando de ellos? ¿Era una prueba divina? ¿O alguien había manipulado los resultados?

—Bien, nos ha tocado juntos, Murasakibara —la única que había quedado con quien deseaba.

—Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para ganar y poder comprar golosinas~ —esa pareja era la única satisfecha, feliz y llena de un ambiente intolerablemente afable.

—Intentas algo extraño y te disloco un hombro —con palabras tan alentadoras, Aoi provocó que el alemán se arrepintiera de haber aceptado la propuesta de Craig.

—Y-Yo me portaré bien… Soy un hombre renovado —afirmó seriamente.

—¿Y por eso estabas mirando lascivamente a la pareja de Murasakibara-kun? —el hombre calló. Esa mujer lo había analizado cuidadamente—. Estás loco si crees que dejaré que te acerques a Sora.

—Pero si yo no pretendo…—ya estaba de nueva cuenta contra el suelo. Todavía ni empezaba la condenada prueba y ya estaba imposibilitado para seguir.

—Así que me tocó ser pareja de la novia de Markocchi —él consideraba que podría congeniar con alguien como Ju; era calmada y no parecía mala chica.

—Enfoquémonos en no perder. Seguramente el castigo debe ser…vergonzoso —decía la joven, clavando su dorada mirada en el blondo—. Espero no seas un estorbo.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Pero Hyucchi, qué dices?

—Abstente de llamarme de esa manera tan desquiciante y poco convencional, Kise-kun. Dime Ju, pero no agregues un honorífico como tal, ¿comprendes? —Ryouta asintió lentamente. La juzgó mal. Creyó que tenía un carácter manso, pero era un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

—Por lo visto hoy el Oha-Asa ha estado en lo correcto en decir que sería un día bastante complicado y lleno de obstáculos —Midorima suspiró, mirando a la pequeña amenaza que iba a ser su pareja en la prueba de valor.

—¿Estás insultándome, Midorima? —sus rosáceas pupilas, llenas de recelo, se le clavaron como agudos puñales—. Que sepas que la altura no es problema —porque ella apenas y llegaba al metro cincuenta y ocho.

—Por supuesto que no —ajustó sus lentes y alejó su ítem de la suerte del día, lejos de ella—. Pero nunca está de más prevenir.

—¿Por qué has traído esa calabaza contigo? ¿Cuál es el fin de tener todos esos ítems? A veces siento que eres el más raro de todos, seguido del friki de las tijeras —la brutal honestidad de Himuro podría acabar con la frágil paciencia de Shintarou.

—¡Mantente lejos de ella!

—¿De la calabaza o de Amaya?

—¡De las dos!

—Bueno, esto no estaba esperándomelo… Espero podamos hacerlo bien, Kasamatsu —esa era Axelle estirando su mano hacia el pelinegro. Este un poco tieso y con reacción aletargada le devolvió el cordial apretón de manos—. ¿Ka…samatsu? —ella parpadeaba incrédula ante lo que veía. El hombre literalmente era un manojo de nervios.

—H-Haga…Hagamos…¡Hagamos un gran esfuerzo! —soltó repentinamente, sin pensárselo, logrando atraer la atención de todos a su persona. Provocándole que se pusiera aún más nervioso.

—No seas tan penoso, Kasamatsu. Estamos en confianza —le sonrió con naturalidad y ese hombre, inútilmente falló en su intento de encararla; ya estaba a tres metros lejos de ella.

—Posiblemente las cosas vayan bien teniéndote en el equipo…—Kagami miraba de reojo a la joven que emprendería con él, el reto de valentía. Ironías de la vida que había sido emparejado con Miura.

—Esforcémonos por lograr llegar en los primeros lugares, Kagami-kun –le sonrió animadamente.

—Por supuesto —le devolvió el gesto, lleno de sed de victoria.

—Esto sí que fue de lo más inesperado. Pero no creo que tengamos ningún problema para trabajar en equipo y obtener la victoria, Mila —Akashi estaba seguro de que podría trabajar con cualquier persona y aun así salir triunfante.

—Te dejo en mis manos, Akashi-kun. Que soy inexperta en esta clase de cosas.

—Craig, me siento mucho más tranquila teniéndote de compañero —expresó Lia con enorme sinceridad.

—No bajes la guardia. Recuerda que cualquier cosa puede pasar y estoy seguro de que Kai hará algo para divertirse esta noche.

—Por lo visto tomó de muy buen humor la noticia que le diste —se burló. Él por su lado simplemente suspiró con cansancio.

—Es tres años menor que yo y actúa como un verdadero crío…

—Vamos, vamos…Ya tendrán tiempo de calidad para hacer las paces —comunicaba, picando la mejilla del inglés. Únicamente ella tenía ese nivel de atrevimiento y valor moral para cruzar el espacio personal de ese hombre.

—Quién diría que terminaríamos emparejándonos, Noa —Marko estaba aliviado de haber quedado con alguien con quien pudiera congeniar.

—No hay problema… ¿Aunque crees que haya de verdad espíritus…? Ya sabes, hay muchas leyendas urbanas que cuentan que este sitio fue un lugar donde se desató una sangrienta y cruel guerra, por lo que las personas que fueron asesinadas penan durante las frías noches, buscando el descanso eterno…

—Así que por eso traes esa cámara…—a muchos podría asustarle que esa mujer quisiera grabar a los condenados a penar en el mundo terrenal por la eternidad, pero al italiano le seducía la idea—. Tenemos que grabar todo.

—Por supuesto —sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz de hallar un cómplice.

—Cuento contigo, Momoi-kun —Leo había tenido la suerte de tener a alguien lista y confiable como esa peli rosa. O eso era lo que él ingenuamente creía.

—Haré todo lo posible por dar lo mejor de mí, Leo-kun –expresó animosamente—…Aunque me hubiera gustado…hacer la prueba con Tetsu…—y allí estaba su mirada de cachorro triste mirando a su novio, con otra que no era ella.

—…Va a ser una noche larga…—suspiró el danés.

—Cuento contigo y tus sabios consejos, Kuroko —Elin no había tratado demasiado con ese silencioso y casi fantasmal joven, pero consideraba que era un buen chico. Grave error.

—Déjamelo a mí —se veía tan confiable y buena gente.

—Bueno…No creo que haya problema… Tu hermana es una golpeadora y se le dan los deportes, por lo que supongo que es tu caso también —miró fijamente a la castaña. Por azares del destino le había tocado con Sora.

—Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, así que espero que me tengas paciencia, Aomine-kun —ciertamente le daba un aire de confianza y que fuera pasiva, también le ayudaba. No quería terminar como Hadrien.

—Tenemos que ganar, ¿entendido? —la joven asintió rápidamente.

No obstante, existía una persona que lo único que deseaba era cambiar su pareja a como diera lugar, sin importar a quién tuviera que sobornar para ello. Pero se quedaría en un mero anhelo, ya que Craig le advirtió que los cambios no eran admisibles y debía competir con quien le tocó.

—Es irónico que nos emparejaran —siseaba Byron, mirando al silencioso castaño.

—No es como si esté contento de tenerte de compañero. Pero la suerte no me sonrió…este día —su mirada estaba en su querida novia. Ahora sabía lo que eran los celos y no le agradaba lo que le hacían sentir y hacer; maldito enamoramiento juvenil.

—Enfoquémonos en no ser los últimos y hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Así no tendrás que sentirte incómodo por mi presencia —el otro simplemente bufó y miró en otra dirección.

Después de que las parejas fueran conformadas y el objeto a depositar en el viejo templo estuviera en las manos de alguno de los dos participantes, cada grupo se dirigió hacia un punto dado; después de todo, se podía llegar a ese abandonado y austero templo desde diferentes direcciones ya que se habían construido varios caminos opcionales para la comodidad de la gente.

El primer equipo en aventurarse había sido el del italiano y cierta pelinegra. No parecían estar en una prueba de valor, sino más bien, en una excursión en busca de lo paranormal.

—Estoy muy emocionado. Nunca había caminado por un lugar tan tenebroso a estas horas de la noche —Turletti era como un niño a quien llevaban por primera vez a un parque de atracciones.

—Todo está muy normal hasta ahora —Noa por su lado estaba grabando su caminata. Nada como enfocarlo todo con ese lente especializado en filmaciones nocturnas—. Imagino que Leo debe estarse divirtiendo.

—Seguro se la están pasando tan bien como nosotros.

Leo no tenía problema alguno con manejar los senderos estrechos, rebosantes de naturaleza en constante movimiento por las criaturas que allí residían. Incluso toleraba magníficamente bien los ruidos que se producían entre el roce de las hojas y el viento, pero estaba seguro de que la vida no le había preparado para lidiar con cierta peli rosa.

—¡Ah, pero, ¡¿qué ha sido eso?! —exclamó con su aguda voz, atolondrando al danés un par de segundos.

—Solamente ha sido una ardilla. Nada del otro mundo —le aclaró, para hacerle sentir mejor y continuara avanzando.

—Menos mal que has visto que ha sido…—suspiró aliviada—. Eres tan confiable, Leo-kun —le sonrió.

—Kuroko me pidió que te cuidara y no dejara que nada malo te pasara, así que estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del tra…—se calló en cuanto sintió su brazo aprensado por la joven, observándole con una felicidad incomparable.

—Tetsu… Se preocupa por mí, aunque no esté cerca… Es tan lindo~. Es imposible no amarlo cuando tiene esos gestos conmigo —y el mundo de cursilería hacia Tetsuya dio inicio mientras ambos continuaban caminando por el oscuro sendero de la noche.

El alemán se mantenía un par de metros delante de la castaña, no por caballerosidad, sino porque ella así se lo había ordenado. No quería que le saliera con una gracia; así lo tenía vigilado y perfectamente controlado.

—¿No es peligroso que te deje atrás? Podría ocurrirte algo malo, Kimura —esa mirada dorada le apreciaba de reojo. Ella por su lado estaba como si nada.

—El único peligro en este mundo eres tú —le expresó sueltamente, sin humor ni nada. Allí de nuevo su tono plano.

—¿Por qué no confías en mis buenas intenciones?

—Porque no las tienes… Así que deja de parlotear y apresura el paso, que no quiero que terminemos en el último puesto.

No habían pasado ni siquiera diez minutos desde que dio inicio esa loca aventura, y el silencio entre ambos se estaba volviendo de lo más incómodo. Es que eran tan incompatibles que no tenían tema de conversación.

—…Así que creciste con Kagami…—Midorima fue valiente y se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

—Somos amigos de la infancia… Ya saben lo que dicen sobre eso, ¿no?

—No en realidad —no mentía. Él no sabía de esos tópicos.

—Los amigos de la infancia son amantes en potencia —señaló.

—De ser eso cierto, Aomine y Momoi hubieran quedado juntos…y nunca hubiera conocido a Daishi, y por ende a ninguno de esos locos amigos suyos…y entonces no estaría metido en esta estúpida prueba de valor… En términos simples…—¿por qué nunca lo había pensado? ¿Por qué jamás analizó las cosas desde esa perspectiva? Todo era cuestión de romper algunos lazos y sabotear un par de relaciones—. Todavía hay tiempo para que esa profecía se cumpla con Aomine…—caviló seriamente, ignorando la mirada de estupefacción que ella tenía.

—¡¿De verdad vas a sabotear dos relaciones?!

Todo había sido un tortuoso silencio desde que se adentraron en ese mundo lleno de oscuridad, animales silvestres y esa atmósfera que incitaba a cualquiera a pensar que un asesino serial emergería en cualquier momento para decirle adiós a sus efímeras y frágiles existencias. Kise Ryouta no podía soportar tan torturante silencio.

—…Ju, no te apartes mucho de mi lado. Podrías tropezarte y hacerte daño…—mencionó galante el chico. Era la novia de su querido amigo. Ese que lo había malcriado en exceso.

—Estaré bien, Kise. Tenemos dos lámparas de mano para alumbrarnos, por lo que no deberíamos temer a la oscuridad y todo lo que se oculte en sus entrañas —bueno, ahora solamente les quedaba su valentía innata; esas dos lámparas se apagaron.

—¿Serán las baterías? –el blondo removió las baterías para volverlas a poner. Pero nada, el resultado era el mismo—. No es que esté muy oscuro, pero nos harán falta…

—…"El grupo de adolescentes de ese tranquilo pueblo jamás podría haber imaginado que aquella simple ocurrencia, iría a terminar en una serie de hechos espeluznantes…" —narró con una elocuencia digna de un orador consumado. Ryouta se estremeció ante cada palabra, que se ajustaba tenebrosamente a lo que estaban viviendo.

—¡Ju, no digas esas cosas tan feas!

—Es un fragmento de un cuento de terror llamado El juego de la Copa… ¿Lo conoces? —el otro simplemente negó con la cabeza—. Va a ser una noche muy cansada para mí.

Aomine estaba consciente de que en ese lugar nada malo podría ocurrir, por lo que transitaba seguro, confiando en sus instintos, excelentes reflejos y el alumbrado que ese objeto de mano le permitía. No estaba de más decir que la joven iba detrás de él, siguiéndole como bien podía.

—No te quedes demasiado atrás —no es como si fuera muy caballeroso, sino más bien que Sora llevaba el objeto en cuestión a entregar.

—Todo está demasiado oscuro…—apenas y podía ver con su lámpara.

—Y se pondrá aún más conforme la noche se adentre, así que hay que darnos prisa —nuevamente aumentó el paso y la pobre chica sólo podía dar grandes zancadas para estar a su ritmo.

—Ungh… —Daiki estaba que no se lo creía. Esa chica se había caído al tropezarse indiscriminadamente con una gruesa raíz salida. ¿No la había visto o era alguien torpe?—. L-Lo siento…No soy muy buena para las prácticas de campo.

—¿Prácticas de campo…? –él ladeó la cabeza y la miró como bicho raro—. _¿Cómo pudo fijarse en alguien tan opuesta a Axelle? No me lo explico…_

Como era de esperarse de Akashi Seijuurou, ya tenía todo un plan meticulosamente trazado, por lo que Mila se limitaba a seguirle cuidadosamente. Eso sí, sin soltar ni su linterna ni aquel amuleto de la buena suerte.

—Así que siguiendo en este camino podremos llegar más rápido —la danesa estaba asombrada de lo calculador y bien preparado que era ese chico.

—Claramente. Tenemos que ganar a toda costa —sonrió animadamente.

—La victoria es importante. Mi papá siempre dice que hay que demostrarle a los demás las buenas aptitudes que uno posee y esforzarse por ser siempre el mejor.

—Tu padre es un hombre sabio, que seguramente ha sabido prosperar —espetó, mirándole de reojo—. Por cierto, creo que hay un miembro de la familia de los licósidos en tu hombro.

—¿Lico…qué?

—Una tarántula —soltó frescamente tras alumbrar al feliz arácnido caminar por la tersa piel de la joven. Lo siguiente que conmocionó al bosque, fue el grito de pavor de cierta peli blanca.

Kagami quien se encontraba caminando lado a lado de la pelinegra, se detuvo en cuanto escuchó aquel desgarrador grito perforándole los tímpanos y crispándole cada pelo de su ser. Incluso Amaya se quedó pensativa al respecto.

—¿Crees que…se trate…? Ya sabes, de…fantasmas…—no es como si Taiga temiera a esas cosas, pero en verdad ese grito fue desgarrador.

—Los fantasmas forman parte del folclore de muchas culturas, incluida la nuestra. Y aunque se ha intentado comprobar su existencia, nada ha quedado totalmente establecido. Muchos consideran que no son más que el cúmulo de emociones humanas que alguna vez formaron parte de un cuerpo sólido… Pero son meras especulaciones, así que no deberías preocuparnos al respecto, Kagami-kun.

—Ah… Creo que he entendido algo… Los fantasmas no existen.

—No hasta que la ciencia lo compruebe o deniegue.

—O sea…que existen, pero a la vez no. ¿Eso es lo que quieres darme a entender?

—Justamente —ese hombre no entendía su razonamiento. Alguien era demasiado lista para él.

Elin iba prendada del brazo del joven Kuroko, no por sentir un terrible temor, sino porque sabía que lo perdería de vista en el momento en que cortara cualquier contacto con su persona, y entonces sería él quien se encargara de darle el peor infarto de su vida.

—¿Tienes miedo, Elin-kun? —preguntó casual, sin despegar su atención del camino.

—En lo absoluto. Pero si te suelto te perderé de vista.

—Eso no es cierto… Yo estaré en el mismo sitio si me sueltas. Prometo no usar mi Missdirection contigo.

—Mmm… No lo sé… Supongo que es vergonzoso que una chica de mi edad esté sujetando a alguien durante estas pruebas…—le soltó, grave error—. ¿Kuroko-kun…dónde…estás? —quizás no estaba sola, quizás el peli azul estaba allí, justo a su espalda, pero de momento no lo hallaba—. ¡¿Qué…haré ahora?!¿Qué explicación le daré a Momoi?

Lia no parecía tener problema alguno con la buena compañía del inglés. Quien pese a no conocer el lugar ni estar acostumbrado a ese ambiente, se las ingeniaba para no tropezar ni asustarse de las criaturas nocturnas que abundaban.

—Gracias, Craig. Siempre eres tan caballeroso —notificaba la castaña. El joven le había ayudado a bajar cuidadosamente de una pequeña empinada para tomar otro sendero un poco más alivianado en términos de raíces traicioneras.

—Sería un problema que algo malo te pasara estando yo aquí —tras la bajada, ambos continuaron transitando apaciblemente—. Pero igual mantente atenta, Kai no dudará en hacer de las suyas.

—Es lindo cuando se ponen a pelear de esa manera —sonrió con burla y satisfacción.

—Realmente fue una verdadera pena que no compitiera… El castigo le hubiera sacado una enorme sonrisa —sus labios esbozaron algo parecido a una gran complacencia y malicia.

La tensión no se vivía en la naturaleza que les rodeaba, ni nacía de la penumbra y frialdad de la noche, sino más bien de la relación que esos dos hombres estaban viviendo. Mientras uno quería llevar la fiesta en paz, el otro sencillamente quería guerra.

—¿No crees que debimos tomar ese cruce hacia la derecha?

—Yo sé de estas cosas, así que confía en mi palabra… Igualmente soy yo el que lleva la flecha, por lo que no puedes dejarme solamente porque crees que sabes por dónde ir.

—Vamos, solamente fue una competencia amistosa, no te la tienes que tomar tan a pecho —mencionaba el rubio.

—Pues para mí era importante —sentenció, atravesándole con esos afilados ojos castaños—. Espero hayas ido en serio y no me hayas tomado por un niño.

—Jamás haría eso —suspiró, adelantándose.

—Tomemos el sendereo de la derecha. Así no dirás que no escucho tus consejos.

Una pareja de lo más dispareja había tenido un buen inicio. Incluso habían logrado avanzar varios metros en unos cuantos minutos. No obstante, las cosas empezaron a ponerse de lo más interesantes en cuanto una de las partes estaba de lo más segura de haber escuchado algo parecido a un grito lleno de dolor y tormento.

—¿Oíste eso…Kasamatsu?

—¿E-El…qué? —indudablemente los fantasmas y esas cosas sobrenaturales lo tenían sin cuidado, pero en cuanto sentía a una mujer demasiado cerca, entonces se rediseñaba su definición de terror—. Y-Yo…no escuché nada —tragó saliva pesadamente, buscando un punto de menor tensión. La francesa le había tomado de brazo tan abruptamente que lo dejó en shock emocional.

—Estoy segura de que alguien gritó…—su mirada iba de un lado a otro, buscando inútilmente la fuente del espeluznante sonido.

—Quizás…fue tu imaginación…—su cuerpo no le respondía, aunque lo que más deseara fuera tomar distancia de la blonda.

Y ciertamente la francesa no estaba oyendo cosas de más, no cuando él también estaba captando esos sonidos que para nada se percibían como humanos ni mucho menos normales. ¿Acaso era ese estridente sonido de un afilado objeto contra una pizarra? ¿Por qué se escuchaban algo semejante a lamentos? ¿Era normal que los arbustos se agitaran de esa manera?

—K-K…Kasamatsu…Hay algo…moviéndose en los arbustos…—la temblorosa linterna se dirigió hacia esa tupida y agitada zona—. ¿Qué…Qué…crees que…sea? ¿Algo identificado…no vivo…incorpóreo?

Yukio llegaría pronto a su límite. Y es que si hasta hace unos momentos sentía que el contacto de su costado con el brazo de la joven era suficiente para dejarlo paralizado, entonces la situación subió varios niveles críticos en cuanto percibía esa femenina suavidad entre el apresado brazo; una sensación que se tornaba mucho más palpable conforme más se aferraba ella a él por el temor que estaba experimentando.

Seguramente terminaría desmayándose.


	29. Capítulo 140

¡Buenas noches! Ya llegué a traerles un poco de alegría a sus vidas C: Era hora de que les trajera el primer capítulo de este fanfic en el 2018. Lamento la demora, pero andaba corta de ideas y también el vicio de los videojuegos me consumió la poca alma que todavía me queda :´v Y para quienes también leen Guilty Pleasure, paciencia, estoy pensando en el siguiente capítulo que ya es el penúltimo (porque soy especial y ya escribí el final XD). ¡Pero mientras actualizo esa, disfruten mis amadas lectoras! Y nunca lo olviden, Hadrien es amor y es quien le da sabor a este fanfic /3

 **Capítulo 140**

 **Confesiones: Sus dos caras**

Debieron de haberse percatado de que todo sonaba demasiado bien para ser real. Debieron haber sospechado más del organizador y de quien estaba ayudándole a realizar aquel evento. Sin embargo, su ingenuidad y ansía de la victoria los llevaron a ignorar las señales de alarma que había y por ello, terminaron sin vencedor y con una serie de traumas agregados a su ya dañada existencia.

—N-No…más…No más…perros…por favor…—es todo lo que balbuceaba Kagami tras haber sido sacado de un centro de concentración canino en el que fue al dar después de haber sido perseguido por un gran danés mientras Amaya trataba inútilmente de detenerlo.

—Necesitará mucha terapia después de esto —Amaya era ahora, literalmente, la almohada humana que abrazaba el pelirrojo para liberar el estrés emocional del que era víctima. Una escena que resultaba graciosos para muchos.

—No quiero saber en qué fuimos bañados…—Kise, el compulsivo de lucir bien a cada momento, no dejaba de limpiarse con una esponja. Lo que fuera que cayó sobre él y Ju en el instante en que entraron al templo para luego resbalar hacia el fondo, era demasiado pegajoso y apestaba a especies con ajo—. ¡Esto no va a salir!

—Tan siquiera tú tienes el cabello corto, pero yo…—claramente ella sufría más por aquella trampa en la que cayeron—. Y al final valió para nada. Porque ese no era el templo al que debíamos llevar el amuleto.

—No hablen de tortura cuando no estuvieron en mis zapatos esta noche —Midorima estaba con las venitas saltadas. Su amuleto de la fortuna había sido destrozado en el instante en que Kiyoe lo tomó para arrojarlo contra lo que fuera que estaba moviéndose entre los arbutos.

—Yo cómo iba a saber que se trataba de un gato callejero. Pensé que era un animal salvaje agresivo que iba a comernos vivos —fue lo que la castaña dijo en su defensa—. Deberías sentirte agradecido de que una mujer te protegiera.

—Menos mal fuiste capaz de percibir las trampas antes de que entráramos al templo —Mila fue sin duda de las más afortunadas por tener a alguien tan confiable como Akashi de pareja.

—Desde un inicio supe que esto no sería fácil. Y mucho menos si era Kai quien estaría detrás de las trampas —el pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente, con cierto entusiasmo—. Es una pena que sin importar por dónde quisiéramos entrar, alguna trampa se armaría y terminaríamos del mismo modo que Hadrien.

—Bueno, siempre es un gusto ser el chivo expiatorio —expresó con cabreo el alemán al mismo tiempo que intentaba despintarse; porque ahora lucía como un gran manchón de tinta negra con otras sustancias lodosas.

—Y de igual modo no sirvió de nada. Ya que en cuanto estuvimos cerca, pisamos una trampa y el piso cedió y terminamos en aquel charco de fango —Aoi tampoco estaba nada feliz del modo en que terminaron.

—No deberían quejarse. Al final a todos nos lograron jugárnosla —Craig no estaba en las mismas sucias condiciones que el resto, pero la placa de perdedor también estaba colgada alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrieron tantas trampas? No había ni un maldito lugar seguro —recriminó al único que se había divertido de lo lindo aquella noche. Sí, ese mismo rubio que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas viendo a cada una de sus víctimas morder el polvo y retirarse sin llevarse nada a casa.

—Hay que admitirlo, haz superado al maestro —Turletti miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa campante. Y es que hasta le estaba haciendo una seña de aprobación pese a que había acabado con un afro envidiable.

—Ciertamente hace ver a nuestras bromas como meras travesuras de aficionados —Leo estaba cubierto de los pies a la cabeza de plumas blancas.

—Es cuando me alegra que nos hayamos quedado en el mismo punto, Kasamatsu —el enorme pavor de Axelle por el mundo paranormal le impidió que se moviera mucho del punto en que se detuvo al lado del moreno.

—S-Sí…—Yukio tampoco pudo hacer nada porque la francesa lo sujetó tan fuerte, que lo dejó fuera de combate; demasiadas emociones fuertes para un hombre como él.

—De modo que no hay un ganador —mascullaba Aomine con molestia—. Tanto para nada.

—Es algo frustrante, pero las cosas son de ese modo —habló Craig para Daiki—. En teoría se suponía que todos llegarían. Había un vencedor y un perdedor, pero al final las bromas de este pelmazo nos llevaron a todos a perder.

—Y como bien saben, los perdedores debían hacer algo, ¿no? —Tatsuhisa les estaba dedicando la sonrisa más adorable jamás antes vista—. Y ustedes son personas de palabra, ¿verdad?

—C-Claro…—espetaron todos, con cierto pavor. Pero hacían bien en temer.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos? —preguntó valientemente Byron.

—Dinos de una vez —exigía Motoharu.

—Descuiden, ya han pagado por perder —ninguno entendió nada hasta que vieron la cámara de vídeo que sacó de su mochila. Oh sí, alguien los había grabado a todos desde que la prueba de valor dio inicio hasta el momento exacto en que fueron pisoteados.

—Demonios…Esto no va a acabar nada bien —el alemán supo de inmediato interpretar las palabras del blondo. Como pudo buscó su celular y se puso a teclear a máxima velocidad—. Con grabarnos no sería suficiente para ti. Tu maldad va más allá de esto… —todos veían la pantalla del chico y observaron el vídeo que fue subido a redes. Era material de calidad que ya había sido visto y compartido por miles de personas en el poco tiempo que llevaba en internet—. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, ¿verdad Kai?

—En esa página pagan muy bien por las visitas —obviamente iba a defenderse—. Puse sus nombres para que vean que no quise quedarme con todo el crédito.

—¡Pequeño bastardo! —Daiki, Taiga, Hadrien y Motoharu ya estaban intentando inútilmente darle su escarmiento al rubio.

—Ey, a mí no me puso en el vídeo —Axelle era la única que se quejaba de no aparecer en el vídeo viral de Tatsuhisa.

—…No deberías estar molesta por algo como eso…—susurraron el resto de las féminas.

—Ya fue suficiente diversión por esta noche —Craig llamó la atención de todos con un par de palmadas. Era como el adiestrador de todas esas bestias salvajes que estaban a su cuidado—. Vayan a bañarse, alisten sus cosas y duerman. Saldremos en unas cuentas horas a nuestro siguiente destino.

Habían salido desde temprano, hasta el punto en que continuaba estando oscuro. Sin embargo, no les interesó mucho porque pudieron dormir durante el trayecto y así recuperar fuerzas. Y cuando llegó el momento de descender del autobús el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y tenían energías renovadas.

—¿Por qué estamos en medio de la nada? —preguntaba Kagami en cuanto se vio en una parada de autobús donde toda la panorámica circundante involucraba majestuosos árboles.

—Porque al lugar al que nos dirigiremos está en medio de la naturaleza —le aclaraba Craig—. A partir de aquí caminaremos y llegaremos aproximadamente tres al lugar que les comenté anoche.

—¿Tres horas caminando? —expresó con sorpresa Midorima—. ¿Qué pasa con los vehículos? ¿Acaso no podemos tomar un taxi o algo parecido?

—Es un sitio donde no se permiten los coches particulares —Kai tomó la palabra—. El lugar tiene sus propios automóviles, pero en este momento están en mantenimiento y no podemos emplearlos.

—Por lo que tendremos que llegar hasta allá por nuestros propios medios —Byron estaba feliz por ello. El resto de los chicos no tanto.

—Si no quieren caminar tanto hay una vía alterna que solamente cuenta con un camino marcado por los lugareños. Si toman esa vía llegarán en una hora —fue la solución que el inglés les dio a esos muchachos perezosos y poco pacientes.

—¿Ven aquellas dos entradas que tenemos frente a nosotros al otro lado de la carretera? —les preguntaba Tatsuhisa. Tomó su silencio como un sí—. La que está a mano derecha es la que nosotros tomaremos. La izquierda la que ustedes usarán si prefieren ahorrarse tres horas de trayecto.

—¿Están seguros de que quieren irse por ahí? —Axelle veía a Daiki con cierta preocupación.

—Podría ser peligroso ya que no está pavimentado —razones de sobra tenía Elin para angustiarse.

—Hay osos hambrientos por aquí que podrían querer comérselos —Kiyoe tan alentadora como siempre.

—Dejen de ser tan vagos —Aoi no expondría claramente que no quería que Ryouta se fuera y se expusiera a riesgos innecesarios.

—Mujeres, estaremos bien —comentó Hadrien con el pecho hinchado y las miradas confiadas del resto de los chicos como apoyo—. Sabemos perfectamente lo que hacemos. No pasará nada malo —aseguró—. Llegaremos antes y las estaremos esperando con un gran festín —después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Sus estómagos gruñían al punto en que todos escuchaban sin dificultad alguna el hambre que cada uno poseía. Pero no les quedaba más elección que soportarlo. No había nada comestible a su alcance; sus últimos peces habían pasado a los estómagos de un par de osos glotones y era casi un milagro divino el que la fogata que hicieron aún se mantuviera en pie, dándoles un poco de calor en esa fría noche que sólo amenazaba con ofertarles temperaturas más bajas.

Y por si eso fuera poco, apestaban a mofeta.

—Es la segunda noche, ¿verdad? —preguntaba un Kise irreconocible. No solamente estaba zarrapastroso, sino también su cabello era como un nicho de pájaros—. Siento como si lleváramos toda una vida aquí —lloró, ahora sí, con razones de peso.

—Mejor cállate imbécil, que fuiste tú el que descuidó la única comida que teníamos y esos osos se la comieron —regañaba Kagami. Si no estuviera tan fatigado lo apalearía.

—Y gracias a eso ahora estamos muriéndonos de hambre —bufaba el moreno.

—Pero al menos estamos completos y juntos —mencionó Motoharu intentando levantar los ánimos.

—Y perdidos en medio de la nada, sin celulares, sin gps, sin nada…—completaba Hadrien.

—Tenemos que ser positivos. Seguramente deben estarnos buscando —recapitulaba Midorima.

—Vamos Midorima, han pasado 48 hrs 35 min y 25 segundos desde que nos perdimos en este sitio y no he visto señales de personas buscando a un grupo de basquetbolistas —la exactitud parecía ser una parte fundamental del alemán.

—Odio ser pesimista, pero lo mejor que podríamos hacer en estos momentos es estar conscientes de lo que podría pasar si nadie nos encuentra —todos guardaron silencio tras las palabras de Akashi. Sabían que era muy cierto.

—Aka-chin, suenas como si todos nos fuéramos a morir y nuestros cuerpos fueran a ser encontrados meses después, cuando ya fuéramos esqueletos —todos pusieron una cara azul de imaginarse esa proyección futura; una tristemente no muy alejada de la realidad.

—¡Cállate idiota, no digas esas cosas! —le gritoneaba Shintarou a todo pulmón.

—Agrego que el de los pensamientos sombríos y bromitas de mal gusto, es Tetsu —recriminaba Aomine.

—Ni siquiera podemos conciliar el sueño…—mascullaba Yukio, suspirando y mirando a todos. Así como él, lucían desvelados, mugrientos y con las esperanzas sobre el piso.

—¿Y si platicamos sobre algo para olvidarnos de lo que sucede? —la mirada de todos se postró en Kuroko.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntaba Leo con interés.

—Que las historias de terror no fue muy buena idea si consideramos que después…los ruidos del bosque no nos dejaron dormir —algaba Marko. De recordar la noche de ayer prefería no escuchar nada más.

—No, en lo absoluto Marko-kun. Más bien podríamos hablar…sobre cosas que no han contado a nadie, ya saben, confesiones que han guardado para sí y que no creyeron que a alguien le interesaría escuchar… Esas cosas de las que te arrepentirías de no contar antes de morir.

—Mmm…Tienes un buen punto, Tetsuya. Podría hacernos bien olvidarnos de nuestra situación y escuchar lo que el resto tenga que confiarnos…

—Si nadie saldrá vivo de este bosque, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¡¿Ey Tetsu, qué demonios estás insinuando?! —vociferaba Aomine. Ya estaban dándolos por muertos a todos.

—Que es posible que seamos comida por osos —la franqueza con la que decía semejante cosa era lo que poco importaba. Que se viera tan tranquilo e imperturbable es lo que en verdad daba miedo.

—Hablar de otros temas alejará los pensamientos suicidas y caníbales que rondan nuestra cabeza —Hadrien fue el tercero en acceder. El resto meramente se resignó—. Entonces, ¿quién será el primero? —el dedo índice se detuvo en el blondo.

—¿Yo? —sencillamente no quería ser el primero, pero ante la presión social, terminó aceptando—. Pues verán…esto es algo que he callado por muchos años y creo que es un buen momento para decirlo… Verán, cuando estaba en Teiko, Aominecchi y yo…jugábamos béisbol con un par de escobas…pero…—rascó su nuca, evadiendo la mirada de todos. Incluso sonrió de recordar su travesura— éramos demasiado buenos, así que hicimos muchos home round…

—Pues no suena para nada trascendental —le regañaba Yukio.

—Es que la cosa no acabó allí… Por accidente rompimos algunas ventanas…como unas diez…—sonrió con nerviosismo—. Y pues, estábamos seguros que nos iban a dar una gran reprimenta…por lo que cuando los profesores nos preguntaron quién había sido…dijimos que había sido Midorimacchi…—soltó, liberándose de un gran peso. Incluso sonreía como un renovado sol—. Ya que él era tan aplicado y todos los maestros lo veían con buenos ojos, seguramente su castigo iba a ser menos grave que si nos lo hubieran aplicado a nosotros.

—¡K-I-S-E! ¡¿Así que por eso fue llevado a la dirección esa tarde sin siquiera poder alegar nada?!¡Ustedes! —el de gafas había renacido en fuerzas y ahora estaba correteando a esos dos, deseando alcanzar su cuello.

—¡Idiota, ¿para qué demonios le dijiste eso?! ¡Era nuestro secreto! —se quejaba Daiki.

Y aunque quisieron detenerlos, sabían que en menos de un minuto cesarían su lucha. El cansancio les podía más y preferían ahorrar energía. Así que pronto estuvieron de nuevo en su lugar, alrededor de la pequeña fogata.

—Elige Kise, quién será el siguiente —le indicaba el alemán al modelo.

—Mmm…Kurokocchi, es tu turno —sonrió victorioso. Posiblemente creía que escucharía alguna revelación de ese maquiavélico chico.

—…Confieso que accidentalmente hice algo que Midorima-kun probablemente no haga en muchos años más —agregó, mirando al implicado.

—¡¿Por qué demonios están metiéndose conmigo ahora?!¡¿Y a qué te refieres con eso, Kuroko?!

—En el festival cultural de Tohoku, "accidentalmente" tropecé con Miura-san y toqué cosas que no debería —continuó.

Shintarou se puso de pie sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras; estaba rojo, pero no por la pena, sino por el coraje. Lo que le siguió fue un largo grito con su nombre y más de la mitad de las aves nocturnas que allí permanecían salieron volando.

—Fue una sensación extraña, pero admito que fue una experiencia que amplió mis horizontes. Así que sentí que debía confesártelo y darte las gracias, Midorima-kun –no sólo Shintarou estaba en shock, el resto compartían su misma postura. Sus palabras podían malinterpretarse de tantos modos posibles.

—Tetsuya, jamás dudé de tu capacidad de adaptación. Ha quedado demostrado que lo llevas a todo aspecto de tu vida.

—Gracias, Akashi-kun.

—Oe, oe, eso significa que…—Aomine empezaba a odiar su mente tan abierta y pervertida cuando Kuroko salía con cosas como esas y recordaba que salía con su mejor amiga.

—Hemos perdido a Midorima-kun —Leo pasó su mano frente al pobre chico y nada. Había sido demasiado para alguien tan puritano y recto como él.

—Kuroko, elige al siguiente —Hadrien estaba muy curioso sobre la víctima que seguiría.

—Kagami-kun, por favor, ilústranos —el alemán sonrió de oreja a oreja, era justo el individuo que estaba esperando.

—Tsk…Si no queda más remedio…—se quedó callado por largos minutos, meditando sus opciones y cuando al fin parecía haberse decidido, alguien le frenó.

—No, no nos interesa saber por qué le tienes fobia a los perros. Danos algo más sustancial.

—Sí, sí…Algo como por qué terminaste con cierta "novia perfecta" —le echaba leña al fuego el cabrón de Aomine.

—¡Malditos!

—Oh, así que tuviste una novia así, Taiga. Cuéntame al respecto —justo la persona que no debía atender a esos locos, lo hizo. Akashi Seijuurou estaba curioso y Kagami sabía que obtendría su respuesta quisiera o no.

—Está bien, está bien…—llenó sus pulmones de frío y natural aire, y cogió todo el valor que todavía le quedaba. Enfocó su hosca mirada en Akashi y se mentalizó para lo que iba a suscitarse—….Anduve con Lia hace unos años atrás… Solamente quería que lo supieras —todos guardaron silencio, miraron la reacción del ex capitán de Teiko y se toparon con un semblante tranquilo y por ende, el augurio de muerte y destrucción.

—Me sorprende que hayas dejado ir a una mujer como ella —habló, con una pequeña sonrisa en labios. Incluso se cruzó de piernas y enfocó sus llamativos ojos en él.

—Ah…Bueno, eso es un tema aparte… Era demasiado demandante…

—Habla claro, idiota —Zabeck habría de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Le gustaba hacerlo muchas veces y experimentar! ¡¿Ya, contentos?! —no costaba demasiado hacerlo explotar, pero a causa de todo lo que había estado viviendo en ese bosque, su temple era de papel sumergido en agua.

—Has hecho bien en taparle los oídos a Marko, Leo. El pobre ya tiene muchos traumas emocionales —Hadrien miraba con lástima al italiano—. Sabía que era una traviesa.

—Idiota, puedo leer los labios… Por cierto, Hadrien, ve y tírate del peñasco que está más adelante —le gruñía con enorme recelo al burlón chico.

—Pero quizás de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos…es…—los celestes ojos del danés confrontaron a Seijuurou; lucía estoico, como si lo dicho por Kagami no significara nada. Y también olía el peligro.

—Akashicchi se ve…muy relajado —tragó saliva pesadamente y agradecía profundamente que esas tijeras ya no estuvieran más con él.

—No creo que esté bien. Ningún hombre reaccionaría de manera cabal si escuchas algo como eso sobre tu actual novia —comentaba Yukio seriamente. No quería estar en los zapatos de Taiga.

—Sólo diré algo, Bakagami. Ni se te ocurra dormirte.

—Además, esa noche que salimos de fiesta, tú dijiste que no habías hecho nada de nada —objetaba Hadrien, mirando despectivamente a Taiga.

—Cierto —apoyaba Marko.

—Ah, eso… Solamente fingí que estaba borracho y les seguí la corriente —así que además de lengua suelta les salió excelente actor.

—Fue un movimiento astuto de tu parte —le felicitaba Leo.

—Aka-chin, ¿qué piensas hacer? Gami-chin le ha hecho eso, el otro y aquello a Lia-chin~ —hablando de los mete aires.

—Ya me había comentado que había salido contigo hace tiempo, sin embargo…no mencionó algunos detalles —Kagami sintió en ese justo momento ese instinto asesino serial sobre su persona—. Aunque claramente todo esto demuestra quién de los dos es mejor —esa pequeña sonrisa burlona dejó a todos helados. No se requería ser un genio para saber lo que esa simple y aparentemente inofensiva oración daba a entender.

—Viejo, eso debe doler e ir directo a tu ego…—compadecía el alemán a su atacado amigo.

—Akashicchi siempre va en pos de la victoria —agregaba el blondo. Sabía que si iba en contra de los ideales de Akashi su sangre correría.

—Ahora elige a la siguiente víctima.

—Bien, te toca Marko —soltó amablemente. El otro suspiró y se lamentó por haberle dado la indicación.

—Mm…No se vayan a reír…—chasqueó la lengua y miró a todos. Lucían tan serios y confiables—. Cuando iba en mi último año de primaria…le pedí a Axelle que fuera mi Valentina porque me daba pena pedírselo a otra chica… Así que fuimos una pareja ficticia…y firmamos nuestra acta de matrimonio en el festival que se hizo por esa fecha —mencionaba tan clara y pausadamente como le era posible. Hablar de algo como eso le daba demasiada vergüenza y más cuando consideraba que allí estaba el novio de su querida amiga—. Y como ambos teníamos curiosidad sobre…cómo se sentía un beso, pues decidimos hacer la prueba…—en cuanto sus esmeraldas se colocaron en todos los presentes, no sabía cómo interpretar sus reacciones faciales.

—Ey maldito Marko, ¿por qué no había sabido de esto? —si bien Hadrien estaba preguntándoselo diplomáticamente, ya estaba rodando sobre el suelo junto con su querido amigo. Sí, estaban riñendo como unos críos.

—Porque sabía que reaccionarías de esta manera —añadía el otro defendiéndose como podía del rodaje que vivían.

—Si lo ves desde otra perspectiva, es una anécdota bastante enternecedora, Markocchi —Ryouta sabía que su amigo era bueno desde la médula que hasta sus confesiones eran acorde a su personalidad.

—Por tu culpa ella no quiso ser mi Valentina. ¡Y todavía le robaste su primer beso, enano bastardo! —Hadrien continuaba picado con el pobre chico—. ¿Qué otras cosas hicieron a mis espaldas? —preguntó con drama fingido. Era como ver un Kise 2.

—El que debería reclamarme está allí, muy calmado.

—¿Por qué no le dices nada, Ahomine? Toqueteó a tu mujer —cuestionaba el alemán a cierto chico que estaba muy calmadito.

—Estoy cien por ciento seguro que lo tuyo es peor —señalaba Daiki, mirando divertido la escena—. Además, el enano no me preocupa en lo más mínimo.

—¡No te pongas de su lado!

—Ya que siguen metidos en sus asuntos, me tomaré el atrevimiento de continuar yo —proseguía Leo calmadamente, ignorando que esos dos continuaban golpeándose, terminando de ensuciarse.

—Seguramente nunca has hecho nada malo, Leo —Motoharu intentaba no reírse por la manera en que esos dos terminaron tras la tregua de su disputa.

—…Cuando estaba en secundaria…extrañamente quedé prendado de la maestra de literatura. Era joven, madura, inteligente y tenía una personalidad amable… Pensaba dejar todo en secreto, pero creí que debía expresarle mi sentir adecuadamente, incluso sabiendo que la respuesta de su parte sería obvia.

—Leo, jamás pensé que fueras así de atrevido —y Hadrien no fingía su sorpresa, de verdad estaba anonadado.

—¿Y qué pasó después de que te confesaste, Leocchi?

—Me dijo que agradecía el gesto, pero que era demasiado joven para ella…—todos suspiraron tras escuchar eso. Era lo más viable a suceder; sin embargo, callaron en cuanto vieron que el danés todavía debía contarles algo más—. Así que me dio su número de teléfono y me dijo que le llamara cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad…Que entonces ya no habría problema alguno —sin duda, fue una bonita manera de dejar a todos conmocionados. El más serio de todos parecía tener un éxito notorio con las mujeres mayores.

—De esas maestras no tuve yo…—objetaba Hadrien.

—Bueno, creo que es turno para Kasamatsu —el peli negro sintió la miradilla del danés. Era su funesto turno.

—Ánimo, Kasamatsu-senpai —nada como las porras de Ryouta.

—Leo, tengo algo que confesarte…—todos estaban a la expectativa y más al que le dedicaban semejante revelación—….He tenido pensamientos inapropiados con tu hermana y he hecho cosas con ellos de las que no me arrepiento…

Sin excepción alguna todos se quedaron estupefactos, incrédulos de que algo como eso pudiera emerger de alguien como Kasamatsu Yukio, por lo que sencillamente no podían espetar palabra alguna. Ni siquiera el orden de sus pensamientos era coherente.

—E-Esperaba una confesión como esas de Ahomine, pero nunca de…—Kagami fue el primero en articular palabra. Estaba impactado.

—Ciertamente suena a algo que yo diría…—cinismo en toda la humanidad de Daiki.

—Kasamatsu-senpai! —a Kise casi se le atoran las palabras. Su senpai había confesado algo enormemente comprometedor y bochornoso, enfrente del hermano de la chica que despertaba sus bajas pasiones.

—Kasamatsu, eres todo un campeón. Descuida, yo entiendo tu pesar y sufrimiento constante —el alemán ya se había trasladado al lado del peli negro, echándole un abrazo reconfortante y sonriéndole como si hubiera hecho una proeza digna de ser reconocida por todos.

—Leo, ¿qué dirás sobre esto? —Marko miró a su amigo, estaba totalmente callado, analizando todo lo anteriormente dicho por el moreno.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando como si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, Daiki? —quién diría que hasta Hadrien Zabeck podía tartamudear un poco. Quizás porque conocía sus pequeños pecadillos—. Bien, bien…solamente fueron un par de veces, nada grave… No es mi culpa que las japonesas usen esos bonitos uniformes y a Axelle se le vieran tan bien…—se defendió tan digno.

—¡Maldito pervertido!

—Aomine-kun, no creo que seas la persona para decirlo.

—Aominecchi, cálmate, o asesinarás a Hadricchi —Kise había quedado entre esos dos hombres, impidiendo que el moreno lograra su objetivo.

—Sé que tú también lo hiciste, Daiki. ¿Eso no nos hace como hermanos de la misma causa? ¿Cómplices? ¿Hombres sanos que no temen explorar su anatomía?

—A veces pienso que Hadrien no valora su vida lo suficiente —murmuraba Turletti. Aunque igualmente disfrutaba del espectáculo.

—Lo mismo pienso de Kise-kun –expresaba con cierta alegría el silencioso de Kuroko.

—Estoy sorprendido de lo que has dicho, Yukio —Moto era un mar de emociones. No sabía de qué manera reaccionar adecuadamente.

—Además, era inevitable… Elin tiene un par de cosas que Kasamatsu ama de las mujeres. Así que debe ser dinamita pura para él —continuaba hablando cierto alemán.

—La sinceridad es un buen atributo… Pero —casi todos apostaban por un sermón que los mantendría despiertos por dos horas al menos. Yukio tragó saliva y aguardó por su castigo—…espero te responsabilices si algo llega a pasar –en definitiva, ese tono de severidad y esa mirada autoritaria calaban a cualquiera—. Pero también lo lamento por ti.

—¿Lamentarlo por mí? ¿Por qué? –a Kasamatsu no le quedó claro eso último.

—Conociendo a mi hermana, seguramente sea la que te arrastre a hacer alguna locura sin que estés preparado —suspiró hondamente—. Si hay algo que haga y te ponga incómodo, no lo pienses dos veces y dímelo. Yo me encargaré de hablar con ella —indudablemente para reacciones particulares, ese hombre se pintaba solo. Yukio estaba mucho más pasmado que todos esos chicos cuando escucharon su confesión.

—Elin es como una Axelle en potencia, nunca lo olvides Kasamatsu —le susurraba Hadrien al chico que continuaba hecho una piedra de la conmoción—. Así que aprovecha y pásala bien.

—Vamos Kasamatsu-senpai, escoja quién será el siguiente.

—Moto —fue lo único que emergió de sus labios. El castaño agitó un poco sus ideas y se dispuso a hablar.

—Esto me pasó a inicios de mi primer año de secundaria —su voz sonaba seria y a la vez algo bromista—. Unos amigos míos me hablaron sobre "cierto lugar"...

—Oh...Así que cierto lugar...

—Deja fe mal pensar todo, Hadrien —le regañaba el italiano.

—Se trataba de un sitio de citas a ciegas. Un lugar al que muchos chicos de mi edad solían recurrir. Así que, movido por la curiosidad, me dirigí hacia ese establecimiento.

—¿Y qué pasó? —curioseaba el blondo.

—Tomé mi turno y esperé pacientemente por mi cita a ciegas... Cuando llegó quedé bastante complacido, porque era una chica bonita y en cuanto empezamos a hablar vimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

—Eso suena bastante bien. No veo de dónde lo traumático —mencionaba Kagami.

—Al congeniar tan bien, decidimos llevar la cita fuera de ese lugar y entonces...—su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a perder color—...fuimos al cine y vimos una película romántica.

—¡¿Moto, no me digas que tú?! —Hadrien estaba entre feliz y una fingida sorpresa—. A tu edad también llevé a un par de chicas al cine. Nice job!

—Déjalo continuar —regañó amablemente Leo tras golpearlo.

—En medio de la película, justo en la escena romántica...ella tomó mi mano entre la suya, y entonces...—tragó saliva lenta y dolorosamente. Hablar de esa experiencia aún lo dejaba en shock—. Entonces...Entonces pensé que sólo era muy atrevida...

—¡Esa mujer corrompió a Motocchi!

—De modo que ella...—a Aomine no se le iba ni una.

—Y gracias a eso descubrí...del peor modo posible que no era ella...sino "él"...—su cara se había vuelto azul del terror y asco. Estaba claro que era un trauma profundo arraigado a su adolescencia y que seguramente nunca superaría.

—Eso debió dejar marca en más de un sentido...—Yukio tenía una cara de espanto total

—Las apariencias pueden ser muy engañosas...—mascullaba Kuroko. Siempre con sus dobles sentidos.

—Moto-kun, has tenido una experiencia...espantosa —compadecía el peli blanco.

—Pobre Moto, mira que tocar un pedazo...—el alemán le ofertó un abrazo de condolencia. Eso hasta que Leo y Marko empezaron a arrastrar su humanidad hacia el peñasco más próximo.

—Si sobrevivimos y alguien pregunta por él, se lo comió un oso...

—Por estar de impertinente y no huir a tiempo —Leo terminó la propuesta del castaño.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Yo sólo ofrecí mi opinión!

—¡Tus opiniones son un peligro para la sociedad, idiota! —Kagami apreciaba cómo se llevaban a su amigo contra su voluntad.

—Sigues tú, Shintarou —esos castaños ojos enfocaban al serio chico. Este suspiró con resignación.

—Ya que es mi turno y esto es a fuerza, les relataré lo que me pasó... Esto inició a finales de enero de este año, justo cuando...

—¿No puedes resumir un poco, Midorima-kun? —como si fuera poco ser interrumpido por Tetsuya, ahora le estaba pidiendo una síntesis de su confesión.

—Como iba diciendo —tosió para llamar la atención de todos una vez más—. Perdí una estúpida apuesta contra Takao y tuve que usar un ridículo, vergonzoso, rosado y afelpado mameluco durante toda la sesión de entrenamiento de ese día —quedaba claro que eso le cabreaba demasiado y le ponía de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Incluso sus deseos asesinos eran tales que seguramente Kazunori podía sentirlos hasta donde estaba.

Todos se mantuvieron callados solamente un par de segundos antes de romper en estruendosas carcajadas. Incluso Kuroko y Akashi reían de manera conservadora pero bastante obvia.

—Pensaba que Akashi no sabía lo que era reír —alguien parecía haberse escapado del intento de asesinato de ciertos extranjeros.

—Pero la pregunta fundamental en todo esto es... ¿Hay evidencia fotográfica al respecto? —Taiga sonrió de oreja a oreja con la posibilidad.

—¡Aunque la hubiera nunca se las daría! —solamente eso le faltaba, que quisieran pruebas para burlarse aún más en su cara.

—Midorimacchi, no seas aburrido.

—Mido-chin, seguramente el rosa sea tu color~

—¡Deja de fingir inocencia, idiota!

—Bueno, bueno, sigamos que me está dando sueño y si nos dormimos con este frío, moriremos de hipotermia —Hadrien recordándoles a todos que iban a morir.

—Aomine, tu turno —habló con malhumor notorio.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre lo que dirás, Aomine-kun. Seguramente tienes tantas cosas que no saber qué elegir.

—¡Ni que fuera un troll como tú!

—Apuesto a que es algo pervertido —el alemán ya estaba haciendo apuestas a costa de alguien más, otra vez.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Sólo suéltalo y asunto arreglado —mascullaba Taiga.

—...Medí la longitud de "cierta" área de mi cuerpo —entre hombres con eso era más que suficiente para saber a qué se refería.

—No me sorprende viniendo de ti —señalaba Kagami.

—Además...—mencionó seriamente Hadrien.

—...No es como si...no lo hubiéramos hecho nosotros...—confesaron prácticamente todos en total armonía. Murasakibara estaba en su bola y no parecía captar bien el tema.

—¿...Comparamos medidas? —cuestionaba casual el alemán.

Cinco minutos después, alguien estaba arrepentido de su idea.

—Te odio Daiki. Ojalá Axelle te deje a dieta lo que resta del año —objetaba el alemán, mirando de manera inquisidora al moreno.

—Idiota, TÚ fuiste el que propuso todo en primer lugar —Marko se encargó de refrescarle la memoria.

—Y de qué te quejas de todos modos? Tsk...Ahomine nos ganó a todos...—chasqueaba Taiga frunciendo el ceño. A él tampoco le hizo gracia haber perdido contra él.

—Siento que mi orgullo está por los suelos —suspiraba añorante y con desánimo total, Kise.

—El tamaño no es importante, sino el cómo lo usas —Hadrien buscó otro ángulo por donde atacar al moreno. Este se limitó a sonreírle con complacencia antes de darle su respuesta.

—Puedes preguntarle a Axelle si tanta curiosidad tienes —ese tono de engreído estaba allí, acribillando el ego del alemán—. Ella puede decirte que no sólo soy un As en el básquetbol —esa fue la cerecita del pastel de Hadrien. Nadie hasta ese momento le había hablado en ese tonito pretencioso e insinuado indirectamente que él no estaba en la misma liga.

—¿Te das cuenta que te está diciendo indirectamente que no sólo está mejor dotado, sino también que sabe darle mejor uso que tú? —por si al alemán no le quedaba claro, Turletti estaba allí para traducirle todo.

—Aún te queda mucho que aprender, Hadrien —Leo también estaba en su contra.

—¡Solamente me odian por haber quedado en segundo lugar! —gruñó.

—Murasakibaracchi y Kagamicchi también —Kise también contribuía al bullying.

—¡Calla que tú quedaste después de Midorima y Kasamatsu! —él también podía echarle leña al fuego.

—¡Pero estoy por arriba de Kurokocchi y Akashicchi! —se defendió.

—Corrección, hay una diferencia importante de un centímetro —aclaró Seijiuurou.

—Soy del tipo B —notificó Tetsu y Ryouta no sabía a qué se refería.

—De los que saben sacarle jugo a su talla —le tradujo Hadrien—. No olvides que la práctica hace al maestro y que incluso cosas como esas se estropean si no las usas...—veneno, eso era lo único que salía de la bonita boca del alemán—. Y tu mano no cuenta.

—¡Hadricchi! —Kise estaba rojo ante esas palabras descaradas.

Y después de calmarse y dejar temas tan delicados y controversiales de lado, continuaron.

—Ya que te la vives parloteando, es tu turno, idiota —Daiki nominó a Hadrien para hablar.

—Tengo tantas cosas que no sé cuál de ellas decir —y a nadie le sorprendió eso. Seguramente se podía escribir una nueva biblia con sus confesiones—. Así que me remitiré a algo que se relacione con alguno de ustedes —suspiró y miró a Aomine.

—¡¿Por qué demonios tiene que ver conmigo?!

—Sé que no existirá mejor momento que el hoy y el ahora, así que antes de que seamos devorados por los osos y no seamos más que carroña para las aves de rapiña... Quiero confesarte que espié un par de veces a Axelle en ropa interior y que la mayor parte de la lencería que se ha comprado se la recomendé yo...—lo siguiente que todos veían era a Aomine zarandeando al alemán mientras este intentaba continuar hablando—. T-También intenté sabotear tu relación con ella un par de veces —y el hombre seguía y seguía. Todos admiraban su osadía y estupidez.

—Eso de que estemos cerca de la muerte lo volvió muy sincero —Leo estaba asombrado de cómo Hadrien se soltaba.

—Más bien creo que no quiere irse sin contar todos sus pecados —Turletti prefirió no intervenir mientras Daiki arrastraba al alemán hacia el bosque.

—Ya que ese idiota esta indispuesto, elegiré por él. Murasakibara, es tu turno —habló Taiga.

—Mmm... Me pregunto qué será bueno —meditaba el grandulón—. ¡Ya sé! —la verdad nadie tenía muchas esperanzas de que les contaran algo revelador—. Esto pasó el verano pasado, cuando iba en busca de nuevas tiendas de golosinas~. Fue así como di en una bonita tienda, sumamente llamativa, llamada "SugarParadise".

—Ese nombre es sospechoso —Hadrien era el ejemplo vivido de que si se tenía convicción se podía sobrevivir a todo, incluso si alguien como Aomine Daiki te apaleaba.

—Deja de pensar que todo es algo pervertido, imbécil —le llamó la atención el pelirrojo.

—Entré y una señorita muy amable me llevó a una habitación bastante bonita. Me dio el menú y me dijo que tomara mi tiempo. Todo se oía delicioso~

—¿Qué ponía, Murasakibaracchi?

—CherryKiss, BluePassion...—y la lista seguía. Y todos estaban sorprendidos tanto por el hecho de que recordara todo el menú como de que no hubiera descubierto que esos no eran nombres de dulces.

—Puedo ver para dónde fue todo esto...—susurraba el italiano.

—¿Y cuál fue el que pediste? —ya nadie miraba a Hadrien. Se habían rendido con él.

—...Todos...—guardaron silencio y miraron al inocente hombre de dos metros—. Pero...—frunció el ceño con amargura y enojo—, mis dulces jamás llegaron, sólo vi entrar a muchas chicas una tras otras… Y al parecer tenían calor porque iban con poca ropa o eran demasiado pobres para comprarse algo~

—Fue a dar a un burlesque...

—¿Por qué me miran todos así? Yo no he dicho nada, fue Moto —se defendía un ofendido Hadrien.

—Me fui a quejar con la encargada de que mis dulces no llegaban —continuó—. Al menos las señoritas fueron amables conmigo y me compraron golosinas. Me felicitaron por ser el único hombre en mirarlas a los ojos y decirles que se pusieran algo encima.

—Contemplo que tu propósito de año nuevo va a ser algo complicado de realizarse, Hadrien —decía burlonamente Leo.

—Es demasiado puro...que me dan ganas de emborracharlo y llevarlo a uno de esos sitios para que sepa que hay otra clase de "dulces" —proclamó como un credo.

—Lo peor es que lo creo capaz de hacerlo —Midorima miró al peli morado y se cuestionaba su edad mental.

—Creo que aún nos falta alguien más... Akashi-kun —nombró Kuroko.

—Bien, ha llegado el momento de que les confiese algo que a nadie más le he contado —aclaró su garganta, les dedicó unos cuantos segundos de atención a cada quien y habló—...Los considero más allá de acérrimos enemigos, más que meros compañeros de la misma pasión...son algo así como otra definición de hermandad y familia. Sé que siempre estarán a mi lado y que nuevas experiencias se irán adicionando a nuestro repertorio de buenos recuerdos —al diablo esa bonita sonrisa de revista, o ese tono cordial y convincente; lo que ellos deseaban escuchar era alguna de sus anécdotas en las que hizo sufrir a alguien más.

Y aunque quisieron objetar al respeto, el regreso de esas legendarias y temidas tijeras los hizo callar a todos.

—Puede matarnos a todos y fingir que nos tragaron los osos —profesaba un temeroso Hadrien.

—¿Alguien más sabe de dónde sacó las tijeras? —Marko no se lo explicaba.

—Kagami-kun y yo las enterramos...pero allí están...

—Tal vez sean una extensión de su cuerpo...—la hipótesis de Kagami era absurda, pero les pareció ridículamente viable a todos.

—¡Que alguien nos saque de aquí! —fue el grito de más de setenta decibeles expresado por Kise en cuanto sintió realmente que iba morir allí, seguramente a manos de un objeto punzocortante.

Todos callaron al blondo en cuanto escucharon pasos acercándose hacia ellos. Y quizás pensarían que se trataba de osos hambrientos, pero una luminaria les hizo concluir otra cosa.

Alguien se aproximaba. Alguien parecía haber dado con su paradero.

—¡Alguien ha venido a salvarnos! —exclamaron todos por igual. Era la mejor noticia de todas.


	30. Capítulo 141

Buenas tardes. Ya llegué para darles una sensual entrega. No me odien demasiado por el angst que estoy a punto de darles XD La dulzura no puede durar para siempre (owo)9 Disfruten y nos leemos después.

 **Capítulo 141**

 **Balada**

Hacía más de quince minutos que había colgado su teléfono móvil, por lo que ellas estaban esperando a que les dijera lo que fuera. Cualquier noticia era mejor que continuar en ese enorme lapsus de incertidumbre y preocupación.

—¿Qué te dijeron, Lia? ¿Los encontraron? —la primera en romper el silencio fue la misma Elin. No podía simplemente ocultar lo angustiada que estaba tanto por su hermano como por Kasamatsu.

—Dinos que han sido buenas noticias —Mila clavó esa mirada temblorosa en la italiana, aguardando expectante.

—…Sí, los hallaron —notificó al fin, logrando que un enorme peso abandonara el corazón de cada una de esas angustiadas mujeres. Incluso pudieron tomar asiento y sonreír tenuemente.

—Esos idiotas… Y nosotras creyendo que se habían ido a divertir a algún lado…—Noa ahora se sentía tonta por haber pensado en algo como eso.

—Era lo más viable, conociéndolos —suspiró Ju, sonriendo tenuemente. La noticia había sido lo mejor de la noche y ahora podía sentirse tranquila.

—¿En cuánto tiempo llegarán? —fue la pregunta que no sólo Momoi tenía en mente, sino todas.

—Aproximadamente en dos horas. Aún están un poco lejos de donde estamos nosotras —comunicó la italiana para cada una de ellas; incluso con ese retraso de tiempo, todas estaban más que motivadas, incluso cuando pasaban de las dos de la mañana.

—Podríamos prepararles algo de comer, porque seguramente estarán hambrientos —propuso Aoi. Noción que a todas parecía agradarles.

—¿Y Axelle?¿No estaba aquí hace poco? —los castaños ojos de Amaya buscaron en todas direcciones a la rubia y sin embargo no estaba; y también parecía faltar una persona más—. Kiyoe tampoco está…¿A dónde habrán ido?

No sabía con exactitud por qué había dejado la habitación tan abruptamente ni qué le movía a dirigirse hacia el frío exterior, donde no sólo la temperatura había empezado a descender, sino también la oscuridad se tornaba mucho más aprensiva.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos, Axelle? —sin quererlo ambas ya estaban fuera de ese bonito chalet, mirándose detenidamente. ¿En qué momento esa chica cogió ese frasco entre sus manos?

—Quiero darles la bienvenida a todos —sonrió fugazmente—. Mientras ellas preparan algo que comer, yo les quiero dar un buen espectáculo —aseveró.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Ya ves que la cocina no se me da bien…—confesó.

—Por supuesto… Me serás de gran ayuda, ya que si lo hago completamente sola demoraré más de dos horas seguramente —estipuló.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

—Hay una ciénaga cerca de aquí, acompáñame y te lo contaré en el camino.

—Oh, es cierto… El dueño nos comentó algo así cuando llegamos hoy en la mañana… Pues vayamos, aunque antes tomemos unas linternas —mencionaba, jalando a la chica para que le hiciera caso.

Habían estado deseando que les encontraran y sacaran de ese peligroso y refundido lugar. Pero no estaba dentro de sus planes que las personas que se encargaran de semejante hazañas fueran esas tres personas en particular.

¿Qué estaban haciendo en un lugar como ese? ¿Por qué se les veía totalmente íntegros? Ese semblante que tenían era una burla hacia ellos y su ineptitud para sobrevivir en ambientes naturales y hostiles.

—Se ven algo…mal —fue el comentario que emergió de Craig. Es que sin importar en quién colocara su mirada, todos se veían desastrosamente mal.

—Quién diría que sí se perdieron y no estaban de farra —siseaba Kai burlonamente, sonriéndoles con descaro. Él estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

—De todos los que podían encontrarnos…—susurraba Motoharu, observando al de ojos violáceos— tenía que ser…

—Justamente "él"…—Yukio torció el ceño. No quería ser salvado por su rival.

—Pero como vemos que no quieren ser salvados, dejemos que encuentren su camino hacia la civilización solos —proponía el peli rosa, colocando sus manos en los hombros de esos dos desagradecidos chicos, haciendo que se giraran hacia el camino que les trajo.

—¡No, esperen! Si estos dos idiotas se quieren quedar es su problema. Déjalos a ellos —se apresuró a hablar Kagami. Él no tenía problema con ninguna de esas tres personalidades.

—Ciertamente si se quieren volver uno con la naturaleza, pueden hacerlo por su cuenta —comunicaba Kuroko seriamente.

—Tatsu-chin ha venido a salvarnos. Es un buen ex novio después de todo~—Murasakibara indudablemente lo estaba haciendo a propósito para cierto moreno.

—Jamás pensé decir esto, Craig…Pero me alegra tanto el volver a verte —el momento conmovedor del alemán por ir y abrazar a su viejo amigo, se quedó meramente en eso; este simplemente dio un paso a un lado y le evitó.

—Apestas a zorrillo. No dejaré que me pongas una mano encima en ese estado —dictaminó secamente, clavando sus bonitos ojos en él.

—¡Eres tan cruel! Ahora sé lo que siente Kise cuando Aoi lo desahucia…—lloriqueó.

—Pero realmente han llegado a tiempo —Leo también estaba inmensamente feliz de que su auxilio apareciera.

—¿Cómo dieron con nosotros? —preguntaba curioso Marko.

—En realidad fue mera coincidencia…Porque ya íbamos de salida, ¿no es así? —relataba Byron, mirándoles fijamente—. Craig dijo que era mejor volver para ver que no hicieran una estupidez –nada como mirar a los únicos capaces de hacer algo como eso.

—Así que tu sobreprotección hacia nosotros ha traído beneficios inesperados —Hadrien había tomado la pierna del inglés entre sus manos, abrazándola como cachorrito abandonado—. Ahora podremos regresar, darnos un buen baño, cenar y dormir.

—Pasaron menos de un día aquí, ¿cómo pudieron quedar en tan deplorable estado físico y mental? —Tatsuhisa no podía evitar echarse a reír en sus caras—. Novatos.

—Imagino que se fueron adentrando más y más en la montaña, y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya se habían perdido… No tuvieron la precaución de marcar su avance —suspiraba Craig, tras zafarse de cierto infantil chico—. Y probablemente no pudieron atrapar nada para comer…o lo poco que consiguieron se lo devoraron los osos.

—Es tan jodidamente perspicaz…—chasqueó la lengua con malhumor, Midorima.

—Es que ustedes son demasiado predecibles —remarcaba Tatsuhisa.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —refunfuñó Aomine. Ya se había estado callando por largo rato.

—Yo tampoco estoy feliz de que hayan sido ellos los que nos salven, pero…—las doradas pupilas observaron silenciosamente al hermano mayor de Leo, sintiendo un ligero desagrado por su persona. Seguía sin asimilar que se llevara tan bien con su pareja— al menos podremos volver con las chicas…y evitar que se sigan preocupando por nosotras.

—En eso tienes razón, Ryouta —Akashi tampoco encajaba del todo bien con el peli rosa, no desde la noche de ayer en la que se portó tan amable con su pareja.

—Los seguiremos, pero espero que no terminen perdiéndonos aún más —avisaba Daiki.

—No tenemos tan mala orientación como ustedes, niños —se jactaba Kai, quien había decidido adelantarse. Le siguieron en poco aquel par.

—No perdamos más tiempo, tenemos que seguir sus pasos —comunicaba Zabeck para todos.

Incluso mientras les seguían conservaron su distancia. Una parte de su orgullo se encontraba inesperadamente machacado; y aunque les doliera admitirlo, sin su aparición seguramente nunca hubieran vuelto a tener la esperanza de retornar a la civilización.

Aunque lo más curioso de todo es que el que parecía más seguro de transitar por esas traicioneras tierras fuera ese blondo. Quizás se apresuraron en pensar en que había sido gracias a él que esos dos estaban tan frescos.

—…Pensaba que Axelle exageraba cuando dijo que él amaba salir a acampar a lugares…peligrosos…—mencionó Kagami mirando al hombre; estaba lleno de entusiasmo por continuar explorando.

—De hecho, la razón por la que vinimos a este sitio, fue precisamente por su petición —Craig había logrado escuchar el comentario del basquetbolista, y consideró adecuado complementar la información—. Él es quien más lo ha disfrutado y bueno, compartió con nosotros sus técnicas de sobrevivencia.

—Los pescados que capturamos estuvieron deliciosos. Incluso esa sopa hecha con zetas estaba muy buena —nada como Kai diciéndoles lo bien que se llenaron la tripa a la vez que ellos tenían un hambre de perro.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —vociferaron Kagami y Aomine por igual. Ese rubiecito tenía pantalones para comentarles algo como eso.

—Si tienen hambre, pueden comer esto. No es la gran cosa, pero es mejor que nada —en aquel bolso de tela había numerosos frutos del bosque, jugosos y vistosos. Y eso indudablemente despertó el hambre de todos.

—No gracias —fue lo que recibió por parte de Kasamatsu y Motoharu. Su dignidad ya no les permitía continuar siendo ayudados por ese hombre.

—Puedo resistir a que lleguemos —secundaba Aomine.

—Ellos se morirán de hambre por orgullosos, pero nosotros no —sabias palabras del trío de problemático que estaban devorándose todo lo que estaba en ese bolso, lidiando con Murasakibara y Midorima para que no les quitaran nada.

—¿No son adorables cuando son tan celosos? Incluso tú te ganaste el odio de dos de ellos —bromeaba cínicamente Kai.

—Eso sólo demuestra lo infantiles que son —lo cual era totalmente cierto.

—No se podía esperar nada menos de alguien tan maduro como tú —sonrió socarrón, codeándole.

—No me hagas quererte echar a los osos, Kai —amenazaba dulcemente el inglés.

—…Esa charla nunca existió…Nunca…—fue lo único que emergió de los labios de Hadrien. Todos asintieron en rotundo silencio; cosas como las que se habían contado allí, jamás deberían salir a la luz.

Aquella media hora que duró su travesía fue la más larga de sus jóvenes existencias gracias al cansancio que ya estaba haciendo meya en cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, no podían rendirse aún, no cuando ya faltaba menos trecho para poder salir de allí y dejar atrás aquella amarga experiencia que sin duda dejaría una profunda herida emocional en cada uno de ellos.

Para cuando apreciaron las luces y urbanización del mundo civilizado, prácticamente se les escapaban las lágrimas de los ojos. No obstante, todavía les aguardaba un poco más de recorrido antes de que pudieran encontrarse con aquellas chicas; así que fueron pacientes y prosiguieron.

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? —preguntó Kise ya deseando pronto un buen baño y comida.

—Gracias a que están apestosos, Kai no quiere subirlos en su automóvil. Por eso vamos a pie… Pero tampoco estamos muy lejos, así que no se quejen —habló Craig, notando que el paso de esos hombres se tornaba mucho más lento.

—Sólo caminen o los dejaremos —amenazaba amenamente Tatsuhisa.

—¡Llegaríamos más rápido si nos fuéramos en tu coche! —sentenciaba Aomine, clavando su mirada en la espalda del blondo.

—Están demasiado sucios para subirlos. Segundo, son muchos, no cabrían a menos que los subiera en el cofre…—la idea le seducía, que incluso sonrió con perversidad—. Podríamos volver y amarrar a algunos en el techo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —bramó nuevamente el moreno.

—Es hasta divertido todo esto, porque las chicas pensaban que estaban de fiesta y que las dejaron a su suerte para irse a divertir —las miradas de todos se centraron en el inglés. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—¿Quieres decir que hasta hace un par de horas…ellas pensaban que estábamos divirtiéndonos? —siseaba Ryouta.

—Exacto. Por eso se fueron a descansar apropiadamente a un chalet y pasaron una tarde disfrutando del spa —hasta ese instante creían tonta e ingenuamente que sus mujeres estaban angustiadas por su ausencia y seguramente ya habían mandado a buscarles; grave error—. Cosechan lo que siembran. No pueden culparlas.

Su más anhelado sueño se había hecho realidad. Lo supieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron con la de aquellas chicas, con la de esas mujeres que aun cuando les ofertaban una sonrisa burlona, se les veía sinceramente muy felices de volver a verles.

Las fuerzas le volvieron al cuerpo en cuanto estuvieron a tan escasa distancia de todas ellas. Sus deseos e intenciones eran claras, y ellas las leyeron sin problema alguno. Sin embargo, existía un problema de por medio.

—…Ni se acerquen más, APESTAN —fue la frase que les recibió a todos por igual. Ellos suspiraron y se dieron una olfateada rápida. Efectivamente provocaban el vómito.

—Tomemos un baño primero —suspiró Kise, deseando tomar en brazos a Aoi. Pero sabía que eso no sería posible hasta que dejara de ser una rubia mofeta.

—Es lo más conveniente —mencionó burlonamente Aoi. Ese día iba a recordarlo para toda su vida. El siempre galante y magníficamente perfumado Kise Ryouta estaba irreconocible.

—Mila-chan —Moto se aproximó a la joven, conversando una distancia decente—. Te eché mucho de menos.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado con bien, Moto…Pero mantente un poco más lejos, apestas —y si sus palabras no fueran suficientes, se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo.

—…Elin…—Yukio había sido más consciente, por lo que le dio un espacio más grande a la danesa, para que no pudiera oler su hediondez.

—En verdad que creíamos que se habían ido de fiesta. Hasta que unos turistas que llegaron hasta aquí comentaron que habían visto a un grupo de chicos…entrar a un peligroso lugar. Y bueno…

—Por la descriptiva que nos dieron…Dedujimos que se trataba de ustedes —decía Noa, mirando el desastre andante que era Leo.

—Ha sido prácticamente un tiro de suerte —el danés ya deseaba meterse a bañar e intentar volver a ser el mismo.

—Marko, tu cabello es toda una maraña indescifrable —a Ju le daba cierta comicidad el modo en que el castaño lucía; lo peor del caso es que él solamente se echó a reír por lo desastroso que se veía.

—Shintarou, menos mal pudieron volver con bien —lo que llamaba más la atención del peli verde, era la lata que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno, nos mandaron un mensaje diciendo que habían sido bañados por zorrillos… Así que podemos probar el juego de tomate…o mezclar agua oxigenada con bicarbonato de sodio y detergente líquido para que se deshagan del mal olor —comunicó. El otro simplemente suspiró y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas; ella siempre lista para resolver toda clase de apuros.

—Has hecho bien, Amaya —le felicitó.

—Te ves mejor de lo que pensaba, Sei-chan —le sonreía Lia de oreja a oreja.

—Estoy en un estado bastante…deplorable. Así que me abstendré de cualquier contacto físico —sonrió a su muy particular manera.

—¡Tetsu, Tetsu! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Me alegra mucho que estés aquí —Momoi era la única mujer que le había importado nada el mal olor que ese chico poseía. Simplemente no pudo resistirse a estrecharlo entre sus brazos—….Tetsu…

—…Ya está todo bien —le tranquilizó, suavizando su mirada, acariciando gentilmente su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me recibes de esa misma manera, eh? –reclamaba sutilmente Kagami a cierta novia suya que conservaba una distancia como de diez metros—. ¿Y por qué demonios estás más llena de lodo que yo?

—¡Porque apestas y no te quiero cerca!

—Descuida, no me acercaré demasiado —Hadrien ya había logrado medio aplacar su cabello y ahora sonría burlonamente a quien había ido a recibirle.

—Indudablemente estás irreconocible –sonreía ladinamente la castaña. Pero estaba enormemente aliviada de que estuviera íntegro y sin nada roto. Y esa alegría sencillamente no podía ocultarla.

—Ey, Hadrien…¿la has visto por algún lado? —cuestionó Aomine en cuanto se aproximó hacia ellos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…no le he visto por ninguna parte —la dorada mirada iba y venía entre los grupitos de parejas, pero nada, esa rubia cabeza no estaba por ningún lado.

—Está detrás del chalet, acomodando algunas cosas —les hizo saber Himuro, tomándoles por sorpresa—. Si tienen curiosidad de saber qué es lo que la tiene tan ocupada, deberían de ir a ver —fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse e intentar que Taiga no le abrazara.

—¿Qué estará haciendo? —preguntó, mirando de soslayo al peli azul—. Vayamos y metámosle un buen susto.

—Infantil —aunque igualmente le agradaba esa idea.

No habían demorado en llegar, pero se abstuvieron de hacer ruido alguno en cuanto contemplaron lo entretenida que se encontraba ajustando esa amplia manta sobre lo que en apariencia no era más que una pila de frascos.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí, apartadas de todas? ¿Por qué sus ropas estaban totalmente llenas de lodo y hojarasca?¿Qué había estado haciendo y sobre todas las cosas, qué era lo que entretenía su vista en el frente? Hasta donde ambos podían apreciar, sólo estaba el amplio cielo nocturno con un par de diminutas estrellas.

—¿Qué estará haciendo?

—No lo sé, pero parece muy centrada en ello —susurraba el alemán.

Su curiosidad únicamente se amplió en cuanto miraron el pequeño frasco que llevaba en manos. Lo sujetaba con firmeza mientras yacía absorta en algún pensamiento que ninguno de los dos lograría descifrar; pero al menos sabían que era lo suficientemente plausible para hacerle sonreír de manera inconsciente.

—Axelle, ¿qué andas haciendo aquí sola y con esa cosa en tus manos? —esa repentina pregunta había tomado por total sorpresa a la francesa, quien por mera inercia retrocedió un par de pasos. Vaya susto que le había metido.

—¡Hadrien, Daiki! —exclamó, escondiendo por inercia el objeto detrás de su espalda. Incluso dio un paso más hacia atrás—. Deberían irse a bañar inmediatamente, en verdad huelen mal.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos de aquí —pedía pasivamente el moreno. Solamente quería ducharse, comer y tumbarse a la cama, y bueno, su novia impedía que sus deseos se materializaran.

—Un momento más y ya —soltó, ladeando la mirada, lejos de esos dos.

—Estás actuando más raro de lo normal —se burló Hadrien sin escrutinio alguno—. Hazle caso a Daiki y ven con nosotros de una buena vez por todas.

Su siguiente comentario cambió totalmente su significado. Había pasado de una oración perfectamente estructurada a una simple y llana palabra. Todo en cuestión de segundos, todo en un mero parpadeo.

Fue en ese momento en que su vida parecía haber cruzado ante sus ojos en el corto lapso de tiempo en que sus pulmones se llenaron de ese vital elemento denominado como aire.

Ignoró por completo las fuertes sacudidas que intentaban desbalancear su cuerpo y hacer que su decisión claudicará. Olvidó en ese instante su impulsividad y el razonamiento lógico le abandonó en el instante en que sus ojos contemplaron esa escena; ese instante congelado en que sintió que lo perdía todo. Tampoco le interesaba lo rápido que se movía el mundo a su alrededor. Para él, el tiempo se había detenido para sofocar a su ingenua templanza.

Incluso cuando el ruido a su alrededor se tornaba más abrupto y exasperando, aun cuando sentía que ese camino no poseía un final, era incapaz de cerrar sus ojos y relegar todo lo que en esos escasos segundos se había suscitado, transformando por completo su mundo.

Se habían detenido, algo grande y robusto había frenado su desesperante descenso. Pero si eso era lo que él tanto había estado buscando, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera tan amarga? ¿Cómo pudieron sus planes cambiar de ese modo?

¿De qué había servido el protegerla durante la caída cuando el resultado había sido el que él tanto temió?

—Ungh… ¿Qué…tan lejos caímos…? —cuestionó, con su mirada puesta hacia el lejano punto que alguna vez le ofreció seguridad.

—…¡Idiota! —nunca en su vida le había escuchado llamarle de esa manera. Jamás. Sin importar la tontería que pudiera haber hecho o el comentario burlón que le hubiera ofrecido. Él nunca usó un adjetivo como ese en su persona—. ¡¿Pero por qué…lo hiciste…?!

¿Enfado? Lo era. Pero no hacia ella, era hacia sí mismo. Se aborrecía por haber permitido que las posiciones se invirtieran y hubiera sido él quien terminara llevándose el mejor trato.

Él deseaba ser la persona que impactara de lleno contra la dura y fría corteza de ese enorme árbol. Él quería verse de esa manera para dedicarle una sonrisa alentadora que le indicara que todo estaba bien y que, por primera vez en toda su vida, su imprudencia había servido de algo.

Pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Él sólo podía notar esa dolorosa calma que le dominaba la mirada y la sonrisilla que lentamente se formaba en sus labios.

—¿Por qué…? —no podía soportar ese suave gesto suyo, no podía encararle en ese preciso instante. Su única panorámica era el suelo repleto de hojas caídas y ramas rotas.

—…No soy yo la que juega basquetbol, ¿sabes? —incluso ese tono lleno de normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada, le resultaba insoportable.

—No me importa no jugar una temporada…si con ello hubiera…evitado que terminaras de esta manera…—esas carmesí pupilas estaban molestas. ¿Acaso fue su comentario el que le causó semejante incordio?

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Hadrien? Hasta donde recuerdo deseabas jugar baloncesto tanto como Marko y Leo… Y no quiero volver a ver a nadie terminar con su sueño por una lesión —expresó con sinceridad, incluso parecía ofendida de que no le agradeciera por su buena voluntad.

—…Pero podrías ser incapaz de volver a practicar…—mordió su labio inferior, con injuria. Quedaba más que claro que su hombro derecho estaba lesionado; ella no podía ocultar el malestar que le embebía sin siquiera moverse del sitio al que había terminad a dar.

—Mi vida no gira alrededor del kendo, ¿sabes? Igual ya obtuve lo que quería el invierno pasado —mencionó con humor. No quería que él continuara mortificándose innecesariamente—. Además, tú me salvaste… Estoy segura de que, si no hubieras ido detrás de mí, lo menos que tendría en este momento sería un hombro herido… Gracias.

En ese momento él lo recordó. Conmemoró lo que por muchos años quiso mantener en secreto, en el fondo más recóndito de sus memorias. La razón fundamental por la que se había enamorado de ella.

—No te ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿no se te rompió nada? —preguntó presurosa, tras caer en cuenta de que frente a ella estaba él sentado silenciosamente, lleno de rasguños y hierba.

—…Claro que no… _Tú tomaste la parte que me correspondía. Tú eres la que está sentada frente a mí, intentando no mostrarme el dolor que sientes por ser incapaz de protegerte…¿Cómo esperes que esté tranquilo y mantenga todo eso que por estos años he intentado sofocar…? Odio…tu amabilidad. La odio más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo…_ —la volteó a ver una vez. Parecía como si no se hubieran visto en años, como si ahora ambos fueran tan diferentes, pero extrañamente, conservaran esos profundos lazos que construyeron a lo largo del tiempo.

—Menos mal —suspiró tan hondamente como le era posible. Su mirada no mentía, estaba aliviada de que las cosas fueran como él se las hizo saber.

—No vuelvas a hacer…algo tan estúpido como esto —demandó secamente, sin sonar a él.

—Lo…lamento, de verdad. Yo quería darles la bienvenida…—gesticuló con dificultad, agachando su mirada. Su buena intención se transformó en una tragedia de un momento a otro—…Fui muy torpe al ponerme en esa zona…

—No podías saber que se desbordaría…Además…—lo admitía, él había tenido en parte la culpa por haberle metido semejante susto y hacer que retrocediera. Había contribuido a la caída y le hacía miserable el saberlo.

—¿Además?

—Si no te hubiera asustado de ese modo, no habrías caído…—el valor para mirarle sin doblegarse, estaba mermando. No sabía si podría seguir con esa misma claridad mental.

—Mira, ni tú te culpas ni yo lo hago conmigo misma. Lleguemos a un mutuo acuerdo en donde todo esto no es más que producto de un accidente, un infortunio que pudo sucederle a cualquier otro —¿cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo lograba arreglar todo su mundo con unas cuantas palabras?

—Eres una tramposa…—bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Incluso un gesto de lo más infantil se instaló en su rostro—. Siempre sales con cosas como esas y yo soy incapaz de quejarme.

—Lo hago para que no tengamos problemas y podamos tener las cosas en orden. De nada sirve culparse el uno al otro… Sabes que no me gustan esas actitudes —aseveró seriamente.

—Lo sé de antemano…—sonrió fugazmente, pero con una entrañable calidez—. Dime…¿qué estabas planeando?¿Qué había debajo de esa manta?

—Tú mejor que nadie debería de saberlo —le dedicó una sonrisa divertida. Incluso se abstuvo de contarle su pequeño secreto—. ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Ya olvidaste ese verano, después de que al fin los liberaron de su castigo?

—…El internado…

—Sí, cuando me abandonaron seis meses. Trío de ingratos —refunfuñó. Y él sólo rio ante el puchero que le hizo.

—…Nunca lo olvidaría. Digo, ese sitio era el infierno viviente…

—Del cual los corrieron. Recuerdo que hasta les devolvieron a sus padres el dinero con tal de que los sacaran de allí —señaló divertidamente. Hadrien solamente podía limitarse a sonreír involuntariamente; había olvidado ese acontecimiento no de manera consciente; aunque se alegraba de recuperarlo.

—Por eso estabas toda llena de lodo… Eres pésima atrapándolas…—una parte de él estaba conmovida por esa sorpresa que ni siquiera había visto aún.

—Silencio –objetaba—. Yo capturé muchas…aunque Kiyoe me echó una mano…

—Ella también era un asco —bromeó—. Me pregunto qué estará pasando allá arriba…—se puso de pie, sintiendo un fuerte vértigo que le desequilibró por completo. Hasta ese instante, no se percató del líquido carmesí que se entremezclaba con sus cabellos.

—No seas impertinente. Te golpeaste la cabeza y no deberías hacer movimientos innecesarios ni bruscos —su tono estaba cargado de preocupación y severidad. No deseaba que él continuara forzándose.

—¿Entonces esperaremos a que vengan a rescatarnos…? Sabes, me harán burla por no poder ayudarte y peor aún, por ser socorrido…otra vez.

—Yo me preocuparía menos por eso y más por lo que nos dirá Craig.

—Y Daki…Él tampoco va a estar contento…—y no podía culparlo. Él estaba del mismo modo.

No es como si no hubiera deseado descender en ese preciso momento valiéndose de sus medios. No, él en verdad quería hacerlo y quitarse esa creciente preocupación que le desmantelaba los nervios y le orillaba rápidamente al pánico.

Ellos habían intervenido en el momento justo, en ese lapso de espasmo que lo dominó y le imposibilitó el movilizarse y compartir, probablemente, el mismo destino que esos dos.

—¡Detente, no seas impertinente! El terreno es demasiado inestable y sería muy peligroso… No queremos que sean tres en lugar de dos —se requería la fuerza de esos dos para frenar su arranque y evitar que una nueva tragedia surgiera.

—Vamos a sacarlos de allí, así que, por favor, tranquilízate. Si pierdes los estribos de esta manera, estaremos perdidos —llamaba a la calma el danés.

—…Hadrien no permitiría que nada le pasara, Aomine. Así que confía en él y ten paciencia… Si cometes una imprudencia, ¿quién crees que se llevará la peor parte? —la persona menos esperada se encontraba dándole un sermón para que apaciguara su ímpetu y cediera a su estúpido deseo de bajar.

—…Tatsuhisa…—sus celestes ojos solamente lo miraban a él, y a nadie más. Incluso cuando venía acompañado de ese par.

—Hay un modo de llegar a esa zona, así que eso es lo que haremos… Bajar sería imprudente y sólo se lo pediría a alguien con la suficiente experiencia en esta clase de lugares; y explícitamente para que se asegure de ver cómo están y ayudarles mientras esperan.

—¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser él? —Daiki sencillamente no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Quería ser él quien se encargara de ello y no ese total desconocido.

—Porque él estará bien si alguno de sus huesos se rompe, pero tú no —sentenció fríamente aquel serio hombre.

—No puedes darte el lujo de lesionarte y perderlo todo —habló el otro rubio, acercándose hacia esa endeble zona, alistándose para comenzar el escabroso descenso; existían varios metros hasta tocar el suelo—. Estoy tan preocupado como tú por el bienestar de esos dos y prometo que los encontraré. Así que ustedes borden la zona.

—…No olvides llevarte esto…—esa mochila tomó por sorpresa al rubio; quien la atrapó en breve—. El lugar es escabroso, con una caída dolorosa y demasiada vegetación alrededor. Requerirán de ese botiquín.

—Gracias, Kai.

Lo siguiente que contemplaban era a ese temerario joven bajar, en un acto de derrape y buen control sobre su alrededor. Esa manera de ser tan particular iba a servir de algo.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan a la entrada —les ordenó activamente Kai—. No tienen tiempo para estarlo desperdiciando.

—Permíteme conducir a mí —fue el único comentario que emergió de Craig en cuanto se marchó, para seguir la indicación de Tatsuhisa.

—…Le es imposible mantenerse sereno cuando algo está relacionado con Axelle…—fue lo último que salió de los labios de Aomine antes de acelerar el paso y seguir a esos tres.

El problema no había sido el de alcanzar el fondo de ese prolongado barranco, sino hallar a quienes no corrieron con la misma suerte que él. Estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por la penosa luz de la luna y seguramente la linterna que llevaba en manos no sería totalmente de utilidad.

No vaciló y se adentró justo por la zona en donde contemplaba los estropeados y casi destruidos arbustos. Habían pasado por allí; aunque lo peor es que el camino de destrucción todavía se prolongaba varios metros adelante.

—¿Escuchas eso? Son pasos…—todavía no había recobrado del todo su equilibrio, pero le quedaba claro que el lugar ya no estaba tan tranquilo como hace un momento.

—Seguramente se trata de alguno de ellos…—mencionó, muy segura de su conclusión.

—¡Ey, por aquí! —los gritos de Hadrien facilitaron la localización de ambos.

Tras seguir esa voz, al fin pudo dar con su paradero. Sonriéndoles, se aproximó hasta donde estaban y se alegraba de que la situación luciera mejor de lo que esperaba hallar.

—Su hombro… Su hombro derecho está lesionado —fue lo único que emergió de la boca del alemán. Sus malestares podían esperar.

—Byron, no esperaba que fueras tú el que nos viniera a salvar —esbozó una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida. Intentaba restringir su movilidad a lo mínimo.

—…No está roto…sin embargo…—le bastó con colocar su mano sobre aquel inflamado hombro para percatarse de su realidad—. Está dislocado. Si no vuelve a ponerse en su lugar, tendrás que lidiar constantemente de dolor.

—¿Por qué…presiento que…quieres ponerlo en su sitio?

—Entre más rápido lo haga, te recuperarás mejor —estipuló con una mirada seria—. No puedo hacer más por ti en este momento, que esto… Aunque claro, será insufrible cuando lo haga…

—Hazlo —alguien había decidido en el nombre de ella—. Yo estaré a tu lado, así que, si quieres golpear a alguien para liberar tensión, me tienes a mí —mencionó con humor, para ayudar a que se relajara—. Tampoco quiero que dejes de practicar, Axelle. Por favor, deja que lo haga.

Si no tengo más elección…—susurró—. Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta…

Byron no había exagerado cuando le advirtió que el proceso sería doloroso en exceso. Aunque tampoco podía oponerse, no cuando era por su propio bien.

No pudo evitar que esas lágrimas escurrieran una tras otras sobre sus mejillas, así como ese grito ahogado le provocara querer respirar con una mayor necesidad.

—…Con esto debería de estar bien…—dijo para la chica que había sido recostada sobre el suelo y había estado apretando fuertemente su mano contra la del alemán.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Axelle —le felicitaba el peli vino—. Ahora ya estarás mejor.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí y nos dirigimos hacia el camino que hay… Los chicos llegarán por esa zona, y así podremos regresar. Te llevaré cargando, así que…—sus palabras fueron cortadas por las acciones de la blonda; ya se había puesto de pie con la ayuda de Hadrien.

—No hay necesidad. Yo no estoy mareada ni nada, por lo que puedo caminar por mí misma…Apoya a Hadrien, él sigue mareado y podría caerse.

—Ya oíste a la chica —le extendió su mano al joven, ayudándole a levantarse—. Salgamos de aquí de una buena vez por todas.

Indudablemente se habían arrepentido de haber dejado que ese hombre tomara el volante del vehículo. No sólo no prestaba atención alguna a sus sugerencias, sino también conducía endemoniadamente rápido, como si alguna amenaza estuviera tras sus pasos.

Aunque la única ventaja de ello es que el período de tiempo que requerirían para llegar se acortaría sustancialmente.

—¡Maldita sea, conduce como un maldito loco! Conduce peor que tú —Aomine literalmente se aferraba al costado del auto, incluso teniendo el cinturón de seguridad.

—Creía que tendrían prisa por llegar, por eso he acelerado un poco.

—¡Vas al máximo de velocidad! —chasqueaba Turletti. Él quedó en medio y solamente podía sujetarse de Leo y Aomine.

—…Ya casi hemos llegado —Kai como casi siempre, se mantenía inmutable.

El cese de movimiento del automóvil fue más como un intento fallido de derrape, pero poco les importaba a los tripulantes. Ellos descendieron en cuanto sintieron el alto total y empezaron a dirigirse hacia el único camino transitable y visible.

—Tendremos que caminar el resto, pero no es demasiada distancia, así que…—la celeste mirada de Tatsuhisa se paralizó por completo en cuando contempló lo impacientes e irracionales que resultaban ser esos tres chicos.

—¡…Axelle, Hadrien…! —exclamaron esos dos amigos a todo pulmón. Jamás en sus vidas creyeron sentirse tan felices que no les importó aventarse contra el alemán, importándoles un bledo las maldiciones que les profesó en cuanto lo tuvieron contra el suelo.

—Antes de que quieras abrazarla…te advierto que debes ser cuidadoso, Aomine. Su brazo se dislocó y aunque lo puse en su sitio, continuará adolorida y presiones demasiado fuertes resultarían…—se quedó totalmente boquiabierto en cuanto apreció a ese orgulloso hombre ofertarle una reverencia. Estaba dándole las gracias de manera sincera.

—…Gracias…a los dos, por traerle de vuelta. Por evitar que se hiciera más daño… En verdad se los agradezco —sus palabras no sólo llegaron a esos dos rescatistas, sino también a los que estaban presentes. Ver una faceta como esa en alguien como él no era algo que se apreciara todos los días. Él no haría a un lado su orgullo por cualquier cosa.

—No tienes que agradecer nada —mencionaron Hadrien y Byron por igual.

—…D-Daiki…—la chica simplemente dio unos pasos hacia él, clavando su carmesí pupilas en su rostro. Estaba molesto, pero más allá de eso, aliviado y terriblemente feliz de volver a verla—. Yo de verdad…

Se quedó completamente en silencio, sintiendo su rostro contra su reconfortante pecho mientras aquella mano se colaba hasta su cabeza, sujetándole con delicadeza, pero con la suficiente decisión para no dejarla escapar.

Lo siguiente que escuchó le paralizó el corazón por completo y le dejó incapaz de poder gesticular palabra alguna.

¿Por qué ahora?¿Por qué él?¿Por qué debía sentir esa entrañable y palpable calidez empapándole la mejilla y no poder hacer nada al respecto para frenarla?

El pánico se apoderó de ella por completo y buscó con desesperación apartarse de su lado.

—…Idiota… No vuelvas a darme un susto como ése, ¿entendiste? —podía percibir claramente esa mezcla agridulce de su voz, intentando opacar vertiginosamente el rastro que se produce tras el florecimiento de esos dolorosos sentimientos de tristeza—. ¿Qué se supone que haga si…llego a perderte? Deja de ser tan egoísta conmigo, Axelle.

—D-Daiki…Y-Yo…lo siento…—le había costado demasiado salir de aquel shock que apuradamente había logrado procesar cada una de sus sinceras palabras—….No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo…

—¡Ustedes dejen de lloriquearme! No voy a dejarlos tan fácilmente…—porque ese par eran demasiados sentimentales que no sólo continuaban abrazándole, sino también estaban allí, llorándole.

—De algún modo u otro, las cosas salieron bien.

—Me sorprende que no estés dando un comentario sarcástico. Lo digo claramente por Aomine —incluso alguien como Craig estaba más tranquilo por cómo terminaron las cosas.

—¿Y qué se supone que debería decir? Es un idiota después de todo… Aunque…para variar ha hecho algo que merece mi reconocimiento —espetó, encendiendo el cigarrillo que llevaba en mano—. Además, no puedo meterme con él, porque ella jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que se aprecia a simple vista, ¿no? —a él tampoco le importaba tomar uno de esos productos cargados de nicotina para saborear su esencia.

Ese sonido era inconfundible, por lo que automáticamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida, enfocando su atención total en el vehículo que había estacionado a varios metros de la entrada. En cuanto contemplaron a quienes descendían una parte de sus almas parecía volver a su lugar.

Simplemente no iban a poder resistir hasta el amanecer si continuaban dándoles esa clase de sustos. Por ese día ya habían tenido suficiente de emociones y preocupaciones.

—¡Axelle! —si Aomine no se hubiera puesto entre la blonda y ese grupo de gemelas, el resultado hubiera sido doloroso para ella.

—Lo siento, pero por ahora los abrazos están prohibidos para mí —mencionó, asomando su cabeza a un costado de su novio—. Me disloqué el hombro y aunque está en su sitio, no debo ejercer fuerza sobre él. Órdenes del médico, ya saben que son molestos.

—Te dieron algo para el dolor, ¿verdad? —cuestionaba Lia tal cual madre. La francesa asintió—. Menos mal. Mira que sustos nos metes.

—Todas entramos en pánico cuando escuchamos ese fuerte ruido y fuimos a ver lo que ocurrió —relataba Mila, mirando a su amiga—. Deber ser cuidadosa.

—Tuviste suerte de que Hadrien y Aomine estuvieran allí —terciaba Elin—. No tenías que hacer nada allí.

—Sólo calla y cómete el sermón —refutó Daiki, mirándole de soslayo—. Te lo has ganado a pulso.

—Creía que les darías la bienvenida, Axelle. No convencí al médico para que te dejara ir por nada —siseaba Craig, quien ya estaba al lado de la blonda, junto con ese trío de despreocupados chicos.

—No te rompiste nada, ¿verdad? –la italiana ahora miró seriamente a Hadrien; este negó y señaló con la mirada a quien recibió todo el daño—. Al final fuiste el salvado…—suspiró, sonriendo—. Son un grupo de estúpidos.

—Sabíamos que regresarías, así que las trajimos hasta aquí —hablaba Kiyoe con esos dos frascos en manos. Noa y Ju estaban igual que ella.

—Aún quedan un par de horas de oscuridad, aprovechemos —dictaminaba animadamente Noa.

—Yo también quiero participar —habló Momoi, con otro frasco en manos—. Hagámoslo para todos.

No eran los frascos lo verdadero llamativo, sino lo que custodiaba tan frágilmente en su interior. Era como si desearan que esas endebles y pequeñas criaturas no fueran alcanzadas por nada ni nadie. Sencillamente eran demasiado hermosas para que alguien pudiera siquiera rozarlas.

Yacían paradas justo en el centro, con sus manos alrededor de lo único que limitaba la libertad de la total reclusión. Aguardaban la señal de quien se había encargado de concebir esa idea y hacer todo lo posible por hacerla realidad.

La señal fue rápida y certera.

Lentas, sutiles pero llenas de vitalidad y decisión, esas pequeñas luciérnagas iban pausadamente ascendiendo, deleitándose con las formas y siluetas que conformaban su alterado entorno. Las acariciaba el viento de la noche, les hechizaba el suave murmullo de los tímidos grillos.

Bailaban en perfecta armonía ante el capricho egoísta de la luna y sus lúcidas estrellas.

En ese momento el cielo de la noche estaba ante sus ojos, alcanzable, perfecto y totalmente inmaculado. Les mostraba su belleza, su candor y su innegable fugacidad.

¿Cuándo consideraron que criaturas tan ordinarias como las luciérnagas podrían redefinir el concepto que poseían sobre la magia?¿Cuándo creyeron que ese manto tintineante podría cautivarles hasta el punto de no desear que ese sublime espectáculo concluyera?

—…Sé que es tarde, pero… ¡Bienvenidos!

Tras su simple mensaje, se limitó a retornar su mirada hacia ese cielo expansivo y en constante movimiento creado por las luciérnagas. Todavía deseaba admirarlas un poco más, mientras se alejaban de su vista y retornaban a la naturaleza.

—¿Apartándote del resto para apreciar el espectáculo, Hadrien? —el joven permanecía sentado sobre el suelo, con la mirada puesta en ese precioso escenario luminoso. Su invitado inesperado simplemente tomó un lugar a su lado—. Te recuerdo que aquí el antisocial soy yo, así que deja de robarme mi puesto.

—…En verdad que es algo hermoso…—sonrió de lado, sin despegar su atención de lo que todos continuaban apreciando. Su mente estaba evocando viejas y añorantes remembranzas—. Es curioso, porque odio los insectos y soy incapaz de ver alguno de ellos… Sin embargo, a finales de ese verano…yo me enamoré de esas luciérnagas… Entendí lo frágiles que eran y que no todos eran capaces de apreciar su belleza y lo efímero de sus existencias. Tampoco el esfuerzo que les llevaba brillar tan intensa y tímidamente, como si no quisieran que nadie más les mirase… Y para cuando lo descubrí, rogué porque nadie más se diera cuenta de ello…—sonrió forzadamente, clavando sus doradas pupilas en él.

—…Nunca podrás superar algo de lo que has estado huyendo por todo este tiempo, Hadrien… El que ahora quieras atrapar una vez más a esa luciérnaga y no dejar que nadie más le toque, sólo demuestra que te has estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo…—no existía burla ni sarcasmo en su tono de voz. Estaba hablándole con seriedad y un extraño estado de comprensión—…Aún no la has olvidado. Todos esos sentimientos continúan allí, esperando a que llegue el día en que por fin puedan alcanzarla…


	31. Capítulo 142

¡Buenas noches! Ya ni sé cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé, así que me imagino que va siendo hora para una actualización XD Lo único que diré es que un par de misterios se esclarecieron, pero a cambio les entrego un poco de angst y les aviso de la tormenta que se avecina. Sin más, disfruten y nos volveremos a encontrar cuando los astros se alineen de nuevo y me permitan darles otro capítulo.

 **Capítulo 142**

 **Nuestros errores**

Desde que entró a esa habitación todo se tornó demasiado silencioso y hasta cierto modo, incómodo. Y gracias a su ausencia total de sueño no pensó dos veces en abandonar la cama y tomar una buna bocanada de aire fresco. Sus acompañantes sencillamente guardaron silencio y permitieron que hiciera lo que deseaba.

Intentó ser lo más sigiloso posible para no despertar a nadie. Y para cuanto se halló afuera, tuvo una fugaz idea; si se dirigía hacia esa zona seguramente nadie le encontraría y perturbaría sus pensamientos.

O eso era lo que creía hasta que se encontró con él, sujetando ese envase de café y un cigarrillo en su otra mano.

—¿Problemas con conciliar el sueño? —mencionó, tras una bocanada de humo de cigarrillo. Y aunque se dirigía hacia su persona, sus celestes ojos solamente miraban esa primorosa y enorme ciénaga; en ese lugar sólo los sonidos de la naturaleza permanecían constantes.

—Algo debe de estar mal contigo para consumir tanta cafeína y nicotina por un día, ¿no lo crees Kai? —mantuvo su distancia del blondo, limitándose a meter sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Necesito calmar mis nervios después de saber que Craig se unirá a mi familia, ¿sabes? Mi hermana podría haber elegido a otro.

—…Estuve pensando muchas cosas desde hace rato…Meditando tus palabras…—se había emparejado hombro con hombro, sin dedicarle ni un gesto más. De ese modo estaban bien y podían charlar sin dificultad alguna—. Tienes toda la razón… No la he superado... Fui un vil mentiroso cuando le dije a Daiki que ya no la veía de esa manera.

—Se debe tener valor civil para irle a decir algo como eso al novio de la chica a la que quieres…—sonrió disimuladamente tras sorber un poco de su casi congelado café.

—Solamente para ello lo tuve…—chasqueó la lengua con notorio cabreo. Incluso sus suaves facciones se tornaron marcadas y llenas de desdén—. Ya han pasado más de ocho años desde ese verano…¿Por qué demonios duran tanto cosas como estas?

—¿Te piensas que soy el gurú del amor o algo por el estilo? —remarcó, arqueando su ceja y mirándolo un tanto divertido—. El primer amor se supone que sea de esa manera, ¿no? —espetó un tanto serio—. Ya sabes, es la primera vez que sientes ese revoltijo de emociones contradictorias y un mundo de cosas absurdas rondan por tu cabeza… La emoción de ese primer amor es incomparable… Es una locura agradable pero terriblemente agridulce. Una extraña mezcla que te hace sentirte invencible.

—Bueno, esto de los primeros amores es un asco —admitió, casi en un bufido—. Al menos espero que los demás no sean igual que ésos…—siseó, un tanto serio.

—Son más estables y menos emocionantes —aseguró—. No cometes los mismos errores y de alguna manera son mucho más plenos… Pero desde mi punto de vista, son un tanto aburridos. Especialmente después de haber experimentado algo que te sacudió hasta la médula.

—¿Sabes que te odié por varios años?

—No es algo que cueste deducir… Aomine también pasa por lo mismo —soltó burlón—. Pero sus razones difieren enormemente.

—Quise que terminaran en numerosas ocasiones…—se sinceró, clavando sus doradas miradas en él. El blondo simplemente le observó, inmutable; era como si ya lo hubiera sabido de hace tiempo y únicamente aguardara a que se lo dijera al fin—. Si ella lo hubiera sabido…me hubiera aborrecido.

—La conoces prácticamente de toda la vida y me dices algo como eso. Es una conclusión ridícula, Hadrien. Por demasiadas razones —suspiró con cierta exasperación—. Ella jamás te odiaría, ni siquiera si en estos momentos le dijeras que quieres que termine con Aomine… Eres demasiado importante para ella como para que le despiertes ese sentimiento…—mencionó casi en un gruñido. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo cosas como éstas…? —él no comprendía sus consideraciones hacia su persona, ni las razones por las que estuviera ayudándole a entenderse a sí mismo y sus sentimientos.

—¿Aburrición quizá? —ironizó—. Quiero dejar todos mis asuntos saldados. Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto.

—¿Y desde cuándo soy parte de esos asuntos? —curioseó.

—Esos son temas aparte, Hadrien.

—No ignores mi pregunta —soltó con mejor humor.

—Como sea. ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer a partir de ahora?

—No lo sé en realidad…—tomó asiento sobre el suelo, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. La parte lógica no estaba funcionando, sólo la sentimental que le decía que debía hacer lo que seguramente era una locura.

—Eso es fácil de resolver…—aseguraba. Incluso tampoco estaba en contra de tomar un lugar a su lado—. ¿Quieres seguir sintiéndote infeliz, lleno de arrepentimientos y fingir que tu vida es perfecta mientras continúas teniendo relaciones vacías para olvidarte de tus sentimientos hacia ella? ¿O prefieres enfrentar tus sentimientos, contarle lo que durante tantos años has callado y poder darte una nueva oportunidad de seguir sin remordimiento? Las dos conllevarán un camino prácticamente insufrible, pero la segunda puede darte la oportunidad de ser feliz…

Esas ambarinas pupilas se agitaron abruptamente ante el planteamiento de esas dos posibilidades, de esos dos mundos. Su garganta se le hizo un completo nudo y se quedó callado más tiempo del que siquiera su mente pudo calcular.

Él tenía toda la razón y simplemente tenía miedo de elegir el camino más doloroso de los dos.

—…¿Y si deja de dirigirme la palabra?¿Si no quiere volver a saber nunca nada de mí? Incluso si este afecto desapareciera por completo…no quiero perderla —su voz era temblorosa, prácticamente frágil como el cristal más endeble que pudiera sostenerse entre manos.

—Lo más lejos que llegarían sería a distanciarse un poco durante un tiempo para asimilar la situación y recomponerse… Después volverían a estar juntos, cuando hayan podido saldar esa vieja cuenta. ¿O acaso me equivoco? —sonó desafiante. Hadrien por su lado, descendió la mirada hasta sus zapatos.

—…Suena a algo que ella haría…

—Todos temen al rechazo… Y aunque no nos agrade, es algo que siempre está presente en nuestras vidas…

—Ya lo sé, no soy estúpido —criticó severamente—. Pero para sujetos como tú, esa clase de rechazos no deben significar nada.

—¿Ahora vas a atacarme a mí? —rio divertido, antes de recobrar su actual compostura—. Jamás he sido rechazado por una mujer —el alemán hizo una mueca de disgusto, ya que incluso alguien de tan buen verbo y apariencia como él había sufrido la amarga decepción de no ser correspondido—. Pero eso es porque les gustaba mi apariencia y creían que con eso era suficiente para soportar lo que venía tras una relación.

—…Sí, recuerdo que Axelle te describió como alguien raro con una mentalidad particular —sonrió a medias, como recordando ese justo momento—. Contéstame algo —Kai le miró brevemente, como si eso fuera el indicativo para que continuara hablando—. ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella? Nunca me lo expliqué…

—…Me gustaba la sonrisa que tenía cuando estaba al lado del chico del que estaba enamorada…—Hadrien no estaba preparado para una respuesta como ésa. Es que sencillamente no era algo que alguien considerara siquiera.

—¿Su….sonrisa?

—La sonrisa que le ofertaba cuando estaba a su lado, aun cuando ya le había rechazado sin siquiera él estar consciente de ello… Ese gesto que solamente le dedicaba a él, lo quería para mí —puntualizó secamente. Su mirada había optado por alzarse hacia ese cielo que pronto perdería su efímera oscuridad—. Sabía que jamás iba a ser correspondida y, sin embargo, estaba allí para él, si le necesitaba. Escuchaba pacientemente sus charlas acerca de la mujer de la que él estaba enamorado. Se autodestruía para que él pudiera estar en pie…

—Axelle…—esas palabras le dolían, demasiado.

—La mayoría de las mujeres que había logrado conocer deseaban ser desesperadamente correspondidas cuando caían en ese juego sucio conocido como amor. Incluso cuando lo intentaran negar… Querían soportar todo ese dolor innecesario y esperar a ser recompensadas con la aceptación. Pero ella simplemente no era así…—sonrió fugazmente, con añoranza—…Le pedí salir incluso sabiendo que tenía otro interés y que probablemente no me miraba siquiera con atracción física.

—Yo…no sabía algo como eso…

—Pero eso no es lo importante o lo que tenga que ocupar tu mente en estos momentos. Después de todo, eso es historia, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—…Que ella sólo vio a alguien más en ese chico… Realmente no lo quería a él, sino a la persona que inconscientemente anhelaba y se asemejaba a su persona.

—¿Cómo…dices? —estaba seguro de no haber entendido absolutamente nada de esas dos oraciones.

—…Ella únicamente buscó a alguien que le recordara a ti, Hadrien…

Las palabras se le fueron de los labios, su garganta se cerraba con velocidad aterradora y sus pensamientos eran un total descontrol. Tenía miedo del poder que tan simple revelación tenían en él. Pero sobre todas las cosas, estaba lleno de pavor de que todo eso no fuera más que una dolorosa mentira.

Después de todo, ¿cómo podría él saber algo como eso?

—…Mientes…—fue la única palabra que pudo decir, con enorme dificultad.

—No lo hago… Ella misma te lo confirmará si no crees en mi palabra —¿que ella se lo aclararía? ¿Qué se supone que debería decir en ese instante? Aquello lo tomó totalmente en curva. Ni siquiera estaba frente a ella y sentía que todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor—. Ve a hablar con ella, Hadrien. Ambos lo necesitan.

Para cuando atravesó el umbral, sólo hubo una escena que captó de lleno su atención. Al fin pudo sentirse totalmente tranquilo. Ella al fin estaba completamente dormida, recostándose del lado contrario a su lesión.

Cerró la puerta, suspiró y asimiló la idea de que debía compartir la habitación con semejantes personalidades. Ese había sido el trato que le impuso Craig para poder estar al lado de Axelle esa noche.

—Ya quita esa mala cara, Daiki. Estamos en confianza —mencionaba Marko quien estaba botado boca arriba de la cama adjunta a la derecha de la de la blonda—. Incluso compartiré la cama con Byron.

—Pero tú duermes espantosamente mal —estipulaba el moreno, dejándose caer sobre su cama—. Todo porque ya no había más habitaciones disponibles.

—Y nadie puede compartir la cama con Axelle o podría lastimarla —comentó Byron, sorbiendo de aquel jugo enlatado. Ya había corrido las cortinas para impedir que los rayos del sol no perturbaran su descanso; después de todo, faltaba poco para que la noche fuera sustituida por la mañana.

—…Pensaba que le daría un sermón más largo…

—Craig sabe cuándo debe ser conciso. Además, no quería hacer sentir culpable a ninguno de los dos…—mencionaba el italiano para Aomine.

—Hasta ahora no sé por qué razón Tatsuhisa y él se volvieron tan cercano —dio un gran bostezo y tomó su lugar dentro del lecho.

—Ah, eso es porque Craig se va a casar con su hermana mayor —la revelación del blondo hizo que ese par se pararan de golpe, casi espantándoseles el sueño—. ¿No lo sabían? —negaron, viéndose totalmente incrédulos—. La boda será este verano, a finales de Agosto —soltó muy frescamente. Ese par continuaban en el estupor.

—¡¿Pero…cómo?!¡¿Cuándo pasó eso?! —si así sentía Marko, ni imaginarse cómo dejó a Tatsuhisa en cuanto le soltaron eso de golpe.

—Al parecer se conocieron hace tiempo atrás, cuando acompañó a Kai a París —relataba.

—Es cierto, la primera vez que lo conocimos, su hermana fue con él para evitar que fuera a hacer algo estúpido…—el castaño relataba ese acontecimiento bastante lejano—. Se llevaron bien…pero no pensé que tanto.

—Tener a alguien como él de cuñado…debe ser duro…—se burlaba ampliamente el moreno.

—Y pues eso es prácticamente el asunto personal que trajo a Craig hasta aquí.

—¿Y cuál fue el tuyo? —ese cuestionamiento tomó por sorpresa a esos dos. Pero no se podía esperar algo diferente por parte de Aomine.

—…Axelle…—respondió rápidamente—. Pero hay una razón importante para ello, que creo necesaria contarte para que no estés con esa espina. Además, quiero llevarme bien con todos, especialmente contigo —sonrió tímidamente, clavando sus violáceas pupilas en él.

—¿Se lo vas a contar?

—¿Por qué no? No creo que a Axelle le moleste y ciertamente sería más cómodo para los tres —habló para el italiano; y este sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

—Suena como si fueras a decirme algo de verdad delicado —bromeó el moreno.

—Bien, eso depende de tu moralidad y forma de ver las cosas —señalaba—. Y ya que estamos metidos en tema, supongo que está bien —tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama más cercana, removiendo la bandana que llevaba consigo. Incluso revolvió un poco su blondo cabello—. ¿No te recuerdo a alguien?

Daiki empezó a hacer memoria, yendo de sus recuerdos más frescos hasta los que se hallaban meses atrás.

Postró su atención en esos violáceos ojos. Pasó directo a su rubia cabellera y ahora que aquella tela no estaba presente, pudo notar algo que pasó desapercibido por él durante todo este tiempo. Él era idéntico a esa persona, a ese hombre en particular.

¿Pero qué demonios significaba eso?

—Te pareces…demasiado a Logan… Tanto que me da miedo…—tragó saliva pesadamente. Sus celestes pupilas vibraban sin control alguno y juraba que estaba pensando de más las cosas; su comparación no podría ser cierta.

—¿Ya tuteas a tu futuro suegro, Daiki? —nada como las burlas del italiano para amenizar la situación.

—Quizás…porque soy…su hijo —la pausa con la que soltó cada palabra fueron como bombas para el moreno. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando allí? ¿Estaba de broma, no?

—¡Eso es imposible…! —se levantó, claramente alterado e incrédulo. Debían de estarle tomando el pelo—. Ella me dijo que era hija única….—y no mentía.

—Ah, eso es porque en realidad…así lo creía. Al menos hasta hace casi cinco años atrás —Byron sencillamente masajeaba su nuca, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar lo que él mismo inició—. Un par de citas exprés, un par de copas, ser jóvenes, ser imprudentes y creer que nada pasaría tras ese encuentro casual… Combina todo eso y date a la idea de qué fue lo que pasó.

—N-No…puedes estar hablando en serio…

—Aunque lo veas todo recto y chapado a la antigua. Logan, de joven, era…algo así como Hadrien. Sólo que agrégale que su madre era permisiva en exceso y que él tenía demasiada libertad con sus acciones —soltó Marko para ampliar el conocimiento de Aomine sobre cierto padre—. Y si es como es ahora, es porque no quiere que a su hija le vaya a pasar algo como eso.

—Simplemente no puedo creer que él haya sido tan….

—¿Irresponsable y haya dejado regado un hijo por quién sabe dónde? —Aomine asintió lenta pero firmemente—. Cuando eres joven, cometes estupideces, y siempre son los terceros los que pagan las consecuencias de ello —aseguró, desapareando cualquier gesto sobre sus labios. No es como si le resultara sencillo hablar sobre ese tema—. Pero eso no signifique que lo odie o tenga resentimiento alguno hacia su persona… Mi madre me lo explicó, me contó sus razones por las que prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban y criarme ella sola… Al igual que él también encontró a una persona con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. Si ambas partes eran felices, entonces, ¿por qué arruinarlo? —sonrió efímeramente, como si hubiera sido un mero espejismo momentáneo.

—No es difícil saber de la vida de una persona de la cual cuya familia es de lo más conocida en toda Italia, ¿verdad? Para cuando ella regresó a Italia, Logan ya estaba con Ayumi y Axelle tenía unos meses de haber nacido —continuó hablando el castaño, mirando interrumpidamente a uno y otro—. Y bueno, esa mujer también se enteró y te imaginarás lo que hizo.

—…Esa mujer…—Aomine sabía a quién se refería. No le sorprendía que hasta en algo como eso hubiera metido las narices.

—Mi madre quiso evitarse problemas. Conocía la fama que esa familia poseía y era mejor mantenerse callada, más por mi propio bien que nada… —forzó algo ridículamente parecido a una sonrisa.

—¿Pero al final cómo te decidiste para conocerlo?

—Tenía curiosidad sobre él… Y supongo que me sentía un poco solo después de haber perdido a mi madre en ese accidente…—su mano acariciaba aquel escurridizo tatuaje que se mantenía cubierto por la prenda que llevaba puesta. Se aferró a él como un gesto inconsciente que denotaba una punzante y tangible tristeza—…Apenas y pude salvarme… Y odiando la cicatriz que quedó, decidí ocultarla…Olvidarme de alguna manera de ella…

Aomine guardó largamente silencio. ¿Cómo se supone que pudiera responder a eso? Lo único que le quedaba claro era que ese hombre que estaba sentado prácticamente frente a él, había pasado por demasiados tragos amargos y dolorosas experiencias a tan corta edad. Y que él había estado actuando estúpidamente mal.

—Hubieras visto a Axelle cuando nos contó que tenía un hermano mayor… No cabía en sí misma —Turletti comprendía la tensión que en esa habitación se vivía, así que debía hallar una manera para hacer que todo volviera a ser igual que hace unos minutos atrás—. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabía cómo dirigirse hacia Byron… Y bueno, él creía que no quería saber de él.

—Sería una reacción normal si de pronto te enteras que tienes un hermano nacido de un romance de una sola noche —espetó con cierto humor—. Pero me alegra haber tenido el valor para ir a conocerlos.

—¿Por qué razón decidiste contarme todo esto? —cuestionaba Aomine seriamente.

—Principalmente porque eres muy celoso con ella y no quería que su relación se viera perjudicada por mí. Segundo, eres su pareja actual y quiero tener la fiesta en paz con el hombre del que está enamorado mi pequeña hermana —decía ya más relajado.

—…Aún sigo sin creerlo totalmente. Pero eres el vivo retrato de ese hombre…

—Es lo que todos dicen —sonrió cándidamente.

—Este es el momento en que te sientes estúpido por sentir celos del hermano de tu novia —ni Marko ni Byron pudieron evitar echarse a reír suavemente mientras el moreno simplemente intentaba no explotar allí

El día había comenzado tarde para todos. No podía ser de otro modo cuando la hora de dormir había llegado justamente cuando el amanecer se cernía en lo alto del cielo. Y por esa razón cada quien terminaba comiendo de acuerdo a la hora que despertara.

Y aunque sus intenciones eran llamar por teléfono y pedir algo para comer, su idea pasó a segundo término en cuanto escuchó todo el trajino de la cocina. Alguien por lo visto tenía las ganas de cocinar.

—¿Hadrien? —sus carmesí pupilas le miraban, sosteniendo aquella pala.

—¿Huevos benedictinos para comer?

—Ponle mucho tocino y acepto —agregó burlonamente. Él por su lado le dio luz verde a su pedido.

Al final el alemán terminó haciendo más que simples huevos escalfados. Sobre el comedor se apreciaba pan francés, fruta picada y panqueques.

—Quédate quieto, pequeño tocino —comer con la izquierda no estaba rindiéndole frutos. Apenas y había podido engullir algo.

—No vas a terminar a este paso, Axelle —sonrió tenuemente el alemán. Le causaba mucha ternura el contemplarla peleando con el tocino en su lucha fallida por comérselo—. Deja que te eche una mano.

—Descuida, puedo hacerlo —una cosa era decirlo, y otra hacerlo.

—Sólo deja de ser orgullosa y come —notificó ya con un trozo de comida sujeta a un tenedor—. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

—Es más bien vergonzoso —chasqueó, evadiendo su burlona mirada—. Ya no somos unos niños…

—Ah, cierto. Solíamos hacer esta clase de cosas cuando teníamos diez. Cuando estabas de obstinada en que te dieran un hermano.

—Sí, sí, ya sé. No digas esas cosas penosas sobre mi persona —le encaró, sonriéndole abiertamente—. ¿Quieres que cuente cuando te pusiste a llorar por todos esos escarabajos que Leo dejó caer sobre ti?

—¿Quién se disfrazó de mayordomo en mi cumpleaños número 18, eh?

—Te recuerdo que TÚ quisiste que los tres fuéramos tus mayordomos como regalo de cumpleaños —no decía nada más porque ya le habían atipujado el siguiente bocado.

—Fue muy divertido…. ¿Cómo era que me llamaban?

—Me niego rotundamente a repetirlo —de nuevo su boca estaba llena de esos deliciosos huevos con bacon.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando Lia nos hizo actuar para su casa de terror?

—Por supuesto. Pierrot y Anton se murieron del miedo…—le fue imposible sofocar esa risa burlona que le daba musicalidad al ambiente—. Pero no pudimos asustar a Craig.

—A veces pienso que ese hombre no es normal.

—Podrías tener razón —decía muy quitada de la pena, con un hotcake en su mano izquierda como si fuera un biscocho—. Pasan de las cuatro de la tarde y nadie más se ha despertado.

—Seguro demorarán un par de horas más —continuaba tapujándole más comida a la blonda.

—No estoy en engorda…

—Mira, crepas~

—Sólo un par…—la comida le seducía como el dinero al codicioso.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser siempre como en ese instante en donde sólo estaban ellos dos, disfrutando de una afable comida y conmemorando todos esos bellos recuerdos que conformaban sus vidas? ¿Qué había de malo en desear que ese momento se prolongará hasta el punto de que se volviera entrañable?

Ella sonreía ante sus ocurrencias, ante las anécdotas que los conectaban y que no le competían a nadie más. Ella era feliz estando a su lado mientras invertía su tiempo con su persona.

—Para no tener hambre te has comido lo de dos personas…—siseaba el alemán, mostrándole los platos vacíos, logrando que ella quisiera golpearle con su mano buena.

—Calla. Es tu culpa por haber hecho un desayuno tan delicioso —elogió.

—Ahora que recuerdo, ¿por qué aprendí a cocinar?

—Porque los reté a que, si aprendían a cocinar algo antes de que hiciera el primer año en Japón, haría cualquier cosa que me pidieran durante un día entero.

—Cierto. Fue por eso...—sonrió con cierta perversión ante ese acontecimiento—. Todavía recuerdo a esa chica con una linda botarga de gatito dando de vueltas por la plaza.

—¡Hadrien, no menciones eso nunca más en lo que resta de vida! —es que no podía golpearlo porque su brazo lastimado era el que yacía al lado de él.

—Sabes que no le contaría a nadie esa clase de momentos vergonzosos. Siempre y cuando no lo hagas tú —sus palabras recibieron una miradilla asesina—. Me conoces, sabes que estoy bromeando.

—Lo sé perfectamente bien, Hadrien. Jamás harías algo como eso —sonrió tímidamente.

Maldijo el instante en que enfocó su total atención en esos labios que le hablaban y le comunicaban quién sabe qué cosas. Maldijo el instante en que contempló que la distancia entre ambos pecaba de absurda.

Sencillamente debía detener sus instintos antes de que todo culminara en una estupidez. Por suerte sus plegarias parecían haber sido escuchadas.

—De saber que ya te habías levantado, te hubiera dicho que hicieras unas porciones extras —Hadrien agradecía hondamente que quien apareciera fuera Kagami y nadie más. Gracias a su escaso nivel de observación y que estuviera somnoliento, no podría haberse dado cuenta de lo que estuvo a nada de hacer.

—Puedo hacer más si quieres —para él era mejor mantener su mente ocupada en cualquier asunto trivial que continuar pensando en Axelle.

—Ey, Hadrien preparará la comida —el graciosito de Taiga había gritado para llamar a los que se habían levantado igual que él. No saldría de la cocina en un largo rato.

—Maldito bastardo…—blasfemó, deseoso de darle un buen escarmiento al pelirrojo.

Le sorprendía lo rápido que había volado el tiempo, pero no era para menos cuando se consideraba que había despertado hace menos de dos horas. Y al estar imposibilitada para hacer algo que le resultara como mínimo entretenido, se resignó a caminar por los hermosos alrededores.

Contempló la exuberante naturaleza que bordeaba al conglomerado de chalets mientras la tarde tímidamente empezaba a maquillar el celeste cielo al tiempo que admiraba la gran actividad que había alrededor; había mucha gente divirtiéndose y gozando de un día de descanso.

Se detuvo en cuanto sus ojos enfocaron al moreno, quien, para no variar, se encontraba riñendo con Marko sobre quién tomaría esa última bebida carbonatada de la máquina expendedora.

—Son como dos críos —dijo en el tono suficientemente alto como para que ambos le escucharan.

—Puedes quedártela, enano idiota. Hay algo que sabe mejor que eso —sus deseos e intenciones eran obvias, pero alguien no estaba dispuesta a dejarle hacer lo que se le placiera, así como así.

—Tenemos un trato y hasta que no lo vea cumplido, continuarás en austeridad —esos labios la única superficie que acariciaban era la palma de su mano izquierda. Bonito modo de cortar un beso.

—…Justamente sobre eso quiero hablarte, Axelle —el tono burlesco que caracterizaba a Aomine Daiki se había ido, dejando únicamente una caladora seriedad.

—Yo los dejaré hablar a solas, chicos…—el italiano comprendió de inmediato que salía sobrando, por lo que simplemente intentó marcharse. Sin embargo, en su huida terminó chocando con la persona menos inesperada.

—…Es curioso, porque yo también quiero hablar contigo en este preciso momento, Axelle.

Las miradas de ambos se enfocaron en él, en esa mirada seria y cargada de un irreconocible sentimiento de seriedad y determinación.

—…Hadrien…—Daiki tenía un claro presentimiento sobre lo que él deseaba tratar con su novia. ¿Pero por qué justamente ahora? ¿Qué le había orillado a tomar esa decisión?

—Lamento presionarte Axelle, pero elige con quién de los dos hablarás primero…—pidió con una cortesía forzada. Estaba claro que él deseaba ser el primero en tener el privilegio de hablar.

Ella se quedó totalmente estupefacta ante la petición de ambos hombres. Y temía indiscutiblemente por el contenido de cada una de esas futuras charlas.

—…Habla con él primero, Axelle —para la sorpresa de ambos, Aomine cedió el lugar que claramente le pertenecía por derecho.

—¿Estás seguro, Daiki? —la rubia se quedó perpleja ante su acción. Él jamás hubiera cedido ante un capricho como ese; él no era así.

—No lo hubiera propuesto de no quererlo así —sus celestes pupilas enfocaron a Hadrien. No le quedaba ni la más mínima duda de lo que ese hombre quería hacer. Pero incluso en su posición él no podía evitarlo, ni tampoco debía hacerlo.


	32. Capítulo 143

Mientras algunos disfrutan de sus vacaciones de semana santa, otras personas decidimos ponernos a actualizar historias pendientes antes de desaparecer por otra temporada XD Y bueno, para quienes estuvieron esperando ansiosamente la charla entre Axelle y Hadrien, pues aquí la tienen C': Espero haya quedado tan emotiva como pienso que salió. Ya me lo dirán cuando lean. Y, por cierto, para terminar de destrozar sus corazones…A este fic le queda poco para ver su cierre definitivo. Ahora sí, ¡disfruten la lectura y buen inicio de semana!

 **Capítulo 143**

… **You were…**

—¿Seguro que has elegido la opción correcta, Daiki? —preguntó con preocupación notoria el italiano. Apenas y se habían alejado de aquella dispensadora de bebidas.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Él iba a hablar con ella quisiera o no.

—Pero pudiste haber sido el primero en decirle lo que querías —estableció, viéndole de reojo.

—¿No deberías estar preocupándote más por tu amigo? —sus reacciones le extrañaban mucho.

—Hadrien tiene a Kai en estos momentos de apoyo, pero…tú no tienes a nadie en concreto —siseó, mirando en otra dirección. Pronto se toparían con un pequeño restaurante con mesas al aire libre.

—No lo necesito —chisteó.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de ello? Hacerte el duro no impresionará a las mujeres, Aomine —habló el peli rosa. Ambos cesaron sus pasos de golpe. Empezaban a creer en que las coincidencias de la vida existían y no les hacía ni puñetera gracia.

—De los que podría toparme, son justamente ustedes dos —sus celestes ojos solamente tenían atención para el blondo que yacía al lado del inglés. Parece que se escaparon para comprar café y unos panecillos.

—Tomemos un poco de café. Todavía hay tiempo —indudablemente las palabras de ese hombre poseían una doble connotación, pero él jamás lo confesaría abiertamente—. Si no lo hacen no podrán jugar este verano —ninguno de esos dos lo cuestionó y tomó asiento rápidamente.

—Están bien adiestrados, Craig —se burlaba animadamente Tatsuhisa.

—Pidan lo que quieran, yo invito —decía casual el inglés, tras tomar asiento junto con el blondo.

—Ah, gracias —Turletti tomó el menú entre sus manos, curioseando para pedir lo primero que sus ojos cacharan.

—¿Podrías dejar de verme con ese semblante de odio puro, Aomine? Hasta donde yo tengo entendido limamos asperezas hace casi tres meses atrás —mencionó con ese desechaba en manos. Su café aún estaba demasiado caliente para poderlo beber—. Pero indudablemente sé que preferirías que hubiera sido yo el que pidiera hablar con ella, no él…

—Kai, abstente de lanzar comentarios mordaces hacia él, al menos hasta que todo esto haya pasado —recomendaba Craig.

—Así que estás pendiente de todo, ¿no? —bromeó Marko.

—Las cosas siempre serán más fáciles de apreciar desde afuera, cuando no estás involucrado… Lo que en verdad me sorprende es que haya decidido dar ese paso —inevitablemente su bermellón mirada se puso en el único que pudo haber intervenido para ello.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo malo en que le dé consejos a las personas? —soltó con fingido drama el blondo—. Yo no lo obligué a nada.

—Como sea. Les pediré a ambos que dejen su comportamiento infantil a un lado y que sean conscientes de la situación —allí las peticiones de Craig eran absolutas o se abstendrían a las consecuencias—. Así que espero que estés a la altura del reto, Aomine.

—…Tsk…Hablan como si esto fuera a terminar desastrosamente mal…—una parte sabía que así iba a ser, pero la otra, la más consciente y dominante le apartaba de esa mentalidad fatalista.

—Temas como esto nunca terminarán bien —avisó escurridizamente el rubio—. Sabes lo que ocurrirá en el momento en que la veas, pero no quieres aceptar que ella se pondrá tan mal por otra persona que no seas tú y con quien ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo…Tienes miedo de que ella lo elija a él sobre ti —no había ni una pizca de amabilidad en sus palabras, ni una mínima. Hablaba en serio y le importaba poco que el moreno hubiera respondido de esa manera tan agresiva.

—¡Ey, cálmense ustedes dos! —Daiki se había puesto de pie, furioso. Y si no le ponía la mano encima a cierto boca suelta era porque Marko había reaccionado a tiempo, quedado a nada del moreno—. No podemos hacer un espectáculo en público.

—Sabes que es verdad y que hayas reaccionado de este modo sólo lo apoya —volvió a hablar Kai, con esa gélida mirada en su persona—. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil aceptarlo? Tu estúpido orgullo…lo arruinará todo. Solamente provocarás que se aleje de ti.

—¡Daiki, no seas imprudente! —el italiano logró arrastrar lejos de esa mesa al temperamental hombre, que iba a echársele encima a ese calmado y temerario rubio—. Vayamos a otro sitio, necesitas enfriar tus ideas con urgencia —fijó seriamente. En poco tiempo ya se habían marchado, dejándolos en total silencio.

—¿No es más fácil que le digas que quieres que te eche en cara lo estúpido y cobarde que fuiste al dejar ir a la mujer que te amaba? ¿O que abogue por ella y te señale como el miserable que no dudó en irse y romperle el corazón? Has estado buscando esta destrucción desde hace años y solamente obtuviste sus compasivas palabras… Pensaste que, volviendo a aparecer en su vida, lo obtendrías, pero te diste cuenta que la mujer que estaba frente a ti, era la misma a la que le dijiste adiós…

—¿…Cómo se supone que…la olvide…cuando actúa tan condescendiente, como si nunca le hubiera hecho nada malo, como si no me guardara rencor alguno…? —su voz era apenas audible, pero cargada de sentimentalismo y dolor.

—Derrumbándote y volviéndote a poner de pie —le respondió—. Sabes lo que debes hacer y, sin embargo, tienes miedo. Es normal, cualquier estaría en la misma posición. Pero tienes que hacerlo por su propio bien… Y aunque termines hiriéndola, no debes angustiarte…ya que ella es fuerte y no se dejará aplastar. Además…lo tiene a él y por esa razón, estará bien.

Todo se había convertido en un asfixiante silencio. En una tortura que podría romper los frágiles estribos de quien solamente se limitaba a seguir sus pasos y aguardar a que al fin llegaran a su incierto destino.

¿Desde cuándo había estado aquel tímido sendero? ¿Qué se escondía a su término? Su curiosidad solamente se tornaba aún más hambrienta.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo les había llevado alejarse de la civilización y sumergirse en aquel pintoresco paisaje natural. Solamente estaba segura que nadie podría interrumpirles hasta que cada quien así lo decidiera.

—Este lugar en verdad...es increíble —pronunció ella, clavando la vista en lo que tenía en frente de ambos.

Un pequeño pero estable camino de madera se adentraba hacia las profundidades más inmaduras de ese cristalino y pacífico lago.

—Escuché a hablar a los lugareños de este sitio y sentí el deseo de venir a visitarlo —sus pasos se detuvieron justamente donde aquel cuerpo de agua daba inicio.

—¿De qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo, Hadrien? —era el único cuestionamiento que estaba rondando su cabeza.

—En realidad tengo tantas cosas que contarte que soy un total lío —sonrió involuntariamente, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de mirarle de soslayo.

—Siempre has sido directo con todo. Jamás has sido de los que se apenan...—lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que estaba actuando fuera de papel.

—Creo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Incluso en mi caso.

—Seré paciente y escucharé lo que tengas que decirme... Ya que también hay algo que deseo que sepas —eso último atrapó a su moribunda atención hacia ella. Hacia esa mujer que ahora permanecía sentada al borde de aquel pequeño puente de madera.

—Tengo mucho interés en lo que pudieras decirme, pero fui yo el que te pidió hablar y sería injusto pedirte que iniciaras la charla.

—Soy toda oídos, Hadrien.

Aquel valor que había estado trabajando durante todo el camino empezó a mermar escandalosamente en cuanto contemplaba las consecuencias de su precipitación.

Contempló su espalda y esa rubia cabellera que se movía armoniosamente con la marcha del viento. Llenó sus pulmones de una enorme carga de innecesario y doloroso aire que le dificultó brevemente la capacidad del habla. Su garganta se empezó a secar y su mente no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para iniciar.

Era un lío. Jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa manera. Ella aún tenía un gran poder sobre él y eso lo aterraba.

—Mi cabeza es un caos y mis emociones no están en mejor estado, ¿sabes? Todo esto es demasiado precipitado y sé que podrías asustarte un poco...

—Se requiere de algo verdaderamente grande para que me hagas sentir algo como eso, Hadrien —se burló con suavidad.

—Lo sé. Pero este es un tema diferente... Implica demasiadas cosas a la vez y no sé cómo vayas a tomarlo...

—No voy a recriminarte por nada, ni tampoco me alejaré sin importar lo que vayas a decirme —estableció con firmeza y esa seria mirada que lo atravesaba por completo, le hizo saber que no mentía.

—¿...Es una promesa?

— ¿Tanto temes por mis reacciones que estás pidiendo algo que ambos odiamos hacer?

—...Sí...—lo serio de su voz tambaleó salvajemente su corazón. Él no estaba exagerando ni mintiendo; él realmente necesitaba esa promesa con urgencia, como un salvavidas.

—Te lo prometo, Hadrien —pronunció con una férrea determinación.

—Gracias —miró hacia el cielo en busca de un apoyo silencioso y vital. Contemplarla a ella haría todo más difícil—...Nos conocemos desde los cuatro años de edad. A los siete ya éramos inseparables junto con Marko y Leo... No había nada que no quisiéramos hacer juntos; y nuestros padres sólo rezaban para que no nos metiéramos en problemas.

—Dormíamos en las casas del otro por días —rio ante esas tiernas memorias—. Éramos hijos adoptados y hasta teníamos hermanos postizos.

—Todo lo que vivimos en esos años fue increíble de principio a fin. Incluso cuando nos mandaron a ese reformatorio... Tú nos esperaste y nos diste la mejor bienvenida de todas. Y al verte llena de curitas y raspones sólo confirmó nuestras sospechas de que eres un asco atrapando insectos.

— Tú los odias y no puedes ni verlos —recalcó ante su clara ofensa hacia su persona.

—Después llegaste y nos contaste la gran noticia. Te ibas a estudiar a Japón y únicamente te veríamos en período vacacional... —guardó silencio exclusivamente para poder aspirar ese vital aire que ya empezaba a faltarle—. Esa noticia nos impactó a todos, y me atrevo a decir, más a mí que a esos dos... No quería que te fueras, deseaba que siguieras con todos nosotros, conmigo...Pero tampoco podía ser egoísta y prohibirte que te marcharas; porque sabía que, si te lo pedía, no te irías y lo postergarías para después... Yo quería que tuvieras esa experiencia, aunque redujera el tiempo para convivir contigo.

—Seguramente si me lo hubieran pedido me hubiera terminado yendo con ustedes a América —notificaba ladinamente.

—Y ya que te echaba de menos solía llamarte por teléfono para saber de ti y ver en qué líos te metías... Me sorprendió lo problemática que fue tu vida en secundaria. Tal vez se debió a que no estábamos contigo.

—¿Tenía malas influencias? —bromeó—. Sabes que en ese entonces era demasiado vengativa y poco o nada me importaba lo que les pasara a quienes no les guardaba alguna clase de aprecio.

—Una Cusati digna de mención —se burló ampliamente, ella simplemente le dirigió un suspiro que le daba toda la razón—. Pero no me importaba que fueras así con el resto, mientras no cambiaras tu manera de ser conmigo...el resto podía irse lejos y lamentarse haberse cruzado en tu camino.

—Por esa clase de condolencias yo me comportaba a mis anchas —intentó sonar seria, pero al final esas risas destruyeron su numerito—. Sabes que juego. Yo era así porque no había razón para ser diferente, al menos no con los desconocidos que conocí en cuanto llegué.

—Creía que todo sería igual entre nosotros. Incluso...aunque odie admitirlo, porque sé que te dolerá, me sentí enormemente feliz de que ese tal Yuuta no te mirara de la manera que querías... No deseaba compartirte con nadie y mucho menos bajo el título de "novia"...—confesó con la mirada gacha. Incluso sus temblorosos puños no dejaban de gritar lo mucho que le dolía hablar sobre ese tema.

Ella no dijo nada, consideró como impertinente interrumpirle cuando sabía lo difícil que era para él hablarle de algo tan delicado y personal.

Y aunque quisiera mantener la estabilidad emocional de su corazón, era inútil. Lentamente las paredes que le daban solidez empezaban a desmoronarse lenta y tortuosamente.

—Pensé estúpidamente que no encontrarías fácilmente un hombre que tuviera los suficientes pantalones como para poder aguantarte el ritmo y no sentirse rápidamente desplazado… Pero…erré… Había un loco que sobre todo pronóstico pudo hacerlo y al mismo tiempo encargarse de enamorarte…—su voz tembló, pero la recompuso tan rápido como lo notó. No quería claudicar allí, no cuando aún no se hacía entender por completo—. Pero eras feliz y eso era suficientemente para que yo pudiera resistirlo y estar a tu lado como en los viejos tiempos.

La escasa calma que imperaba en su carmesí mirada se corrompió por completo. Sus labios temblaron, forzándose en no emitir palabra o gesto alguno. Escucharía atentamente hasta que él dijera lo contrario. Incluso si se moría de ganas por hablar y apaciguar cada uno de los pesares que lo atormentaban.

—…Tenía miedo de perderte, pero al mismo tiempo no hacía nada para alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente…Quería que dejaras de verme solamente como un simple amigo de la infancia y que me vieras como un hombre… Axelle, deseaba tanto…que fueras mi novia y hacerte inmensamente feliz. Lo deseé tanto que sin importar con cuántas chicas saliera, nunca estuve satisfecho. Jamás pude involucrarme con ninguna…sentimentalmente hablando… ¿Debo parecerte un bastardo, no es verdad? —su forzada sonrisa no era más que el reflejo de su propio sufrimiento, de su quebrantable estabilidad emocional, de ese amargo arrepentimiento.

—No comparto el pensamiento colectivo de muchos que te han conocido y te etiquetaron en esa categoría. A mí sólo me importaba que no fueras a meter la pata o hacer alguna estupidez que pusiera tu vida en peligro; yo respetaba tu estilo de vida y al mismo tiempo me preocupaba que siguieras con él… Poco o nada me importaba lo que esas mujeres sufrieran después de que terminaras con ellas. A mí únicamente me interesaba que tú salieras airoso de todo ello —confesó con su usual tono, logrando relajarlo por completo.

—…No puedo combatir cuando te pones con esa clase de actitudes. Yo intento defender un punto y tú sin importarte nada, vienes y lo derrumbas, así como así…—¿eso podía ser llamado un reclamo? Parecía más un berrinche de un crío.

—Nunca nos juzgamos entre nosotros, no vamos a empezar este día, Hadrien —aclaró y él suspiró, un poco sonriente.

—Creo que es más obvio lo que voy a decirte, ¿no? Después de haber sacado todos estos temas…—había decidido coger valentía y mirarla fijamente. Si iba a confesar una verdad como esa, tenía que ser cara a cara, sin mediaciones, sin medias tintas, con esa sensación de sentir que el corazón se sale de tu pecho—…He estado perdidamente enamorado de ti desde hace más de ocho años, Axelle…Y aunque los sentimientos no son tan fuertes como antes, porque he estado luchando por olvidarte, todavía soy incapaz de mirarte como una simple amiga…

Su mente le pedía ser fuerte y mantenerse cabal, pero su corazón deseaba algo totalmente diferente. Y esa parte irracional y emocional le dominó, le hizo desprenderse de esa armadura impenetrable conocida como serenidad.

Rápidas y constantes fueron cayendo cada una de sus gruesas y tibias lágrimas por sus frías mejillas. No podía frenarlas, no dejaban de emerger sin importar cuánto luchara por bloquearles su vía de escape. Era inevitable el mostrar el desarme que había causado en su persona.

—…H-Hadrien…—su nombre era lo único que escapaba de sus labios. No podía pensar cuerdamente; pero sabía que no debía dejar que su lado impasible y volátil dominara la situación—. Yo…te agradezco sinceramente que me lo hayas dicho…

—Sabía que algo como esto sería doloroso…pero esto es ridículamente tortuoso…—él todavía podía retener el llanto. Pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría estar así.

Ella regresó su atención hacia el espectacular paisaje de la tarde. Seguir viéndolo solamente incrementarían sus ganas de sollozar y todavía no era el momento ni el lugar para ello. Aún había algo importante que tenía que decirle, incluso si ambos terminaban aún más heridos.

—¿Sabes? Hace un mes atrás Kai me llamó. Me dijo que quería platicar, arreglar viejas cuentas... Creía que ese temible momento llegaría: confrontar nuestro pasado —hizo una pausa casi mundana, y prosiguió—. Pero no se trató de eso, sino de algo que ni siquiera podía haberme imaginado.

—¿Sobre qué? —no podía contener su propia curiosidad, así como el miedo que emergía tras su propio atrevimiento por preguntarle más a fondo.

—...Cuando llegué a Japón conocí a Yuuta. Ese chico amable que desde el momento en que nos presentaron actuó de manera sobreprotectora hacia mí, sin que así se lo pidiera... Y esa manera de ser tan particularmente enternecedora...despertó sentimientos que iban más allá de una simple amistad...

—Era hijo de una de las amigas de secundaria de tu madre... A ellos les pidió que te cuidaran un poco; por eso tu madre te colocó en ese departamento.

—El tiempo transcurrió y con ello mis sentimientos hacia Yuuta... No obstante, conocí a alguien extraño con una mentalidad aún más rara y que me pidió que fuera su novia... Yo acepté aun sabiendo la estupidez que cometía; pero sabía que sin importar quién saliera lastimado al final, ninguno iba a terminar culpando al otro. Sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos.

—Indudablemente ha sido la relación cuya manera de iniciar es bastante cuestionable —bromeó un poco. Y para cuando él mismo se dio cuenta ya estaba parado a un lado de ella, apreciando los rosáceos nenúfares que decoraban la superficie cristalina del lago.

—Creí que Kai empezó a sacar esos temas por otras razones, pero el motivo real me sorprendió —sus labios hicieron una mueca graciosa y constante. Pareciera que aún el hallazgo descubierto le tuviera en expectación—. "Jamás te enamoraste realmente de ese tal Yuuta; tú sólo llenaste esa ausencia con la persona que más se le parecía. No fueron sus virtudes las que te atraparon, sino el recuerdo que vivía en él sin que tú pudieras darte cuenta de ello".

Hadrien se quedó callado, aguardando a que ella continuara. Al parecer él no era el único capaz de quedarse en la taciturnidad; ella al igual que él estaba teniendo grandes problemas para hablar.

—Creía que me estaba tomando el pelo con todo eso, pero...en cuanto evidencié mi estupidez, la idea dejó de ser una mera quimera.

—Sabes lo intrigado que estoy por saber y tú te vas por las ramas —objetó infantilmente.

—Para mí también es difícil sacar este tema de pronto, sin prepararme...—sus manos se estrecharon entre ellas mientras aquel par de pulgares luchaban entre ellos en un combate sin cuartel—. No pensé que todo pasaría tan de prisa.

—Lo siento, eso ha sido mi culpa Axelle... Si quieres podemos dejar esto para otro momento, cuando estés lista.

—Esto es justamente a lo que él se refería...—expresó, clavando sus pupilas en él—. Siempre fuiste el más amable de los tres, el más comprensivo, el que estaba allí antes que todos cuando necesitaba ayuda, el que jamás me juzgaba y sólo me ofertaba una sonrisa y me decía que todo iba a estar bien. El que compartía mi visión hacia las bromas y extrañamente...hacia la vida —él pudo percatarse del tono dulce y pausado que empleó para ofertarle cada palabra, cada adjetivo positivo sobre su persona. Quedó indudablemente enternecido—. Tú eras como Yuuta...—calló abruptamente, antes de retomar esa pequeña frase—. Corrección, Yuuta era como tú...

Perdóname —suplicó con la voz hecha añicos, apenas reconocible—. Fui una completa estúpida por no haberme percatado a tiempo de que nuestro trato siempre fue más allá del de simples amigos… Creía que únicamente te sobreprotegía porque eras el más problemático de los tres, porque requerías más apoyo y consideración que ninguna otra persona… Pensaba que todo eso era algo natural entre los dos…Pero qué equivocada estaba… Jamás creí que fuera tan tonta para no darme cuenta de ello. Nunca pensé estar en los zapatos de esas chicas que no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que ya es demasiado tarde… Vaya cliché más barato…y doloroso.

¿Alguna vez creyó escuchar algo como eso en su vida? No, palabras como esas solamente podían existir dentro de sus sueños, dentro de ese mundo imaginativo en donde ambos eran felices y estaban juntos. Así que lo que ella había dicho tenía que ser un delirio, un sueño que se despertó dentro de él para anestesiar su propio sufrimiento.

—…Repítelo…una vez más…—la observó una vez más, siendo incapaz de seguir luchando con su propio agravio. Pero no le importaba llorar frente a ella, porque después de todo, ella era la mujer que le hacía sentir de esa manera tan amarga y placentera. ¿Es que siempre el amor era así de contradictorio y masoquista?

—…Siento demasiado no haberme dado cuenta de que te quería demasiado… Perdóname por buscarte antes que nadie para contarte mis problemas, para pedir tu ayuda, para decirte cada trivialidad que acontecía en mi vida, aun cuando estabas ocupado o tenías a alguien a tu lado… Me conoces mejor que a nadie, sabes lo egoísta y enfadosa que puedo llegar a ser…

—…Los dos somos unos completos estúpidos…—pocas veces había visto esa enternecedora y preciosa sonrisa pintada magistralmente sobre sus labios, dedicándosela totalmente al tiempo que esos humedecidos pero profundos ojos dorados la miraban tan próximamente. Allí estaba él, agachado frente a ella, orillándole al contacto visual—…Ambos tenemos la culpa en todo esto. Yo por cobarde y no querer dar ese siguiente paso aun con todas las oportunidades que tuve en mis manos; y tú, por estar tan acostumbrada a tenerme todo el tiempo para ti y no considerar que podía existir otro motivo que te orillara a no querer apartarme de tu lado… No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me haces en este preciso momento, Axelle…

—…Intentamos hacer todo lo que queríamos para no tener que sufrir de alguna clase de arrepentimiento y, no obstante, hemos cometido…probablemente uno de los más grandes fallos, pero…

—¿Pero…? —aún con la melancolía impregnada en cada fibra de su ser, no quería rendirse hasta que estuviera satisfecha, incluso si eso terminada destruyéndolo.

—…Quizás nunca nos besamos, ni nos tomamos de las manos de una manera seria, como una pareja verdadera…Pero hemos compartido demasiados recuerdos juntos que soy incapaz de siquiera contar y comparar con el resto de las personas que he conocido; simplemente son irremplazables y nunca nadie podrá borrarlos… —sonrió con amabilidad y un entrañable sentimiento de afecto—. Jamás concretamos nada, por las razones que fueran, no obstante…fue como si hubiéramos vivido un tórrido y largo noviazgo, donde cada uno se apartaba intentando hallar algo que teníamos entre nosotros, y después, tras el fracaso, regresábamos una vez más, como siempre… Sé que no sirve de consuelo para ninguno de los dos, Hadrien…

—Descuida, has dicho y hecho por mí más de lo que estaba esperando. En verdad, eres demasiado para mí…—sonreía, sin poder evitarlo. Era tan dichoso en ese preciso instante—. ¿Es normal que me sienta feliz y destrozado a la vez, sabiendo que pudimos haber sido todo y al final eso se quedó únicamente en el corazón de cada quien?

—…Lamentablemente no puede ser de otro modo, Hadrien. Aunque quisiera darte toda esa felicidad que has deseado durante este tiempo, significaría destruir a alguien más en el camino… Y yo no puedo permitirme algo como eso, no con él…—su mirada había perdido ese fugaz brillo que le embelleció mientras le confesaba su sentir; ahora se apreciaba extinto y doliente.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, Axelle… —estipuló, sonriéndole una vez más, desde el corazón—. Sé que no puedes renunciar a tu presente con él y si lo hicieras sólo por mí, me sentiría miserable. Porque se supone que lo único que quiero es que seas inmensamente feliz y que nada malo te suceda…y aunque me duela aceptarlo, sé que eso exclusivamente lo lograrás a su lado…Ya que es el hombre al que amas en este preciso momento…

¿Cómo podía sonreírle y decirle esas palabras tan profundamente punzantes y llenas de amor? ¿De qué manera debía responder a su sincera preocupación hacia ella?¿Qué había hecho ella para lograr que él dejara a un lado su propia felicidad por sobre la de ella? Su mundo era mucho más borroso que hace unos momentos atrás; se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, mancillaba su cordura, destrozaba lo que todavía quedaba de su afligido corazón y le obligaba a mirarlo hasta que la última lágrima dejara de brotar.

—…No pude pedir mejor primer amor que tú…Hadrien…—habló tan claramente como podía. Había logrado juntar valor para decir algo que había estado pensando durante los últimos dos meses. Sentía justo como necesario el decírselo.

—…Ni yo, Axelle —frente a frente, con esas pupilas contrastando las unas con las otras. Solamente el perenne atardecer era testigo de su íntima y memorable confesión de amor—…Siempre estarás en un lugar importante de mi corazón. Ni el tiempo ni nadie podrá cambiar ese hecho nunca…

El tiempo se detuvo en esos breves segundos. Las tibias lágrimas que creía se habían extinto, incapaces de volverse a manifestar, emergieron sólo para demostrarle lo frágil que era.

Ese contacto que nunca existió para los dos, estaba allí, latente, afable y cálido. Él no conocía mejor manera para despedirse de esos asfixiantes y preciosos sentimientos. Para él que había estado viviendo, lamentándose su cobardía y sus incontables remordimientos, no podía decir adiós sin hacer lo que por tantos años anheló.

—…Nuestro primer y último beso… —sus dedos acariciaron sus trémulos labios, aún con esa sensación sobre ellos. Aún con ese sabor tan ajeno a ella. Pero extrañamente sonreía con una felicidad contagiosa—. Avancemos…sin arrepentimientos, sin deseos de volver a mirar hacia el pasado, para que podamos recordar esto sin aferrarnos a lo que no pudo ser…

—Pido disculpas por ello. Simplemente no podía cerrar este capítulo sin hacer algo que ansiaba con tanta desesperación…—con lentitud exasperante se apartó de ella, alejó sus manos de sus mejillas y le miró por última vez, tan fijamente como su tambaleante corazón se lo permitía—…Sé que ambos tarde o temprano podremos decir…sin miedo a equivocarnos…que hemos encontrado la verdadera felicidad…


	33. Capítulo 144

¡Muy buenas tardes! Y lo sé, es un increíble milagro el que esté aquí. Pero ya ven, a veces estas cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas C: Sólo vine a dejarles un capítulo, a decirles que lo disfruten y pues ya nos quedan unos cuantos más antes de decirle adiós a este fanfiction. ¡Saludos y excelente fin de semana!

 **Capítulo 144**

 **Un hasta pronto**

Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. Lo único que le constataba que las manecillas del reloj habían avanzado más rápido de lo que creía, era esa enorme y opaca luna. Había estado tan absorta en sus cavilaciones, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en que el cielo se oscureció y que la única compañía que le quedaba era el de esos estruendosos grillos.

Estaba sola y eso inesperadamente era lo mejor que pudiera tener en ese momento.

Sus mejillas seguían frías, tan salinas como amargas. Su garganta le dolía consistentemente y su visión estaba cansada por el sobreesfuerzo que conllevaba mirarlo todo con ese efluente de emociones humanas. Pero no podía sentirse de otra manera; era así como debía experimentarse una cruda verdad que se mantuvo oculta por años.

—…Necesito recomponerme. No puedo dejar que él me vea en este estado tan patético…—sonrió con cierta premura. Se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas. ¿En qué momento se supone que terminó recordando sobre ese muelle de madera? —…Es patético, no sé qué hacer ahora…Hay un horrendo vacío en mi interior, sin embargo…lo que necesito es…

Su rostro palideció por completo en cuanto vio esos carmesí ojos. ¿Hacía cuánto que estaba allí? ¿Por qué toda la fortaleza que hasta ese momento poseía se hundió por completo? ¿Cuándo creía que le quedarían fuerzas para correr y prendarse a él como si fuera una niña pequeña en busca de protección?

—…No tienes por qué guardarlo todo para ti sola. Está bien que lo dejes salir. Así podrás estar mejor cuando decidas reunirte una vez más con él —recomendó Craig, pasando su brazo alrededor de su nuca de manera fraternal.

—Y-Yo no quería…que esto sucediera de esta manera… No deseo que…—le era imposible poder decir palabra alguna cuando su voz se escuchaba tan embebida por el llanto.

—No es como si hubieran podido evitarlo. Pero al menos lo hicieron antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y las pérdidas fueran más graves —expresó seriamente—. Solamente deben saber que eligieron a la mejor persona para entregar el corazón por primera vez…y que fue mutuo —dijo con un tono amable y enternecedor—. Así que llora hasta que ya no tengas más motivos para entristecerte por recordar lo que hoy ha pasado…

Sin importar el buen argumento que le propinara, él sencillamente no hizo caso. Pasó de largo de cualquier advertencia y sentido común. Estaba demasiado enfadado por todo, con todos, consigo mismo, que quería estar un tiempo a solas, meditando sobre la absurda pero dura verdad.

—Y allá va…—suspiró Marko, mirando la lejana silueta del moreno. Había elegido irse a disipar su malhumor lejos de allí, en esa zona de pantano que bordeaba en parte a la comunidad de chalets.

—¿Dónde se ha ido?

—¿Kai? —fue más una exclamación que un cuestionamiento incompleto. ¿Les había estado seguido acaso?

—Dime para dónde se fue Aomine —ordenó sin atisbo de paciencia.

—No lo haré si no me dices tus intenciones —se opuso. Podría ser todo lo amable y calmado que quisieran, pero si lo provocaban era alguien de cuidado.

—Necesito hablar con él —sus serias pupilas no mentían.

—Prefieres descargar tus frustraciones con él antes que con Axelle, ¿no?

—La pregunta es ofensiva hasta para mí –—soltó con enfado—. Claro que prefiero hacerle daño a él antes que a Axelle.

—Presiento que van a terminar dándose un buen par de golpes —y juraba que así iba a ser.

—No creo que seamos tan incivilizados para caer en eso.

—Como si no los conociera…—se hizo a un lado, señalándole el camino que el moreno tomó.

—¿Por qué lo haces si sabes que terminarán las cosas de ese modo? —curioseó.

—Si te soy sincero, estoy cansado de que todos ustedes estén en este vaivén de problemas sin resolver, de pasados sin concluir y sean incapaces de avanzar… Sólo están allí, estancados, dando un par de pasos antes de que algo los vuelva a la línea de salida —confesó seriamente, con esa aparentemente calmada mirada, cabreada.

—Te preocupas demasiado por los demás, Marko, aun cuando ni siquiera los conoces. Hasta echaste a perder a Kise…—¿eso era un halago a su muy particular modo de ser? —. Y por esa razón, eres el indicado para estar con esa revoltosa hermana mía…

—¡Yo no lo eché a perder! —le gritó vehemente al tiempo que se alejaba—. Únicamente pido que no se maten mutuamente…

Encontrar a Aomine no era tarea complicada. Ya que estaba allí, lanzando piedrillas contra la superficie de esa turbia agua mientras lo usaba como una manera banal de liberar su estrés. Y debido a su propia introspección, no se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando ya fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí, eh? —la pregunta vino después de cogerle del cuello de su camisa y prácticamente obligarle a que intercambiaran miradas.

—Creía que necesitabas a alguien que escuchara tus problemas —se burló. Esa ofensa le costó un certero y bien puesto golpe en su rostro.

—A la última persona a la que quisiera contarle algo sería a ti.

—¿Es así como me pagas el haberte contado todo lo que sabía sobre Axelle? Podías ser más agradecido —limpió la tenue línea carmesí que corrompía la comisura de sus labios—. En este estado solamente harás que ella empeore.

—No necesitas decirme algo que es obvio, idiota —bufó. Justo lo que le faltaba, que él llegara y volatizará aún más su ya perturbado estado de ánimo—. Adelante, si vas a burlarte por mis inseguridades y lo estúpido que es que dude de Axelle, hazlo y lárgate cuanto antes.

—¿Burlarme? Quizás hace años lo hubiera hecho y pensando que es estúpido, pero no hoy…—Daiki guardó silencio ante lo dicho, y prefirió mirar hacia ese paisaje húmedo y desolador.

—¿Entonces? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar en realidad.

—No estaría tan seguro de ello. En realidad, hay algunas cosas que quisiera decirte.

—¿Ah?¿Tú a mí? Nuestros comentarios siempre terminan en riña y ofensas… No podemos llevarnos bien por demasiado tiempo —y era verdad. Sus personalidades eran tan parecidas que entraban en fricción ante el más mínimo detonante.

—Sólo escucha y deja de estar de gilipollas, irritándome —chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—Hmp…Maldito narcisista.

—Planteemos las cosas así, Aomine… Axelle tiene tres grandes amigos, pero uno de ellos no la mira de esa manera fraternal y ella tampoco lo trata igual que a los otros dos. Uno se vuelve consciente de sus sentimientos, ella solamente cree que es normal, porque siempre han estado juntos y han sido así de unidos… Pasa el tiempo, ella conoce a un bocazas del que se enamora, al que le cambia la vida, son felices por un tiempo y después le rompe el corazón…

El tiempo y las subsiguientes relaciones se encargan de borrar cualquier rastro de esa relación —calló por unos cuantos segundos para dejar que esa amarga sonrisa se instalara en sus labios—… Luego llega un tosco y nada amable sujeto, y ante la incredulidad de muchos, la conquista… Él creía que tendría las cosas fáciles, que sería una mera conquista temporal, nada sustancial…pero estaba enormemente errado. No sólo se inmiscuyó con ella más allá de lo permitido, sino que también cometió el suicidio de enamorarse.

—Bueno, no es como si supiera que tenía tan interesante y extensa historia romántica de trasfondo —bramó, guardando sus manos dentro los bolsillos de su pantalón—. De haberlo sabido antes…

—Te hubieras ido, ¿no? —el silencio de Aomine le dio la respuesta—. Menos mal que no lo hiciste o te hubieras arrepentido el resto de tu vida —dictaminó secamente, pero no podía ser de otro modo—. ¿O qué piensas tú? ¿Crees que estarías mejor sin ella en tu vida? Aunque si lo pensamos más fríamente, podría ser la mejor situación tanto para Hadrien como para mí.

O él era demasiado explosivo o Kai había mejorado su manía para sacarle de sus casillas sin la necesidad de ponerle demasiada creatividad a sus agresiones verbales. Lo único que sabía es que ese golpe contra su estómago lo había logrado doblar y ponerle de cuclillas contra el suelo.

—Ungh… ¿Es que tengo que esperar a que todas tus respuestas sean en forma de golpes? —le había logrado sacar el aire sin problema alguna. La fuerza empleada muy posiblemente sobrepasaba el límite de lo justo y necesario—. Únicamente te sientes acorralado por las circunstancias, esas que no son inherentes a ti…No quieres dejarla, porque la amas…pero tampoco quieres seguir soportando esta clase de escenarios ni esa inseguridad que está creciendo dentro de ti por más tiempo, una y otra vez, sin descanso alguno…—enfocó sus altivas pupilas en él, con ese sentimiento quemante que demandaba que se callara y le escuchara hasta el final—. Tampoco te agrada esa sensación de debilidad, de dependencia, esa asfixiante sensación que te hace creer que en el momento que se aleje de tu vida todo lo que hay dentro de ti se desmoronará… Quieres volver a ser el mismo de antes, tener de vuelta "esa libertad", dejar a un lado tu estúpida vulnerabilidad… Ser simplemente tú una vez más… Pero esto no lo haces por razones tan nobles —ironizó con malicia pura—, sino porque tienes miedo. No quieres salir dañado y optas primero por alejarte del juego antes de pasar por algo como eso…

Se abstuvo de levantar el puño y hacerle callar una vez más. No lo hizo por condolencia ni porque sintiera lástima por ese hombre, sino porque había hablado con la más dolorosa verdad de todas.

No podía negarlo, no podía refutar algo que era tristemente cierto. ¿Cuándo se supone que las cosas cambiaron de esa manera y pasó a ser él, el más vulnerable de los dos? No se suponía que él debía sentirse tan afectado por una simple relación sentimental.

Las cosas se le habían ido de las manos sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

—…Jamás pensé darte la razón, nunca en mi vida. Y menos sobre algo como esto…—no estaba calmado. De hecho, podría decirse que estaba peor que hace unos momentos atrás, pero negar su situación no iba a cambiar en nada las cosas.

—Espero que no seas tan estúpido como pensé y vayas a tomar la salida fácil —recriminó, ya de pie, frente a frente al moreno.

—Sabes lo mucho que me molesta que sigas teniendo estas consideraciones hacia ella —frunció el ceño y trasladó sus manos nuevamente hacia ese arrugado cuello—. ¿Por qué tienes que estar metiendo tus narices, inclusive ahora? —su timbre de voz se elevó y esa mirada se volvió mucho más peligrosa.

—¡Porque no estoy dispuesto a ver a nadie más romperle el corazón a esa mujer, a la mujer que amé y aún sigo amando, por eso! —al fin había explotado, al fin había dejado esa exasperante máscara de sosiego y mostraba esa parte de su humanidad que había estado en él por demasiado tiempo—. Eres el que está con ella ahora, el que aun llegando tan lejos quiere dar media vuelta y tirar todo a la basura… ¡El que puede hacerla feliz o destruirla, todo al mismo tiempo…!

Estaba completamente conmocionado por la manera en que había reaccionado que ni siquiera se percató del momento en que lo tumbó contra el suelo, con ese semblante descompuesto y un claro y hambriento deseo de golpearlo.

Sólo apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte como pudo o ese embiste resultaría mucho más doloroso de lo que podría llegar a ser.

—¡¿Crees que me divierte verte a su lado y saber que podría ser yo quien estuviera con ella y no tú?! ¡¿Consideras que tanto Hadrien como yo podíamos dejar los celos a un lado, así como así?! No…Aomine, tú no comprendes, porque nunca has estado de este lado… Y dudo que quieras estarlo, ¿verdad?

No podía salir de su propio asombro y ya se encontraba contemplando algo que consideraba prácticamente imposible de ser. ¿Qué tan mal podría sentirse ese hombre como para importarle tan poco el dejarle en descubierto su propia vulnerabilidad? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado callando todo eso?¿Qué tanta culpa podía experimentar para que él lo frenara de cometer su misma estupidez?

Aomine lo sabía, era una mezcla ácida entre culpa y amor. Nadie que no sintiera alguna de esas dos cosas, no podría siquiera hacer la mitad de lo que él había hecho.

No tenía palabras de aliento ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos podía escucharlo mientras se desahogaba diciendo todo lo que en esos años calló y que requería sacar de su sistema.

¿Alguien tan orgulloso como él llorando?

—…Incluso a este punto, prefieres venirme echar la bronca a mí antes que a ella… Pero acepto que ha sido una idea acertada. Dudo que ella pudiera con una bomba como esta…

—No puedo hacer nada por recuperarle, y tampoco tengo derecho a mancillar su felicidad sólo porque quiero volver a esos tiempos —sonrió con amargura y pesadez. Seguía siendo tan egoísta como siempre—.

Porque uno tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos y esto…es lo que me tocó a mí pagar por escapar cuando sentí lo mismo que tú experimentas en estos momentos…—se levantó con prontitud, clavando su atención en el tendido muchacho—. Si no quieres verte así de lastimero, te aconsejo que pienses mejor las cosas, porque la otra persona de la que pudiera enamorarse ella, podría tener las agallas que a todos nosotros nos faltaron.

—¿Y dejarles el camino libre a alguno de ustedes dos? Debes estar bromeando, idiota —se levantó de manera automática, encarándole—. Admito que…tus palabras me abrieron los ojos, pero me niego rotundamente a darte las gracias.

—No es como si lo hiciera por ti, Ahomine —replicó, cruzándose de brazos. Allí estaba de nuevo el Tatsuhisa Kai que conocía de siempre—. Por mí podrías ahogarte en ese pantano y no me importaría en lo más mínimo.

—Me sorprende que tengamos los mismos planes —gruñó con humor ligeramente recompuesto.

—Pero solamente uno puede obtener ese dulce sabor de venganza, Aomine —para cuando el moreno escuchó eso, descubrió el bajo nivel del agua estancada y su inmundo olor. El muy cabrón le había sorprendido con una patada directa hacia su espalda para mandarlo directo al pantano—. Aprende a no levantarle la mano a tus mayores, Ahomine —expresó risueño. El moreno estaba que se lo quería comer vivo, importándole un comino la tregua temporal que hicieron.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —precipitarse nunca es bueno. No cuando la otra persona estaba nuevamente serena y lúcida. Lo siguiente que supo es que ese idiota sabía cómo acomodar un buen gancho en el estómago y dejarlo botado sobre el suelo, sufriendo de un palpable dolor.

—…Ese fue mi "de nada", Ahomine —el peli azul se limitó a maldecirlo tanto como su ímpetu y facultad de habla se lo permitieran—. No te mataría ser más sincero y buen samaritano de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?

—¡Eso es lo que TÚ deberías ser, maldito bastardo! —no es como si no quisiera pararse, pero todavía permanecía bastante tocado.

—Espero no le hayas roto ninguna costilla, Kai —lo que le faltaba a Aomine: alguien más que contemplara su humillación—. ¿No es genial cuando todos logramos entendernos y llevarnos armoniosamente?

—¡Claro que no, Craig!

—Si ya tienes esa malicia de siempre, supongo que debiste de haber aclarado las cosas —añadía el inglés, mirando con cierta diversión el estado en que Daiki estaba.

—Uno tras otro, no son más que molestias innecesarias —siseó. Había dado media vuelta con la clara intención de marcharse y olvidarse de todo lo que había tenido lugar en ese sitio.

—¿La…has visto? —preguntó al callado peli rosa—. ¿Qué…tan mal se veía? —aunque estaba de pie, su mano continuaba resguardando el área afectada por aquel golpe.

—Tienen una maldita suerte de que un grupo de pelmazos como ustedes se hayan fijado en alguien que tiene un aplomo como ella o seguramente se hubiera deshecho de todos ustedes hace tiempo —se burló con ese clásico humor negro que le caracterizaba—. ¿Quieres que te diga dónde encontrarla?

Un mensaje fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber hacia dónde debía encaminar sus pasos en ese justo momento y aunque mientras transitaba por las calles, se topó con algunos rostros familiares, desistió de hacerles plática y continuó, inmutable.

La noche seguía avanzando lenta y pesada para él, para quienes estaban conscientes de lo que estaba pasando. Pero era rápida para los que ignoraban todas esas trivialidades sentimentales.

Para cuando halló el hotel y encontró la habitación indicada, sólo tocó un par de veces y se encontró justo con la persona que le había señalado hacia dónde ir.

—¿Has arreglado tú también tu asunto pendiente, Kai? —preguntó cortésmente Leo.

—Le di unos buenos golpes y lo arrojé a un pantano. Por lo que diría que así fue —se burló—. ¿Ahora dónde demonio está él?

—Entró al baño para lavarse la cara….

—¿En qué momento nuestra vida se volvió tan melodramática?

—Desde el día en que se enamoraron de la misma mujer, ¿quizás?

—Olvidaba lo perverso que puedes llegar a ser, Leo —comentó casualmente. La verdad es que ese humor no le molestaba y, de hecho, iba bien con el momento para no caer en el pesimismo.

—¿Kai…? —¿quién estaba más sorprendido de ver al otro? ¿El rubio que miraba detenidamente el fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue un inmutable y seguro de sí mismo chico? ¿O el peli vino al toparse con ese descompuesto hombre que no podía ocultar que había estado llorando?—. Te ves espantosamente mal.

—Gracias, tú también te ves miserable —sonrió campante.

—¿Has venido a consolarme? —arqueó una ceja, divertido—. Aun no llego a ese punto de mi vida en que me atraen los tíos. Pero si es el caso te consideraré en los primeros puestos.

—Si no estoy en el primer puesto, no me involucres. No me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa —le siguió el juego. El danés simplemente se echó a reír ante sus locuras.

—Saldré un momento, así que no hagan una tontería —el peli blanco no bromeaba. Así que se fue tranquilo con esa amenaza en el aire.

—Te dije que no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Por qué tuve que ser tan cobarde y nunca decirle lo que sentía por ella antes de que hallara alguien más a quien amar? —se reprochó a sí mismo como un vago arrepentimiento—. No dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasamos juntos, lo maravilloso que pudo haber sido y lo contradictoriamente feliz que me hizo saber que ella también…se enamoró de mí de la misma manera… Lucho contra todo eso y pienso si podré dejar totalmente todo esto atrás y seguir como si nada.

—Jamás podrás arrancar algo como eso de tu vida, Hadrien. Solamente te queda asimilarlo y continuar moviéndote —sonrió a medias, rascando brevemente su nuca—. Imagino que lo que tienes en mente es distanciarte —pronunció.

—Si no lo hago sé que me volveré loco y estos sentimientos se volverán aún más fuertes. Y no quiero eso, por el bien de los dos —mencionó con un extraño tono de madurez.

—Desintoxicarte, ¿eh? —había optado por tomar asiento dentro de la mini sala que poseía el cuarto. Y dejándose caer sobre el pequeño sofá, llevó su celeste mirada hasta Hadrien.

—Aunque antes de ello necesito aclarar algo más

—¿Con esa chica, no es así? —el alemán se limitó a asentir y tumbarse boca arriba en la cama—. Me sorprende tu nivel de madurez.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Kai —se mofó—. De los dos era el que tenía más oportunidad de tenerla y sin embargo no quisiste meterte entre esos dos.

—¿Yo, más oportunidad? —no sabía si reír o qué sobre algo como eso—. Me estás sobreestimando, Hadrien. Pero agradezco el cumplido que no pedí.

—Ya lo he hecho y no tengo más esa pesadez, sin embargo...—cubrió sus ojos con sus antebrazos. La luz del cuarto le molestaba y también deseaba mitigar el sonido de su fortaleza haciéndose añicos—. P-Pero yo...

—Esto te va a tomar bastante tiempo, así que no intentes hacerte el que ya lo superó... Que no hay nada de malo en que te pongas a llorar —mencionaba seriamente, sin atisbo de recriminación.

No podía creer que su juicio vacilara en el instante en que estuviera frente a esa puerta y analizara de mejor manera lo que había detrás de ella. ¿Abandonaría tan rápidamente ante su propia sugestión? Porque una cosa era imaginárselo y otro totalmente diferente afrontarlo y vivirlo en carne propia.

—No puedo escapar justo ahora...—tocó y esperó hasta escuchar el seguro siendo removido. Tomó una bocanada de aire y entró.

En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de sí y enfocó su atención en ella. No supo cómo reaccionar.

—...Axelle...

Allí estaba, sentada en el centro de la modesta cama matrimonial, con esas claras señales de que había estado llorando hasta que no pudo más.

¿Cuántas horas habían transcurrido desde que se separaron? Seguramente más de seis. Lo único cierto es que la manecilla más chica del reloj marcaban las diez de la noche.

—Daiki —le saludó tímidamente. Él se limitó a acercarse y tomar asiento en la esquina inferior derecha de la cama.

—No soy bueno para estas cosas. Así que lamento no traer un discurso preparado para sortear este asunto.

—Es un asco que tengas que verme en esta clase de estado —él sintió el avance de ella hacia donde estaba. Pronto estuvieron hombro con hombro.

—¿Se dijeron todo lo que habían callado...? ¿No quedó nada pendiente por decirse? —no la enfocó, no tenía el valor suficiente para ello; no de momento en que tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados.

—Por supuesto... No iba a irme de allí sin decirle todo. Porque las cosas debían quedar claras y sin dejar nada a medias —con mesura llevó su mano hacia la izquierda del moreno, esa misma que era un inconfundible puño.

—...Sé de lo que sentías por él —pudo sentir el estrés que sus palabras causaron en ella. Su tibia mano le agarraba con cierta fuerza—. Pero no tiene caso replicarte por ello, ya que él llegó mucho antes que cualquier otro.

—Ya veo... Así que te lo han dicho —decir que estaba aliviada no era una exageración. Y si bien sabía que eso le competía a ella, sabía que podría flaquear durante su explicación.

—¿En qué hemos...quedado tú y yo? —interrogó, mirándole fijamente, como si quisiera hallar su respuesta en el carmesí y transparente mundo de sus ojos.

—Si quieres terminar conmigo...dímelo y no me hagas pasar por esa pregunta...—Aomine calló, no lo había dicho en ese sentido. Pero debió prever que ella se sentiría culpable por haberle ocultado algo tan importante.

—No planeo terminar contigo, tonta —le sonrió con cierta dulzura y comprensión—. No voy a dejarte tan fácilmente —amenazó juguetonamente.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, así que no pienses que tras vivir algo como esto, esté planeando...irme lejos y tirar toda nuestra relación... Que no he sufrido tanto para nada.

—¿Ah? Soy yo el que debería usar esa línea —espetó con cierta seriedad—. Empiezo a notar que lo que se te hace, se paga con intereses.

—Perdóname por hacerte pasar estos amargos tragos... No es como si me gustara hacerte sentir inseguro ni opacado por nadie más.

—Deja de disculparte. No hay necesidad de ello —aseguró firmemente. Incluso aquella mano que le mantenía cautiva bajo su agarre, estrechó la de ella suavemente—. Sólo quiero saber si...aún con todo lo que has vivido hasta este momento quieres continuar soportándome —ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante declaración—. Ey, estoy siendo serio.

—Perdona, pero me pareció tierno —su voz se suavizó y le hizo saber que no quería burlarse de su interrogante—. No podía elegir a nadie más que no fuera mi presente, Daiki y ese no es nadie más que tú...

¿Creíste que te abandonaría solamente por confrontar a mi pasado? —agachó la mirada, delatando su crimen—. No puedo culparte, porque de estar en tu lugar me sentiría igual... —podía sentir su ígnea respiración sobre sus labios, sobre su rostro y fue incapaz de reprimir el fuerte deseo que tenía de besarlo—. Sé lo que se siente que te rompan el corazón cuando creías ciegamente en que ese amor estaba destinado a ser para siempre... Sé lo que es que traicionen tu confianza y veas lo que creíste verdad, desmoronándose... Sé lo que los celos, las inseguridades y prejuicios le hacen a una relación que creías estable... Sé lo que puede pasar cuando no dices lo que sientes o piensas en el momento correcto y te llenas de remordimientos... Pero tú no conoces nada de eso, Daiki —le sonrió tan sincera y amorosamente como le era posible—, y eso está bien. No necesitas conocerlo nunca... Y yo que sí he vivido todo eso para bien o para mal, quiero evitártelo a toda costa.

Se supone que él era quien iba a darle el apoyo y estar allí para que se desahogara y estuviera mejor. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que los papeles se intercambiaron? Él no sentía justo que fuera el único que oyera lo que tanto anhelaba escuchar de su boca.

—No quiero decirlo, pero...ahora los entiendo. Ahora sé por qué razón han sido incapaces de olvidarse por completo de ti...—soltó casi en un susurro. Incluso una amplia sonrisa decoró sus labios.

Sonreía, podía sentirlo sin dificultad alguna. Y aunque sabiendo que no debía acceder a su tierno acercamiento, no pudo refrenarlo. Necesitaba de su afecto y calidez con el mismo deseo apremiante en que sus pulmones demandaban por oxígeno.

—...Te Amo, Axelle...Y ni nada ni nadie me hará desistir de ello. Ni siquiera esos fantasmas de tu pasado... No he llegado tan lejos para dejar que otro te tenga...

Le había escuchado claramente, sin problema y comprendiendo a la perfección el significado de sus palabras. Y, sin embargo, no podía creerlo del todo.

Y quizás lo que más estaba alterándola, eran esas escurridizas lágrimas. Se supone que ya no podía siquiera sollozar. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justamente con su enternecedora confesión de amor?

Quisiera o no admitirlo, estaba conociendo lo que era llorar de felicidad.

—N-No te pongas así ahora... Ya no quiero que llores...—nunca había dicho esas dos palabras tan en serio como en ese momento, pero no esperaba una reacción como esa por su parte.

—Tonto...—añadió con infantilismo y cierta pena. Pero incluso con ese comportamiento esa sonrisa estaba allí, denotándole que la había hecho ridículamente feliz—. Yo también te amo, Ahomine.

—...Sé que esos dos son irremplazables para ti y siempre tendrán un lugar especial en tu vida, pero...odio perder... Me encargaré de tener un puesto como ese en tu vida...

—...Daiki...—no pudo evitar recargar su frente contra la de él. Y si estaba sonriendo era por anteriormente dicho. Él estaba matándole con esas palabras—. ¿Sabías que no hay algo que me ponga en más apuros que un chico que se pone de cursi y tímido? —claramente le estaba diciendo que él cumplía el patrón; cosa que no hacía en lo más feliz al moreno. Él no era de esos.

—Es tu jodida culpa —gruñó.

—Yo no he hecho nada —se defendió—. Pero es bueno ver esta clase de actitudes en ti —Aomine suspiró ante el hecho de haberle cumplido un capricho sin saberlo.

—Embustera.

—¿Yo? Jamás. Ni siquiera conozco el concepto —comentaba divertida—. Además —hizo una pausa para fijar totalmente su atención en el moreno. Él por su lado, debía abstenerse de no interrumpirle con un beso—, tú ya eres alguien irremplazable para mí, Daiki. Así que quita ese rostro de asombro y tráeme algo de cenar que muero de hambre.

—Vaya manera de romper el momento romántico —se burló ante semejante descaro que poseía. Pero no objetaría porque había recibido más de lo que esperaba.

—Soy así de espontánea, así que es lo que toca —iba a quejarse, pero había optado por callarlo, tomando sus labios una vez más en un breve, pero satisfactorio beso.

No le sorprendía que todo el lugar estuviera en completo silencio y que únicamente algunas luces interiores permanecieran encendidas. Ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que la gran mayoría de los que ocupaban el lugar de mantuviera despierto.

Sin mayor dilación entró, pensando en la excusa que daría para entablar conversación con ella. No obstante, en cuanto se adentró a la cocina comunitaria en busca de algo que le quitara la resequedad de su garganta, su sorpresa fue enorme.

Allí estaba ella, sirviéndose un poco de café para mantenerse un rato más despierta.

—…Sora…—sus doradas pupilas enfocaron por completo a la joven. Ella se quedó muda durante un largo rato por no saber qué decir; ante sus ojos estaba claro que no estaba en lo absoluto bien—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de su taza de café. Esas palabras fueron como agudas agujas que se clavaron hondamente en su corazón. Incluso sin ser nada más que amigos, una petición como esa le paralizaba y le aterraba.

—Está bien. Te escucho —aclaró su garganta y se mantuvo firme. Tenía miedo y en realidad no quería escuchar sus palabras, pero era su petición y no podía rechazarla.

—Hace unos meses atrás te conté sobre mí y Axelle —de conmemorar ese nombre, sus gestos faciales se descomponían en una perceptible señal de tristeza, pero contradictoriamente, también sonreía efímeramente. Ella lo notó y sintió cómo su garganta empezaba a contraerse, indispuesta a hablar—. Creía que nunca iba a confesarle mis sentimientos, porque tenía miedo de todo. Sin embargo, entre su accidente y que alguien terminara dándome un empujón, lo hice.

El peor temor de la castaña se materializaba lentamente. Él lo había hecho. Él había dado ese paso necesario en su vida, pero dolorosa en la suya. ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas? ¿Qué reacción había tenido ella? Tenía demasiados cuestionamientos producto de su pavor y celos, pero no tenía derecho a preguntar; seguramente nadie poseía ese derecho.

—…Debió de haber sido realmente duro. Nunca lo he experimentado, pero…puedo hacerme una vaga idea —sonrió solamente porque quería esconder su inminente congoja. Simplemente no podía hacer nada ante algo que estuvo siempre allí desde hace años—. _¿Por qué no nos conocimos antes? ¿Hubiera cambiado algún aspecto si hubiéramos cruzado nuestro camino hace más tiempo atrás? Es demasiado egoísta lo que estoy pensando… Esta no soy yo._

—Sé que te invité a este viaje para que te divirtieras y pasáramos un bueno momento. No obstante, las cosas se salieron de control y terminaron de esta manera. Yo realmente lo lamento.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, Hadrien —se apresuró a decir. No quería que se sintiera aún peor de lo que ya lucía y se escuchaba—. Yo acepté sin pensármelo demasiado, así que descuida.

—Agradezco tu comprensión —añadió con sinceridad—. Así que antes de que mi "chofer" se exaspere, tengo que dejar las cosas claras contigo —asintió por mera inercia. Lo único que deseaba era escuchar algo totalmente diferente a lo que presentía; es lo que más deseaba—. No podemos…seguir saliendo, Sora. De hecho, ni siquiera es sano que mantengas contacto conmigo de ahora en adelante.

—Pero yo…en realidad…—tartamudeó abruptamente. No podía gesticular palabra, no con lo que él le había soltado así de golpe. ¿Cómo le pedía algo como eso cuando lo quería tanto?

—No puedes estar esperando por alguien que no supera su estúpido pasado y que ni siquiera sabe cuándo podrá continuar adelante con su vida y buscar a alguien más, Sora…—mencionó, levantando ligeramente el timbre de su voz. Ella agachó la mirada, sintiendo la culpa evidente que su comentario despertaba; él estaba en toda la razón—. Existen más hombres allá afuera, mucho mejores que yo y que sabrán quererte y valorarte como te mereces, Sora. No tienes por qué esperar por mí… Debes seguir con tu vida y buscar tu felicidad. No sentarte a aguardar por nadie —era tan serio como pocas veces lo vio. Él no era precisamente intransigente, pero estaba consciente de que lo que había dicho no contaba con una opción negociable y eso era lo que más le mortificaba a ella. Él deseaba en realidad que lo olvidara y fuera feliz al lado de alguien más.


End file.
